Ojos de Dragón
by alexandra86
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADA. Ya empece la continuacion, agradecimiento especial. Informacion aqui. Capitulo Final subido con epilogo y todo! ¿grandes sorpresas y el desenlace? I Lie awake and try so hard not to think of you... Un fic de Snape y Florence!
1. Puramente Slytherin

Este es mi nuevo fic, es un giratiempo, puesto que lo he hecho de la época de los merodeadores, pero no enfocado precisamente en ellos, sino en una de su generación… la pandilla de Slytherin, Snape, los merodeadores y demás. Un poco de mi visión.

**Ojos de Dragón - La historia**

**Capitulo 1**

Donald se paseaba nervioso por la sala, era normal. Su esposa iba a dar a luz a un hijo. Sus tres hijos esperaban intranquilos en la sala: Ralph de 12 años, Tim de 10 y Kyle de 8 años. Todos esperaban en la presuntuosa mansión Harrington, la más lujosa residencia de la zona, que podía ser comparada con la de los viejos Malfoys, cuyos inmensos jardines y terrazas la habían convertido en envidia de muchos muggles y magos. Esta era la familia Harrington unos grandes magos, corría el mes de Agosto del año 1956. De repente una de las enfermeras llega.

- Ha nacido, ha nacido. Es una niña Señor Harrington, una linda y preciosa niña. – La enfermera volvió a la habitación y se pudieron escuchar los sollozos de una pequeña. Donald y los tres chicos entraron a ver a la nueva habitante de aquella casa. Al entrar a la habitación vieron a la Sra. Harrington.

- Janice, hiciste un excelente trabajo. – Dijo Donald mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la recién nacida.

- Papá, déjanos verla. – Decía el pequeño Kyle tratando de verla. Donald la puso en brazos de su madre y sus hermanos la rodearon para verla.

- ¿Qué les parece? Tenemos a un nuevo miembro de la familia – Janice Harrington acariciaba a sus tres hijos varones mientras les sonreía.

- ¿Cómo la llamaran? Mami, ¿como la llamaran? – Preguntó Ralph fijando sus castaños ojos en la bebita que tranquilamente los miraba todos.

- Pensaba que Amy era un buen nombre, ¿Qué dicen?

- Yo pensaba mejor, el nombre de mi abuela Donald, se parecen mucho. Cabello negro y ojos grises verdosos, ella tan bella como una flor exótica.

- ¿Florence? – repitió Donald mientras sonreía a un más – Es un buen nombre, chicos les presento a su hermana Florence.

            La Familia Harrington gozaba de un poder ya que ellos eran ricos y eran de gran prestigio, sus antepasados habían sido Ministros o habían hecho leyes importantes, en el presente Donald Harrington trabajaba en un propio negocio, en conjunto con Gringotts. Eran la familia modelo, Donald tenía cabello rubio oscuro con ojos brillantemente color miel, sus hijos habían heredado su misma nariz perfilada, Ralph el mayor de todos sus hijos tenia cabello marrón y ojos castaños, Tim tenía cabello rojizo y ojos grises oscuro que se confundía con el negro, Kyle tenia ojos verdes oscuro con su cabello oscuro, pero su hija menor, era la combinación mas rara que tenia, su cara con nariz perfilada tenia dos ojos brillantemente grises verdosos, que aparte de ser fríos y llamativos, asemejaban a lo que podñian ser los ojos de un dragón cuando se dilataban, contrastaban con lo pálida de su cara y el negro de su cabello, era un negro azabache y ondulado. Janice Harrington era diferente también, cabello color chocolate con ojos negros.

            Esta familia era aparentemente normal, Florence conforme pasaba el tiempo se convertía el centro de atención en reuniones, según su padre parecía "una linda muñequita", aunque en apariencia, porque quizas por ser las menor o la unica chica, Donald disciplinaba más de lo usual a su pequeña hija. Sus hermanos habían ido al colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, solo los veía en verano y en Navidad. Pero ya Ralph y Tim había terminado y se habían ido de casa a hacer sus vidas.

- Florence, el próximo año te toca a ti. ¿Qué te parece? Iras a una escuela a aprender mucho sobre magia, estaremos orgullosos de ti – Dijo Janice con mucho cariño mientras se despedían de su hermano Kyle en el anden 9 ¾. Florence volteó a saludarlos y riendo corría tras por la estación, este sería el último año de su hermano.

            Mientras correteaba se tropezó con un chico muy mayor con túnica del colegio pero era diferente a la de sus hermanos, pues su corbata era de color verde con plateado.

- Fíjate por donde vas, niña – Dijo el chico de cabello rubio platino y ojos grises, pero muy diferentes a los de ella. Florence se le quedó viendo como si tuviera un extraño presentimiento, el chico debió haberlo presentido porque la miró, pero la miró de una manera penetrante como nunca alguien la hubiera visto, Florence se sonrojó y salió corriendo tras sus padres.

- ¿No vas al colegio? – Dijo el chico, tendría 17 años.

- No – dijo ella deteniéndose en seco y mirando tímidamente. – Me toca el próximo año.

- No nos veremos el próximo año porque este es mi ultimo año, pero espero que quedes en Slytherin, es la mejor casa. Siento debilidad por ti, ¿sabes? Me llamo Lucius

- Florence Harrington, tengo que irme. – Florence corrió, aquel chico la hacía sentir incomoda, se sentía afortunada de que no iba a volver a verlo. Sus padres lo tomaron de la mano al verla y se fueron a casa.

- Mamá, ¿Qué es Slytherin? – Dijo Florence mientras caminaban por una calle muggle de Londres

- Bueno, es una casa de Hogwarts. Pero tus hermanos están en Ravenclaw, yo estuve en Ravenclaw también. – Su madre la tomaba de la mano mientras cruzaban la calle

- Pero sería una pena que quedaras en Hufflepuff – Dijo sonriendo su padre

- Donald, mis hermanos y mi familia estudiaron allí. – Dijo Janice poniéndose seria.

- No importa, cada casa te ayuda depende a donde quieras llegar y depende de quien eres. Ya habrá tiempo para pensar sobre eso…

            En eso pasó un año, hasta que por lechuza llegó su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts. Su hermano Ralph que era mayor se había graduado ya y había viajado a Rusia, Tim había ido de intercambio luego de terminar en Hogwarts el año pasado, su nuevo hogar era en América, y su hermano Kyle salía ese año de Hogwarts, sus tres hermanos habían sido los mejores estudiantes de su clase y habían sido prefectos. Ahora le tocaba a ella, quería lograr grandes cosas, tenía ganas de ser la mejor y de no decepcionar a sus padres, luego de oír tantas recomendaciones se fue con ellos al primero de septiembre a King Cross.

- Florence, vamos hija. Ánimos, nos veremos en Navidad, cuídate, no hagas travesuras, escríbenos- Dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba con lágrimas – Mira, quiero darte este collar, ha estado en la familia desde hace varias generaciones, la madre de tu padre me lo dio, es un símbolo, como ya eres grande te lo daré. 

            El collar era una cadena con una imagen de un dragón, brillaba pues tenía esmeraldas en sus diminutos en sus ojos, era pequeño pero muy bien conservado de plata muy brillante.

- Es un dragón – Dijo Florence frotando su nariz – se ve temible.

- Es el símbolo de nuestra familia, nunca te lo quites, consérvalo siempre contigo.

- De acuerdo – Florence abrazó a su madre y tomó su baúl, su padre le dio un beso en la frente. Su madre aun no podía dejar de llorar, tenía emoción quizás de saber que era su última hija que se iba de casa o que iba a empezar a estudiar.

- ¿Dónde estarán John y Elizabeth? – Dijo el Donald mirando su reloj.

- Allí vienen – Dijo Janice secando sus lágrimas

            En ese momento venían una pareja, Florence sabía quienes eran, los había visto demasiadas veces, eran los Potter. El Señor John con su cabello grisaceo, era un hombre mayor de unos 50 años, con lentes redondos y mirada vivaracha, en cambio su esposa era algo más seria y joven, tendría unos 40 y tenía un cabello negro azabache como el de Florence, sus ojos avellana eran calidos y arrastraba el baúl de su hijo. El hijo de los Potter, nunca lo había conocido bien, se imaginaba que se encontraba como siempre corriendo traviesamente con algunos de sus amigos. Antes de entablar una conversación con alguno de los Potter, Florence llevó su baúl sola y se alejó de su familia, despidiéndose.

            Florence subió al vagón y se sentó en un compartimiento vacío. Allí miró a la ventana y se puso a examinar su varita, nervio de corazón de dragón, de madera de cedro y 28 centímetros, le parecía especial, pensó eso hasta que una niña de dos coletas entró.

- ¿Está ocupado? – La chica tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello de un rojo oscuro.

- No, no lo está. – Dijo Florence. La chica se sentó tranquilamente.

- ¿eres nueva también? – Preguntó la chica

- Si, es mi primer año. Aunque mis hermanos ya habían venido. Soy Florence Harrington.

- Bueno, soy la primera en mi familia en venir, mi familia es muggle, pero yo soy bruja. Fue bien tomado por mis padres, aunque a mi hermana no le causó gracia. Me llamo Lily, Lily Evans. ¿Quieres tomar Coca Cola? – La chica tenía una lata con un liquido oscuro que burbujeaba.

- ¿Qué es eso? No gracias, prefiero el jugo de calabaza de mi mamá. Mi mamá ha dicho que los muggles son diferentes a nosotros, pero básicamente somos iguales en algunas cosas y que son imprescindibles.

- ¿Cómo fue con tus hermanos aquí en el colegio?

- Quedaron en Ravenclaw, fueron prefectos. Espero no defraudar a mis padres.

- … Maldito Potter, vuelve acá. Niñito Ricachón, te mandaré al infierno. – Una voz se escuchó del pasillo y un chico de gafas y cabello negro apareció en su compartimiento y se ocultó.

- No le digan donde estoy por favor – Dijo el chico tras la puerta. Pero a los instantes aparecieron 5 chicos.

- ¿han visto a un gallina corriendo por aquí? Debemos acabarlo – Dijo un chico de un grado mayor de la casa Slytherin, junto a tres chicos más que aun no habían sido seleccionados.

- Allí está, démosle una lección. – Dijo un chico de la misma edad y que al igual que ellas era nuevo, sacando una varita.

- No, déjenlo en paz. – Dijo Lily.

- ¿Tu quien eres? – Dijo el chico, era de nariz ganchuda, ojos negros y cabello negro grasoso.

- Lily Evans, déjenlo en paz. Son ustedes grandes contra el solo.

- No te metas, no había oído tu nombre antes. ¿De donde son tus padres? – El chico lo miraba feo.

- Mis padres son muggles – Lily lo miró algo asustada.

- "Sangre sucia" – Dijo un chico detrás de ellos. 

- Wilkes ten cuidado! – Dijo el otro chico que los acompañaba, que tenia aspecto de rata  mal alimentada. – No está sola. 

Florence se levantó con su varita y lo apunto. 

– Váyanse de aquí antes de que se arrepientan.

            Los chicos miraron a Florence que se había levantado 

- ¿No serás también tu una sangre sucia? – Dijo el chico de nariz ganchuda

-  Callate Snape, ella es una Harrington. No digas mucho o si no toda su familia te mandaría a Azkaban sin excusa.

- Así que tenemos otra hija ricachona, ¡que sorpresa! – Snape se acercó a ella mirándola fijamente con desprecio. 

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Florence lo miró con intenso odio. 

- Severus Snape, un placer de conocerte. – Snape hizo una sonrisa fingida y miró a Potter. – Potter, te salvan esta vez las chicas. Cuando aprendas a ser hombre podrás enfrentarnos.

- Pegoste, deberías lavarte el cabello. – Florence avanzó con intensa rabia como nunca antes, su frente estaba roja y su varita temblaba en frente de ellos. 

- Eso ya lo veremos – Snape los miró a todos con odio y lanzando un hechizo hizo aparecer un humo negro. Florence avanzó y como no sabía hacer ningún hechizo lanzó chispas, los chicos rieron pero ella  lanzó un chispazo que le empezó a quemar a Snape la túnica, los demás se asustaron y Snape logró apagarlo.

- Pagarás - Dicho esto, Los chicos se fueron y el chico de gafas se adelantó.

- Gracias. No me cae muy bien.

- ¿Tu quien eres? – Dijo Florence

- Soy James Potter, creo que tus padres conoce a los míos – Le dijo James a Florence mientras ella se volvía a sentar. – He oído de tu familia.

- Si, me imagino. – Dijo ella sonriéndole.

            Un chico llegó luego.

- James, vamonos de aquí. Pensé que te habían molido. ¿Quién fue?

- El imbécil de Snape, un chico nuevo también.

- No importa, ya podremos planearles una buena broma al llegar al colegio. Venga hermano, que ya tendremos nuestro momento.

- Ya voy, Sirius. Me asusté porque ellos saben de artes oscuras. – Dicho esto James se fue con su amigo.

- Vaya, ya comenzamos con los problemas. Lo recordaré para siempre, mi primera pelea. –Florence había sonreído con malicia. – A mis padres no les vas a gustar.

            Las dos chicas salieron con sus túnicas ya cambiadas y fueron a salir, encontraron las balsas, el guardabosque Ogg los dirigió y se montaron en un bote. Un chico de cabello marrón y otro gordito se sentaron con ellas.

- Estoy nerviosa, he leído mucho de Hogwarts. – Dijo Lily acomodándose el uniforme.

- Miren, el castillo. – Dijo el chico de túnica vieja, se veía algo enfermo pero muy alegre. - ¿Lo has visto Peter?

- Si – Dijo el gordito poco entusiasmado. – Remus, ¿te he dicho que me dan miedo las balsas y viajar por agua?

            Al llegar a la puerta del vestíbulo, Florence estaba eufórica y con el corazón en la mano, vio de nuevo el chico de cabello negro y nariz ganchuda y le dedicó una mala mirada. El chico que había viajado con ella por bote le dijo

- Jamás pensé que vendría a Hogwarts. – Dijo el chico - ¿Tu? ¿De donde vienes?

- Yo soy Florence Harrington, vengo de Londres, de las afueras, una de las pequeñas aldeas. 

- ¿Bromeas? – Dijo le chico – Soy Remus Lupin, tu mansión es la más grande toda la zona, eres una Harrington.

- No es gran cosa. – Dijo ella callando, al ver a una mujer en sus 40 años entrando con un moño apretado y un pergamino. Era la Profesora Mc Gonagall, los llevó al gran salón y se paró frente de los alumnos de otros cursos, allí estaban los profesores y entre ellos un gran amigo de su padre: Albus Dumbledore. 

Fueron pasando a los alumnos por nombre, primero pasó Lily y ella nerviosa se sentó en el taburete y le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador. Su amiga había quedado en la casa Gryffindor, que tenia un estandarte con un león en un fondo rojo y amarillo. Volteó y vio a otros alumnos pasar, pensó en lo que le habían dicho sus padres, ¿en que casa quedaría? Pensó en Ravenclaw, toda su familia había quedado en ella, quizás con su amiga Lily en Gryffindor, o como la familia de su madre en Hufflepuff, pero en Slytherin… aquel chico llamado Lucius le había dicho que tenía madera para ser Slytherin, pero ¿Qué sabía aquel chico de ella?, Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó su nombre

- Harrington, Florence. – Unos cuantos alumnos murmuraron, sus hermanos habían dado buena fama a su familia, al igual de que inevitablemente sus padres eran ricos y no iba a pasar desapercibida. Florence se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador le hablo a su oido.

- Otra Harrington más, eres inteligente como tus hermanos, puedes llegar muy lejos… astuta, deseos de mostrar que vales, valiente, ambiciosa y apasionada. Podría ponerte en Gryffindor, aunque tienes muchas cualidades de Slytherin.

- ¿Slytherin? – se repitió así misma, nunca se había planteado esa posibilidad en serio.

- Podrías tener un camino diferente y Slytherin te ayudaría con el camino a la grandeza y el reconocimiento, aun no sabes lo astuta que eres, pero eres sensible… te importan los sentimientos … si estas segura te pondré en… SLYHTERIN

            Hubo aplausos pero Florence aun pensaba lo que el sombrero le había dicho, era cierto, muchas veces había querido llorar pero su padre había sido duro con ella y le había prohibido llorar, volteó a ver mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin, el chico de cabello grasoso tenía la cara asombrada con una mueca de disgusto.

- Por lo menos no quedé en Hufflepuff – Se dijo así misma Florence – Papá estará orgulloso por eso.

- Bienvenida – Dijo una chica rubia y alta, de ojos azules con una sonrisa – Me llamo Narcisa y soy prefecta.

- Hola, creo que ya se me pasaron los nervios. – Dijo Florence mientras observaba como pasaba James Potter al taburete, ella no pudo evitar sonreírle sintiendo la necesidad que fuera sorteado en Slytherin también. Pero no fue así, fue escogido a Gryffindor junto al chico enfermo, el gordito, su amigo y junto a su amiga Lily, se sentía un tanto solitaria y lo peor vendría en momentos.

- ¿Estas conciente que somos la mejor casa? Siempre ganamos en todo, la copa de Quidditch fue nuestra el año pasado – Dijo Narcisa sonriendo – Mi novio era parte del equipo, lastima que se fue.

- Que bien, ¿Quién es ese que está allá? – Dijo mientras señalaba a un fantasma sentado en la misma mesa que ella, con aspecto temible.

- Es el barón sanguinario, nadie sabe porque tiene esas manchas de plata. - Una nueva chica de color se sentó al lado de ella.

- Hola me llamo Eileen Jordan, que nervios. Mi madre también quedó aquí, pero mi padre era de Gryffindor, quien sabe como se lo tomen…

- Hola soy Florence. – Pero algo la hizo estremecerse, el chico de cabello grasiento pasaba al taburete, por un momento contuvo la respiración. "Que vaya a Hufflepuff, no quiero estar cerca de él", se repitió a ella misma en silencio, pero el chico con mala cara fue designado a Slytherin también. Sus amigos también fueron con él. Estaba a pocas sillas de ella y ella estaba enojada de tenerlo en la misma casa que ella, era insólito. Nadie la iba a llamar niña ricachona en sus narices, pero se olvido de eso cuando empezó el banquete, su jefe de casa, era el Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras llamado Rufus Blaise, un hombre calvo cuyo aspecto era de temer. 

Al terminar de cenar, Narcissa los llevó por las mazmorras, era el lugar más frío que había en todo el castillo, era oscuro y había una decoración en una pared de una gran serpiente plateada de aspecto temible, allí estaba la sala común, decorada de color verde oscuro y plateado. No tuvo tiempo de contemplarla, subió a su dormitorio, allí compartía cuarto con 4 chicas, Eileen Jordan, Dana Rookson una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color almendra, muy pecosa y algo rellena, Morgana Zewell chica  alta y elegante de piel pálida y cabello marrón y Tara Ustinov bajita y delgada, de origen ruso y con ojos azules y cabello rubio platino.

- Así que, al fin la espera terminó y ahora estamos en Slytherin – Dijo Eileen tratando de romper el hielo – me han dicho que de esta casa salió el mago Grindewald, en fin, muchos magos tenebrosos.

- Es cierto, los magos tenebrosos al igual que nosotros tenemos la determinación de ganar siempre, aunque muchos optamos por usar otros medios. ¿No es así? – Morgana afiló rápidamente una respuesta, mientras sonreía fríamente hacia las demás. Florence se sintió en un lugar donde no pertenecía, ¿magos tenebrosos? Solo pensarlo le daba miedo.

- Mi padre me ha dicho que Tom Ryddle fue un alumno modelo, estudió en su época. Logró ganar un premio de servicios especiales y era de Slytherin. – Dijo Dana. – tu, "cabello negro", ¿tienes algo que decir?

- No – dijo Florence a secas, y la miró de frente todas retrocedieron ante su audaz mirada, muchos antes lo habían hecho – creo que estoy cansada voy a dormir.

- ¿Eres una Harrington? ¿Qué hace una Harrington en Slytherin? ¿Se te perdió dinero? – Dijo Morgana riendo, junto con las demás, Florence las miró seriamente y todas callaron al instante.

- No, pregúntale al sombrero seleccionador. – Cerró sus cortinas y se acostó a dormir, oía detrás a Eileen.

- Vamos, no sean tan duras. Todas somos nuevas aquí.

- ¿Escucharon lo que dijeron en el tren? – Morgana seguía hablando. – Severus Snape sabe de artes oscuras, es un experto. Me parece increíble, mi padre nunca me dejó aprender eso.

- Si, y apenas tiene 11 años como nosotras. – Eileen volvía a intervenir.

- No tiene nada que ver, si te gusta algo, nada te va a impedir llegar hasta ello. – Dijo Dana, y se escucho un "si" por parte de Tara. Florence no supo más y cayó profundamente dormida.

            Eso era lo que mas recordaba Florence, eso y su primera clase, fue terrible, Snape le había cortado un mechón de pelo y ella se había puesto a llorar en el pupitre mientras el profesor Blaise explicaba como se debía defender de una Banshees. Se llevaba mal con ese chico y con su pandilla, todos estaban en la misma casa que ella, pero por un tiempo se empezaron a soportar o por lo menos a ignorar.

- Hola Florence – Dijo James cuando entró a Pociones - ¿Que cuentas de nuevo?

- No mucho. – Ella se sentó detrás de él y sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres un pastel? – James sacó de su capa una tarta de manzana – Mi madre las hace. Tomó un pedazo mientras le preguntaba.

- ¿Dónde está Lily? 

- Debe estar por llegar, no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos. Odia mis bromas, me dice que soy un caprichoso ricachón, solo porque la asuste con mi capa invisible.

- ¿Tienes una capa invisible? – Ella encontraba fascinada por aquello.

- Si, son caras. Mi padre me la compró en Navidad. 

- JAMES!! – Era su amigo Sirius - ¿QUÉ HACES CON UNA SLYHTERIN?

- Hola Sirius, no te alarmes. Ella es la que me salvó el primer día de las garras del pegoste entrometido.

- Cuida tus palabras, Potter. – Snape venía detrás – Que asco me da compartir la misma sala común contigo Harrington. Cualquier día te veo haciéndole el desayuno a Potter, ¿acaso eres su novia?

- ¿Acaso te da celos? – James lo calló en el momento.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre, insultar a gente de tu propia casa – Sirius empezó a reírse – Tal vez para navidad te envíe un inodoro, especialmente para ti. Para que te pongas y tires la cadena  

            Una carcajada sonó por toda el aula, y Florence tenía la cara roja. Snape la maldijo mientras iba con su amigo Ivan Lestrange. 

            En Navidad no ocurrió lo del inodoro, puesto que todos estaban tranquilos, solo unos cuantos se quedaron, todos habían ido a pasar la navidad en casa de sus familias, todos menos Florence. Desde que había quedado en Slytherin había notado un desanimo de parte de su familia. Su madre siempre la animaba pero su padre se mostraba un tanto decepcionado en la forma de escribir las cartas, como si creyera que su hija fuera a hacer algo indebido, ellos con la excusa de ir a visitar a Tim en América le dijeron que no podía ir a casa para Navidad, la víspera de Navidad la pasó completamente sola, mientras lloraba en un pasillo de la sala común, tenía frío y se sentía mal, como nunca antes y afortunadamente nadie la iba detener de llorar lo que quisiera. Un bulto tropezó con ella y calló al cuelo.

- Maldita sea! – Florence levantó la cabeza y vio a Snape tumbado al suelo. - ¿Qué haces allí?

- Nada, déjame sola. – Florence metió su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

- ¿Ahora eres una llorona también? esa no me la sabía. – Snape sonreía al verla, y eso le daba mas rabia a Florence, se levantó y se dirigió a marcharse.

- ¿No me vas a contar? – Snape la miraba detenidamente - ¿o tendré que aplicarte la poción de la verdad?

- ¿Para que te burles de mi? No gracias. 

- No me voy a burlar, no te puedo hacer mucho, somos compañeros de casa. Por cierto ¿cómo sigue tu mechón de cabello? – Lo había dicho con el tono más cínico.

- Muérete Snape, no sabes cuanto te odio.

- ¿No tendrá que ver con que tu familia te tiene olvidada? Es cierto, te tienen como a una miserable, ¿ya no te dan dinero?

            Pero Florence no pudo aguantar y rompió a llorar, Snape por primera vez se asustó frente a ella. Se acercó a ella y ella le respondió con un puñetazo.

- Vaya, que si eres dura de tratar, insolente.

- Vaya, que siempre me han tratado duramente, imbécil. – Florence no podía evitar temblar de furia.

- Con que es eso, tu familia te trata mal y te ignora, eso hace mi padre, pero mi madre me manda emparedados, que por cierto saben horrible. No necesito a mi familia, solo me tengo a mí, tómalo como un consejo si quieres. No necesitas a nadie más que a ti misma.

- ¿A que se debe ese consejo?

- No se, estamos en Navidad y quería hacer una obra por lástima, ayudarte es una de ellas. – Snape sonaba tan duro, como pegarse de frente con una piedra de las mazmorras.

- No te quieren mucho, mis padres me quieren, solo que desde que…

- ¿desde que estás en Slytherin? Mi padre es un imbécil, mi madre es sumisa. Realmente me han dado todo, pero nunca han hablado conmigo de lo que realmente me gusta hacer, solamente dejan que lo haga.

- ¿Nunca te han amado?

- No te importa, no te afectará saberlo. ¿Tú has sido amada?

- Si, por mi familia.

- Claro, si así es el amor… preferencial, dependiendo de lo que hagas, no es muy estable ¿Aun me odias?

- Un poco

- Más te vale, pequeña enana. – Snape se había ido con furia y Florence se sentía mejor, no sabía si por aquella conversación o porque sabía que había gente mas miserable que ella, cuando comenzaron las clases las cosas siguieron igual, aunque Snape ya no se metía con Florence. Incluso se trataban de tu y se saludaban con frecuencia, pero a escondidas, a Lestrange y a Rosier aun les gustaba molestarla, pero Snape resolvía le asunto cambiando el tema. Se podría decir que se hicieron amigos, aunque una amistad muy peculiar. En la biblioteca…

- Hola Harrington – Dijo Snape sonriéndole ligeramente - ¿haciendo tareas?

-  Hola Severus, Investigo para encantamientos, realmente soy mala para esto. No entiendo.

- ¿Me llamaste Severus? Nunca nadie lo ha hecho

- No es gran cosa

- ¿Aun me odias?

- Si, mucho – Dijo Florence sonriéndole

- Entonces nada ha cambiado. – Snape se sentó a su lado a tratar de copiarse la tarea, pero Florence le indicó que empezara él por su cuenta. Hasta que James y su pandilla entraron al lugar.

- Hola Florence, ¿Qué hay?

- Hola James, estudio para encantamientos.

- ¿Para que dulzura si ya de por si eres un encanto? – Dijo Sirius mientras guiñaba un ojo - ¿Sabes? Le gustas a Peter.

- Es mentira – Dijo Peter Pettigrew mientras enrojecía.

- ¿El empalagoso te trata bien? – Dijo James con una sonrisa

- Expelliarmus – Dijo Snape sin pleno aviso y James salió disparado a una biblioteca, tumbando todos los libros. Snape le sonrió con sorna y se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de que Sirius se le ocurriera contra atacarle, o que Lupin su otro amigo hiciera algo.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Dijo Florence cuando estaban en la sala común – Lo han castigado sin necesidad.

- Eso le enseñara a medir esa bocota que tiene, a veces eso es necesario.

- ¿No te gusta que te insulten? ¿Te afecta?

- ¿A quien le gusta que lo insulten? No me afecta, solo que ellos van a saber quien soy realmente.

- Bueno, es tu decisión. Toma tu pergamino, lo dejaste allá deberías completarlo.

            Conforme pasaba el tiempo Florence tuvo que alejarse de James, porque cada vez que so lo conseguía, Snape terminaba por hacerle o lanzarle algun hechizo. Snape iba a hacer capaz de todo. Lily la evitó un poco, y era normal, no podrían ser amigas en un clima tan tenso, Lily no se llevaba bien con James y menos con la pandilla de Slytherin.

Solo tenía a Eileen quien la escuchaba y le gustaba hablar demasiado. A veces hablaba con Snape y parecía llevársela bien, incluso podría decir que era su amigo, dos veces la había defendido de los insultos de Morgana, quien era una especie de rival, aunque estuvieran en la misma casa. Al llegar las vacaciones se habían escrito un par de veces, Snape en su casa modesta y Florence desde su mansión, su madre le traía otra lechuza.

- Hija te llegó esta carta

- Gracias mamá – La chica tomó el sobre y era un sobre negro con una serpiente verde, sin duda era Snape.

_"Hola Harrington. ¿Cómo andas? Como si me importara, te escribía para saber si aun estás con vida, si te tienen bien en ese lugar: ¿Tu casa huele a dinero? Me cuesta aceptarlo, pero extraño un poco el colegio, es desastroso ver a Ivan besándose con Morgana, siempre lo hacen en mi casa a escondidas. ¿Tú lo has hecho? Nunca lo hagas, es desagradable a los demás. He aprendido nuevas maldiciones que usaré en Potter el próximo año, y si me lo impides las puedo usar en ti(no del todo). He crecido un poco, soy el mas alto de todos, que desastre y sigo siendo delgado, maldita sea, Odio los cambios! En fin espero noticias tuyas, para ver si me río un poco._

_Severus Snape"_

            No podía evitar sonreír al saber que todo ese sarcasmo indicaba que su amigo estaba bien, era un poco duro y tenia que aceptarlo, le caía bien. Florence notaba como ella también cambiaba, su cuerpo también se había estirado, no era tan enana como su amigo decía, pero algo seguía igual: sus ojos. Muchos se asustaban al verlos, eran bonitos, pero eran tan profundamente grises y verdosos que daban una sensación de frialdad cuando contrastaban con su cabello negro, sus ojos eran fríos y con ellos podía intimidar a mas de una persona  

En las tardes a veces iba a jugar en las tardes con los chicos de la aldea que eran muggles, de seguro era la primera Slytherin que lo hiciera, pero no le importaba ser diferente.

            Al llegar a segundo año le fue algo mejor, Eileen se había convertido en su mejor amiga, en pocos términos Florence era muy tranquila pero en otros términos no, varias veces Felicia Atkood de Gryffindor la había molestado y el resultado había sido que la había dejado en la enfermería con un brote infeccioso de acne, furúnculos con costras, un maleficio que Snape le había enseñado a ella. En sus tiempos libres, practicaba maleficios con Snape, quien le enseñaba con gusto.

- Se pone la mano arqueada, sino nunca lo lograras, ¡adelante! – Decía mientras le enseñaba.

- Ya entiendo, arqueada, y luego hacia delante. 

- Correcto, aprendes rápido Harrington. –Dijo Snape parándose delante de ella sonriéndole fríamente.

- Volvisuim – Florence le lanzó el maleficio a Snape y este le estalló la cara dejándole chamuscadas las cejas y los pelos de punta

- ¿Qué has hecho? – Snape estaba furioso

- Lo siento, no sabía que podría hacerlo… - Dijo ella sonriéndole nerviosamente.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Ya lo has hecho.

- ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta?

- ¿a que viene la pregunta? Bueno, diría que me gusta volar en escoba, mi hermano Kyle me enseñó.

- ¿Volar? ¿Por qué no entras al equipo de Quidditch?, hay dos vacantes: Guardián y buscador.

- Ninguna chica de Slytherin ha entrado en el equipo de Quidditch nunca, lo leí en Historia de Hogwarts.

- Eso es falso ¿No has oido de Barbara? Bueno, si así lo ves. Tengo que irme,  Rosier me espera. Vamos a vengarnos de ese chico estorboso de Ravenclaw, Mundungus Fletcher.

- Te ganas muchos enemigos.

- Si, algo es algo. Nos vemos – Snape parecía realmente feliz de enseñarle todo eso a su "discípula", aunque también disfrutaba verla. Florence sabía que Snape pese a lo malcriado y malhumorado que pareciese, se preocupaba por ella, y que detrás de esa mascara irónica se escondía un buen amigo.

            Florence tuvo suerte al buscar un puesto en el equipo, pues luego de una prueba fue designada como buscadora, gracias a su don, al menos era liviana y delgada.

            Su primer entrenamiento, fue exhaustivo y rápidamente logró la simpatía y el respeto por parte de los del equipo. Eran todos chicos, era la primera mujer en ocupar el puesto de buscadora en 50 años en su casa Slytherin, desde que la legendaria Barbara Beale había echo ganar al equipo de Slytherin durante 6 años seguidos

Por las pocos fotos que había visto de Barbara, se notaba que no era muy agraciada, de mirada hosca, cabello sin volumen, cejas espesas y dientes torcidos, había llegado a ser muy popular y considerarse una leyenda del Quidditch. La biografía de Barbara había sido del interés de Florence, durante una sesión en la biblioteca…

"…como estudiante apenas resaltaba, con un conflicto emocional permanente, muchos considerarían a Barbara como un verdadero fenómeno, pero es fervorosamente recordada en sus días de Escuela, por su habilidad en la escoba y su rapidez. Su vida personal es un verdadero enigma, experta en pociones, luego de su vida estudiantil se descubrió que quebrantó al menos 50 reglas de Hogwarts, una de ellas fue la de realizar Filtros amorosos, pero nada de esto afectó que fuera una de los mejores jugadoras de la historia de este colegio, aunque poco se le mencione en el resto de las casas…"

            Sin duda todos los personajes famosos de Slytherin habían causado controversia, por una parte el viejo Grindelwald que su padre tanto le mencionó, el gran hechicero Keeliam, Barbara Beale, Boris El desconcertado y otros, Florence se preguntaba algún día si ella seria como todos ellos, controversiales y misteriosos, siempre relacionado con algo oscuro y en ella había algo oscuro que no podía negar.

            Aquellos días estaban llenos de tareas y examenes, no era para más y el frio de Noviembre empezó a pegar, junto a esto el primer partido de la temporada, Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

- Espero que le ganes a los idiotas de Gryffindor, otro año siendo los campeones no me va a caber en la memoria – Decía Snape nervioso un día antes en la sala común.

- Haré lo que pueda, espero no distraerme ni ponerme nerviosa.

- Potter estará allí, será muy difícil. Considerando lo mucho que te gusta. – Dijo Snape entre dientes.

- No me gusta, Snape! Pegoste entrometido.

            El día del partido llegó, los ánimos subían, tal como había dicho Snape, Potter estaría allí, era el cazador del equipo de Gryffindor. El equipo era uno de los mejores y tenía fama de ser invencible, pero este año el equipo de Slytherin tenía todas las de ganar también, con un nuevo cazador llamado Vince Morton y la nueva buscadora, eran nuevas probabilidades, aunque Florence sabría que gracias a la mala fama de Slytherin siempre tendrían el colegio entero en su contra. Al ir a los vestidores se puso la túnica verde de Slytherin, tenía los nervios a millón y no había podido desayunar pese a las indicaciones de Eileen, no sabía como reaccionar y se sentía nerviosa, sería su primer partido, directamente la victoria de Slytherin dependía de ella además que sería la primera mujer desde Barbara Beale, eso había sido hace mucho tiempo, sería totalmente diferente, sin darse cuenta se miró al espejo y notó sus ojos más claros y grises que nunca, su rostro era pálido aquel día, aunque no tan cetrino como su amigo Snape, los nervios empeoraban todo porque sentían dolor de estómago, su largo cabello liso en las raices y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas caía ordenadamente hacía adelante y tuvo que recogerselos con una coleta y tomó su escoba una estrella fugaz, la mejor escoba de todas, regalo de su madre. No se sentía para nada popular, ni mucho menos como una heroína como suelen sentirse los buscadores, amaba el Quidditch, pero odiaba que los ojos del todo el mundo estuvieran sobre ella de esa forma. 


	2. Un amigo muy singular

**Ojos de Dragón – Capitulo 2**

**Capitulo 2**

Oyó un silbato y se reunió con el resto del equipo, al minuto siguiente montaron en sus escobas y planearon por el campo, un abucheo coronó la escena y un gran aplauso por parte de toda la casa Slytherin, Rufus Blaise se codeaba sonriente con Mc Gonagall y le dirigía una mirada optimista a Dumbledore, contrastando con su seriedad habitual. 

Florence vio al equipo de Gryffindor en frente con sus túnicas escarlatas que esperaban la señal para ponerse en acción. El capitán de Slytherin Jay Roderick mostraba su rostro más temible y le mandaba malas miradas al capitán de Gryffindor Scott Bishop, el silbato sonó y todos los jugadores se pusieron en posiciones, James Potter salió disparado tomando la Quaffle, mientras que el buscador de Gryffindor rodeaba el campo, Florence empezó a planear y puso en práctica su estrategia, iba planeando lentamente cuando aceleró sin previo aviso, dirigiéndose a los postes.

- No te la dejaré tan fácil – Dijo ella para si misma.

 Fue a la máxima velocidad y el buscador de Gryffindor fue tras ella, para hacerle creer que perseguía la snitch, cosa que no era verdad. Le dio un montón de vueltas mirando hacia el frente y en una curva muy fuerte, viró a tiempo y sin más aviso el buscador de Gryffindor impactó con el poste de los goles, causando que se cayera de la escoba y que la multitud gritara enardecida de enojo. Florence siguió planeando no sin antes escuchar los comentarios e insultos del comentador del partido, un chico de Hufflepuff…

- Es obvio la jugada sucia de Harrington, no sabe de Quidditch, no se ha leído las reglas… - Dijo en un sonido amplificado haciendo que todos se burlaran de ella, el capitán del equipo Roderick más bien la felicitó.

- Ya empiezas a tomar nuestro ritmo, eh… Harrington.

            Pero aquel elogio no detuvo a Florence de seguir buscando la snitch, buscaba en cada lugar y los ruidos de la multitud la aturdían. Fue cuando de repente vio un destello dorado, pero demasiado tarde, ya el buscador de Gryffindor iba tras ella, Florence salió disparada y lo logró alcanzar. A pocos metros logró adelantarlo, mientras el chico se quejaba y trataba de patearle la escoba, pero no pudo, sin previo aviso se lanzó furiosa hacia delante, tomando la Snitch y cayendo al suelo desde 10 metros, todos quedaron expectantes e incluso el buscador de Gryffindor quedó paralizado de miedo, Florence se levantó con un brazo fracturado y en el otro brazo la snitch dorada.

- Gana Slytherin, a pesar de la inmensa trampa, que todos hemos…

- Cállate muchacho – Dijo Blaise a tiempo y sonriéndole a los demás profesores.

            Fue una alegría indescriptible, toda la casa Slytherin gritaba hasta más no poder y sus consignas eran igual de fuertes, Florence fue alzada por los demás estudiantes, todos celebraban, todos en Slytherin, menos una persona… Morgana Zewell. Fue la primera vez que Florence pudo saborear la gloria y la victoria. Muchos que antes le hacian malas caras en Slytherin, le saludaban y uno que otro chico le decía "Excelente partido Harrington". Pero el odio de las demás casa se hizo notar, la indiferencia y las caras largas aumentaron al igual que los comentarios grotescos

- Es una suerte, que magnifica jugada Harrington – decía Snape cada vez que se cruzaba con otro de Gryffindor. – Estás demostrando lo mucho que vales.

            Pese a toda la energía positiva y el orgullo, Gryffindor le ganó a Hufflepuff de una manera muy ridicula, dejándolos en la cabeza con más de 200 puntos haciéndolos campeones, esto había enfurecido a todos los de Slytherin, que veían a los Hufflepuff como uno inútiles y a los de Gryffindor como unos oportunistas saboteadores, aunque la actuación de Florence siempre daba de que hablar ya que sabía jugar con acción, ágilmente sin romper ninguna regla directamente.

            De nuevo llegaron las vacaciones y esta vez se mantuvo más comunicada, Eileen fue varias veces a su mansión, la habían pasado bien. Snape la había invitado a su modesta casa y ella accedió, sus padres no estaban muy convencidos y por eso no la dejaron ir, nunca supo porque sus padres no aceptaban ni le tenían confianza a Snape. Florence lo invitó a la suya, a escondidas de sus padres, pero a la final se encontraron en el bosque cercano a la mansión Harrington.

- Oye Harrington, si que has cambiado. – Dijo Snape con una sonrisa entre dientes. – Ya pasaste a Morgana, eres alta y…

- Callate pegoste cara de poste, no tienes fuerza. – Florence disfrutaba molestarlo.

- ¿Con que no tengo fuerza? Ya veremos – Snape salió tras ella para derribarla, pero Florence lo que hizo fue empujarlo, los dos cayeron en la grama.

- ¿Qué materias anotaste? – Snape parecía muy interesado.

- Adivinación y Runas Antiguas, siempre me ha dado curiosidad conocer ese montón de escrituras raras, debe ser interesante. ¿y tu?

- Aritmancia y Adivinación, Morgana me dijo que Adivinación era interesante así que no tenia nada que perder, no iba a perder mi tiempo con Estudios Muggles ni a ponerme a descifrar esas letras antiguas, realmente no tengo ánimos, ojala fueran mas artes oscuras. Ojala Dumbledore cambiara las materias que dan, son aburridas.

- A mi me gustan.

- Lógico, tomaste las materias que le gustan a Potter, a ver si lo ves más seguido. ¿Te gusta él verdad?

- ¿Cómo dices eso, pegoste? – Dijo Florence para enfadarlo.

- Se sincera, siempre lo tratas amablemente, ¿sientes debilidad por él? – Snape se paró firmemente y la miró a los ojos.

- No tiene que ver. No tengo porque tratarlo mal no tengo problemas con él, no siento debilidad por nadie.

- ¿Por nadie?

- Si, eso creo.

- Florence, ¿aun me odias? – Snape la había llamado por su nombre. Florence lo miró seriamente.

- No

- ¿Cómo? ¿Es que las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros? ¿Cuándo fue?

- No se, no me di cuenta. No podría odiarte, cuando realmente te quiero. – Florence estaba roja hasta las orejas y lo mismo que Snape estaba sorprendido. - ¿Somos amigos?

- Claro, siempre ha sido así. Pero por favor, no te vayas a poner a llorar en mi hombro, odio las personas y situaciones sentimentales.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Florence había afilado su mirada.

- a Ivan y a Morgana, se la pasan dándose besos y demás, son patéticos. Cuando Morgana tiene días difíciles llora al hombro de Ivan, los llaman la familia Lestrange, son tal para cual.

- Sev, me llamaste por mi nombre. 

- No me digas Sev, odio eso.

- Está bien, Severus Snape. O más bien, pegoste.

- Cuando aprenda la maldición Imperius te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras. – Snape se levantó y se dirigió a la aldea – Es mejor que nos vayamos, o si no tus padres pensaran que andas haciendo cosas que no debes, me atrevería a decir.

- Cállate, no es así. Aunque si debo reportarme en mi casa. Nos vemos en el colegio. – Florence hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, se despidió de Snape con un beso en la mejilla, este se le quedó viendo raro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Snape

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – Preguntó Florence al ver su cetrina cara.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Snape instantáneamente perdió el color cetrino para pasar a un color rosado.

- Todos lo hacen, me estaba despidiendo. ¿Te afecta tanto?

- No, nunca nadie me había dado eso.

- ¡Acostúmbrate entonces!

            Esas vacaciones pasaron y el tercer curso comenzó, Florence se la pasaba sola con Eileen y con Snape nada más, no le gustaba las miradas que le lanzaban los otros miembros de otras casas. Un día en adivinación el Profesor Catterpole les leyó la bola de Cristal, esta materia los tenían con los de Gryffindor.

- A ver… a ver… Black, que vemos aquí. – Catterpole hizo un gesto de concentración y respiró profundamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que ve? – Dijo Felicia la chica de Gryffindor.

- Oh no… - Catterpole se quitó las gafas y suspiró – Hijo, cuanto lo siento. Iras a Azkaban, lo veo claro …

- Eso es mentira, yo no creo en eso – Sirius parecía incrédulo.

- Que positivo – Dijo James ofendido.

- Es improbable – Lupin se negaba a creerlo.

- Deben saber que… - el Profesor Catterpole se puso las gafas y pareció perdido por un momento mientras dirigió su mirada a una chica distraída de cabello negro, era Florence – Un momento, tu niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Florence Harrington – Florence estaba distraída cuando la señalaron, pero inmediatamente se incorporó - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Eres tú, veo algo malo… tenebrosidad, tú vas a ayudar a la tenebrosidad. Eres un pilar importante, lo serás en la orden tenebrosa. Ascenderás y ascenderás, veo muertes y torturas, eres parte de un reino infernal y oscuro, torturas, desapariciones, lujuria y odio. Tu futuro, está marcado. Eres una amenaza para nuestro mundo, Harrington.

            El Profesor Catterpole lo había dicho a gritos y muy nervioso, Florence quedó paralizada por aquello y los demás hicieron silencio observándola.

- ¿Esta bromeando? No se de que habla. – Florence estaba asustada por aquello.

- Lo sabrás, tú tienes el poder de detenerlo todo, es ahora o nunca. No sabes lo que he visto hoy.

- ¿Qué ha visto usted? – Dijo Florence en el tono más seco.

- Vi perdición y poder, vi el poder maligno que está a punto de surgir. Tuve visiones, no querrán vivirlas, fue espantoso, se me coló un frío hasta mis huesos, un sudor recorrió mi cuerpo. Fue horror, escuché llantos, se confundían los gritos y sollozos, no sabían si eran tus victimas o eras tu misma… estas destinada al dolor.

- Cállese. No mienta – Dijo Snape mientras se levantaba de su asiento – No le creas Harrington, es un mentiroso.

- ¿Sabes porque a ella le va a ocurrir todo eso? – Catterpole había adoptado una actitud de profeta.

- ¿Por qué? Invente algo rápido. – Snape gritaba con un tono de furia. Pero Catterpole lucia sereno y calmado.

- Gracias a ti muchacho, y tú también pagarás. – Catterpole se lo dijo al oído y en un susurro que nadie escuchó, Snape tomo su mochila y se largó inmediatamente enojado. Florence se quedó callada y Eileen estaba a su lado.

- Vamos amiga, no es cierto. No te va a pasar nada de eso, ya verás.

            Los días consecutivos, notaba como el rumor de lo que había pasado en Adivinación, se extendió por todo el colegio. Mucha gente se hacía a un lado cuando le veían, ella poco le importaba, su situación no era muy buena antes de que el Profesor Catterpole le dijera todo aquello. Por un tiempo mantuvo distancia y estuvo apartada de todo, Eileen siempre pasaba tiempo con ella.

- Vamos, Florence. Ánimos, somos de Slytherin no nos importa lo que piensen esos idiotas.

- Esos idiotas también son de Slytherin, prefiero estar sola.

- ¿Te refieres a la pandilla de Snape? Son unos imbéciles también, sobre todo "Morgana Lestrange", es una creída desde que se la pasa con ellos. Iván Lestrange es un mal nacido, al igual que…

- No todos Eileen. – Florence tenía la frente colorada – No todos son malos.

-¿Ah? Ahora te caen bien ellos…

- No, simplemente no me la llevo mal con Snape.

- ¿El que te cortó el mechón en primer año? – Eileen soltó una risita.

- Si, ya no se mete conmigo y por lo menos me saluda. Mira mi mechón creció – Florence no dejaba de estar roja.

- Ya veo, pero no te debes sentir mal por los demás, el resto de Slytherin te quiere porque eres la mejor buscadora, ¿lo viste? Aplastaste a Hufflepuff en el partido pasado.

- Eileen, ¡todos le ganan a Hufflepuff!

- Como sea, no te debe importar lo que haya dicho Catterpole, es un viejo loco. No sabe lo que dice. Dijo que Black iría a Azkaban, ¿ya lo ves?

- Que Black vaya a Azkaban, no lo veo imposible. El y James le encantan las bromas de mal gusto, a veces se pasan.

- Si, pero por lo menos Snape tiene la decencia de ponerlos en su sitio ¿vamos al invernadero?, tenemos clases de Herbologia.

- Si, o también a veces sacarlos de sitio.

            Camino al invernadero, se tuvieron que apartar de un grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw.

- Eh, Harrington. ¿Quieres ser mi victimaria? – Dijo un chico de mirada hosca y cejas espesas.

- Cuidado, allá va la hechicera tenebrosa, ¡huyan! – Una chica de cabello rizado hacia muecas.

- Vamos, no sean tan duros. – Un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos vivarachos el líder de la pandilla les reclamaba.

- Ah. Fletcher. ¿A ti al igual que Black les gusta Harrington? – Dijo con sorna la chica.

- No, no es eso… - Florence y Eileen ignoraron los comentarios, pero se tuvieron que aguantar las risitas de los de Hufflepuff, al llegar al invernadero.

- ¿de que se ríen? – Dijo Eileen molesta.

- De nada – Dijo una chica que aun aguantaba la risa.

- No se de que te preocupas Eileen, son Hufflepuff, son basura. Nunca han ganado la copa de las Casas y menos la copa de Quidditch, son unos completos inútiles. – Dijo Florence con una tonada hiriente y afilando su mirada, los chicos se le quedaron viendo muy enojados pero con temor. Una chica intervino.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Harrington? ¿Nos vas a matar a todos?

- Podría, pero no vale la pena usar mis maldiciones tenebrosas en ustedes, hay mejores formas para escoria como ustedes.

- Te equivocas, todos los Slytherins son la escoria de este colegio.

- Creen que somos escoria, porque somos mejores – La voz fría de Severus Snape sobresalía por detrás al llegar con su pandilla.

- A ver si son tan gallitos de meterse con ellas dos, ahora que estamos todos aquí. – Dijo Ernest Wilkes apuntando con su varita.

- Ya basta, no necesitamos más problemas. Déjenlos en paz. – Dijo saliendo del silencio Arabella Figg quien había permanecido callada hasta ese momento.

- Vaya, si hasta a Figg ha tenido que pedirles disculpas a nombre de ellos. – Morgana del brazo de Lestrange se mostraba irónica y muy pedante.

            El resto de la clase se pasó entre miradas desafiantes de entre miembros de las dos casas, hasta que la Profesora Bloom los puso en equipos de cuatro para plantar Orquídeas Negras. A Florence le tocó con Arabella Figg, Morgana y un chico de aspecto rudo llamado  Gary Hurringan de Hufflepuff.

Al principio  todos estaban tensos, pero luego tuvieron que acostumbrarse a trabajar en equipo, no era nada fácil, había que mantener la planta húmeda mientras plantaba en una maceta con tierra abonada. Pero a su vez había que lanzarles un hechizo para evitar que se marchitaran, y tenían que estar pendientes de sus afiladas espinas venenosas, no era una orquídea normal. Morgana la susurró a Florence por debajo.

- Escucha bien, Harrington. No me caes nada bien, pero se que tus intenciones son tan malas como las mías. Estamos del mismo bando y por eso te defiendo, solo en teoría, no me negaría a lanzarte una maldición ¿sabes?

- Si, Morgana. No te tengo miedo, me produces lástima.

- Ya veremos, quien tiene lástima de quien. No creo en esas predicciones, eres una niña consentida por tus padres, no dejaras las faldas de tu madre para torturar muggles.

- ¿Torturar muggles?

- Si, es lo que los magos tenebrosos hacen, como el Señor Snape, es un experto lo hemos visto en vacaciones haciéndolo, pudo evadir a los de ministerio, no te enteraste porque no eres amiga de ninguno de nosotros.

- Eso piensas tú. – Florence alzó ligeramente la voz – Arabella, por favor ¿me pasas esa podadora?

- Claro, aquí la tienes Harring… Florence. – Arabella la miró profundamente y Florence le sonrió de una manera cordial. Morgana la desaprobó con la mirada y siguió plantando su orquídea de una forma brusca.

            Florence mostraba confusión, su madre siempre le mandaba lechuzas, su padre ya no se dignaba a escribirle. En las cartas su madre trataba de animarla siempre, pero ya Florence la sentía lejana, su padre estaba detrás de esto. Pensaba en las palabras de Morgana, ¿El papá de Snape torturando muggles? A diferencia de los demás Slytherin Florence no sentía aberración por los muggles. Pero se preguntaba si ella de verdad iba a ser una de ellos, si ella seria una hechicera tenebrosa, lo tenía todo, era una estudiante astuta e inteligente, era callada y meditaba cada cosa, le sería fácil conseguir el poder, era fuerte y había aprendido a controlar muchas cosas, pero prefería pasarla sola y alejada de toda esa gente, era como gastar sus energías en cosas innecesarias, pero las palabras de Morgana le retumbaban en la cabeza, "No te enteraste porque no eres amiga de ninguno de nosotros", era mentira, era amiga de Snape, pero el nunca le había dicho eso, quizás por considerarla una chica alejada de todo eso.

- Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana. – Eileen llegó a la sala con unas amigas de un curso mayor que la trataban bien. – ¿vendrás?

- Claro que si. – Dijo Florence - ¡Que bien!

- Ya vuelvo, voy a las lechucearía a pedirle dinero a mis padres, quiero comprar bombas fétidas, ya verás lo que le haremos a Fletcher y a su pandilla.

- Bien…

            Un montón de alumnos entraron armando bulla y riendo, era el grupo de Snape, venían divirtiéndose y de seguro venían de hacer alguna travesura.

- Muy bien Severus, ese conjuro de babosas carnívoras, le arderá el estomago durante semanas – Dijo Morgana riéndose. Los demás aun tenían carcajadas sonoras.

- Tenias que ver la cara de Black, de completo perdedor, un perdedor pestilente. – Reía Ernest Wilkes, mientras Evan Rosier sacaba su varita.

- Hoy aprendí el hechizo paralizador. – Dijo con orgullo.

- Ese lo aprendí la primera semana que llegué aquí. Deberias perfeccionar tu maldición Imperius, falta que te hace, podremos divertirnos con Potter – Snape sonaba muy complacido.

- Mejor es la cruciatus, pero debemos tener cuidado el ministerio las tiene prohibidas. Nos mandarían a Azkaban al primer intento.

- No seas idiota Ernest, no vamos a hacerle daño a Potter así en las narices de Dumbledore, nos expulsarían, no tenemos que exhibirnos para mostrar que tenemos poder. – Dijo Iván mientras volteaba hacia la chica que estaba sentada sola en un sillón. - ¿Qué haces allí Harrington? ¿Sueñas con aprender artes oscuras?

- No puede, su padre no la deja, ¿no es así…? -. Rosier le sacó una mirada de desprecio.

- Muérete Rosier, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – Florence les lanzó una mirada asesina que los hizo retroceder a todos, la trataban duro pero la respetaban. Snape la miró y ella también le dirigió una mirada intensa de odio, así que luego de esto salió de la sala común hacia las afueras del colegio a un paso seguro, sin escuchar los insultos por parte de los otros alumnos de las otras casas, hasta que tropezó nada más y nada menos que con James Potter y Peter Pettigrew.

- Cuidado, mira por donde vas Florence – Dijo James tambaleándose.

- Oh Perdona, no te vi.

- ¿Como será? si quieres matar a alguien con esa cara.

- Hoy no es un buen día. Permiso.

- ¿Vas a Hogsmeade?

- Si. – Florence le volteó y notó como Peter se sonrojaba

- ¿Te gustaría tomarte una cerveza de mantequilla con nosotros? – James le sonreía muy audaz.

- Bueno… ¿Por qué no?

- Peter estaría encantado, Sirius también… cuando se recupere claro. - Peter lo mando a callar.

- Nos vemos – Florence no sabía porque Snape odiaba tanto a James y a Sirius, no eran tan malos, aunque era cierto que a el lo trataban mal y a ella no, sintió que la vigilaban, así que se fue por el vestíbulo a los jardines, al pasar cerca del estadio de Quidditch, siguió de largo y dio una vuelta, se sentó en la cima de una colina donde habían matorrales y se veía el lago. Allí se sentó a observar el cielo.

- No me habías dicho que te ibas a citar con Potter y su pandilla en Hogsmeade – La fría voz de Snape sonaba desde atrás. Florence se levantó y lo vio enojado entre los matorrales.

- No me dijiste que tu padre torturaba muggles a escondidas del ministerio – Florence se mostraba igual de fría y enojada.

- ¿Y que? ¿Acaso te importa? – Snape se le acercaba amenazante.

- Pensé que éramos amigos. – Florence comenzó a llorar en silencio.

- No llores, Harrington, no llores. No le des el gusto al mundo, no sufras por gente que no sufriría por ti.

- Soy un completa estúpida en creerte, me has engañado. – Florence estaba muy dolida – Que rabia que me da.

- No te engañé, se me pasó decirte… no tiene importancia.

- Serás igual a tu padre, me olvidarás, no seremos más amigos. Serás feliz mientras asesinas a muggles.

- No haré eso, siempre seremos amigos, ¿acaso te quieres alejar de mi?

- Tu te has alejado de mi, tu con tu pandilla.

- Ellos son mis amigos, no puedo…

- Cuando andas a mi lado lo haces a escondidas, nuestra amistad es a escondidas, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo que descubran algo?

- No, no es así – Snape le vociferaba descontrolado.

- No les caigo bien y por eso lo entiendo, soy una más, pero pensaba que…

- ¿Te iba a defender frente a ellos? Lo he hecho miles de veces, me molestan por ello pero no me interesa, no veo el problema

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que yo salude a James?

- James es mi enemigo, y tú te atreves a tratarlo.

- No tiene que ver, eso no tiene porque afectar…

- Si me afecta, eres mi mano derecha y ¿así me pagas?

- ¿Tu mano derecha? Claro, luego de que Morgana haga de mi lo que sea ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? 

- No quiero verte con ninguno de ellos, no quiero verte fuera de los límites, quiero cuidar cada paso que das.

- Pero no puedes, no te pertenezco, ¿o si?

- Tal vez no me pertenezcas aun, pero te puedo controlar.

- No puedes, no tengo dueño. – Florence estaba roja de la furia. Snape se le acercó cerca de su cara y le repitió.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Snape se le acercó más con su cara enojada.

- Mi instinto. Se que ocurre aquí, pequeño pegoste. – Florence lo miraba con sus poderosos ojos que lo desafiaban.

- ¿Instinto? Si fueras una de esas del montón te habría mandado a la enfermería desde hace tiempo con una maldición irreversible, aun lo sigo pensando estoy dudando en hacerlo…

- Dudas, claro que si. Estas en un dilema… - Florence adoptó una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Qué dilema? – Snape no le gustaba que Florence supiera algo que el no supiera.

- No sabes si mandarme a la enfermería con una maldición horrorosa o… besarme. – Florence tenía toda la maldad del mundo, maldad que ninguna otra niña de 13 podría tener. Snape rió sarcásticamente, hasta que repentinamente la sujetó fuertemente por la garganta como si fuera a ahorcarla.

- Según tu, tengo un dilema. Se me podría pasar la mano, y envenenarte con una poción que hoy mismo he preparado a escondidas del Profesor Boot en pociones.

- No lo harías… - Florence le susurró pero sus ojos seguían pareciendo brillantes y Snape sin pleno aviso pegó su boca de la de Florence por instinto, ella hizo lo mismo, nunca había hecho eso. Snape la besaba como ella nunca había visto a un chico besar a una chica, hasta que Florence lo apartó de su lado.

- ¿Ves? – Florence le sonrío. – No serías capaz

- Espero haberte hecho feliz…

- ¿Nunca habías besado a una chica? 

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No hay candidatas dignas de mis finos labios. – Snape replicaba de mal humor y con aires de maldad mientras miraba el horizonte, Florence fue a su lado y le replicó.

- Acabas de hacer, lo que supuestamente a ti, te molesta…

- Afortunadamente nadie nos ha visto – Dijo Snape mientras la miraba de reojo. 

            Los días consecutivos a ese encuentro fueron iguales, se saludaban en clase y se miraban cómplicemente, incluso la pandilla de Snape parecía haber notado algo raro en su "compañero" porque le hacían burlas.

- Sevie, ¿estás enamorado? – Decía Ivan mientras Snape volteaba y lo mandaba al infierno.

- Si, te notamos alegre y entusiasta, cuando por lo general eres serio. Cuidado si le sonríes a Potter, pensaríamos que te estarías pasando de bando.

- Cállense, no le voy a sonreír a nadie – Snape volvió a una fingida situación de malhumor, aunque no se sentía tan mal. Pensaba en la chica que tenía adelante en Pociones, esa chica a la cual le había cortado un mechón de pelo la primera semana en Hogwarts, que había captado su simpatía a través de su manera de tratarlo.

- Florence, te noto más sonriente de lo usual, ¿te pasa algo? – Eileen la miraba de una forma rara mientras ella fruncía el entrecejo.

- Claro que no, estoy igual de siempre.

- Parecieras en otra órbita, ¿estás enamorada?

- No, ese es mi problema.

-¿No será por lo que aceptaste ir con Potter a Hogsmeade? ¿Te gusta James?

- Claro que no, solo me invitaron unas bebidas y no quiero ser tan antipática en decir no.

- ¿Cómo sabrían ellos que clase de bebidas hay?

- No lo se.

            Florence se encontró en Hogsmeade y compartió un rato con los chicos de Gryffindor, no era algo común de todos los días. Sirius le sonreía mucho a Florence y ella trataba de ponerlo en su lugar.

- Sabes, preciosa… ¿Alguna ves te he dicho lo bien que me caes? Iría a Azkaban por ti.

- ¿En serio?

- Exageras Sirius, yo que tu a mi no me gustaría ir para allá ni por Lily.

- ¿Lily? Ah… ¿Cómo es eso?

- Nada, digo, por ningún amigo iría yo a Azkaban, bueno tal vez si… - James dudaba con las orejas muy rojas

- ¿No podías nombrarnos a nosotros? Nombraste a Lily, significa mucho para ti. – Dijo Lupin mirando con picardía.

- Cállense, están tratando mal a nuestra invitada de Slytherin.

- ¿Dónde está ella? – Dijo Florence, un grupo bullicioso entró a las tres escobas en ese momento.

- No pudo venir, su hermana extravió su permiso antes de venir a Hogwarts, y no le ha escrito a sus padres, dice que sus padres se complican mucho con eso de mandar lechuzas y una carta muggle no llegaría nunca, prefirió buscar la autorización en Navidad.

- ¿Cómo te tratan en tu casa? ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que el sombrero se equivoco al ponerte en Slytherin, no eres tan mala como ellos.

- No somos malos, somos ambiciosos. No se – Florence dudó. Vio a Eileen con chispas en los ojos desde lejos en la barra, se sintió mal por ella. Se iba a despedir cuando oyó desde la puerta…

- MALDITA SEA, FLORENCE! – Todos en el local se quedaron callados y un chico con paso arrogante de Slytherin llegó hasta ella, corrió su cabello negro hacia atrás, era Severus Snape, al pararse se quedó serio mirando con un tic en la mejilla y colorado. Florence por primera vez se veía muy pálida. Snape reaccionó a tiempo al darse cuenta que todos miraban…

- Harrington, niña ¿qué haces aquí con ellos? – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada y horrorosa

- Nada… solo que, ellos me invitaron.

- Bien…

- ¿Desde cuando sabe tu nombre? – Dijo James riéndose y dándole un codazo a Sirius

- Más bien, ¿desde cuando sabes distinguir entre un hombre y una mujer? – Lupin y Pettigrew se echaron a reír como locos mientras unos alumnos se unían a las burlas, Florence miró nerviosa y Snape arrimó la mesa violento, tomó a Florence del brazo y la arrastró del brazo hacia la salida.

- Oye imbécil, no trates mal a las mujeres – Dijo Sirius.- De seguro tu madre nunca…

- No hables de mi madre – Snape le lanzó una maldición rápido, mientras la pandilla de Slytherin estaba asombrada de su comportamiento.

- La pagarás. – Dijo James.

            Afuera del local, Snape llevó a Florence a un lugar discreto.

- ¿Qué hacías con ellos? – Vociferaba furioso.

- No tenías que ponerte así, solo tomaba a unas cervezas de mantequilla…- le gritó ella igual de enojada.

- No me gustan ellos, se meten conmigo y tú los sigues, ¿acaso te gusta James? No te lo preguntaré, se que es así…

- No es verdad – Florence estaba furiosa.

- Si, lo imaginas cada día y por eso me has buscado a mí. Cuando me besas te imaginas que lo besas a él. Eileen sabe que a ti te gusta él, acéptalo y deja de parecer una niña estúpida tras de él, que no es mas que un desagradable pretencioso.

- A mi no me gusta James, acéptalo. Eso quisieras tú, ¿verdad? Para tener un verdadero motivo para partirlo en dos con tus maldiciones, pero no es así… - Florence le dio la espalda.

- Esto no acaba aquí, Harrington. – Snape se volvió a donde estaba su pandilla, Eileen llegó a donde ella

- ¿Qué le pasa a Snape? Va terminar siendo nuestro jefe de casa, todo un gruñón y regañón.

- Se que también estás enojada conmigo por lo de… - Le dijo Florence a Eileen

- Si, enojada que no me llamaste a reunirme con ellos, ¿no has visto la mirada salvaje y audaz de ese Lupin? Es como de un lobo, ¿no crees?

- Eileen, ¿te gusta ese amigo de James?

- No, nunca. Me simpatiza.

Fin del capitulo

**Arwen**** Black: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, aquí va la continuación. Espero que te siga gustando y recuerda que para cualquier comentario, sugerencia y quejas… aquí en los reviews. No te preocupes, para el capitulo 7 u 8 ya vendrá Lucius, el tiene una parte y un lugar importante en mi historia. Después de todo voy a narrar el futuro y esta historia tiene mucho Slytherin para rato.**

Espero sus reviews y sugerencias!!!


	3. Siguiendo adelante

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios. Bueno aquí hay un adelanto…. Es el capitulo 3, pero prometo que el 4 vendrá mas temprano y será mas largo, he estado ocupada con mis pruebas para la Universidad… a quien le importa aquí está el capitulo.

**Capitulo 3**

            Snape volvió a tratarla en pocos días. Claro, de una manera ruda, pues no podía dejar de ser su amigo, era como algo necesario para él. Florence tuvo mas distancias, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo las cosas volvieron a ser como antes…

- ¿Ya se te pasó el enojo? Señor Gruñón. – Dijo Florence llegando de practicar Quidditch.

- Tu sabes lo que pienso Harrington… - Dijo Snape por lo bajo.

- Ahora soy Harrington, ¿ya no soy Florence?… cambias tan rápido y dices lo que te conviene, no pudiste evitar sentir… 

- No sentí más que indignación. Te gusta el ricachón de Potter, porque es tan ricachón como toda tu familia, no haces más que engañarte. – Snape parecía muy serio, pero Florence no hizo mas que reírse y sus ojos grises adoptaron un tono mas ironico.

- ¿Crees aun que me gusta James? – Florence parecía divertida con aquello. - ¿Sabes? Creo que no me conoces…

- Tu, eres la que no te conoces y mucho menos puedes conocerme a mi.

- ¿Ah si? Creo que estás equivocado. Te noto en la incertidumbre, estás desesperado y aparentas total control Snape. Ves cosas donde no las hay… solo por tu modo pesimista de ver la vida.

- ¿Pesimista?

- Crees que me gusta James, porque lo odias. La sola idea de que yo me vuelva su amiga te estremece. – Snape se quedó callado, un grupo de chicos septimo año llegaron y subieron a sus dormitorios y otros se quedaron hablando, Florence no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a donde el estaba.

- A veces Snape, me asustas un poco… solo un poco. – Dijo ella con una sonrisita.

- Se que en los demás inspiro temor, por mi severidad. No soy de confiar, lo sabes…

- No, lo digo por que temo que me contagies esa locura… eres un genio loco, inteligente. – Dijo ella volteando. 

- No creo que exista, alguien mas… recto y lúcido que yo, no pierdo tiempo en tonterías… - 

- Uh, Tonterías… mira quien habla de tonterías, el que quedó rayado por hacer un show en las Tres Escobas calificado como Ridiculo. – Florence sonrío irónica y Snape de repente apretó el brazo de la chica fuertemente y la miró muy serio, obviamente no le causaba ninguna gracia. 

- A veces, eres intolerable, asquerosa ricachona.

- Bien, creo que estoy clara… ¿amigos? – Florence extendió su mano. Pero Snape tomó otra idea, tomó su mano y la jaló hacia delante y quedando sus caras muy cerca uno del otro, le dijo.

- Si vuelves a estar fuera de mis dominios, lo lamentarás. 

- Tomaré eso como un si

- No se porque no puedo odiar a alguien como tu…- Snape suspiro y tomó en sus manos un pergamino.

- ¿Qué es eso Snape? – Decía Florence mientras este mismo revisaba un pergamino verdoso.

- Veía la notificación de un señor, parece que necesita un gran maestro de pociones, lo conoceré en Vacaciones.

- ¿De que se trata? – Florence parecía curiosa - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Lord Voldemort, es un mago con muchos poderes, incluso muchos  mas poderes que ese vejete de Dumbledore, tiene el poder, y ha solicitado un maestro brillante de pociones, mi especialidad es pociones, se mucho más que los alumnos de séptimo y…mi padre lo conoce

- Apenas tienes 13 años, Sev. – Florence parecía poco cómoda

- No me llames Sev, odio eso. Pero ya verás como lograré, tiene mucho poder, quizás pueda obtener un poco de ese poder…

- No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto… pero si tu lo dices, ten cuidado con lo que haces.

- Si, Harrington pareces la mamá que nunca tuve. No va a pasar nada, veras que divertido será para nosotros…

- ¿Nosotros?

- ¿Vendrás? Somos amigos, inseparables, sabemos más que todos ellos de artes oscuras, seremos los más beneficiados, somos astutos, diferentes, no le importamos a ellos, pero junto a el nos haremos invencibles, ¿Qué dices?

- Aun faltan 4 años para salir de Hogwarts, tendremos bastante tiempo para pensarlo, ¿en serio crees que estaremos juntos en todo?

- Si, en todo. ¿Por qué no? Somos amigos…

- Somos amigos.

En la mañana siguiente, Eileen estaba comiendo el desayuno junto a Florence

- Miren lo que me han regalado – Dijo Eileen sorprendida abriendo su paquete en el desayuno a la mañana siguiente – ¡Es terrible!

Eileen tenía una caja con una cara de asco, las demás chicas rieron y Florence se acercó finalmente. Dentro de la caja había un ratoncillo color dorado dormitando la siesta, con una cola larga y orejas puntiagudas.

- ¡Es precioso! – Dijo Florence.

- ¿Precioso? Es una rata, sabes como odio las ratas… No se porque, pero me recuerda a Pettigrew. Ugh. – Dijo Eileen conmocionada, algunos alumnos de las otras casas voltearon a verla.

- Es precioso, siempre quise tener una. Mis padres no me dejaban, claro – Florence la animaba y tomaba al ratoncillo en sus manos.

- Quizás puedas practicar artes oscuras en ellas, Florence – Dijo Ivan riéndose con Morgana y con Ernest, pero Severus permaneció callado.

- Mis padres aun no saben mis gustos, siempre les pedí tener un Lobo de mascota, pero claro en Hogwarts no permiten tener lobos… - Dijo Eileen, mientras Florence sonreía dándole un poco de tostada al pequeño animal.

- Vamos… es tu nueva mascota, ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? – Florence estaba fascinada.

- ¿Te gustan los ratones? – Snape la miró afiladamente

- Si, podría ser… ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los de Gryffindor. – Florence miró a Snape mientras se iba con sus amigos en dirección al tercer piso. Peter Pettigrew la miraba fijamente, Florence bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño roedor.

- Creo que Pettigrew gusta de ti, Florence. – Dijo Morgana pasando a su lado – No se que a que hora se le ocurrió al sombrero ponerte en Slytherin, teniendo tu Club de fans en Gryffindor. – Dicho esto marchó con el resto de la pandilla. 

- Te tratan mal – Florence volteó y vió a Peter Pettigrew en un rincón del salón con cara de lástima - ¿No es así?

- Algo duro, pero se acepta. – Florence volvió su mirada a su mesa.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó el pequeño Peter – Este salón está casi vacio. – Era verdad, apenas habian unos cuantos estudiantes más.

- Quizás, sus pequeños cerebros no les permitan saber que la clase va a comenzar ahora. – Florence le dijo lógica al chico. Eileen Jordan miraba pícara y sonriendo para si. 

- Oye Peter, ¿es verdad eso? – Dijo Morgana desde atrás. – Qué te gusta la Harrington esta, no estaría mal… encajan los dos, ella no parece ser de Slytherin y tu no pareces ser de Gryffindor. – Los chicos que estaban rieron del comentario.

- No me pareció gracioso Zewell – Dijo Peter.

- Cállate, cara de rata rollizo. No eres más que un cerdo asqueroso con cara de rata. Tu haces lo que tus amigotes bobotes hacen… eres un inferior. 

            Peter se puso a llorar, era lógico puesto que siempre era al que molestaban. Eileen y Florence se quedaron viendo la escena con escepticismo.

- Me parece que Morgana aun no ha visto la cara de sapo mal alimentado que tiene su querido Ivan. – Dijo Florence en voz alta y muy desafiante.

- Oh… se me olvidaba, eres una defensora de los idiotas como Pettigrew. – Dijo Morgana, le encanta traspasarse en sus insultos cuando el resto de la pandilla no estaba.

- No tengo ningún problema en mostrarte quien soy. – Florence se levantó y enfurecida le iba a lanzar una maldición, cuando Eileen la detuvo.

- Basta ya, dejalo así. – Dijo Eileen tensa, justo cuando fue irrumpida la sala…

- 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor – Dijo Rufus Blaise entrando enojado, con un grupo de chicos detrás, entre ellos, Ernest, Ivan, Evan, James, Sirius y Remus.

- Profesor, Snape tuvo la culpa. Mire lo que le hizo a James – Dijo Sirius alterado e igual de enojado. James estaba con un ojo morado y un labio partido.

- No quiero excusas Black, siéntese en su puesto.

- Es injusto

- Snape es un maldito desgraciado que se le deja practicar Artes Oscuras a lo libre solo porque es de Slytherin – Dijo James muy ofendido.

- No quiero saber, Potter, Black, ahora mismo vayan a donde el director, no sin antes decirles. 60 puntos menos a Gryffindor por alzar la voz a un profesor.

            En ese momento entró alguien más, era Lily Evans con Severus Snape, este ultimo tenía la apariencia mas deplorable de todas, ya que su cabello negro y grasoso había sido pintado de un color verde electrico y su cara estaba manchada con pintura negra, haciéndolo parecer un mapache. Expedía un olor fuerte, de seguro eran bombas fétidas y venía enojado también.

- Bien hecho, imbécil. Ojala te expulsen – Dijo James pasando rudamente entre los dos.

- Vete y dile a tus mamis que te cuiden, ya que tu solo no puedes. – Dijo Snape fuera de sus casillas.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Dijo Morgana muy sorprendida.

- Nada, una ofensiva de parte de esos Gryffindors – Dijo Ernest frotando los nudillos. – Ya verán…

- Les debería dar vergüenza deshonrar nuestra casa, por eso les quito 5 puntos a Slytherin.

- Es injusto – gritó Lily Evans con la cara roja – No ve lo que sus demonios han hecho, casi destrozan a James y no les quita suficiente puntos… usted está loco.

- No quiero mas gritos ni ofensas hacia mi – Dijo Blaise – Señorita Evans, cierre la boca!

- Ellos empezaron – Dijo Lupin con un tono sereno. – Nos buscaron y nos amenazaron nosotros respondimos.

- No más excusas Lupin, silencio ahora. La clase va a comenzar – Blaise usó un tonó tan severo que todos se callaron y volvieron a sus puestos. Snape se sentó al lado de Florence sin darse cuenta, Morgana se le quedó viendo extraño.

- ¿Y Bien? ¿Quién empezó? – Florence lo miró severo, mientras el bajaba la mirada, no había mostrado esa actitud de nervios con ninguna otra persona.

- Nosotros… pero se lo tenían merecido – Snape la miró momentáneamente.

- No sabes como gastar tu tiempo, ni como gastar bromas. Aprovecha el tiempo en algo más útil. – Florence vio que Morgana los observaba y calló al instante.

- No me digas que hacer niña. – Snape sacó su tarea. En ese momento una niña de primer año entró al salón, era bajita y con cabellos rojizos.

- Eh! Evans, tu mocosa hermana te ha venido a buscar – Dijo Wilkes haciéndole una mueca. Todos rieron, pero Lily lo ignoró, era de Gryffindor su nombre era Marianne pero no era hermana de Lily.

- ¿Qué desea señorita? – Dijo Blaise sin mirarla.

- Busco a Remus Lupin – la niña enrojeció ligeramente, se acercó a Lupin le dio un pergamino y luego sin decir más besó su mejilla, Lupin se quedó plasmado y la niña le sonrio. Florence no podía creerlo, al igual que Eileen se había levantado para tratar de ahorcar a la niñita. Estaba a punto de sujetar su cuello y Florence fue detrás de su amiga y la tumbó al suelo. Todos voltearon y se dieron cuenta del desastre, y empezaron a reír.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Jordan, Harrington, ¿qué hacen allí en el piso? Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado de mi propia casa… - Dijo Blaise mirándolas fríamente.

- Nada, nos tropezamos – Dijo Florence en alto.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me hubieras dejado acabar con la enana esa… - Dijo Eileen con lágrimas en los ojos - esa niña precoz, y de prematura y perturbadora actitud, para acabar con su vida de una manera prematura también.

- Si, pero no es el momento Eileen, no querrás menos puntos para Slytherin.

- A ti no te importa Slytherin

- Pero me importa que no hagas el ridículo frente a todos, no tienes que llegar a eso. – Florence se regresó a su puesto y encendió el caldero.

- No me comprendes. No lo sabes, Florence, a ti no te gusta nadie.- Dijo Eileen triste - No entiendes de eso, no sabes porque luchar mas que por ti misma, no estás en lo mismo que yo. Eres rara a veces.

- Te equivocas – Dijo ella en una tono herido – No sabes…

- Ni siquiera tienes vida social – Dijo Eileen enfurecida mientras la niña pasaba a su lado – por eso no te importa…

- ¿Vida Social? Querida Eileen, no espero realmente que quieras verme en la primera plana de los chismes colegiales, no soy como ninguna de ellas. No soy comun, ni quiero ser reconocida… Te equivocas, nada más ves lo que ves a tus ojos y no más allá.

- Aja, te gusta alguien, ¿Quién es? – Eileen parecía preocupada e interesada.

- No me gusta nadie, y… - Florence miró a Snape que la miró momentáneamente, bajo la mirada - … mejor empecemos la poción, no debemos retrasarnos.

- Bien, tu secreto queda guardado conmigo. No le diré a nadie que te mueres por Potter. – Eileen la miró picaramente.

- No me gusta Potter – Florence no sabía como hacerla comprender que no le pasaba nada, pero iba a ser muy difícil.

**Camila:** Oh si, mas o menos… sucede que ya hay una historia publicada sobre Florence, pero de otra manera. Pero no te preocupes, pronto la sabrás. Mi otra historia se llama El ritmo de la magia. Una es la continuación de la otra, la otra es mas enfocada hacia Harry y esta es más hacia la misma Florence y Snape… Que si Florence reaparece en la vida de Snape, no sabemos, primero tenemos que saber si ella realmente se fue de su vida o si se reaparecerá, aun no lo sabemos…. 

**Vich Malfoy:** Hola Vicu, no te preocupes mucho. Mira que Lucius va a aparecer en unos capítulos mas adelante y va a estar candela, hasta sospecho que tendré que subirle la clasificación a R, si así es, pero mas tarde y no solo por Lucius, sino por muchas cosas más…

**Arwen**** Black: Estoy feliz de que te guste la historia, si es verdad, siente celos, pero no lo admite. Jejejeje, estos hombres, que se hace… esta historia sigue y va para rato. Ya veras el final, ¿un amor? Verás, un amor puede ser, pero muy particular y diferente. Espero que te guste el capitulo, voy a publicarlo más seguido.**


	4. El incidente

**Capitulo 4**

La Navidad fue muy alegre, matizada por las bromas de James y Sirius hacia los Slytherin, eran bromas crueles, como la de furunculos azules que le aplicaron a Ivan Lestrange, que le aumentaron su mala apariencia. Florence tranquilamente evadió todas estas situaciones y fue a la biblioteca, detrás de uno de los estantes de la sección de Quidditch, estaban las chicas de Gryffindor y unas de Ravenclaw.

- Lily, querida amiga. ¿Sabes? No creo que haya nada bueno en nuestra casa – Dijo Felicia, la mejor amiga de Evans. - ¿Ves? La pandilla de Potter nos hace perder puntos, son niños indeseables.

- Muchas veces no es culpa de ellos, hay veces que la pandilla de Slytherin les busca problemas – Dijo Lily.

- Siempre defiendes a Potter – Dijo una chica rubia de Ravenclaw – pareciera que te gusta.

- Jamás. – Dijo Lily haciéndose la ofendida

- ¿No han oído? – Dijo Felicia – Florence, la buscadora de Slytherin gusta de James, por eso se la pasa meditando, aparte de conocer bastante de artes oscuras.

- Si – Dijo la rubia – podría convertirnos en sapos, con tal de conseguir el amor de James, su amiga Eileen le dijo a su amiga Leila que estudia en quinto en nuestra casa, que Florence está enamorada, de quien más que de él.

- ¿Harrington? – Lily dudaba – No lo creo, no me pareciera.

- Si, ella es algo rara. Nunca se le ha visto con chicos, si cuentas como chico a ese Snape, que desagradable – Dijo una chica de cara redonda llamada Ruth que había permanecido callada hasta entonces.

- Que se cree, ¿que todos le van a hacer caso?

- La conocí en primer año – Dijo Lily, Florence miraba afilando su mirada detrás dándose cuenta de que no era vista por nadie. – No era mala persona.

- Si… pero ya sabes lo que pasa con los Slytherins, siempre por el mal camino y… - Felicia bajó la voz  - ¿Saben? – Felicia habló más bajito – Hay veces que me irrita cuando Sirius anda detrás de ella y ella ni se entera. Pareciera como si ella usara filtros amorosos, como tiene dinero…

- ¿Dinero? No parece una Harrington – Dijo la rubia de Ravenclaw – Ni siquiera tiene apariencia de dinero, solo apariencia de…

- ¿escalofriante? – Dijo Felicia – cuando vez a sus ojos da miedo, son tan claros, entre gris tormenta y hiedra verdosa y venenosa…

- Eso es lo que más le gusta a Sirius – Dijo Lily – Hasta escribió un poema… "Lindos cabellos negros, mirada penetrante Misteriosa forma y silueta muy impresionante" 

            Las chicas rieron un poco, Felicia la niña que estaba enamorada de Black, se puso enojada.

- ¿Estás segura que Sirius se refería a Florence? Me suena como a Snape… cabellos negros, mirada penetrante y misteriosa forma. – Dijo la rubia de Ravenclaw sonriendo.

- Me faltó el verso donde habla de sus ojos, pero no importa – Lily tomaba un libro y lo ojeaba mientras cruzaba las piernas.

- ¿Mirada penetrante? ¿Snape? No es mas que un pelo sucio arrogante, sus ojos no hay nada que no haya visto en el estiércol. – Dijo Felicia – Sin duda Sirius es mejor…

- Si en Gryffindor no hay nadie que valga la pena en Slytherin menos… - Dijo una de las chicas.

- Sería feliz si algún día Harrington se largara de aquí y dejara de estar frente a los ojos de Sirius, es una niña pretenciosa. – Dijo Felicia

- No lo es… - Dijo LIly

- Parecieras su amiga, Lily, si te sigues confiando te quedarás sin James.

- No me gusta James… - Lily estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Dónde estará ella? – Seguía Felicia con una nota de resentimiento – Le diría lo que siento, que se vaya al cuerno y que se aleje de mi Sirius, también le lanzaría una maldición.

- Aquí estoy, Felicia Atkood – Florence salió de su rincón y las miró de frente, todas retrocedieron y miraron asustadizas y ella les lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Si algo tenía que hacer valer era su espíritu de Slytherin. Felicia la miró con rabia, pero no dijo nada, bajó la mirada y dio la vuelta.

- Así me gusta, callada es mejor – Dijo Florence en tono de burla.

- Te Odio – Felicia volteó y con la varita le lanzó chispas, esto hizo tropezar a la chica con unos cuantos libros y en un momento un estante había caído encima de Florence, haciendo que las chicas se rieran.

- Felicia, eso no está bien. – Dijo Lily tratando de ayudar a Florence, ella no aceptó su ayuda. Se levantó y sacó su varita. Pero el Bibliotecario Sr. Greey había llegado molesto

- ¿Quién ha hecho desastres? Tú, Slytherin… dime tu nombre, me encargaré a hablar con el jefe de tu casa.

- No fui yo… - Dijo Florence

- Ve a contarle esa historia a tu mamá, vamos… La biblioteca es un lugar para andar en silencio.

- Si, anda… Slytherin. Aprenderás muchas lecciones – Dijo Felicia sonriendo abiertamente.

- Basta, no sigas – Dijo Lily

- Lily, deja de ser tan correcta y seguir las normas, me enfermas. Tan buena, tan santurrona… - Dijo Felicia mirando a su amiga cuando ya Florence estaba lejos.

- No es la manera de ser, si crees que los Slytherins son bajos, pues estás cayendo como ellos. Has hecho lo mismo, no está bien… - Lily seguía defendiendo su punto de vista, mientras las demás cabeceaban de un lado al otro negándolo. Con tantos años de rivalidad entre Slytherin y las demás casas, era difícil que alguien no viera con malos ojos a alguien de la casa de la serpiente. Era común las disputas y las peleas, enfrentamientos y todos querían ver caer a un Slytherin. 

            Pero Florence no se salvaba de ese desprecio y ser la antagonista de todo, aunque hiciera las cosas bien. Con 13 años, se preguntaba porque la gente tenía tantos prejuicios, quizás para evitar ser herida, evitaba la sociabilidad con los que le dedicasen malas caras. Todo lo que fuera bien para su casa, era mal visto por los demás. Ganar un partido de Quidditch resultaba una tortura en las mañanas siguientes cuando mas de uno intentaba hacerle caer con zancadillas o tratar de derrumbarlas con calumnias o medias verdades exageradas

- Bonita trampa, ojos de dragón, tan bonita como tu… pero no deja de ser una trampa de mal gusto – Decían algunos chicos.

- No se que le ven a ganar los partidos sin ser honestos – Eran las indirectas mas directas que se le podía decir.

- Esas técnicas de jugada, son muy primitivas, juega como si derrumbara a sus contrincantes con la mirada y tan solo es una buscadora. – Oyó decir a una sabelotodo de Ravenclaw, mientras pasaba con Eileen para ir a Encantamientos en el sexto piso. 

Era algo duro, quizás jugara limpio pero por ser de Slytherin, no sería mas que una sucia tramposa a los demás, no importa que hiciera, alguien iba a estar en contra. Pronto esto dejó de preocuparle, no se puede complacer a todo el mundo siempre. 

Peor aun, la mala fama de estar enamorada de James, jamás se había enamorado de nadie y Florence sabía que no se fijaría en alguien como Potter, no era su estilo. Le caía bien al principio, pero ahora era diferente. No le veía el porque las chicas lo consideraban un héroe, ni tampoco porque lo alababan tanto. Ni tampoco entendía como hacía para tener notas estupendas y estar metidos en rollos junto a su pandilla.

Consideraba muchas cosas como casos perdidos. Nunca entendió porque no se llevaba bien con las Gryffindor, Felicia, una chica de pocos dotes, muy bajita y amante de los chismes, eterna enamorada de Sirius Black y aparte la odiaba a muerte. Lily Evans, la más sabelotodo de todas, de origen muggle, amiga de la pandilla de Potter, una de las más destacadas en encantamientos y estudios muggles. Ruth una chica de cabello largo y finito, muy buena deportista, golpeadora del equipo de Gryffindor, pero algo impulsiva. No había mucho que decir de Slytherin, por lo general se la llevaba bien con sus compañeras, aunque siempre había excepciones.

Tara Ustinov, de origen ruso era una chica con la cual era agradable charlar, así decía Florence, era muy centrada en sus cosas y algo discreta. Dana, otra de sus compañeras era algo ruda y tosca, pero siempre dispuesta a ayudar a sus compañeros, aunque de vez en cuando se comportaba de una manera egoísta, su amiga Eileen, era el alma de fiestas, enamoradiza y muy buena en Aritmancia, por ultimo la que peor se llevaba: Morgana, era menos de esperar, al no haber conseguido dominar a Florence, Morgana la trataba muy duramente y siempre la retaba; de ojos hundidos y pequeños, con frente prominente y cabello marrón, eran pocas las veces que había sonreído a Florence, sino era para burlarse de ella. Así era la vida en Hogwarts, no era lo mejor, pero era sostenible, ella prefería estar en Hogwarts que en su casa, donde oía los gritos de su padre regañándola o reprochándole algo. 

Otra de las cosas que le gustaba de Hogwarts era su amigo Snape, de gran ayuda en el momento de realizar pociones, aunque de un carácter extremadamente fuerte y severo, era diferente cuando la traba, si bien era duro, no intentaba hacerla sentir mal como lo hacia al tratar a Potter y a sus amigos. Florence era una de las pocas personas que podía entenderlo casi completo, con sus trece años y tantas presiones, se sentía mayor.

- Snape, necesito tu ayuda… quiero averiguar todo sobre Atkood – Dijo Florence al reunirse con él en la sal común, Eileen estaba también allí.

- Me enteré que te han quitado 20 puntos por derrumbar un estante de libros de la biblioteca, se hablará de esa hazaña en años: irrumpir en la biblioteca. – Dijo Eileen sonriendo.

- No le tumbé, me lanzaron una maldición y caí.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso? – Snape contorsionó su cara y apretó su puño de la rabia.

- Calma, fue Felicia… estaban hablando mal de mi y me le enfrenté, todo salió mal.

- La chica que es gordita, ¿esa te hizo caer? Te aseguro que ese fue su momento más glorioso de toda su vida, con lo que le tocará ahora…

- Necesito una poción especial… - Dijo Florence

- ¿La vas a envenenar? – Eileen miró sorprendida

- No, jamás, algo mejor… mejor que la veritaserum, mejor que un veneno… la poción multijugos.

- Que asco, ¿planeas convertirte en Felicia? – Preguntó Eileen alimentando a su ratón.

- No, ya se lo que planeas – Snape le sonrió – Planeas convertirte en alguien cercano a sus amigos y… hacerle algo.

- Sacarle información, mas preciso… luego divertirme. – Florence sonreía con malicia.

- Bien pensado, no solo podemos averiguar sobre ellas, sino sobre muchas cosas o secretos de los pretenciosos de Gryffindor. – Snape estaba emocionado y divirtiéndose con la idea.

- Bien pensado maestro de pociones, ¿Dónde conseguirás todos los ingredientes? – Eileen no entendía mucho.

- Yo se donde, es secreto. – Snape salió de la sala. Las dos chicas se quedaron con cara de interrogación y volvieron a hablar entre ellas.

- Snape te hace favores… ¿sin nada a cambio? – Eileen parecía curiosa

- No, yo le hago favores… alguna tarea, el me ayuda a veces, ayuda mutua. – Florence tomó un pergamino.

- Oh, la verdad sobre Snape. Ya veo porque tienes mejores notas que yo en pociones.

            Snape salió de la sala común y mientras caminaba por las mazmorras, se cruzó con Ernest y Morgana.

- ¿A dónde vas con prisa? – Pregunto Ernest Wilkes.

- Algo de urgencia y nada importante. – Snape estaba jadenado de tanto correr.

- El baño  está el otro lado – Dijo Morgana.

- No es eso Zewell.

            Dicho esto siguió derecho, se metió en un pasaje de piedra que lo llevó a un gran salón empolvado y viejo, de muebles viejos, caminó cauteloso y atravesó el largo salón subterráneo. Escuchó un ruido y volteó, no había nada, pero apuntó con su varita y siguió unos pasos más, un sonido rasgó el silencio y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. El rayo amarillo se dispersó entre los numerosos objetos y las columnas del salón. Volteó y siguió caminando, al instante siguiente un par de ojos grises aparecieron delante de él.

- ¿Tu? Casi me asustaste. – Dijo Snape guardando su varita.

- Sentí curiosidad a donde irías, ¿tiene que ver con los ingredientes? – Era Florence, lo había seguido hasta allí.

- Si, es de donde siempre los consigo, es un pasadizo muy secreto. Lo descubrió Lucius Malfoy, hace varios años, haz silencio ahora, un profesor podría andar por aquí.

- Bien, te seguiré.

            Al final del salón había un retrato, Snape dijo la contraseña y entraron a un pasillo estrecho de piedra y oscuro, Snape sacó su varita, al igual que la chica, se alumbraron con el hechizo Lumos. Se podía sentir humedad en el ambiente, y el piso con rastros de humedad, el pasillo se hacía cada vez mas estrecho hasta que llegaron a una salida, era la central donde se unían todas las tuberías de Hogwarts. 

- Ahora, quiero que te mantengas alerta. Cualquier movimiento hay que huir de aquí, podríamos encontrarnos con Blaise. – Dijo Snape, avanzando hacia un muro. Pegó su oreja un rato y retrocedió.

- Alohomora – Dijo Snape muy bajito, el muro se abrió. Entraron y dieron al armario privado de Rufus Blaise, algo siniestro y oscuro. Había muchos frascos y cosas viscosas. 

- ¿Cuál es la receta de La Poción multijugos? – Preguntó Snape como acordándose, mientras su amiga los tomaba de los estantes, Snape también tomaba los ingredientes, metiéndolos en un saco que tenía en su túnica.

- Es impresionante, tienes toda clase de ingredientes a tu disposición. ¿No te han descubierto?

- No, por lo general a esta hora Blaise está en la sala de profesores, quizás corrigiendo algún trabajo práctico y maldiciendo. O quizás este teniendo relaciones con la profesora de Aritmancia.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, eso me da tiempo. He pasado horas aquí, he meditado mucho aquí. Está bien si buscas un lugar intimo, oscuro y solitario

- Es un lugar muy tranquilo, incluso hay libros aquí. – Florence se acercaba a un montón de libros apilados en un rincón

- No los toques – Snape la detuvo. – Son de Artes Oscuras, si tu o yo los tocamos, estamos muertos. Libros inteligentes que no producen la muerte a sus dueños, de resto pueden ser muy crueles.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Por el símbolo que hay en su cubierta, es una advertencia, es una runa. – Florence retrocedió y se tropezó con Snape, lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Nunca se da cuenta de que faltan ingredientes?

- No, no es problema. Le presta tanto a los demás profesores que no recuerda bien, también tomo la precaución de no tomar de a mucho y de no dejar rastros.

- ¿Está listo? – Florence terminó de meter el último ingrediente en el saco.

- Si. – Snape la seguía mirando, estaban muy cerca uno del otro por el reducido espacio. Por primera vez sintió la tentación de acercársele, pero ¿cómo iba a hacer? El jamás pensaría algo así y menos en esas condiciones. Ella subió la mirada del saco y lo miró también, al parecer había pensado lo mismo porque sonrío por un instante. Sin decirse palabras, se besaron momentáneamente.

            En menos de 5 minutos volvían a la sala común. 

- Florence, por fin te encuentro, te he estado buscando por todo el colegio. Anda chica, vamos al juego de Quidditch, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff… - Dijo Eileen con su prima de quinto año y con una amiga.

- No se. – Florence se apartó mucho más  de Snape en ese momento. – No tengo ánimos.

- Vamos, allí estará la pandilla de Potter.

- Si van a perder su tiempo en ver a Potter y sus canallas, veo que no saben todavía perder el tiempo. – Dijo Snape usando su mismo tono de arrogancia.

- Snape, ¿qué te crees? – Dijo Eileen – Tú también deberías ir al partido.

- ¿Y ver dos equipos de perdedores? No gracias, prefiero practicar maldiciones en arañas vivas. – Dijo levantándose del sillón.

- Eres desagradable – Dijo Eileen arrugando la cara – Estaré en el vestíbulo con mi prima de Ravenclaw, te espero Florence. – Eileen se fue apresurada con su capa, Florence volvió al lado de Snape

- Vamos, acompáñame. Así por lo menos podré ver las técnicas y fallas del buscador de Gryffindor, nos divertiremos. – Dijo Florence poniéndose su capa en la sala vacía olvidando lo sucedido segundos atrás.

- ¿Quien está enamorada de la Pandilla de Potter? – Preguntó Snape entre dientes.

- No vayas a decir nada…- Florence miró alrededor con más atención. Snape se levantó de un salto y se le acercó

- ¿Tu? – Snape le lanzaba chispas por los ojos

- No, Eileen… siente debilidad… mas no le gusta… le simpatiza… no se…- Florence balbuceaba y parecía nerviosa al revelar un secreto.

- Habla Harrington. – Snape la tomó por la muñeca apretándosela.

- Promete que no le contaras a tu pandilla, promételo. – Florence enfatizó respirando profundo.

- Prometido, ahora habla…- Snape estaba deseoso de saber la verdad

- A Eileen le gusta Remus Lupin. – Florence no respiro por un momento.

- Agh – Snape hizo un mal gesto - ¿Qué le ve a ese?

- No te pongas celoso, ¿quieres controlar a todas las chicas de Slytherin? – Florence le sonrió mientras avanzaba a la entrada de la sala común.

- No es cierto, solo que… - Snape se mostró malhumorado.

- ¿Vendrás? – Florence estaba afuera.

- Adelante, pero espero que los chicos no se enteren, quizás me haga bien tomar aire o burlarme de Gryffindor, daría mi vida para que los inútiles de Hufflepuff le ganaran a Gryffindor. – Snape parecía dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición a alguien

- Excelente, vamos. Ya va a comenzar el partido – Florence tomó su capa y apuró a Snape tomándolo de la mano y corriéndolo.

- No tan rápido Harrington, me vas a tumbar al suelo, no me tomes de la mano, alguno de mi pandilla o de las otras casas podrían estar por allí…

- No te cansas de ser un odioso – Pero cuando iban por la escalera hacia el vestíbulo oyeron una voz familiar y Snape le tapó la boca a Florence.

- … si, ya se. James no te preocupes ve a jugar, parece que Remus ha enfermado de nuevo, lo han llevado… - Decía la voz de Sirius muy confidente.

- Me lo imaginaba, estaba cerca la luna llena, espero que se recupere, verlo así no me hace gracia. Mientras nadie lo sepa…

- Pero, Remus ¿se pondrá bien? – la voz preocupada de Peter intervino en la conversación.

- Si, Peter. No te preocupes, Remus volverá muy pronto, como ya sabes… ahora apurémonos para no llegar tarde al partido, arrasa con ellos James, no tengas compasión.

- Así será. – Los chicos se alejaron y Snape avanzó hacia donde habían estado hablando, y sus ojos brillaron de maldad.

- ¿Qué será eso que ha Lupin le pasa? – Dijo Snape

- No lo sé, debe estar enfermo. Siempre le dan recaídas, le pasa una vez al mes. Debió haber sido algo más fuerte.

- ¿Qué será? – Snape parecía frustrado de no saber ni tener pista – Tenemos que averiguarlo, tal vez tenga mucho que ver con los paseos nocturnos que hacen su pandilla a veces cuando Lupin se ausenta. Los he oído rondando por el Castillo.

- No te metas en problemas, mira que Blaise te tiene en la mira, si les tocas un pelo…

- Hazte a un lado, yo se lo que voy a hacer, no me descubrirán, debo averiguarlo.

- No, ahora iremos al partido, no podemos averiguar mucho. 

- Ya lo tengo, tu lo averiguarás… 

- ¿yo? – dijo la chica deteniéndose al aire libre cerca del estadio.

- Si, ¿Quién se la pasa más con Potter? Me imagino que… esa tal Ruth

- No, es Lily Evans. – Dijo Florence. - ¿Estás pensando…?

- Yuck! Te vas a transformar en una sangre sucia  - Dijo Snape mirando con asco.

- Tu también te vas a transformar, piensa rapido en quien…

- Jamás, no me ensuciaré…

- Sino lo haces jamás sabrás la verdad sobre ellos.

            En el partido de Quidditch todo fue normal, Gryffindor vencía a Hufflepuff, Snape no encontraba sitio para esconderse de aquello, vio como la amiga de Florence Eileen, buscaba algo en al multitud.

- No está aquí – Dijo Eileen, estaba buscando a Lupin.

- Está enfermo, y bien merecido lo tiene – Dijo Snape con una sonrisa, justo cuando el buscador de Gryffindor atrapó la Snitch.

            La poción multijugos estaría lista para finales de Abril, lograron ponerla a cocinar en uno de los pasadizos secretos de las mazmorras, mientras Florence pensaba…

- Necesitaremos dormir a los originales. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas que voy a pasar convertida en Lily Evans?

- Un día, conozco el ingrediente mágico, pasarás un día como ella, procura ser decente y no levantar sospechas.

- ¿Tu en quien te convertirás? – Preguntó Florence.

- No se, te observaré de lejos. No me hables mientras tengas la apariencia de Evans, recuerda ser como ella. Yo me encargo de Evans, ella será fácil de dormir con mi somnífero y luego no recordará nada…

- Bien, lo tomaré en cuenta.

- Necesito un ingrediente principal. – Dijo Snape

- Si, ya se. Algo de Lily, ¿Cómo que?

- Un cabello.

- Se como lo conseguiré.

- Pensando en perversiones, esto será divertido. Recuerda lo que tienes que decir, le falta poco para que se ponga espesa. – Dijo Snape señalando la poción que hervia en el caldero.

            Al llegar al dormitorio sin cenar, se dio cuenta que su estomago estaba vacío, no quería subir a cenar. Descubrió a todas las chicas de su curso reunidas…

- Y luego le dije "No hagas eso, es un cumplido" – Dijo Tara sonriendo.

- Historias de chicos, que aburrido – Dijo Dana comiendo una tarta.

- No se, quizás Harrington tenga algo que contar… - Dijo Morgana

- No, no tengo nada especial que contar, no ha llegado la hora. – Dijo Florence dándole la espalda.

- ¿Nunca has tenido un encuentro con algún chico que debas contar? – Dijo Morgana retándola 

- ¿Debo contar? Parece que no estamos de suerte. No, no hay nada, no ha habido ningún encuentro… - Florence rápidamente se deshizo de la pregunta y cerró sus cortinas, lo último que ella iba a hacer era decir que por error o por casualidad había probado los labios de Snape. Era su vida y no le importaba a nadie.

- Oh, ¿la vida de dinero te ha llevado a ser puritana? – Morgana y las demás chicas rieron. Ellas no sabían nada de Florence, y Florence estaba contenta que no supieran nada, quizás la dejarían de molestar si le decía todo… pero no estaba en sus planes, si bien eran sus compañeras, no tenía planeado contarle sus mas profundos deseos, para eso ya tenía a alguien en el dormitorio de los chicos.

            Florence indudablemente no era como las demás chicas de 13 años. Estaba despierta pensando en su vida, en su cama adoselada con cortinas verdes, tenía razón, no valía la pena contar nada…

- ¿Saben? Mi primer novio fue de lo mejor, me llevó a pasear en escoba, cuando mis padres no estaban y luego me besó en los matorrales y me dijo que quería ser mi novio. – Escuchó Florence, que Eileen decía por las cortinas. Florence no tenía sueño aun, y se sentó y debajo de su almohada tomó su cepillo y comenzó a peinarse, mientras escuchaba la monótona conversación de los novios de sus compañeras y sus aventuras amorosas. Cuando llegó a las puntas de su cabello, estaba enredado y le costó deshacer el nudo, pero en ese momento se le prendió el bombillo. Dejó el cepillo y se acostó de nuevo. 

- Tengan cuidado, cuando salgan a la calle o fuera del colegio este fin de semana, ya saben lo de Hogsmeade – Dijo La Profesora Mc Gonagall en clases de transformaciones.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ruth la niña de Gryffindor.

- Señorita Peddle, no se si está consciente de los últimos sucesos. Hay un mago allá fuera, Ustedes-ya-saben-quien, ese mago tenebroso se ha en una amenaza y ha matado a varios muggles y algunos magos, deben tener cuidado. Quizás, en un futuro quiera conseguir más poder…

- No hay de que preocuparnos – Dijo James Potter – Mi padre ha dicho que Voldemort tiene miedo de Dumbledore, no se le va a ocurrir hacernos nada a sus narices…

            Todos habían hecho un "oh" James había dicho su nombre, la gente que se había encontrado con ese mago frente a frente había salido herida o muerta, producía temor en muchos magos y cada día la gente lo temía más, mientras que los muggles no sabían porque habían tantas muertes misteriosas.

- Pero nunca está demás que se cuiden, para evitar tragedias, sobretodo los hijos de muggles. – Mc Gonagall dio por terminada la conversación y siguió dando la clase. Al oír eso, Lily se encogió y tembló ligeramente, pero James le pasó una mano en la espalda y le dio unas palmadas, como si fuera un compañero de Quidditch, Lily parecía aun nerviosa, pero siguió la clase, tratando de no pensar en ello y sonriéndole varias veces a James, que era su amigo y la había confortado, y él le devolvía la sonrisa.

            Florence se daba cuenta, que los hijos de muggles temían un poco, no era de esperar, si Lord Voldemort no tenía misericordia con nadie, así lo reflejaban los titulares en el Profeta, tanto caos era increíble, en el ministerio estaba todo desorganizado. 

Al terminar las clases la chicas de Gryffindor se quedaron en el pasillo hablando, Florence se quedó copiando la tarea del pizarrón y guardó sus cosas, Eileen ya había subido, era el momento…

            Salió al pasillo y vio a las chica de Gryffindor, que le reservaron una mala mirada, todas menos Lily, que no era rencorosa como ellas. 

- Mira, allá va la tumba-bibliotecas – Dijo Ruth con tono de burla

- ¿Esta vez quieres estrellarte contra una gárgola Harrington? – Dijo Felicia con un tono pedante digno de  la aprobación de Snape.

- No, gracias – Dijo Florence de una manera fría y al siguiente instante su mochila se rompió, cayendo todos sus libros, plumas, tinta y pergaminos.

            Las chicas de Gryffindor parecían divertidas con aquello, se empezaron a reír, y se fueron del lugar dándole miradas hirientes. Florence se quedó recogiendo sus cosas, y vio que alguien la miraba, era Lily Evans: su plan había funcionado.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Dijo tímidamente Lily

- No es necesario, Evans. Todo está bien

- Disculpa que te trataran así es que… ya sabes.

- No hay nada peor que una mujer celosa, lo entiendo. No tengo la culpa de que Black se fijé en mí y no en ella – Dijo Florence aparentando no estar divertida con el tema, Lily se quedó boquiabierta.

- Si… es verdad – Dijo tímidamente, mientras se agachaba a recogerle un pergamino con la tarea de pociones – Oye, que brillante lo hiciste. A mi me cuesta mucho pociones, lo hiciste bien

- ¿Qué cosa? – Florence levantó la mirada

- la tarea de pociones, está perfecta…

- ah si, me ayudaron en eso. – Florence tomó el último de sus libros mientras reparaba su mochila con un hechizo.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el cabello? – Dijo Lily cuando le entregó su pergamino.

- Ah… ¿esto? – Florence señaló su mechón enredado, realmente se veía feo cuando estabas cerca de Florence. – Es que tengo un nudo duro y no hay nada que lo deshaga, por si fuera poco alguien se llevó mi cepillo. 

- Oh, no importa, yo te presto mi cepillo – Lily sacó de su mochila su cepillo color rosado y se lo dio. En eso sonó el timbre la próxima clase empezaría.

- Debo irme, llegaré tarde. – Lily se fue dando una carrera.

- Luego te lo devuelvo – Dijo Florence sonriendo.

- Muy bien, no te preocupes. – Lily ya se había ido. El plan de Florence había salido a la perfección, en la noche mientras se cepillaba el cabello, se dio cuenta que su cepillo tenía muchos cabellos de ella, y eso era lo que necesitaba un cabello de Lily, para eso necesitaba el cepillo de Lily y extraer un solo cabello… ahora lo tenía. Lo guardó en la mochila, que había roto a propósito y subió a su próxima clase: Encantamientos con Ravenclaw.

            Antes de entrar se cepilló el cabello para deshacer el nudo y no levantar más sospecha, al entrar a clase todos voltearon, obviamente llegaba tarde y con una buena excusa: todo en nombre de las aventuras.

- Señorita Harrington, ¿Qué hora de llegada son estas? – Dijo la Profesora Pawson enfadada, estado natural de ella. 

- Lo siento, tuve un accidente. – Dijo Florence aparentando estar apenada.

- Siéntese, antes de que la Srta. Harrington interrumpiera estábamos hablando del encantamiento para relajar.

- Mucha falta que le hace… - dijo por lo bajo Mundungus Fletcher, como no había ningún puesto vacío, tuvo que sentarse al lado de este chico revoltoso, pero no prestó atención a la clase, estaba mas pensando y divagando como llevaría a cabo el plan.

- Eres un genio Harrington, en toda la clase no has dejado de meditar sobre los conocimientos de Encantamientos. – Dijo Fletcher.

- ¿Ah? No es eso… es que estoy pensando en otra cosa. – Dijo Florence volviendo a la clase y centrándose en la lección.

- Si claro. ¿Pensando en tu novio?

- No tengo novio – Dijo Florence mirando al chico a los ojos, eran dos ojos azules que combinaban con su cabello rojizo oscuro.

- ¿No? ¡Que pena! – El chico le sonrío, ella se encogió de hombros. – Y que, ¿alguien especial…?

- Fletcher, ¿qué te importa?

- Oh, un poco ruda… ya veo porque le gustas tanto a James.

- ¿Qué? – Florence estaba confundida con aquella afirmación.

- ¿No lo sabes? – Fletcher volvió a sonreírle. – James está enamorado de ti, no lo ves como suspira al verte…

- No, no me fijo. Tengo mejores cosas que pensar, además según mi percepción Potter está en planes con Evans… 

- ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees? – Fletcher se hizo el inocente, pero con sus caras de travieso no se podía confiar mucho.

- Debes saberlo más que yo, Fletcher. 

- Siempre, pensé que te gustaba Potter, quería ser complaciente contigo y decirte lo que quieres escuchar…

- Ya sabes, eso no lo quiero escuchar. No me gusta Potter, ni nadie de Gryffindor.

- Soy de Ravenclaw, tengo chance ¿verdad? – el chico se acercó y le guiño un ojo.

- ¡FLETCHER! – Gritó La Profesora Pawson. – Deje de conversar o lo dejaré castigado…

- Si, mejor quédate callado. – Florence volvió su mirada al pergamino e hizo algunas anotaciones, mientras alguien la miraba fijamente. Sintió un calor que la quemaba, alguien la llamaba, no sabía quien, vio a su alrededor y todos prestaban atención a la clase, hasta que volteó y descubrió que Snape la miraba con su mirada inquisidora, ella le sonrió y volvió a su actividad.

            La semana pasó lenta y fue más tediosa que nunca, muchas tareas y asignaciones que apenas había tiempo para ir a ver que tal iba la poción. Florence se relajó ese fin de semana con Eileen visitando Hogsmeade, comprando chucherías y pasteles. 

- Eileen, ¿le has dicho a alguien que estoy enamorada de James? – Preguntó Florence en la plaza del pueblo mientras tomaban helado y veían pasar a mucha gente.

- O sea, ¿es verdad? – Eileen se sonrió.

- No, una chica de Ravenclaw, dijo que tu habías contado eso… no de James, pero que estoy enamorada de alguien y…

- Oh, perdona. Los chismes corren, ¿me perdonas? – Dijo Eileen dándole un abrazo.

- No, me hiciste quedar en pena. – Florence le sonrió también – Boba, claro que si.

- ¿le has contado a alguien que me gusta Remus?

- Bueno… - Florence enrojeció.

- Dime, a quien. Te voy a matar – Eileen lanzó una mirada desorbitada.

- A una tumba, no lo dirá…  Snape

- ¿¿QUUUE??? Oh, Gracias. ¿Por qué no se lo contaste a Morgana, Evans, y quizás a Fletcher?

- Lo pensaré – Florence le sonrió.

- Estamos a mano, pero no se aun… ¿por quien suspiras tu?

- Por nadie, ya lo sabes. – Florence le volvió a sonreír.

Un hombre se aproximaba por la colina, de túnica cara y cabello rubio platino, ojos grises y mirada arrogante. Florence lo reconoció, era el chico que estudiaba séptimo, el año que Kyle terminaba Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy, el mismo dijo que con tan solo verla, que servía para Slytherin. Pasó directo por una calle abajo, iba apresurado, el chico estaba crecido y tendría 20 años. Florence se quedó viéndolo y volvió a estremecerse, no sabía porque, pero no quería estar cerca de aquel muchacho, su mirada la había intimidado hace 2 años atrás.

- ¿lo conoces? – Preguntó Eileen.

- Una vez lo vi… antes de entrar a Hogwarts. – Florence se levantó. – Vamos a Zonko, quiero comprar algunas cosas…

- ¿Zonko? A ti no te gusta comprar allí.

- No importa, vámonos de aquí. – Florence apuró el paso, pero no pudieron entrar, había mucha gente en el local, al parecer estaban celebrando el primer aniversario de la tienda. Tuvieron que caminar hasta Las Tres Escobas. Allí entraron y pidieron una cerveza y fue cuando vieron a Fletcher y sus amigos, quienes le invitaron otra ronda de cerveza. Al terminar se cruzaron con un grupo numeroso, era la pandilla de Snape, pero estaban con 3 sujetos más; uno de ellos era el rubio Malfoy, con su cabellera platina, junto a dos chicos corpulentos.

- Yo se quien eres… - Malfoy se atravesó en su camino y la tomó de una mano, clavandole sus ojos grises y arrastrando las palabras.

- Ella estudia con nosotros – Dijo Snape mirando con recelo.

- Claro que si… Florence Harrington, y estás en Slytherin. Honor y gloria a la casa de la Serpiente. No me equivoqué  – Malfoy besó su mano de un modo baboso y lujurioso.

- Si es así. – Florence no entendía.

- Tengo entendido que Narcisa te ha acompañado en la misión… - Interrumpió Snape la pomposa escena. Morgana miraba con los ojos hechos llamas, odiaba cuando Florence acaparaba la atención.

- Si, una novia leal y útil. Le gusta mi fortuna, solo espero que no me pida un hijo. No quisiera tener a un mocoso arruinándome la vida. Pero pasemos a cosas más agradables, Florence… ¿ella es amiga tuya?

- Si, soy Eileen Jordan.

- Conozco a tu padre. Era un auror del ministerio… muy entrometido.

- No es cierto. 

- Entonces, ¿Por qué está muerto? – Malfoy la dejó con una sonrisa cínica.

- No es tu problema. – Dijo Eileen aguantando las lágrimas.

- Ya nos vamos – Dijo Florence tomando del brazo a Eileen.

- Espero verte, y tenerte más de cerca. – Le dijo Malfoy al Florence al oido y Florence se fue lo más rápido que pudo, vio como Malfoy se quedó observándole con una mirada penetrante y para nada inocente.

**Arwen:** Bueno, sucede que hay veces que los propios amigos están ciegos y no pueden ver las cosas tal como son.  No te preocupes por Florence y Snape, ya verás los siguientes capitulos, apenas tienen 13 y mi historia va para largo… jejejeje, veremos que mas peleas hay, no puedo adelantar mas, espero que te siga gustando.

**Arca:** Si, hay veces que tantos nombres nuevos hacen perderse… mi idea de Florence fue tratarla de hacer a una chica diferente a las demás, con cosas comunes. Pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que te siga gustando.

**Kalisto:** Huy, si Snape es único, es verdad. Es un carácter algo fuerte y quizas atravesado, pero muy bueno en el fondo (muy en el fondo), jejejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado, subiré capítulos mas seguido…


	5. La poción multijugos

**Capitulo 5**

- No me dijiste que tu padre estaba muerto, ni siquiera sabía que era auror. – Florence rompió el silencio al llegar al Castillo.

- No importa, nunca… me había sentido tan mal.

- No le hagas caso. Que sabe ese Malfoy entrometido… 

- Mi padre era auror. Murió un año antes de entrar a Hogwarts, fue asesinado por ex seguidores de Grindelwald. A mamá no le gusta que hable de eso. Por eso nunca lo he comentado.

- ¿Por qué lo ocultaste? – Dijo Florence sin entender.

- Me duele hablar de eso Florence, me duele mucho. – Eileen rompió a llorar, mientras Florence solo se le ocurrió abrazarla. 

            Una historia dolorosa, pero a la vez intensa. El Padre de Eileen había regresado a casa temprano, dos sujetos tocaron a su puerta, dos encapuchados de negro. Sin decir mas palabras lo dejaron muerto. Para no crear pánico, el ministerio había silenciado el hecho y todo quedó en el olvido, Eileen le había afectado eso, pero por estar lejos de casa, podía distraerse y pensar otras cosas, pero ese día Malfoy había tocado la herida que aun no había sanado. Cuando Eileen cayó dormida, Florence bajó a la sala común, allí estaba la pandilla de Slytherin riendo.

- No sabía eso. Ahora Harrington es amiga de los hijos de aurores. Ja, ja – Morgana se burlaba del hecho y Florence pasó a su lado y le dio un empujón tan fuerte que la tumbó al suelo, sus ojos destellaban de furia y nunca se habían visto mas poderosos que nunca, su boca blanca de estar apretada y su cabello negro afirmaban el poder que ejercía en aquellos chicos, dejándolos en silencio se fue sin decir palabra.

            La semana siguiente fue algo tensa, si bien Eileen se sintió mejor. Florence estaba enojada un poco, no le había caído bien el comentario de Malfoy ni menos la forma en que había tratado a su amiga, Snape se mantuvo alejado, no quería que la chica le preguntara sobre el joven Malfoy, pero cuando se trataron mas y hablaron Florence no tocó el tema. Pero entre otras cosas la poción estaba lista. 

- Harrington, ya es hora. – Dijo Snape mientras Florence acababa de salir de clases de Historia de la Magia.

- ¿Ya tienes el somnífero?

- Si, todo listo. – Snape tenía un frasco pequeño y sonreía. Eileen llegó corriendo con un paquete…

- Aquí está el uniforme de Gryffindor, lo saque de la lavandería. Ahora debes inventar una buena historia para traer a Lily.

- Si, ya lo tengo. – Florence suspiró muy tensa – Me ausentaré porque mi padre me ha llamado para algo importante, una nueva reunión familiar… ya sabes, están aterrorizados por Voldemort, es la excusa perfecta, debo ser discreta. 

- Habla con Blaise, te dejará ir así. Dumbledore te pedirá explicaciones quizás viaje contigo a donde tu padre… - Dijo Snape.

- Mañana será, daré mi explicación hoy y mañana me iré a casa… eso creerán los demás.

            En la noche Florence regresó de hablar con Blaise, con una sonrisa. Snape no le vio el chiste.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo este muy serio

- Al llegar al despacho de Blaise descubrí a la Profesora de Aritmancia dentro y despidiéndose calurosamente de Blaise, si Dumbledore supiera… - Florence sonrío.

- Es tan normal, es un degenerado. – Snape la siguió fija con la mirada hasta que se sentó a su lado.

- Blaise aceptó mi disculpa para irme y firmó un permiso para ausentarme del colegio. ¿Dónde está Eileen?

- Aun no llega de cenar. – Snape se levantó y la llamó con la mano. – Ven un momento.

            Florence siguió a Snape hasta los dormitorios de los chicos, allí le mostró un frasco con la poción viscosa que olía a repollo muy cocido.

- Huele espantoso. – Dijo Florence tapándose la nariz.

- Toma el frasco. Cuando salgas de Hogwarts tómalo y vuelve a entrar al colegio en forma de Evans, para ese momento ella estará escondida en uno de los armarios mágicos que Ivan tiene, me lo presto por un día, debo ser discreto. No te preocupes, porque yo se como hacer las cosas, quebrantar las normas del colegio nunca había resultado tan divertido. Tú actuaras según ella y cumplirás tu misión. – Le dijo Snape en el oído muy discreto

            Al día siguiente, mientras todos iban a clases, Florence tenía un baúl y se retiraba, todos le seguían con una mirada fija, ella amarró su cabello en una coleta y bostezó, era aun temprano. Mientras Snape esperaba en un pasillo en frente de la clase de Historia de la Magia, estaba impaciente esperando la bajada de los Gryffindors. Se acercaría a Lily y buscaría estar a solas con ella por cualquier motivo, las desmemorizaría y la llevaría a una aula al final del pasillo donde estaría el baul mágico.

- ¿Así que te iras Ojos grises? vete y no vuelvas-  Dijo un chico de 4to año de Ravenclaw, mientras Florence pasaba. Ella no hacía más que repetirse que todo andaría bien, había sido fácil conseguir el permiso. Salió al aire libre y dejó el colegio atrás, caminó por la vereda hacia la estación muy tranquila, hasta que encontró un par de árboles y se escondió allí, era el lugar que Snape le había indicado para esconderse, era una vegetación tupida y húmeda, nadie la hubiera visto desde allí, además de ya estar lejos de la vista de todos los demás alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts. En los matorrales, abrió su baúl y encontró un uniforme colegial perteneciente a Gryffindor bien doblado, así que se quitó la camisa, para poder ponerse la nueva camisa de Gryffindor, mientras se abotonaba la túnica, oyó algo por detrás.

- ¿Quién anda allí? – Florence tomó su varita, si alguien la encontraba medio desnuda fuera del colegio debería saber usar el hechizo desmemorizador, aunque nunca lo hubiese practicado. Dio unos pasos y encontró a Snape pálido.

- SNAPE, ¿Desde cuando me andas viendo? – Florence estaba atónita.

- Eh… nada, solo vine, pero me di cuenta que estabas… así que decidí regresar hasta que…

- Bien, casi me has dado un susto – Florence bajó la varita.

- Haz el favor, Harrington termina de vestirte – Snape estaba aun volteado sin atreverse a ver de nuevo, desde atrás Florence pudo verle las orejas rojas - ya es hora, en 15 minutos debes ir a comer en la mesa de Gryffindor – Snape trataba de mantenerse sereno y frío, como era su estado natural, pero se le notaba en la voz los nervios que tenia, Florence no hizo mas que abotonarse la túnica y abrir un frasco con varios cabellos rojos.

- Toma la poción. – Snape sacó de sus bolsillos la poción multijugos – Va a funcionar 4 horas, guarda un poco para un rato, recuerda bien…

- Está bien, ¿cómo resultó lo demás?

- Bien, nadie sospecha de mí. Evans está profundamente dormida. Fue fácil de convencer, es un poco ingenua si me preguntas. – Snape sonreía. – Cuando despierte no va a recordar haber hablado conmigo. Ojala no recuerde nada de nada, para ver si deja de ser una sabelotodo sangre sucia. 

- Bien aquí voy – Florence tomó la poción y le echó el cabello, la poción burbujeó. Florence la tomó con cara de asco, sabía terrible. Sintió que algo le quemaba en el estomago y se extendía por su cuerpo, cayó al piso de frente. Snape dio un salto y se quedó paralizado. Florence se sentía extraña y mareada, levantó la mirada y vio que Snape miraba con horror y mirada de asco.

- Snape… ayúdame… - Florence corrió el cabello hacia atrás, para su sorpresa era rojo oscuro. Snape no se movió.

- Eres igual a ella. Eres como Evans.

- Soy yo, Snape. Deja la idiotez y ayúdame – Florence intentó levantarse, Snape reaccionó y la tomó de la mano. Pero retrocedió rápidamente.

- Nadie nos puede ver juntos… me iré primero. Toma el bolso de Evans, con sus cosas. Entrarás en 5 minutos, oculta el baúl y… buena suerte. – Snape se retiró agitado sin poder creer lo que había visto. Florence ocultó el baúl y espero a la hora exacta.

            Subió sendero arriba hacia Hogwarts. Allí entró al vestíbulo y vio a los demás alumnos, se sentía diferente. Nadie la miraba, nadie le echaba malas miradas. Fue al baño de chicas y encontró a otras Gryffindor que le sonrieron. Ella les saludó casi al final cuando se dio cuenta de que era Lily Evans y no Florence Harrington. Fue cuando se acercó al espejo y casi pega un grito… había cambiado totalmente. Sus ojos eran verdes, eran cálidos y de un color vivo, no había rastro de sus ojos antiguos, ni de su apariencia de grisácea verdosa tormentosa. Respiró profundo, y descubrió que tenía pecas y su piel era blanca de color leche, su cabello era rojo y su contextura era chiquita, contrario a como era antes, se sentía pequeña. Morgana, Eileen y Dana entraron al baño y le dedicaron una mirada despreciativa, todos habían caído, nadie sabía quien era ella. Todos menos Snape y Eileen quien le guiñó un ojo sin que las demás vieran. Al salir del baño no sabía a donde ir, tenía la mochila que Snape le había traído propiedad de Evans. Hasta que escuchó un grito.

- Lily, amiga. ¿Dónde andabas? – Era Felicia la regordeta que corría hacia ella, con Ruth. Florence por reflejo se les quedó viendo raro y retrocedió, ellas le saludaron sonriendo.

- Lily, pensábamos que te habías fugado del colegio con Potter. – Dijo Ruth riéndose.

- No, no. Es que tuve otras que hacer… no se preocupen. – Dijo Florence reaccionando y tratando de sonreír.

- Vamos, debemos ir a desayunar… - Dijo Ruth tomándola por un brazo. Antes de llegar al comedor, los mismos chicos que la miraban feo antes de irse, ahora la saludaban con la mano y le sonreían. Florence se sentó en un rincón y sintió que alguien llegaba a su lado, era James.

- Hola Lily, ¿qué mas?

- Hola. Nada, estoy comiendo. – Florence sabía que debía actuar bien, así que le sonrió. James le brillaron los ojos.

- Amaneciste de buenas, quizás quieras sentarte conmigo en clases de Pociones.

- Si, me encantaría. – Dijo Florence sonriendo. 

            Entró a clases y vio a Snape sentado al lado de Morgana, a Eileen con Dana y en un rincón la pandilla de Potter. Todos se mostraban respetuosos y serios, al verla llegar volvieron a sus actividades y a encender el caldero.

- Aquí llega la señorita Sabelotodo – Dijo Sirius por lo bajo, mientras Lupin le dio un codazo. Peter se tapó la boca, nadie la miraba como antes, Sirius no buscaba su mirada y Peter no se le quedaba viendo fijamente, era quizás mejor…

- Hoy, Lily será mi pareja. – Dijo James al sentarse en la mesa.

- ¿Solo hoy? A mi me parece, hermano. Que será por toda la vida – Dijo Sirius de malas.

- Hola Sirius – Dijo Florence – me alegra verte también.

            En toda la clase la pandilla de Potter,  no hablaron mas que de las bromas estúpidas que planearían para divertirse, hablaron sobre algo a final de mes, pero Florence no pudo oír bien. Florence les parecía agradables aquellos chicos, pero veía que la mayor parte de su tiempo planeaban como podrían hacer que expulsaran a Snape y a su pandilla, lo mismo que hablaban Snape y su pandilla: como expulsar a Potter y su pandilla.

            Al final de la clases ese día y tomando la poción, fue a almorzar. Allí junto a Felicia y Ruth se enteró de los chismes.

- ¿Saben? Parece que a Mundungus Fletcher también le gusta esa Harrington. – Dijo una chica llamada Gabrielle de un grado menor. – Además de que… a esa le gusta James.

- No digas eso, en frente de Lily – Dijo Ruth riendo.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Florence. James la miró, creía que era Lily. – James, ¿a ti te gusta Florence?

- La llamaste por su nombre, siempre dices Harrington – Dijo Felicia mirando extraña.

- Pues, nunca lo había pensado. – Dijo James – Si me gustara, Sirius me mataría…

- Bien, Sirius… ¿Por qué te gusta Florence? – Florence le iba buscando la gracia a aquello.

- ¿Estás celosa? – Preguntó James con una voz sutil a su oído.

- No, quería saber.

- Pues, me siento hechizado. Es raro, soy un jovencito que vive embobado por esa niña, no se como los de su propia casa la rechazan. – Dijo Sirius 

- Es un fenómeno en su propia casa, han oído bien. La pandilla de Snape también la odia. Nos debería dar lástima. – Dijo Felicia.

- Pero ella es tan misteriosa, si yo estuviera en Slytherin caería a sus pies. – Dijo Sirius con ojos soñadores.

- No te recomiendo eso, si quieres llegar al corazón de ella… debes pensar como ella. Bien, creo que se hace tarde. – Florence se sentía incomoda. Se levantó y sus amigas fueron tras ella, en clase de Herbología con Ravenclaw, las chicas tuvieron mucho trabajo extra e incluso recibieron una felicitación y ganó 10 puntos para Gryffindor, había pasado la mitad del día y no había averiguado mucho, luego de cenar, fue a la sala común de Gryffindor, era extraño. Era mucho mas acogedora que la sala común de Slytherin, era con sillones rojos y un fuego cálido. Se sentó cómoda en uno de los sillones, allí sus amigas estaban mirándola rara

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo mientras buscaba un espejo, quizás ya anduviera cambiando y debía tomar mas poción.

- Hoy has estado extraña, primero vas de pareja con Potter, luego le preguntas a James si le gusta la chica, luego callas el tema y has estado pendiente de todo y no nos has corregido en clases. – Dijo Felicia

- Hoy me siento diferente. – Dijo Florence confirmando que se parecía aun a Lily

- Hoy estás misteriosa, me has recordado a … Harrington

- Ustedes son mis amigas, ustedes saben mis secretos, yo se sus secretos. – Dijo Florence probando a las chicas de Gryffindor.

- No todos, aun no sabemos tus secretos Lily – Dijo Ruth

- No tengo muchos, solo el hecho de que estoy enamorada de James perdidamente, pero no se lo digan a nadie – Florence en forma de Lily sonrío y sus amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

- Bueno… Siempre lo supe, por ejemplo. Te las pasas mas con él que con el resto de los otros chicos y hoy pensé que se iban a besar – Dijo Felicia sonriendo.

- Bien, ¿ahora me cuentan ustedes sus secretos? – Dijo Florence sonriendo complacida.

- Tu lo sabes – Dijo Felicia – Me gusta Sirius, pero el nunca se da cuenta de que existo.

- Vamos, eso todos lo saben. – Dijo Ruth. Las chicas empezaron a hablar de sus secretos, de los mas profundos deseos, Florence para justificar inventaba cualquier historia, conocía bien a los muggles y sus costumbres, fue fácil. No quería dejar mal parada a Lily, después de todo ella no le había hecho nada, pero no podía evitar divertirse con las caras asombradas que ponían las de Gryffindor confiando en su relato. 

– ya que vamos a confesiones, diría que… no se burlen. – Dijo Ruth roja.

- Vamos, estás en confianza… - Dijo Felicia riéndose.

- Siempre he dicho que ese Snape es desagradable, pues no me parece tanto, es un tipo de mal carácter y muy atravesado, pero adoro como remueve las pociones, se ve tan atractivo… 

- No me digas querida Ruth, esa no la sabía. – Dijo Florence sorprendida, con una mirada de viveza y a la vez con una nota amarga de resentimiento.

- Ruth, ¿te gusta Snape? – Felicia estaba asombrada y boquiabierta – Que asco, nadie se compara con mi Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Sirius la verdad? – Dijo Florence aun sonriendo.

- Jamás, mira aquí le escribí una carta, pero no sería capaz de mandársela. – Dijo Felicia mostrándole una carta en sobre rosado con corazones.

            Florence leyó la carta que decía más o menos así:

_Querido y amado Sirius:_

            Hoy te veo bajar a la sala común, me encantaría poder ser prisionera de tus ojos,  tus lindos ojos azules y tu lindo pelo negro. Me gustaría ser esa Harrington que miras, sería tuya para siempre, me gustaría dormir en tu cama, no te asustes porque solo tenga 13 años, soy una mujer, la mujer perfecta para ti. 

_            Quiero casarme contigo, quiero verte a mi lado cuando despierto en la mañana, todos los días, solo me consuelo con tu recuerdo y el sabor de tu perfume. ¿Qué me has hecho Black? Eres un perro, un perro sin dueño, yo puedo ser tu dueña. Me encantaría casarme contigo, ser tu esposa y tener muchos hijos contigo, vivir en una granja y que trabajes en el ministerio, seriamos felices._

_            Estoy enamorada e ti, al verte me vuelan mariposas en mi estomago y quiero que me tomes para siempre, me entrego a ti. Te amo con locura… _

_Felicia___

            Fue mucho lo que Florence trató para no reír, era una carta ridícula y algo tonta, sin contar los corazones que había por toda la carta y el perfume fuerte que estaba en ella, debía hacer algo. Pero Felicia le quitó la carta y subió al dormitorio para guardarla en su baúl.

- Mejor vamos a astronomía, se nos hace tarde. – Dijo Ruth

- Yo me quedo, me siento mal. Creo que comí demasiado en la cena – Dijo Florence apretándose su estomago.

- Le diremos al profesor, quedate aquí. – Dijo Felicia – Le daremos una excusa convincente a James

- Eso si – Ruth le guiñó el ojo. 

            Al irse las chicas y los demás, subió al dormitorio. Era un dormitorio, finamente decorado. Allí estaba todo lo de las chica, sacó su varita y examinó todo con atención. Leyó con atención el diario de Ruth, con pasajes tan ridículos "No puedo evitar sentir placer al mirarlo pasar", o los de Felicia "Algun dia seremos felices, espero casarme con el, soy la chica que necesita".

- Estamos de suerte, ¿acaso estas niñas no piensan más que en hombres? – Dijo Florence revisando y buscando alguna evidencia para poder usar luego. Fue cuando se topó con el diario de Lily, en su baúl. Se veía que su vida era feliz, por lo poco que leyó, era la más equilibrada de todas, pero no le quitaba ser la chica sabelotodo color rosa de Gryffindor. Florence escuchó un ruido y volteó.

- Lily, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo James mirando por la puerta.

- Potter… no deberías estar en el dormitorio de las chicas. – Dijo Florence comprobando que aun se parecía a Lily en su espejo de mano.

- ¿Potter? Ya no soy James el encantador. ¿No me digas que crees que a mi me gusta alguien más?

- No me has dicho que haces aquí. – Dijo Florence retrocediendo.

- Me dijeron que estabas aquí, pensé que necesitabas hablar con alguien, hoy has estado extraña, mucho más complaciente que otros días, pero extraña. ¿Estás bien?

- Si, Potter… digo James – corrigió Florence al instante – Si, he estado diferente, pero no será por siempre. ¿Hablar? ¿Qué podría hablar contigo?

- Quizás no hablar – James cerró la puerta – quizás algo más – dijo guiñándole el ojo y acercándose.

- Se que piensas Potter, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a rendirme ante ti? – Florence sabia que James iba a acosarla pensando que era Lily.

- Vamos, déjame descubrirte y saber como eres. Estoy cansado de ser tu mejor amigo y que me trates mal a veces, se que no te gustan mis bromas a veces, pero…

- James, es mejor que te vayas. Te pueden quitar puntos si te encuentran aquí. – Florence no quería ningún encuentro con Potter, sabía que le acarrearía malas consecuencias. Pero James saltó a la cama, muy bruscamente la empujó y sin aviso alguno la besó, Florence nunca había sentido aquello, tenía ganas de: Vomitar! Besar a Potter era desagradable, al parecer porque había descubierto su aliento a ajo, y segundo porque no se sentía atraído por él. Al mismo tiempo lo apartó de ella y lo golpeó con un puño, con su varita lo hizo someter para tranquilizarlo con el primer hechizo que se le viniera a la mente… para su mala suerte, usó uno de artes oscuras. Sintió un calor por dentro y en el espejo vio que se volvía a su estado normal, bajó la varita y se lanzó a gatear al piso, tenía que buscar la poción antes de que James la viera como Florence, o si no, si estaría metida en problemas.

- Lily, ¿qué te ocurre? No sabia que practicaras de Artes Oscuras, me asustas. – James la buscó por el piso, mientras ella se desplazaba rápidamente y se ocultó debajo de la cama, donde sacó el frasco con más poción, al tomar la poción sintió que se le retorcían las tripas, pero logró salir airosa.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Dijo James extrañado

- No me vuelvas a tocar, Potter. – Dijo Florence viendo que su cabello seguían siendo rojo oscuro.

- Pensé que te iba a gustar. – James parecía apenado. – me debí imaginar que eras una chica más reservada, siempre lo has sido.

- No es eso. Hablaremos mañana, no quiero verte. – Dijo Florence enojada.

- Bien, me voy. Eres una niña caprichosa. – James casi tumba la puerta, Florence se quedó sola y le pasó seguro a la puerta, bloqueándole hechizos también.

- Evans me va a matar si se entera que evité que se besara con su terroncito de azucar. Mala suerte. Es hora de terminar, me llevó esto, esto y claro. – Florence tomó los diarios de las chicas y debajo de la almohada de Felicia, se llevó la carta que le había escrito a Sirius, mientras reía entre dientes – Cuando todos se enteren, lástima que nunca sabrán quien lo ha hecho, podré reírme un poco más. Honor y gloria a la casa de los ambiciosos. 

En la mochila metió esas cosas y se dirigió a bajar, pero en la sala común se consiguió de nuevo con James.

- Pensé que estabas enferma y te sentías mal – Dijo James resentido.

- No es tu problema, Potter. Ahora si me permites, debo irme. – Florence tenía ganas de pegarle otro puño si la volvía a acosar. 

- ¿a dónde vas? – Dijo el chico acomodándose las gafas.

- Tampoco es tu problema. – Florence se desapareció y se fue a la lechucería, sería imprudente hacerle llegar las cartas y los diarios a Snape directamente, así que nada mejor que por lechuza. Le escribió una nota:

Snape: Se acaba el tiempo. Casi me descubren, lee con atención lo que te mando por aquí. James entró al dormitorio y me retrasó. La contraseña de Gryffindor es: "Pensadero de Chocolate". Me regreso a Slytherin en la mañana, prepara todo. Florence

Florence respiro hondo y descubrió a alguien que entraba, era James de nuevo.

- Lily tenemos que hablar – Dijo este muy triste. – Yo pensaba que me tratabas mal porque te caía bien, ¿en serio me odias?

- Deja de insistir, me tienes harta. Ya veo porque Snape te odia, ojala te vuele los dientes la próxima vez, para ver si dejas de molestar a los demás. – Florence no sonó como Lily esta vez y James se apartó de ella.

- Esta bien, te dejo en paz. Le diré a todos los demás que me besaste en el dormitorio.

- Haz lo que te plazca, no es mi vida 

-  Claro que si, te besé. – James estaba confundido, obviamente si hubiera sido la verdadera Lily hubiera formado un alboroto.

- Bien, difama mi vida y quedarás como una chismosa y poco hombre. – Florence le había agarrado gusto a estar asustando a James – Es más, dile a Sirius que Felicia quiere casarse con él, o aun más sorprendente, que a Ruth le gusta el chico Snape ese de Slytherin. Vamos, queda como chismoso 

- ¿Felicia le gusta Black? – James abrió los ojos como plato. - ¿A Ruth le gusta Snape?

- Oh, se me olvidó que no lo sabías. Nunca estas en Tierra, solo piensas en ti, permiso. Debo irme.

            Esta vez Florence se libró de James para siempre, se había quedado callado y pensativo. Era algo seguro, ese James debería querer mucho a Evans para quedarse tranquilo en aquella ocasión, había logrado su objetivo, robar muchos secretos de Gryffindor, pero aun quedaba el secreto de la pandilla de Gryffindor y no tendría tiempo para averiguarlo, a la mañana temprano llegaba un tren de King Cross y Florence debía regresar oficialmente a Hogwarts. Preparó todo y fue a la sala común de Gryffindor, allí se quedó dormida en la cama de Lily cerrando las cortinas. 

A las 5 de la mañana se despertó y descubrió que tenía de nuevo su apariencia de Florence Harrington, tomó la poción por última vez y se vistió. Dejó la mochila de Evans sin dejar evidencia de haberla usado, y bajó silenciosamente a la sala común. Salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. 

Bajando al vestíbulo vio a Snape, a él se le iluminaron los ojos y casi le habló, pero la dejó ir, llevaba un baúl muy pesado flotando en el aire, allí estaba la verdadera Evans, en el baúl mágico de Ivan. Mientras Florence aun con la apariencia de Evans fue hacia las afueras del Castillo.

            Una chica pecosa pelirroja y menuda caminaba con paso seguro hacia la estación de tren a la hora  del alba, al mezclarse con los matorrales salió una nueva chica, era de cabello negro, un poco más alta que la otra y de semblante serio. Florence volvió a su estado normal y se escondió en los matorrales, allí se cambió de ropas. Se puso el uniforme de Slytherin y cargó con su baúl de vuelta al colegio.

            Al entrar vio que estaba el celador

- Harrington, llegas 2 minutos retrasada. Ve a tu sala común sin hacer ruido.

- Así será. – Florence caminó hacia las mazmorras, antes de bajar las escaleras, escuchó un llanto y se acercó al lugar.

Era un chico, era James Potter. Lloraba muy desconsolado y Florence se sintió culpable y se le partió el corazón. 

- James, ¿qué ocurre? – Florence sabía porque lloraba, era verdad James debía amar mucho a Lily para estar llorando por ella.

- Es que nada… ayer me hirieron mortalmente. – James secó sus lágrimas. – Lily me ha despreciado en serio y no en broma.

- ¿Eso? Todo el mundo anda triste hoy, he visto llorando a Lily sola cerca de la puerta. No me ha visto llegar pero dijo algo de estar sola y que tu la haz hecho mal. Ella te ama demasiado, preguntale a sus amigas

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso? Siempre pensé que tu gustabas de mi

- No es así Potter. Soy una Slytherin y no me produce ningún placer andar tras alguien de otra casa – en ese momento sintió que se ponía roja – ni siquiera a alguien de mi casa. Recuerda que no soy como las demás chicas.

- Si existiera otra casa diferente, de seguro estarías allí. – Dijo James.

- Me voy, estoy cansada. 

- O sea, que le importo a Lily. Pero ¿por qué me trató así?

            Florence siguió caminando hacia las mazmorras, había arreglado su error de haber golpeado a Potter. Sin darse cuenta entró a la sala común y cual fue su horror al encontrar a Sirius Black en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Tu? ¿Gryffindor aquí?

- No, espera. Soy yo Snape – Al parecer no era la única en haber tomado la poción multijugos.

- ¿Por qué te transformaste en él?

- Tenía la contraseña de Gryffindor, ¿cómo iba a pasar a dejar a Evans como yo mismo? Ahora silencio.

- No te me acerques mucho. – Dijo Florence con rostro cansado.

- Anoche probé la poción y funcionó. Esta mañana la usé de nuevo. Hice algo bueno, anoche me encontré con Atkood mientras estaba así… transformado en Black. – Dijo Snape siniestro en su sillón.

- ¿Felicia? – Florence sonrió malévolamente.

- Le dije que me habían dado la carta y que yo la había leído. Le conté algunos fragmentos. Le dije que la amaba y que me iba a casar con ella. – Snape soltó una carcajada malvada.

- ¿En serio?

- Pensarán dos veces antes de volver a meterse contigo, mi florecilla tenebrosa. – Snape agarró a Florence del brazo y la sentó en sus piernas. 

- No quiero estar cerca tuyo con esa apariencia. Me recuerdas lo que he hecho ayer. – Pero Snape aun seguía riendo y le pasó un brazo por detrás a Florence.

- Verás que hoy, todos ellos van a amanecer enredados. Dejé a Evans en cama durmiendo, le borré los recuerdos y le inserté otros más, fue difícil, pero no imposible. Nadie se dio cuenta, fui tan sigiloso, y en tal caso, quedará Black como inculpado.

- No fue muy útil, no averigüé que se trae la pandilla de Potter entre manos

- No importa ahora ¿Sabes? Me gustas más que estés así, no te soportaba con la apariencia de esa sangre sucia. – Le dijo Snape al oído muy confidente, mientras Florence sentía que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, aunque tuviera apariencia de Black, el tono arrogante de su voz le sonaba como la de Snape, al igual que la forma de mirarla y la forma de posar sus manos en sus piernas de una manera inocente, no podía contenerse, luego cerró los ojos y se recostó en su hombro. Snape parecía una fiera  hambrienta y no tardó en seguirle el juego, hasta acercase y besarla. Pero en un instante él se detuvo.

- No, espérate, creo que han pasado muchas cosas. Debo irme. – Dijo Snape sacándosela de encima y dejando a Florence con ganas de seguir en los mismos juegos de siempre. Florence subió su baúl y descubrió a todas sus compañeras durmiendo aun.

            El efecto de los chismes se hizo sentir, Lily Evans aun no entendía porque la gente decía que se había besado con James. 

- James, yo no he llorado por ti. – Decía Lily mirando a James raro.

- Mi caramelo tropical, yo se que me amas. No hace falta que me lo digas – Dijo James abrazándola y ella lo apartó como siempre.

- Volvemos a ser como antes. 

La Profesora Mc Gonagall llegó a la mesa y llamó a Black

- Me siento indignada, Sr. Black, me han dicho que lo han visto salir del dormitorio de las chicas de tercero.

- ¿Yo? Yo estaba dormido, no se de que habla. – Dijo Black desconcertado, mientras Snape le sonreía con sorna desde la mesa de Slytherin. 

- No se haga el tonto, usted es un dolor de cabeza para mi – Dijo Mc Gonagall – Usted le agrada quebrantar las normas, ya verá, queda castigado por 2 semanas. Que no se vuelva a repetir.

- Yo no he ido al dormitorio de las chicas. – Decía Sirius sorprendido.

- Si fuiste, yo te vi salir – Dijo Felicia llegando y llorando - estabas mirando a Lily. Perverso. Ojalá te castiguen todo el año. ¿Qué hiciste con mi carta?

- Yo no he hecho nada – Sirius estaba sorprendido y James también. – No se de que hablas.

- Profesora Mc Gonagall, ayer James entró al dormitorio y nos robó nuestros diarios y una carta personal. – Dijo Ruth.

- ¿Yo? – James no sabía nada. – Es mentira.

- Ayer estuviste en el dormitorio de las chicas a buscar a Lily, te vimos! – Dijo Felicia gritándole.

            Mientras en Gryffindor todos estaban desconcertados, en la mesa de Slytherin todos reían y Florence sonreía discretamente con Snape. La aventura había resultado, no tal como querían, pero si de gran magnitud, mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor

- Potter, Black. 50 puntos menos a cada uno. Vengan a mi despacho, esto que le han hecho a sus mismas compañeras no tiene nombre.

En menos de una semana, una copia de la carta hecha por Felicia, empezó a circular por todo el colegio. Las pocas veces que Florence la vió, fue huyendo de las risas de los otros estudiantes. Sirius desmintió haberle dicho a Felicia que la amaba, y con eso remató su fama de mentiroso y James no se explicaba porque los diarios de las chicas habían aparecido en las manos de Berta Jorkins, la chica más chismosa de Hogwarts.

- Atkood, ¿qué pasa? – Dijo Florence luego de pociones - ¿aun quieres que Black te mira como me mira a mi? – Felicia le volteó la cara con odio.

- Me las pagarás, Harrington. Estoy segura que tu tuviste que ver en esto.

- ¿Yo? – Florence puso cara de inocente. – Jamás. Yo estaba en mi casa.

            Black se sentía avergonzado por todo y lo primero que hacía al ver a Felicia era salir huyendo, si los veían juntos los iban a molestar. Mientras que James…

- Lo se, mi amada. Me necesitas tanto como yo. Aquella noche… - Dijo James detrás de Lily.

- No se de que me hablas. – Dijo Lily algo alterada.

- Si, lo has querido borrar de tu memoria. Pero yo puedo hacer que se repita.

- Puedo ser hija de muggles, pero no soy tonta. Deja el fastidio y vamonos a clases. – Lily lo ignoró y sujetó firmemente sus libros.

            Las cosas eran normales de nuevo, si se pueden decir. Florence no lo consideraba lo sucedido como una venganza, pero si como una lección. No hubo más percances ese año. Al llegar a su mansión en vacaciones, se dio cuenta que sus padres estaban agitados, ese año sus padres se sentían atemorizados ya que había surgido un mago Tenebroso llamado Voldemort… el mismo que era amigo del padre de Snape, que mataba a muchas personas y parecía cruel, su especialidad torturar muggles junto a los mortífagos, Florence recordó como el padre Snape hacia lo mismo. Por primera vez veía a su familia asustada, ella no vio el problema real, pero tampoco dijo nada sobre lo que Snape planeaba, fue un momento difícil, debido a los constantes sermones de su padre y su indiferencia. Lo peor fue la noche en que llegó una carta con sobre negro


	6. A la luz de la luna

Capitulo 6 

Al llegar a su mansión en vacaciones, se dio cuenta que sus padres estaban agitados, ese año sus padres se sentían atemorizados ya que había surgido un mago Tenebroso llamado Voldemort… el mismo que era amigo del padre de Snape, que mataba a muchas personas y parecía cruel, su especialidad torturar muggles junto a los mortífagos, Florence recordó como el padre Snape hacia lo mismo. Por primera vez veía a su familia asustada, ella no vio el problema real, pero tampoco dijo nada sobre lo que Snape planeaba, fue un momento difícil, debido a los constantes sermones de su padre y su indiferencia. Lo peor fue la noche en que llegó una carta con sobre negro.

- Florence, ¿Qué clase de correspondencia es esta? – Dijo Donald tomando la lechuza que acababa de llegar, era un sobre negro con el sello de una serpiente verde. – Va dirigida a ti.

- Es mi carta, es de parte de un amigo… - Dijo Florence llegando a la sala.

- ¿Una carta? ¿Un sobre negro? – Su madre estaba sentada y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo, pero su padre replicaba  - ¿Quién haría algo así? ¿Quién es ese amigo?

- Mi amigo Severus Snape, ya les he contado de él. – Dijo la niña temblando ligeramente frente a su padre.

- ¿Snape? – Su padre tomó la pipa y exhaló – No tengo un buen presentimiento, debe ser el hijo de Saveratus, ese hombre era partidario de Grindelwald.

- No tiene que ver…

- ¿No tiene que ver? Niña estúpida, un nuevo mago tenebroso se ha levantado desde lejos, su nombre es Voldemort, ¿cómo me aseguras que los Snape no están involucrados con él? – Dijo Donald.

- Padre, realmente me tiene sin cuidado – Dijo Florence desafiando la autoridad de su padre. – Soy amigo de su hijo, no de Voldemort. 

- Escucha bien, cuando empieces en Hogwarts, quiero que dejes de ver a ese Snape, no debe andar en nada bueno.

- Es por tu bien hija. – Dijo su madre algo temerosa por detrás.

- No lo haré.

- No has hecho más que volverte insolente desde que estás en Slytherin, estoy sospechando de tus conductas… 

- Tu no querías que fuera a Hufflepuff, ¿contento? El sombrero vio en mí cualidades para pertenecer a Slytherin. Mi insolencia es la respuesta directa a tu indiferente actitud, desde que estoy en Slytherin, me has tratado como a un saco de basura… 

Donald avanzó hasta donde su hija y le lanzó una bofetada que la lanzó al piso.

- Donald, no hagas eso por favor – Dijo Janice su madre levantándose e interponiéndose entre su hija y su esposo. – No la maltrates, es tu hija.

- Ya verás, padre. Te arrepentirás de cada uno de tus ofensas hacía mi – Dijo Florence con las mejillas rojas y una lágrima en sus ojos. – Tú así lo quisiste. No puedes evitar que yo sea diferente a los demás.

            La chica subió a su habitación a escribir una carta, mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

_Severus__: _

_            Te escribo para que sepas que estoy contigo hasta el final. No me envíes más correspondencia, mi padre la tiene intervenida. Quiero salir de esta miseria…quisiera que alguien me entendiera… _

_Florence Harrington._

Mandó la carta con una lechuza parda de su mansión y pasó encerrada el resto del día en su habitación. Los esfuerzos de acercamiento de su madre, se veían opacados por la actitud dura de su padre, quien se preocupaba más por otras cosas del trabajo y nunca tenía una palabra positiva hacia su hija, aquella pelea había sido fuerte y solo hablaba con su madre de vez en cuando. 

En la cena Florence solo se limitaba a observar su plato, antes que su padre la abordara con otro tema de poca significación, hasta que su padre hizo un anuncio.

- Que bien que estamos aquí para aclarar puntos. – Dijo Donald carraspeando su garganta.

- ¿Qué ocurre Donald? – Dijo Janice terminando su sopa.

- Janice, Florence. Tenemos una reunión la próxima semana, es con el ministerio. Es muy importante, será un recibimiento a los magos extranjeros y me han llamado también, a la dichosa reunión con toque de fiesta. Por obligación tienen que ir, así que preparen sus mejores trajes. 

- ¿Y si no quiero ir? – Dijo Florence mirándolo.

- Te he dicho que vayas, jovencita. Somos una familia unida.

- Vives en una farsa, no somos unidos, ni siquiera estás en casa el tiempo suficiente. – Dijo Florence y su padre la miró severamente como nunca y Florence no dijo más palabra.

- Quizás necesites más disciplina y menos holgazanería, te deben tener así en ese Colegio. Los Slytherins en mi tiempo eran los más peligrosos, de grandes logros académicos como tu, pero como sabían saltarse las normas. Nunca habrá casa como la Ravenclaw, tan noble.

- Todas las casas son nobles, todas tienen su historia. – Dijo Florence desafiando a su padre.

- La discusión ha finalizado, puedes retirarte. Si tienes hambre, espera hasta mañana. Janice ve buscando una túnica de gala para tu hija. – Dijo Donald cortando la conversación bruscamente y cambiando la dirección de su mirada. Florence hizo un sonido con los cubiertos y los platos, tomó su varita y la apretó. La puso en uno de sus bolsillos y se retiró sacudiendo su negra cabellera hacia atrás. Cuando cerró la puerta del comedor retumbó por toda la mansión.

            La voluntad de su padre se cumplió, tuvo que ir a la reunión con sus padres. Iba con una túnica de gala color mostaza que no combinaba ni con su piel, ni con su cabello ni con sus ojos, se sentía terrible de ir a ver puros viejos del ministerio. Al llegar se encontró con los Potter en la entrada, la gran fiesta se daba en su casa. Sería terrible decir que fue a una fiesta en casa de Potter.

- Hijo acomoda ese cabello – Decía John Potter mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello de su hijo.

- Siempre es así – Dijo James algo enfadado.

- Bienvenido Donald, te he guardado un puesto especial con Cidra. Entra y ponte cómodo. – Dijo John sonriéndole con su diente de oro al aire, si había una familia tan rica como los propio Harringtons esos eran los Potters.

- Gracias John, Hola Elizabeth, hola Jim – Dijo Donald de la mano de su esposa Janice.

- Hola Potter – Dijo Florence saludándolo.

- Hola Florence, pasa adelante.- Dijo James por compromiso. En ese momento ella pasó adelante, cuando el ministro de magia Harold Jorkins llegó con su señora Litzie Jorkins y su hija Berta, la misma Berta chismosa que estudiaba en el colegio. Luego llegó Albus Dumbledore y todo el salón volteó a mirarlos, también llegaron los Bones y los Longbottom. Algunos magos extranjeros conversaban algo atemorizados y con respeto. Fue cuando llegaron otros más. Un hombre de túnicas negras y cara desagradable con cabello negro y ojos color lima, junto a su esposa que era bajita y de aspecto calavérico, pálida y de piel con aspecto enfermizo y roñoso, junto a un hombre rubio corpulento con su bastón y su hijo, que era replica de él padre. Detrás del señor de túnicas negras apareció la persona que menos Pensaba Florence, que se iba a conseguir: Severus Snape.

- Saveratus, Nerón. ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Dijo John Potter con seriedad.

- Nos dijeron que había una reunión de magos de alta sociedad y del ministerio, no podíamos faltar. Le presento a mi hijo Lucius. – Dijo el hombre rubio que debía llamarse Nerón, era el padre de Lucius, y hablaba arrastrando las palabras arrogantemente.

- He venido a ver como andan las cosas por aquí. – Dijo El hombre de cabellos negros y con mirada amenazante. - ¿Qué tal Dumbledore?

- Hola Saveratus, me sorprende verte aquí con Sigrid y tu chico, ¿Severus?

- Así es… 

            Fue cuando Florence vio que su padre la miró con mirada reprobatoria y vigilante. Fue cuando una música suave empezó, aquella sería otra reunión de magos ricos de la sociedad con propósitos no definidos. Florence estaba sentada en una silla mirando sus pies mientras de a ratos observaba como una señora gorda bailaba con un hombre delgado, daba risa verlos moviéndose, siendo la pareja mas dispareja.

- Hola Mostacilla, que traje tan ridículo cargas. – Dijo Snape riéndose

- No me provoques, puedo colgarte con uno de los volantes de las túnicas al techo. – Dijo Florence mirándolo de mala manera. Snape llevaba una túnica negra como la de su padre, solo que tenía una franja gris.

- Odio estas reuniones fofas. – Dijo Snape haciendo referencia a su cabello echado hacia atrás de una manera impecable, poco común en él. Sin duda estaba menos grasoso que otras ocasiones

- Tu padre, ¿qué hace aquí? – Florence no sabía que decir.

- Lo mismo que tu padre, nada. Hablando bobadas de adultos que a nadie les importa No sabes lo mal que habla mi padre de tu padre – Dijo Snape bruscamente.

- Digo lo mismo, al menos el sentimiento es mutuo. – Florence se encogió de hombros

- Oh si, quien entiende a estos señores. 

            En un instante, una voz irrumpió detrás de ellos, eran dos hombres que los miraban. Uno de ellos era Lucius Malfoy y el otro era Nerón.

- Mira Padre, ella es Florence, la menor de los Harrington. – Dijo Lucius con su mirada penetrante que solo tenía reservada para ella.

- No te guíes por su apariencia, debe ser igual a su padre. – Dijo Nerón mirándola con asco. – aunque puede ser un buen potencial para… ¿es amiga tuya Snape? -Severus lo miró con temor y no respondió la pregunta, simplemente se levantó. Florence lo siguió, pero Lucius la tomó del brazo:

- Algún día te tendré Harrington. Serás mía, no me importa cuando, pero será algún día. – Ella se logró soltar del brazo y descubrió a su padre delante de ella.

- Florence, vamonos de aquí. Hola Malfoy. – Dijo muy brusco su padre

- Harrington, tanto tiempo sin verte. – Dijo Nerón. – Linda niña, tanta ternura, vaciada por esos dos ojos de dragón. Concentrando frialdad

- Gracias por el cumplido, nos vamos. – Donald tomó a su hija del brazo, atropellando a una pareja. Como era de esperar fue muy molesto después, Donald estaba enfadado.

- ¿Qué hacías con ellos?

- No se. Ellos estaban en la fiesta que tú me obligaste a ir.

- No me vengas con ironías, puedo darte una pequeña lección frente a todos. – Dijo Donald molesto y furioso camino a casa. – Ni siquiera vi a ese hijo de Saveratus.

- Estaba en frente tuyo.

- Son tan miserables, que tampoco son dignos de mirar. Apenas vi a un niño tan desagradable como su padre, me imagino que con las mismas malas intenciones.

- Di lo que quieras. – Florence volteó a otro lado.

Para su suerte, el primero de septiembre llegó, al llegar a la estación de King Cross, observó a su amigo, Severus Snape, no muy lejos con sus padres. Los pudo detallar mejor porque era de día. Su padre era de aspecto temible, vestía túnicas negras y tenía cabello grasoso y negro, su madre era de nariz ganchuda y bajita, con cabello negro amarrado en un moño con una túnica gris, de igual aspecto débil y enfermizo. Florence avanzó con su baúl y junto a su madre.

- ¿Ya vas a abordar? – Dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

- No aun.

- ¿Dónde están tus amigos? – Dijo Janice Harrington mirando a su alrededor.

- No tengo amigos. – Dijo Florence de malas pulgas.

- Florence, escucha… no quería que te fueras sin hacer las paces con tu padre. Promete que no te vas a meter en problemas. ¿Por qué no vienes en Navidad? Tus hermanos vendrán.

- Me quedaré en Hogwarts, llevo tres años haciéndolo. – Dijo Florence de muy mal gusto.

- Hija, no me hagas esto. No sabes cuanto te quiero, no tienes porque actuar así…

- No puedo creerlo, le das la razón. Creen que estoy loca, me miran como si fuera una prófuga de Azkaban.

- Se que has practicado artes oscuras, no se lo he dicho a tu padre. Por favor, ten cuidado con lo que haces. Puedes lastimar a alguien, incluso te puedes hacer daño a ti misma. – Su madre le dio un abrazo.

- No te preocupes, mamá – Respondió Florence abrazándola también. – No me meteré en problemas.

- Allí estás Florence. ¿te interrumpo? – Era Eileen muy animada.

- No, ya voy para allá. – Dijo Florence despidiendo a su madre.

- Claro que tienes amigos. Adios Florence, cuídate mucho. – Dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

- Adiós mamá – Dijo Florence mientras alcanzaba a su amiga.

- Mira lo que "Precioso" está comiendo – Dijo Eileen sacando a su rata, era mucho más grande. – Le gusta las verduras frescas, ¿no es así "Precioso"?

- ¿Precioso?

- No se me ocurrió otro nombre.

            Al subir al tren, entraron en el último compartimiento vacío, allí dejaron sus baúles a un lado y se sentaron a comentar sus vacaciones, Florence tomó en sus manos a "Precioso" mientras Eileen acomodaba su baúl en el rincón, de la nada se abrió la puerta…

- James, ya encontré a la señora que vende los dulces… - Era Peter Pettigrew, al darse cuenta que se había equivocado de compartimiento y al descubrir a Florence y a Eileen allí, se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

- Disculpa, no sabía que…

- No importa. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿te gustan los ratones? – Preguntó Peter.

- Si, son lindos. – Dijo Florence volviendo la mirada a "Precioso".

- Yo tengo mucha afinidad con ellos – Dijo Peter acercándose y dándole una semilla a "Precioso".

- ¿Y que? Florence tiene afinidad con los dragones. – Dijo Eileen sin encontrar lo fascinante al asunto. Peter se fue cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Crees que Pettigrew se compre un dragón para llamar tu atención? – Preguntó Eileen acomodándose.

- No se, pero hay algo en Pettigrew. Algo que no puedo descifrar. Debe ser que siempre es el más callado de su grupo, hay algo triste alrededor de él.

- Su cara es triste, incluso precioso es más apuesto – Dijo Eileen

- Quizás.

            La pandilla de Potter era la más popular entre chicos y también entre chicas, tenían gran facilidad para las bromas y su enemistad con la pandilla de Snape era bien conocida. Los mas queridos por todos eran James y Sirius, quienes parecían bombas humanas, porque no había día que no anduvieran metiendo las narices en todo y bromeando por todo. Otra de las chicas más populares del colegio era Arabella Fig., quien salía con Gary Hurrigan. Pero nadie le quitaba el puesto a Lily, considerada la chica más hermosa que haya pisado Hogwarts jamás: según James. Pero muchos no compartían la misma opinión, aunque no fuera popular y tuviera una personalidad misteriosa de fondo, en apariencias Florence Harrington tenía atractivo físico, que había aumentado con los años.

            Pero a pesar de ser una chica hermosa, era solitaria y nunca se preocupó por la popularidad ni tampoco por ser el centro de atención, aunque en su casa muchas veces lo fuera. Era la buscadora y era tratada normalmente, una de las mejores estudiantes y apenas resaltaba: era la casa de los ambiciosos, pero la ambición de Florence estaba hacia otra dirección. 

            Todos en el colegio hablaban de los últimos chismes, sobre si Lily y James iban de novios, o si Mundungus Fletcher había lanzado una bomba fétida a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Por aquella época, la casa Slytherin era muy despreciada por las demás, y todo lo que viniera de esa casa resultaba malo. 

            El nuevo año vendría cargado de más asignaciones y estudios. Florence no podía más que dedicarse a su estudio. Su amiga Eileen, seguía en lo mismo de siempre, con rata a todas partes con la que entabló una buena relación humano – mascota. Sus sentimientos por Remus Lupin la avergonzaban, no entendía como a alguien de Slytherin podía gustarle uno de los populares pomposos de Gryffindor.

            A decir verdad Remus Lupin era el chico mas equilibrado de los 4 de su pandilla, no era extremadamente revoltoso, sino que prefería la calma y cordura, tampoco era tímido e introvertido como Peter el gordito. Remus Lupin era un chico de contextura delgada con cabello marrón y mirada audaz, tenía el cabello erizado que lo hacía lucir como a un lobo cachorro y cuando sonreía lucía muy juguetón, estas y muchas otras cualidades habían sido los motivos de Eileen para gustar del chico. Era también un estudiante dedicado, cuya materia favorita era astronomía, quizás por estar relacionada con la noche; ya que la noche significaba misterio.

            James Potter era el líder de la pandilla. Muy extrovertido con todo, de todo sacaba un chiste y tenía un fervoroso club de fanáticas que lo perseguía a todas partes. Su cabello era negro y revuelto, nunca lograba acomodarlo. Desde pequeño había usado gafas y sus ojos eran marrones. Tenía una cara muy agradable y caía bien a todos, era delgado y un poco más pequeño que Remus y Sirius, pero más alto que Peter. La broma mas resaltante fue una vez que estaba en pociones y para captar la atención de todos, le pegó un moco oloroso (de la recién fundada tienda de Zonko), en el cabello a Snape.

            Era muy común que fuese castigado junto a Sirius, puesto que sus bromas a veces se pasaban, pero valían la pena, puesto que hacían reír mucho a los demás y eran divertidas de hacer. James tenía un conocido gusto por Lily Evans la hija de muggles sabelotodo, eran la pareja perfecta según muchos ya que ambos eran buenos estudiantes y populares.

            Sirius Black era un chico muy dinámico y sabía como captar la atención. Usaba cabello negro liso que le caía de una manera que lo hacía ver como a un perrito tierno hasta el cuello. Sus ojos eran azules y su sonrisa hacía derretir a más de una, sus labios eran gruesos y sabía perfectamente hacer muecas para burlarse de los demás, su pasatiempo favorito era burlarse del modo de ser de Severus Snape. Le encantaba meterse con Snape e iniciar discusiones o dejar mal parado a los de Slytherin.

La mayoría de sus planes incluían secuestrar a Florence Harrington, tratar de expulsar a la pandilla de Snape, mandar al Profesor Catterpole al Tibet en alfombra voladora entre otras cosas. Le gustaba hablar con Remus de vehículos mágicos y escobas voladoras. Su mayor sueño era comprar una moto voladora que había visto en un catalogo de artefactos mágicos usados, una de sus conversaciones podría terminar algo así:

- Imaginen chicos, a la luz de la luna… Remus con todo respeto. Ir volando en la moto por Londres y que una brisa suave corra, mientras que una chica de grandes ojos claros me abraza y me aprieta…  sería lo máximo. 

- Seguro hablarás de nuevo de la chica Florence Harrington – Decía Lupin mientras caminaban a Transformaciones.

            Por último estaba Peter Pettigrew, un chico que adoraba comer semillas de girasol y pasteles con crema. Era de cabello marrón tirando a rubio, y tenía ojos color almendra. Su cabello iba peinado hacia delante haciendo que sus ojos se vieran pequeños y aguosos como los de los ratones, porque eran muy juntos, su nariz terminaba hacia abajo y tenía la habilidad de moverla, sus dientes delanteros eran algo grandes. Pero era amigo de los 3 más populares de Gryffindor, su amistad comenzó cuando Ivan Lestrange se había metido con él y Sirius Black lo defendió y terminaron siendo amigos.

            Pero para pasar a la contraparte, tenemos a la pandilla de Slytherin. Primero está Ernest Wilkes, un chico de cara ruda, con apariencia de siempre estar mal alimentado, es alto y delgado, pero carece de elegancia. Le gustaba reir entre dientes, su pasatiempo favorito era buscar insultos hacia los Gryffindors. Estaba Ivan, inseparable de Morgana. Era el mas corpulento de los chicos de Slytherin, aunque tuviera ojos grandes, nada quitaba de su cara la expresión de asco al acercarse a algun sangre sucia. 

Evan Rosier era el más hablador, era muy astuto e inteligente. Le gustaba planear mala jugadas y comentar sobre los últimos acontecimientos de su vida tenebrosa, contaba buenas historias de terror. Por lo general se callaba al estar en presencia de Snape, porque le tenía respeto y era el mejor amigo de Ivan.

            La unica chica del grupo era Morgana, novia de Ivan, era muy apegada y tenía mucha inseguridad consigo misma. Odiaba a Florence por la simple razón de que le gustaba compararse con ella y siempre salía perdiendo, odiaba que algunas veces Florence fuera el centro de atención. Quizás era una de las pocas chicas conocidas que estuviera interesada en aprender artes oscuras. 

En una fría tarde del sábado de Noviembre, la sala común se encontraba vacía. Florence y Snape estaban terminando una tarea de encantamientos prácticos, mientras conversaban.

- Es absurdo, lo que te dijo tu padre. – Dijo Snape terminando su pergamino.

- No se, no quiero pensar más en ello. Ahora estoy en Hogwarts. – Florence cerró su frasco de tinta. – Al fin logré terminar.

- No fue tan largo – Snape también había terminado - ¿Dónde andarán todos?

- Ni idea, pero me alegra no tener que hacer mas tareas.

            Snape se acercó a un gran sillón largo y color verde musgo y se sentó al lado de la chimenea. No dijo nada por un momento.

- ¿Qué maldiciones aprendiste en vacaciones? – Florence se sentó a su lado alisando su falda.

- No muchas. Mi padre estuvo todo el tiempo en casa preparándose para una misión que tiene… Si descubre que he husmeado sus libros favoritos, me va a matar con la maldición imperdonable.

- ¿Maldición Imperdonable? – Florence pareció pensativa.

- "Avada Kedavra", es la maldición sin contra-hechizo, la más vigilada por el ministerio y la más  mortal de todas, simplemente te mueres.

- Vaya, nunca me la habías enseñado. – Florence tomó su varita y empezó a hacer círculos.

- No creo que la haya usado antes, es peligrosa. No voy a ir a Azkaban por esa maldición, cuando hay otras mejores con las que puedo practicar.

- Tienes razón. – Florence se acercó más a su lado, mientras Snape sacaba de su bolsillo una bolsa se semillas. 

- Las tomé de la clase de pociones, quizás le gusten al ratón ese de Jordan. – Snape las puso en su mano y Florence las tomó, al tocar su mano, Snape la miró fijamente. Durante la siguiente semana, Snape estuvo tras la pista de que tramaba la pandilla de Potter, ya que nunca logró averiguar que era, solo sabia que Lupin se enfermaba cada mes, se recuperaba y volvía a clases, pero según reportes de Florence no había estado en la enfermería. Iba a ser una cacería, quizas fuese lo que tuviesen de fondo, serviría como una buen motivo para que los expulsaran; no quería hacer participes a los de su pandilla, era algo que el solo quería probar, pero al poco tiempo Sirius se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Snape.

- Oye, pelota entrometido, ¿qué buscas? – Dijo Sirius con un tono brusco.

- Cállate Black, no es de tu incumbencia – Dijo Snape cuando otros chicos de quinto año pasaban, Florence venía detrás y corrió entre ellos.

- Snape, es mejor que te apures, tenemos Transformaciones ahora mismo. – Dijo Florence usando un tono de voz que usaría con cualquier compañero formalmente.

- Ya voy, Harrington. 

            Snape se mostraba mas malhumorado que nunca, quería descubrir que ocultaban los chicos de Gryffindor era una obsesión y a veces parecía un tanto metiche. 

- ¿Sabes? Me molesta que nos sigas, ¿acaso estás enamorado de James? – Dijo Sirius en un tono irritable a Snape

- No, eso quisieras tú. Para que compita contigo Black. – Snape puso una mala cara.

- Peter… ven aquí. – Sirius le puso una mano a Peter en el hombro y le hablo con tono fraterno. – Recuerda… la próxima vez que…

- Así lo haré, pero bien… ¿En que animal?

- Cualquiera, ¿tienes alguno?

- Bueno, si. Quizás una rata.

            Sirius se alejó un poco con Peter y se quedaron hablando. No hablaban en susurros, hablaban normal y Snape los escuchó desde lejos

- … cuando haya luna llena, quiero que veas el sauce boxeador. En el nudo del medio, lograrás que se neutralice y así podrás pasar por el túnel a donde está Remus, ¿ok? Apréndetelo de memoria, luego adentro estaremos James y yo, buscaremos a Remus para nuestras "aventuras". ¿ok? Nada puede salir mal

- Si – Dijo Peter riéndose – así será. Hoy practicaré la transformación.

- Por favor… Severus, no vayas a ir. Puede ser una trampa, sabes bien que no les caes bien a ellos. – Dijo Florence en los matorrales que tenían vista hacia el lago.

- Lo escuché bien, hay algo que debo averiguar. Quizás si lo descubro todo, puede ser que no tenga que sacar a Potter y su pandilla de este colegio con maldiciones, sino quizás solo con una expulsión me alegra decir.

- Ten cuidado.

            Al subir al dormitorio, Florence medito cada una de las palabras de Snape, su amigo era un terco y no se daría por vencido, de seguro se metería en problemas innecesariamente por todo este asunto, no tuvo un buen presentimiento. Al acostarse en su cama escuchó los ronquidos de Dana, las demás chicas dormían, todas menos Morgana, su cama estaba vacía, escuchó un ruido abajo y salió a averiguar, oculta en las sombras vio a Iván Lestrange y a Morgana Zewell llegando por la entrada.

- Acabo de ver a Snape, ¿qué planeará esta vez? – Dijo Iván.

- Quizás algo grande… o quizás vaya a verse con alguien. – Dijo Morgana – siempre creí que Snape tenía algo oculto con alguien.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Que no lo ves como actúa? Se ve sospechoso cuando se queda mirando el techo de los salones con mirada relajada, y luego finge estar de mal humor y nos amenaza con maldecidnos.

- Morgana, ustedes las mujeres ven cosas donde no las hay.  Quizás Snape esté afectado por lo de su padre, es la mano derecha de Voldemort.

- ¿Lo has pensado…?

- Si, me uniré a él. Nadie puede saciar mi sed de venganza y artes oscuras más que él mismo. – Dijo Iván.

- Igual no creo que eso le afecte, nunca ha sentido aprecio por su padre, simplemente aprecia las artes oscuras. Más bien creo que se está viendo con una chica…

- ¿Snape? El no es de ese tipo, jamás habrá visto una chica sin uniforme y mucho menos creo que se esté citando con nadie.

- Si… pero también es muy misterioso, quizás nos esté ocultando un secreto.

            Florence oyó atenta todo esto y bajó ruidosamente, haciendo como que no había escuchado nada y mirándolos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Dijo Florence sin notar que a tan altas horas de la noche no llevaba puesta su pijama.

- No te incumbe, Harrington. – Dijo Morgana

- Tu como que ibas a salir, ¿aún con ropa? – Dijo Iván

- Acabo de llegar – Florence avanzó hacia la puerta – y ahora me vuelvo a ir, voy a detener un gran problema y a evitar que a Slytherin le quiten puntos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Morgana se le atravesó - ¿De que hablas?

- No les importará, mi opinión nunca ha sido de su interés. No intenten seguirme, se muy bien como escabullirme del celador y ustedes no. – Florence se retiró rápidamente y subió hacia el vestíbulo dándose cuenta de cada paso que daba, todo estaba oscuro pero una luz vino de la ventana, era Luna Llena, observó hacia fuera y descubrió a un perro negro que corría hacia el sauce boxeador.

            Al salir afuera notó el viento que soplaba y vio a una persona bajo una capa que seguía hacia el sauce boxeador, era Snape. Logró alcanzarlo a tiempo y lo tomó por detrás.

- Sabía que no me escucharías, que terco eres. ¿No sabes lo peligroso que puede ser?

- Me sorprendiste – Dijo Snape volteando hacia ella- ¿No sabes que el único peligroso aquí soy yo?

- No sabes realmente que hay detrás de todo esto.

- Si, un cuarteto de tontos que juegan a las aventuras y esta noche sabré que planean, así Dumbledore sabrá todo y los expulsarán.

- No vayas, no tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

- Tú sabes lo que pienso, Harrington.

- Estás cegado. – Florence vio que se prendió una luz en el castillo. 

- Alguien nos vió – Dijo Snape avanzando hacia el sauce.

- No, espera… - Pero Snape ya había llegado al lado del árbol y tomó una rama grande y apretó justo el lugar que había dicho Sirius y logró pasar, Florence quedó con la boca abierta y alguien la tomó por detrás, a tal sorpresa pegó un grito.

- Silencio, Florence ¿qué haces aquí? – Era James quien estaba nervioso.

- Vine a ver lo que pasaba, ¿Qué hay en ese túnel dentro del sauce?

- Nada…

- Severus fue hacía allá.

- No puede ser, le dije a Sirius que… - James se apartó mirando el sauce.

- Alguien en el castillo sabe que estamos aquí.

- Escucha, vete de aquí. Yo buscaré a Snape, si te encuentran aquí será peor.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es una trampa, si Snape llega al final del túnel, posiblemente se encuentre el peor peligro de su vida.

- Me vas a contar todo ahora mismo, James Potter – Dijo Florence alzando la voz.

- No puedo, vete de aquí. Yo me encargo, y te prometo que pese a todo lo que Snape me ha hecho lo voy a salvar de esta.

- Si algo le pasa, me las vas a pagar. – Dijo Florence corriendo hacia la puerta del vestíbulo, al llegar allí vio una lámpara que se acercaba, de los nervios cerró la puerta duro y una voz se acercó.

- ¿Quién anda allí? – Era de seguro el celador Augusto, Florence caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar a los cuartos de armarios a un lado, allí se quedó y oyó como los pasos se acercaban más y más, luego oyó como abrían la puerta del vestíbulo hacia fuera y se cerró de nuevo la puerta, como no oyó más ruido, salió y fue directo a las mazmorras. Pegó una carrera, hasta que se pegó con un bulto. Al mirar bien se dio cuenta que era su jefe de casa, Rufus Blaise.

- Y bien. Harrington, ¿Qué hace paseando a altas horas de la noche?

- Es que… - Florence no se le ocurría nada – bueno… me sentía mal y pensé ir a la enfermería. Pero luego de tomar aire y dar una vuelta me sentí mejor y comprendí que no era necesario ir…

- Y me imagino que le sucedió lo mismo a Snape, tampoco está en su cama. Usted sabe que los alumnos no pueden salir de noche de sus dormitorios.

- Disculpe profesor, no se nada de Snape. Tampoco sabía que no se encontraba en su dormitorio.

- Creo en su palabra, pero eso no me impedirá quitarle 10 puntos…

- Pero Profesor, es su propia casa. – Dijo Florence tratando de convencerlo.

- No sea terca, ahora mismo irá a su dormitorio y si vuelvo saber de sus actividades nocturnas por el colegio, me encargaré de que la cambien de casa.

- Blaise! – Dijo la voz del celador con su lámpara a unos 10 metros de donde estaba Florence – Mira a quien he conseguido dándole vueltas al sauce boxeador.

            Florence volteó y vio a Snape con unos cuentos rasguños en la cara, nada grave junto a James Potter que miraba el suelo.

- Snape, que decepción. Jamás me imaginé eso de usted. – Dijo Blaise dejando a Florence a un lado.

- ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué ocurre? –Mc Gonagall llegaba algo agitada en su bata - ¿Qué es todo este ruido? Despertaran a todo el Castillo.

- Nada, solo que hemos descubierto a estos dos muchachos… - Dijo el celador.

- Pero Augusto, ¿qué hace esa niña aquí? – Preguntó Mc Gonagall.

- Estaba merodeando, según ella se sentía mal. – Dijo Blaise – Pero de ninguna manera puedo aprobar estas conductas, vaya a su cama señorita Harrington. 

- De ninguna manera, antes de encontrar a los dos chicos, escuché otro ruido sospechoso, pudo haber sido ella. Ella debe venir también. – Dijo Augusto el celador.

- Es increíble, ¿Qué han hecho? – Mc Gonagall los miraba  de una manera reprobatoria.

- Casi me matan – Dijo Snape – me tendieron una trampa.

- 50 puntos menos para Slytherin, y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor. – Dijo Mc Gonagall.

- No fue mi culpa – Dijo Snape.

- Usted debió saber que vagar por el Castillo y sus alrededores a altas horas de la madrugada es un delito, así que… – Dijo Mc Gonagall.

- Vamos a donde Dumbledore – Dijo Blaise de mal aire – Ya he dicho que Harrington no tiene que ver en este asunto.

            Florence se fue antes de que Blaise se arrepintiera de su decisión, vio como los demás se alejaban y llegó a la sala común. Subió rápidamente a su dormitorio y mientras avanzaba a su cama la voz de Morgana la interrumpió.

- Lo he oído, he escuchado mucho ruido. Dime ¿qué ha pasado realmente?

- ¿Le dijiste a Blaise? – Dijo Florence hacia el rincón donde estaba Morgana en las sombras.

- No, no fui y ¿Qué le pasó a Snape? – Dijo Morgana con voz peligrosa

- No se. Pregúntale a Severus mañana.

- Sea como sea, tú sabías algo. Eres la culpable si no me cuentas, no es hora de desafiarme. Puedo delatarte – Morgana alzo ligeramente la voz.

- No se si te interese, pero esta noche Slytherin ha perdido 60 puntos, quizás quieras aumentar el record de perdida de puntos. 

- No seas tan estúpida, Harrington. ¿Desde cuando llamas a Snape así? ¿Desde cuando lo tuteas?

- No te incumbe nada de eso, si tanto conoces a Severus, pregúntale. – Florence la dejó hablando sola al cerrar sus cortinas de su cama.

Al día siguiente Florence subió al gran comedor y vio a Snape con su pandilla. No sería prudente preguntarle en frente de su pandilla, se levantarían mas sospechas. Por lo menos se alegró de que no lo hubieran expulsado, en la mesa de Gryffindor todos le hacia preguntas a James Potter, pero este contestaba desanimado y evadiendo las caras. La primera clase sería Adivinación y que mejor ocasión para preguntarle sobre todos los detalles.

            Pero en toda la hora Snape le huyó la mirada y no le dijo ni una palabra, cuando iba rumbo al invernadero, Florence lo alcanzó mientras que dejaba a Eileen hablando con su prima.

- No me digas "Te lo dije" – Dijo Snape – No estoy de humor – Dijo dejando los libros en un rincón y sentándose en un banco

- No quiero sonar pesada, pero te lo dije. Te lo dije 5 minutos antes. James me lo dijo…

- ¿James? – Snape parecía recordar ese día con especial rencor - ¿Habló contigo?

- Si, cuando te fuiste, el apareció y fue dispuesto a detenerte, pero…

- Solo lo hizo porque si yo me moría el sabía que iba a hacer su culpa. Solo trató de salvarme para salvar su pellejo.

- ¿Qué mas ocurrió?

- No puedo decirlo. – Dijo Snape muy brusco.

- Soy tu amiga, claro que puedes decirlo.

- No, Dumbledore me hizo prometer que no podía decirle a nadie lo que pasó allá abajo.

- ¿Nada? – Florence quería realmente saber y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por saber ese misterio.

- No, no me sigas preguntando.

- No lo iba a hacer. Realmente me preocupé cuando te atraparon, pensé que te iban a expulsar… o mucho peor.

- Ahora viene "lo mucho peor", voy a ser castigado y me tocará cumplir mi castigo con Potter. Maldita Sea – Snape lanzó al suelo uno de sus libros. Florence lo miró y tomó su fría mano.

- Al menos no estás muerto, pudiste haber muerto… 

            Snape conocía esas actitudes de Florence, sabía lo que significaba y ella también, Florence le parecía mas difícil convencer a Snape de darle una sonrisa que atrapar la snitch a la vez que hacía una tarea de encantamientos y enfrentar a sus padres, Snape era el ser más frío y aparentemente no se preocupaba por nadie, no sentía aprecio por nadie pero sabía que debajo de esa mascara se escondía un muchacho deseoso de ser amado. Florence había aprendido algunas cosas de Snape, por ejemplo la indiferencia, la astucia fría Además de los fabulosos conocimientos de pociones y las prohibidas artes oscuras. Pero Snape había aprendido mucho de ella, quizás a pensar inteligentemente y no actuar en bruto, Florence había sido de ayuda en incontables ocasiones, solo que nunca lo admitiría, quizás por su orgullo. Todos verían a Snape como ese ser antisocial y extraño, pero para Florence no era más que un complemento y quizás mucho más que su mejor amigo. Cuando Florence estaba junto a Snape podía sacar su lado más duro, pero también había sacado su lado alocado, como aquella vez que hizo que el chico la besara sin remedio. Y eso ocurría en ese momento, Florence hubiera apreciado un buen acercamiento, pero Snape no parecía de mucho humor.

- ¿Dónde estarán mis amigos? – Dijo Snape – Morgana me necesita para algo.

- Sev…

- Sabes muy bien que…

- Odias que te llamen así, ¿no? Pero igual lo seguiré haciendo. – Florence se levantó y se fue detrás de los invernaderos. Snape la siguió con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Con ese misticismo pareces hija de Catterpole. – Snape la miró despectivamente y de muy mal humor.

- ¿Si? Eso veremos. Hoy estoy lamentando haber rechazado haber salido con James a Hogsmeade, ya sabes… - Esa frase logró lo que Florence quería, poner a Snape celoso, pero lo peor era que Snape se ponía peor cuando estaba celoso. Pero Florence lo tomó en el momento preciso…

Fin del capitulo, por ahora. Gracias por sus comentarios, la seguiré más pronto. Ya voy pensando el futuro, hay cosas tentadoras que quiero desarrollar y poner. 

**Arwen**** Black:** Espero que te haya gustado este. Si, apareció Lucius en el 4to. Lo veras de sobra en el futuro cuando… ya verás!!!! Lo de las fiestas, ya sabes las descubrirán mas adelante, dudo que a Snape le gusten. Si, es verdad celos y celos, así son los chicos, se portan celosos y ni cuenta se dan.

**Kitiara****:** Catterpole? Si, creo que las vas a pegar más que Trelawney. ¿Quien sabe? ¿Snape celoso? Es algo que me ha gustado caracterizar y le saco provecho. Gracias por tus felicitaciones!!!!! Espero que te siga gustando.

**Illianna**** Pendragon: Hey muchas gracias, estoy tratando de continuarla mas seguido. Lo de James es un asunto aparte, un poco baboso, quizás, pero que más…… es el chico más popular de Gryffindor. Veremos que rumbo toma la historia… **


	7. Memorias de Quinto Año

Hola de nuevo a todos, quise publicar este capitulo hoy. Pero les advierto queridos amigos que el próximo capitulo lo subiré a R, los personajes crecen y la acción en la historia también, el próximo capitulo es un poco fuerte… Por ahora aquí tienen este capitulo. Capitulo 7 

 Lo abrazó y en menos de un segundo besó sus labios, y eso hizo que Snape cayera. Luego de unos segundos se separaron.

- No se cual es la gracia de todo eso. – Dijo Snape alejándose pero con una sonrisa.

- Ahora si puedes irte con tus amigos, te veré luego. ¿No? – Florence se dirigió a recoger sus libros, cuando salía un grupo de Hufflepuff de 7mo año. 

- Nos veremos en clase. Harrington – Dijo Snape. Pero una alumna de cabello marrón y rellena venía riéndose con sus amigas. Era Bertha Jorkins, la chica más chismosa que haya pisado Hogwarts jamás, le gustaba chismear las últimas noticias en el plano sentimental de los estudiantes y Florence vio en ella, algo que no le gustó.

- Vaya, 50 puntos menos para Slytherin por culpa del idiota de Snape, y aun no sabemos porque – Dijo Eileen en la sala común con las otras chicas.

- Nunca lo sabremos, será más difícil sacarle información – Dijo Morgana contando sus pergaminos.

- Es una lástima, bueno nos podremos recuperar en Quidditch. Si Florence hace bien su trabajo – Dijo Dana comiendo una tarta, era raro verla sin alguna golosina al lado.

- ¿Harrington? – Morgana miró con malicia – Ella sabía algo. No me quiso decir, algo se trae entre manos.

- ¿Florence? No creo, me hubiera contado. Soy su mejor amiga. – Dijo Eileen mirando extraña a Morgana.

- Si Jordan, sigue creyendo eso. Harrington es una mala sangre que nunca tiene amigos verdaderos. – Dijo Morgana leyendo un pergamino viejo

- Tu no tienes verdaderos amigos ¿Algún día le dejarás de tener envidia a Florence? – Dijo Eileen

- No veo que podría envidiarle a esa…

            En ese momento fueron interrumpidas por Charlotte Williams, una chica de 7mo año que venía corriendo.

- Oh, adivinen de que me he enterado de boca de Bertha Jorkins – Dijo la chica sin aliento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Morgana - ¿No nos traerás chismes de los fresas de Gryffindor?

- No, es de Slytherin. Dos Slytherins de su año, Bertha los vio besándose.

- ¿Quiénes? – Tara Ustinov lanzó sus libros al piso y se puso pálida.

- Adivinen. – Dijo Charlotte riéndose

- Abre la boca Williams, o desearás no haber nacido. – Morgana se levantó y cruzó los brazos de un modo enfadado.

- Bueno, parece que descubrieron a Severus Snape con Florence Harrington besándose detrás de los invernaderos.

            Las chicas pusieron cara de asombro y se miraron entre ellas. Tara Ustinov respiró aliviada y recuperó su color, sonrió nerviosamente, mientras que Eileen miraba sin creerlo. Morgana estaba casi saltaba como una fiera.

- Debe ser un error. – Dijeron Eileen y Morgana a la vez.

- No es error, los vió. Y se besaron muy acaramelados, casi se quitan las túnicas y… - Dijo Charlotte con las mejillas rojas.

- Estás exagerando mucho. Yo conozco a Florence, ya me habría dicho. Ella no es de ese tipo de… - Eileen se rio – ella ni siquiera le gustan esas cosas, no sabe lo que es gustar de un chico. Por Dios, Florence jamás…

- No se, Snape es un chico muy serio y… no creo que hiciera eso. Agarraron a los más disparejos. – Dijo Morgana – Lo conozco, el jamás haría algo así. Ni siquiera trata a Harrington, la odia.

- Es mentira, yo los vi haciendo la tarea, juntos en la biblioteca. – Dijo Tara volviendo a sonreír.

- Además Snape a veces le habla a Florence – Dijo Dana comiendo un dulce de leche con gomitas mágicas de todos los sabores.

- Si, ellos se tratan. Pero de ahí a besarse, es una exageración. Podrán ser medio amigos, pero ¿ellos? – Eileen volvió a reír – Jamás, son los seres más fríos de este colegio.

- ¿Quién es el ser más frío? – Dijo Florence entrando luego de practicar Quidditch.

- Nada – Dijo Eileen volteándola a ver – Solo de un chisme tonto que anda circulando por ahí.

- ¿Qué chisme? – Dijo Florence - ¿No será la noticia de que Potter se le ha declarado a Evans? 

- No, es sobre ti. Dicen que has besado al tío más horrible de la escuela y… - Eileen se calló cuando Morgana la miró feo.

- Quizás por eso lo tuteas… - Morgana se lo dijo al oído con voz de resentimiento.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir que pasa? – Dijo Florence sin entender mirándolas como si estuvieran locas.

- Bertha Jorkins te ha visto besándote apasionadamente con Severus Snape detrás de los invernaderos y dijo que casi… - Empezó a narrar Charlotte sin escrúpulos.

- Vaya, ¡Gran invento! – Dijo Florence riéndose.

- ¿No es cierto? – Tara volvió a preguntar ansiosa.

- No, realmente no.  – Dijo Florence mirando a Morgana – Nunca he tenido encuentros cercanos con un chico, es ilógico que vaya a besar a Snape, ¿en medio del colegio? Pobre Bertha, debería comprarse lentes. Quizás no era yo, quizás era alguien más…

            Había estado demasiado cerca esta vez, pero todos le creyeron. Dentro de 2 horas le tocaría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los de Gryffindor. Pero Florence había manejado muy bien el asunto al negarlo todo. Florence se reía al ver que tan ingenua y crédula podía ser la gente, tenía fama de ser la chica reservada o más bien quedada de Slytherin, que estaba enamorada de James Potter, cosa que Florence se cansaba de desmentir. Pero no pudo negar que el instante le causó risa y agradeció haber podido controlar sus emociones, si hubiera sido Tara hubiera lanzado algo al piso o se hubiera puesto roja como un tomate, pero no fue así. Mientras se cambiaba el uniforme recordaba la cara de Bertha, ya vería que haría. 

            Snape llegó enojado a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se la pasó maldiciendo. Nadie entendía porque, pero Florence supo el porque.

- La niña nos vio. – Dijo Snape de un color rosado.

- ¿Quién nos vio? – Pero Snape la mando a bajar la voz.

- Berta Jorkins, nos vio besándonos detrás los invernaderos. Yo te dije que no… - Snape calló por si acaso alguien volteaba a verlos.

- Pero…

- Le lancé una maldición y ahora serán más horas de castigo. – Snape parecía frustrado como si nada le saliera bien. 

- Te entiendo – Florence volvió a mirar su libro.

- Te juro que jamás volveré a tocarte mientras esté en Hogwarts. Nada me sale bien. – Snape pasó la página del libro mientras tenía un tic en la mejilla.

- Mejor me voy al lado de Eileen, se cuanto perjudico tu imagen pública. Odioso pedante infeliz – Florence se fue dándole la espalda y volteándole los ojos. El chisme no se había extendido, quizás porque a nadie le importara que hicieran ellos o porque habían noticias mejores como…

- Muérete James, eres un cabeza dura – Lily Evans llegaba enojada armando alboroto al Gran Comedor.

- Vamos Lily, no te hice nada. Solo fue una broma – Dijo James riéndose.

- Te odio, ojala te mueras. – Dijo Lily agitando su varita.

- ¿Lily?

- ¿Qué…? 

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade? – Dijo James muy penoso.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Te intentas burlar de mi? – Dijo Lily Ofendida

- El hecho de que seas una sabelotodo algunas veces no impide que me caigas bien y que me de cuenta que eres una mujer.

- Demasiado tarde, no te soporto. – Lily salió enojada con sus libros y su cabello tan rojo como su cara. 

- Lily es que tu me gustas, mujer, cuando lo vas a entender, te lo dije esta mañana. - James se quedó paralizado y fue tras ella. Esa era la mejor noticia, James Potter, el rico Potter estaba tras la pista de la sangre sucia de Evans públicamente y esa actitud de Lily, indicaba que estaba acertando. Las palabras de Snape fueron de "Tal para cual", el chisme de James y Lily había resultado más interesante y palpable para los alumnos que un chismorreo cotidiano de Bertha Jorkins sobre un chico gótico y la mejor alumna de Slytherin, simplemente no creo que a nadie le importara.

            Florence le había dejado de simpatizar mucho James luego que se enterara de la broma que su grupito le habían preparado a Snape, no se volteaba a saludarlos ni en ocasiones especiales, en los partidos no hacia más que mirarlos más que de una mala manera y se encargaba de hacerlos perder. 

            Pero el chisme de su beso con Snape, había corrido, pero curiosamente la gente no se lo creía, decían que eran invenciones de Bertha, ya que públicamente los dos habían sido vistos juntos pocas veces y una de ellas fue cuando Snape le cortó el mechón a Florence. Eso no podía considerarse como comprometedor, a primera apariencia los dos no pegaban como pareja y quizás la gente no le importó mucho este rumor. 

Florence buscadora del equipo, una niña aparentemente normal, tranquila y con su mejor amiga Eileen, con una conocida enemistad con Morgana Zewell amiga de Snape y de su pandilla. Además todo el mundo decía que a Florence le gustaba James por algo que nadie recuerda, aunque nunca fue cierta tal cosa, esto le trajo muchos problemas. Contrario a ella, Snape, malevolo, cruel, orgulloso y pedante, conocido por saber artes oscuras y conseguir problemas en un 2 x 3, estar enemistado con James Potter y nunca haber sido visto con una chica… 

¿Por qué su amistad con Severus eran tan oculta? Quizás los únicos que sabían que eran medio amigos eran la pandilla de Gryffindor y quizás Eileen. Lo de su desliz amoroso nadie lo sabía aparte de Bertha(pero nadie le creía), ni siquiera su mejor amiga sabía y eso algunas veces le resultaba beneficioso, mejor era guardarse algunas cosas a los demás. 

            Pero entre otras situaciones, las cosas también se pusieron difíciles en torno a Voldemort, los sucesos de asesinatos eran comunes todas las mañanas en el Profeta, pero los cosas siguieron su curso. Florence cada día se fortalecía y era un de las mejores estudiantes, tanto de estudios comunes y como de artes oscuras, haberlas estudiado tanto había hecho que ella las artes prohibidas formaran parte de ella, era un poder desconocido que la tomaba poco a poco, un poder que no muchos podrían controlar, las artes oscuras habían tomado quizás su mente también, insensibilizándola ante el dolor ajeno y quizás al propio dolor mismo. Pero algo que no había cambiado era su interés y atracción por Snape, lo veía como su complemento en todos los aspectos.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Eileen abordó a su amiga mientras acariciaba a su ratón. – Te veo muy soñadora.

- Nada, solamente pienso en el futuro. ¿y tu?– Dijo Florence en pijamas.

- En quien más voy a pensar. En mi futuro novio, Remus Lupin. – Eileen le mostró un pergamino con corazones.

- No piensas más que en chicos. ¿Por qué no buscas acercarte a Lupin?

- Me mandaría al cuerno. El se ve tan… inteligente y serio. No creo que pueda, me derretiría. En cambio tú, eres tan desinteresada, no te gusta nadie, eres muy cerrada… Eres tan inocente que a veces aburres.

- No lo soy, Eileen. – Florence arrugó la cara.

- Si lo eres. Nunca me has dicho que te guste alguien. No eres como las otras chicas.

- En eso si aciertas, no soy como la demás. ¿Sabes una cosa? Es bueno que pienses que soy una chica inocente. – Florence se peinaba su azabache cabellera.

- ¿Por qué? - Eileen

- Porque es la verdad. – Florence le sonrió y lo dijo de manera irónica – No entiendo de esas tonterías, es demasiado para mi y no tengo experiencia en chicos. Pero sabes… soy feliz así.

- No tienes que tratarme con ironía. – Dijo Eileen dejando de sonreír – Ya verás que cuando te enamores no podrás ocultarlo. Me dirás como fue tu primer beso y compararemos resultados – Eileen le sonrió.

- Quien sabe, no cuentes con ello. – Florence cerró sus cortinas y se fue a dormir. 

            Otro año concluyó luego de una alocada aventura, Florence regresó a casa con uno de los sirvientes de su padre. Al tomar su equipaje en frente de su casa en vacaciones al llegar a casa, descubrió a su padre gritando como loco a unos señores, al parecer los partidarios de Voldemort, que cada vez eran más lo habían intentado atacar, no tuvo tiempo de notar que su hija había llegado. 

Su madre la recibió muy cariñosa y sus hermanos también estaban, pero casi no los podía reconocer eran bastante grandes y estaban cambiados. Ralph era bastante mayor, tenía 26 años y ya estaba casado con una hija, Tim venia de visita, aunque se había establecido definitivamente en Venecia, pero Kyle vivía en Londres cerca de la mansión Harrington. Florence se sintió extraña en la cena, notó por primera vez lo diferente que era ella a los demás, sus hermanos iban por las líneas del bien y siempre colaboradores, sumisos a las ordenanzas de su padre, pero ella no… era en cierto modo la rebelde o la oveja negra de la familia. 

- Florence has llegado, ¿cómo te ha ido en el colegio? – Preguntó su padre muy formal y frío como acostumbraba.

- Termino normal – Dijo Florence bajando la mirada.

- Fue la mejor estudiante de su curso – Dijo su madre muy orgullosa.

- Vaya, algo bueno ha de haber salido de Slytherin luego de tantos años. – Dijo su padre muy irónico.

- Me agrada tu punto de vista – Florence le siguió la corriente y sus hermanos rieron, luego de tantos años, todos volvían a ser una misma familia, pero nunca sería como esos dichosos años en que salía a jugar al patio con sus hermanos luego de la cena, era todo tan diferente ahora. Aunque a su vez extrañaba su colegio, quizás no a Morgana o a los Profesores, pero extrañaba a sus dos únicos amigos por separado. Eileen Jordan su fiel compañera y Severus Snape, con una personalidad única y siniestra para muchos. Ese verano pasó rápido y una mañana recibió una carta de Eileen.

_"Feliz Cumpleaños. Hola amiga, me alegra saludarte, pero a al vez me entristece saber que no podré estar allí, no te había escrito porque estoy en el Hospital San Mungo, estoy algo decaída y enferma, aun no se que me ocurre y mi familia tampoco. Te envío mi regalo un gran libro en su segunda  edición "Historia de Hogwarts". Espero verte pronto, no me vengas a visitar, no quiero que me veas así. Eileen Jordan"_

En el paquete venía una foto mágica, había sido tomada apenas salir del colegio. Estaba Eileen sujetando a "precioso", su madre Laura con una túnica pastel y su hermano mayor Scott, estaban en la casa familiar. Florence guardó la foto en sus cajones. Mientras se levantaba, aún estaba en pijamas, había cumplido 15 años, se levantó de su cama y aun recordaba lo que estaba soñando, soñaba que había tenido una hija. Pero no recordaba más, muy sonriente se levantó y vio su cabello en el espejo, era tan negro como siempre y su cara afilada. En su cuello brillaban los ojos del dragón de su medallón, fue cuando empezó a quemarle, lo tocó y salió disparada hacia la cama atrás, quedó boca arriba y un humo denso empezó a llenar el cuarto, se levantó rápidamente y vio delante de ella una figura encorvada.

- ¿Usted quien es? – Dijo la chica asombrada por tal cosa.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿quién ha despertado mi sueño legendario? – Dijo la anciana delante de ella.

- ¿De dónde ha salido usted? – Dijo Florence llena de curiosidad.

- Bueno, yo vivo allí – dijo señalando el medallón de dragón – Creo que ya recuerdo, tu debes ser Lauren.

- Soy Florence – Dijo ella muy asombrada.

- ¿Florence? Jamás oí de ti. – Dijo la anciana sentándose en una silla.

- ¿Y usted…?

- Soy Dainara Arrieta Lindsay Marie Harrington.  Morí hace… 30 años.

- ¿Usted es la abuela Marie? – Dijo Florence fascinada. – Mi padre siempre contaba grandes historias de usted. Nunca la conocí, pero me pareció asombroso.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién es tu padre? – Dijo la anciana.

- Mi padre es Donald, mi madre es Janice. ¿Los recuerda? – Dijo Florence acercando al espectro que se hacía más corpóreo. 

- Claro, la última que me invocó fue Janice, la esposa de mi nieto Donald. Quiere decir que soy tu bisabuela… Creo que aun no sabes, sobre las funciones del collar de la familia.

- No, creo que no. Simplemente mi madre me lo entregó y dijo que había estado durante varias generaciones en la familia…

- Oh mi niña, es mucho más que eso. Este collar es tan antiguo como Hogwarts, claro… nuestros ancestros lo fabricaron y tiene poderes mágicos, magia muy antigua. Desde entonces se ha transmitido de generación en generación, siempre a las mujeres de la familia, las hijas se los pasan a sus hijos, o a los sobrinos, mientras lleve el apellido Harrington. Los poderes mágicos se van descubriendo poco a poco, luego de varios años. Si me invocaste sin saber es una señal de que ya estás preparada para saber todos los secretos.

- ¿Cuáles son esos secretos? – Dijo Florence muy curiosa.

- Bueno, debes descubrirlos tu misma, pero uno de ellos es la capacidad de… vivir dentro del medallón.

- ¿Vivir? ¿Cómo se puede vivir dentro de un medallón? ¿No es un lugar un tanto pequeño? – Dijo burlonamente Florence mientras la anciana la observaba con atención, sus pequeños ojos negros estaban fijos en ella.

- Como sabes… Es magia avanzada, puedo vivir en este medallón, bueno… solo mi alma y un espectro de lo que fue mi cuerpo al dejar de vivir. Cuando morí, antes de que mi alma se perdiera me vine a vivir acá, realmente no estoy muerta, mi cuerpo se descompuso pero mi alma sigue tan viva como siempre, si consiguiera un cuerpo podría volver a la vida, pero se necesitaría magia negra avanzada y sería muy peligroso…

- ¿Magia negra? – Florence le brillaron los ojos.

- Si, pero no te metas con eso, no te hará nada de bien. Olvídalo, aquí vivo mejor, es como un sueño eterno, hasta que algún día me toque partir a mi destino final como a todos los demás y alguien tome mi lugar como protector del medallón.

- Vaya, no se preocupe. Yo se de artes oscuras, podría volverla a la vida, a mi padre le encantaría…

- No, no lo hagas. Veo que no has sido una chica buena este año, has hecho cosas que no debes… maldiciones prohibidas, ¿quizás?

- Si, pero no lastimo a nadie, solo hago lo que considero correcto.

- ¿Mandar a la enfermería a una chica por insultarte te parece correcto? – Preguntó su bisabuela con mirada sabia.

- ¿Cómo lo supo?… No fue justo, me insultó terriblemente, insultó a mi familia. Nos llamó patanes con dinero. – Florence estaba que temblaba.

- Oh, simplemente debes aprender a controlarte. Algún dia todos te van a huir por haberte creado fama… soy vieja, pero la vida me ha enseñado sabiduría. Mi esposo fue ministro de magia y la gente lo difamaba, ¿Qué hice yo? Nada, seguí viviendo feliz.

- No tengo esa capacidad. Todos merecen lo que se han ganado.

- ¿Tus padres se merecen una hija tan rebelde? Me imagino que lo eres…

- Mi padre no me quiere, desde que estoy en esta casa por vacaciones escolares me trata mal, me limita, la soy un estorbo… Solo porque estoy en Slytherin, todo cambió desde que el sombrero me puso en Slytherin.

- No importa donde estés hija, lo importante es que decidas hacer con tu vida… - La anciana se desvaneció al igual que el humo. Había sido una gran charla para haberse tratado de sus 15 años. Su familia estaba acostumbraba a hacer fiestas elegantes por cualquier ocasión, pero su cumpleaños no fue motivo suficiente para ello, aunque realmente a Florence no le importaba eso, quería salir lo más rápido de su casa y decidir por fin que hacer con su vida. La comunicación con sus padres estaba peor que nunca, apenas si los veía a la hora de comer y antes de dormir cuando por casualidad se tropezaban, pero todo el esfuerzo hecho por su madre de acercarse se veía opacado ante el sermón fuerte del Sr. Harrington, justificando su dura actitud como "disciplina para enderezar el árbol torcido". Nunca se había sentido tan mal, pero no iba a ser siempre así, hubiera vendido su casa entera a extraños con tal de conseguir esa ansiada felicidad, pero no sabía aun donde estaba su felicidad…

- Hija, adiós. Recuerda escribirnos. – Dijo su madre despidiéndose de ella en King Cross

- Florence ya sabes, no quiero quejas por parte tuya, o si no…- Dijo su padre.

- Tranquilo papá si asesino a alguien con la maldición imperdonable, no te lo diré, estamos de acuerdo de que mi vida para ti es un desperdicio, no espero que me comprendas. – Dijo Florence en el tono más seco. Tomó su baúl y subió a un compartimiento, allí vio a sus padres en la ventana, los saludó de manos y se sentó cuando el tren comenzaba la marcha. 

No vio a Eileen en todo el viaje, esto le extrañó mucho, lo último que había sabido de ella era que había ido a América, unos famosos médicos brujos iban a revisarla, no se sentía muy bien, pero no creía que su malestar hubiera llegado a tanto. Empezó una fría lluvia y en su aburrimiento se quedó dormida, soñaba con prados verdes y cielos azules, vio a una niña pequeña, era su hija, cuando un trueno la despertó, eran extraños los sueños que tenía en los que relacionaba tener una hija pequeña. Cuando despertó había alguien frente a ella, era Lily Evans.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Florence acomodándose.

- Hola Harrington, ¿ya vienes al vagón?

- ¿Qué vagón? – Florence no entendía nada de aquello.

- Los prefectos vamos en el vagón principal, me extrañara que no fueras.

- ¿Prefectos? – Florence aun no caía en cuenta.

- Fuiste seleccionada como Prefecta de Slytherin, por tu rendimiento y considerando a tus demás compañeros, posees disciplina. Creo que no te dijeron.

- No, nadie lo mencionó.

- Debe ser por el cambio de jefe de casa… - Lily se levantó.

- ¿Cambiaron al jefe de casa?

- Si, descubrieron a Blaise haciendo algo indebido, pasando información al bando de Voldemort. El nuevo jefe de casa es Francois Spencer, de seguro no sabe aun mucho como funcionan las cosas aquí.

- Lily, ¿Puedo rechazar el puesto? – Dijo Florence

- Si, pero privarías a tu casa de tener más participación en el consejo de prefectos. ¿Y bien?

- Vamos. – Florence iba a tomar su baúl, pero Lily la detuvo.

- Déjalo allí, luego se encargaran de tu equipaje, debes venir ahora mismo, pero eso si bien cambiada. Te entregaremos tu insignia, como eres nueva.

- ¿Quién aparte de mi será prefecto también? – Florence aun no se creía esa suerte.

- Bueno…el profesor Francois estaba pensando en…Tara Ustinov.

            Las dos chicas salieron al pasillo hacia el primer vagón, unos chicos de Slytherin pasaban por allí, incluso pudieron ver a la pandilla de Slytherin, allí estaba Snape. Florence no lo miró y siguió de largo, no tenía palabras para intercambiar con aquellos chicos. Al llegar al vagón vio a varios alumnos reunidos, unos de sexto año, otros de quinto año, y otros de séptimo, de todas las casas con una insignia de prefecto.

- Ya he regresado, aquí traigo a Florence Harrington. – Dijo Lily sonriendo con su dulce cara a los demás. Florence vio a Tara Ustinov, la chica de cabello platino y de origen ruso sentada al final muy sonriente, pero no podía tomar como aprobatoria la mirada de los demás prefectos de las otras casas. Florence pasó de largo luego de saludar formalmente y se sentó al lado de la ventana.

- Toma tu insignia – Dijo Mundungus Fletcher de Ravenclaw, un chico de ojos vivarachos. – La debiste haber recibido hace tiempo, pero con el conflicto que hubo en Slytherin…

- Bien, ¿hay algo que debo saber? – Florence se puso la insignia.

- Bueno, todo está en el "código de Honor del Prefecto" –Lily Evans le aproximó un libro en cuero marrón hacia ella que tenia su nombre inscrito en letras doradas "Florence M. Harrington". – segundo, esta noche te tocará llevar a la sala común a los alumnos de primer año de tu casa, debes hablar con el profesor Spencer para que le diga cual es la clave de su sala común. Tara esto también va para ti.

            Las dos chicas asintieron, el cielo estaba oscuro, los prefectos quedaron hablando de cosas que habían hecho el verano, Florence se limitó a escuchar, no iba a revelarle a todos los prefecto de Hogwarts que estaba peleada con su padre ni mucho menos que había descubierto el secreto del medallón familiar.

- ¿No te parece genial? – Dijo Tara con una sonrisa.

- Si, quizás… no lo tenía planeado en mi agenda- Dijo Florence de mala gana.

            Al llegar al Castillo no tuvo tiempo de sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, preguntó por el profesor Spencer y descubrió al profesor. Era un hombre de treinta o menos, muy sonriente, de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, llevaba una túnica color naranja chillón y su cabello lacio hacia atrás, era delgado y su sombrero color amarillo lo hacía ver como a un muñeco muy grande.

- Profesor Spencer, soy Florence Harrington. La nueva prefecta, ella es Tara Ustinov… ¿Cuál es la contraseña de la sala común?

- Hola niñas, me agrada saber que hayan aceptado el reto de ser prefectas. Como no tenemos tiempo de charlar mucho, iré al grano. La contraseña es "Flores de Lavanda", realmente tome inspiración luego que le hice algunos cambios a su sala común. – Dijo el profesor muy sonriente

- Bueno, lo tomaremos en cuenta. – Florence regresó al gran comedor, Eileen no estaba, eso significaba que aun seguía enferma. Se sentó y esperó hasta que el profesor Dumbledore hablara, en efecto Francois Spencer era un mago que venía de América y tenia familia en Francia como su nombre lo indicaba, luego de ese gran banquete Florence se iba a desempeñar como prefecta, dirigiéndose a los de primer año, los guió por las mazmorras, vio la pared con la grabación de la serpiente de piedra, al pararse en frente dijo la contraseña.

- Ahora verán por primera vez la sala común – Dijo Florence mientras el muro se abría. Al entrar por delante se quedó boquiabierta con lo que vió, la sala común en las mazmorras parecía cualquier salón para tomar el te y estaba totalmente cambiado, unas cortinas rosadas con flores estampadas, contrastaban con la chimenea que crepitaba en un fuego calido, las mesas de la madera más cara y con el mejor barniz, las sillas con forros de terciopelo rojo y un gran florero de muchos colores, con muchas rosas rojas, en las paredes se encontraban retratos de paisajes con flores, otro retrato de una pareja con vestiduras floreadas de la época medieval y otro retrato de un jarrón de flores encima de la chimenea, y remataba una gran alfombra en el centro… con forma de flor. Realmente esta no era la apariencia normal de la sala común, fría, hecha de piedra, oscura y con estandartes verdes y plateados por las paredes de la casa de la serpiente, pero al parecer nadie le había  informado a Spencer que a la gente no le gustaba ver tantas flores juntas. Florence se quedó paralizada, mientras los alumnos de primero miraban muy curiosos y otros de grados superiores empezaban a reir. La pandilla de Snape se adelantó y miró con desprecio la nueva decoración, Morgana se echó a reir muy sarcástica

- Vaya, ¿el hecho de tener a Harrington de Prefecta implica tener la decoración habitual de su casa? – Todos soltaron carcajadas y Florence le dedicó la primera mirada no amistosa del año y mandó a los alumnos a sus habitaciones, se sentó en uno de los sillones y aun alguien quedaba en la sala mirándola, era Snape

- No me dijiste – Dijo Snape muy peligroso.

- No fui yo, yo no soy decoradora mágica – Dijo Florence levantándose, pero Snape la empujó y volvió a sentarse.

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a esto – Snape tocó su insignia de prefecta y la miró de nuevo.

- Yo tampoco sabía, me informaron en el tren. Lily Evans me avisó…

- Felicidades, ahora serás amiga de la pandillita de Potter y de los sangre sucia – Snape volteó para irse.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- No me hables con ese tono. Eres prefecta, pero no tengo inconvenientes en mandarte a la enfermería de una forma horrorosa. Ahora que tienes el poder, te has olvidado de tus… amigos

- No me amenaces, ahora soy prefecta, pero no me olvidado de nadie – Florence salió hacia el pasillo de las mazmorras, pero Snape la seguía.

- Ni siquiera te importó que tu amiga Jordan no esté…

- Eileen está enferma, no pensé que sería tan grave, no he olvidado a mis amigos yo creo que no fui yo quien olvidó escribirle a sus amigos en verano.

- Si te refieres a mi, debo decirte que me pediste que no te escribiera por evitar problemas con tus padres.

- Veo que desde que me alcanzaste quieres buscar una excusa para pelear conmigo – Dijo Florence entrando con él en una mazmorra apartada del pasillo principal, y luego cerrando la puerta.

- Cállate. Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera me saludaste hoy.  – Dijo Snape con voz de estar ofendido pero con una nota inquebrantable de orgullo.

- No lo hice porque desde que me enteré de todo esto, no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora, ¿está claro? – Florence le dio un empujón de la rabia, pero Snape se mantuvo firme.

- Te voy a enseñar a tener tiempo – Snape la sujetó y el primer impulso que sintió fue  inmovilizarla, pero luego se le ocurrió besarla contra su voluntad, pero Florence no se resistió mucho, aunque lo tuvo que dejar pronto.

- Debo irme, si te veo merodeando por ahí te quitaré puntos. Volveré luego de que me reúna con los prefectos.

- Te esperaré aquí, ¿no tienes algún problema? – Snape la inspeccionaba con la mirada mientras ella sacudía su larga cabellera negra.

- No, no hagas ruido. Alguien se podría enterar de que estuvimos aquí.

            Luego de regresar de su reunión de prefectos Florence se quedó en la mazmorra con Snape hasta las bien avanzada la madrugada, hablaban y reían un poco de todas las cosas que habían pasado, muchos ratos de diversión que habían ocurrido a Snape al intentar pasarla bien sin hacer magia, luego cada uno se fue a su habitación.

            Eileen no llegó a Hogwarts ni tampoco escribió ninguna carta, pese a las numerosas lechuzas que Florence le mandara, por lo cual entre sus deberes de prefecta y sus ratos para hacer los deberes, Florence se sentía sola. Morgana no se cansaba de decirle cosas feas y Snape apenas se la pasaba con ella. 

            Por su parte el nuevo profesor jefe de casa, era de lo más inútil. No sabía calmar los ánimos, todas sus palabras eran desatendidas y no hacía más que pensar en… Flores. Sin duda Francois Spencer fue un dolor de cabeza para más de uno. Primero con la decoración de la sala común y luego por sus órdenes extrañas:

- He reunido a toda la casa Slytherin en la sala común para una sola cosa, prefectos vengan para acá…

- Si, ¿que quiere? – Dijo un prefecto de 7mo año olvidando los buenos modales que quizás nunca supo.

- Bien, veamos si están aquí mis prefectos, Ustinov, Harrington, Melbourne, Newman, Vernt, y claro mi gran amigo Scrawl. La razón de esta reunión es para discutir algunas cosas importantes. – Dijo el rubio sacando una libreta de flores – Podríamos remodelar las mazmorras en un trabajo de equipo, junto con sus compañeros, tenía pensado pintar un mural mágico sobre la más reciente obra de arte jamás pintada en París "La Rosaleda".

- Si me permite – Intervino Snape tajantemente con voz suave – Somos una casa diferente, nuestro símbolo es la serpiente, simboliza la ambición y astucia, grandes determinaciones y nuestro espíritu aventurero, usted no puede destruir todo esto para pintorrear una vulgar pintura de flores y malezas.

- ¡Niño mío! – Exclamó Spencer ofendido – No digas estupideces, no son solos flores y malezas vulgares, es un cuadro histórico, segundo no hay que negar que las mazmorras necesitan un cambio, son muy frías y huelen raro. Necesitamos más energías positivas si queremos ganar la copa de las casa, debemos dejar que las energías fluyan y así de oscuro y macabro no lo vamos a lograr.

- No es eso, no nos gusta esa decoración – Dijo Morgana sin pelos en la lengua.

- Pero… - Luego de una gritería, un jaleo, varias maldiciones e insultos, los alumnos empezaron a ponerse impacientes y el Profesor no hacia nada más que tratar de convencerlos, Florence nunca había visto tanto desastre junto, parecía una fiesta formal irrumpida por una turba de bandoleros; debido a que la elegante sala de tomar te que se había transformado la sala común contrastaba por las caras enfadadas de los jóvenes con túnicas negras. A todas estas Snape llevó a Florence a un lado, y juntos se fueron a hablar juntos a la biblioteca…

- ¿Cómo va el Quidditch? – Dijo Snape en la biblioteca Florence que terminaba su tarea de Herbología.

- Correctamente, el buscador de Gryffindor es una broma, nada más lo miro y sale de mi trayectoria y puedo alcanzar la snitch sin problemas.

- Jim Farray, un idiota tipo Potter, aunque no ha tenido tanta suerte en el Quidditch. Deberian poner a Sirius Black, así sería más fácil. – Dijo Snape sin mirarla escribiendo en un pergamino. – Nada más de verte se caería de la escoba para admirarte.

- Estoy preocupada – Dijo Florence empujando el pergamino hacia un lado.

- ¿Se puede saber el motivo? – Snape la miró instantáneamente.

- Eileen, aun no se nada de ella. No ha contestado mis cartas, no tengo manera de saber de ella.

- Eso… - Snape chaqueó la lengua y siguió viendo su pergamino.

- Nunca se había enfermado tanto. Es mi mejor amiga, la única persona que tengo…

- ¿Desde cuando soy un retrato? – Dijo Snape muy ofendido.

- Corrección, es la única persona que tengo y que además no le avergüenza de estar a  mi lado frente a los demás, tú estás a mi lado a escondidas.

- Siempre me lo reprocharás… - Dijo Snape sonriéndole. – Verás que cuando salgamos de aquí, seremos tu y yo. Juntos en todo, tu y yo contra el mundo.

- ¿Tu y yo? ¿Es que acaso has pensado que haremos cuando salgamos de aquí? – Florence dejó lo que escribía

- No se tú, pero yo lo tengo pensado. Ese Lord me necesita, junto a mis amigos. Tú puedes venir conmigo.

- ¿Ir contigo? Tus amigos estarán allí, ¿iré con calidad de caldero o de alfombra?

- No seas imbécil, irás como una compañera y fiel ayudante, podría asignarte una misión a ti también, calmaría nuestros deseos de practicar artes oscuras, saciaría nuestra sed de torturar muggles, nos dará todo lo que necesitamos, y bien mi florecilla oscura, ¿aceptas?

- Severus, aun tengo mis dudas, mi bisabuela me ha aconsejado no seguir ese lineamiento, es algo indebido. – Florence interrumpió su discurso cuando Snape se le acercó.

- ¿Indebido? – Le dijo casi en susurro - ¿No es indebido lo que tu familia te ha hecho? Indebido, nadie sabe lo que es indebido. No hay bien ni mal, solo quienes pueden tener el poder y los que son demasiado débiles para asumirlo. Así es la vida, gana el más fuerte y el más astuto, ahora somos débiles, pero con él nos tornaremos aún más fuertes de lo que nunca imaginamos.

- Suena muy oscuro, yo no quiero torturar muggles.

- Ya te pasará, cuando aprendas todo lo que yo se, te quedarán tantas ganas de torturar que serás tan mala y venenosa como una hiedra.

- No quiero ser una hiedra…

- Es lo único que queda bueno en ti, creer que eres buena. No lo eres…

- Quiero…

- No sabes lo que quieres Harrington, este es mi camino, no hay intermedios, si o no…

- Puedo sacrificarme por ti, pero ¿tú te sacrificarías por mí?

- Desde luego, para eso somos amigos… - Snape sonó tan frío como una piedra, juntos volvieron a la sala común y descubrieron que los demás habían seguido la discusión en el Gran Salón, junto con el director.

            Florence miró el fuego de la sala común al regresar pensativa, estaba vacio y se sentó al lado de la chimenea en el piso. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente.

- ¿Qué piensas Harrington? – Dijo Snape sentándose al lado de ella.

- Ves todo tan perfecto ¿no? Tengo miedo, quizás nunca podremos estar juntos. Yo y mi familia, tú y tu pandilla.

- Tu familia no importa y mi pandilla mucho menos, mi pandilla comparte conmigo las mismas aficiones, artes oscuras y romper las reglas. No necesito a nadie realmente, quizás a ti en algunas cosas. Solo me importa mi bienestar y el tuyo. – Snape sonaba muy profundo pero muy rígido sin mover un músculo.

- ¿Me necesitas?  

- Si, Florence. 

- Tienes una manera extraña de demostrarlo. – Dijo Florence volteándose hacia él. – Adiós, debo hacer guardia hasta las 10 en los pasillos.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Dijo Snape en tono alto mientras Florence iba hacia la puerta y se detenía.

- ¿Por qué hago que? – Florence no entendía.

- Te alejas de mi cuando nos logramos acercar lo suficiente. 

- No es mi culpa, no lo planeo. Además prometiste no volver a poner un dedo sobre mí mientras estemos en Hogwarts. Solo que debo irme. – Florence no le dio importancia lo que había dicho su compañero, pero este se le adelantó.

- Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Tienes miedo a acercarte a mi – Dijo Snape muy bajo.

- No, realmente no soy yo la que tiene miedo a acercarse, no tengo miedo realmente de tener intimidad con alguien, como sucede con cierta persona que estoy viendo ahora.

- ¿Intimidad? ¿A que te refieres? – Snape retrocedió.

- No me refiero a la intimidad callejera que tienen Ivan y Morgana, me refiero a la verdadera intimidad de amigos y de confianza.

- No tengo miedo, tú eres la que se aleja. – Le reclamó Snape

- Si ves bien nuestra situación, te darás cuenta que no soy yo quien se la pasa alejada. No soy yo quien tiene miedo a estar con una persona a quien amo. Tu tienes miedo de quedarte solo, y descubrir que necesitas a alguien afuera que ocupe un lugar para no sentirte tan alejado de la humanidad.

- No es verdad, te busco a ti porque confío en ti.

- No confías en mi, solo quieres poseer mi vida, imponer tu vida en la mía, quieres que yo sea tu esclava. Quieres que te siga hasta la muerte.

- Quizás… pero si confío en ti, no se porque, pero lo hago. 

- Pero no te atreves a dar ese primer paso, yo te pertenezco, eso se traduce en que tú… también me perteneces. – Dijo Florence alisando su túnica.

- Enigmática, confusa, misteriosa, testaruda y caradura Harrington, por eso me caes tan bien. Me tratas a los golpes y no hay nada que produzca más placer en mi, que eso mismo.

- Siento que me estoy involucrando demasiado y me veo sola en esto, estoy perdiendo mi dominio, estoy perdiendo la cordura – Florence lo miró preocupada.

- Te lo advertí Harrington, soy un dilema para la humanidad, aquí las cosas se hacen a mi manera. Persuado a la gente de hacer cosas, agilidad y ambición para las cosas que me convienen, sin darte cuenta caíste en mi laberinto que no tiene final. Pero hay algo con lo cual no contaba…

- ¿De que hablas?

- Caíste en mi laberinto, pero yo caí en el tuyo. A simple vista muy complejo, en el fondo muy sencillo, y esa sencillez no me permite salirme de este vicio. Eres mi vicio Harrington, eres una provocación a mis vicios y eso no me agrada para nada. Quisiera a veces despreciarte y mandarte lejos, pero termino a tu lado fielmente

- Soy un vicio para ti, tu eres un mal para mí – Dijo Florence alejándose de él.

- Soy un mal necesario para ti, porque me necesitas, ¿no?

- Quisiera saber como alguien tan desagradable y frío como tú ha logrado captar mi atención de una manera inesperada.

- Hay cosas en la vida que no tienen explicación, esa es una de ellas. Estamos en el mismo barco, Harrington, nos necesitamos mutuamente.

- Es lo que los jóvenes normales llamarían atracción.

- ¿Atracción? Eso implicaría conductas instintivas y animales – Dijo Snape respirando cerca de su cabello.

- Es atracción, pero a nuestro modo Severus. No somos como ellos, somos tan iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes.

- Somos dos polos apuestos que se atraen, somos veneno que al unirse se vuelve mucho más fuerte.  – Dijo Snape en un susurro declarativo.

- Hay veces que tienes extrañas maneras de actuar, pero no lo negaré, asumo las consecuencias de mis palabras: Te necesito, maldita sea. – Dijo Florence cabeceando.

- Si Morgana estuviera aquí dijera que eres realmente cursi. – Snape la miró sin expresión.

- Ella no está aquí ahora. Tienes miedo de que ellos descubran que no eres un chico malo del todo, y lo sé, tienes miedo que descubras que en lo profundo de tu corazón existe un sentimiento que ellos nunca han probado. – Florence dejo por terminada la conversación pero Snape le respondió rápidamente.

- No me conoces de verdad, te cuidarías de mí, si supieras más de mí.

- ¿Qué debo saber de ti? – Florence quería impacientarlo -  Se lo suficiente. Me has amenazado desde primer año y nunca me has tocado un pelo, te he desafiado y siempre has perdido. Te dije que me mandaras a la enfermería y me besaste. – Florence no podía estar más sonriente de malicia.

- Se lo que buscas, no lo vas a conseguir de mi. No hoy – Snape fue esta vez quien quiso irse de la sala a los dormitorios, pero la voz de Florence lo detuvo.

- No podrás evadirme Severus, tu y yo sabemos lo que sucede, tenemos 15 años y entre nosotros hay una palabra que se llama "atracción". - Snape se fue hacia el dormitorio de los chicos sin decir más palabra.

Fin de capitulo

 Gracias por los reivews, espero muchos más

**Selene Snape:** Me alegra que te guste y te parezca interesante. Aquí va otro capitulo.


	8. La mañana de Navidad

Hola de nuevo a todos ustedes, aquí les traigo mi nuevo capitulo, como verán está en clasificación R, ¿Por qué? Porque se ha subido un poco de tono y no creo que sea muy gracioso andar poniendo contenidos adultos en algo que se ha clasificado como PG-13. No es tan fuerte, y por si a las dudas… 

Florence al parecer está descubriendo muchas cosas en su entorno y también su amigo Snape…

Capitulo 8 

            Los días consecutivos, no se supo ninguna noticia de Eileen. Florence tenía días duros de práctica para el partido de Quidditch y de estudio preparándose para los TIMOS. Hasta que una lluviosa mañana ocurrió lo que dejaría hablando al resto del colegio el resto del año…

- No sabes lo especial que eres para mi – Dijo James muy sonrojado acomodándose las gafas.

- No sabes lo fastidioso que eres – Dijo Lily enojada – te gusta llamar la atención.

-… y es por eso que te agrado, lo se, amada mía. – Dijo James guiñando un ojo mientras Lily comenzó a lanzarle chispas de la rabia a James, olvidándose del código de Honor de los prefectos y cualquier regla de Hogwarts.

- Me la vas a pagar Potter, por burlarte de mi – Dijo Lily corriendo tras él.

- Te gusto, te gusto, te gusto. Lo leí en tu diario – Dijo James saltando mientras los de Gryffindor reían y los de Slytherin miraban curiosos. Entre esas Florence.

- Otra escena para ser el protagonista, Potter y sus líos – Dijo Snape de mal humor, con Florence a su lado.

- Y a ti como te encantaría estar en su lugar, siendo el centro de atención. – Dijo Florence.

- No, te equivocas de nuevo Harrington – Snape la miró momentáneamente terminándose una tostada – Estoy bien donde estoy, tanta fama puede resultar peligrosa.

- Quizás – Florence miraba a James que ahora abrazaba a Lily – Eso del amor es peligroso, ¿no? Pica y se extiende.

- Algo así – Snape se levantó y acarició dulcemente a Florence en la mejilla, cual serpiente emboba a su victima con el veneno, todo esto ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos y el resto de la casa.

- Snape ¿Qué significa eso? – Dijo Morgana soltándose del brazo de Iván, mientras este estaba atragantándose con jugo.

- Eso mismo pregunto yo – Florence estaba avergonzada frente a todos, pero no sentía enojo.

- Nada, no significa nada.

            Florence no podía entender muchas cosas de su amigo y no podía comentarlo con nadie puesto que aunque Eileen estuviera, se lo guardaría. Realmente en ese momento estaba sola, ella y las artes oscuras que cada día la volvían más fuerte y quizás un poco insensible, cosa que la asustaba un poco. Nunca nadie la preparó para lo que viviría en Navidad, al rehusarse volver a casa.

- Florence, ¡vienes a casa ya! – Dijo El Sr. Harrington entrando al gran Salón una mañana, ella no supo que hacer y lo miró fríamente.

- No me iré a ningún lado, me quedaré en Hogwarts. – Dijo ella desafiándolo.

- Niña desobediente, vienes o…

- ¿o que? ¿Me vas a maldecir en frente de todo el colegio? – Florence sacó su varita y retrocedió.

- Mejor cálmate y vente conmigo, no quiero que pases la Navidad aquí.

- Me quedaré aquí, ya te lo dije.

- Quizás te quedarás, pero quisiera saber al menos a quien me enfrento – Dicho esto el Sr. Harrington levantó la voz – ¡Snape! ¿Dónde está Snape?

           En ese momento todos los alumnos que se quedaban en Hogwarts voltearon, en la mesa de Slytherin Severus Snape, levantó su cabeza olvidando por un momento su desayuno.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Aquí – Dijo Snape peligrosamente acercándose a los dos.

- No eres más que un patán de primera, aléjate de mi hija. No te quiero ver más cerca de ella. 

- No haré tal cosa, usted no me va a venir a decir que puedo hacer.

- Es mi hija…

- Padre, no me atormentes más. – Dijo Florence

- Muy Bien – Dijo el ya enojado Sr. Harrington – Haz lo que quieras, cuando llegue el verano te irás a un orfanato, pequeña serpiente. Si no te puedo enderezar pues te irás de mi maldita casa.

- Bótame de tu casa, y tu casa si estará maldita. – Dijo Florence.

- No me vuelvas a hablar así – Donald Harrington empuñó su bastón y se arregló su capa justo cuando la Profesora Pawson se acercaba. No dijo una palabra más.

            Florence se quedó helada y seria, Snape la trató de alcanzar, pero ella huyó al bosque, aunque estuviera prohibido y aunque estuviera nevando… sería la peor Navidad de todas. No podía entender la obsesión de su padre de alejarla de todo aquello, se sentía sola y desgraciada, estaba desecha. Su propio padre la había denigrado frente a todos y eso era mucho, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero al regresar al Castillo ya era de Noche, apenas quedaban algunas luces en el comedor. Bajó a la sala común, todo estaba frío y congelado por la nieve, sus manos estaban heladas. 

            Al entrar a la sala común vio el reloj, ya era medianoche, era Navidad y lo menos que había era paz y amor como cantaban las armaduras en sus villancicos. Subió al dormitorio y encontró a Morgana dormida, la única chica que se había quedado en su año aparte de ella. Se lanzó a su cama y no supo más de si.

Esa mañana de Navidad Florence dormitaba en su habitación. Escuchó como alguien le abría las cortinas de la cama y se levantó, era Snape. 

- Severus, recuerda que este es el cuarto de las chicas, no puedes andar por aquí.

- Si, lo sé. Por si no lo sabes, se leer, Morgana nunca respeta esa ley sobre nuestros dormitorios…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Florence se sentó en la cama aun medio dormida

- Venia a saludarte, no podía estar en el dormitorio. Iván y Morgana están allí haciendo lo mismo de siempre, en la sala común hay 2 niñas de primero que siempre me preguntan sobre maldiciones, hoy no estoy para eso.

- Bien, voltéate un momento mientras me cambio – Snape se dio vuelta y descubrió los armarios de las chicas, habían notas pegadas que decían "Morgana e Ivan" "Mañana cumpleaños de Ivan" "Ivan es un medio imbécil", Snape sintió que dos manos lo sujetaban por detrás.

- Estoy lista, ¿A dónde vamos? – Dijo Florence mirándolo algo somnolienta.

- No quiero salir – Snape la vio vestida con la túnica de colegio, volteó y se acostó en su cama sin ganas – Estoy muy fastidiado, si bajamos al Gran Comedor o nos encontramos a alguien, nos dirán "Feliz Navidad" y eso. ¿quieres ir a la biblioteca a terminar las tareas?

- No. Por supuesto que no. – Florence terminó de arreglarse el cabello - ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

- Si – Snape respondió mirando los baúles de las chicas, nunca antes había estado en el dormitorio de las chicas. Florence lo miró pensativa y se acostó también en la cama, contrario a como estaba Snape.

- Estas camas son muy pequeñas – Dijo Snape algo ido mientras seguía examinando el amplio dormitorio.

- No tienen que ser muy grandes, yo duermo aquí sola. – Dijo Florence mientras ponía sus pies en la tabla del extremo de la cama, luego miraba el techo, todas las camas tenían un espejo en el techo con una serpiente verde. - ¿Por qué no fuiste a tu casa?

- No se, mis padres andan raros. Mi padre está ocupado de viaje, ya sabes, cosas de trabajo. Mi madre fue a casa de su familia.

- Entiendo, prefieres pasarla aquí. – Dijo Florence mientras Snape asentía con la cabeza. Luego miró el techo de la cama, era un espejo donde se reflejaba. Bajó la mirada y descubrió a Florence observando el techo con una mirada relajada y tranquila.

-  Lo de ayer ¿Por qué no fuiste a tu casa? – Snape interrumpió el silencio y la miró seriamente.

-  No quería ver a mi padre dirigiéndome miradas funestas, ni a nadie reprochándome de porque estoy ocupando espacio en su casa. – Florence siguió igual, pero pareció recordar algo de repente.

- ¿Te tratan tan mal?

- Si, sobretodo mi padre. Se lo que piensan de mi, soy un monstruo para ellos, me castigan y me humillan, siempre me repiten "es por tu bien", pero creo que no saben cual es mi bien.

- ¿Quién dice que lo mejor es el bien? – Snape le sonrió fríamente.

- ¿Cuántas veces ha ido Morgana a su dormitorio? – Preguntó Florence cambiando al tema.

- Tres veces, la primera vez a pedirle un favor a Iván, luego la segunda vez empezó a besarlo hasta lanzarlo en la cama y atacarlo como una bestia salvaje hace 1 año, no se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y tampoco de que estábamos allí, cuando empezaron a aligerarse de ropa, nos fuimos a otro lado, la tercera vez es hoy, nos mandó a sacar… No sabes cuanto me molesta que… - Snape parecía enojado por esto - … ya no puedo descansar por culpa de esos dos.

- ¿Te gusta? – Florence dijo de repente.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso que ellos hacen – Florence parecía lógica

- No, no sabes cuanto molesta a las demás personas eso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Me parece que mientes Severus, en el fondo te gustaría estar en el lugar de Iván. – Florence lo miró inquisidoramente con la mirada penetrante que tenía reservada.

- Bueno, quizás. Pero no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Iván con Morgana… - Snape miró hacia los baúles de nuevo evitando mirarla.

- ¿Con quien te gustaría estar? – Florence se sentó en la cama ansiosa por saber

- No se, nunca lo había pensado. Todas menos ella. Quizás…- Snape titubeaba, y estaba algo nervioso, pero siempre con su tono gélido.

- Si lo has pensado, mi intuitivo amigo. ¿Por qué vacilas?

- Yo no he… quizás, bueno…- Snape la miró desafiante queriendo cortar la conversación.

- ¿yo? – Florence le sonrío

- Quizás… - Dijo Snape mirándola rápidamente y mirando al suelo. Tenía vergüenza de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Vaya, ¡que honor! – Florence le sonrío en modo sarcastico.

- Lo digo por decir. No porque sea en serio. – Snape la miró reprobatoriamente y volteó al techo

- No, lo dices porque quieres estar conmigo – Florence suspiró mientras que Snape arrugó la cara y la miró.

- ¿Por qué crees? – El parecía estar ofendido u horrorizado, pero no hizo nada, no movió ni un músculo.

- Porque tal vez ya ese león ha despertado dentro de ti. – Por primera vez los dos se miraban de frente, sentados uno en frente del otro.

- ¿León? Estarás loca, recuerda que soy un Slytherin. – Snape se volvió a recostar y a mirar hacia el techo de la cama, la serpiente de Slytherin estaba inmóvil en el espejo del techo, parecía que tuviera un significado oculto para Snape en ese momento.

- Es una metáfora, me refiero a tus instintos. Se que estas en Slytherin… - Florence lo miró y acercó sus manos y acarició su cara pálida, Snape la miró bruscamente, pero Florence se acercó lentamente y lo besó dejándolo seguir el juego un instante, luego se alejó y se volvió a sentar donde estaba.

- Si alguien entra por esa puerta, estamos expulsados. – Snape sonreía maliciosamente mientras señalaba la puerta del dormitorio y la miraba ella con una de esas miradas que alguna vez Lucius Malfoy usó hacia ella. Florence se levantó, tomó su varita y cerró la puerta mágicamente.

- ¿Qué dices ahora? Nadie podrá entrar ahora. – Florence se sentó en la cama de nuevo con una de esas caras indescifrables y Snape se sentó de frente a ella. Ella le hacía señas con las manos, mientras que el se acercaba lentamente.

- ¿Estás segura? – Snape la miró seriamente, pero Florence se levantó y se apoyo en la cama, su falda del colegio rozó con un poste de la cama y Snape fue tras ella, ella miraba al otro extremo del dormitorio y Snape la tomó por detrás.

- Si te hago daño, detenme. – Snape la comenzó a besar en el cuello, comenzó de una manera lenta y con precaución, poniendo sus manos en su cintura y caderas, sus manos pasaron bajo el uniforme, mientras Florence sentía gratificantes cada una de sus caricias, eran más que caricias, no era algo parecido a algo que hubieran hecho antes, habían besos llenos de furia. Lentamente fue volteándose hasta quedar en frente al chico, no pudo evitar seguir sus instintos; cada uno de sus besos dejaban sin aliento a Florence. Snape no decía palabras, todo lo decía con su mirada ansiosa y su lenguaje corporal, se sentó en la cama y sentía ganas de zafarse de su túnica como nunca. Florence se sentó en sus piernas y lo acarició. Snape pareció haber despertado de un sueño y se detuvo, la empujó a un lado y se levantó.

- No creo que pueda seguir. – Dijo tratando de contenerse.

- Todo está bien, Severus. ¿Qué te ocurre?– Dijo Florence preguntándole a Snape quien respiraba agitado. - ¿Miedo?

- Se trata de algo más profundo. – Snape aun acariciaba sus manos, mientras que Florence estaba aun sentada en sus piernas mirándolo comprensiva - Tengo miedo de lograr sentirme bien contigo completamente.

- ¿Por qué? – Florence no entendía tal afirmación

- Disfrutar algo mucho, no es muy bueno. Se convierte en tu debilidad. – Snape suspiró y volvió su mirada a los ojos grises y brillantes de Florence. – No quiero abrir mi mente, ser vulnerable, no puedo. Lord Voldemort no tolerará tener a un vasallo que pone primero su corazón…

- Por eso te alejas, no entiendes. No lo hagas esta vez. – Florence bajó su mirada – Nunca lo podrás superar si no lo enfrentas. Ya has puesto tu corazón primero, solo te falta demostrarlo, no lo podrás seguir negando o te harás más débil.  Se que te importo, vamos, deja de aparentar y dímelo. Me gusta y me seduce tu lado frío, pero quiero que por primera vez demuestres que hay un poco de calor en este corazón. Dime que no estás muerto.

Snape respiró más profundo y volvió su cara cerca de ella, se acercó con precaución y lentitud, pero estaba seguro, un poco nervioso, pero seguro, luego la besó de una manera en que jamás lo había hecho: de una manera dulce y lenta. Lo único bueno y tierno que alguna vez pudo haber existido en Severus Snape, solo podría salir a relucir frente a aquella chica, por primera vez no existían barreras entre ellos.  

Florence lo miró tiernamente, y siguió besándolo mientras sus manos empezaron a acariciarlo, él se dio cuenta de la situación también y quitó sus manos de la cama y las posó en la espalda de la chica, podía sentir su respiración mientras ella lo besaba. Los dos tomaron más confianza. Dejaron de ser besos y caricias lentas, para ser un poco de movimientos más atrevidos y sensuales. El chico estaba encantado y embobado, era algo no planeado que le iba saliendo espontáneamente. Nunca antes habría sentido algo así, en contraste con su poca agitada vida y sus rutinas. Era algo nuevo que disfrutaba y tenía un ritmo natural, le agarraba gusto y un fuego ardía dentro de él. La tomó posesión de su cintura, y no hacía más que acariciarla como si hubiera ansiado eso desde la primera vez que la vio, quizás si lo había hecho, quizás ya había pensado si algún día llegaría un momento como este. 

- ¿Te hago daño? – Dijo Snape al oído de ella.

- No, no me haces daño. 

- ¿De donde sacaste estas túnicas? – Snape le susurraba al oído.

- De la lavandería – Florence con las manos esperaba conseguir mas, mientras las manos de Snape corrían por la anatomía de la chica, mientras el jugaba con su boca.

- Pues espero que no te importe que las rasgue – Se oyó el sonido de una tela que se desgarra, al suelo cayó la túnica de Slytherin que Florence llevaba puesta momentos atrás.

Florence sentía que se lanzaba por un precipicio, empezaba a olvidar el motivo de su existencia, todo valía le pena para seguir con aquello, estaba dejando atrás sus problemas y descubría algo nuevo dentro de ella. Trataba de hacer el momento duradero, no sabía hasta donde iría a llegar todo aquello, no le importaba el pasado ni el futuro, solo le importaba aquel momento. 

Ella le agradó aquello y sus manos estaban en el pecho del chico desvistiéndolo sutilmente y con calma, mientras este, frenético intentaba apoderarse de cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ella se encontraba en la cama en brazos del chico que en primer año le había cortado el mechón del cabello, entregandose a aquel chico con el cual compartía casa; ella miraba al techo de su cama, sentía que el vacío dentro de ella; se iba llenando, se sentía protegida, estaba en el lugar mas seguro del mundo, estaba en su lugar. 

Nunca se había sentido tan cómoda, su instinto y razón estaban de acuerdo, sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca, los ojos de Snape no eran vacíos como los demás lo veían, eran llenos de energía, vigor; y estaban clavados en ella, los de ella no hacían mas que irradiar energía a los de él, pareciera como si hubieran nacido para esto. Era algo que jamás había sentido, una extraña combinación, no planificada y muy natural, podía sentir como se estremecía con cada segundo que pasaba, por un momento una extraña corriente le atravesó su columna. El chico no se encontraba algo diferente, podía saborearla y sentir su calida presencia cerca de él, más aun tenerla y poseerla, quizás haciendo un juramento, quizás llevándola hacia abajo, o quizás hacia arriba. Snape no podía olvidar su pasado, disfrutaba el presente pero sabía que llegaría el futuro y temía, trataba de olvidarse de que al enamorarse se había condenado y había condenado a la chica, no podía ser tan malo si se sentía tan cálido y protector, pero estaba consciente que podía lastimarla o quizás morir en el intento de no hacerlo, era adictivo, no podría pasar un día más sin saber de ella. Snape rápidamente cerró las cortinas de la cama adoselada, quedando en la intima oscuridad, olvidando quien era, sintiendo quien era ella, con un pensamiento fijo en su cabeza: ella era suya y lo iba a ser para siempre.

- ¿Dónde está Snape? – Dijo Morgana cuando llegó a la sala común.

- No se, no me acuerdo a donde dijo que iba.  No se va a perder. – Dijo Iván despeinado y con algo de sueño. Juntos bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde se encontraron a unos cuantos, no muchos se habían quedado esa Navidad, el Castillo se encontraba muy vacío. 

Mientras que después en el dormitorio de las chicas, Florence se volvía a peinar su cabellera ligeramente ondulada en las puntras y liso en las raices, estaba sentada en la cama mirando un espejo, al tiempo que Snape la observaba acostado algo agotado pero satisfecho. 

- No puedo creerlo – Dijo Snape por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué no puedes creer? – Preguntó Florence sonriéndole y acercándosele.

- Lo que acabamos de hacer, jamás pensé que… - Snape volvía su tono arrogante.

- Jamás pensé que fueras tan extrovertido, Severus. Lo digo en serio. – La chica hizo sonreír al chico que miraba pícaramente a su compañera.

- Eres una bruja muy peligrosa – Dijo Snape – Usaste un filtro amoroso ¿no?

- No, no lo planeé, tú fuiste quien me vino a buscar aquí y fuiste el que dijo que no querías salir. – Florence suspiró mientras arreglaba su túnica de colegio.

- No puedo creerlo…- Snape se llevó atrás el cabello con sus manos.

- Admítelo, Severus. Te agradó – Dijo la chica mirándose al espejo y mirándolo por detrás

- Está bien, me gustó. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Snape empezaba a vestirse lentamente.

- Ya la has hecho.

- ¿Era esta tu primera vez? – Snape había enrojecido ligeramente.

- ¿Primera vez? – Florence alzó una ceja mientras se acomodaba el uniforme arreglado.

- Si es la primera vez que te acuestas con alguien. – Snape dudaba algo penoso.

- Pareces no conocerme. Cuando me levanté esta mañana, era virgen… ¿a que viene la pregunta?

- No se, me has enseñado muchas cosas Harrington, y no me refiero a la magia.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Lo habías hecho antes? – Florence abrochó la túnica de Snape.

- Eso no se pregunta…

- Me lo preguntaste a mí.

- Igual, no se lo cuentes a nadie, pero si, es mi primera vez también. – Dijo Snape penoso – No se si sepas, pero no soy tan popular entre las chicas.

- Estamos al mismo nivel – Florence lo apartó para dirigirse a la puerta. - ¿Cómo puedes saber si tengo experiencia o no?

- Iván me contó que la primera vez con Morgana fue fatal, se dejó llevar pero que no le gustó para nada y ella se disculpó diciendo que era su primera vez. Pensaba que todas las veces era así.

- Ja, Yo no soy Morgana, Soy Florence ¿sabes?

- ¿Vas a bajar?

- Si, me muero de hambre.

- Muy bien, voy contigo. Pero recuerda, no se lo cuentes a nadie, debe permanecer en secreto.

- Lo se Snape, ya he aprendido a vivir en secreto. No me afectará. ¿Por qué no piensas en la cara de James, Sirius y Peter si se lo llegas a contar?

- Sería una satisfacción muy grande decírselo en la cara a Black, pero soy un hombre verdadero, no me la paso divulgando mi vida privada como una niña chismosa, aunque ellos no sepan lo afortunado que soy, por ahora me reservo. Me gustan las cosas discretas. 

Mientras Ivan y Morgana comían sin ganas vieron bajar a Snape y a Harrington, los dos se sentaron lejos uno del otro, Snape al lado de Ivan y Florence con unas chicas de tercero. Las caras de Snape y Florence no podrían haber delatado lo que habían hecho momentos atrás, cada uno serio concentrado en aparentar que no había pasado nada. Pero en verdad pensando en la maravilla que habían descubierto los dos juntos.

Luego de que Diciembre acabó, Eileen llegó a Hogwarts, se había encargado de estudiar fuera del colegio por su tratamiento, pero no habían muchas esperanzas, Eileen se veía muy débil, pese a esto fue bien recibida por Florence.

- Pensé que no vendrías, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, no respondiste ninguna de mis lechuzas – Dijo Florence en el dormitorio, mientras Eileen desempacaba

- No lo hice, no tuve valor de escribirte. Me encontraba en un estado deplorable y aún lo estoy. Solo que finjo estar bien, me estoy muriendo Florence. – Dijo Eileen mirando el espejo

- No, no puedes estar muriendo. Encontraremos una manera… Snape te hará una poción, podrás beber sangre de unicornio, artes oscuras para revivirte…

- No, Florence. No – Dijo Eileen cerrando los ojos con lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué no? 

- Porque quiero morir dignamente, la magia no lo soluciona todo. No existe poción, beber sangre de unicornio me dará una vida maldita y no quiero artes oscuras para tener una vida miserable…

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

- Estoy en Slytherin, pero no quiere decir que apruebe el uso de artes oscuras. Me puedes lastimar con eso y te puedes lastimare a ti, te está consumiendo Florence, te está consumiendo por completo.

- Mientes. Eileen no quiero que mueras…

- No puedo remediarlo, lo intenté, pero no puedo hacer nada… - Eileen derramaba lágrimas – Pero no hablemos de mi nada más, ¿qué hay acerca de ti?

- No Mucho. – Florence la miró Profundamente.

- Ya veras que todo estará bien. No te preocupes por mi, Florence.

- ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti? Eres mi amiga – Florence miraba algo triste, y Eileen secó sus lágrimas mientras desempacaba y buscaba algo, luego de un rato de silencio:

- Toma te traje este suéter, vamos pruébatelo. – Eileen sacó de su maleta un suéter rojo y secándose las lágrimas se lo aproximó a Florence, ella se dio vuelta y se quito la camisa, se puso el suéter y al voltear Eileen tenía una cara sombría.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? Tienes unos cuantos moretones en la espalda. ¿Quién te hizo eso?

- ¿Eso? – Florence sabía que había sido la vez que se encontró con Snape en el dormitorio y perdieron el control, pero dijo con naturalidad - Me caí un día, nada de que preocuparse. – Florence se puso nerviosa mientras observaba el nuevo suéter que su amiga le había traído.

- ¿Te duele? – Eileen se acercó y lo dijo muy bajito

- Si, un poco. Siento maltrato general. – Florence se pasó la mano por la espalda arrugando la cara

- Ve a la enfermería. – Eileen se sentó en su cama con cara de preocupación

- Tranquila estoy bien, no es nada grave, ya me siento mejor. – Florence se puso su túnica de nuevo.

- Me mientes, voy a morir y ni siquiera puedes ser sincera conmigo. ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Nada Eileen, nada. – Dijo Florence cambiándose – Fue un accidente, no me intenté matar ni tampoco me golpearon.

- ¿Artes Oscuras? – Preguntó Eileen sombría

- No, no son artes oscuras.

- Snape tiene lo mismo que tu. Se queja de un dolor de espalda. Qué coincidencia ¿No?  - Eileen miró seriamente a su amiga que le afiló una mirada sin expresión

- ¿De que hablas? – Florence se disponía a salir

- ¿Qué pasó mientras no estuve? 

- Casi nada… - Florence vacilaba y se echaba atrás y adelante. – Por favor, créeme.

Florence bajó a la sala común y allí estaba la pandilla de Severus, ella siguió de largo con Eileen. Todos fijaron su mirada en ella, pero Morgana apartó sus ojos de ella y volvió a hablar con Iván.

- ¿No te das cuenta? – Dijo Morgana – Severus pareciera que lo hubieran atacado y no nos quiere decir que le pasó.

- ¿Alguien abusó de ti? – Dijo Evan y todos rieron. Snape los miró enojado.

- Vamos chicos. Sean más creativos, ¿tuviste un duelo y perdiste? O… ¿Te colaste en el dormitorio de las chicas el día de Navidad? – Preguntó Morgana

- No te voy a decir Zewell, hago lo que quiera.

- Pero Snape, amigo, tenemos curiosidad.

- La curiosidad mató al gato – Snape salió de la sala común.

            Estaba asegurado que el mundo veía a Snape como una persona despreciable y astuta, sin cariño hacia nadie y sin algún sentimiento bueno de aprecio hacia alguien, ni siquiera hacia el mismo. Pero el mundo se equivocaba, detrás de esa mascara de imperturbable malignidad, habían sentimientos ocultos y profundos, su mayor debilidad era esa chica que cursaba con ella de nombre Florence, sin darse cuenta ella pasó a ser parte importante de su vida, mucho más que sus amigos y sus creencias, ella lo era todo y aunque lo quisiera ocultar, no podía, sus sentimientos afloraban al quedarse a solas con ella y conocer más de ella, siempre quedaba con ganas de saber más, de conocer más, trató de remediar esa adicción a aquella particular chica, trató de lastimarla, pero en vano, nunca hubiera levantado su varita y hacerle daño, intento envenenarla una vez, pero termino besándola, trató de escandalizarla pero terminó jadeando el mismo. Como mago con tendencias a las cosas oscuras, sabía que esa debilidad sería su talón de Aquiles en el futuro y la posible causa de su pérdida, pero como una maldición no pudo remediarlo e inconscientemente luchó para agrandar ese sentimiento, era inevitable, como un mal necesario. 

Todo valía la pena por ella, su sonrisa era calida si el era dueño de sus labios, aunque el mundo creyera que no pasara nada, el asunto estaba controlado mientras el mundo, incluyendo sus amigos no lo supieran. Nadie tenía que saber que era conocedor de ese sentimiento tan cálido como el amor, nadie tenía que inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y con esta actitud podría guardar la apariencia de ese chico de sentimientos oscuros adversos a la vida que se había creado en su escuela. Muy en lo profundo de su corazón, Severus sabía que amar tanto a alguien no era muy bueno, tarde o temprano esto se iba devolver en forma de sufrimiento o dolor, lo sabía. 

Por su parte Florence sabía muy bien lo que significaba eso que había hecho, había roto muchas barreras y fingir que nada pasaba ante los demás era fácil, mantener oculto su amorío era tan fácil tanto como para él, que merecían un premio por sus habilidades de actuación, todo era normal entre ellos a la vista de todos, no había ningún contacto físico, pero al irse solos al lago era diferente, nadie lo sospecharía. 

Pero Florence no solo pensaba eso, también pensaba muy seguido sobre su amiga Eileen, cada día estaba muriendo lenta y calladamente, sin mostrar signos visibles, porque las pociones ocultaban todo, ella no quería morir en un lugar ajeno ni en el Hospital San Mungo, quería morir dignamente haciendo todas las cosas que hacía, sabía que cualquier día ocurriría lo inevitable sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. 

Cuando Florence estaba sola, que era pocos momentos, se sentaba en su sillón favorito a meditar o se iba al lago, una  vez estando allí se contempló en el lago, su figura se hacía irreconocible, sentía que un monstruo crecía dentro de ella, pero nadie lo iba a ver más que ella. Se observó y vio que su cabellera negra azabache seguía tan brillante y sedosa como siempre, lisa en las raíces y ondulaciones no tan fuertes pero bien definidas en las puntas que le llegaban más debajo de sus hombros, su piel blanca estaba bronceada debido a las prácticas de Quidditch bajo el sol, sus ojos grises verdosos, una mezcla poderosa entre la hiedra venenosa y la plata, con reflejos que recordaban a un mal revoltoso, su nariz igual a la de su padre y sus manos delgadas apoyadas en el suelo mientras se observaba, una jovencita de 15 años con nada que perder y con la más profundas tristezas de vez en cuando, su familia en primer lugar, seguidamente de la inminente muerte de su amiga, solo tenía consuelo al practicar Quidditch o cuando compartía su tiempo libre con Severus, trataba de olvidarse de todo. 

Se acercaba el día de San Valentín y el Profesor Spencer había preparado un baile de San Valentin, todos los Slytherins estaban horrorizados ante la idea de ser ellos quienes organizaran el baile, ya que Spencer había sugerido vestirse con túnicas color rosa las chicas con coronas y tunicas baby blue(azul de bebé) con alas a los hombres. Con la espalda descubierta y harpas en sus manos y recitar poemas. Eso no era todo sino que en el atuendo venía recargado con una dosis fuerte de rosas. Todos rechazaron la idea, y solo dejaron la idea del baile, la cual el director Dumbledore aceptó gustosamente.

- Tenemos tiempo en Hogwarts sin celebrar, no me parece una mala idea. – Dijo  Dumbledore una tarde en la cena.

- Estoy muy feliz al contar con la colaboración de todos – Dijo Spencer sonriendo – quiero que firmen esta lista los alumnos interesados en ayudarme a preparar el baile, quiero decoraciones y un tema especifico.

            Varias chicas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, se mostraban animadas y cuchicheaban entre ellas. En Slytherin las chicas no podían evitar sonreir con malicia, echando una mirada de reojo a los chicos. Los más solicitados eran Ernest Wilkes y Evan Rosier, no tenía un aspecto deseable, pero era lo mejor en Slytherin. También Dwaine Nott era un fuerte para las chicas, con su cabello rubio y ojos claros y frios, había ya planes entre las chicas que se pelearían por el chico. Nadie parecía pararle atención al chico del final de la mesa que aun no estaba enterado de todo por estar leyendo un libro, era Severus Snape. Nadie lo había considerado como pareja de baile, a excepción de una persona que lo miraba.

- Vaya Ermitaño Oscuro, ¿Irás al baile? – Dijo Florence mientras le sonreía.

- No creas que iré contigo, debo ser claro que no iré. – Dijo Snape sin mirarla siguiendo la lectura en su libro.

- No te iba a decir para ir. ¿Sabes? Los chicos invitan a las chicas, las chicas aceptan. Tampoco tengo ganas de ir, pero no me queda más remedio. Así que pienso ir con el primero que me lo pida, con eso se que no iré. No hay nadie interesado en mí.

- Quitando a Mundungus Fletcher, a Sirius Black y a unos cuantos más tendrías razón. Mi pretenciosa, no puedes evitar ser la chica más hermosa del colegio. Si no quieres ir no vayas. – Dijo Snape mirándola indiferente.

- ¿Hermosa? ¿yo? No me considero un icono de belleza pasional. Ja, nunca me he sentido como la más hermosa. Debe ser porque no lo soy, lo sé – Florence observaba como Arabella Figg era invitada por varios chicos, mientras que Lily y sus amigas se anotaban para organizar el baile. – Nos vemos en la sala común Snape.

            Luego que se alejara, Snape levantó la vista y se preguntó:

- ¿Me llamó Snape? ¿Qué le pasará? 

- Oye, Snape. ¿Ya tienes pareja? – Preguntó Evan Rosier abrazando a una chica de cuarto año que sonería bobamente.

- No, no pienso ir. 

- Vamos, deberías ir con alguien. Deberías invitar a Dana, es un poco robusta y gorda, pero no quedarás como un perdedor solitario.

- Ser solitario no te hace perdedor. Prefiero andar solo a las malas compañías.

- Dime la verdad, ¿acaso Harrington estuvo aquí para pedirte ir con ella? – Evan se acercó y le susurró.

- No, no fue así. Ella no iría conmigo. 

- Quizás se vaya con alguno de Gryffindor, quizás con Sirius Black o quizás peor… con Pettigrew. Jajajajajaja, Harrington podrá ser una chica extraña, pero ¿sabes Severus? No podrías dejar perder ese ejemplar en otras casas.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Snape no entendía.

- Quizás Morgana la odie a muerte por motivos que todos desconocemos, pero ella es la chica más hermosa de este colegio, no es tan sociable pero no le quita que su cara te haga tener pensamientos indecorosos. Un poco incomprendida, víctima de la envidia, vive las desgracias en carne propia… ¿sabes? no la haría a un lado si la consiguiera en mi cama – Dijo Evan. Mientras Snape sintió que algo dentro de él se quemaba, su primera reacción fue aventar su puño a la cara de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó Evan sobándose la mandíbula.

- No se, es repugnante… - Snape pensó rápidamente algo para disimular su impulso. - … piensas de esa manera de esa desagradable niña.

- Pensaba que era tu amiga, incluso no me sorprendería que ya lo hubieras hecho con ella. – Dijo Evan Rosier muy lógico

- Podrá ser quien fuera, pero pareces un cerdo a veces. 

- Si, como tú digas. Nos vemos en la sala común. Ten cuidado con Morgana, parece que se peleó con Iván, buscará un motivo para partirnos en pedacitos a todos nosotros

            En Slytherin había ocurrido lo increíble, Morgana e Iván había peleado por primera vez. Era un hecho y esto significó muchos dolores de cabeza para personas ajenas a este problema.

- ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido tratar de quitarte la vida? – Le preguntó Dana a Morgana en clases, Florence se les quedó viendo sorprendida mientras copiaba las propiedades de la sangre de los dragones.

- No, preferiría quitársela a alguien, ¿no crees?…– Dijo ella muy brusca y algo resentida.

- Me siento vacía, nada me sale bien – Dijo Dana muy triste.

- Exageras, ningún ser humano puede salirle las cosas mal. Mírame, nada me sale mal, lo único que me ha salido mal es juntarme con Lestrange, pero…

- ¿Lo extrañas? – Dana pareció preocupada

- Si, un poco. Miserable, volverá a mi lado cuando yo decida.- Dijo ella frotando sus ojos y volviendo al pergamino.

- ¿Qué plan tienes? – Dana se mostró interesada.

- Voy a decirle a Snape que me ayude, quizás  convenza a Iván de que es lo mejor, quizás me ayude a preparar una poción amorosa o quizás… lo use para darle celos a Iván. ¿Sabes? El sábado hay un baile, así que lo más lógico será darle celos con alguien

- Que brillante eres Morg, darle celos con su mejor amigo. Pero… los rumores dicen que Snape tiene una chica… 

- No se, realmente no me interesa, solo voy a hacerlo.

            Florence quedó perpleja y volvió a sus asuntos, le costó escribir en su pergamino hasta que la tinta se chorreó, miró nerviosa y Eileen le preguntó que ocurría, ella no le respondió y terminó de copiar, al terminar la clase de pociones subió al gran comedor.

- Hola Florence… - Dijo Sirius Black guiñándole un ojo. - ¿Qué tal?

- Podría ser mejor. – Eileen lo miró extraño y se adelanto dejándola sola con el chico de Gryffindor.

- Quizás. Quería preguntarte algo…

- ¿Qué será? – Florence se detuvo y lo miró.

- ¿Sabes? El próximo sábado hay un baile especial por San Valentin…

- ¿Si? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Preguntó Florence mientras caminaba a su lado por el pasillo.

- Bueno… me preguntaba si tú quisieras venir conmigo, a menos de que ya hayas sido invitada.

- ¿Yo? – Florence miró perpleja, lo último que quería era ir a un baile con el mejor amigo del enemigo de su amigo.

- Si, ¿qué dices?

- No lo creo… creo que no iré al baile. No creo que sea conveniente Sirius, soy de Slytherin y tú de Gryffindor.

- Que importa, eso lo hará mejor…

- No se Black. – Florence miró su reloj, con impaciencia

- Vamos chiquita, soy uno de los pocos de Gryffindor que te quiere…

- ¿Uno de los pocos? No hacía falta que dijeras que no soy tan popular Black. – La chica lo miró fríamente con sus ojos de dragón, fue tan intimidante que Black retrocedió un poco

- No, me refiero a que… no quería decirlo así. – Sirius se llevó las manos a la cara por su imprudencia.

- ¿Y bien?

- No te miento, han dicho cosas de ti. Pero yo no las creo Florence, no creo en las mentiras que dijo Catterpole en adivinación, no creo en las calumnias de Felicia… Merezco una oportunidad.

- Sirius, te agradezco tu nobleza. Pero no puedo ir contigo. 

- Es por lo que pasó entre Snape y yo hace años ¿Eres muy amiga de Snape?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Lo defiendes mucho, una vez dijeron que tu habías besado a Snape detrás de los invernaderos – Sirius se puso serio y muy atento a su respuesta.

- ¿y tu que crees?

- Es mentira, ¿no es así? Digo, tú y ese pegoste entrometido. No eres de su tipo, no pareces una Slytherin.

- Si soy una Slytherin Black, por eso mi familia no me quiere mucho, porque tienen prejuicios malos de los Slytherin. – Florence llegó al comedor y se iba a ir a la mesa de Sytherin, pero Sirius la detuvo.

- No te vayas, quiero saber si sales con alguien…

- Eh… no, no salgo con nadie – Florence no quería discutir más

- Vamos, si no tienes a nadie y nadie te ha invitado, ¿porque no aceptas ir conmigo? ¡James ya tiene pareja!

- ¿James? – Florence pareció recordar algo.

- ¿Acaso querías ir con James? ¿Te gusta?

- No, Black. No me gusta Potter, y tus otros amigos, ¿ya consiguieron pareja?

- Remus aun no, pero lo he visto muy animada a Marianne una chica de 3er año, quizás la invite a ella. Peter… bueno, Peter dice que no va a ir.

- Vamos a hacer un trato, voy contigo al baile con una condición. – Florence sonrío de repente.

- Oh No, me empiezas a sonar peligrosa. – Dijo Sirius sonriéndole pícaramente - ¿Qué será?

- Quiero que convenzas a Lupin de ir con una chica de Slytherin, nada más te pido eso.

- ¿Eso? – Sirius se puso pálido

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No lo se, suena muy… ¿de quien se trata? ¿No será tu amiga Morgana?

- NOOO – Florence gritó ofendida y muchos voltearon. Ella bajo su tono algo calmada – Morgana no es mi amiga. Yo me refería a mi amiga Eileen Jordan.

- Oh. Entonces las cosas cambian, Eileen Jordán, si… - Black respiro aliviado. – Si, será más fácil de convencer, acepto el trato.

- Entonces, ¿me garantizas que Lupin le pedirá a Eileen para ir al baile?

- Si, es casi seguro.

- Trato hecho – Florence le dio la mano sonriente. Pero Sirius le besó la mejilla y la abrazó.

- Yihaaaaa, Voy a ir con Florence Harrington al baile!!! – Dijo Sirius Black a los 4 vientos con su tono de voz elevado haciendo que varios voltearan perplejos. Florence no se esperaba esto y volteó, pero cual fue su desagradable sorpresa al descubrir a Snape paralizado en la entrada del Gran comedor, su cara no era nada optimista y tan pronto se dio cuenta que Florence lo miraba, siguió su paso mirando al horizonte y sentándose en su lugar habitual.

Fin del Capitulo, espero sus reviews y comentarios, así como criticas constructivas…. Aquí todo se vale

**Arwen****:** Ah, ya me libré de mi conciencia, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. No fue tan fuerte como esperaba, pero que se hace, no fue mal para ser el primer R que escribo, jaaaa.

**Melisa:** Oh, me parece estupendo que te este gustando, espero que te siga gustando… gracias por tu review, te lo agradezco mucho. No sabes lo importante que es la comunicación entre alguien que lee la historia y alguien que la escribe. Gracias!!!


	9. La Rata y El Perro

Hola a todos y todas de nuevo, aquí va la continuación, es el capitulo 9, gracias, un millón de gracias por sus reviews y comentarios personales. Espero que hayan leído el quinto libro, pero lo que no lo han leído, no se preocupen. No pienso publicar algún spoiler en mi historia, se mantendrá tal cual como la había planeado, ya tengo hasta el final… algo difícil el final, pero estoy dudosa sobre si eso es un final.

No se asusten por lo del R, no pondré cosas explicitas ni haré una carnicería, después de todo mi historia no gira en torno al sexo, esperen, déjame pensarlo * Alexandra duda *, eh… bueno, no es lo principal. 

Capitulo 9: La Rata y el Perro 

            Florence se despidió de Sirius y se fue a la mesa de Slytherin y le explico todo a Snape…

- Lo hice por Eileen, ella está muriendo, quiero que sea feliz aunque sea por un momento. Tú sabes que Eileen es ambiciosa y está ilusionada con Lupin.

- Caíste bajo – Dijo Snape sin mirarla, estaba muy enojado y al borde de los celos – Ir al baile con Black, ¿te revolcarás con Black en la cama?

- Imbécil – Florence lo miró ofendida y le dio una bofetada, dejándolo paralizado. Todos volvieron a ver y sonaron unas cuantas carcajadas. – Es increíble como te cegan los celos. 

- No importa, igual iré al baile con Morgana, a ver si con eso se calla. – Dijo Snape sonriendo luego de haber recibido semejante bofetada.

- Haz lo que te parezca, Snape.

- No me llames… - Snape iba a reclamarle, pero Florence lo silenció con la mirada y se acercó.

- No te he dicho "Sevvie", ¿sabes? No tienes nada que reclamarme. Adiós mi terroncito de veneno. – Florence le volteó la cara. Snape estaba furioso por lo que la chica le había dicho, y la pagó con el primero que vio camino pasillo arriba, pero lamentablemente la víctima era nada más y nada menos que Peter Pettigrew. Mientras que en la sala común de Slytherin…

- Estoy feliz por el baile del sábado. – Dijo Tara moviendo su cabeza – Voy a ir con Dwaine Nott. ¿No es lo bastante bueno?

- Maravilloso, yo iré con Snape. – Dijo Morgana desanimada pensando en Iván quizás. 

- ¿Con quien iras Dana? – Preguntó Tara

- Nadie me ha invitado, sino tendré que ir con Wilkes – Dijo Dana casi llorando.

- ¿Y tu Florence? – Preguntó Tara sonriente

- Con Sirius Black – Dijo Florence al mismo tiempo que le daba un dolor de estomago, y veía las caras de sus compañeras atónitas.

- ¿Sirius Black? – Preguntó Tara sorprendida – ¿El de la pandilla de James?

- ¿Qué otro Sirius iba a ser? ¿Cuántos Sirius Black crees que hay en el Castillo, Ustinov? – Dijo Bruscamente Morgana, con su habitual tono de enfado. – Me lo imaginaba.

- Al menos el es guapo – Dijo Dana con tristeza mientras Morgana casi la mata con la mirada.

- Preferiría ir con el demonio en persona antes de ir con Sirius Black. – Dijo Morgana volteando los ojos.

- Morgana, si ya de por si vas a ir con el demonio en persona. ¿No vas con Snape? – Dijo Tara riéndose, haciendo que Dana se tapara la boca para reírse. Morgana le dirigió una cara de poco amigas. Cuando de repente entró a la sala Eileen gritando y saltando.

- Lo hizo, lo hizo… - Dijo Eileen gritando y acostándose en uno de los sillones radiante de felicidad.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Jordan? – Dijo Morgana mirándola como un bicharraco raro.

- Remsie me invitó al baile, lo hizo y yo acepté. – Dijo Eileen sin respirar.

- ¿Remsie? ¿Quién demonios es Remsie? – Preguntó Tara sin tener idea de quien se trataba.

- Remus J. Lupin – Dijo Eileen soñando en las nebulosas.

- ¿Lo llamas Remsie? – Preguntó Dana con los ojos salidos de las órbitas

- Oh Dios, El espíritu de Slytherin se ha perdido. Primero Harrington, y ahora Jordan. Dana, ¿por casualidad tu también aceptaras ir al baile con Pettigrew?

            Tara se anduvo riendo un rato mientras algunos chicos entraron.

- Que idiota – Dijo Evan Rosier. 

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Snape? – Preguntó Iván risueño.

- No te importa.

- Casi mataste al pulgoso de Peter Pettigrew, que comedia. – Dijo Ernest Wilkes, quien nunca superaba su apariencia de rata mal alimentada. 

- Wilkes, haz el favor de ir al baile con Dana, antes de que ella vaya con algún otro Gryffindor. No lo puedo creer, ya dos personas de Slytherin van con dos Gryffindors. Vamos de mal en peor…

- ¿Qué hubieras preferido Morgana? – Dijo Florence afilando su mirada ruda – Que hubiera ido con Iván para darte celos. ¿ah? No te metas en los asuntos de los demás.

La pandilla de chicos y las chicas rieron hasta más no poder, mientras Morgana estaba roja de la rabia.  El tiempo pasó y el baile llegó, ocurrió lo que iba a ocurrir, y esa noche…

- ¿Me veo hermosa? – Preguntó Eileen mientras se ajustaba su túnica azul real. Mientras su cabello enroscado, que por lo general era liso y brillante, bailaba en su cabeza.

- Das nauseas – Dijo Morgana mientras aplicaba poción a su cabello, vestía una túnica negra con verde, y con volantes grises; era una de las combinaciones más extrañas además de que ajustaba su cuerpo. Tara estaba sonriendo mientras se paseaba por el dormitorio con su túnica de extrema gala de color blanco, parecía una novia el día de su boda. Mientras que Dana miraba nerviosa tratando de no hacerse notar, su túnica era una talla más pequeña y como era algo rellena, se vio en apuros. Era de color naranja y hacia que se encontrase frustrada viendo a sus demás compañeras.

            En un rincón estaba Florence junto a un paquete con su túnica, parecía ida y no le importaba mucho lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Apúrate, vístete. Falta media hora. – Dijo Eileen sonriente mientras se arreglaba los últimos detalles.

- A eso voy… - Florence se levantó y se colocó la túnica. Era algo rara, con textura suave y brillante, era plateada pero discreta, con un tono verdoso que le hacía recordar sus ojos. Terminó de ajustarse cuando descubrió que era una talla más pequeña, caminó un paso y se le rasgó el ruedo a la tela.

- Todo el dinero del mundo, y no te pudiste comprar algo mejor. Me recuerdas a los trapos para fregar de mi casa. – Dijo Morgana riéndose en tono de burla.

- Al menos no parezco un faro con volantes de carnaval – Dijo Florence perdiendo la paciencia. Todas rieron, porque simplemente era la verdad. Las chicas bajaron a la sala común, mientras que Florence trenzó un hilo de cabello con un atuendo plateado que le hacía ve como un hilo de plata que recorría su azabache cabellera. Terminó de bajar cuando casi se resbalaba siendo atajada por Severus Snape.

- Casi te caes, Harrington. – Dijo Snape mirándola inquisidoramente

- Gracias por atajarme. – Dijo Florence apartándose de él. No se mostraba muy feliz.

            En ese momento llegó Spencer y les indicó que podían subir al vestíbulo. Al subir por las escaleras se sentía como si todos la miraban, en efecto lo hacían. Más un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor que se mostraban molestas, todas fanáticas de Sirius Black. Al pie de la escalera, descubrió a Sirius Black, no sería la última vez que fuera junto a él a un baile.

- Hola Florence, luces hermosa esta noche, más de lo habitual. – Dijo Sirius besando su mano.

- Gracias, espero que el baile empiece ya. – Dijo Florence distraída

- ¿Ansiosa?

- Mientras más pronto empiece, más pronto terminará. – Dijo Florence observando la cara que le ponían los de su alrededor, todos eran Gryffindor y no les hacía gracia verla allí. Sirius la tomó de la mano y fue con ella hasta la puerta del gran comedor, donde todo lucia mágicamente preparado. Lo primero fue ver bailar a las que habían organizado el baile con sus parejas.

            James y Lily bailaban en la pista, junto a las otras parejas, donde estaba Ruth con Mundungus Fletcher y Arabella Figg con Gary Hurrigan. Era sorprendente que había hecho James para llegar con Lily al baile, secretamente a Lily también le gustaba James. Florence luego de bailar varias canciones con Sirius el enamorado, fue a sentarse a una mesa, y su acompañante no hacía más que mirarla con ojos ilusionados. Ella no se sentía tan feliz, a unas mesas al lado, Snape estaba con Morgana con una túnica negra, la miraba de vez en cuando, Ivan Lestrange había ido con una chica de cuarto año llamada Fapero en frente de ellos estaba Remus Lupin con Eileen muy sonrientes. Florence se levantó a tomar jugo de calabaza y se encontró a una niña llorando al lado de la mesa de las bebidas.

- Niña, quítate del medio. Estorbas al paso – Florence podía perder la paciencia. Pero la niña subió su mirada hacia ella, tenía bucles y un cabello rojizo.

- Fuiste tu… - La niñita sería de tercer año pero era muy bajita.

- ¿Disculpa? - Florence no entendió bien ese señalamiento.

- Eres Florence Harrington. La mujer que hechizó de amor a Sirius. Usaste un filtro amoroso para que te invitara James, pero solo funcionó con Sirius-

- ¿Qué? – Florence la miró desconcertada

- En Gryffindor todos dicen eso, eres una hechicera oscura, solo se pueden esperar cosas oscuras de ti. 

- Niña, déjame pasar, mi vida no es tu problema, o si no podría convertirte en sapo – Florence la asustó con sus resplandecientes ojos de dragón. La chica retrocedió temerosa esperando cualquier cosa, pero respondió firmemente.

- Eres amiga de Eileen Jordan, quien también hace maleficios de amor – La niña seguía llorando.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Remus iba a invitarme, pero de la noche a la mañana, no me busco más y fue con esa. – La chica estaba aun con más lágrimas.

- Ah, eso… no fue ningún embrujo. Sirius me invito, Remus la invitó, la única chica que se ha quedado sola y triste eres tú, llorando por alguien que no te quiere, eso no debería ser así. – Florence le sonrió fieramente con una pizca de picardía.

- ¿Cómo debería ser? – La niña secó sus lágrimas.

- Ve a bailar con algunos de esos chicos Gryffindor – Mientras señalaba a un grupo de tercer años todos recelosos y aburridos. Luego miró a Eileen -  Ella lo necesita más, cuando tu tengas 20 años, Eileen estará muerta. – Dicho esto y con un tono lúgubre tomo su jugo y se fue, las cosas no estaban resultando, todos estaban inconformes, empezando por ella misma. Iba tan pensativa que se tropezó con alguien, ese alguien era Snape.

- Hola Severus, veo que la pasas bien… - Dijo ella medio fastidiada.

- Tu también Harrington, ¿ya Black te propuso ir al dormitorio? – Dijo Snape aun con una nota de resentimiento.

- No entiendes aun, solo debo entender tus motivos. Aunque no hubiera ido con Black, tu hubieras ido con Morgana, prefieres hacerle favores. – Florence parecía reclamarle con resentimiento también.

- Tú eres la que te gusta hacer favores de gratis. – Snape la tomó del brazo.

- Eres desagradable, me das impaciencia, me estresas Snape, he llegado al punto de que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a maldecidme? – Snape la miró amenazante tomando su varita de uno de sus bolsillos.

- No te iba a maldecir. – Florence volteó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, Snape no entendió y la siguió también. Florence llegó al vestíbulo y Snape ya la había alcanzado. Los dos se miraron y Snape se le acercó sujetándola

- ¿A Dónde quieres ir? – Snape se lo dijo detrás de su oído mientras ella trataba de zafarse.

- No se, donde tu quieras. – Florence sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina y un cosquilleo en el estomago, sabía a lo que se refería Snape.

- Conozco un lugar cercano.

- Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? – Florence y Snape comenzaron a subir las escaleras, luego de 15 minutos caminando, encontraron un pasadizo en una de las mazmorras, era un viejo salón lleno de polvo y libros viejos, todo estaba callado ni un solo ruido, todos estaban en el baile.

- Odio los bailes – Dijo Snape sentándose en un sillón, sacudiendo un poco el polvo.

- No me lo digas a mí, no le veo lo especial, al menos ese tal Pettigrew la está pasando bomba en su sala común.

- Bah! – Snape encendió una luz. – Si alguien intentara entrar en este Castillo, sería mucho más fácil. – Sus ojos relucieron de maldad.

- No se puede, aquí hay encantamientos fuertes. – Florence se sentó cerca de él. Pero Snape permaneció inmóvil esperando por las caricias de la muchacha, pero ella tampoco se movió.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Harrington? – Snape la miró, mientras ella se apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

- Esta noche todo ha sido de locos, mi vestido se ha rasgado abajo, me dieron una talla que no era, de otro color, mis padres otra vez pelearon conmigo, las chicas de Gryffindor me odian por haber ido con Black

- No te mortifiques, la mitad de esas cosas te pasan porque eres propensa a los problemas y la otra mitad porque te tienen envidia, Black habrá ido contigo al baile, pero tu solo me perteneces.

- ¿Por qué tenías temor de que yo fuera con él? – Ella se levantó y lo miró.

- ¿temor? ¿Yo? – Snape la miró despectivamente.

- No diría miedo, más bien serian celos. Tienes miedo de perderme, ¿no? – Florence lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos de dragón se perdían en los negros ojos del chico.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Snape volteó rápidamente y volviendo su mirada en la silueta de la chica que estaba sentada al lado suyo.

- Andas viendo cosas donde no las hay, crees que yo iba a tener algo con Sirius después de lo que pasó en el sauce boxeador…

- Conozco a Sirius más que tú, es un miserable. Quiere tenerte.

- Solo me va a tener, si yo quiero… eso se ve improbable, a menos que use un filtro amoroso.

- Ese idiota, algún día me la va a pagar.

- Cálmate, te prometo que seré tuya por toda mi vida, Severus…

- Siento un mal presentimiento. – Dijo Snape mirando hacia todas partes.

- ¿Qué sientes? ¿Miedo?

- Si, Florence, tengo miedo de perderte… - Snape suspiró y se sumergió en sus ojos y en el perfume de su cabello azabache. Florence lo besó, Snape no hizo nada para continuar aquello, pero tampoco la detuvo, siempre habría tenido control de sus actos y se mantenía sereno, salvo la última vez. Ella se alejó y el la busco.

- ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? – Snape la miró con sus ojos negros.

- Eileen va a morir – Florence derramó lágrimas – No puedo detenerlo.

- Podemos salvarla – Dijo Snape – Mi Lord me lo ha dicho, existe una posibilidad de ser inmortal, todo depende de…

- ¿De que?

- De conseguir los medios necesarios… - Snape sonó muy sombrío pero decidido.

- ¿Qué medios?

- Mi Señor sabe mucho, sabe de la existencia del pergamino del fénix. Una receta tan maravillosa que podría hacer tus sueños realidad, mucho mejor que lo que hubiera esperado, con la poción hecha en esa receta podrías hacer que Eileen viviese.

- Suena muy bien.

- Solo un detalle: Potter.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver James en esto? – Florence frunció el ceño.

- No es James, son sus padres. Es un secreto entre Dumbledore y los Potter, lo escuché de casualidad y porque mi Lord me lo había contado.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Los Potter han ido al lejano Egipto, han comprado fabulosas alfombras, grandes pergaminos, montones de libros… con todo el dinero que tienen era de esperar. Pero investigando en una de la tumbas, han encontrado la tumba del Mago Oshar, no solo eso sino su varita. Junto a su tumba hallaron el pergamino del fénix, el cual se creyó perdido por muchos años.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? – Florence miraba agudamente.

- Ellos fueron a donde Dumbledore a mostrarle tal hallazgo, pero este les dijo que lo guardaran debido al peligro que representaba, y se lo quedaron.

- ¿Peligro porque?

- No se, a ese vejete, todas las cosas diferentes le parecen peligrosas, como las artes oscuras, por ejemplo. Ese pergamino está la clave de la inmortlidad  – Snape usó un tono frío y seco como el viento, haciendo que Florence se estremeciera.

- Los Potter lo tienen… - Dijo Florence muy triste - … debe haber una forma de entrar a llevarlo.

- Empiezas a pensar como nosotros. Pero no, estás loca, en este caso antes te matarían para llevarte el pergamino. – Dijo Snape en un suspiro. – Ya habrá una mejor forma de conseguirlo, mi Lord tiene poderes, eso ayudará.

- Está bien – Florence se sintió más confiada, pero algo en su corazón le sentía dando inseguridad. Se sentía algo vacía y desprotegida, él único que podía quitarle esa sensación era su compañero, esta vez él se acercó y la besó rígidamente mientras ella trataba de no caerse al suelo. Ella lo abrazó mientras lo besaba, Snape no quiso ponerle las manos encima pero la besaba, cuando los dos perdieron el equilibrio, del sillón cayeron al suelo, Florence no le importó y Snape pareció olvidar todo lo demás, amaba a esta chica, y lo admitía, ella le movía su mundo, tanto como él se la movía a ella.

            Snape colocó sus brazos y las pasó por la espalda de la chica, en un segundo la chica echó un grito fuerte de dolor, algo la había quemado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Snape se movió bruscamente.

- Me has quemado con algo.

- No seas imbécil, ni te he tocado. – Snape odiaba que lo interrumpieran sin motivo.

- Me has quemado con tu brazo, ¿qué te ocurre? – Florence se separó de él y sujetó con sus manos sus brazos. El chico no entendía hasta que empezó a sentir que algo lo quemaba también y no era la emoción de estar con la chica, era algo más, ya sabía lo que era.

            Lentamente se subió la manga de su túnica negra, Florence descubrió su antebrazo izquierdo y descubrió una figura que brillaba al rojo vivo.

- Severus, ¿qué es eso?

- Nada, no has visto nada – Dijo bajando la manga

- ¿Nada? – Florence se mostró disgustada. – Eso quemó mi espalda, me vas a decir que es…

- Lo que ocurre es que… - Severus volvió a levantar su manga y se la mostró, estaba en su antebrazo izquierdo, en el interior, un poco escondido.

- ¿De que se trata? – Florence miró la figura con desagrado sin saber que en el futuro tendría una igual a esa.

- Es la marca tenebrosa, es una forma de que Mi Lord me localice, si está roja es porque me llama, debo irme.

- No, ¿te irás tan rápido?

- A él no le puedo fallar, no se traga excusas, si lo enfado me puede matar sin misericordia. Cultiva mucho la obediencia en sus seguidores.

            Pero antes de que Snape terminara de decir sus palabras, la chimenea se encendió y la cara de un hombre apareció en ella, era el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, un hombre de facciones duras, cara con semejanza a la de una serpiente, cabellos negros y piel pálida.

- Snape, Creí que vendrías hacia mi, en cuando te llamara… - Voldemort tenía una voz fría y atemorizante, Florence se echó para atrás y cayó al suelo, Voldemort volteó a ver a la chica en el suelo.

- Mi Señor, mi lord, no había sentido su señal.

- Quizás con mi maleficio crucio, te vuelvas más sensible a la marca tenebrosa… - Voldemort sonó amenazante.

- No es necesario, Lestrange me dijo donde está el pergamino… - Snape estaba firmemente parado.

- Lo se, en la casa de los Potter… creo que eso puede esperar hasta que seas un mago de verdad, eres un niño Snape.

- Se mas de artes oscuras que todos los alumnos juntos.

- No te necesito si no tengo ese pergamino, Snape, por ahora tengo otras misiones para ti, pero serán en un futuro. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

- Señor… ella es Florence Harrington, ella…

- ¿Sabe todo? – Voldemort parecía amenazante y Snape más firme que nunca.

- Un poco…

- Mátala, nadie lo puede saber. – Voldemort sonreía maliciosamente

- No… - Snape parecía congelado – No puedo.

- ¿Cómo dijiste?

- Podría sernos útiles… - Snape buscaba de salvar a su amiga.

- No quiero un servidor como tú, que se deje embobar por una niña, lo he dicho, será tu perdición…

- Se también de artes oscuras… - Florence se levantó del suelo, algo vacilante pero más segura.

- Oh… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? Quizás ella sea la indicada.

- ¿Indicada para que?

- Para conseguirme el pergamino, después de todo ella es la más cercana a los Potter, sus padres son amigos de los Potter, los grandes inútiles de los Harrington.

- No se atreva a insultar a mi familia, o le irá mal. – Florence avanzó, pero Snape la detuvo.

- También valiente y algo estúpida, indudablemente hubieras podido ir a Gryffindor, pero tu ambición te dejó en Slytherin. ¿Por qué te ofendes? Tu misma familia ha actuado contra ti, lo se, Lord Voldemort lo sabe todo.

- ¿Cómo usted lo sabe?

- Nada se me escapa. Es muy temprano para decir algo, es mejor aprovechar la carne fresca cuando salgan de Hogwarts, allí tendrían su gran prueba y su encuentro con su destino eternamente – Voldemort sonrió aun mucho más

- ¿No me necesita para algo? – Preguntó Snape

- No, inútil, aun no. Pero quiero algo… dentro de 4 meses, vayan los dos solos a Hogsmeade, yo los buscaré. – Dicho esto desapareció y la sala quedó poco iluminada.

- Florence, no quería que te involucraras… podría ser peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada. – Snape se mantuvo alejado un rato.

- Todo estará bien, se arreglármelas.

- Esto se me ha salido de control, acabas de firmar tu sentencia… moriremos juntos.

- Por lo mismo, no te dejaré solo, iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo. – Florence lo besó y suspiró profundamente.

- Me siento culpable.

- Todo está bien Severus.

- Esta noche me dirás Snape, Harrington, no lo olvides.

- No, claro que no… Snape.

            Sirius en la mañana siguiente no tuvo ninguna palabra, estaba de malas… sus amigos se habían burlado de el, por haber dejado escapar a su pareja, según rumores se había ausentando con un chico. Florence no le importó mucho, amaneció con otras preocupaciones, se despertó en una aula de Hogwarts, le dolía la cabeza, parecía como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, recordó algo que en la noche no se había acordado, mientras tenía relaciones con Snape había visto una rata inmensa, casi igual a "Precioso" el ratón de Eileen, pero era imposible que fuera ese ratón. Olvidó rápidamente la anécdota y busco su ropa, Snape se había ido desde hace tiempo, ella estaba un poco mareada, mientras se vestía observó que una rata atravesaba el salón, ella retrocedió por la actitud extraña de la rata que parecía rabiosa, se vistió y bajó por las escaleras, lo primero que vio fue a los alumnos de Ravenclaw que la miraban rara, luego se encontró con la pandilla de Potter, todos menos Lupin la miraron como bicho raro. Al llegar a la sala común fue recibida por una mirada reprobatoria de Morgana, una cara de sorpresa de Tara y a Eileen boquiabierta.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Eileen la miró de arriba abajo, Florence contuvo el aliento y no dijo nada, no sabía por donde empezar.

- Me quedé dormida en otra parte – Dijo Florence sin convencer a nadie

- Sirius dijo que te acostaste con alguien y no fue con él. Alguien se lo ha contado – Dijo Morgana sin creerlo y algo dudosa – Si vieras lo que dicen en el comedor de ti, nada dicen de ti, no eres importante, a nadie le importa lo que diga Black, la noticia de moda es el noviazgo de Lily y James.

- ¿Son novios? – Preguntó Florence.

- Si – Eileen parecía lógica – Todo el mundo los vio cuando se besaron y luego Lily lo tomó de la mano y bailaron.

- No me interesa, somos slytherins, no nos importan los chismes de los demás… - Florence volteó su rostro con indiferencia.

- ¿Te sientes celosa? – Morgana reía – Tu te preocupas por esos Gryffindors, comenzando de salir con Black, interesarte por Potter, pero no has logrado nada. Quizas logres algo con Pettigrew, aunque con la cara que tenía, se ha decepcionado de ti… Lily te ganó, ella es la princesa de Gryffindor y tú eres la ramera envidiosa de Slytherin.

- "Crucio" – Florence no resistió más, y Morgana cayó al suelo dando gritos y alaridos, el resto de las chicas la miró horrorizada. 

- Pideme perdón – Dijo Florence con una mirada diabolica.

- No lo haré

- Te dejaré morir, Zewell. Te dejaré morir – Florence sonreía relajada.

- Perdón, no soporto más. – Florence alzó su varita, Morgana no se movió más y quedó boca abajo en el piso.

- Harrington ¿desde cuando sabes artes oscuras? – Dijeron Tara y Dana al mismo tiempo.

- Si, ¿desde cuando? – Eileen se tambaleó y cayó en la cama.

- Desde hace mucho. – Rápidamente volteó -  no me provoques más Zewell, sino te mandaría al infierno con la maldición imperdonable que ya he practicado, cuídate. La única ramera envidiosa eres tú. – Florence sujetó su varita, tomó su capa y se fue al Gran Comedor.

- Solo quisiera saber quien te ha enseñado… - Morgana se levantó con sangre en la boca.

- No te imaginas quien me ha enseñado. Si tanto sabes, averigualo. – Florence tomó su capa y se fue. Pero Eileen iba detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué haces? – Eileen parecía enojada

- ¿Qué hablas? 

- Esa no eres tú, tú no le haces tanto daño a la gente. Tú eres una buena persona…

- Apostaste al que no era. No soy una buena persona, lo que hice allá adentro es una prueba, tómala o déjala.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Has cambiado mucho.

- No he cambiado, solo estoy mostrando quien verdaderamente soy. – Florence tenía la cara como la misma muerte, en su cara no había expresión. Snape llegó en ese momento y las miró a las dos.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho ser así? Quiero saber, no quiero morir sin amigas. – Eileen comenzó a llorar.

- No vas a morir sola… - Florence la miró con indiferencia.

- Yo no, pero tu si… Te has convertido en un monstruo, aléjate de mí. – Eileen se fue llorando.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora? – Snape se quedó perplejo.

- Es una larga historia.

- Quiero escucharla.

            Cuando Morgana la insultó, Florence no se sintió muy enojada como otras veces, pero la reacción que tuvo, no supo explicarla ni ella misma. Era extraño, era como si alguien hubiera actuado por ella, a Snape le causó gracia, pero dijo que no volviera a hacerlo. Las chicas de su dormitorio, incluyendo a Eileen, si antes la respetaban, ahora le temían, ni siquiera la miraban a los ojos, y evitaban cualquier contacto verbal, físico  visual. Quizás se había convertido en algo malo, pero nadie nunca la iba a lastimar. Eileen quiso hablar con ella, se trataban un poco de nuevo, pero Eileen la miraba con ojos temerosos, iba pasando el tiempo y esto iba haciendo que su enfermedad empeorara 

En Quidditch perdió su primer partido y su situación no podía ser peor o más presionante…

- Vaya forma de jugar – Dijo un chico de Ravenclaw – ¿No sería mejor que te quedaras en el dormitorio? El mío está disponible. – Luego de esta afirmación un chispazo sonó por todo el Gran Comedor, segundos después el pobre chico estaba camino a la enfermería, si se metían con Florence, Snape buscaba la excusa perfecta para defenderla. Eileen a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se iba recuperando desde una recaída fuerte, en lo personal había salido varias veces con Remus a pasear, creando otra ola de rumores y chismes en la escuela, que se volvía cada vez más acalorada.

- ¿Qué hay entre ustedes? – Preguntó Florence mientras caminaban al aula de adivinación.

- Le agrado mucho. Me preguntó para ser novios, no se si sepas pero es un prefecto como tú. Eso lo hace más sensual.

- Ser prefecto no te hace sensual, solo mas ajetreado muchas veces. – Dijo Florence bostezando.

- Igual, creo que le diré que no. No tenemos futuro, voy a morirme algún día, puede ser mañana o quizás…

- Si así piensas, no deberías comer, desperdiciarías comida, no sabes si morirás mañana o quizás…

- ¿Me estás aconsejando?

- No, solo te doy mi punto de vista.

- Tienes razón, quiero hacerlo feliz. Ser formales para dejar de vernos en secreto. Es tan callado e inteligente, es el más maduro de los Gryffindors.

- No tengo comentarios para eso – Dijo Florence mirándola extrañamente. Tenía que alcanzar la entrada al aula de adivinación.

- Alumnos, tomen sus libros y… - El Profesor Catterpole se vio interrumpido por la entrada de Florence y Eileen. – Harrington, Jordan. Llegan un poco tarde. ¿Debo preguntar porque?

- Usted puede adivinar, dígalo usted. – Dijo Eileen causando que muchos rieran.

- Su inminente y prematura muerte no le hace perder el sentido del humor, ¿no? Señorita Jordan, siéntese. – Dijo Catterpole ignorando a los alumnos que reían. - … Como venía diciendo, tomen sus libros y abaranlos en la página 122, allí encontrarán el tema que estudiaremos el siguiente mes: Lectura de la Bola de Cristal, quizás algunos, los menos hábiles, solo distingan niebla, pero los más dotados puedan ver el futuro o señales importantes…

            La clase de adivinación era entretenida cuando Morgana fingía haber visto el futuro de su compañero, en este caso Snape. Prediciendole una vida solitaria y llena de sufrimiento, haciendo que Catterpole se exaltara y se emocionara, caminando de un lado a otro, apremiándola y haciendo movimientos extraños dignos de cualquier baile aborigen; quizás de esta manera se olvidaba de los demás alumnos y fijaba su atención en esa pareja de trabajo.

- Aquí veo… - Florence se sumió en el silencio, observando como la ventana se estremecía con el viento que hacía afuera – Veo planes futuros, tendrás mucho dinero…

- Yo veo para ti, algo interesante. Tu vida estará rodeada por la forma de un animal… es extraño, parece un hipogrifo, o un grim… - dicho esto levantó su mirada Catterpole la observaba - … es… lo veo claro… es un dragón… un dragón negro. 

- ¿Dijiste que viste un grim? – Interrumpió Catterpole.

- No, he visto un dragón, el dragón simboliza ambición, fortuna y si es negro quiere decir que…

- ¡Viste un Grim! – Catterpole dijo por lo alto. 

- Ella vio un dragón, ¿qué simboliza Profesor? – Dijo Florence tratando de opacar su voz.

- ¡Dragones! Augurios de esperanza, quizás poder; te puede llevar a hacer buenas acciones o quizás nefastas. "Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un Dragón dormido", lema del Colegio. Dragón, simboliza la fuerza, determinación, poder. Hay que tener cuidado que se hacen con esas cualidades… - Catterpole dio la espalda – Pero un Grim, ya no se puede hacer nada. Solo esperar. ¿Quién de las dos vio el Grim?

- Nadie ha visto ningún Grim. – Dijo Florence algo hastiada de lidiar con aquel viejo testarudo.

- Eso veremos, Señorita Harrington. Eso veremos. Pueden irse, debido a la inspiración que me produjo la Srta. Harrginton, quiero 3 pergaminos donde el significado del Lema de Hogwarts se relaciones con la asignatura. – Hubo un murmullo de enojo. Algunos miraron a Florence de mala manera, mientras que otros recogían sus libros y se preparaban para irse. Florence salió lo más rápido que pudo. Iba por el pasillo cuando Eileen la detuvo.

- No te preocupes, no tienes la culpa. No te alteres – Dijo ella caminando a su lado.

- No estoy preocupada por eso, sino por el partido del sábado. Creo que vamos a perder, el buscador del equipo está desenfocado.

- Bueno… espera, tú eres la buscadora. ¿Por qué no practicas? Eres buena, casi tan buena como "La Legendaria Barbara"que jugó en Slytherin hace mucho – Dijo Eileen orgullosa

- Si, casi tan controversial como ella, vamos. – Florence y Eileen llegaron a los terrenos del colegio, sentándose en la hierba fresco, el sol se estaba poniendo al atardecer.

- Cuando cambiarás, eres imperturbable. – Dijo Eileen sentada en la hierba.

- No se, ¿Por qué crees que nunca cambio?

- No eres como las demás, no te gustan los chicos.

- Si me gustan, solo que no me manifiesto tan abiertamente… - Florence odiaba volver al tema de siempre.

- Hablamos de chicos y pareciera aburrirte, nunca te quedas lo suficiente y sabes como evadirlo. No es por criticar, pero esa es una actitud inmadura.

- No lo había pensado, no lo evado. Mira cautelosamente lo que hay frente  ti. No todo es lo que parece. – Florence se echó en la hierba.

- Pareciera que ocultas algo. – Dijo Eileen

- Como sea…

- ¿No me vas a decir que ocultas? – Preguntó Eileen.

- No oculto nada, déjame en paz. – Dijo Florence. En un momento a otro Eileen quedó helada y se levantó.

- Flo… Flo… Florence mira eso. – Eileen temblaba mientras señalaba algo. Florence se levantó de la hierba y vio como un perro negro estaba a pocos metros avanzando con mirada audaz.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es verdad, es un Grim… - Eileen retrocedió y salió corriendo, el perro enorme fue tras ella y Florence se levantó también.

- Perrito, perrito… ¿eres la muerte? – Florence sacó su varita de repente para captar la atención del enorme perro, quizás así no fuera tras Eileen. El perro se detuvo y Florence vio detrás que Eileen ya había desaparecido. El perro miró la varita y luego la cara de la chica, sus ojos azules se iluminaron.

- Bien, bien. Estoy frente a un augurio de muerte. No debes ser tan malo. Intenta quitarme la vida "Grim malevolo" y yo te la quitaré a ti. – El perro empezó a gruñir, el cielo ya se había oscurecido. Florence empezó a retroceder pero en un segundo el perro brincó sobre ella y la dejó en el suelo. Florence podía sentir el aliento cálido del perro y vio sus dientes. Su varita había caído a unos metros, Florence quedó paralizada hasta que el perro empezó a llorar, dando alaridos de tristeza aullando, nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, tocó la piel del animal y era peluda, era  macizo y no se iba a mover, fue cuando vio la Luna llena brillar tras su silueta.

- Déjame ir, perro estúpido. – Florence trataba de zafarse, hasta que el perro volvió a mostrar sus dientes.

- Algo inteligente, actúas raro. Si no me dejas ir, vendrán por mí. – Florence se descubrió, estaba hablando con un perro. Mientras el perro acercó su cara a la chica y movió la cola, le empezó a lamer la cara y Florence trataba de evitar que le hiciera daño.

- Accio Varita! – Gritó Florence y su varita volvió a sus manos, el perro abrió su boca inmensa y le mordió una de las manos, inmovilizándola.

- Auxilio!!! – Florence vio su sangre en la hierba. Cuando un rayo pasó cerca de ellos.

- ¡Déjala, déjala! – Vio que apareció Severus Snape en gesto amenazante.- Bien. Bien. Te volaré en mil pedazos, ¡maldito perro! – El perro saltó sobre Snape y lo atacó, pese a ser delgado, Snape luchó fieramente, mientras Florence lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor.

El perro cayó de medio lado y Snape se levantó, su mirada fue directo a la chica.

- ¿Estás bien? 

- Si, vaya susto. Ese perro es de grandes dimensiones. – Florence estaba algo despeinada, con saliva del perro en la cara.

- Ahora mismo lo voy a matar. – Snape volvió su mirada al perro pero ya no estaba. Un aullido salvaje se escuchó.

- ¿Era un Grim? – Florence se levantó tambaleándose

- Por supuesto que no. No se porque crees en eso. Solo un perro idiota con hambre. Mejor es que entremos.

- No me atacó, solo me lamió la cara. No me quería dejar ir. – Florence emprendía camino de regreso junto a Snape.

-Extraño, perros que lamen a chicas de 15 años… - Snape iba enojado. Entró al gran Salón y vio a Eileen rodeada de alumnos, al verla salió corriendo.

- Aun estás viva, pensé que el Grim te había llevado. – Dijo Eileen con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Gracias por acudir en mi ayuda – Dijo Florence mientras envolvía su brazo ensangrentado.

- No es ningún Grim es solo un perro salvaje…

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Srta. Harrington? – Dijo El Prof. Spencer en aires de preocupación.

- Un perro negro y grande me estaba lamiendo y me retuvo. Luego me mordió por accidente y Snape me lo sacó de encima.

- Oh, que acto de valentía – Dijo Spencer saltando como un trompo. – 5 puntos Señor Snape por tal acción heroica y valiente. – Florence se sentía avergonzada por las palabras de Spencer, la había hecho quedar como una chica inútil. Aun no entendía la actitud extraña de los animales… primero esa rata chillando de rabia y luego ese perro negro sobre ella. Eso no fue todo, en la mesa de Gryffindor había malas caras, pudo ver que la pandilla de James estaba ausente y las chicas desfilaban sus caras de incredulidad…

- De seguro fue un teatro montado, carece de atención… - Dijo Felicia mientras Ruth movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

- Que obra, a ver si la atacan más seguido, así recuperaran los puntos perdidos en Quidditch – Dijo una chica de séptimo de Ravenclaw con una sonrisa.

            Todos los alumnos odiaban a Florence, quizás por ser diferente o por tener una actitud contraria a la de todos ellos. Podía hacer maldiciones y hacerlo quedar como una situación inocente, si se lo proponía podía humillar a sus rivales en el campo de Quidditch y por si fuera poco era prefecta. La verdad que ella nunca había buscado problemas, ya que usualmente los problemas venían a ella, sentía un perfume en su piel, un perfume que ya había olido antes. Era el aroma que Sirius tenía, pero… no lo había visto en todo el día. Tomó un baño para ir a la sala común a terminar su tarea de Pociones, hasta que se quedó dormida en la mesa.

            Por su mente andaban diversos pensamientos diversos, sus sueños se transformaban en pesadillas. Podía ver su condena, podía ver que el Ministerio la capturaba… era solo una pesadilla.

- Despierta – Escuchó fuerte y claro. Al abrir los ojos no vio a nadie, todo estaba oscuro. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue a los pasillos le tocaba guardia hasta las 11 y apenas eran las 10 en punto.

            Estaba cerca de la puerta que lleva a los terrenos y vio a unos chicos que se acercaban.

- ¡Alto ahí! – Dijo ella iluminando el vestíbulo. 3 chicos se voltearon, eran James, Sirius y Peter…

- Quiero una explicación a esto. – Florence estaba frente a ellos, quienes lucían exhaustos.

- Eh… estabamos paseando.

- Se supone que Remus ya debería andar por aquí… - Dijo Florence comprobando la hora – es su turno.

- ¿Ahora también tuteas a Remus? Le voy a advertir de tus intenciones. – Dijo Sirius con voz enfadada.

- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, deberían estar en su sala común. ¡Suban ahora! – Florence retrocedió.

- Entonces deberían quitarte puntos por andar acostándote con cierto chico en… - Sirius tenía la cara tensa pero calló.

- ¿Qué has dicho? 

- Nada, vamos Sirius. Se nos hace tarde.

- Cuidado Black, cuida lo que tu sucia boca suelta, no te gustaría terminar en San Mungo para siempre. – Florence sonaba algo dura pero firme acercándose amenazante a su cara, oliendo el mismo aroma que había sentido impregnado en su piel horas antes y observando aquellos ojos claros – Mi vida no te compete en lo absoluto.

            Sirius hizo algo parecido a un gruñido y le dio la espalda, Florence tenía la sensación de haber visto esos ojos en alguna otra del día y fue cuando se acordó del perro negro, aquellos ojos eran iguales a los de Sirius, aquel aliento cálido aquel aroma salvaje… ¿Sirius Black se había transformado en perro? Miró desconcertada su hallazgo y vio a Peter moviendo la nariz viéndola con sus húmedos ojos. Se asemejaba al movimiento y mirada de una rata, una rata erizada y rabiosa muy parecida a la que había visto aquella noche del baile.

Recordaba bien el momento, sumida en el placer producido por estar con Snape y vagamente una rata inmóvil a unos metros. La rata la había observado mientras estaba con Snape, no había hecho nada por ahuyentar a la rata puesto que no pensaba que fuera algo importante, pero si Sirius sabía que ella había estado con un chico en el baile era porque se lo habían dicho, ¿la rata le había contado? Vio en su mente todo claro, la rata la estaba observando de nuevo, Pettigrew aun la observaba en el vestíbulo, Peter había adquirido un rostro sombrío, la rata había sido Peter… Sirius el perro… había Luna llena y Remus no estaba, mientras que James estaba allí subiendo a su sala común.

Fin del Capítulo

No es por nada pero Florence empieza a asustarme un poco, quizás Catterpole es acertado en sus adivinaciones. Ahora mis mensajes personales a ustedes…

**Malu**** Snape Rickman**: Hola, aquí me tienes actualizando el fic, tengo ganas de publicarlo rapidamente… así no pierdo la chispa que tengo. Me halaga mucho que te esté gustando, gracias por expresar tu opinión, es muy valioso ara mi recibir una respuesta positiva de ustedes los lectores. Tremendo nombre!!!!! 

**Arwen****:** Me imaginaba que estarías leyendo el libro J yo lo leí también, con respecto a la muerte… sin comentarios. Al menos no fue Snape, pero igual me dolió. No sigo diciendo más, no quiero dar spoilers del libro. Gracias por tus múltiples reviews, me alegraron el día. Me sigues dando ánimos de escribir… Aquí seguiré publicando mis capítulos, le agarré amor a esto. (Rowling ahora si entiendo)

**Snapesita****:** Déjame darte un abrazo * Alexandra86 le da un abrazo * Yo también tenia el presentimiento de que era Snape, por eso quise hacer el fic. No te creas, muchas personas pensamos que la Florence del libro,  fue la que besó a Snape en los invernaderos, esa anécdota fue muy a lo Snape. Por cierto lindo nick!! ¿Snape cambiar de actitud? Es posible, después de todo,los seres humanos somos cambiantes, pero acaso. ¿Será Snape un ser humano? (No creo que pueda cambiar a Snape y hacerlo amable, dejaría de ser Snape, pero haré un intento de hacerle ver mejor las cosas, jejejeje)


	10. ¿Qué somos nosotros?

Hola a todos de nuevo, es tiempo de un capitulo actualizado, espero que les agrade y como siempre espero sus comentarios los cuales con gusto responderé. Llevo varios capitulos escritos y este es uno en donde al fin Florence empieza a preguntarse que sucede en su vida y que relación existe entre ella y Snape. Bien, aquí va el capitulo…

Capitulo 10 ¿Qué somos nosotros? 

Florence le pareció que aquel día era de lo más extraño. Cada día que pasaba un peso más se ajustaba a su cuello, pretendiendo ahorcarla, practicaba a tiempo completo el Quidditch, mientras tenía la responsabilidad de ser prefecta y de asistir a sus clases completas, además de estar entrenándose para los TIMOs. Era un infierno, y no tenía tiempo para poner las cosas en orden, todo pasaba lentamente, observando que tenía un montón de cosas pendientes…

- ¿Qué clase de vida es esta? – Gritó Tara después de la cena, mientras terminaba su tarea de encantamientos – Ustedes dos niños, 5 puntos menos. – Unos chicos que saltaban en la sala común se fueron enojados al gran salón. Mientras los de quinto año estaban terminando las asignaciones.

- Quiero maldecir a alguien – Dijo Morgana observando agotada su pergamino. 

- Con tantas tareas, no podré ver a Remus hoy. – Dijo Eileen triste, mientras las demás la miraban reprobatoriamente. 

- Veo que te recuperas por completo, ya no estás vomitando en las mañanas. – Dijo Florence alegre – El amor te ha curado.

- Es verdad, mamá también me lo ha dicho. Quizás viva mucho más tiempo, ¿no es eso bueno?

- Quizás – Dana miraba en su sillón algo ida.

- ¿Tu no haces tareas? – Preguntó Florence sin mirarla.

- ¿Yo? – Dana guardó uno de sus pasteles – No entiendo pociones, de resto todas están listas. 

En ese momento el Profesor Spencer entró a la sala común de Slytherin.

- Señorita Ustinov, por favor acompáñeme a mi despacho. De inmediato, creo que olvido que tenía detención conmigo. 

- Oh, es verdad – Dijo Tara lanzando su pluma al piso nerviosa – Ya voy, debo prepararme. Enseguida voy para allá.

- La esperaré en mi oficina. 

- ¿Qué clase de detención tiene Tara que necesita prepararse? – Preguntó Florence algo bajo.

- Quien sabe. – Dijo Eileen sin prestar atención. - ¿sabes que otras señales hay para reconocer a un hombre lobo? Me faltan 5 y se nada más las básicas, las que vimos en tercero, pero…

- No se, yo no soy profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – Dijo Florence sin importancia.

- Existe la transformación a mediados de Luna Llena, colmillos largos, pecho ancho, aspecto débil luego de recuperarse de la transformación.

- Espera un momento. – Florence se detuvo un momento. Sirius era el perro, Peter era la rata, Remus nunca estaba casualmente en luna llena, los chicos merodeaban de noche, las noches de luna llena. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocultaban? ¿Qué trató de averiguar Snape la vez pasada? 

- Sino me vas a decir nada, iré a donde Spencer. Ya vuelvo.

- Remus Lupin es un hombre lobo – Murmuró Florence con mirada perdida. – ¡Que locos!

A medida que avanzaban las horas la sala se vaciaba y al final quedaron Snape y Florence 

- ¿Algo atrasada? – Dijo Snape mirándola hacer tareas

- Si, creo que mucho. Me duelen los huesos, mañana hay Quidditch…

- ¿Qué haces allí? Deberías andar durmiendo, debes descansar si quieres ganarle a esos imbéciles de Gryffindor.

- No puedo, el deber es el deber. – Florence miró exasperada. Mientras Snape se paró al lado de ella observando sus anotaciones de "Historia de la Magia".

- Escogiste hacer la peor de las tareas, Historia, ¿sabes? No entiendo un cuerno.

- Y aun me falta pociones y encantamientos.

- Ven aquí – Snape le quitó la pluma y la levantó de la silla.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Te voy a llevar el dormitorio, tienes que dormir. Lo vas a hacer ahora.

- Aun me quedan fuerzas, déjame terminar.

- Pues te terminaré de agotar las fuerzas. Ve a dormir ya, Slytherin no puede perder la copa por tu culpa. 

- Está bien, recogeré mis cosas y me iré a dormir.

- Te observaré aquí hasta que vayas al dormitorio, me cercioraré que estás dormida. – Snape la miraba firmemente.

- No puedes entrar al dormitorio, está prohibido. – Florence se estiró un poco – No me tientes para quitarte puntos, soy prefecta.

- No fuiste tan dura la otra vez que te sacudí en ese dormitorio ¿eh? – Snape la miró fríamente pero en el fondo un tono de burla.

- Cállate – Florence miró nerviosa a la puerta. – Alguien puede oírnos.

- Mira quien tiene miedo ahora. – Dijo Snape sarcástico.

- Sirius y Peter lo saben, saben lo que hicimos la noche del baile.

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo lo saben? ¿Se los dijiste? – Preguntó Snape algo pálido.

- Claro que no. Peter no vio mientras tú y yo… ya sabes. – Florence bajó la voz cautelosa

- ¿Nos vio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque lo vi en el momento en que tu y yo…

- ¿Eres acaso una enferma sexual?, viste a Pettigrew viéndonos hacerlo y ¿no hiciste nada? ¿No me avisaste?

- No sabía que era él. Ahora me di cuenta.

- Vaya, tu y yo estábamos juntos viste que alguien nos veía y no… - Snape estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- No era alguien, era una rata. Pensé que era la rata de Eileen, pero "Precioso" se quedó en casa de Eileen. La rata me miró rabiosa con los pelos erizados a la mañana siguiente. Mira igual que Pettigrew.

- Quieres decir que… - Snape la miró inquisidoramente.

- Quiere decir que Peter es animago. - Si Florence esperaba que Snape se asombrara quedó sorprendida, Snape echó una carcajada malvada.

- Pettigrew, el poco ilustrado, el imbécil que casi quema su varita con cualquier encantamiento tonto. Lo dudo. 

- Severus hazme caso. Desde esa noche Sirius y Peter me miran feo, saben que tu y yo…

- ¿Cómo lo sabe Sirius? – Preguntó Snape divertido con la teoría.

- Se lo dijo Pettigrew, luego Sirius me atacó en forma de perro…

- ¿Cómo? – Snape no se lo creía.

- Sirius es un animago también, es un perro negro. El mismo que me lamió en los terrenos, solo me quería retener. Lo vi la noche en que Sirius te hizo la broma también. El aroma es el mismo, lo sentí.

- ¿Aroma? ¿Cómo sabes como es el aroma de Sirius? – Snape cambiaba su tono a algo parecido a los celos.

- Porque se me acercó luego de que el perro me atacara, mientras hacia guardia. Sus ojos eran iguales, dio un gruñido y sentí que el aroma del perro era el mismo de Sirius.

- Debes estar bromeando. – Snape se sentó algo atontado. – Para ser animago, se requieren condiciones especiales, en este siglo nada más existen 7 animagos registrados, es muy vigilado por el ministerio. ¿Crees tú que Dumbledore lo permitiría? 

- Eh… - Florence lo miró pensativa.

- Bueno, me respondo a mi mismo. Es posible que Dumbledore deje a James y su pandilla quemar el colegio y recibiría un premio especial. El punto es que ser animago es complicado para unos chicos de 15 años. Si fuera cierto, iría ahora mismo a donde Dumbledore y se lo contaría. 

- Es como las artes oscuras, el ministerio lo vigila, el colegio lo prohíbe, cualquier chico de 15 años no lo podría hacer, pero tu y yo las manejamos bien…

- Es diferente. – Snape no quería discutir más. – Me convenciste, me voy.

- Antes que te vayas, quiero hacerte una pregunta…

- Vamos, rápido. – Snape se levantó del asiento.

- ¿Qué somos nosotros? O sea tú y yo… - Snape iba a responder cuando apareció Eileen riéndose.

- Florence, a que no adivinas. – Dijo Eileen

- ¿Sabes? No soy buena en adivinación, dime que es lo que ocurre… - Florence estaba a punto de colapsar, había sido interrumpida en la mejor parte de la conversación.

- Tara estaba besándose con Spencer cuando fui a preguntarle lo de los Hombres Lobo.

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron Snape y Florence al mismo tiempo.

- Si, ya sabemos porque hay detenciones extra para ella. Me prohibieron contárselo a alguien, sobretodo a Evan… - Dijo Eileen riéndose.

- ¿Evan? – Snape estaba si creerlo.

- Evan y Tara son novios, a escondidas. Desde hace tiempo, siempre se besan tras los invernaderos, así que es probable que Bertha Jorkins los haya visto a ellos en vez de a ¿ustedes?

            Hubo un silencio, en el que Eileen sonrió cómplicemente, 

- ¿No es excitante tener romances ocultos? – Dijo Eileen.

- No – Dijeron Snape y Florence al mismo tiempo. 

- Tara a estado jugando doble, vaya ambición. – Dijo Florence sin creerlo.

- Es mucho por hoy, si me disculpan debo irme a dormir. – Snape se fue sin decir más.

- Bien, creo que yo también necesito dormir un poco, Spencer y Tara… hay que ver. – Florence fue a su dormitorio con Eileen, tenía aun la duda de la pregunta que le había hecho a su amigo, si así se le podría llamar. Pero que más daba, unas cuantas horas después la historia era otra…

- Aquí viene el equipo de Gryffindor, liderizado por James Potter quien llega triunfante al campo – Dijo el comentarista del partido, un alumno de 7mo año de la casa Hufflepuff. Narraba lo que veía, James Potter miraba al campo y saludaba, lanzándole besos a Lily y a todas las chicas, los demás del equipo iban valientemente en sus escobas saludando.

- Y ya llega el equipo de Slytherin, con su atractiva y peligrosa buscadora Florence Harrington. – Un pequeño abucheo se escuchó en las gradas, era normal. El colegio entero contra Slytherin, en contra de Florence. 

            Se alinearon y la quaffle empezó a recorrer el campo llevada por los cazadores de Gryffindor. Los de Slytherin empezaron usando sus tácticas, revolotear veloces alrededor de los otros jugadores causando confusión sin poder ser condenados por hacer trampa. Florence iba planeando por el campo velozmente pendiente de cualquier movimiento o destello dorado, su cabello estaba amarrado para mejorar la visión, fue cuando sintió un rastro tras ella, una de las golpeadoras de Gryffindor había lanzado una bludger, oyó un silbido rápido y la gran bola impactó contra su cara, sintiendo el frío de la bludger y la sangre salir afuera.

- Y eso fue… falta! – Dijo el chico de Hufflepuff  que comentaba el capitulo incrédulo – Parece que Patt Fergunson quiere desfigurarle la cara a Harrington, ¿logrará hacerlo? 

- ¿O será otra chica del club de fans de Sirius? – El público dio una carcajada, cuando Mundungus Fletcher tomó el megáfono por un momento, haciendo que la profesora Mc Gonagall lo regañara.

- Volviendo al tema, penalti a favor de Slytherin, oh, parece que Harrington ha sido afectada por la bludger…

            Era cierto, Florence había perdido la orientación, no paraba de sangrar por la boca, sentía que una de sus muelas se había salido de lugar. Rápidamente limpió su boca con la túnica y vio borroso adelante. Pasaron 5 minutos para que volviera a la plena acción, mientras el marcador indicaba 30 a 20, a favor de Gryffindor.

- Esa gran jugada de James Potter, ha metido en el aro central… - Los chicos y más aun las chicas gritaban y Florence sentía presión en sus oídos, quería acabar rápido con aquello. La vista estaba despejada, el camino también aun sentía el calor de la sangre y su mirada furiosa paso de Potter a Fergurson, la chica que la había golpeado, en un arranque de enojo tomó su varita y le apuntó a su corazón, pero un destello dorado pasó frente a sus ojos; era la snitch.

            Siguió el camino, fue tras la snitch como nunca antes, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, al mismo tiempo que impulsivamente no podía apartar pensamientos que giraban como torbellinos en su cabeza. Fue hacia el golpeador de Slytherin más cercano y tomó el bate siguió planeando velozmente. Vio una bludger hacia su cara de nuevo, sin pensarlo dos veces, impulsó todas sus fuerzas en el bate para impactar la bludger, e hizo que el bate se rompiera y que la bludger corriera hacia otra dirección con mucha más velocidad de la que se la habían mandado. No le dio tiempo de ver, su mirada estaba fija en la snitch que perseguía. Vio otra escoba planeando cerca de ella, esperando ver a Jim Matthews el buscador de Gryffindor, volteó un segundo y vio a James Potter quien sonreía amablemente. No lo miró más y fijó su mirada en la snitch, Potter la estaba alcanzando rápidamente, y el no era el buscador. Por un segundo James movió sus labios hacía Florence lanzándole un beso mientras agarraba la snitch, pero por un segundo la snitch siguió de largo resbalándose de las manos de James, perdiendo el equilibrio, dándole ventaja a Florence quien atajó la pequeña Snitch e hizo que su escoba se partiera por el frenazo que había pegado, cayendo al piso algo herida, pero enérgica, triunfante y sangrante. Estaba de pie, con la pierna lastimada debido a la caída de la escoba y la mano entumecida por el golpe, su cara sangraba y su respiración era agitada. Había ganado la copa, todos sus compañeros de equipos gritaban eufóricos.

            Al siguiente instante sintió que una marea verde caía sobre ella, apretujándola y asfixiándola, se hundía en la multitud alegre que la aclamaba, iba hacía el piso cuando alguien la sujetó, se iluminó al ver dos ojos negros delante de ella.

- Lo hiciste, lo hiciste Harrington. – Snape la tomaba en sus brazos para atajarla, del shock no podía moverse. Florence miró al cielo y cayó desmayada en sus brazos. Snape avanzó entre la multitud con la chica entre sus brazos, volviéndola lúcida de nuevo.

- Vamos, tienes que ir con ellos a buscar la copa. – Dijo Eileen gritando a su lado, mientras canciones se oían de fondo y un ambiente festivo inundaba los alrededores. Se logró poner en pie tambaleándose, Wilkes y Lestrange la sujetaron y sintió palmadas de apoyo en su espalda. Alguien lanzó agua fría sobre ellos y sintió como su cara era envuelta en una extraña frescura.

            Al final estaba Dumbledore con la copa de Quidditch, los profesores estaban atónitos y callados, mientras el equipo avanzó hacia el director. La copa era tan pesada que Florence no pudo tomarla sola, el capitán del equipo la alzó por lo alto con el resto del equipo, mientras el resto de las casas miraban incrédulos y decepcionados. Florence miró de lejos a alguien envuelto de ramas y hierba: James Potter recuperándose de su golpe. 

- Potter es un maldito arrogante, ¿qué trataba de hacer? – Dijo Rosier en la enfermería cuando Florence se recuperaba horas mas tarde.

- Trataba de seducirme, para hacerme caer de la escoba. Claro que le salió mal ese beso que me lanzó al final. – Dijo Florence con unos vendajes en la cara, en su mano estaba su muela que había caído del golpe.

- Lo hiciste bien – Dijo Dana muy optimista.

- Excelente – Dijo Tara

- Pudo haber sido mejor – Dijo Morgana algo celosa y sujetándose de Ivan.

- Mereces una recompensa. – Dijo Snape – Bien hecho Harrington.

- Pobre Remus, es un perdedor digno. Me felicitó, dijo que jugaste bien… - Dijo Eileen mirándola.

- Pese a las canalladas de su amigo Potter – Gruñó Lestrange golpeando una mesa.

- Vamos a continuar la celebración en las mazmorras… - Dijo Lestrange

- Si, es mejor. Aquí no hay ambiente – Dijo Morgana queriendo irse.

- Eres el motivo de nuestra victoria.  – Dijo Snape sin quitarle la vista de encima. – Toma esta poción curativa, te hará sentir mejor…

- Nos vemos. – Dijo Florence algo más tranquila en su cama, tenía ganas de dormir como nunca antes.

Una de las presiones se había ido, mientras aun quedaba mucho por hacer. Solo luego de unas semanas, pudo relajarse al ir con Eileen a Hogsmeade. La próxima semana empezarían los TIMOs tras duros esfuerzo y estudio, luego de varios días enteros presentando pruebas y practicando magia frente a los jueces, se quedó estudiando en la biblioteca para el último examen de los TIMOs: Encantamientos. 

Luego de terminar las clases, Florence se dispuso psicológicamente para pasar otro verano en casa de su padre, ya todo sería diferente.  En la estación de King Cross, Florence descubrió a su padre hablando con John Potter.

- Bien John, no se si sepas pero estoy orgulloso de lo que están haciendo. El Señor Tenebroso será derrotado algún día. Florence ya llegaste.

- Hola papa, Hola Señor Potter… - Dijo Florence arrastrando su baúl. Su padre la miró detalladamente y el Señor Potter le sonrió.

- Tu hermosa hija. ¿Sabes donde está James?

- No se. Probablemente… - Florence iba a lanzar un comentario ofensivo, pero se contuvo - … este con su pandilla. 

- ¿Te llevas bien con el? ¿Son amigos? – Preguntó su padre interesado por primera vez en los temas concernientes a su hija.

- No mucho. Como tú sabes, estoy en Slytherin, segundo soy prefecta y les he quitado puntos varias veces. También soy buscadora del equipo y me he encargado de hacerlos perder, por último mi mejor amigo es su peor enemigo. Nuestra situación no podría ser más amistosa, admito no tener nada en contra de su hijo, Señor Potter. 

- Cuida tus modales jovencita. Que poco cortés eres. Eres tan arrogante… - Dijo el Señor Harrington

- James también es arrogante. Tú también lo eres, siempre crees saberlo todo pero no es así. – Florence fue bastante precisa, y su padre hirvió de rabia pero se contuvo al ver llegar a una pareja cerca de ellos.

- Hola Padre, me alegra verte al fin. – Dijo James sonriendo mientras traía a Lily del otro lado tomada de la mano.

- Hola Hijo, me alegra verte también. Bien acompañado ¿Quién es esta bella señorita? – Preguntó John Potter antes la mirada de incredulidad de Donald quien aun lanzaba chispas hacía su hija.

- Es a lo que vengo, ella es Lily Evans mi novia. Quería que la conocieras… - Dijo James.

- Es un gusto conocerlo Señor Potter y usted… - Lily miró por unos segundos al Señor Harrington.

- Yo soy Donald Harrington, Evans, es un placer conocerla. No creo haber escuchado su nombre alguna vez.

- Es porque sus padres son muggles. – Dijo Florence en tono explicativo.

- Vaya, fascinante… muggles. – Dijo John Potter sonriendo.

- Si, papá es la bruja más lista de la clase. También la más hermosa. – Dijo James sonriéndole bobamente a Lily.

- Me haces sonrojar. No soy la más inteligente, Harrington tiene mejores notas que yo. – Dijo Lily en un gesto de modestia.

- Oh, es un placer haber charlado con ustedes. Pero ahora debo irme, Florence lleva tu baúl nos vamos en auto. Los elfos aguardan en la puerta.

- No esperes algo bueno de mí. – Dijo Florence harta de la actitud reprobatoria de su padre.

- No se que hice para merecer una hija tan  malcriada y desobediente como tú. Le has roto el corazón a tu madre, tú y esas convicciones de quedarte en Hogwarts en Navidad. Tu madre ha llorado, bastarda infeliz, ¿nunca puedes hacer nada bien? Te hemos dado todo ¿y así nos pagas?

- Basta, no sigas… No soy ninguna Bastarda – Dijo Florence tratando de no voltear hacia James y Lily, si su padre quería avergonzarla lo estaba logrando.

- Te noto algo distinta, jovencita. No reproches más y ve al auto, estamos perdiendo tiempo. – Dijo Donald ante la mirada asombrada de los demás.

- Vamos Donald no seas rudo. Es solo una chica, todos los chicos pasan por momentos de dificultad para adaptarse.

- Ella ha sido una desadaptada desde…

- Desde que quedé en Slytherin, si padre lo se. Gracias por su comentario Señor Potter, pero no paso por momentos de dificultad. 

- ¿Ves? Yo nunca la enseñé a ser grosera. Vámonos ya, no quiero mas dramas y espectáculos.

- En cuanto a que me has dado, no sabría que tiene mas peso, si tu incomprensión  o tu inflexibilidad. – Florence tomó su baúl y con serenidad lo arrastró hasta el coche que les esperaba.

Cuando iban en el camino, El Señor Harrington perdió su clase, sus aires de ser un millonario feliz y un padre ejemplar, lo primero que dijo fue…

- Otro momento como ese Florence Marie, y desearás no haber nacido nunca en nuestra familia, niña imbécil. – Dijo empuñando su bastón y tomando la túnica de su hija

- Otro insulto más, y te lo juro, no desearás que haya pertenecido alguna vez a tu familia. – Dijo Florence temblando de rabia.

- Tú has sido un desperdicio de tiempo, no vales nada… ¿qué es ese olor? – Donald se acercó a su hija y percibió un aroma distinto. – Ese aroma a chico, a masculinidad, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Quién te ha deshonrado? Dímelo – El Señor Harrington gritó descontrolado en el coche.

- Que sabes tú. No te importa. Déjame en paz  - Florence se apartó de él.

- No permitiré que andes de brazos en brazos, dime quien te ha deshonrado…

- Nadie, no ha sido nada. Déjame en paz. – Florence se tapó el rostro para llorar y dentro de su cabeza retumbó la voz de Snape, "no llores por gente que nunca lloraría por ti".

- Respondeme Florence Marie, ¿Quién ha sido? No quiero que mi casa viva ninguna ramera barata. 

- BASTA, ¡HE DICHO BASTA! – Florence tomó su varita y apuntó al corazón de su padre, estaba dispuesta a todo… No iba a tolerar más malos tratos hacia ella.

- ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Eso te han enseñado? El Próximo año irás a Beauxbatons, no entiendo porque Dumbledore no te ha logrado enderezar. 

- No iré a ninguna escuela. Me quedaré en Hogwarts…

- Soy tu padre, debes respetar mis decisiones…

- No lo haré, si para ti no valgo nada, tú tampoco vales nada para mí. Soy lo que soy por ti, me tratas mal con motivos infundados, siempre has creído cosas malas de mí. Es curioso cuando las mentiras que te repites a diario terminan siendo verdad. 

- Cállate, no tienes derecho a hablar. Pasarás el resto de tus vacaciones encerrada en tu habitación, así tenga que maldecirte – El Señor Harrington gritaba descontrolado botando saliva.

- Iré a donde me plazca, nadie me va a decir que hacer, mucho menos tu. – Pero fue una equivocación decir aquello, su padre la abofeteó en menos de un segundo volteándole la cara. Florence lo miró con odio y no le volvió  dirigir la palabra en todo el viaje.

- Hola Florence ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Preguntó su madre cuando llegaban, ella busco abrazarla pero Florence huyo a su mirada

- Bien mamá. – Florence tenía varias lágrimas asomadas. – No voy a cenar hoy. – Dicho esto se fue a su habitación. El señor Harrington venía detrás algo enojado y tenso.

- Oh Donald ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – Dijo Janice preocupada.

- Contesta mal, alguien debe ponerla en su lugar. – Dijo Donald sacándose la capa de encima. – Hace lo que quiere.

            Por su parte Florence no hizo más que acostarse en su cama boca abajo, esperando que las vacaciones pasaran rápido. No podía evitar sentir rabia al verse humillada por su propia familia. Pudo haber lastimado a su padre, pero no tuvo el suficiente valor. No valía la pena llorar pero lo hizo, se sentía desgraciada y vacía, justo como momentos después de haber peleado con su padre en Navidad.

            El Señor Harrington quizás no lo odiaba, pero era obvio que no tenía tacto a la hora de tratar sus asuntos familiares, sobretodo si involucraba a su hija menor. Nunca había tenido problemas con sus demás hijos, sabía entenderse, eran varones, nunca tuvo tacto a la hora de disciplinar a su hija. Además sus otros hijos siempre habían sido marionetas que obraban según lo que dijera el padre, pero su hija no era así, rebelde y con una propia causa. Era una de las pocas chicas que no disfrutaba para nada sus vacaciones. Pero afortunadamente, pudo conseguir permiso de su madre para irse a casa de Eileen por unos cuantos días.

            Florence estaba en la estación de trenes central y descubrió a Eileen vestida como muggle junto a su madre.

- Hola Eileen. – Dijo Florence abrazándola

- Hola Florence, que bueno que estés aquí. Puntual y lista ¿no? Adivina que…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Conseguí tickets para ir a ver la inauguración de los Mundiales de Quidditch en Rusia. El ministerio como indemnización por lo de mi padre, nos ha ofrecido 3 boletos gratis con gastos pagos y todo. – Dijo Eileen celebrando.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

- Claro, iremos con mi hermano que es mayor de edad. Ella es mi madre. – Señaló Eileen a una señora que saludaba sonriente. Era de color y delgada, de rostro amable.

- Un placer señorita Harrington, ahora las dejo. Debo volver a trabajar con Madame Malkin.

- Ven, iremos a casa… - Florence esperaba que Eileen la llevara a un lugar mágico, pero la llevo a una urbanización muggle. Eran casas bonitas y acomodadas, de dos pisos y con un lindo jardín trasero y delantero, se acercaron a una especial, tenía Flores creciendo por todas partes y una enredadera en las paredes de la fachada. Las chicas entraron y descubrieron una casa acogedora y ordenada, con un olor a limpio y fresco. Un joven bajaba por las escaleras.

- Lawrence, ella es mi amiga Florence Harrington. – Dijo Eileen dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor que tendría unos 23 años.

- Hola Florence, Eileen me ha contado mucho de ti y tu familia…

- Hola Lawrence, ya veo. Mucho gusto.

- Ashley me espera… - Dijo el joven poniéndose botas de cueros y una chaqueta de piel de iguana – Me veo como un muggle, adiós niñas.

            Luego que se fuera Lawrence, Florence y Eileen subieron a la habitación. Era una habitación mediana con muchas cosas pegadas en las paredes, la cama tenía una gran sabana rosada y la ventana daba hacia la calle muggle, era un vecindario tranquilo. Florence se asomó para observar afuera y cual fue su asombro al descubrir un grupo de chicos vestidos con túnicas dirigiéndose hacia la casa, iban riendo y armando jaleo, eran 4… Florence se ocultó y los siguió observando, era la pandilla de Gryffindor. Casi pega un grito de desagrado cuando Eileen le pregunto que pasaba, pero antes de responder la puerta sonó.

- Espera – Florence siguió a Eileen escaleras abajo y antes de decirle nada abrió la puerta.

- Hola Eileen – Dijeron los 4 chicos al mismo tiempo. Eran James, Remus, Sirius y Peter. Eileen miró asombrada y volteó hacia Florence.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Los chicos consideraron necesario venir acompañarme a visitarte. Quería ver si querías venir conmigo al callejón Diagon. – Dijo Remus caballerosamente.

- Oh, pues. No se, tenía otros planes.

- ¿Planeabas salir con otro chico? – Preguntó Sirius risueño.

- No, es que Florence…

- ¿Florence? ¿Está ella aquí? – Dijeron Sirius y Peter al unisono.

- Si de hecho está aquí al lado mío – Eileen la señaló abriendo la puerta, los chicos lograron verla y se quedaron fríos.

- Hola muchachos, gusto en verlos. No te preocupes Eileen, ve a divertirte.

- No voy a dejarte sola…

- No es necesario, ve con Remus. – Dijo Florence comprensiva – No tengo problemas.

- Bien, Remus busco mi varita y nos vamos. – Eileen sonrió y subió a su habitación. Los chicos entraron y se sentaron en un sofá en frente de Florence quien miraba poderosamente como siempre.

- No debieron haber venido así, vestidos como magos. Los muggles pudieron verlos. – Le reprochó Florence.

- No importa. – Dijo Sirius mirándola aun con resentimiento. – Hoy nos divertiremos a lo grande.

- ¿Quién te preguntó Black? – Florence fijo su mirada en él. 

- ¿Podríamos hablar a solas Florence? – Dijo Sirius atentando contra su orgullo.

- Creo que Eileen me llama – Dijo Remus subiendo escaleras arriba.

- Vaya, Remus nos ha ocultado cosas, ya se conoce la casa de memoria, hasta puede oir voces mudas. – Dijo Peter

- Peter,  ¿saben creo que es mejor ir afuera? Vi un Manzano en el patio que tiene buenos ejemplares.

- Bien, Sirius ¿no vienes? – Dijo  Peter sin entender

- No – Dijo este rudamente. Cuando Peter y James salieron de la casa, Sirius miró a Florence cerca.

- ¿Qué quieres? No tenemos nada que hablar. – Dijo Florence poniendo los puntos claros.

- Quiero que me digas. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me abandonaste en el baile? – Dijo Sirius con voz herida.

- No te dejé… solo fui a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Qué hiciste? Desapareciste toda la noche y el no haber regresado a tu sala común me dice mucho. Estuviste con alguien…

- Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Jamás te he dado esperanzas, no he tenido intenciones de herirte debido a que nunca te di falsas esperanzas.

- Deshonraste mi nombre. Y yo sigo como un idiota amándote.

- Sirius Black, tu y yo no tenemos nada, ninguna responsabilidad entre nosotros… Cumplí con mi promesa, te acompañé al baile, hice lo que me dijiste manteniendo mi posición.

- NO, NO LO HICISTE. ¿PORQUE TE ACOSTASTE CON SNAPE? – Dijo Sirius sacando toda su rabia.

- Lo suponía. Lo sabías… - Florence se hundió en el sillón

- Quiero una explicación. – Dijo Sirius.

- No te debo explicaciones. Sirius no estamos hechos para estar juntos, primero no te amo… quiero ser sincera, siempre te he sido sincera. Llevas 5 años tras mí, pero yo he sido clara. – Florence no se sentía cómoda del todo. No sabía como había llegado esa situación, ella quien siempre se había cuidado de involucrarse con chicos que luego resultara un problema

- Lo amas ¿verdad? – Pregunto Sirius

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Amas a Snape?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Lo amas. Lo se, pero te tengo una mala noticia, el no te ama a ti. Snape no ama a nadie, ni siquiera tiene respeto por el mismo.

- No sabes nada Black, no sabes nada de Snape.

- No se que pensabas el día en que te fijaste en él. Me enloquece pensar que el haya puesto sus manos sobre ti, me enloquece y me ciega. 

- No deberíamos estar conversando esto. Primero no somos ni siquiera amigos, no hemos tenido un romance y el único vínculo que nos une, Black, es que mi mejor amiga es novia de tu mejor amigo; solo eso. De resto no tenemos que intercambiar más palabras.

- No me harás esto, linda. Cuando los demás se enteren… - Black uso cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- Si los demás se enteran Black, te lo juro que el Ministro de Magia sabrá que tu y tus amigos son animagos. Y eso… no te conviene. – Dicho esto Sirius quedó en silencio y luego dijo:

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- ¿Quieres que le cuente a los demás que ese perro que me atacó eras tu? 

- Pensé que eras buena chica, mira lo que Snape te ha hecho, te ha convertido en una bestia insaciable.

- No es así. Tú te has convertido en un obsesivo, jamás te he dado motivos para que creas que tú y yo… - Florence perdía la paciencia y trataba de explicarse.

- Jamás te dejaré, así tenga que ir a Azkaban. Jamás, me oyes. Nadie me puede rechazar así. No te libraras de mi, Florence. – Dicho esto Sirius salió de la casa, justo cuando Remus bajaba del brazo con Eileen.

- Nos vamos, ¿estás segura que no quieres venir?

- No gracias, ve y diviértete. Estoy mejor aquí, voy a desempacar. – Dijo Florence subiendo.

- ¿Has visto a los chicos? Pensé que estaban afuera, pero ya se fueron. – Preguntó Remus.

- Debieron haberse ido. No se a donde… - Lugo de esto Eileen se fue con Remus y de nuevo estaba sola para pensar. Otro problemas más, era un imán para ellos. Pensó en lo que había dicho Sirius "te tengo una mala noticia, el no te ama a ti. Snape no ama a nadie, ni siquiera tiene respeto por el mismo".

- Es mentira, Sirius está celoso. Por eso le hizo aquella broma que casi lo mata, aun no se que fue. Pero lo hizo por que lo odia, y lo odia porque el y yo estamos unidos. James odia a Snape porque Sirius le contó todo y porque Snape siempre tuvo problemas con el arrogante de James. ¿Por qué estoy metida en esto? – Florence tomaba su equipaje y lo ponía en unos cajones provisionales que Eileen había acomodado.

- No es verdad. Aparte de ser la chica más impopular, soy la chica que todos odian. 

            Escuchó un ruido, quizás la madre de Eileen hubiese llegado así que bajó a ver, no había nadie. Hasta que un fuego rugió, la chimenea se encendió.

- Veo que no viniste a verme, Florence. – La cara de Lord Voldemort crepitaba en el fuego que había surgido de la nada.

- No puedes aparecerte aquí. Me voy a meter en problemas… No me sigas

- Me puedes resultar útil, únete a mi fuerza. Antes de que sea tarde.

- Lo pensé mejor, no haré tal cosa. Tengo el placer de informarle que no ofreceré servicios a la orden tenebrosa.

- Presiento que cambiarás de parecer, otros antes que tú se negaron y amanecieron muertos. Otros simplemente desaparecieron.

- ¿Piensas matarme Voldemort?

- Muy estúpida para pronunciar mi nombre. Aun tienes un poco de estupidez y careces de prudencia totalmente.

- Déjame ir, no me uniré a usted. Siga matando muggles por su lado, yo me quedaré aquí.

- No busco matar muggles solamente, eso es diversión, yo busco la inmortalidad. Sigue pensándolo. – Voldemort desapareció de las llamas y la chimenea quedó igual que antes de que la cara de Lord Voldemort apareciera.  Florence estaba temblando, si era verdad que Voldemort mataba gente, ella no tendría muchas esperanzas. Pero no se iba a dejar, ella sabía que aunque no fuera mala del todo, no cometería la estupidez de condenar su vida de esa manera.

**Fin del capitulo**

Bueno, este fue el final por ahora, pienso publicar el próximo lo más pronto posible si quieren, ¿quieren que lo publique rápidamente? Bueno eso espero… ahora aquí los mensajes personales a ustedes

**Malu**** Snape Rickman: **No hay de que J , interesante lo de tu nombre, mi primer nombre también es María. Pero me dicen Alexandra ya que es mi nick en la red, me alegra que te guste el fic, no te preocupes por las actualizaciones, lo haré lo más pronto que pueda… De todas maneras llevo adelantado dos capítulos de este que estoy publicando. Entonces nos vemos, espero saber más de ti. Saludos y besos!!!!

**Snapesita****:** ¿Florence te asusta?? Bueno, te confieso que a veces a mi también me asusta, sobre todo por lo que viene ahora… *cough* ¿yo dije eso? Bueno, no te asustes tanto, te prometo algo de risa en los próximos capítulos (aunque sea un sonrisa). Que no la mate, ¿Por qué piensas que haría algo así? *mirada diabólica * jejejejeje, te diré igual que dice Rowling. "Te dejaré en suspenso". Yo estoy consciente que Snape y ella son tal para cual, me lo repito para no cometer alguna locura. Te juro que también pensé en la remota posibilidad de que en el quinto libro Florence apareciese, pero ya ves, a lo mejor ya viene por ahí, después de todo quedan dos libros más. Saludos!!!

**Melliza:** Hola Monica, cuanto me alegra que te este gustando mi historia y que me hayas mandado un comentario expresándome eso. También puedo apreciar que te agrada Sevvie… * sonrisa pícara * Sigue suspirando, aquí está otro capitulo y muy pronto viene otro. Sigue pendiente, espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora. Los reviews son valiosos!!!!


	11. Entre el terror y la risa

Hola a todos ustedes, mis queridos amigos. Bueno aquí les traigo la historia que les había prometido rápidamente. Me asombraron los reviews que he recibido, mil gracias (lágrimas de emoción). Espero seguir recibiendo buenas referencias y opiniones de ustedes. ¿No les pasa en la vida que muchas veces pasan algo de terror y luego viven un periodo de buenos tiempos y risas? La vida es una montaña rusa, hay altos y bajos… este capitulo lo refleja. Capitulo 11 Entre el terror y la risa 

            Florence estaba atorada de tantas cosas que pensaba, si alguna vez llegara a escribir su biografía, la llamaría "Los hombres de la vida de Florence". Era agotador pensar en cada uno de ellos. Primero su padre, siempre tan irreflexivo, insultante y denigrante, Snape quien era su consuelo, Sirius una amarga tentación en la que jamás iría a caer, Voldemort un punto en duda y Malfoy una provocación a su paciencia. Ella sospechaba que Malfoy ya estaba al servicio de Voldemort, al igual que la pandilla entera de Snape, todos seguidores de Voldemort. Hasta se imagino a la pandilla de Snape torturando muggles, era obvio pensar que algo así sucediese.

            Ella se acostó en la cama de huéspedes, cayó profundamente  dormida con respiración agitada preguntándose si alguien la observaba en ese momento. Si ella pensaba encontrar un sueño placentero, estaba equivocada. Una terrible pesadilla la sacudió.

            Estaba en un cuarto oscuro frente a un fuego crepitante, sintió que alguien tomaba su hombro: Snape. Lo acarició y el la abrazó, cayó en la oscuridad y sintió el chico besándola, pero vio su silueta a la sombra y no era Snape, era Lucius Malfoy. Horrorizada por ello, dio un grito pero ya no escuchaba su voz. Todo había cambiado, podía ver el cielo morado, nubes que pasaban, era un prado con flores de papel, aquel extraño mundo era su mundo interno, un escape al caos del exterior, por fin podía sonreír y sentirse relajada. Pero no todo era perfecto, un circulo de encapuchados la obligaba a avanzar hacia un fuego verde, pero antes de ceder despertó asustada envuelta en un frío sudor.

- Voldemort – Se repitió por lo bajo, pero todo estaba oscuro era medianoche, Eileen dormía en su cama. De seguro había dormido todo aquel tiempo, haciéndole agotar su mente, odiaba las pesadillas, había algo macabro por descifrar en ellas. Era tiempo de escribir una carta, salió al pasillo y encendió una lámpara en un rincón del estudio…

_Para S. Snape:_

_           Hola Severus, te escribo para avisarte que iré a pasar algunos días en Rusia para los mundiales de Quidditch, Eileen me invitó. Creo que no nos volveremos a ver sino hasta Septiembre, Voldemort me hizo una visita en la chimenea de Eileen, me presionó: Pero, no acepto. Siento algo de temor, no sabes cuanto… Te extraño_

_F. Harrington_

            Así fue, al amanecer del tercer día, ella, Lawrence y Eileen madrugaron y se prepararon, Lawrence desayunaba muy optimista.

- Lawrence, cuida a las chicas. Son grandes pero aun son menores. No quiero que los Harrington me demanden por perder a su hija. – Dijo la madre de Eileen.

- No se preocupe, mi padre jamás los demandarían por perderme, quizás le agradecería. – Dijo Florence lista.

- Linda, recuerda que dentro de 15 minutos partirán al Caldero Chorreante, allí está el traslador que los llevara a Rusia. Un viaje largo pero seguro.

- ¿Por qué no usan polvos Flu? – Preguntó Eileen algo somnolienta

- Porque son muchas personas, y no son suficientes chimeneas. Tengo la esperanza de que vayas a un mundial de Quidditch aquí en Gran Bretaña.

- Algún día eso espero. – Dijo Eileen tomando su mochila.

            Al llegar a Rusia el ambiente era festivo, el Quidditch era una pasión que reunía a miles de fanáticos de todo el mundo. Todo era ruso, pero por fortuna los abordó un mago americano.

- Gran Bretaña, ustedes son… Los Jordan y usted jovencita…

- Florence Harrington

- Bien, sigan derecho… apresúrense, vienen más magos extranjeros. – Dijo el mago anotando en su lista.

- Que emocionante, en dos horas es la inauguración, habrá cantos, shows en vivo, chistes de magos comediantes, un baile, palabras del Ministro Ruso, presentación de los Equipos y luego… el partido de Quidditch. – Dijo Eileen mirando un pergamino informativo.

- ¿Qué países se enfrentan?

- A ver, aquí dice… Tenemos nuestro país natal, Gran Bretaña. Tenemos chance, España… tienen buenas escobas, Bulgaria… aun les falta algo, Irlanda… soberbios, Rusia… anfitriones, Turquía… técnicas prometedoras, China… innovadores, Perú… les falta pero prometen ser sensación, México… son una revelación, Estados Unidos… buenos pero no para tanto, Brasil es prometedor, Venezuela… magos muy bien entrenados, Australia… excelente golpeadores, Chile… un buscador atractivo, Sudáfrica… buen entrenamiento, Congo… cazadores temibles, Egipto… buena defensa. Como olvidar a mis favoritos: Alemania, son perfectos.

- Bien, creo que ya has hecho un estudio perfecto. – Dijo Florence mirando sonriente a Eileen, luego de esperar un tiempo fueron a sus asientos, habían magos de todo el mundo y mientras subía oía distintos idiomas. Ver dos sobreros de mariachis les indicó que ahí estaba la barra mexicana, vio a unos magos vestidos con las letras de su equipo CONGO. 

            Una bruja atlética que saludaba a todos era de la delegación de Venezuela, sin nombrar al hombre del bigote fiel seguidor de Australia con una bandera en su cabeza rapada. Pero entre esos idiomas pudo distinguir una voz familiar.

- James, encontré buenos puestos. – Dijo una voz masculina varios puestos arriba. La persona que menos hubiera esperado: Sirius y James, esto iba a ser una pesadilla si la veían.

- Ya vamos para allá, ven papá. Aquí hay buenos puestos dijo James mirando a su amigo.

- Son ellos – Dijo Eileen sonriendo.

- No quiero que me vean. – Dijo Florence hundiéndose en su asiento. La inauguración estuvo espectacular, haciendo que México y España se robaran el show con sus números preparados. Todos aplaudían, y justo cuando iba a empezar el partido entre Alemania y Venezuela, un tumulto estremeció a todo el estadio, chispas verdes y encapuchados empezaron a causar desastres, haciendo que la gente empezara a correr asustada…

- Chicas, vengan para acá. No se separen de mí. – Dijo Lawrence protegiéndolas.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Dijo Eileen asustada.

- Son… son… - Lawrence no sabía que decir.

- Son seguidores de Voldemort – Dijo James detrás de ellos con su tono arrogante y valiente. – Buscan algo, parece.

            El caos era total, la gente se lanzaba y corría asustada, niños detrás de sus madres y hombres despavoridos que gritaban, Florence no decía palabra y siguió a Lawrence, tomando a Eileen de la mano quien estaba en shock. Un mortífago con mascara pasó frente a ellos y los miró fijamente…

- Mátenla, se escapa. 

            Florence solo le dio tiempo de correr, pero alguien cayó accidentalmente sobre ella, separándola de Lawrence y Eileen, había caído varios puestos mas abajo. Estaba desorientada pero sacó su varita por precaución. Empezó a correr hacia una salida y se  metió en uno de los pasillos, uno de los enmascarados la rodeó. Florence no encontraba que hacer, ni en donde ocultarse.

- Vaya, vaya… al fin te encuentro. – Dijo una voz bajo una mascara.

- "Crucio" – gritó la chica asustada, pero no era lo suficientemente poderosa para llevarlo a cabo.

- ¿Crees que me vencerás? Para poder hacerme sufrir debes desearlo realñmente y disfrutarlo. Mi Lord quiere verte… - Dijo con voz ronca el hombre debajo de la mascara.

- Déjenme en paz, jamás iré a donde él. Jamás, ¿me oye? – Florence no sabía que era más grande si su valiente estupidez o su miedo, algo la había dejado paralizada allí frente a aquel hombre, no entendía porque jota la buscaban entre miles de personas.

- No te atrevas a tocarla – Dijo un chico tembloroso pero decidido detrás de ellos.

- ¿Tú?, no me vuelvas a decir que tengo que hacer… - Dijo el Señor molesto, el chico avanzó más hacia ellos, Florence casi se desmaya al ver a Snape.

- No pienses tocarla o vas a morir en el intento. – Dijo Snape.

- Eres un poco lento, hijo. El Señor Oscuro la necesita y tú no vas a impedir…

- IMPEDIMENTA – Dijo Snape y se paró frente a Florence, ella no entendía aun. El otro hombre cayó al suelo paralizado.

- Vete – Dijo Snape cauteloso

- No, dime que pasa. ¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué me buscan? – Preguntó Florence

- No hay tiempo – Snape agito a Florence – Debes irte, no es un buen lugar…

- Sabes que no me iré, ¿quién es el?

- ¿El?… Es mi padre. – Dijo Snape algo avergonzado. – Sigue… ordenes ya sabes.

- ¿Saveratus?, ¿Por qué me quieren matar? – Florence no entendían.

- Diversión, no te quieren matar… El Señor Oscuro les propuso un reto, mientras mas caos hagan y sangre sucias maten, serán recompensados. Pero tu captura tiene un alto precio, el Señor Oscuro quiere hablar contigo.

- No quiero. 

- Lo se…

- Que mal hijo eres. – Dijo Saveratus por detrás. - ¿Debilidad por la chica? Vergüenza, todos los demás hablan de lo mismo. Tu y tu debilidad por ella…

- No hables…

- Te tendré que matar, sabía que no serías un digno heredero. Un débil desviado igual a tu madre. Tan solo un toque y quedaras paralítico igual que ella.

- No hables de mi madre. – Snape gritó duro y adoptó una cara que Florence jamás había visto en el, rabia, odio e ira guardada, ella quiso detenerlo de avanzar, pero Snape la sujetó siendo un escudo por si acaso su padre se le ocurría atacarla. Florence pasó sus manos a través de su tórax abrazándolo y conteniéndolo por detrás, sabía que ese hombre podría ser peligroso, no quería que Severus resultara lastimado.

- Quítate de en medio, mala sangre. Tengo que llevármela o la mataré. – gritó enojado Snape padre.

- Tendrás que batirte a duelo conmigo antes de tocar uno de sus cabellos… - Snape mostró su varita apuntándolo y con su otra mano manteniendo a Florence detrás de él, sabía que ella no estaba tan vulnerable ni tampoco era débil, sabía las mismas artes oscuras que él, pero por extraño que pareciese su instinto protector por primera vez estaba aflorando, hubiera preferido morir antes que dejar que la lastimaran.

- Pues que así sea. – Dijo Saveratus. – 1…2…

- Expelliarmus. – Dijo Snape enérgico, pero su padre bloqueó el hechizo y le devolvió una maldición

- Imperius – Dijo su padre con mirada diabólica, Severus cayó bajo los efectos de la maldición, se mostraba calmado y su padre repetía – "Mata a la chica, mátala"

- No Severus, no lo hagas. No, espera. – Florence se aferró a él. – No lo hagas.

- "Matala" – Dijo Saveratus. Pero parecía que Snape se hallaba en una lucha interna. Estaba confundido y trataba de librar una batalla dentro de él. Florence tomo su varita y la sacó…

- Debo disfrutarlo si quiero que me salga bien… "Crucio" – Un rayo de luz rojo impactó en el cuerpo de Saveratus y lo hizo caer retorciéndose de dolor, Florence se paró firme sin ninguna reserva, quería causarle dolor al Sr. Snape, apuntándole con firmeza pero el rayo se detuvo, Snape estaba débil en el piso libre de la maldición.

- Levántate, creo que lastimé a tu padre… - Dijo Florence arrodillándose frente al chico que estaba a gatas algo desorientado.

- Bien hecho, sabía que enseñarte Artes Oscuras podría ser útil – Snape se sujetó de ella y se pudo levantar, tomando de nuevo su varita.

- Mi pequeño hijo se ha enamorado de la hija de los Harrington, patético ¿no? – Dijo el Señor Snape con sarcasmo. Levantándose del suelo algo agitado,  – Podría ser ella una gran hechicera. Pero no, pierde tiempo y talento. Ya que hablamos de maldiciones prohibidas…

- Detente Padre, o si no…

- ¿Sino que? 

- Te voy a matar – Dijo Snape más furioso que antes.

- Cruci… – Dijo Saveratus dispuesto a enloquecer a su propio hijo a costa de dolor.

- Avada Kedavra – Snape furioso lanzó su maldición, potente y fuerte. Un rayo verde salió de su varita y atravesó el cuerpo de su padre, haciendo que quedara inmóvil en el aire por unos segundos, luego se desplomó en el suelo, quedando inmóvil con los ojos abiertos.

- Mataste a tu padre… - Snape estaba jadeante sujetando y protegiendo a Florence detrás de él, no la dejaba ir.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Te advertí por lechuza que no vinieras.  – Snape empezó a gritar. – Voldemort te amenaza y tú vienes a un lugar con muchos magos.

- No recibí ninguna lechuza ¿Por qué van tras de mi?

- No andan tras de ti solamente. También van tras los Jorkins, los Potter, los Longbottom, los Bones, los Hurrigan y tu familia también. Sino logran pasarlos al bando de nosotros, los van a matar

- Pero…

- Vete de aquí, ahora si que hay problemas.

- Si eres uno de ellos, ¿Por qué no me entregaste?

- ¿Ves lógico que yo, Severus Snape, te entregue? ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- No – Dijo Florence asustada.

- Entonces no te quejes y vete – Pero Florence seguía mirando el cadáver del Señor Saveratus Snape, Snape apartó su mirada atravesándose en su mirada y sujetando su cara hacia la de él. Nunca había apreciado tan bien que tan malévolo y diabólico podía llegar a ser Snape - Así son las cosas con ellos, no peleas por puntos o detenciones, peles por tu propio pellejo.

- Pero ustedes dos están del mismo bando. – Florence aun estaba aturdida.

- Si, pero incluso en este bando oscuro, entre nosotros existen odios que pueden causar la muerte de unos contra otros, incluso padres contra hijos. Lo único a que obedecemos ciegamente es a El Señor Oscuro.

- ¿No te van a castigar por esto?

- Claro que no. ¿No sabías que el Señor tenebroso mató a su padre a la edad de 16 años? No es muy humano ni gratificante, no tuve más opciones. Era nuestra vida o la de él.

- Nuestros respectivos padres están locos, aunque los dos sean distintos.

- Lo se, lo se… - Snape la atrajo hacia él protegiéndola de nuevo, abrazándola y sintiendo su reparación agitada. Ella cerró los ojos, aun tenía un gesto de horror en su cara, no podía creer lo que había visto.

- Sonará tonto, pero pensé que ibas a morir Severus. Tuve miedo de perderte. – Florence hundió su cara en la túnica de Snape llorando, pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

- Ya, cálmate. No me vas a perder, hierba mala nunca muere. – Snape le dio palmadas tontas en su espalda y se la sacó de encima. - Ven, quiero que regreses a casa. – Snape la llevó del brazo de un modo protector. – Buscarás a tu amiga Jordan y se regresarán ahora mismo. 

- ¿Qué harás tu?

- Fingir que nunca estuve aquí. Se como aparecerme y desaparecerme. Deberías aprender eso también, te resultara útil si quieres escapar de situaciones inevitables…

- Florence… ¿dónde estás? Florence – Era la voz de Lawrence que buscaba entre la multitud que empezaba a volver en calma. – Ven Eileen, vi varios rayos de luces. Vamos a buscarla…

- Florence amiga, ¿Dónde estás? – Eileen gritaba algo temblorosa y asustada.

- Ahí están, adiós. – Snape hizo algo que jamás se hubiera esperado de él en un despedida, se acercó a Florence y la beso tiernamente para decir adiós – No te me pierdas de vista, quiero tenerte entera en mis manos cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts. – Dicho Snape se esfumó y Florence corrió tras Lawrence y Eileen. No les contó nada del incidente, nada sobre Black o sobre Snape, simplemente se fue con ellos de regreso, había sido una experiencia de terror, dejando atrás un caos.

            Luego de regresar a casa, tuvo que aguantarse el sermón de su padre. Luego de escuchar que estaría eternamente encadenada a su cama, subió dándole la espalda a su padre.

- Jovencita, no he terminado aún… - Dijo su padre

- Yo si, no quiero verte si solo me vas a denigrar. – Dicho esto Florence se encerró en su cuarto. No tenía pensado salir más, a menos que planease fugarse pero por ahora, con astucia pensó, no sería prudente. No era mucho lo que una bruja de 16 años podía hacer sola (sin darse había pasado su cumpleaños sin preámbulos), era menos, tenía prohibida hacer magia, pero por fortuna mientras estaba en Rusia sus hechizos habían pasado inadvertidos. Sabía que dormir solo le iba a dar pesadillas, lo único que podía pensar era su reacción frente al Señor Snape. Había sentido miedo, no por su vida, sino por perder a su amigo.

            ¿Amigo? Era algo por cuestionar, le había preguntado que eran ellos una vez pero no le había respondido debido a que fueron interrumpidos, por el gesto de Snape ni el mismo lo sabía, no podía creer que estuviera en esa situación. Si hace 5 años le hubieran dicho que al ir a Hogwarts le pasaría todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta el momento, se burlaría y no lo creería.

            Estaba asombrada de la determinación del mismismo Lord Voldemort al buscar a los magos para pasarlos a su bando, estaba necesitado de hechiceros, aun no entendía que era eso especial en ella que los demás veían. Era algo seguro, o servía a Voldemort o moría, pero no pensaba que fuese así todo el tiempo. Cuando pasaran 2 años sabía que tendría que abandonar su casa definitivamente, no podría vivir en la mansión Harrington con su padre allí, estaría condenada a ocultarse.

            Sin pensar más en el asunto, se dejó vencer por el cansancio y cayó dormida. Para su alivio no soñó nada, su cuerpo tranquilo reposaba en la cama, mientras una suave brisa le acariciaba la cara. Pero la tranquilidad no era la misma situación muchos kilómetros lejos de su casa, una reunión de varios seguidores de Voldemort rodeaban un fuego cerca de un cementerio abandonado a mitad de la noche.

- Severus Snape ven hacia mi – Voldemort silbó hacia el viento, del grupo de 5 chicos Snape se quitó la mascara y fue a su lado.

- Lo mataste, uno de mis más grandes fieles colaboradores, tú un insignificante niño…

- No soy un niño tengo 16 años y próximamente podré desempeñarme en la magia, se mas que nadie en el colegio de las artes prohibidas, no soy un niño.

- Has mostrado que vales muchacho, verás, aun no entiendo porque le diste muerte a tu padre.

- Por la misma razón que usted asesinó a su propio padre, realmente no era un padre para mí. Solo tenía mi sangre, nunca fue familia mía.

- Tienes razón, Snape, aquí adelante ves a tu nueva familia. Te recompensaré por tu actuación, aunque sería más útil si mataras muggles en vez de mis seguidores. Me contaron que te vieron defendiendo a la chica Harrington.

- Mi padre estaba loco, no la iba a traer hacia usted, la iba a matar…

- Si ella no está de mi lado Snape, habrá que hacerlo, tendrás que asesinarla. Sabe demasiado. – Voldemort parecía ligeramente enojado.

- No le dirá a nadie por ahora.

- ¿Cómo sabes tu lo que hay en la mente de una mujer? ¿Cómo la has descifrado? La naturaleza de los hombres es imponer, la naturaleza de las mujeres de manipular. 

- Ella no… no me traicionaría. – Dijo Snape dando por acabada la conversación.

- ¿Cómo te aseguras de ello? – Preguntó Voldemort – Me respondo a mi mismo, no puedes. Lo único de lo que te puedes asegurar es de su muerte, así de una sola vez acabas con esa debilidad que te carcome.

- No es una debilidad. – Dijo Snape haciendo que Voldemort enojara su gesto ligeramente.

- Una chica que hace que un chico mate a su familia, es más peligroso que todas las artes prohibidas juntas.

- Por lo tanto no es una debilidad, esa una fortaleza.

- No, no entiendes. Su naturaleza es manipular, ¿entiendes? Manipular…

            Por fortuna para algunos, las vacaciones terminaron y el primero de septiembre llegó, Florence por primera vez sintió que su corazón se llenaba de felicidad, era regresar a Hogwarts lo único para lo que guardaba esperanzas, a pesar de las amenazas de su padre de mandarla lejos.

            El bullicio llenaba la estación King Cross, todos los alumnos mostraban su optimismo por empezar en Hogwarts, algunos de primer año estaban nerviosos, mientras que los mayores bromeaban entre ellos, entró al vagón y se encontró con Eileen tomando sus pociones, se veía algo débil pero optimista, estaba delgada y algo pálida.

- Hola Eileen – Florence se alegró al verla y se sentó en el vagón junto a ella.

- Hola Florence, ¿Cómo te va? Un verano bastante agitado ¿no?

- Si, quizás un poco. – Florence sacó una bolsa con dulces y los compartió con su amiga. - ¿Por qué ya no traes a tu rata?

- Si la traje, está en su jaulita. Aunque tengo miedo de que luego que me muera nadie la pueda cuidar.

- Basta, no te vas a morir, y si eso pasa para eso estoy yo. Cuidaré a "Precioso", soy su tutora si algo te llegara a pasar. Si algo me pasa a mi, podrás cuidar mi puesto de buscadora… - Las dos chicas rieron, mientras Florence la abrazó, no quería pensar nada malo, solo quería ser feliz y pasar una tarde agradable.

- Tienes que ir con los prefectos. – Dijo Eileen.

- No hago falta allá, Tara se encargará…

- Vamos, es tu responsabilidad.

- Está bien. – Dijo Florence poniéndose la túnica y su insignia de prefecta. 

- Gloria a la casa de la serpiente. – Eileen se despidió de ella, al salir al pasillo se encontró con varios chicos, entre esos estaba algunos de Hufflepuff, ella no les dirigió ninguna mirada, no quería discutir tan temprano, quería andar tranquila y en paz. Eso no fue posible, porque "la pandillita" de Potter corría por el pasillo persiguiendo a Wilkes

- Cara de rata vuelve acá, te vamos a moler a golpes. – Dijo Sirius.

- Chicos, no creo que sea necesario. Chicos no, no hagan eso. – Lupin iba tras de ellos  poniéndose la insignia de prefecto.

- Espérenme – Decía Peter emocionado y tratando de agarrar velocidad. No quiso seguirles el juego y entró al vagón de prefectos. Tara Ustinov la saludó con la mano cordialmente, se le había pasado el temor a pesar de haber maldecido a Morgana. Ninguno de los otros prefectos la saludó a excepción de la calida recibida de Mundungus Fletcher y el ligero "Hola" de Lily Evans. Se sentó cerca de una ventana y empezó a leer un libro.

- Florence, que terrible lo que pasó en los mundiales de Rusia. ¿No te parece? – Dijo Tara buscándole conversación.

- Si, quizás. Un poco. Yo estaba allí – Dijo Florence mirándola desafiante sin intención, sus ojos intimidaban pero no era su intención hacerlo todas la veces. Tara retrocedió pero luego le sonrío. Sus ojos azules vacilaron un momento.

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo fue todo?

- Estaba con Eileen, cuando los seguidores de Voldemort llegaron… – Todos se horrorizaron al oír que ella dijera ese nombre

- Apuesto a que ella andaba con ellos matando muggles – Una prefecta de Hufflepuff se lo dijo por la bajo a otra de Ravenclaw, mientras la otra chica asentía con la cabeza

- … me separé del grupo accidentalmente, pero luego conseguí llegar a donde Eileen y su hermano, nos regresamos con el primer traslador que conseguimos, el resto es historia.

- ¿Supiste que mataron al papá de Snape? Que horrible, no trato mucho con Snape, pero me imagino que debe sentirse dolido. – Dijo Tara.

- Si. Terrible… - Florence supuestamente no sabía nada, y más aun cuando todos estaban atentos a su conversación. 

- James estuvo allí y me contó que fue un caos. ¿No sabía que habías estado allí Florence? – Dijo Lily ofreciéndole ranas de chocolate y acercándose a ellas, quizás así acabaría el ambiente tenso.

- Si, Eileen me invitó, fue un gran evento hasta que sucedió todo eso. – Dijo Florence sin darle importancia, pero acordándose del momento en que Snape le quitó la vida a su propio padre. En ese momento entró Lupin algo sudoroso, de seguro por haber corrido por todo el vagón.

- Hola a todos – algunos respondieron otros saludaron la mano. Todo iba bien con una conversación general de vez en cuando. Hasta que alguien irrumpió en el vagón.

- Harrington – Snape llegó jadeante. - ¿Dónde estás?

- Snape – Florence se levantó dando un brinco - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quisiera hablar algo contigo, ya sabes… tengo un problema. – Dijo Snape dándose cuenta que todos lo miraban.

- Un momento – Dijo Florence en un tono cordial y formal. Caminó hacia él y lo empujó hacia fuera hacia el pasillo, cerró la puerta y todo fue tan repentino, Snape la sujetó del brazo y la metió en un vagón cercano que estaba vacío.

- Tenía ansias por verte, luego de no encontrarte con Jordan, pensé que…

- Soy prefecta. ¿Recuerdas?

- Salí corriendo y luego fue que me acordé de eso. – Snape se sentó contrario a ella, y ella le sonreía.

- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

- Nada, solo quería verte y saber que estabas bien, mientras mas tiempo capte tu atención, mejor me sentiré. 

- Ya ves, estoy bien. – Florence se sentó – Encerrada en mi cuarto desde los mundiales, ya sabes, mi padre.

- Si, pensé que quizás se te había ocurrido escapar, no se, tu rebeldía cada vez me asombra. – Snape le sonrío con alivio.

- Gracias por la idea, todo fue tan repentino. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

- Igual, todo bien. 

- Gracias por salvarme, te debo una, amigo – Dijo Florence sentándose a su lado y dándole un puño suavemente en el hombro.

- Espero no tener que andar detrás de ti para sacarte de lo problemas – Dijo Snape con sarcasmo – tengo ya demasiadas responsabilidades. 

- Vaya, el señor gruñón regresó de vacaciones. ¿Dónde está tu humor? – Florence le hizo una mueca para burlarlo y Snape le pasó la mano por el cabello y la empujó. Florence no se resistió y aprovechando del atrevimiento de su amigo de empujarla, le jaló bien duro las orejas.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? – Snape se tomó las orejas rojas y contra atacó pinchándole los cachetes cayéndole encima. Florence empezó a reírse como nunca y le jaló la nariz.

- Tengo tu nariz – Florence nunca había sonreído tan abiertamente como en ese momento – Y es bien grandota, ¿sabes?  

- Te vas a arrepentir, mocosa. – Florence se levantó para correr afuera, pero Snape la tomó de la cintura y la agarró por las orejas, la lanzó al mueble del vagón y la inmovilizó. 

- Juegas sucio – Florence le lanzó una patada en la cabeza que hizo que el cabello de Snape se volteara. 

- Rictusempra – Dijo Snape con mala intención y al siguiente instante Florence cayó sin respiración al piso, con un severo ataque de cosquillas. Cuando por fin Snape apiadó de ella, le quito el encantamiento y ella se sujetó de una de sus piernas y le dio un mordisco, Snape chilló y se cayó pegándose contra la puerta. 

- Eres un gran tonto, narizón. ¿Sabes? – Florence le dolía la panza de tanto reír, pero no se percató de que Snape la sujetara de las piernas y la arrastró, ella no hizo más que subirse en la espalda de su amigo, pero Snape la sujetó y abrió la puerta del compartimiento, la llevó en su espalda, cual fue la sorpresa al descubrir a varios chicos cerca de la puerta preguntándose de donde venía tanto ruido.

- Snape bájame, la falda se me va a subir, idiota. – Dijo Florence volteada sintiendo que todos la miraban.

- Oh, Harrington tiene calzones rosados de conejitos – Snape  tenía una mirada maliciosa, la llevó corriendo por el pasillo del vagón sin rumbo, hasta que Florence se sujetó de una puerta. Le lanzó una patada que hizo que Snape perdiera el equilibrio, pero haciéndola caer también, luego de dar varias vueltas en el piso, quedaron mareados patas arriba. Florence se levantó y antes de poder levantarse, Snape la volvió a sujetar de vuelta al compartimiento.

- Suéltame, Snape – Decía Florence mientras el la sujetaba y la arrastraba por la cintura. Justo cuando Sirius y James estaban frente a ellos, se quedaron viéndolo de una manera muy extraña.

- Dios, El pegoste entrometido ha enloquecido. – Dijo James riéndose con Sirius.

- Imbécil, a las mujeres no se les trata así… - Dijo Sirius hacia Snape.

- No hables de mujeres, nunca te has acostado con una. – Dijo Snape con malicia – a menos que Pettigrew sea mujer ahora también. Si es así, estás en tu derecho. – Los chicos alrededor rieron a carcajadas mientras Snape terminaba de llevarse a Florence, al llegar al compartimiento dijo muy severo – Aquí no hay nada por ver. – Trancó la pierta con seguro.

            Florence trataba de darle patadas, pero no podía hacer nada si Snape la sujetaba.

- Suéltame, vas a aplastarme el trasero… - Dijo Florence dentro del compartimiento.

- No creo que pueda aplastarse más de lo que está. – Snape le sonrío con ironía y de una forma macabra. Florence le tiró de un mechón de pelo, pero lo hizo con tanta fuera que le arrancó el mechón completo. 

- ¿Qué has hecho? – Snape vio como su grasoso cabello estaba en las manos de la chica.

- Oh, lo siento… me debías un mechón de hace 6 años. – Dijo Florence descontrolada riéndose.

- Graciosa, me has hecho pasar la peor de las penas allá afuera. – Dijo Snape sereno como si nunca hubiera seguido el juego de la chica.

- Tú me sacaste hacia el pasillo mostrándole mi ropa interior a todo el mundo. – Dijo Florence aun riéndose con el mechón de pelo en la mano. - ¿sabes? Con este pelo podría hacer que mi escoba no me de tantos problemas, o quizás me haga un par de zarcillos. – Otra vez volvió a reírse en las narices de Snape.

- No me pareció gracioso. – Dijo Snape enderezándose la túnica de Slytherin.

- Yo te vi riendo a carcajadas también. – Florence estaba en un rincón con las manos en su estomago, aun le dolía debido a lo mucho que había reído. 

- Bien, bien – Dijo Snape luego se levantó. 

- No hay mas que hablar, mejor me voy. – Dijo Snape parado y dispuesto a irse.

- Hoy si no te mes escapas, quiero aclarar algo – Florence lo detuvo tomando su mano y halándola hacia ella, el chico se volvió a sentar cerca de ella.

- ¿De que hablas? – Snape no sabía a que se refería su amiga. Pero ella parecía muy dispuesta a explicarle de que se trataba. 

- El año pasado te hice una pregunta que nunca me respondiste, quiero que la respondas porque yo no tengo respuesta…

- Bien, dime…

- ¿Que somos nosotros? – Preguntó Florence levantándose esta vez algo exaltada y esperando la respuesta ansiosa.

- Eh… ¿Por qué crees que siempre tengo las respuestas a todo? – Snape se enrojeció ligeramente y bajó su cara.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- Supongo que somos amigos – Dijo Snape bajito.

- No entiendo, entre nosotros hay mas responsabilidades y mas…

- ¿sabes? Creo que tendremos que entenderlo. – Snape la haló del brazo y la sentó en sus piernas.

- Te escucho entonces. – Florence prestaba atención a cada uno de sus gestos.

- Somos amigos, pero mucho más profundo. Obviamente sabemos que hay atracción, pero no somos amantes, por algo que aun no se.

- Yo no me intereso únicamente por ti de una manera sexual, tiendo a preocuparme por ti. Ya se que te molesta que te lo diga pero…

- Ahí está otro punto. – Snape la volvió a mirar soberbiamente. – Niña, creo que necesitaremos más tiempo.

- No te preocupes, falta mucho para llegar a Hogwarts. No me vas a evadir hoy – Florence le sonrió y el le dio una sonrisa irónica.

- Bien… no se, a veces siento ganas de encerrarte y que nadie se atreva a mirarte…

- Celos – Dijo Florence disfrutando

- … o si no, quisiera evitar que esos malditos se metieran contigo, mandarlos al cuerno y no verte llorar, odio verte llorar…

- Protección – Dijo Florence recostándose en el pecho de Severus, haciendo que él se pusiera nervioso.

- Eres mi chica, tan simple… ¿puede eso ser suficiente explicación? 

- ¿Tu chica? – Florence suspiró – algo así como… ¿James y Lily?

- ¿James y Lily? Lo dudo. Jamás seremos fresas patéticos acariciándonos frente a todos y besándonos como parte de un show, ni mucho menos andaremos en esas andanzas cursis ni patéticas. Con nuestra vida publica al alcance de todos – Florence soltó una carcajada. – Nada mejor que la discreción.

- Pero si somos el par de payasos que salimos a darnos golpes tonos y pellizcarnos frente a todos. Eres demasiado duro, extremista, irónico, pedante, orgulloso, astuto y despreciativo…

- ¿y?

- Por eso es que me agradas tanto, Sevvie… - Dijo Florence en tono de burla.

- Ya empezaste con tus chistecitos de mal gusto. – Snape respiró profundo.

- Pero tienes razón, no hay nada mejor que la discreción.

- No creo que seamos vulgares amantes esperando la primera oportunidad para dormir juntos, ni tampoco creo que seamos tan solo simplemente compañeros de casa, ni solo amigos, ni tampoco novios… - Dijo Snape sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rosado.

- Quizás es mucho más allá, algo más profundo que no podemos entender, ese algo que nos hace diferentes. – Florence lo miró a los ojos, estaban separados a pocos centímetros. – Una ecuación sin solución, una interdependencia forzada…

- Quizás – Snape la atrajo hacia él, y no tardó en probar sus labios de nuevo, ella no movía su boca debido a que aun estaba dudando mientras pensaba. – Conozco cada rincón tuyo, ¿qué más puedo decir al respecto? 

- No quiero perderte, no quiero apartarme de tu lado, no lo permitas. – Dijo Florence besando a su compañero, quien ya se acostumbraba a la faena, lentamente Florence introdujo su lengua en la boca del muchacho, haciendo este lo mismo. No planificado, muy espontáneo al momento, pero Snape reaccionó.

- Creo que deberíamos esperar llegar al Castillo ¿no crees? – Snape estaba enojado por haber interrumpido el momento. No sabía porque iba a esperar al Castillo, allí no habría tiempo ni era seguro andar viéndose a escondidas con tanta gente merodeando por ahí.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Snapesita****:** Oh niña, me has dejado con el ojo cuadrado o_Ou, jejejejeje. Gracias por ese review el cual desglosaré y daré mi opinión. Que record!!! El review más largo que me han escrito… Postura machista, no lo pudiste haber dicho mejor. Estoy convencida de que el Señor Harrington lo es de alguna forma y gracias a el es que Florence es como es, pero en cuanto a Sirius, creo que tiene 16, es muy popular y aun no ha madurado, pero no creo que las fans de Sirius les guste mucho esto que sea así, pero no será un inmaduro toda su vida, la gente cambia, creo que a él le falta asumir muchas cosas. Espero que algún día se de cuenta de que ella no es para él, en el fondo Sirius tiene un corazón noble. Me gusto tu reflexión de lo de las casas y la hipocresía, yo diría mas bien vivir de apariencias, me imagino que Florence cuando tenia 11 años era una niña buena sin intenciones de aprender artes oscuras, pero ya sabes cuando repites mucho una mentira… se hacer verdad. Lo de James, bueno, es muy arrogante, es algo que me imaginé de él. Nunca nadie nos contó los defectos de nuestros héroes de Gryffindor. Gracias y me entusiasma que te siga gustando la historia, otro capitulo más!!

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Gracias, gracias… Mil Gracias!!!! Bueno, gracias por tus datos… ¿Qué te cuento de mi? Que soy de Venezuela, tengo 16 y los 17 los cumplo en Octubre también. Felicidades que tus hermanas estén casadas, mis hermanas apenas están en la primaria x_X, jejejejejejeje. Me alegra mucho que me escribieras un review, muy dedicado de tu parte. Te lo agradezco un montón, aquí está el nuevo capitulo!!!! 


	12. El desastre del Howler

Hola de nuevo a todos, luego de un tiempo ya tengo listo el capitulo 12 de mi historia. Espero que les siga gustando como les ha gustado hasta ahora, vienen muchos secretos por ahí y debido a los cambios últimamente, pienso eliminar la otra historia de "El ritmo de la magia"(La segunda parte de Ojos de Dragón), ya que hay cosas que pienso modificar en la segunda parte, quiero hacerla mes "leíble", y la voy a hacer post-OotP. Pero no se preocupen por "Ojos de Dragón" se mantendrá intacta a como la había pensado, no es necesario cambiarla. 

            No se si recuerden, pero mi historia se divide en dos partes, la primera es "Ojos de Dragón" y se podría decir que la continuación con una generación después es "El ritmo de la magia", tengo que rescribir muchas cosas por eso la pienso quitar y regresarla mejorada cuando termine "Ojos de Dragón"

Tengo una confesión, o más bien una pregunta. Conforme va la historia. ¿Creen que debería ser R? Yo no la veo muy escandalizante hasta ahora, es cierto que en un futuro se hará más fuerte, pero no se si ahora sea necesario la clasificación R, solo díganmelo.

_Debido a que me voy de vacaciones, no publicaré un nuevo capitulo  sino hasta que regrese el 15 de Agosto de vacaciones._

Capitulo 12 El Desastre del Howler 

            Al salir del compartimiento aun había alumnos curiosos, pero cada uno siguió su rumbo. En el Castillo no hubo ninguna nueva novedad con respecto al banquete, al menos Spencer no se le había ocurrido cambiar la decoración de la sala común de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta pasó la primera semana, acompañada del movimiento hacia las clases, las comidas y las tareas. Llegó Halloween y para su fortuna Voldemort, no había tratado de contactar de nuevo a Florence, quizás había desistido o se había olvidado de ella.

            En los tiempos libres iba al lago a sacar fotos con su vieja cámara, junto a Eileen quien jugaba en la hierba con "Precioso". En los pasillos se hacían comunes las bromitas pesadas.

- Harrington, ¿Snape no ha tratado de mostrar tus calzones de nuevo? – Dijo una chica de Hufflepuff.

- Déjalas, no tienen vida social, quieren alimentarse de alguien que tenga. – Dijo Eileen.

- Yo tampoco tengo mucha vida social… - Dijo Florence volviendo a la sala común.

- Pero al menos no te la pasas pendiente de la vida de los demás – Dijo Eileen vociferándole a las chicas de Hufflepuff quienes le dedicaron una mirada ofensiva.

- Déjalas, no importa lo que digan. – Dijo Florence algo tranquila.

- Vamos a hacer algo, la próxima vez que te insulten, les ofrecemos que se unan a tu club de fans… - Eileen sonrío de una manera pícara. – Así van a terminar pasando una pena horrible. Y te dejarán de molestar.

- ¿Club de fans? Eso suena a algo que harian Potter y Black, de hecho ellos tienen un club muy fervoroso. Me van a molestar más si dices eso… - Dijo Florence desechando la idea. 

- Nada más observa, allí viene Felicia Atkood y sus amigas, ella será la primera. – Eileen se calló y las dos siguieron caminando normal.

- Vaya. Vaya. ¿Cómo siguen tus calzones Harrington? – Dijo Felicia haciendo que Ruth se riera.

- Oye Atkood, ¿Es verdad que perteneces al club de fans de Florence? Sabes mucho de su vida, como eres miembro deberías ser la presidenta. – Dijo Eileen de un modo convincente y serio. Ruth y Lily esta vez se rieron con más ganas

- Cava tu tumba, Jordan… ni siquiera tienes fama, segundota de la peor. – Dijo Felicia ofendida.

- Al menos Eileen no lleva enamorada 6 años de un chico que no la quiere – Florence dijo aquello como un silbido. Al mismo tiempo que se empezó a reír con Eileen.

- Muéranse las dos.

- Moriremos, es verdad, pero moriremos felices – Dijo Eileen alejándose brincando alegre, Florence tenía otro motivo para sonreír. 

            El primer juego de la temporada fue lo bastante fácil, el equipo de Hufflepuff contra los cuales se enfrentaban, eran un poco desorganizados, Florence le fue muy fácil atajar la snitch. Pese a haber crecido un par de centímetros desde que había ingresado al equipo, Florence seguía siendo ágil a la hora desenvolverse, había cambiado de escoba dos veces, una de esas veces fue por habérsele partido en pleno juego cuando trataba de frenar. Luego de celebrar en la sala común de Slytherin, hizo guardia en el pasillo hasta la hora que le correspondía, si bien tenía una vida muy ocupada, al menos se sentía mas feliz que cuando estaba en su casa, recibió 3 veces vociferadores de su padre, aunque no le importó mucho, uno de esos llegó una mañana mientras estaba en el baño del colegio frente al espejo.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a desayunar, tengo hambre… - Dijo Eileen mientras se lavaba las manos.

- Espera – Florence se ajustó la túnica y una lechuza entró por un ventanal. – Mira me ha llegado una lechuza. 

- ¡Oh no!, es un vociferador de tu padre… - Dijo Eileen pegándose a la pared, sabía que cuando el Sr. Harrington se enojaba era de lo peor.

- ¿Qué hago? – Florence no pensó mucho lo lanzo a un inodoro que estaba vacío y salió corriendo del baño junto con Eileen, en la puerta se tropezaron con Felicia y Ruth, las chicas de Gryffindor.

- Mira por donde andas – Dijo Felicia muy brusca.

- Disculpa – Dijo Florence automáticamente. Eileen la tomó del brazo y fueron hasta el próximo pasillo, se lanzaron al suelo y esperaron la detonación. Al siguiente instante el sonido de una explosión sonó por todo el colegio, no se oía la voz de Donald Harrington debido a que había estallado bajo el agua del retrete, pero sonaba un ruido de gran magnitud y ellas se imaginaron que el baño debía estar patas arriba, se levantaron y empezaron a reír, pero se pusieron serias al ver que Lily Evans se acercaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Florence? – Dijo Lily.

- No se, algo explotó en el baño de las chicas – Al siguiente instante Felicia y Ruth salieron todas húmedas y algo enojadas, al parecer les había salpicado agua.

- Harrington tu fuiste!!! – Felicia se adelantó para golpearla.

- Te informo que te estás refiriendo a un prefecto, cuida tus modales… - Dijo Florence dándole la cara

- Mis modales un bledo, mira lo que me hiciste. – Los alumnos empezaban a rodear la escena, entre esos James y Sirius que al ver a Felicia húmeda se destornillaron de la risa.

- Yo no te hecho nada, ni siquiera estaba ahí… - Florence trataba de defenderse, aunque de verdad en cierto modo era la culpable.

- Tu hiciste esto, lo se. No puedo probarlo, pero se que fuiste tu…

- Señorita Atkood, ¿qué significa esto? Ha ensuciado todo el pasillo con agua sucia, ¿qué le ha hecho al baño? ¿Qué es ese olor? – La Profesora Mc Gonagall estaba enojada. Los demás seguían riendo.

- No fui yo. Esto es obra de Harrington, maldita zorra. Te maldigo.

- No soy una maldita zorra – Dijo Florence apretando su varita en la mano. 

- Basta señoritas, tendré que quitarles puntos a cada una por…

- Harrington no tuvo nada que ver, ella estaba afuera cuando sucedió. – Dijo Lily.

- ¿Es eso cierto Señorita Harrington? – La Profesora Mc Gonagall la examinó con sus anteojos.

- Lilian, ¿cómo te atreves a traicionarme? Estás defendiendo a esta ramera… - Dijo Felicia colapsando de rabia

- Si, yo estaba aquí parada hablando con Eileen… - Dijo Florence con una indudable voz de inocencia.

- En ese caso, Atkood 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor. – Sentenció la Prof. Mc Gonagall -  Le recomiendo Felicia que cuide su vocabulario, nunca había pensado que sentiría vergüenza de usted. Una semana de detenciones, acompáñeme. El resto de ustedes, vayan a clases. No hay nada que ver aquí.

- Ya verás Harrington, me las pagarás, lo juro por mi vida. – Dijo Felicia antes de irse. Los chicos no dejaban de reír.

- No puedo creer que la defendieras, no eres nuestra amiga. ¡Traidora! – Dijo Ruth empujando a Lily muy enojada – Ojala te murieras tu también Lily!! 

- Pero yo solo decía la verdad. –Lily trataba de defenderse.

- No quiero saber de ti, ¡nos traicionaste! – Ruth ya había salido del pasillo.

            Florence y Eileen estaban mudas en medio del pasillo sin atreverse a mirar a Lily. James y Sirius se acercaron a ellas. 

Florence al fin se atrevió a decir palabra.

- Evans, lo siento… no quería causarte…

- ¡Cállate de una vez…! – Gritó Lily muy enojada - ¡No digas nada!, hoy ha sido mi día de mala suerte. No se ni para que te defendí, no eres más que una orgullosa, estúpida, pedante y ricachona, Slytherin inútil – Lily estaba llorando y James se encargó de consolarla. – Vete de aquí. – Lily le pegó un grito de enojo a Florence.

- Bien – Florence uso su tono sarcástico, quien no toleraría que una Gryffindor le echara aquel sermón – Bien, no digo nada. Me voy, no necesito que una sangre sucia me defienda. Ahórrate lo de orgullosa, estúpida, pedante y ricachona, es lo mismo que tu noviecito James… 

- No te atrevas a llamar a Lily sangre sucia – Dijo James sacando su varita.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Potter? – Florence sonaba amenazante, mientras Eileen retrocedía. 

- Calma, chicos. Es solo un malentendido. Hagan las paces por favor. – Dijo Eileen un poco alejada. 

- Pídele disculpas a Lily o te arrepentirás. – Dijo James alzando su varita.

- Más respeto, que soy prefecta.

- No tienes derecho. – Dijo James enojado - ¿No es así Sirius? – Dijo James dirigiéndose a su amigo quien había permanecido callado.

- ¿No esperarás que ella le pida disculpas a Lily luego de que Lily le dio ese grito? – Dijo Sirius sin querer tomar parte del asunto.

- ¿Estás de su lado? – James sonaba peligroso esta vez.

- ¿Dónde está la pandilla de Snape cuando los necesitas? – Dijo Eileen ocultándose detrás de Florence quien miraba atenta.

- No, solo digo que ella no va a pedir disculpas y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

- No James, déjalo así. No vale la pena. – Dijo Lily secando sus lágrimas.

- Hazme caso Lily, tiene que pagar su mala educación. – James empujó a Sirius a un lado y le lanzó el hechizo para desarmarla. – _Expelliarmus__._

            Pero antes que el rayo impactara contra Florence ella hizo un hechizo de escudo, haciendo que la maldición rebotara hacia James mandandolo arrastrado varios metro hacia atras y volvió a  hablar

- 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos. Te recomiendo que mejores tu tacto con las mujeres. Si me disculpan debo ir a comer. – Florence dio media vuelta y se fue con la frente en alto.

- No hiciste nada, no me ayudaste – Gritó James a Sirius.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? La cosa no fue tan grave.

- ¿No fue tan grave? Llamo a tu mejor amiga Sangre sucia… Me lanzó al piso - Florence y Eileen llegaron al Gran Comedor lo más rápido posible. Aun el clima tenso de podía sentir en el ambiente, el chisme ya estaba en boca de los Gryffindor quienes siguieron a Florence y a Eileen con la mirada, de una manera intimidante.

- Bien, hoy hemos enemistado a los Gryffindors, escapamos de un vociferador y… - Dijo Eileen sonriendo al fin

- … y aun el día empieza. – Florence le lanzó una mirada de burla a Eileen. Se dispuso a tomar una tostada con mantequilla, cuando vio entrar a la pandilla de Snape por la puerta del Gran Comedor, venían como siempre burlándose de algo y con gestos amenazantes. Luego arribaron, James, Sirius y Lily, muy serios sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Hubiera sido divertido si la pandilla de Snape se hubiera aparecido en frente de James y Sirius, se hubiera armado la gorda. – Dijo Eileen divertida con la idea. – Es una fortuna que mi Remus esté enfermito.

- ¿Estás loca? Nos habrían expulsado.- Dijo Florence.

- Hablando como los locos, ¿Por qué tu padre te habrá mandado un vociferador?

- No lo sé, créeme que no lo se. – Florence tomó una tostada y le dio un mordisco, al siguiente instante sintió que un pastel con crema se estrellaba en su cabello y le caía lentamente en la cara. Eileen pegó su cabeza contra  la mesa y empezó a reírse, unas chicas de Gryffindor reían, pero al siguiente instante las chicas estaban envueltas en jugo de calabazas y huevo revuelto, Florence volteó y vio a Snape luego de haber levitado su plato de comida mientras sonreía. Un chico de Hufflepuff gritó: "Guerra de Comida."

Los  chicos descontrolados empezaron a arrojase comida entre ellos, aquello era un desastre.  Eileen estaba debajo de la mesa pero no pudo evitar que le cayera mostaza en toda la cara, Morgana estaba feliz lanzándole un par de tartas de mora a una chica de Hufflepuff. Tara Ustinov se levantó.

- Alto, alto. Esto va en contra de las normas del colegio, alto!!… - Pero una torta le aterrizó en toda la cara.

            Gary Hurrigan de Hufflepuff, aprovechó de mojar a todos sus compañeros con jugos de calabaza. El postre también corrió con la misma suerte al caer en la espalda de varios de Ravenclaw, Florence no se atrevía a moverse, estaba debajo de la mesa y fue hasta donde estaba Tara. 

– Tara, tenemos que hacer algo. – Dijo Florence limpiándose la cara con la túnica.

- No creo, me van a lanzar más comida.  – Tara estaba escondida debajo de la mesa de Slytherin.

            En la mesa de profesores Catterpole estaba debajo de la mesa asustado.

- Lo vi en la bola de Cristal, no debí haber venido a desayunar hoy. Estoy viejo para esto. - La Profesora de Aritmancia estaba abrazada a Spencer, mientras este trataba de quitársela de encima.

- Profesora, si usted me sigue apretando no podremos poner orden aquí.

- Soy alérgica al pastel de Naranja, Profesor. – Dijo la Profesora de Aritmancia casi en lágrimas. – No me abandone aquí.

            Mundungus Fletcher le lanzó varios Pies de Manzana a James, mientras este divertido con Sirius estaban parados encima en la mesa arrojando toda clase de manjares…

            Algunas lechuzas que traían el correo también fueron heridas con dulces y pasteles que volaban al aire. Florence estaba aterrada, aquello no debería estar sucediendo, todo era por culpa suya, ella había provocado la paciencia de los Gryffindors. Se fue a gatas hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor y Snape la agarró por el tobillo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Snape reía maliciosamente, aunque tenía el cabello goteando debido a jugo de calabaza  – He puesto suero de la verdad,  pus de bubotuberculo, polvo pica pica en algunas tartas, ¿no quieres ver el resultado?

- No, Severus… si el director llega y ve este desastre, nos van a expulsar a todos.

- Bien, bien… - Snape se deshizo de su ultima torta arrojándosela a Peter Pettigrew y siguió a Florence hasta la puerta. Mientras se arrastraban un plato de huevo frito les cayó encima. Pero al llegar a la puerta se consiguieron con un hombre alto con barba y lentes de media luna, era Dumbledore.

- Alto. ¿Qué es esto? – La profesora Mc Gonagall estaba detrás algo asustada por tal escenario, todos los alumnos cubiertos de torta, comida y salsa mientras seguían lanzando comida, nadie se percataba de la presencia de los dos profesores. Hasta que por error o casualidad Sirius le pegó un postre con bastante crema verde a Dumbledore en toda la cara.

- Miren, le pegué a Dumbledore… ¿a Dumbledore? Oh no! – Sirius del susto cayó de la mesa al piso y todos se detuvieron, voltearon  ver al Director cubierto en una mascara de crema verde de limón en la cara, cualquier otra ocasión esto podría resultar gracioso, pero en esta ocasión todos los alumnos estaban asustados mientras arrojaban la comida que tenían en sus manos al piso.

- Estamos muertos. – James se quitó las gafas.

- Prefectos, ¿Dónde están? – Dijo Dumbledore sin quitarse la crema de la cara

- Profesor, intenté detenerlos. Pero me atacaron. – Tara gritaba desde el piso asustada desde un rincón.

- Yo fui la primera en ser atacada Profesor. – Dijo Florence sin dudar limpiando esta vez su insignia de prefecto.

- ¿Dónde están los profesores? – Dumbledore sonaba más enojado que nunca, y debajo de la mesa de Profesora surgieron Catterpole quien se sujetó de su bastón. Spencer salió despeinado debajo y con la túnica arrugada, mientras que la Profesora de Aritmancia estaba tapándose con un pañuelo la cara.

- La Profesora Penny estaba en apuros, sufría un colapso nervioso.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Los Gryffindors atacaron a nuestra buscadora y prefecta. – Dijo Snape parado frente al director firmemente…

- ¿Es eso cierto?

- Si, lo es. – Dijeron los Slytherins con malicia, sacando provecho de la situación.

- Lo vi perfectamente, Marianne Raymonds atacó a la mesa de Slytherin… - Dijo el Profesor Spencer peinándose el rubio cabello.

- ¿Ese afeminado te está defendiendo? – Dijo Snape en un tono de burlita, pero obviamente Dumbledore lo escuchó porque le echó una mirada dura. 

- Ella nos provocó. – Dijo una chica de Gryffindor. – Llamó a Lily Sangre Sucia.

- Hey, eso fue porque ella le gritó e insultó a Florence – Dijo Eileen limpiándose la cara de mostaza.

- La culpable es Lily Evans, ella fue muy grosera. – Dijo Dana Rookson agitando su puño.

- La culpable es Harrington, ella  fue… – Dijo una chica de Hufflepuff quien no conocía la historia.

- Profesora, ¿Puedo llevar a Peter a la enfermería? Tiene un ataque extraño, no deja de rascarse y de actuar raro, mírelo, le salen ronchas y costras en la cara y las manos. – Dijo James mientras Peter se rascaba con la mesa.

- Bien, el resto quédense aquí. Dentro de 15 minutos irán a su primera clase, sin cambiarse. Debido a este comportamiento… - La Profesora Mc Gonagall estaba apretando los labios -… se suspende la Copa de Quidditch.

- ¡¡No!! – Gritaron varios al mismo tiempo.

- Quizás eso les enseñe a dejar de atacarse y gritarse unos con otros, hoy deben estar todos en sus salas comunes a las seis, está prohibido salir fuera del castillo o cualquier actividad extra escolar, espero que les sirva de lección.

- Ahora Profesores acompáñenme, prefectos por favor, a mi oficina. – Dijo Dumbledore saliendo de la sala. Los alumnos poco a poco fueron tratando de limpiarse la túnica en vano. Lily Evans estaba llorando nerviosa, mientras que Arabella Figg se relamía la cara mientras iba detrás de los demás prefectos.

Aquel día fue un completo desastre para todo Hogwarts, todos se quejaban. Los de Slytherin echaban la culpa sobre Lily, y los Gryffindors sobre Florence, nunca pensaron lo terrible sería ir a clases cubiertos de dulces, tostadas y jugo, algunas hormigas de dulce empezaron a subir a sus túnicas.ore ofesorater se rascaba con la mesa. sin cambiarse.aro.

.escolar, espero que les sirva de leccines a las seis, este de m

En la tarde cuando todo terminó, Florence tomó un buen baño en los baños de los prefectos, se asustó cuando la puerta se abrió se hundió en la pequeña piscina y encontró a Snape asomando su cabeza.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – Florence estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas.

- Nada, sabía que no te gustaría andar cubierta de comida y supuse que vendrías a bañarte aquí.

- ¿Cómo supiste la contraseña? – Florence aun estaba hundida hasta el cuello en el agua.

- Ustinov me la dijo, luego de darle un poco de suero de la verdad que me sobró del desayuno, lo más fácil fue seguirte. – Dijo Snape cerrando con seguro la puerta.

- ¿A que has venido? ¿No ves? Me estoy bañando y estás violando mi privacidad.

- Como si nunca te hubiera visto sin ropa, nada más quería que me echaras la historia de que fue lo que realmente pasó hoy, desde el principio.

- Es muy larga y veo que necesitas darte un buen baño. – Dijo Florence

- Eso puede esperar. – Dijo Snape sentándose en una orilla de la piscina de los prefectos.

- Estás pegajoso – Dijo Florence levantándose hasta los hombros - ¿No te has bañado?

- Hay que hacer cola, y aun falta mucho para mi turno.

- La piscina es grande, ¿Por qué no te metes? Sin abusar ¿Ok?.

- Bien, no lo hago por otro motivo sino para poder… así me puedes contar… - Dijo Snape quitándose lentamente la túnica.

            Florence comenzó a contarle la Historia, con todos detalles, no podía evitar detenerse a mitad de Historia al ser interrumpida por las carcajadas de Snape, al final de la historia Snape estaba carcajeando de la risa en medio de un montón de espuma y jkabón. No podía creérselo tampoco.

- Potter trató de desarmarte, muy buena esa "Potter no puedes hacer magia, 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor". Como me hubiera gustado ser prefecto, así quizás hubiera tenido el chance de quitar algunos puntos…

- Por eso no fuiste elegido, no puedes abusar de tu cargo. Te puede ir peor. – Dijo Florence mientras le salpicaba agua en la cara.

- Ya verás lo que le haré a Potter, y Sirius no hizo nada. Lo que yo he tratado de hacer 6 años lo hiciste en 6 minutos: La casa Gryffindor peleada. – Snape seguía riendose.

- No nos metas en problemas, ya que no va a haber Quidditch, tendremos que recuperar puntos de otro lado.

- Debes decirle a tu papi, cuantos problemas ha causado su estúpido vociferador. – Snape aun riéndose.

- Si, ojala supiera porque me lo mandó, debe ser otra tontería… - Florence escurría su cabello mientras se dirigía a salir.

- ¿Ya terminas? – Dijo Snape con una mirada penetrante.

- Si, en 30 minutos el prefecto de séptimo año viene a usarlo. ¿Nos ves que todos andamos necesitados de baños relajantes?

- Bien, ya salgo. – Dijo Snape. – Pero antes vendrás acá. – Snape la empujó del brazo hacia el, ella cayó sobre él del empujón.

- Te dije que tan solo tenemos 30 minutos Severus – Florence le empezó a sonreír. 

- 30 minutos alcanzan para todo. – Dijo Snape sumergiendo la cabeza de la chica en la piscina Florence logró salir airosa de nuevo entre la espuma.

- ¿Quieres que sea ruda contigo? – Florence miraba pícaramente. – No quiero ser mala esta noche. 

- No, no seas ruda. – Dijo Snape cambiando de opinión dispuesto a salirse de la piscina. – Mejor salgamos.

- No te entiendo, primero insinúas cosas a mi imaginación con tu mirada y luego me abandonas y te vas – Florence lo retuvo allí entre dos grifos, mientras que Snape la sujetaba por la cintura cubierta por espuma y jabón. 

- Psicología inversa, haz lo contrario de lo que quieres hacer. Haz lo que vayas a hacer rápido. – Dijo Snape acercándola más a su cuerpo. Florence no resistió y lo besó en el cuello, eso hizo que el chico encendiera su imaginación y ganas de tener a la chica. Sin darse cuenta el sujetó por la espalda a la chica, mientras que ella pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente en la boca. Pese a que él agua estuviera fresca, Snape sentía como se quemaba por dentro, no soportaba aquellos besos sin "algo más", aunque por la actitud instintiva de Florence, aquello iba a terminar en algo mas que besos y caricias.

- No debemos – Dijo Florence separándose de Severus.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora ya tienes miedo?

- No, es que nos pueden descubrir aquí y… - Florence dudó. Snape recobró su mal humor.

- ¿Hay túnicas disponibles? – Dijo el chico mirando a Florence.

- Si, allí en ese estante de la izquierda – Dijo Florence señalando un lugar al lado de las toallas.

- Me voy, pero tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente por terminar ¿De acuerdo? – Snape se lo dijo al oido.

- Si, de acuerdo. – Dijo Florence sonriendole.

            Al regresar a las mazmorras eran exactamente las 6 de la tarde.

            Un año sin Quidditch y sin actividades extraescolares, era muy aburrido, pese a que se lo explico a su padre, este no le entendió ni jota sobre su castigo. Le envió 2 vociferadores más, los cuales Florence prefirió dejar explotar frente a ella y no causar más problemas, no era la única,  un promedio de 10 alumnos diarios recibían vociferadores, entre esos estaba James Potter.   

            En Navidad, la mayoría de los alumnos se fue  a casa, nada importante se podía hacer en aquel tiempo, aun había una brecha de insultos entre los Gryffindors y los Slytherins. El banquete de Navidad fue algo silencioso, debido a que los alumnos aun estaban apenados con el director del incidente de Noviembre. En Enero las clases siguieron con más rigor que nunca, muchos exámenes y trabajos, no había tiempo por perder. Florence por fin había terminado la tarea de encantamientos en la biblioteca, así que regresó a la sala común, cuando iba por el pasillo escuchó voces, no tardó en reconocerlas.

- Ivan, esto es grave… no se como… - Morgana estaba de frente a Iván

- ¿Estás segura? – Dijo Ivan Lestrange en voz asustada. – Es imposible.

- Creo que si es verdad. Maldita sea. Ivan Rodolphus estamos en problemas.

- Pero… quiere decir que… - Dijo Ivan sin querer oir el resto.

- estoy embarazada… - Morgana tenía varías gotas de sudor en la cara.

- Es imposible, somos muy jóvenes– Dijo Iván tratando de convencer a su novia.

- No es seguro, pero tendré que ir San Mungo. ¿Pero si en verdad lo estoy? – Morgana se echó a llorar. 

- Calma Morgbell. Vamos a salir de esto, ya verás que no es nada…

- Ya sabes que el Señor Oscuro no le gusta que sus seguidores tengan hijos, no podré seguir en Hogwarts y… - Morgana pegó contra una ventana – No se lo cuentes a nadie, menos ahora. No me llames Morgbell – Dijo la chica entre las sombras.

- A buena hora, ¿Por qué te descuidaste? – Dijo Ivan reclamandole.

- Imbécil, es también tu culpa. Tu siempre con tus caricias insinuantes, "ven Morg vamos a mi dormitorio". – Morgana estaba enojada por haber caído en su juego también.

-  ¿Cuando teníamos 12 años quien fue la de la idea de encerrarnos a acariciarnos en el cuarto de los Padres de Snape? Tú comenzaste esto. – Dijo Iván enojado

- A ti te gustó… - Morgana le reclamaba. – Siempre me pregunté como sería mi primer asesinato, si sería a un muggle o a una sangre sucia, veo que será a mi propio hijo sangre limpia. – Dijo Morgana sin sentimientos. 

- No se te ocurra, no te vas a hacer eso… si estas esperando un hijo mío, lo vas a tener. ¿Ok? – Dijo Iván aun más enojado.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo… - Florence no quería escuchar más, le parecía horrorosa la idea de matar a su propio hijo. Antes de seguir, alguien le tapó la boca y la encerraron en una mazmorra vacía.

- Algo escurridiza para andar a estas horas por las mazmorras, tú sola… - Dijo la fría voz de Snape.

- Me asustaste, Severus…

- Veo que ya lo sabes. – Dijo la voz de Snape en la oscuridad.

- ¿Sobre Morgana e Iván?

- Si – Dijo Snape a secas.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Si Morgana de verdad está esperando un niño,  te puedo asegurar que no es de Iván…

- ¿Cómo? Pero si Morgana solo tiene ojos para Iván…

- Pero Lucius Malfoy, nuestro amigo no ha tenido compasión con ella. La ha seducido desde hace algún tiempo, prometiéndole cosas. Lucius la tuvo en Navidad, mientras Iván estaba en casa de sus padres.

******** Fin del capitulo ********************

Bueno, como siempre tengo acostumbrado aquí van mis mensajes personales y directos a quienes me dedicaron un review, una vez más Gracias!!! No olviden mandarme sus opiniones sean malas o buenas.

**Snapesita****:** Ese nombre del padre de Snape, tardé en buscarlo, quería que hubiera una buena razón para que ese señor haya nombrado a su hijo Severus. Pobre Sirius, ojala no lo veas porque te lo comes ^_^. Bueno en cuanto a Snape y Florence, los puse a pensar, tiene pinta de ser chicos inteligentes, ¿quieres que Snape le haga un striptease a Florence?, ¿sabes? Me acabas de iluminar la luz de la imaginación. No se si eso llegue a ocurrir, pero si te prometo que veras mas acción (Hay momento para todo sabes? Sobre todo en el próximo capitulo) 

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Oh que bien saber de ti de nuevo. Si yo se, el ultimo en darse cuenta que ama a la chica va a ser el pobre Snape, digo Pobre porque bueno… no importa. ¿Te gusta Ricardo Montaner?, a mi mamá también. A mi me encantaba de Daniela Herrero, "solo tus canciones" y la otra que le siguió a esa. A mi me gusta BSB, Evanescence (no tienes idea de como me inspiro escuchando Evanescence para la historia, sobretodo las escenas tristes), también me gusta como canta Avril Lavigne y Stacie Orrico.

**Satsuki****:** Ohhh, ya te lo había agradecido antes. Pero muchas gracias por tu review. Me encanta que te esté gustando mucho, aquí la sigo. Gracias por tus observaciones, aquí va el nuevo capitulo. Espero que te parezca mas alegre.


	13. 2 Pergaminos

Hola de nuevo. Luego de unas vacaciones regreso con el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste y no se sientan mal por lo que lean, la esperanza es lo único que se pierde. Espero como siempre sus comentarios y opiniones. 

_Capitulo 13 Los dos pergaminos_

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Te lo contó? – Preguntó Florence.

- Si, me lo comentó en una lechuza. Yo espero que sea solo una falsa alarma…

- ¿El Señor Oscuro no permite tener hijos a sus seguidores? – Preguntó Florence.

- No me preguntes, mientras mas te cuento, más te puedo condenar… No me preguntes. – Dijo Snape aun en la oscuridad junto a ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Ellos son seguidores de Voldemort, ¿tienen la marca que tienes tú?

- Maldita sea, no quiero hablar de ello. No puedo, si lo hago tendré que asesinarte… - Dijo Snape firmemente.

- ¿Asesinarme? – Florence repitió en la oscuridad. – No serías capaz de matarme a mí.

- Sería peor, me matarían contigo. No puedo decirte mucho, es difícil mentirle a mi Lord.

- ¿Piensas que te voy a traicionar? – Florence utilizó una voz muy cautelosa y acercó su cara a su cabeza, susurrándole al oído. - ¿No es así?

- Yo no, el piensa que si… no quiero hablar. – Dijo Snape sosteniendo su mano tensamente en sus rodillas, sintió una mano fría que lo alcanzaba.

- No lo voy a hacer, moriría antes de traicionarte… - Dijo Florence alcanzando su murmullo a los oídos del chico.

- Yo no quiero verte morir – Dijo Snape apartando su mano de la de ella. – Si estoy contigo te voy a matar, si nos encontramos a menudo tu vida correrá peligro.

- Pues, quiero que pongas mi vida en peligro. – Florence sujetó su mano y empezó acariciarlo subiendo por su abdomen, llegando a su pecho, pasando peligrosamente sus manos por su cuello y luego deteniéndose en su cara, Snape se estremeció por un momento contiendo la respiración. – Si tus besos me provocarán la muerte, nunca estuve más ansiosa de la muerte… - Florence jugueteaba peligrosamente con Severus, quien no cedía.

- Estás jugando con mi paciencia, es mejor que te vayas… por eso… - Snape cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás.

- ¿Quisiste esperar llegar al Castillo en el tren? – Florence aun susurraba en una melodía sensual a sus oídos -  Buscar un momento que nunca se iba a dar… no somos amantes, pero nos encanta juguetear el uno con el otro.

- No quiero arriesgarte, no quiero herirte, no quiero corromperte, no quiero perderte… - Snape no sabía como advertirle a la chica de otra forma.

- Pues es demasiado tarde, nunca supe el significado de la frase "El placer puede ser doloroso" hasta que me tuviste por primera vez. Quiero reinventar esa frase… - Florence no quería evadir aquello ni un momento más, una vez que se propusiera atraparlo nada lo iba a hacer zafarse, ni siquiera el deseo de Snape de salvarla de la muerte segura de Lord Voldemort. Ella deslizó sus manos en el pecho del chico, sosteniéndose y apoyando su cuerpo sobre él, sin que el pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, sin valor para apartarla de él, era doloroso no poder dejar de pensar en la chica.

- No lo hagas, no soy el chico bueno para ti… - Dijo Snape suspirando con los ojos cerrados

- Tal como tu dijiste ¿Quién dijo que lo mejor es el bien? Yo no escogí fijarme en el chico malo… – Florence acarició su cuello con su boca, haciéndole perder la respiración por un instante.

- No somos amantes, no lo somos… - Dijo Snape repitiéndoselo.

- No lo somos, pero existe una conexión mas intensa entre nosotros… - Dijo Florence sintiendo el cálido aliento del chico sin poder evitar besarlo lentamente mientras el cedía a la tentación que ella le provocaba, ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía luchar contra lo que sentía por ella. Pues las palabras de Florence eran ciertas, para Snape, besar a aquella chica era un doloroso placer, pero no quería hacer nada para evitar nada.

- Soy un mago tenebroso… - Dijo Snape dejándose seducir, tratando de decir algo para detener a la chica, el no podía hacerlo.

- Si eres un mago malo tenebroso, quiero que penetres. Penetra en mi mente y descifra cada uno de mis pensamientos ¿qué puedes encontrar? Lo mismo que te digo ahora. No me dejes…

- Esto debe ser una locura. – Snape había caído de nuevo en la tentación de la joven chica que lo incitaba más y más a seguir con aquello que encontraba fascinante cada vez más. 

- Si sabías que era una locura, ¿porque me encerraste aquí? - Dijo Florence, mientras Snape acariciaba y revolvía el cabello de la chica, con sus rebeldes caricias.

- Porque no quería que Morgana e Iván te encontraran justo luego de haber hablado sus asuntos, los conozco. Se habrían enfurecido. – Snape olvidaba todo, para seguir con aquella chica. No había peligro, ella estaba segura en sus brazos, pero como el despertar de un sueño reaccionó, escuchó  las advertencias de Lord Voldemort en la oscuridad, vio en su mente esos ojos rojos llenos de maldad. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que le podía suceder a Florence y la apartó bruscamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Severus? – Florence lo miraba algo herida desde el otro lado.

- No puedo, Florence, No puedo. – Dijo Snape con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora, la chica lo miró de abajo hacia arriba – No, si puedo, no lo dudes. Pero no debo, no puedo permitirme hacerte daño.

-Ya decía, no me quieres ni tocar. – Florence respondió tristemente mientras recogía la capa del suelo. – Me voy, nos vemos mañana Severus.

- Entiendelo, no es por mi. – Snape se tumbó enojado en el sillón, mientras la chica salía de la sala.

            Florence estaba algo cansada al pisar la sala común. Su cabello estaba desordenado y sus ropas con signos de haber sido forzada, la varita también se le había quedado en donde Snape. La capa que se había puesto era de Snape.

- Solo a mí… - Se dijo irónicamente mientras avanzaba y descubrió a Morgana llorando en el piso. Muy cerca del lugar donde ella misma había llorado la primera vez en primer año. 

- ¿Solo a ti que? – Morgana levantó la cabeza.

- Solo a mi me pasan cosas extraña. Hablaba para mi misma… - Dijo Florence dándose cuenta de que había un pergamino a sus pies. Lo recogió y lo leyó:

_Para: Albus Dumbledore_

_Por medio de esta presente, yo el curador Paul Kiobe  pido  autorización para que la Señorita Morgana. B. Black Z.  se ausente de la Escuela de Magia para la realización de varias evaluaciones de rutina y general. El examen se realizará el 11 de Marzo del presente año, para ser evaluada por los curadores de San Mungo.  Agradeciendo su colaboración._

_Paul__ Kiobe_

_Director General del departamento de Urgencias Mágicas y Biológicas del Hospital San Mungo._

- Aparte de que eres una fenómeno, no perteneces a Slytherin, ¿también estás loca? – Dijo Morgana queriendo retomar un tono de burla que no logró. Florence miró con atención el pergamino, hablaba sobre una tal Morgana B. Black Z.

- ¿Morgana? – Preguntó Florence sin creerlo y muy atenta.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? Déjame en paz.

- ¿Conoces a alguien más que se llame Morgana como tu?

- No, aparte de la famosa Morgana de los tiempos de Merlín. ¿Porque lo preguntas? – Morgana respondió irónicamente de mala manera.

- Acabo de leer este pergamino y dice que una tal… "Morgana Black", necesita hacerse un examen general y de rutina.

- Eres una entrometida, busca tus asuntos. Dame eso – Morgana se levantó y tomó el pergamino bruscamente de las manos de Florence.

- Has ocultado 6 años tu verdadero apellido… - Florence parecía fascinada. - ¿Qué mas secretos puedes ocultarnos?

- Fuera de mi vista o te asesinaré. – Morgana arrugó el pergamino y lo metió en su bolsillo. – No es de tu incumbencia.

- Bien… - Florence olvidó que estaba cansada y que tenía sueño. – Suerte entonces mañana, ojala no estés embarazada de Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo dijiste? – Morgana estaba furiosa. - ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Por casualidad te escuché cuando pasaba de regreso…

- Jamás dije algo sobre Lucius, ¿Quién te lo contó? – Morgana estaba casi color tiza por lo pálida.

- Por casualidad lo escuché. – Dijo Florence en un silbido 

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – Morgana quería empujarla, pero ella representaba una amenaza para ella.

- Que me respondas una pregunta. ¿Eres familia de Sirius?

- ¿Cuántos Blacks crees que hay en Gran Bretaña? Si, es de mi familia. Pero no es de tú incumbencia mi vida familiar. – Morgana le dio la espalda dispuesta a retirarse 

- Ya que me vienes con esas asperezas, te deseo buenas noches – Florence usaba un tono para parecer una chica ingenua que jamás había tenido un mal pensamiento - Debo pensar en como va a reaccionar la gente al saber que eres la hermana perdida de Sirius Black.

- Cállate, no es verdad. No somos hermanos. – Dijo Morgana furiosa, lo último que quería era revelar la verdad sobre su vida frente a la chica a quien había odiado 6 años.

- ¿Entonces cual es la verdad? 

- ¿Me dejarás en paz?

- Si, por supuesto. – Florence se sentó en el sillón. - ¿Por qué te haces nombrar Morgana Zewell?

- Mi nombre real de nacimiento es Morgana Black, bueno, realmente es Morgana Bellatrix Kaia Geraldine Black-Zewell. Claro que mi madre lo recortó cuando mi padre nos abandonó y se fue con Kiki, su amante exótica. Allí adopté el apellido Zewell para todo.

- Vaya, tienes 4 nombres. – Florence se sorprendió - y yo quejándome de mi segundo nombre Marie. Bien… ¿Por qué te recortaron el nombre?

- Mi padre nos abandonó, mi madre fue la culpable de que se fuera. Mi madre se encargó de tratar de borrar todo lo que una vez fuera de Orion Black, claro… San Mungo tiene registros antiguos de mí, sigo siendo Morgana Black para ellos. Pero en los demás sitios llevo el apellido de mi madre. Mi madre odia el apellido Black.

- ¿Cuál es tu parentesco con Sirius?

- Realmente ninguno. Somos por sangre, primos. No trato con él mucho. Su familia es aceptable, pero el particularmente, es una anormalidad. Un Gryffindor, amante de los sangres sucias, desleal a su familia… ¿crees que voy a acercármele? Ni en chiste. 

- Prima de Sirius Black. ¿Quién más sabe de ello?

- Solo Iván lo sabe. No es nada importante… - Morgana bajó su cabeza estaba enojada su cara estaba roja.

- ¿Tanta vergüenza te da ser prima de Black?

- No, es que… no sabes lo que se siente… estar muriéndome de intriga. Podría estar embarazada del novio de mi hermana, ¿sabes? Eso es lo que realmente ahora me preocupa. – Soltó Morgana entre dientes tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Del novio de tu hermana? – Florence pensaba que era de Lucius y luego la llamó por su segundo nombre. – ¡Bellatrix!

- No me llames así, solo mi padre lo hacía. Solo mi padre puede llamarme así…

- ¿Si tienes un niño en tu vientre es de tu cuñado? – Florence aun no entendía que hacia Malfoy metido en la historia, el bebe no era de Ivan, ni de Malfoy sino del novio de su hermana.

- ¿Por qué me matas con esas preguntas? 

- Curiosidad, si me vas a decir algo es mejor que lo digas completo. – Florence la miró de nuevo.

- Si, el novio de mi hermana mayor. Me siento miserable, más miserable de lo que soy. Si alguna vez envidié algo de ti es que tienes una familia que te apoya en casi todo… pero ¿sabes? Yo no tengo eso, empezando por mi padre, quien nunca ha sido un padre para mí. – Morgana dejó resbalar unas lágrimas y Florence la miró extraño. Estaba dudando seriamente que si el sombrero seleccionador ponía a la gente Slytherin solo por necesitar terapias de familia o por de verdad ser ambiciosos como Salazar Slytherin.

- No somos tan desiguales, hemos tenido padres un poco decepcionantes – Florence sintió que tenía algo en común con esa chica.

- ¿Si? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Crees que por ser una Harrington vivo como una princesa en su palacio? ¿Crees que porque mi padre es millonario yo gozo privilegios? No, Morgana. Mi padre al igual que el tuyo ha resultado ser decepcionante también para mi, lo peor es que… no tiene motivos claros de porque es así conmigo.

- No sabía… - Morgana por primera vez miró a Florence como su igual.

- ¿Pensabas que yo era una consentida en un trono de oro? ¿Una prenteciosa y arrogante como mi familia?

- Si…

- Pues no soy como ellos, por eso no me quieren en su familia. Aunque no me quitaría el apellido, a mi padre la avergüenza por tenerme de hija, lo aseguro, es una tortura para él decir que soy de su familia. Si ser una Harrington es un castigo para él. Lo seguiré siendo hasta que me muera  – Florence estaba sonriendo cínicamente como si hablara con una vieja amiga.

- Luego de 6 años entiendo porque estás en Slytherin, Harrington. Pero no me caes nada bien, seas quien seas… - Morgana la miró seriamente sentándose contraria a ella

- ¿Tu hermana sospecha algo sobre su novio y tu?

- No, mi hermana está muy ocupada leyendo consejos de belleza, adulándose, que ni cuenta se da que su novio Lucius, anda buscando en donde pasar el rato y yo le dejé que llegara esto tan lejos. Siempre me recriminó ser más hermosa que yo, ¿de que le ha servido? Al final yo también estuve con su novio.

- ¿Tu hermana es novia de Lucius Malfoy? – Sencillamente el hecho de que Morgana se hubiese acostado con Lucius Malfoy, era ya sabido de acuerdo con lo que le había contado Severus, ¿pero era Malfoy novio de su hermana? ¿Quién era su hermana?

- Si, están comprometidos desde que salieron de Hogwarts. – Dijo Morgana explicándose.

- ¿Tu hermana era la chica prefecta y premio Anual Narcisa… Black? ¿Narcisa Black?  - Florence lo relacionó todo, la única chica que había sido novia de Lucius Malfoy era Narcisa, la chica rubia la cual la había recibido en la mesa Slytherin al ser seleccionada. Era rubia y hermosa, pero si algo no soportaba era andar cerca de sangres sucias.

- Si, Narcissa Zewell, aunque ella siguió usando el Black. Siempre tuvo mejores cosas que yo. Incluyendo un novio, atención y… ya sabes. La familia la adora. "Mira Lucius le compró a tu hermana esto, Mira Narcisa es la mejor de Hogwarts, Mira Narcisa aquello, Narcisa obtuvo esto…". Es una fortuna que solo estuve con ella en Hogwarts un año, como vez no somos una familia muy unida. Y si te hablo de mi otra hermana…

- ¿Tienes otra hermana? – Florence no le cabía mas nada en su cabeza.

- Bueno, tenía… - Morgana estaba un tanto amargada con aquella situación, tenía cara de estar probando algo ácido -  Mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo una sola vez en su vida, en desheredarla y borrarla del mapa. Andrómeda, es mi hermana mayor. Fue terrible cuando se enteraron que se había casado con un muggle. 

- ¿Se casó con un muggle? – Florence jamás se imagino a alguien familia de Morgana estar relacionado con algún muggle. De hecho saber que Morgana era prima de Sirius, le parecía muy asombroso.

- Si, un tal Ted. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Ted Tonks? Sin dinero, sin magia, sin reputación… así era Ted, así quedó Andrómeda. Ahora nuestra herencia será dividida en dos partes, al menos… eso es bueno. 

- Si tú lo dices… - Florence tenía cara extrañada.

- No se que hago hablando contigo de mi familia, luego irás a burlarte de mi. – Morgana replicaba – Y peor aun, te burlaras de haberme visto llorando.

- Bueno, tómalo como quieras. Interesante historia… ahora si me disculpas debo ir a dormir. – Dijo Florence levantándose.

- No le digas a nadie que soy familia de Black, o sea de Sirius. Es que…

- Si claro. – Florence ya había llegado a los dormitorios. Se acostó en su cama, se acordó de cuando fue al baile de San Valentín, Sirius temía que ella fuese amiga de Morgana, no quería hacer trato con ella si tenía que convencer a Remus de invitar a Morgana, simplemente porque  Morgana era su querida prima con la cual no se llevaba bien. 

- ¿Dónde has estado?  - Dijo Eileen en su cama.

- Ha sido una noche muy larga, por favor no me preguntes. – Florence se puso sus pijamas, se sentía feliz de que por fin dormiría en su cómoda cama. 

- Cuéntame mañana

- Así será… - Dijo Florence. Aquella noche fue fresca y placentera, al día siguiente se levantó para tomar un buen baño. Pensó ir al dormitorio de los chicos para cambiar la capa con Snape y para que le devolviera su varita, pero era muy temprano. No cargaba tampoco su insignia de prefecta, ni tampoco su varita, y llevaba una capa que no era de ella, la sacudió cuando se la puso debido al frío y un pequeño pergamino salió de él y cayó al piso. Lo levantó y lo leyo sin prestar mucha atención

_Para: Severus Snape_

_Hola querido. Me alegra haber recibido una respuesta tuya. No era lo que esperaba, pero el hecho de que te tomaras tiempo para escribirme esa nota, es un gran gesto. Necesito tu ayuda para pociones. Aquí en Rusia es dificilísimo, necesito tu asesoría, no sabes cuanto extraño mi hogar allá en Gran Bretaña. Lucius me ha contado de ti, me mantiene al tanto de todo.  No nos vemos  desde que nos vimos en los mundiales, luego de tanto tiempo sin verte fue como un reencuentro. Quizás los demás digan lo contrario, pero besarte es una de mis mas grandes glorias._

_            Parecerá tonto como una chica de 16 años puede extrañar a un chico que creció con ella hasta los 11 años, pero es así. Voy a ver si el próximo año a mi papá lo transfieren a Gran Bretaña, quizás así nos podamos ver y repetir alguno d esos encuentros. Sinceramente tuya_

_Diane Lee_

- ¿Quién demonios es Diane Lee? – Dijo Florence pegando un grito. Estaba confundida por aquella estúpida carta. Nunca había sabido que Snape había crecido su infancia con una chica, el hecho de imaginárselo con otra chica a la edad de 10 daba chiste. Lo peor era el beso, Snape le había mentido. Sentía como su enojo crecía y tenía ganas de matar a alguien, no sabía a ciencia cierta a quien.

- ¿Diane Lee? – Dijo Eileen bostezando – Creo que es la hija de Leonel Lee, el gran empresario Inglés, que señor tan brillante y correcto. Apareció en la publicación de…

- ¿Son millonarios? – Florence se volteó, sin ni siquiera decirle buenos días a su mejor amiga.

- No, son gente trabajadora y honrada. Tiene suficientes galeones. Supongo que si fueran millonarios ya los habrías escuchado. ¿Por qué tanto el interés?

- Es que… - Florence tenía el pergamino arrugado en sus manos. – Debería dejar de leer lo que no es mío. Esto me pasa por imbécil.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó Eileen.

- Nada, no me pasa nada. – Florence guardó el pergamino y fue a la sala común.

En la sala común solo había unos cuantos que se acababan de levantar, o que se estaban terminando de copiar una tarea. Eileen se estaba vistiendo. En una de las mesas Iván estaba hablando en voz baja con Ernest Wilkes, no parecían tan contentos que digamos. 

- Harrington – Dijo un chico de primer año – Ve al dormitorio de los chicos, Connie y Poaksey están peleándose con las varitas. 

- A eso voy. – Florence subió a los dormitorios de los chicos y encontró a un niño chiquito llorando en el suelo, estaba ensangrentado y herido. Uno más grande, era Connie, estaba riéndose con su varita, era de tercer año.

- Bien chicos, fuera de aquí. Connie no debes golpear a tus compañeros de casa. 5 puntos menos a Slytherin.

- No puedes quitarle puntos a Slytherin, maldita estúpida. – Dijo Connie groseramente. 

- Deberías lavar esa boca – Florence le sonrío cínicamente – Nadie me insulta en mis narices, es una lección. Es una vergüenza tenerte en Slytherin Connie. Edwards lleva a Poaksey a la enfermería no se ve muy bien. – Dijo Florence levantando a Poaksey y volteándose. Al salir del dormitorio volvió a bajar y vio a Snape hablando esta vez con Wilkes e Iván, al verla los dejó un momento.

- ¿Tienes buena memoria? Dejaste todo allá arriba. – Snape vacío uno de sus bolsillos. – Dejaste hasta tu varita. – Florence observaba que Wilkes y Lestrange la miraban con atención.

- Ah si, claro… por supuesto, claro que si. Toma tu capa  – Florence se desajusto la capa y Snape se la puso.

- Hey Harrington, lo más importante. – Snape volteó hacia la chica – Tu insignia.

- Es verdad. – Dijo Florence extendiendo su mano, pero Snape se acercó y pasó su cara cerca de su cuello como si fuera a besarla, metiéndole la insignia en uno de sus bolsillos con sus manos. Sin duda Wilkes y Lestrange quedaron atónitos, pero no dijeron nada. Florence  lo empujó bruscamente y respirando profundamente le dio la espalda sin decir palabra y subió al Gran Comedor antes de que algo más sucediese.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a esta niña hoy? – Snape estaba extrañado. 

- ¿Morgana es prima de Sirius? – Eileen casi se ahoga con su tostada a la hora del desayuno – A él no le debe agradar tampoco, porque ni ha hablado ni pío. Nunca pensé que…

- Yo tampoco, no se lo digas a nadie.

- Morgana te contó un secreto. Un secreto bien grande. – Dijo Eileen tomando a precioso y metiéndolo en uno de sus bolsillos.

- Hola Eileen – Dijo Remus Lupin saludando caballerosamente a su novia. - ¿Estarás ocupada el sábado? 

- Hay paseo a Hogsmeade. – Dijo Eileen.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Quisiera platicar contigo un poco, tenemos tiempo sin salir. Ahora sin actividades extra…

- Me parece bien Remsie – Dijo La chica sonriéndole.

- No me digas Remsie – Remus se sonrojó. – Entonces mañana.

Remus se alejó y los de Slytherin le echaban malas caras al igual que los de Gryffindor a Eileen.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca te has besado en público con Lupin, van a cumplir un año de novios y… - Dijo Tara susurrando al lado de ellas.

- Bueno… este… - Eileen miró nerviosa al plato – Solo nos hemos besado dos veces. Y es que…

- ¿Dos veces? – Tara gritó y todos quedaron en silencio mirándolas. Tara miró avergonzada y bajó la voz – Hasta pensé que ya tendrían relaciones.

- Esa eres tu Tarita – Dijo Dana con mala cara. En ese momento llegó Morgana sola y se sentó en la mesa con ellas.

- Ese no es tu problema Dana. Morg. ¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves fatal. – Dijo Tara preocupada.

- Hoy voy a San Mungo – Dijo Morgana.

- Tara, deberías tener cuidado – Dijo Dana comiendo un pastel mientras olvidaba su dieta - ¿Qué pasa si quedas embarazada? – Ante ese comentario Morgana se encogió más.

- No va a ocurrir, Spencer siempre se cuida, la otra vez…

- No voy a escuchar esto. – Dijo Florence levantándose – Si me quedó a escucharte tendré pesadillas con ese afeminado.

- Para tu información, virgen Harrington, el no es afeminado. Es un hombre verdadero y vigoroso… segundo, mejor vete. Te puedo perturbar tus inocentes oídos. – Florence la miró de mala manera y se fue con Eileen.

- Déjala, yo también quería irme – Dijo Eileen mientras iban hacia Adivinación – Imaginarme a Spencer sin túnica, debe ser más horroroso que dormir con Snape. – Florence sintió que la frente se le ponía roja y se cubrió la cara con el pelo para que no se notara tanto.

- Vaya comparación. No tiene nada que ver. – Dijo Florence tartamudeando.

- He oído rumores, parece que una chica de Slytherin se acuesta con Snape. ¿Quién será la pobre ciega?

- Basta – Dijo Florence sin contenerse.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No se desde cuando este colegio se transformó en un hervidero de chismes tontos y sexuales. Cada uno tiene vida privada ¿si? No es de nuestra incumbencia.

- No te das cuenta, nosotras dos somos las únicas que llevamos una vida decente, tu más que yo, sin duda. – Dijo Eileen sonriéndole.

- Búrlate – Dijo Florence irónica -  ya llegamos.

- Llegan temprano – Dijo Catterpole – Lástima que sus destinos… no… que tragedia. – Florence y Eileen se miraron indiferentes, ya estaban acostumbradas.

- Profesor, voy a morir la próxima semana. Desangrada en la torre de astronomía. Es mi predicción mas exacta – Dijo Florence entregando su pergamino de tarea.

- Le recomiendo que no juegue con el destino. Puedo ver su futuro…

- Dígame entonces que ve. Si sabe que no lo adivinaré, ¿porque no me dice?

- ¿Crees que es como leer un pergamino con instrucciones? – Preguntó el profesor. – Veo momentos, percibo sensaciones. Cosas que según las acciones que estás tomando harán que se cumpla tal como las veo.

- Basta – Dijo Eileen – ¿Que puede ver?

- Incierto, Harrington. Incierto. Periodo de oscuridad, estás sintiendo dolor. No perteneces a este mundo, porque nadie te quiere. Lo veo claro, será dentro de un tiempo más. Agonizas, gritas, es un dolor que no se puede soportar. Sangre y dolor, sangre, un dragón, es un dragón. – El Profesor Catterpole usaba un tono dramático. 

- Si, un dragón como el de mi medallón. ¿verdad? – Florence lo decía incrédula,

- No, no es plateado. Es negro y está temeroso. Veo sus ojos, el miedo. Mientras que él llega, el está allí. La tiene en sus brazos, se está desvaneciendo. Un pergamino pasa de sus manos a las de él. Otro grito de dolor, un respiro profundo… un aullido.

- ¿Qué mas? – Dijo Snape llegando como siempre muy despectivo. Adivinación no era su materia favorita.

- No veo mas nada. – Dijo Catterpole  - No puedo ver más. Usted me ha interrumpido, no soy capaz de ver más.

- Charlatán – Dijo Snape por lo bajo.

- 5 puntos menos a Slytherin – Dijo Catterpole sin importancia y Snape cerró los puños. Florence lo miró extrañada.

- No tenías que decir nada, ya hemos perdido muchos puntos. – Dijo Florence algo perdida.

- Claro señorita Prefecta perfecta. Como usted diga – Snape no estaba muy de humor, el Profesor Catterpole lo ponía de malas.

- No vengas con comentarios sarcásticos que no estoy de humor. Pillo mentiroso – Dijo Florence sin contenerse.

- ¿Crees que me importa lo que digas? Andas rara desde ayer, si estás enojada por…

- No sabes porque estoy enojada, no fue por lo de ayer. – Florence por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo miraba con odio. Eileen los miraba raro, no entendía nada de la conversación.

- Hablaremos después de clase – Snape la sujetó por el brazo mientras que Florence se apartó de él.

- No quiero más mentiras por parte tuya. – Florence estaba a punto de llorar pero le dio la espalda al irse con Eileen. Snape se alejó de ella. Se sentó solo, su pareja Morgana estaba camino a San Mungo.

- Bien, paga tus enojos conmigo. – Dijo Snape rojo de la furia también. Se sentó en el otro extremo. Vio en ese momento que llegaba Lily tomada de la mano con James.

- Potter es un idiota – Miró Eileen – Incluso Lily cree en él

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Lo vi de manos con esa chica de Ravenclaw Pauline, la chica de séptimo que es prefecta. Estaban muy sospechosos.

- Seguro exageras.

- Los vi juntos de manos y todos. – Dijo Eileen – Pobre Evans, cree que Potter es un santo. La engaña con otra.

- Que novedad – Dijo Florence sarcásticamente, aun estaba enojada por lo del pergamino.

- Hey Snape-grasiento, quítate de ese lugar. Allí vamos mi novia y yo. – Dijo James

- No me provoques Potter. – Dijo Snape sin mirarlo.

- Hey Snape-grasiento, ¿te gusta mi nueva novia? Apuesto a que nunca lograrás tener una parecida. Quizás termines casado con Dana "La Gorda come dulce" Rookson, huy que feo. – Dijo James burlándose.

- James basta, no molestes a Snape. – Dijo Lily.

- Pero Lily, Snape-grasiento se ha sentado en mi puesto favorito. Además…

- ¿Qué ha hecho Snivelly esta vez? – Preguntó Sirius llegando.

- No me llames Snivelly- Dijo Snape levantándose del lugar sacando su varita, mientras Catterpole ignoraba la situación viendo la bola de Cristal.

- Te llamo como quiero, Snivelly – Dijo Sirius mirándolo desde arriba, era un poco mas alto que el chico. – Hola pollita, ¿Cómo amaneces Florence?

- Igual que todos los días – Florence lo miró y empezó a sonreírle. Snape estaba en el camino de explotar y golpear a todo el mundo. – Dime Sirius, ¿eres como tu amigo Jimmy Jimmy Potter? – Dijo Florence sujetando sensualmente sus túnicas.

- ¿Por qué? – Sirius empezó a tartamudear, mientras que James y Lily la miraban con desprecio.

- Me han dicho que ustedes se la pasan con las chicas de séptimo, besándose y agarrándose de manos. Yo vi a James con Pauline de Ravenclaw en la torre de astronomía por ejemplo. – Florence le sonrío.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – James estaba enojado ahora – Que digo. Es mentira!

- James Potter, ¿Qué andabas haciendo con Pauline? – Lily lo soltó de la mano.

- Nada linda. Solo nos saludábamos.

- Oh si, saludos con besos apasionados y cochinos. ¿Ejercitando la lengua Potter? – Eileen empezó a reirse. Lily avanzó hasta James y le dio una bofetada. Justo en el momento que llegaba Remus Lupin.

- ¿De que me perdí?

- No mucho. – Dijo Eileen.

            Durante toda la clase en vezs de interpretar las visceras de murciélago que tenían como tarea, todos se lanzaban miradas fulminantes. Sirius sufriendo por haber sido avergonzado por su chica favorita, Lily al darse cuenta que James la había engañado, James enojado por haber sido descubierto, Peter estaba tratando de entender, Snape no entendía porque Florence casi lo golpea y Florence… pobre Florence, no prestó atención a toda la clase y estaba con mirada perdida en la ventana pensando lo peor, ¿Quién sería aquella mujer fatal llamada Diane Lee? Solo dos personas parecían estar felices, ellos eran Remus y Eileen quienes se miraban y se sonreían.

Floence salió de aquella clase con paso veloz seguida de Eileen, a mitad de camino fue detenida por Snape.

- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? – Snape parecía estar forzando los modales para que Eileen no sospechara. Pero Florence siguió su camino.

- ¿Pensé que andarías en la lechucería respondiendo tus cartas? – Florence por fin se detuvo.

- Disculpa Jordan, ¿me permites un momento a solas con Harrington? – Snape estaba que perdía los modales para empezar a gritarle.

- Bien, arreglen sus problemas. Sin asesinarse por favor. – Eileen siguió el camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Snape sujetó a Florence de un brazo y la encerró en el aula de Historia de la Magia que estaba vacio.

- ¿Por qué estás enojada? No te entiendo, me preocupo por ti y tu solo te sientes mal porque…

- No te preocupas por mi, maldito infeliz. Solo fuiste a Rusia a verte con la zorra esa, cuando por casualidad decidiste venir a salvarme de tu padre. ¿Por qué estabas en Rusia?

- No te entiendo. Te defendí… ¿y así me pagas? – Snape le reclamaba.

- Ah si, ¿Quién demonios es Diane Lee entonces? Vi tu pergamino. Ella fue tu primera "chica", jamás me contaste.

- Oh, eso…- Snape pareció acordarse de repente -  si ya recuerdo, dejé el pergamino en mi capa, y tu te llevaste mi capa con la carta en uno de los bolsillos.

- ¿Y Bien? ¿Qué me vas a decir?

- Ella… ella no es nada para mí. – Dijo Snape mirándola, diciéndolo con su voz gélida. – Eso fue hace mucho

- ¿Hace mucho? Los mundiales fueron hace poco tiempo. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, así me vayan a asesinar tus amiguitos los mortífagos.

- No se si quieras saberlo.  – Snape se sentó en uno de los pupitres bajando la mirada.

- Quiero saberlo Snape, quiero saber la verdad. Fuiste a verla, pero como me viste en peligro…

- No nos veíamos desde teniamos 11, pero cuando fui a Rusia a defenderte ocurrió todo. – Dijo Snape dudando y Florence lo miraba agudamente sin moverse. – Fui por ti allá. No quería que fueras. Tuve que rescatarte, no me lo perdonaría. Cuando me desaparecí del lugar donde te dejé, estaba a las afueras. Alguien me llamó por detrás, ella me reconoció. Estaba asustada también, me abrazó y nos ocultamos debajo de un aviso que se movía. Luego que pasó el peligro me invitó a su casa… no había cambiado nada desde que nos habíamos dejado de ver. Ella está loca por mi, pero yo nunca le presté mucha atención. – Snape miró los ojos de Florence temeroso. Ella lo miraba atenta e inmóvil, como si no pudiera respirar, con las manos aferradas a la pared donde se apoyaba.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Dónde están los besos gloriosos? – Dijo Florence sarcástica.

- Sus padres no estaban cuando llegó, y me ofreció para acompañarme de regreso. Le dije que no, ella me ofreció jugo de calabaza. No lo pensó mucho cuando cayó encima mío y nos besamos, no lo planifiqué, no significa nada para alguien como yo. Alguien sin corazón.

- ¿Estás nervioso solo por un par de besos? – Florence lo dijo con una voz ronca que no parecía de ella. - ¿Te acostaste con ella?

- Florence yo… - Snape vaciló, tenía la boca abierta pero no dijo nada.

- Dime – Florence le repitió.

- Si algo así, no lo recuerdo muy bien. No fue nada…

- ¿No fue nada? – Florence miró entonces con una furia jamás antes vista, pero antes de hacer algo cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas rebeldes corrieron por sus ojos. – Eso era lo que quería saber.

- Escúchame… - Snape la iba a sujetar del brazo.

- No me vuelvas a tocar, por favor. – Florence no usaba un tono brusco, sino más bien un tono calmado. Estaba enojada y dolida, pero estaba calmada, estoy podía doler mas que cien mil gritos. – Me voy.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Eso es todo?

- Me voy a almorzar. – Florence no lo quiso volver a mirar y se fue por el pasillo callada, con varias lágrimas en lo ojos. Se sentía traicionada y sola, era lo que había temido, ser herida mortalmente por alguien a quien le había abierto su corazón. Llegó al Gran Comedor y unos cuantos se le quedaron viendo.

- ¿Qué te hizo ese cerdo? – Dijo Eileen al ver a su amiga llorando en silencio. Daba pena verla así, se notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para guardarse aquel dolor.

- Nada, son cosas mías.

- Dime que pasa Florence. – Dijo Eileen esta vez gritándole. – Dime que te hizo y lo mato ya mismo.

- Nada. – Florence estaba aun serena. Justo en el momento que llegó Snape Eileen volteó a verlo. Llevaba una cara fúnebre, si bien no estaba llorando no parecía que la estaba pasando bien.

- Mira imbécil ¿que le hiciste a Florence? – Eileen se levantó al instante y todos voltearon. Snape no la miró y siguió de largo, no por ignorarla sino porque no tenía nada que decir.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué la hiciste llorar?

- Quítate de mi camino Jordan.

- No, no lo haré. – Sin pensarlo dos veces Eileen le dio una bofetada. Snape la sujetó para que no lo tocara más y la empujó, Eileen volvió adelante y le pegó esta vez un puño, el no hizo nada para detenerlo y ella los siguió golpeando. Hasta que Ivan la sujetó fuerte y la detuvo.

- Jordan te has vuelto loca. – Dijo Rosier mirándola raro.

- Vamonos Eileen, no te metas en líos. – Florence la sujetó del brazo. Ella accedió pero antes de irse amenazó al chico.

- No se que le hiciste pelo grasoso. Pero creeme que la vas a pagar. – Eileen se fue con Florence quien se había detenido de llorar.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Ahora los mensajes personales a cada uno de ustedes… 

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Hola que bueno saber de ti querida amiga. Esa era la canción "Demasiado". Bueno, tus deseos se han visto realizados. Porque hay un capitulo nuevo ahora que he regresado. Espero que te guste.

**Snapesita****:** Joo, si. Tengo mucho cuidado con lo de preñar a la gente. Pobre Morgana, es algo incomprendida. Tranquila no voy a hacer el próximo capitulo en un show de variedades, o sea nada de clubes, fiestas rave, ovnis, orgías, denuncias a la policia, cuando los animales atacan, chicos musculosos siendo salvavidas,  publicidad de cerveza, ni chicas en bikini de la nada. Lo único que consideraría son los salvavidas XD. Vi los actores, prefiero más al Sirius, porque el Lupin tiene cara de estreñido. Yo aun me imagino a Lupin como Ewan Mc Gregor y tienes razón, como Alan Rickman nadie! 

**DJGryffindor**: Belen, que gusto que estés reviewandome desde aquí. Gracias por tus comentarios y los comentarios anteriores que me habias enviado en fansdeharrypotter.net. Mil Gracias!!!!

**Arwen**** Black:** Aunque me escribiste en la otra historia, te envío el saludo desde aquí. Gracias por leer el fic. Voy a ver si dejo la historia de "El ritmo de la magia" unos dias mas y luego la quito, es que ya tengo mejores cosas para cambiarla. OK? Bueno entonces espero que te siga gustando la historia.


	14. El Ataque a Amethyst

Hola a todos. Al fin consigo un chance para publicar el nuevo capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado, porque cada vez las cosas se intensifican. Diría que falta mucho, pero a la vez falta poco. Capitulo 14 El Asalto a Amethyst 

- No debiste golpear a Snape. – Dijo Florence en la Biblioteca.

- Aun lo defiendes, quiero que me digas que te hizo ese inutil. – Dijo Eileen enojada

- No fue nada, no entiendes. Es algo que…

- ¿No confías en mi? – Eileen agarró un libro y lo lanzó al piso

- No es eso. – Florence apoyó su cabeza en la mesa – No quiero responder preguntas, solo quiero dejar las cosas seguir. – Florence estaba algo mejor allí mientras tomaba varios libros.

- Bien, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien Florence. – Dijo Eileen dudando. Ella levantó el libro y lo cerró en sus manos. Levantó la vista. Sirius Black había llegado frente a ellas.

- ¿Qué te hizo él? – Preguntó Sirius.

- Black, no comiences tu también…

- Quedé con ir con Remus al lago luego del almuerzo. Tenemos la tarde libre, tengo que buscar las plantas acuáticas en el lago que nos mandó la Profesora Bloom. – Dijo Eileen saliendo por la puerta dejando a Florece con el Gryffindor allí.

- Bien, no te podré acompañar. Me quedaré aquí. – Dijo Florence tomando uno de los libros de encantamientos.

- Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla en privado – Dijo Sirius a su oído y la chica lo evadió.

A la semana siguiente en el comedor llegó Morgana saltando de alegría.

- No puedo creerlo, mi vida no puede ser mejor. – Dijo sonriéndole a todos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Tara.

- No estoy embarazada, que alegría…

- ¿Tu sospechabas eso? – Dana casi lanza su pastel de crema lejos de ella.

- Si, tenía sospechas pero no lo estoy. Harrington ¿Por qué andas con esa cara?

- Déjala en paz no se siente bien. – Dijo Eileen mientras Florence la seguía ignorando.

- Oh Vamos Harrington, quita esa cara. El hecho de que no hayas tenido novio estos últimos 6 años, no quiere decir nada. – Dijo Morgana riéndose con Tara

- Déjala en paz – Dijo Eileen. Algunos de los otros chicos habían volteado a verlas discutir

- ¿Cómo ya saliste de tus problemas vas a comerte el mundo, Bellatrix? – Dijo Florence saliendo del silencio.

- ¿Bellatrix? – Tara miró extrañada.

- Cállate, no tienes derecho… eso es…

- Por cierto dile a tu primo Sirius que deje de perseguirme. – Florence logró lo que quería, todos voltearon a mirar a Morgana quien quedó en el aire sin nada que decir. Florence se levantó con una sonrisa, mientras Snape la miraba de una manera penetrante. Que vergonzoso fue que se descubriera la verdad sobre Morgana, todos molestaban a Sirius y a Morgana por haber ocultado el hecho de que eran primos. Las burlas y comentarios los perseguían y Morgana no hacía más que maldecir a Florence. Meterse con Florence sin motivo, era duramente pagado; sino que lo dijera Morgana.

            No había pasado 5 minutos de haberse ido con Eileen a la biblioteca donde estudiaban Transformaciones, cuando llegó Sirius Black buscando algo, al ver a Florence sentada cerca de una ventana al final, se acercó a ella. Eileen al verlo, supo que era la señal para irse.

- Creo que Remus me llama – Cuando Eileen se fue, Sirius Black se sentó frente a ella.

- No se que pasó entre tu y Snape. Pero se que estés sufriendo por él. Yo te dije que iba a ser así, mientras estés con él vas a sufrir. – Dijo Sirius botando aquellas palabras haciendo que Florence levantara la cabeza para verlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Florence lo tomaba muy indiferente, tenía trabajo que hacer.

- Te dije que hablaríamos en privado ¿Qué te hizo él? Sea lo que haya sido te demuestra que Snape no te ama linda. No te ama, el no conoce…

- Black. No necesito tus sermones. Ni que indagues o me enseñes lecciones sobre mi vida – Florence volvió calmada la vista al libro donde realizaba su tarea.

- Mírame a los ojos – Dijo Sirius sentándose frente a ella, puso su mano en su mandíbula y la obligó a verlo – Todo hubiera sido diferente si hubiéramos estado juntos. Pero elegiste mal, no hay ningún futuro con él. Hoy lo acabas de comprobar.

- ¿Quieres que ande contigo? Sirius, yo no te amo a ti. Eres atractivo y noble, pero yo soy una mala hierba para ti, no soy para ti. – Florence de buena manera detuvo a Black de andar sosteniéndole la mandíbula.

- Ese miserable te ha hecho pensar que eres una mala hierba. Pero yo se que eres una buena chica deseosa de ser amada. – Dijo Sirius sujetando su mano, Florence se echó hacia atrás.

- No es así. – Dijo Florence desafiante.

- Dame lo que quiero Linda, y quedarás convencida. – Dijo Sirius jugueteando con sus manos en la mesa.

- ¿Y que quieres tu? – Dijo Florence mirándolo agudamente.

- Quiero… tenerte y probar tus labios. – Dijo Sirius mirando sus ojos. Florence no entendía que ocurría con ella, allá abajo había un chico que la había destrozado y traicionado, pero aun así no podía serle infiel. Sirius era increíblemente sensual y uno de los chicos más codiciados, estaba a sus pies. Pero jamás lo vería de otra forma como el arrogante amigo de James.

- No creo que sea posible Black, contigo tampoco tengo un futuro. Es mejor que me dejes en paz. – Dijo Florence arrimándose hacia otro lado.

- ¿Por qué no me delataste? – Preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Delatarte? No entiendo, que voy a delatar de ti.

- Ayer dijiste a voz enérgica que Bellatrix y yo somos primos, pero… no le has dicho a nadie que yo soy…ya sabes lo que soy.

- ¿Qué tu eres gay? – Florence miraba sin humor al chico.

- No, que soy animago.

- Si me sigues molestando, se lo diré a Dumbledore. 

- Confiésate, no me has delatado porque sientes algo por mí. – Dijo Sirius deseoso de escuchar algo afirmativo.

- No Sirius, te equivocas. No te he delatado, porque no lo vi importante y no creo que pueda ganar algo con eso. Con Morgana es diferente, lo dije porque estaba enojada y ella se merecía aquel bochorno, a Felicia por haberme retado. Florence Marie Harrington jamás ataca sin motivo. 

- ¿A Felicia? ¿Qué…? – Sirius no entendía.

- Yo fui quien entró a su sala común y robé esa carta, fui yo quien regó el chisme de su estúpida carta. – Dijo Florence – Una lección para Felicia, su vida quedó arruinada.

- No pudiste haber sido tú. – Sirius estaba confundido – Digo, algo raro pasó, varios aseguraron que fui yo quien robó los diarios y estuve en el dormitorio de las chicas e hizo eso, y… ¿Cómo hiciste parecer eso?

- He ahí mi más brillante secreto, si tu puedes transformarte en perro ¿porque no yo podría escurrirme en su sala común?, si tu casi matas a Snape con una broma, ¿porque yo no puedo causar problemas en Gryffindor?, si tu puedes desearme, tengo libertad para rechazarte.

- Es verdad, eres como una… - Sirius retrocedió - … eres una chica misteriosa y profunda, siempre logras lo que quieres. Me maldigo a mi mismo por desear tenerte. No entiendo lo que hiciste para entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Ni creas que te lo diré – Florence estaba calmada escribiendo el ensayo de su tarea.

- ¿No significo nada para ti? Eres una hechicera de la oscuridad.

- Creo que deberías hablar con algún curador de San Mungo, estás bajo una maldición o algo por el estilo. Estás medio loco ¿Cómo puedes amarme? ¿No ves todo lo que he hecho contra ti? ¿No ves que no te amo? ¿No ves que no te merezco?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me envuelves con tu sombra y quiero que me condenes, si alguna vez quisieras verme caer y destruirme, solo debes amarme y ahí lo tendrás.

- Basta, no sigas con tu cuento tonto de lágrimas y amarguras. Siempre manifiestas lo que tú sientes, no tomas en cuenta lo que yo siento.Y me doy cuenta que todo el tiempo es así, no importo yo sino complacer a los demás. No puedo satisfacer a todo el mundo. Si me culpas por no amarte y por tener una vida miserable, estás equivocado. No tengo nada que ver con tu soledad, tu elegiste sufrir por mi.

- ¿Por qué pienso en ti en las noches cuando no puedo dormir? ¿Por qué no me puedo olvidar de ti?  - Sirius alzaba la voz cuando Florence se dio cuenta que todos los estudiantes voltearon, algunas chicas se rieron y otras la miraron asesinamente, despreciar al "Popular Black" traía malas consecuencias. Incluso sus compañeros de casa estaban riéndose, Severus Snape acababa de entrar con Iván y la miraba asesinamente.

- No tengo respuesta para ti, Black. Tampoco es mi culpa, quiero que quede claro que no soy culpable de la miseria que vivas tú o alguien. Solo soy responsable por mi vida.

- No se, espero que algún día luchar contra viento y marea, de sus frutos. Porque nunca me rendiré. Siempre te amaré - Sirius la miró algo dolido, cualquier otra chica habría corrido conmovida a sus brazos a besarlo, pero Florence no. Sirius se fue rápidamente, mirando de mala manera a Snape.

- Siempre he opinado que Florence y Sirius hacen linda pareja, ¿a que no? – Dijo una niñita de segundo año a su mejor amiga de Ravenclaw, al siguiente instante se escuchó una explosión explosión, salía humo de la varita de Snape y la pobre niña estaba camino a la enfermería. Snape tuvo que pagar aquel error con un mes detenciones; mientras que en su sala común varias horas después Florence llegaba algo cansada. Al entrar descubrió a varias chicas chismeando.

- Allí viene la rompecorazones de Slytherin – Dijo Tara riéndose con una risa tonta.

- No me da gracia. Sirius no me deja de molestar y tu Eileen Ebony Jordan – Dijo Florence apuntando con su dedo a Eileen – Me dejaste sola con ese.

- Eso es amor y no me puedo interponer. – Dijo Eileen sonriendo. – El tiene razón, deberías andar con él. No tienes más compromisos, además seriamos el cuarteto feliz de Hogwarts. Dos Slytherins con dos Gryffindors.

- Me das ganas de vomitar – Dijo Morgana – Ustedes dos son anormales.

- Cállate Bellatrix – Dijo Florence – Eileen, no. No quiero a Black, por más que insista y por más que sea perfecto. ¿Podré vivir tranquila?

- Que suerte, puedes rechazar chicos – Dijo Dana tristemente – Yo me conformo con lo poco que me salga. 

- Si, eres una de las chicas más lindas y desaprovechas tu tiempo con el Quidditch y los estudios, no digo que salgas con Black, pero deberías distraerte con algún chico. – Dijo Tara. 

- Gracias por sus consejos, chicas. Pero no los necesito. – Dijo Florence sentándose en el sillón.

- Florence, no es por nada. Pero Tara tiene razón, las chicas te envidian y tu solo andas…

- Ando en lo que me importa. No soy una rompecorazones, no soy una chica que sale con chicos diferentes siemrpe, no soy ese esterotipo de la popularidad: Simplemente soy yo.

- Engreída y con unas ganas de ser el centro de los chismes. – Dijo Morgana con una mirada fugaz.

- No, no me gusta ser el centro de los chismes. Solo quiero paz, tranquilidad y seguir adelante – Dijo Florence cuando la pandilla de Slytherin irrumpió con risas.

- Snape, estás cruzando la línea entre ser ermitaño y ser un Don Juan. Tiene a Diane Lee a raya y deseosa. – Dijo Evan Rosier leyendo alegremente una carta.

- Dame acá, no seas entrometido. Son mis asuntos privados. – Dijo Snape tratando de alcanzarlo, pero sus compañeros lo sujetaban.

- Hey chicas, adivinen – Dijo Ivan llegando al lado de Morgana – Severus tiene novia.

- Es mentira – Dijo Snape mirando a Florence, pero ella no se preocupaba en mirarlo. – Métanse en sus asuntos

- Si bien hablábamos de la aburrida vida amorosa de Harrington, creo que ese sería mejor tema. ¿Cómo se llama Snape? – Dijo Morgana.

- Evan leyó la carta, dinos un poco – Dijo Ernest sonriendo.

- Bueno, aquí la tengo – Dijo Evan sacando un pergamino pequeño. – Voy a leerlo para que ustedes me digan.

- Dame eso – Dijo Snape enojado, pero Iván y Ernest lo volvieron a sentar en el sillón.

- Cálmate Severus, Slytherins escuchen esto – Dijo Evan, justo cuando Florence se levantó no quería escuchar aquello.

- Florence, quédate aquí. Si Sirius te vuelve a proponer matrimonio no te podré salvar… o seré tu dama de honor. – Dijo Eileen mientras Florence se sentó a regañadientes con cara de poco amigas, mientras Snape trataba de quitarle la carta a Evan.

- No leas eso. Eso es mío – Decía Snape mientras sus amigos lo inmovilizaban.

- Leelo – Dijo Tara

_Para Severus Snape_ – Empezó Evan riéndose 

_Querido Severus, ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? ¿Por qué te preocupas? No se porque haces de todo esto un escándalo, todo está bien. No le diré a nadie que estuvimos juntos, pero es imposible contener todo lo que me hiciste sentir. ¿Quién te enseñó todo eso? _

- Wow – Dijo Tara chillando de emoción – Snape, siempre pensé que eras virgen.

- Cállate Ustinov – Dijo Snape con los colores subidos. Florence miraba el fuego pero aquellas palabras habían taladrado sus oídos. 

- Sigue, que está bueno. – Dijo Morgana soltando por primera vez en su vida una risa chillona y tonta.

            _Me extraña la carta que me mandaste ayer, parece que estás algo enojado conmigo por alguna razón. Quizás es porque no estoy allá contigo, pero prometo buscar un chance para poder verte. Vernos frente a frente, acercándonos cuerpo con cuerpo. No se si lo he mencionado, pero una noche de pasión animal y salvaje no se olvida tan fácil. Nunca pensé que pudiéramos llegar a tales niveles, pero mejor no sigo, me ruborizaría si alguien estuviera leyendo esto._

_            Lucius me contó que andas medio raro, según algunas personas andas medio enamorado. ¿Esos rumores son ciertos? No me digas que estás enamorado de mí. No eres el primero que cae sin remedio ante mi belleza, que  unido a tu vigor nos hace invencibles. _

_            No puedo evitar pensar en ti, desde los 11años ansiando verte y justo cuando menos lo espero apareces en Rusia, en los mundiales. Te reconocí antes de lo que imaginas. Me sentí celosa, lo admito, cuando te vi a lo lejos con aquella chica de cabello negro, a pesar del caos en que estábamos me di cuenta, estabas muy unido a ella y creo que la besaste, pero luego en mi casa supe que eras  mío. Te logré atrapar, te logré embobar, te tuve para siempre, mi objetivo de meterme por tus ojos funcionó. Ella nunca te podrá tener como yo, ella no es más que una ilusión. ¿Quién es ella? Tan lejos llegaste hasta allá por ella, pero ya te recuperé._

_            No quiero presionarte más, se que no te gusta ser molestado, mi chico gruñón. Me haces temblar en cualquier parte, por siempre serás mío, yo siempre seré tuya._

_Diane Kira Lee_

Florence sentía que una espina se le clavaba en el corazón, ya no odiaba tanto a Snape, como odiaba a esa pretenciosa de Lee, ¿quién rayos era ella? La había visto en los mundiales, pero Florence a ella no, sin conocerla la había insultado, la había llamado ilusión, pero ella no era ninguna ilusión. Tenía ganas de mandarle un vociferador a esa, por haberla insultado, por… tantas cosas pero se contuvo. 

No se dio cuenta que los chicos tenían carcajadas sonoras y ella estaba allí callada entre ellos. Snape estaba golpeando a Evan por la cara, mientras todos reían. Morgana no se podía contener, mientras Eileen miraba poco a gusto, sonriendo vagamente. Mientras Dana y Tara se caían al suelo. Morgana no pudo evitar mirar a Florence de nuevo.

- Eh! Harrington, ¿no te pareció gracioso? Mira, esto no es un velorio.

- No, pero podría ser el tuyo – Florence se levantó y olvidando las reglas, apuntó con la varita y le lanzó una llama de fuego cerca, quemando en llamas una de las mesitas.

- Vaya genio – Dijo Morgana exaltada resbalándose sobre Dana y Tara.

- Oye, Snape, nos has mostrado un lado poco usual tuyo. ¿Quién era la otra chica?

- NO ES ASUNTO SUYO – Dijo Snape enojado y largándose a los dormitorios. Florence se preguntaba si algún día volvería a verse con esa tal Diane Lee

            Aquello era demasiado, Florence estaba enojada por ser burlada en frente por una chica desconocida. Mientras Snape se fue enojado a su dormitorio, era terrible porque aquella mañana había recibido la lechuza mientras desayunaba y  Evan la tomó antes que él. Había pasado lo que menos quería: que Florence oyera aquella carta.

Por otro lado, si bien Florence no hablaba con Snape, no lo trataba mal, se hablaban en clase para las tareas pero nada profundo ni personal, evitando su mirada y tratándolo como a uno más, cosa que hería el orgullo del chico. Snape trató de acercársele, de seducirla o de volver a jugar con ella para que volviera a su lado y poder tenerla, pero ella no se dejó y sabía como ponerle fin. Aunque lo deseaba y quería estar a su lado, el dolor de haber sido traicionado no la dejaba, eran los golpes de la vida que debía llevarse y aprender. Podía perdonarlo, pero nunca se lo haría saber, ¿Qué clase de chica se pondría en aquella posición?

Pensar que estaría alejada de Snape toda su vida, era pensar equivocadamente. Por algún u otro motivo, siempre estaría a su lado, incluso al terminar las clases. Snape no fue capaz de perder el orgullo para escribirle alguna carta pero si para aparecerse en su vida de otras formas. 

            Por aquellos días Amethyst la prima mayor de Eileen cumplía años y su familia decidió hacer una fiesta por todo lo grande, como era de suponer. Eileen se encargó de invitar a Florence, quien aceptó ir sin pareja; mientras que Eileen fue con Remus, quien se encargó de llevar a sus amigos. El día indicado llegó y para poder ir a la fiesta Florence tuvo una fuerte pelea y discusión de su padre, pero ya no le extrañaba porque logró su objetivo. Eileen llegó por ella a su casa en el coche de su hermano, era un coche mágico que podía ir por caminos secretos y tenía más espacio en el interior para ir más cómodos.

- Estoy emocionada, Amethyst está lista y su casa quedó bien decorada – Dijo Eileen tomando su poción medicinal. – Quedé con Remus de encontrarme allá.

- Eso significa que tendremos que soportar a sus horrorosos amigos. – Dijo Florence mirando hacia la ventana. 

- No te preocupes, nada es perfecto. – Dijo Eileen – Ojala los otros chicos vengan.

- ¿A quien más invitaste? – Preguntó Florence.

- Mi prima invitó a casi toda la casa Ravenclaw, y algunos Hufflepuffs. Por mi parte invité a Dana quien se encargó de invitar a Ernest, quien traerá a su pandilla. Invité a Tara, pero me aseguró que Spencer el profesor, no iría. – Dijo Eileen.

- Que grandiosa noticia. – Dijo Florence sarcástica. - Si invitas a Ernest, traerá a Iván y si Ivan viene traerá a…

- ¿Snape? – Preguntó Eileen.

- No, me refería a Malfoy. Ese chico está todos los eventos sociales buscando que hacer.

- No te preocupes. Estarás conmigo, seremos inseparables. – Dijo Eileen abrazándola. – Mira ya llegamos.

            La casa era una residencia cómoda digna de un mago de buena posición. Una fiesta como otra más, aunque no sería la última a la que iría. Florence llegó con Eileen y fueron bien recibidas, Remus besó a Eileen cuando se vieron tras un abrazo duradero se separaron. Sirius Black estaba en el jardín exhibiendo su nueva moto voladora, mientras que Peter estaba sentado en un rincón hablando con Felicia quien tenía cara de andar amargada. James Potter andaba del brazo con Lily y era el centro de todas las conversaciones. Todo parecía normal, junto con la música y los aperitivos, pudo observa que Tara había venido bien vestida y estaba calentando motores con Gary Hurrigan el novio de Arabella Figg. 

- Que lugar tan ameno – Dijo Eileen mientras la música subía de nivel. Un ruido se escuchó y las puertas se abrieron: La Pandilla de Slytherin había llegado. Venía Evan Rosier solo, Wilkes venía con Dana, Iván iba con Morgana, detrás algo rezagado venía Snape solo. Venían todos vestidos de negro y con miradas de orgullo. Aquí comenzaba la aventura, luego de un rato Eileen escuchó una de las canciones románticas y sacó a Remus a bailar, quien iba con ella tomándola de la cintura. Florence se quedó sola en una de las sillas moviendo los pies al compás de la música, mirando a las parejas bailar. Viendo bochornosamente como Gary Hurrigan se besaba cochinamente con Tara en el centro de la pista de baile, mientras que Lily le sonreía a James mientras el la guiaba por la melodía abrazados. Era un ambiente romántico con la cumpleañera: Amethyst bailaba en un lugar visible y estaba pendiente de que su fiesta saliera bien. Florence recibió varias invitaciones para bailar y a la final aceptó ir a bailar con un chico de Ravenclaw que le pisaba los pies y la apretaba mucho, y lo peor era que más bajito que ella. Luego de bailar una pieza salio de la sala y fue a otro salón donde la gente hablaba y reía, se sentó en uno de los sillones apartados y miró el techo recostándose.

- Que mala suerte la mía – Se dijo bajito para ella. Cuando bajó su cabeza encontró a Severus Snape frente a ella con una cerveza de mantequilla. No se había percatado de su presencia hasta que se miraron por un segundo, Florence volteó evitando su mirada. Pero volvió a verlo y esta vez el evitó su mirada. Anduvieron un cuarto de hora con ese jueguito tonto de miradas, hasta que Florence se levantó del asiento y salió caminando a la terraza del segundo piso, sentía que alguien venia detrás de ella. Al llegar a la terraza confirmó que Snape la seguía. Ella trató de evadirlo, pero tal fue el esfuerzo, que terminó tropezándose con él. Se miraron cerca y nadie dijo nada.

- Hola – Florence rompió el silencio sin tener nada planificado. Tenía tanto tiempo sin estar cerca de su amigo, y aun lo consideraba un amigo.

- Hola Harrington – Snape la miró ansioso, tenía tanto tiempo sin haber estado frente a aquellos ojos que lo seducían. – Veo que andas por aquí.

- ¿Me seguías? – Florence lo miró inquisidoramente, revelando el motivo de haberlo saludado.

- No, para nada. – Mintió rápido el chico. - Solo buscaba aire y… ya sabes.

- ¿Ya encontraste aire? – Florence se lo dijo burlonamente. 

- Mas o menos – Snape la empujó y se acercó más a ella cuando una pareja que estaba atrás de ellos pasaba rápidamente y bruscamente. 

- Pensé que vendrías acompañado. – Dijo Florence – Quizás por una chica llamada Diane Lee.

- No – Dijo el chico burlándose – Vengo solo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nací solo, y voy a morirme solo. No disfruto de las compañías mucho. – Dijo Snape caminando junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces caminando junto a mi? – Florence lo miraba seriamente.

- Ver si esta noche tengo suerte y logro pasar más tiempo contigo sin que me evites.

- Creo que fui clara. – Dijo Florence mirándolo despectivamente pero ocultando una sonrisa.

- Se que fue un error, pero el tiempo pasa Harrington. – Dijo Snape – Me prohibiste que te volviera a tocar y eso ha sido un castigo para mí.

- Puedes buscarte un de esas baratas rameras que hasta te hacen favores de gratis. - Dijo Florence amablemente con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz. 

- ¿Te duele aun? Por eso me tratas así…

- ¿Dolerme? Te equivocas. Así me di cuenta pronto de que clase de hombre eras, a la primera oportunidad caes frente a una tentación. – Dijo Florence mirándolo con orgullo y despectiva.

- Creo que he cambiado un poco. Si me hubieras dicho esto antes de esta manera, te habría mandado al infierno, te hubiera arreglado con una maldición. Ahora te tengo mas paciencia, niña.

- No pido que tengas paciencia conmigo. Si intentas arreglarme, me darás un motivo suficiente para partirte en dos tal como he querido. – Florence lo siguió mirando indiferentemente y Snape soltó una carcajada. - ¿Qué es lo chistoso?

- Tratas de engañarme, decirme palabras duras, cuando lo que más deseas es volver a mis brazos. Quisieras volver a besarme, que te besara de nuevo, quisieras volver a las caricias, quisieras que yo vuelva a tenerte. – Dijo Snape y Florence se le acercó sin palabra y le lanzó una cachetada.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar en ello? – Florence tenías las mejillas rojas. Snape se aseguró de que nadie los veía y la sujetó por detrás.

- Pues estamos de acuerdo los dos, ninguno quiere admitirlo. Pero yo también te deseo, Florence. – Dijo Snape cerca de su oído mientras ella forcejeaba inútilmente, si Snape se proponía a inmovilizarla no podría evitarlo, debido a su fuerza y a porque bobamente ella ansiaba secretamente volver a sentir alguna caricia vaga de Snape. 

- No sabes cuanto te odio, te odio Severus Snape. No soy una chica tonta tras ti. – Dijo Florence cuando Snape la dejó en paz, pero eso no era el final. Snape la atrajo hacia él cara y a pocos centímetro de que sus bocas se encontraran. 

- Pídeme lo que sea, y te lo daré. – Dijo Snape tratando de acercarla más

- Quiero que me dejes en paz. No me dejaré burlar dos veces por ti.

- No me estoy burlando de ti. – Snape se acercó y le robó un beso. Ella lo rechazó y lo empujó, el se quedó sonriendo. Florence estaba temblando y no era debido al frío. 

- No sabes pedir perdón. No entiendes de sentimientos…

- Pues nunca entendí de sentimientos hasta que te conocí, incluso dejo de conocer como funcionan muchas veces. – Dijo Snape apoyado en el balcón de la terraza bajo la clara noche con luna creciente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Florence.

- Si me odiaras ya te habrías ido. – Snape le volvió a sonreír malvadamente. – Si quieres más formalidad entre los dos te la daré… Perdoname.

- ¿Tú pidiendo perdón? – Florence empezó a reírse burlonamente.

- Si, y si alguien se entera vamos a tener problemas. – Dijo Snape observando alrededor, estaban todos solos. Los demás estaban adentro, o abajo en la piscina. Florence se acercó y se alineó al lado de él. El mantuvo distancias y las siguió observando.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a perdonar? – Dijo Florence seria de nuevo.

- No se, algo. Ese algo que me trajo esta noche aquí, cuando planeaba quedarme en casa. Si no me importaras, no te habría buscado y te habría ignorado. De hecho lo hubiera hecho, pero no pude… aun pienso que eres una maldición y una obsesión en mi cabeza, quería olvidarte y era imposible sacarte de mis pensamientos. – Dijo Snape en un tono frío y gélido, pero mirándola con ojos deseosos.

- Solo me quieres para que vuelva a entretenerte. – Dijo ella captando su mirada. – Nunca fuimos amantes.

- Quiero que seamos amantes, quiero que seamos todo. – Dijo Snape – Así nadie podrá meterse en mis ojos. Teniéndote jamás podré volver ver a nadie más, porque no lo necesitaría.

- No seré tu amante solo por evitar que alguien más se ponga frente a tus ojos. Ya eres lo suficientemente grandecito

- Admito que fue un error. – Snape se detuvo en seco, aquello era demasiado para su orgullo. Pero debía decidir entre su orgullo o la chica.

- No me vuelvas a matar, Severus. Si lo haces, te maldeciré. – Dijo Florence mientras se dejaba atraer de nuevo a los brazos del chico, quien la sujetaba por la cintura. Ella aun se rehusaba. 

- No te voy a matar. Si sientes que estás muerta, llámame y te traeré a la vida. – Dijo Snape besándola de nuevo, pero esta vez fue más apasionado pues la chica si respondió a sus caricias y pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Pero ella lo volvió a apartar, y miró hacia el cielo estrellado y el miró al cielo junto a ella, apoyando cabeza en sus hombros y abrazándola por detrás, mientras ella sujetaba sus manos. No quería que aquel momento terminara, secretamente había deseado estar con él desde el principio, había deseado volverlo a tener. Pero aun en su corazón había una inseguridad. 

- Ven, vamos a donde los demás. – Dijo Snape tomándola de la mano.

- ¿Estás loco? No me apures, suéltame. Alguno de tu pandilla podría verte. – Esta vez era Florence quien decía aquellas advertencias, los papeles se habian invertido. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás, vieron a Eileen hablando con la pandilla de Gryffindor, cada uno en su asunto. Morgana fijó su mirada en Florence de nuevo, era una mirada de odio. Ella caminó y se apartó de Snape y fue con Eileen, el la siguió observando desde lejos vigilante, mientras Eileen hablaba con ella. Todo parecía normal, a excepción del show que Morgana e Iván armaban.

- Ven, vamos a solas te va a gustar. – Decía Iván besando a Morgana. 

- Deja el fastidio – Decía Morgana tratando de apartarlo. 

- Desde que andas aprendiendo cosas mas avanzadas no pasas casi tiempo conmigo…

            El resto de las cosas eran normales, Florence subió por un pasillo y entró a uno de los baños, descubriendo a Lily a James en plena acción.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lily estaba casi sin túnica y James estaba sobre ella. Lily estaba besando a James también.

- Oh, lo siento chicos. Veo que no pierden el tiempo. – Dijo Florence cerrando la puerta de nuevo y riéndose. Era verdad, aquellos adolescentes con hormonas desbocadas no encontraba descanso, incluso la santurrona de Lily Evans. Pensaba en el chisme que tenía para acabar con la imagen limpia de Evans cuando tropezó con un hombre de capucha y mascara blanca.

- Oh, Florence, que placer me da verte de nuevo. – Dijo La voz de Lucius Malfoy, mientras se quitaba la mascara. – Veo que andas por aquí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – Dijo Florence retrocediendo – Casi me asustas.

- Dime Lucius. Pues venía a calentar las cosas y a divertirme un poco. Alguien perverso como yo necesita distracción, mejor de lo que pensaba. Estás aquí. – Dijo Malfoy avanzando hacia ella. 

- No pienso corresponder a tus deseos Malfoy. – Dijo Florence dándole la espalda.

- Me tienes esperando como a una bestia hambrienta, desde que tenías 10 años y eras una inocente niña, mientras pensabas en juegos yo te ansiaba, esa vez que te vi en la estación del tren, quise raptarte y hacerte mía. He buscado alguien como tu y no he hallado a nadie, nadie me ha dejado satisfecho. Quisiera tenerte ahora mismo y te haría cosas impensables.

- Me causas repugnancia Malfoy – Dijo Florence caminando hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Eso crees? – Dijo este sujetándola – Deberías tener cuidado, se mucho de artes oscuras, podría dar en el clavo y hacer que despiertes de repente en mi cama sin saber que ha pasado.

- No me toques. – Dijo Florence empujándolo y lanzándolo a un lado, era extraño que si pudiera empujar a Lucius con fuerza, mientras que con Snape no se lograba mover. Creo que todo radicaba en la voluntad, de verdad odiaba aquel rubio de ojos grises que se había metido con su mejor amiga y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para decirle que la iba a tener y la trataba de intimidar con su poder e influencia. Sabía lo que había hecho con Morgana Bellatrix y no quería ni saber.

- Ya verás, algún día Florence. – Dijo Malfoy caminando por el corredor. Florence se quedó paralizada un rato y luego descubrió a James ya  Lily detrás de ella, los miró extrañada y se fue de allí. Regresó a donde estaba Eileen. Había una pelea armada.

- Si vuelves a tocar a mi Tara te irá mal. Imbécil – Dijo Evan Rosier dándole con los puños a Gary Hurrigan.

- Tara no es tuya, ella es mía. – Decía Gary – Me dijo que me amaba…

- Bobolongo, tu que le crees… - Dijo Evan – Ella es de mi propiedad.

- Evan, déjalo. No le hagas daño. – Decía Tara preocupada – Basta, no peleen, no se hagan daño.

- Cuando les va a decir que eres propiedad del Profesor Spencer – Dijo Florence a Tara por lo bajo y ella la miró con cara de poca amigas. Fue cuando Evan perdió el descontrol y sacó su varita.

- Voy a asesinarte – Dijo Evan apuntando a Gary.

- No harás tal cosa. – Dijo Lucius Malfoy con su mascara para no ser reconocido, venía detrás con 5 encapuchados más – Chico Tonto.

- Pero… - Evan miró a Lucius y se quedó aturdidos.

- Somos vasallos del Señor Oscuro, Gloria a nuestro amo, Principe de la Oscuridad – Dijo Lucius Malñfoy, mientras los chicos empezaron a gritar y a correr espantados, pero otros 10 mortífagos vestidos de negro y con mascaras blancas como la tiza llegaron al encuentro. Florence se ocultó bajo el sillón y lanzó a Tara al suelo, sacó su varita.

- ¿Qué hacen estos aquí? – Dijo Tara en lágrimas.

- Gracias por calentar los humos Tarita – Dijo Florence viendo como se enfrentaban a los mortífagos inútilmente. – Deberíamos salir de aquí.

            Lo que había sido una fiesta amena, se convirtió en un hervidero de gritos de terror, la Marca tenebrosa apareció en el cielo de un color verde y los mortífagos parecían buscar algo y divertirse causando caos y horror. Estaban torturando a Gary Hurrigan, mientras otros más torturaban a los hijos de muggles. Florence salió de su escondite y trató de salir pero uno de ellos la jaló por uno de los cabellos y la lanzó al piso. 

- Te encontré, maldita zorra, nuestro amo nos ha tenido hartos buscándote – Dijo la voz ronca detrás de ella.

- Muérete – Florence lanzó un hechizo paralizador, pero no le funcionó bien. El mortífago la arrastró y ella le mordió la mano y este chilló de dolor.

- "Crucio" – El mortífago chilló de nuevo de dolor. Y Cayó al piso gritando, alguno de sus compañeros se dieron cuenta. Ella corrió por la casa en medio del caos y se logró zafar del algunos de ellos, no había rastro de la pandilla de Snape por ninguna parte ni siquiera de él mismo, fue cuando vio a Lily Evans en el piso auxiliada por James.

- Me dieron fuerte, me siento débil. James ayúdame – Dijo Lily levantándose.

- Florence ayúdanos – Dijo James. Florence se acercó pero en frente de ella apareció otro enmascarado.

- Vete de aquí – Era una voz agitada – Te van a matar, sal de aquí niña tonta.  – Florence no terminó de reaccionar y lo desarmó, fue a donde estaban Lily y James.

- Eres buena combatiendo. – Dijo James.

- Salgan de aquí, manténganse ocultos. – Dijo Florence agitada. Pero el mortífago se había levantado y la sujetó por el cuello, levantándola y echándosela al hombro.

- Suéltame – Dijo Florence tratando de golpearlo. El enmascarado no dijo nada y la llevó al salón principal para sacarla, la metió en una de las habitaciones cerradas y Florence lo volvió a golpear, lo golpeó tanto con todas sus fuerzas.

- No me golpees niña tonta. – Dijo el mortífago. 

- ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes?

- El Señor Oscuro nos envío – Dijo la voz agitada debajo de la mascara, volviéndola atacar, pero Florence se movió justo a tiempo. Logrando desmayar al mortífago quien cayó al piso.

- Parece que ustedes tienen identidades ocultas. – Florence avanzó hacia el cuerpo inmóvil del enmascarado y se acercó. – Veremos quien eres realmente. – Florence con su mano retiró lentamente la mascara y descubrió a un chico de nariz ganchuda con una herida en la frente

- Snape, maldita sea. Casi me matas del susto – El chico volvía a tener conocimiento y se movía.

- Que terca eres, quédate aquí. – Dijo Snape.

- No te reconocí, que sensuales se ven todos con esas mascaras y esas túnicas negras. – Dijo Florence ayudándolo a sentar.

- No estamos para chistes, ellos te buscan. – Dijo Snape

- ¿Para que?

- Por lo mismo de siempre. – Snape se volvió a poner la mascara, pero se quedó observando a la chica en la oscura habitación, se la volvió a quitar y la besó. Pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una explosión.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Florence salió disparada con Snape de la habitación y descubrieron un nuevo visitante frente a todos estaba Lord Voldemort presente, mirando amenazante con su serpiente y quitándose la capucha revelando su rostro malévolo con ojos rojizos.

- Espero ser bienvenido – Dijo con su voz fría y silbante. Mas de uno estaba inmóvil paralizado, la idea y el temor que les infundía a sus seguidores y enemigos era inmensa. Dos encapuchados aparecieron con Lily Evans en sus brazos.

- Encontramos a esta muggle. – Dijo uno de ellos. 

- Vaya, Evans Lilian. Hija de muggle, cuanto odio a los muggles, mi padre fue uno. Maldito sean todos. Su asesinato y sangre quedarán aquí como prueba de quien soy yo. "Avada…"

- No, no la mates – Dijo Florence atravesándose en un acto de impulsividad y sin premeditarlo, pero era tarde ya Voldemort había lanzado la maldición y Florence estaba en el medio. Con toda la fuerza humana en sus manos, antes de que la tocara el rayo verde, lanzó un escudo protector que hizo rebotar el rayo hacia otra dirección partiendo una de las ventanas y haciendo que Florence cayera al suelo agotada.

- Ah… lo que yo buscaba. – Dijo Voldemort enfocándose en Florence. Lanzándole un rayo para inmovilizarla, pero ella lo evadió con rapidez, rodando por el suelo antes de levantarse. Su cabello que antes estaba sujetado elegantemente, estaba desamarrado cayendo sobre su cara y haciéndola ver mucho más alta de lo que era. Sus ojos grises y verdosos estaban dilatados haciéndola ver como si de verdad eran los ojos de un dragón fiero. 

- Lista y astuta, nadie duda que estés en Slytherin. – Voldemort avanzó hacia ella y le lanzó otro hechizo para torturarla, pero ella lo supo devolver y contraatacó.

- No se para que me buscas, yo no te busco a ti. Déjame en paz – Florence lanzó el hechizo aturdidor y no hizo ningún efecto en el brujo quien volvía a reírse en carcajadas.

- No puedes compararte conmigo. Toma esto como prueba. – Lord Voldemort le estaba apuntando pero en el último momento cambió de dirección y lanzó su "Avada Kedavra" sobre un chico que se levantaba aturdido del suelo, Gary Hurrigan. El rayo verde impactó con su cuerpo y el chico quedó con los ojos abiertos, cayó al piso inmóvil: estaba muerto. Lord Voldemort había desaparecido y los mortífagos empezaban a irse. Una fila de magos entró a la casa.

- ¿Hay alguien lastimado? – Dijo un mago

- Mataron a ese chico – Dijo un mago con voz gruñona.

- Se fueron Moody, ya se fueron.

- Maldita sea – Dijo Moody mirando a los chicos que aun estaban paralizados de miedo. Florence volvió en si, había sido como un sueño largo. No estaba con miedo, estaba que no podía creerlo. Eileen corrió a abrazarla.

- Tonta, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te enfrentaste con la misma muerte y saliste viva de milagro. – Dijo Eileen con lágrimas.

- ¿Dónde está Snape? – Preguntó Florence aun aturdida.

- No lo se, no me interesa. Me importa solo que estás viva – Eileen la apretaba con un abrazo que podía partirle las costillas, su labio estaba sangrando debido a la caída y tenía una raspadura en el brazo para amortiguar la caída. Vio al chico que habían matado frente a ella y se volteó. Un par de ojos verdes la miraban, Lily Evans era alentada por uno de los magos que habían llegado, mientras comía chocolate.

- Ella me salvó. Supo como hacer un escudo. – Dijo Lily corriéndose el pelo espeso hacia atrás. Moody la vio y la sujetó del brazo. 

- Eres la hija de Donald. Como has crecido – Moody la llevó a unos pasos donde estaba Lily. – Soy Alastor Moody, auror. – Florence abrió la boca y no supo que decir. Un chico de gafas y pelo azabache corrió a abrazarla. 

- Salvaste a mi novia. Cuanto te lo agradezco – James estaba casi lloraba, si hubiera estado Snape allí, hubiera disfrutado verlo en aquella posición.

- Gracias Florence. No puedo creer lo que has hecho por mi – Dijo Lily.

- Que noble eres – Dijo James

- No soy nada de eso. – Florence por fin habló. – Solo que no quería que Voldemort causara…

- No digas su nombre – Dijo Eileen.

- Que chica tan valiente, ¿has considerado ser auror? Serías de gran utilidad. – Dijo Moody dándole una palmada en la espalda

- No, nunca lo he considerado. – Dijo Florence aun aturdida, estaba viva solo por suerte. Luego de tantos años de entrenamiento con Snape, las artes Oscuras la habían salvado. Aun estaba asombrada de cómo se había lanzado a salvar a una niña que la había insultado el año pasado. Estaba volviéndose loca.

- Florence, quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte gritado e insultado en Hogwarts. – Dijo Lily quien hora abrazaba a Florence, ella estaba ya mareada de recibir tantos apretujones y abrazos. 

- Creo que voy a vomitar – Dijo Florence apartándose. Los chicos que habían participado en la fiesta se empezaban a ir por temor a otro ataque. Tara estaba llorando sin consuelo, Dana estaba en shock comiéndose un pastel y no había ningún rastro de la pandilla de Snape, apostaba a su familia de que ellos también formaban parte de aquello. Respirando más tranquila salió al Jardín a tomar aire y vio la marca tenebrosa brillando cerca de la casa. Se sentó en la hierba agotada. 

- Te salvaste por poco, algo tonto haber ido a salvarle el pellejo a Evans – Snape estaba detrás de ella. 

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto iba a pasar?

- No estaba autorizado a decírtelo. Prefería quedarme en casa, como sabía que vendrías, me obligué a venir por si te pasaba algo podía cuidarte y vigilarte. – Snape se sentó al lado de ella, aun vestido de negro, pero sin ninguna capucha y sin la mascara.

- Vete de aquí, los aurores pueden verte – Dijo Florence comprobando que nadie estuviera cerca.

- Nadie me vio con ellos, no tienen pruebas. Pude haberme ido al baño y aparecer luego. – Dijo Snape despreocupado, mientras que observó como trabajadores del Ministerio se llevaban el cuerpo del chico muerto. Y la pandilla de Gryffindor salía para retirarse. Vieron como Sirius emprendió viaje en su moto voladora y los demás se iban en coche. Luego de eso, salieron los aurores, Alastor Moody volvió a mirar a Florence, pero detuvo su mirada desconfiada en Snape.

Fin del capitulo

Aquí estan mis mensajes personales para ustedes….

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Vaya, si hasta hiciste propaganda al fic de tu amiga. Si, ya lo leí hasta el primer capitulo, pero primero quería salir de publicar el capitulo este y luego le mando mi review. Jejejejejeje. Bueno, no soy la única en estar de protagonista en un fic, DJGryffindor me ha incluido en su fabuloso fic "Noches de Hogwarts" en donde pasarán muchas cosas entre Snape y yo!! Jajajajaja. Pues volviendo a mi fic, Gracias!!!!.

**Sherezade****:** No eres la única, bienvenida al clan. Cada vez somos más quienes pensamos que Snape besó a Florence. Bueno espero que te hayas salido del shock y sigas leyendo mi historia. Un millón de gracias por tus comentarios.

**DJGryffindor****:** Oh, si hasta ya le di publicidad a tu fic. He aquí mi nuevo capitulo, aunque no te creas eso de los chicos, si es verdad… ya verás en dos capitulos como es la venganza o el desquite.

**Remus Lupin:** Hola chico, me halagas. Me haces sonrojar, en serio. Pues te deseo la mayor de las suertes. Eres el primero que me dice que le da nauseas imaginar a Snape con una chica de su edad, pero igual. Supongo que está bien, jejejejejejeje. Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

**Arwen**** Undomiel:** Si, ando por aquí también. Puedes ver mis historias por aquí también, de hecho las actualizo más rápido por acá. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Y Gracias por tus comentarios.


	15. El comienzo del último año en Hogwarts

Hola de nuevo a todos mis amigos. Hoy les traigo mi nuevo capitulo que espero que disfruten. Les tengo la confesión de que ando inspirada últimamente y ya he escrito hasta el capitulo 17, de hecho ya tengo un párrafo del final(aunque me falta un buen tajo para llegar), o mas bien el supuesto final; y si quieren saber como anda, lo he escrito mientras escuchaba música de Evanescence (mas especifico Going Ander y My Last Breath), pero también he puesto un poco de Jewel, Alanis, Mandy Moore(A walk to remember), Avril Lavigne, Michelle Branch, Stacie Orrico y cuando estoy escribiendo algo que me da risa pongo Lucy Woodward(Gettin' it on). Así que gracias a esas canciones y cantantes me fluyen mas rápido las ideas. Ya, sin mas tonterías por hablar…

**Capitulo 15 El comienzo del último año en Hogwarts**

- ¿Viste como te miró el Sr. Moody? – Florence estaba algo inquieta.

- El mató a mi tío, ¿sabes? – Dijo Snape. – Otro bastardo igual a mi padre, nada que lamentar.

- Que historia familiar tan peculiar…

- Ese Moody iba tras mi padre, pero yo le hice el favor antes. – Dijo Snape levantándose, estaba sacando su lado poco sensible - ¿Vienes conmigo? 

- ¿Y Eileen? – Dijo Florence – No puedo dejarla sola.

- Ella no está sola, está con Lupin. ¿No los ves? – Snape señaló a Eileen quien abrazaba a Lupin en la colina.

- Voy a buscarla – Florence se levantó hacia donde estaba Eileen, pero Snape se atravesó en su camino. Ella intentó avanzar pero él la detuvo, se miraron un instante y ella replicó.

- Bien, a donde me vas a llevar. Ha sido una noche de pesadilla.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? – Snape la miraba algo distante.

- Mis padres no me dejarían. Ya sabes, la Gran hija de los Harringtons no puede ir a casa de los chicos  – Dijo Florence mirando al chico con el reflejo de la luna en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?  – Snape la miraba de nuevo.

- Quiere decir que si acepto ir, nada de bromas ni trucos. ¿Eh? Tengo una buena noticia, en estos días aprendí a desaparecerme y aparecerme.

- Dame la mano y nos iremos al mismo lugar – Snape extendió sus brazos y tomó a la chica en sus brazos, al segundo instante sonó un ¡plop! Y habían desaparecido. Florence sintió que iba en el aire sujetada por Snape y sintió que pisaba tierra firme. Estaba en otro lugar, era un bosque oscuro. 

- Esto no es tu casa. – Dijo Florence observando el lugar oscuro alumbrado por la Luna. Snape dio unos pasos. Mi casa está allá adelante, está algo solitaria. Mi madre está en San Mungo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Está débil y enferma. No va a durar mucho. – Dijo Snape. - Pocos humanos han estado en este bosque, incluso nuestro vecinos temen venir aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Dicen que de noche los vampiros salen a buscar victimas para chuparles la sangre – Dijo Snape. – Nunca he visto nada, son puros cuentos para asustar a la gente.

- ¿Vampiros? – Florence le sonrió. – Suena aterrador.

- Mi casa está a un kilómetro de acá, nadie puede oírnos. – Dijo Snape adelantándose. 

- ¿Que quieres decir? – Florence iba siguiéndolo aun con su túnica de gala que se rasgó en la parte de abajo. 

- Es un lugar que te va a encantar. Nadie nos puede descubrir – Dijo Snape volteándose y encontrándose con sus ojos.

- No estoy de ánimos luego de un día como este. – Dijo Florence evadiéndolo y siguiendo de largo. Snape la guió por entre los árboles. Debía haber recorrido aquel camino miles de veces porque se metió por un pantano, atravesaron un río y se metieron bajo unos árboles extraños, era una especie de cueva que daba a un claro en el bosque, con el techo de cielo estrellado. El piso no era tupido sino con hierba. Las paredes eran árboles muy juntos y el sonido del río llegaba desde lejos. 

- ¿Qué opinas? Aquí me la paso cuando no tengo nada que hacer más que mirar el cielo y las estrellas, cuando reflexiono o cuando me ocultaba de mi padre. – Dijo Snape sentándose en la hierba.

- Es un lugar muy bonito. – Dijo Florence sentándose junto a él – Es relajante, y luego de todo ese horror vivido hoy, me hará bien. Aun puedo ver a Hurrigan en el piso viéndome, no tenía porque morir.

- No tenía porque meterse en la propiedad de Evan – Dijo el chico indiferente. – No puedo creer que escaparas sin más que un par de rasguños, no puedo creer que te tenga en este instante. – Snape se acostó en la grama mientras miraba el cielo estrellado y despejado. Florence lo miró y cayó acostada sobre él. 

- Tengo miedo de ti – Dijo Florence rompiendo el silencio

- ¿Por qué?

- Por esa marca que tienes en ese brazo. Eres uno de ellos, eres como los que intentaron capturarme. – Dijo Florence mirándolo.

- No tengas miedo. – Dijo Snape. – Yo temo de ti.

- No me hagas volver a dudar, no me vuelvas a engañar, no vuelvas a traicionarme, te irá mal por el resto de mi vida. – Florence lo miraba seria, mientras se paraba de nuevo. 

- Harrington, nunca pensé que… esto llegara. Lo de la carta, no quise que Evan la leyera y…

- Ya no importa lo que Evan hizo. – Dijo Florence mordiéndose el labio. 

- Cuando vuelvas a casa cuídate y no salgas mucho. No es seguro en estos días andar sola por ahí, no seas tonta en dejarte engañar. Buscarán un pretexto para que vayas con ellos. – Dijo Snape viéndola aun, acercando su mano y acariciando su cabello.

- Me proteges mucho de ellos, ¿Por qué no eres como ellos? – Florence lo miró profundamente, mientras Snape se levantaba. – Digo, ellos quieren verme atrapada, o ¿acaso tienes otro plan para capturarme?

- Si quieres unirte al bando oscuro, será por tu decisión y no por ser obligada, se lo que son capaces de hacerte. No quiero que eso te pase, tú decidirás tu destino. – Dijo Snape temblando ligeramente, había recordado algo.

- Piensas que soy débil por ser mujer, se cuidarme. – Dijo Florence quitando la mano del chico de su cabello.

- Se que no eres débil, y se que sabes cuidarte. Por eso me preocupa. – Dijo Snape respirando lentamente.

- Técnicamente tu y yo estamos en dos lados contrarios, tu en el malo y yo en el bueno ¿no? Me preguntó porque logramos llevarnos, o sea estar aquí junto teniendo una conversación. Quizás los dos estamos destinados a estar en un mismo bando. – Dijo Florence acercándosele. 

- Quizás ya estamos en el mismo bando. – Dijo Snape susurrante.

- Solo espero que no sea el equivocado. – Florence parecía distante – Promételo, no me vuelvas a traicionar. Si lo haces maldeciré tu vida y la mía por el resto de la eternidad. – Dijo Florence apuntándole en el corazón con su varita con un tono tranquilo en su voz.

- No serías capaz… - Snape bajó la varita de Florence.

- Si sería capaz, tan capaz como cuando usé esa maldición en Morgana Bellatrix, tan capaz como cuando quise maldecir a mi padre, tan capaz como cuando ridiculicé a Black frente a todos… soy tan capaz como cuando arruiné la vida de Felicia.

- Por eso el señor Oscuro te busca. – Dijo Snape retrocediendo. – Hice el trabajo sucio sin saber, saqué a la luz ese lado oscuro que tuviste oculto por 11 años y que tú sabías que existía.

- No es así, tú me llevaste a ser así… - Florence dudó.

- No, sabes que no es así. Quizás eso explica porque tu padre te trate así, te quiere mantener en la raya, porque sabes en lo que te convertirás. 

- No me convertiré en nada – Dijo Florence sin perder su contacto visual. 

- Eras débil porque tu padre quería que fueras débil y sumisa, pero tu alma no resistió tales ataduras, de allí tu rebeldía, tu determinación, de ahí porque me obligaste a besarte cuando teníamos 13, de ahí porque has tomado tus decisiones. No eras como los demás, Lo sabías, desde siempre supiste que eras diferente, ¿no? 

- Diferente, ¿Son las artes Oscuras? – Florence lo miraba expectante.

- No lo se. Pero desde antes lo vi en tus ojos, la primera vez que te miré. Supe todo, supe que tenías miedo, aunque no entendías y no sabias porque, algo estaba escondido en ti. Sin conocer ningún hechizo me atacaste en el tren, sin ningún plan te lanzaste a mediar por la vida de Evans. Si el Señor Oscuro te busca es porque también al igual que yo, se dio cuenta de las grandes cosas que harás. Tenías un lado sombrío que tarde o temprano iba a salir. – Snape volteó mirar el cielo mientras unos pájaros cruzaban veloces – Creo que algún día me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho, pero quizás pueda tener el consuelo de saber que fui yo. 

- Eres uno de ellos. ¿Te enviaron a lavarme el cerebro? ¿Te mandaron a entrenarme? Dímelo. – Florence avanzó hacia él.

- No, maldita sea. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Snape retrocedía vacilante.

- Has tratado de engañarme, ¿Para que? ¿Para que pueda sacar ese algo desconocido de mí y matar gente? ¿Has estado conmigo por eso? – Florence lo empujó.

- No, no entiendes. – Snape quedó apoyado en un tronco de un árbol.

- No creíste que volvería a ti, ¿verdad? Porque pensabas que mi lado oscuro se desataría y mataría a quien se me acercase, que perdería el control cegada por la rabia.

- No, no hice eso. No quería… - Snape por primera vez en 7 años la veía a sus ojos temeroso.

- Pues tu amo ya ha pensado en eso. Que tonta fui, el quiere llegar a mi a través de ti y no te has dado cuenta. Por eso me ha dejado escapar viva muchas veces, piensa que tu harás el favor.

- No, no es así. El Señor Oscuro me necesita a mí también, aunque supongo que tú has sido mucho más difícil de capturar.

- Bien, entonces vamos a calentar el ambiente con verdades. Me harás daño si estás cerca de mí ¿no? ¿Quien morirá?, tu o yo, o quizás los dos. ¡Absurdo! El Señor Oscuro me quiere, pero no quiere que esté cerca de ti. ¿Por qué?

- No puedo decirlo. – Dijo Snape desviando la mirada.

- Si, si puedes decirlo. – Florence alzó amenazante la voz que dejó eco por todo el bosque haciendo que una bandada de pájaros se alborotara. A pesar de la Oscuridad, el podía apreciar sus ojos con un brillo extraño.

- Bien, el Señor Oscuro piensa que… sabe que eres mi debilidad y un hombre débil no puede servirle al Señor Oscuro. Si eres mi debilidad, no puedes estar a mi lado, pero yo decidí mientras tanto tenerte a mi lado, ¿Por qué? Porque como una maldición te has enraizado en mi alma y no me dejas otra alternativa, es parte de mi miseria humana.

- Me llevas al abismo arrastrada y me exiges que me quede quieta. ¿Cómo quedarme donde estoy si eres tu quien me lleva? – Florence tomó el tono de voz elevado.

- No es así. – Snape parecía confundido tratando de  convencerse. 

- Estás ahogado en tu mentira. Me has ahogado contigo. – Florence lo miraba más amenazante que nunca.

- No, no es así, solo que…

- No sabes decir la palabra, tu corazón estaba corrompido, pero aun estás sano. ¿Qué te salvó? Lo descubriste y lo descubrimos juntos, dilo.

- No, no ha sido nada. Tu y yo somos… un… caso… inexplicable que…

- Sabes que es y odias admitirlo, dilo. Es nuestro camino…- Dijo la chica sujetándolo de la túnica.

- No se de que me hablas – Snape parecía perturbado de tantas confrontaciones.

- Amor, eso es lo que intentas negar. Es amor y odias que sea eso, ¿no? Odias el amor por hacerte débil y hacerte actuar con locura.

- ¿Amor? – Snape parecía confuso – Estás loca, yo no amo a nadie, a nadie ¿me oyes? Va contra mis principios.

- Te mientes. – Dijo Florence mostrándole los dientes. - Aun con la mayor de las tenebrosidades dentro de mi, se que ese camino es seguro, doloroso pero seguro. Quizás no creas en él, pero lo sigues probando sin poder evitarlo.

- Eres una maldición Harrington, lo eres. Mi Lord tiene razón, me harás caer, serás mi perdición. – Snape parecía un loco y retrocedía tropezándose, evitando la mirada de la chica.

- Quisiste hacerme daño desde el principio, pero terminaste haciéndote daño también a ti, caíste en tu propio juego al enamorarte de mí. Aunque no lo admitas sabes que es así, y eso no le gustará al Señor Oscuro. – Florence lo seguía viendo poderosamente; hasta que Snape se detuvo y la sujetó por el cuello.

- Quisiera poder matarte, te ahorraría mucho, y me ahorraría mucho. No digas que Severus Snape está enamorado, porque no es así. – Snape gritaba descontrolado

- ¿Entonces porque me necesitas? ¿Por qué me buscaste? – Le gritó Florence

- No lo se. – Snape parecía loco

- ¿Por qué me llevaste a un bosque solitario sabiendo que no debemos estar juntos? – Dijo Florence mientras el chico apretaba sus manos en su cuello. - ¿Me vas a ahorcar?

- Quisiera… - Snape se detuvo.

- … pero el amor no te deja.

- No se que es "amor". – Snape le gritaba eufórico. 

- Lo que hacemos cada vez que queremos, lo que te llevó a la locura y lo que te llevará en un futuro a fallarle a Lord Voldemort. – Florence estaba asustada porque Snape si iba ahorcarla, pero al final cambió de parecer y cayó arrodillado.

- Se que en mi brazo hay una marca que me hace esclavo de Lord Voldemort, pero en mi alma hay una marca que me hace esclavo tuyo más allá del mundo físico y por eso te odio. – Snape bajó la cabeza. – No soy dueño de mi mismo.

- Juguemos a la verdad, busquemos el verdadero significado. Veamos que tan fiel puedes serle al Lado oscuro.

- Tu eres mi lado Oscuro – Dijo Snape mientras Florence se arrodillaba.

- Lo diré por primera vez, pero desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que era cierto: Te amo. – Florence besó su frente y se levantó. Snape la miraba vacilante. Era verdad, nunca Florence lo había dicho, nunca lo había afirmado hasta aquella noche – Porque tu también eres mi debilidad.

- Todo se reduce a esta condición humana. – Snape miró de nuevo hacia arriba y encontró a la chica. – Maldito sea yo.

- ¿Qué tan fiel eres a Lord Voldemort? – Dijo Florence empujándolo, y besándolo mientras el chico le respondió como nunca antes, sin decir palabra, con furia retenida y con ganas de hacer lo que no había podido hacer desde hace más de un año. De nuevo Florence se sintió invadida por la sensación de lanzarse al vacío, cuando empezaba con aquello no sabía de que manera podía terminar.

- Sabía que no podrías por mucho tiempo. – Florence se dio cuenta que el chico le importaba un bledo en aquel momento el Lado Oscuro y lo único que quería era estar con ella. Con eso había comprobado dificultosamente que Severus Snape no era totalmente fiel al Señor Oscuro y al haber cumplido esa misión se apartó de él.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Dijo Snape cuando la chica retrocedió y se volteó.

- Solo quería comprobar. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Por qué dudas? No te iras a ninguna parte hasta que no terminemos este asunto pendiente – Dijo Snape apretando sus muñecas.

- Aun no te he perdonado por completo. No quiero que pongas tus manos en mí, por ahora. – Dijo la chica. Snape se levantó en un segundo y la sujetó.

- ¿Qué clase de juego estás tratando de jugar conmigo? 

- Un juego que ya perdiste. – Dijo Florence. Pero Snape no se daba por vencido, luego de tanta contradicción la intentó acariciar mientras la besaba, pero Florence le dio un puntapié y se alejó.

- Oh, debo suponer que me estás castigando por lo que hice hace un año. Esta es tu venganza – Snape la miraba desilusionado y algo sudoroso por la acalorada discusión.

- Supones bien. Espero que tengas una linda lección. La próxima vez será peor.

- Pues te estás castigando a ti también. Me ames o no, me deseas. – Dijo Snape resentido. – Admite que al igual que yo, cosas sobrenaturales ocurren cuando estamos juntos, refrescas tus sentidos.

- Pues estoy dispuesta a castigarme, con tal que aprendas una lección. Punto y final. – Dijo Florence dado por terminado el tema.

- Eres injusta, lo eres. Pero no tengo más remedio. – Dijo Snape sentándose en la hierba y acostándose enojado mirando el cielo. Florence se acercó a él y se acomodó en su pecho.

- Me convences de estar contigo y te niegas luego, me dices que no te ponga un dedo encima y te acuestas sobre mí. ¿Quien te entiende? – Dijo Snape aun más enojado.

- Imagina que no soy yo. Imaginate que soy Morgana – Dijo Florence – Necesito algo cómodo sobre lo cual dormir, es muy tarde para ir a casa.

- Bien, imaginarte que eres Morgana Bellatrix será una verdadera pesadilla. – Snape se acomodó, pero cuando se dio cuenta Florence había quedado profundamente dormida. Snape la observaba respirar y dormir, era un verdadero castigo.

- Lo haces otra vez. – Dijo Snape por lo bajo – No te volveré a fallar. No te dejaré morir, así tenga que traerte a la vida de nuevo. No vas a morir… 

            Luego de aquella noche inquietante, Florence regresó a casa sin ni siquiera entrar a la casa de Snape, era bien sabido que sus padres estaban preocupados y no quería inquietar a su madre, quien era la única que le importaba. Snape la acompañó hasta llegar a su casa y se despidió de ella en los árboles cerca del lago.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Dijo su padre.

- Florence, estás bien. Nos tenías preocupados. Lo de anoche, supimos lo que pasó en esa fiesta y… - Janice corrió hacia su hija y la abrazó como nunca antes.

- Esa endemoniada fiesta, no volverás a salir de esta casa, el resto de las vacaciones. ¿Dónde estuviste? – Dijo su padre.

- Estuve con Snape. – Dijo Florence. – Platicando un rato, lejos de allí.

- ¿Ah si? De nuevo te la pasas con ese vago asqueroso, de nuevo tus encuentros con ese chico. No me digas, así que es con ese chico con quien te acuestas cada vez que puedes. – Dijo Donald. Florence lo miró enojada y sin varita en mano le lanzó una bofetada invisible que lo hizo retroceder. Donald quedó aturdido y  avanzó hacia ella, pero su madre se interpuso

- No Donald, no le hagas nada. – Decía Donald interponiéndose entre su hija y su esposo.

- Quítate Janice, voy a enseñar a esta niña a respetarme – Dijo Donald, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Kyle.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Dijo Kyle observando la escena. Todos se detuvieron y Florence fue a abrazar a Kyle.

- Estás bien hermanita. Felicidades por ese logro: Estás viva. – Dijo Kyle sonriendo y besando a su hermana en la frente.

- ¿Cómo supiste?

- Salió en el Profeta, mira esto.

            Kyle le aproximó un ejemplar del Profeta. Con una foto de la casa de Amethyst y la Marca Tenebrosa de fondo.

**_El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado asesina a un joven estudiante_**

_Ayer en la noche, se conoció la noticia de la muerte del Joven Gary Hurrigan, de 17 años y que cursaba estudios en Hogwarts. Se daba una fiesta en casa de Amethyst Jordan, cuando varios encapuchados seguidores de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado irrumpieron violentamente buscando mas seguidores, causando caos y torturando a hijos de muggles, tal como es el caso de Lilian Evans. La chica nos cuenta su horrorosa experiencia_

_"Estaba con mi novio James, cuando ellos me capturaron y me dieron varios hechizos. Intenté defenderme, pero ellos eran fuertes y conocedores de más hechizos que yo. Dos de ellos me sujetaron y me llevaron con el Señor Oscuro quien había llegado, el se disponía a matarme, cuando de la nada Florence Harrington se lanzó a salvarme y logró desviar el mortal hechizo y enfrentarse con él, peleó con valentía pero admito que si los aurores no hubieran llegado, hubiéramos muerto las dos". Esto conmociona al mundo, una adolescente de 17 años se trata de enfrentar al Ustedes-saben-quien y sigue viva. Podemos esperar grandes cosas de la joven Harrington quien es una de las aprendices de Albus Dumbledore en Hogwarts._

- Vaya, le diste la vuelta al mundo. Ralph me avisó que todos allá en su ciudad ya saben de la noticia. – Dijo Kyle abrazándola.

- Lo se, Alastor vino a  mi casa a comprobar que estabas bien y quedé como tonto. No saber ni donde estaba mi propia hija, cuando lo supimos tú madre casi se muere.- Dijo Donald serio

- Pensamos que te habían capturado, y pensé muchas cosas más. Pero nada te ha pasado, cuanto me alegra que estés bien. – Dijo Janice aun llorando y besándola.

- Tu amiga estuvo aquí y también estaba preocupada, ¿quieres matar a todo el mundo? – Dijo Donald. Florence se sentía fatal, un montón de culpa caía en ella. No le había avisado a su familia ni a Eileen que se iría con Snape. 

            Florence subió a su habitación y encontró una lechuza en su cama, era de Hogwarts. Encontró su lista de artículos de séptimo año y una notificación: había sido escogida como "Premio Anual", ella se asombró y cayó sentada en la cama. Sintió que el medallón que llevaba puesto se ponía pesado, lo sujetó y un humo denso salió de él: La Abuela Marie volvía a aparecerse ante ella. 

- Oh, mi niña. ¡Felicidades! – Dijo la anciana con voz alegre.

- Abuela Marie, ¿Cómo te enteras de todo? – Dijo Florence abrazando a su abuela.

- Oh, tengo mis fuentes. Te he notado inquieta y anoche todo cambió por esa emoción. Es lindo tener tu primer amor a los 16 años y…

- No se de que hablas.

- Son 17, mañanas los cumples. – Dijo su abuela – Yo puedo ver tu corazón, quieres mucho al chico, pero odias admitirlo, así como anoche. Pero veo que hay cosas que amenazan tu tranquilidad. Ten cuidado con las decisiones que tomas.

- Hablas como si fuera a suicidarme. – Dijo Florence tomándoselo a broma.

- Hay muchas personas, que no quieren verte feliz.

- Empezando por tu nieto, o sea mi padre.

- El te ama, pero a su manera…

- Esa no es una manera de amar.

- Ten cuidado Florence, las estrellas me dicen que mi tiempo se acaba. Algún día te abandonaré. – Dijo su abuela. 

- No te puedes ir, digo, debemos hablar más. Quiero saber más sobre el medallón, quiero saber los poderes que tiene.

- Puedes vivir en él, pero es solo para almas sin cuerpo, dentro del medallón puedes andar hasta que tu tiempo para dejarlo llegue o hasta que el nuevo guardián llegue.

- Espera, quieres decir que yo luego de morir, iré a vivir al medallón.

- Si, si deseas saber todos los secretos de la magia antigua y…

- ¿Secretos de la magia antigua?

- Solo los puedes descubrir estando dentro del medallón, aquí se guarda toda la herencia de los Harrington. – Dijo la abuela.

- Si tú te vas del medallón… ¿qué pasará?

- El próximo Harrington que muera, terminará dentro del medallón como guardián si lo desea. Eres joven, te queda aun mucho tiempo para ocupar tu lugar.

- Me gustaría saber esos secretos de la magia antigua, pero no estoy ansiosa por morir.

- Me enorgulleces hija, Premio Anual, ¿Quién lo diría? – La abuela Marie le sonrío antes de desvanecerse.

            Pese a los problemas, el primero de septiembre llegó y Florence abordó el tren como todos los años. Se subió y encontró a Remus hablando con Eileen, era normal que Eileen se olvidara de todo el mundo cuando estaba con su novio. Florence la saludó y fue al compartimiento más cercano. Al rato llegó Eileen.

- ¿Cómo has pasado el verano? – Preguntó Eileen sentándose cerca de ella.

- Bien, supongo. Nada nuevo. ¿Dónde está tu rata?

- ¿Precioso? Murió de viejo, las ratas no viven mucho. – Dijo Eileen. – No sufrió mucho, amaneció muerto.

- Que mal – Dijo Florence por inercia.

- Supe que te hicieron Premio Anual, ¿Por qué no andas al vagón de los prefectos a restregárselo a los Gryffindors?

- No, no tengo ganas. Prefiero la tranquilidad…

            Aquel iba ser el último año de Florence en Hogwarts, tenía 17 años e iba a séptimo año. Su situación había cambiado desde la primera vez que había pisado el Castillo. Había aprendido artes Oscuras, se había unido al equipo de Slytherin como buscadora, había sido prefecta, premio anual. Pero pese a todas esas maravillas, no dejaba de ser una de las más odiadas y una de las menos populares de su casa. Tenía puntos negativos, andar rechazando a Sirius Black le había dado mala fama, aunque hubiera tenido peor fama si hubiera andado con él. Otro punto en su contra, era que no le gustaba andar socializando ni haciéndose la amiga de todos, y su silencio era mal interpretado como si fuera orgullo y arrogancia. Las pocas veces que su nombre había sonado era cuando habían quitado puntos a Slytherin, las peleas con Gryffindor y cuando había sido vista por Bertha Jorkins besándose con Snape. Además, cuando se metían mucho con Florence ella terminaba defendiéndose y no de una buena manera, sino atacando sin avisar, pero desde su elección como prefecta aquello había cambiado. Pese a eso, había sido elegida prefecta, era una de las mas estudiosas de Slytherin, de hecho era disciplinada en los estudios. En muchos aspectos Florence era común y corriente, pero en otros aspectos era única. 

Físicamente Florence era delgada y la mas alta de sus compañeras, muy hábil en la escoba. De mirada intimidante y con la nariz perfilada de su padre. Sus ojos grises verdosos no habían cambiado para nada, se habían vuelto más hermosos y peligrosos que nunca, pero Florence pasaba mejor tiempo evadiendo la mirada de los demás que luciéndose con ellos. Su piel era blanca y sin pecas, y su cabello extrañamente negro azabache, tan intenso que se confundía con la oscuridad de la noche, tan negro como el ébano. Era un cabello suave, que pocos lo habían tocado, caía lisamente y se doblaba en las puntas, unas ondulaciones suaves. Sus labios eran indicador de la mayoría de sus emociones, si los curvaba significaba asombro, si los separaba significaba que estaba asustada, si se los mordía era que estaba inquieta por algo, cuando los apretaba era cuando estaba tensa y si los movía incesantemente era porque algo llamaba su atención. 

En la forma de ser, era distinta a las demás, no era entretenido para ella hablar de chicos con las demás, lo veía aburrido, considerando que sus compañeras pasaban gran parte de su tiempo hablando de novios, quizás todas las chicas menos Morgana Bellatrix. Era muy terca cuando actuaba y le gustaban las cosas a su manera, si había algo que nunca caracterizó a Florence, es ser débil, pues era de un carácter fuerte y quizás hasta desafiante, de ahí los problemas con su padre. Adoraba hablar sobre Quidditch, aunque no tuviera mucho tiempo para ello y disfrutaba las cosas simples. Snape le había contagiado un poco de su ironía y sarcasmo, de lo cual había sacado provecho muchas veces cuando los Gryffindors le buscaban problemas. Inevitablemente cuando llegaba a una habitación, los ojos pasaban su atención en ella, ya sea para bien o para mal y con su sobrenatural mirada, sabía poseer todo lo que allí se encontraba, causando temor o exaltación. Quizás esa era la causa de todos los prejuicios contra ella, ser malinterpretada, aquel don que tenían sus ojos centellantes había sido malinterpretado. Confusas afirmaciones entre que si repugnaba por parecer un tanto diabólica al hipnotizar a la gente  o si era la más hermosa chica de Hogwarts, pero todos estaban errados, Florence no creía ser ni lo uno y mucho menos lo otro, simplemente era ella misma en su esencia. 

- Sirius Black está loco por ti aún. Aunque no lo diga muy frecuente – Dijo Tara en el dormitorio, luego de una semana de haber iniciado clases.

- No sigan con ese cuento tan aburrido. Terminaré odiando al primo de Bellatrix. – Dijo Florence exasperada de oír de Black.

- Es guapo – Dijo Tara

- Acuéstate con él entonces. – Dijo Florence de malas pulgas. – Ya que de por si eres la seductora fatal de Slytherin Tara. – Las chicas rieron, todas menos Morgana quien miraba perdida a las demás.

- Lo he intentado, pero el solo quiere estar contigo – Dijo Tara burlona en respuesta.

- Si van a empezar a hablar de la aburrida vida de Harrington, avísenme y me voy. – Dijo Morgana.

- Oh, Morg, no te sientas mal. Pondremos nuestra atención en ti ahora. ¿Cómo andas con Iván? – Preguntó Tara volteándose

- ¿Iván Rodolphus? Andamos bien, de hecho nos vamos a casar cuando salgamos de Hogwarts. Nuestros padres ya han arreglado el compromiso. – Dijo Morgana sin importancia, pero esperando respuestas positivas y asombradas.

- Supongo que está bien – Dijo Eileen.

- Si, supongo. – Dijo Tara. - ¿Cómo andas tu Dana?

- ¿Oíste algo? – Dijo Eileen. Alguien tocó la puerta. Tara se levantó de su cama y el Profesor Spencer apareció.

- Señorita Ustinov, Buenas Noches. Quisiera hablar con la Señorita Harrington.

            Florence fue al despacho de Spencer, siendo muy avanzada la noche. No sin antes escuchar comentarios de sus compañeras "Tara has sido reemplazada". Se sentó frente a su escritorio con su bata para dormir y miraba seria al Profesor

- Florence querida, no había podido hablar contigo. – Dijo Spencer moviéndose un poco la túnica y desabrochándola, mostró en su pecho una herida muy fea y observó como se echaba pomada. Florence lo miró atenta.

- ¿De que quería hablar Profesor? – Preguntó Florence sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con él.

- Felicitarla por ser el Premio Anual femenino de este Colegio, y por esa soberbia demostración de magia en la fiesta de Amethyst Jordan. ¡Usted es una heroína! – Dijo Spencer sonriéndole, sin darse cuenta que su túnica aun mostraba su pecho.

- Lo siento, Profesor. No soy una heroína, solo una chica con suerte. En este momento debería estar muerta.

- Pero no estás muerta, sigues con nosotros. Vaya modestia.  Muy diferente al comportamiento de su novio Sirius. – Dijo Spencer mirándola alegremente.

- ¿Qué? El Señor Black no es mi novio. ¿Que sarta de mentiras chismean en la sala de profesores?

- Oh, no es eso. Siempre pensé eso. Como los vi juntos hace 2 años en el baile y como siempre abundan rumores sobre usted…

- Usted es un maestro y debería tener una posición más profesional con sus alumnos. No andar en chismes, o si no usted también caerá. Mi vida privada no le incumbe… - Dijo Florence mostrando signos de que estaba molesta.

- ¿Soy parte de los chismes? El motivo para hablar con usted era de discutir su futuro. Estuve viendo sus registros, usted luego de presentar los TIMO's aparece como "Posible aspirante para Artes mágicas de la politica" en la Academia de Magia Blanca Salem en América.

- ¿Qué? Es imposible, yo había dejado mi futura profesión en blanco. Mi padre debió haberlo modificado. – Dijo Florence revisando el registro.

- Si, eso parece. Aquí está la firma de Donald Harrington. Me pareció raro que usted siendo tan práctica haya escogido esa aburrida profesión del mundo de la política mágica, veo que su padre quiere preservar la fortuna familiar.

- No quiere preservar nada, solo quiere enviarme lejos que es diferente. Pero cambiaré la fórmula. Quiero jugar Quidditch para el equipo de Los Chuddley Cannons. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿Quidditch? – Spencer alzó una de sus cejas.

- Si, es lo mejor que hago. 

- Una chica tan hermosa y aplicada como usted no puede perderse en el deporte. Debería aprovecharse mejor. Supe que el Alastor Moody la recomendó como auror.

- ¿Cómo supo eso?

- Dumbledore lo comentó la otra vez muy orgulloso. – Dijo Spencer sin darle importancia. 

- Ah… no, no lo he considerado seriamente.

- Veo que no estás muy dispuesta a enfrentarte al mal, y sabes como defenderte con artes oscuras. Florence, harás muchas cosas grandiosas.

- No es eso. ¿Usted quiere que yo sea auror?

- No digo eso querida. Solo te invito a que veas que es lo que realmente quieres ser. Te veo hasta como una reina de belleza, pero ¿qué puedes ver dentro de ti? ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida atajando snitchs?

- Pues ahora que me lo deja pensar… - Florence comenzó a dudar.

- Eres muy lista. Piensa bien… ¿Cuáles son tus motivos para seguir adelante y luchar?

- ¿Cómo?

- Tus motivos para vivir.

- Supongo que… El Quidditch, mis estudios, Eileen mi mejor amiga, no se… - Florence ahora se sentía extraña.

- ¿Y tu familia? – Spencer parecía muy interesado.

- No mucho, ellos inspiran cosas malas en mí. Y yo en ellos.

- Lo siento. – Spencer se levantó y suspiró.

- ¿Por qué tiene esa herida allí? – Preguntó Florence viendo la herida en el pecho del Profesor

- Oh, nada que preocuparse mi niña. Un pequeño accidente en vacaciones. – Dijo Spencer tapando la herida y acomodándose la túnica.

- ¿Me puedo ir? – Florence se levantó de la silla, pero Spencer la sujetó rápidamente del brazo.

- Recuerdas que eres única, no he visto chicas como tu en mucho tiempo. Puedes lograr lo que quieras, incluso lo que tu mente jamás ha maquinado.

- Usted lo dice  – Florence se sentía rara.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar porque me pareces única?

- Supongo que no me interesa saberlo. – Florence esta vez estaba cortante, y usó su mejor arma, mirarlo directamente a los ojos de una manera temible

- Oh, esa terrible modestia. Eres única, la chica más hermosa que haya pisado Hogwarts. Ellas te envidian y es por eso que te salen las cosas mal, gente malintencionada y envidiosa contra ti. No solo eres hermosa sino inteligente, puedo aspirar tu aroma.– Dijo Francois Spencer, pero Florence no le agradó el comentario y lo siguió mirando sin parpadear, Spencer dio un chillido volteando y tapando sus ojos, la volvió a mirar, sus pupilas estaban irritadas – Es cierto lo que dicen, puedes dominar a una persona con solo mirarla.

            Florence se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había un poder desconocido dentro de ella que había salido. Suponía que por ser un profesor, había estado consciente de que no podría lanzarle una maldición para que la dejara en paz y por eso su magia había salido de su mirada; magia antigua la denominada "magia sin varita". Esto la asombró de momento. Spencer la había soltado del brazo.

- Yo no soy Tara – Dijo Florence mientras Spencer se restregaba los ojos.

- ¿Disculpa? – Spencer la volvía a mirar.

- No soy Tara, con la que usted mantiene un amorío para que me diga cosas estremecedoras al oído. – Florence se apartó.

- Ya me habían advertido que eras una chica dura y hoy comprobé eso que tantos temen, asombrosa su demostración. Pero ser tan dura no te quita lo interesante. Vete. – Dijo Spencer en voz grave.

***** 

Fin de Capitulo.

Agradecimientos Especiales:

**DJGryffindor****:** Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que te siga gustando, siempre te lo digo: Gracias!!!! Te aviso que con cada capitulo que pasa el momento "Lucius al rojo vivo" se acerca. ¿Publicidad al fic? Como no, si tu fic es el primer fic donde yo soy una de las protagonistas, joo!

**Snapesita2:** Hey niña, cuanto tiempo. Que alegría leerte y saber que andas enterada, se te extrañaba por aquí. XD. ¿Snape humano? Hasta los hombres mas fregados deben aprender modales para con sus mujeres, Lucius es una excepción necesita distracción para que se le quite la excitación, jejeje. ¿Florence como auror? Pero que afirmación, yo pienso lo mismo tiene muchas buenas cualidades, verás lo que pasa en dos capítulos.

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Si, ya leí el fic de tu amiga y si mal no recuerdo he dejado un review, después de todo un Snape fic no pasa desapercibido. Claro que Florence se hace rogar, tiene un concepto alto sobre la dignidad. Espero que estos asuntos no la vuelvan loca. 

**Satsuki****:** Hola amiga, si, se me había pasado avisarte. Que bueno que te guste, un millonsote por tus comentarios. Y sigue pendiente.


	16. Guerra de Canciones

Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí les traigo mi nuevo capitulo. Es medio raro… pero les digo que ando muy adelantada, ya he escrito hasta el capitulo 21 y tengo que decirles que va como lo he planeado. Voy a tratar de publicarlo mas seguido si me animo. Bueno, sin mas que decirles, aquí está…

**_Capitulo 16 Guerra de canciones_**

            Florence salió del despacho sintiéndose rara, había tenido una conversación de lo más extraña. ¿Qué le importaba a Spencer sus motivos para vivir? No le tenía idea al profesor, pero esa insinuación la había molestado; era lo que faltaba; un profesor buscándole lío. Además estaba asombrada de su recién descubierto poder, estaba segura que era de magia antigua.

            Ese primer mes, Florence se reunió con el equipo de Quidditch renovado, todos eran menores pero hábiles y rudos, como siempre seguía siendo la única chica del equipo y como ya tenía fama, era respetada por todos o casi todos. El capitán del equipo era un chico de quinto año llamado Dwayne Betteridge, un chico oscuro y alto, gran líder deportivo de técnica y organización admirable que jugaba como cazador. Los golpeadores: Seth Gibbs, un chico rubio alto y hosco de sexto año; Adrian Grogar, un chico de espalda ancha y cejas espesas. Morton Trimmer era el cazador favorito, de mediana estatura y cabello castaño y levantado que inspiraba confianza en el equipo y en las chicas, cursaba quinto año; Wayne Royle era el otro cazador, un chico de segundo año que había pasado la prueba con grandes expectativas y por último Jason Morley, mejor conocido como "Big Morley", un chico grande y robusto que cursaba sexto año y raras veces había dejado pasar la Quaffle por sus aros. 

- Este año haremos papilla a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff hay que mantenerlo a raya y vencer a los Gryffindor – Dijo "Big Morley" en el campo mientras los chicos se reunían, Florence los alcanzó.

- Llegas tarde, Harrington – Dijo Betteridge – Necesitamos que estés aquí temprano.

- Lo siento, tuve un problema. – Dijo Florence ajustándose la túnica que se acababa de poner apurada.

- Oh, allí está nuestra niña favorita. – Dijo "Big Morley" riéndose.

- Al fin te vemos – Dijo Seth mirándola con una sonrisa – Si Harrington está aquí, Slytherin va a ganar.

- Jason, Seth, por favor,  – Dijo Betteridge. – Este año no podemos perder la copa. Perdimos una oportunidad el año pasado por la cancelación de la copa y estoy harto de oir a Gryffindor decir que la copa iba a ser suya, pero este año le daremos con todo para demostrar que esa copa nos pertenece. Florence, ¿has practicado?

- No me dejaron salir de casa. Pero estoy en forma – Dijo Florence sujetando su escoba.

- Estás en el equipo porque tienes una tarea, no porque seas millonaria y tu escoba sea la mejor. – Dijo Dwayne Betteridge en un tono irritado. – Ni tampoco porque seas encantadora.

- ¡Basta! No me vas a venir con esos pretextos desfasados. No me digan que también andan creyendose las tonterías que oyen. Nadie me llama encantadora – Dijo Florence con una nota de resentimiento.

- Empezamos el día mal – Dijo Adrian Grogar burlonamente.

- Dwayne, lo siento. No fue mi intención hacerte molestar. Llegué tarde porque también soy prefecta, no practiqué como se debe por culpa de mis padres. Si no quieres que esté en el equipo, dímelo de una vez. – Dijo Florence con aires de impaciencia.

- No es eso ¿Por qué? Si te digo que te quiero fuera, ¿te vas a salir? – Pregunto Dwayne interesado.

- No – Dijo Florence usando su mirada intimidante – Si me pides eso; me encargaré que te saquen primero a ti. 

- Uh, así se habla, Linda – Dijo Trimmer.

- No quiero tener problemas contigo Harrington, pero… - Dwayne retrocedió.

- Está bien, simplemente practiquemos. No quiero ver al idiota de Potter sujetando la copa de Quidditch – Dijo Florence montado la escoba.

- Dwayne, seas el capitán o no. Ella tiene poder sobre nosotros, ejerce influencia. – Dijo Big Morley.

- Jason, es una mujer.  – Dijo Dwayne Betteridge molesto. – No puede ejercer influencia por eso. Ya veo porque Salazar Slytherin nunca dejó que una chica estuviera en el equipo.

- No es por que sea mujer, es porque es una jugadora excelente. Vamos Dwayne, no vamos a perder este año por desacuerdos en el equipo. – Dijo Jason "Big" Morley dándole una palmada al capitán. Todos comenzaron a practicar. Luego de unos instantes Florence comprendió que su hora había llegado, con la adrenalina subida, nadie podía superarla en rapidez, recordar la cara de James Potter lanzándole un beso en formar de burla y arrogantemente, hacía y la hacía pensar sobre que por ningún motivo debía dejar de hacer bien su trabajo. Dwayne se comportó mejor con ella, aunque aun tenía sus reservas. Al terminar la práctica

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Dwayne? El año pasado no era así. – Dijo Florence comentando con Jason y con Adrian.

- Creo que es lo tipico. – Dijo Adrian sonriendo bobamente – Le gustas.

- Bien dicho Adrian – Dijo Big Morley.

- Mi vida es una pesadilla. No soy una maldita zorra rompe corazones como las de Ravenclaw, ni tampoco una fiestera parrandera como las de Hufflepuff, ni tampoco ando pavoneándome con mi club de fans como las de Gryffindor. ¿Nadie puede entender eso ni aceptarme por lo que soy? – Dijo Florence lanzando la escoba.

- Creo que es por eso, Florence. – Dijo Adrian riéndose. – No eres como ellas y eso es poco raro.

- Se supone que esto es un equipo de Quidditch. No una fiesta de mal gusto a lo Gryffindor. – Dijo Florence recogiendo la escoba.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Dwayne se le va a pasar, realmente no creo que le gustes, solo le atraes mucho. Además nosotros te apreciamos porque eres una chica superada y porque eres una gran jugadora. – Dijo Big Morley guiñándole un ojo. – Te quisieramos así tuvieras un solo ojos y tuvieras mal aliento.

- Jason, olvida el mal aliento. – Dijo Adrian mirandolo raro.

- Si, claro – Florence les sonrió de modo de respuesta – Es consolador, nos vemos el martes. Pasaré encerrada en la sala común el resto de la semana, a ver si nadie me molesta.

- Nos vemos – Dijo Adrian yéndose a las duchas a cambiarse.

            Aquel si era un año asfixiante y de presiones, Quidditch, EXTASIS, exámenes, estudios, y más estudios. Apenas le alcanzaba el tiempo para dormir y comer. Pero Florence apreciaba emplear su tiempo en cosas útiles en vez de andar en su casa aburrida siendo regañada por su padre, era mil veces mejor estar en Hogwarts. Para su alivio, Sirius no volvió a molestarla ni mucho menos mirarla con ojos soñadores, era una ventaja. De su "club de fans" solo quedaba Mundungus Fletcher quien no le gustaba andar tras ella sino pendiente de sus negocios ilegales por todo el colegio, entre otros chicos que no se molestaban en seguirla o mirarla. Nada se comparaba con la obsesión que había tenido Sirius con ella, pero afortunadamente todo había sido superado, o así creía ella.  Pasaba mas tiempo de lo normal desarrollando encantamientos, porque era pésima para ellos y trataba de mejorarse, para empezar empezó con su tarea de convocar objetos, algo fácil que se la había dificultado. Al terminar exhausta en su sala común, comenzó con la peor tarea de todas: Historia de la Magia. Pero no andaba sola, Severus Snape se sentó al lado de ella a hacer las tareas también.

- Interesante historia – Decía Snape viendo el pergamino de Florence con atención, mientras copiaba en el suyo.

- Haz tu propia tarea y no te copies de los demás, ¿Nunca cambias Severus? – Dijo Florence tapando su pergamino.

- No, la tuya ya está hecha. – Dijo Snape con mala cara.

- Pero el perjudicado eres tú. – Florence le alcanzó un libro y se arrimó a un lado. – Déjame en paz.

- Voy a asumir que las presiones te tienen irritada. – Dijo Snape indiferente. Y ella se volteó a verlo.

- Pues es verdad, tengo tantas cosas. Las cosas bajo presión: se hacen bien o no se hacen. – - Está bien. – Snape empezó a redactar la tarea de Historia. – Tenía tanto tiempo que no estábamos juntos haciendo la tarea.

- ¿Ves algo especial? – Preguntó Florence ocupada.

- No, recuerdo la vez que te corté el mechón de pelo. – Dijo Snape riéndose – Y cuando me odiabas, ah… aquellos tiempos.

- No me parece gracioso. Mi cabello tardó mucho para crecer.

- Si, como el que tú me arrancaste el año pasado salvajemente en el tren – Snape mostró debajo de su cabello grasiento un lugar vacío donde el pelo era mas corto. – Potter me dijo que mi cabello grasiento me estaba dejando calvo y…

- Le lanzaste una maldición y estarás detenido esta semana. – Dijo Florence sin poder evitar reírse.

- Si – Dijo Snape acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás. – No me parece chistoso a mí.

- Vamos Sevvie, el comentario estuvo gracioso. – Dijo Florence mirándolo.

- El payaso de Potter, el arrogante de Potter, el consentido de Potter – Snape casi hace añicos el pergamino cuando lo apretó. – Algún día le haré pagar todas sus desventuras, todas y cada una de ellas.

- Ya, calma Hombre. No es el fin del mundo, necesitamos un conjuro para hacer crecer tu cabello… - Florence revisó uno de los libro.

- Ni loco, eres mala en encantamientos. – Dijo Snape alejándose.

- Ya lo tengo, todo va a salir bien. – Florence agitó su varita y se acercó. – Tengo las palabras mágicas y tendrás un cabello radiante y fuerte.

- No te atrevas. – Snape gruñó, pero Florence había dejado salir un rayo morado de la varita y Snape cayó de la mesa. Cuando se levantó Florence se ocultó debajo de un libro conteniendo la risa.

- Te dije que no me tocaras. – Dijo Snape - ¿Qué me hiciste?

- Nada – Florence estaba colorada hasta las orejas. Snape ahora debido al hechizo, tenía el cabello rubio platino y corto, se veía terrible, lo equivalente a un muggle punk. Snape no se veía, y buscó un espejo, para su mala suerte en ese momento llegó Dana.

- Rookson, dame un espejo. – Dijo Snape sacudiéndola violentamente, Dana estaba asustada, abrió su mochila y le dio un espejo.

- ¿Qué me hiciste? – Snape rugió cuando se vio en el espejo. Florence había dejado de reír y tomó la varita – No te me acerques de nuevo.

- Severus, dale su merecido por esta horrorosidad – Dijo el espejo enfadado también.

- No seas tonto, lo voy a arreglar. – Dijo Florence avanzando. Otra chispa morada salió de su varita e impactó con Snape, pero este lo evadió y le cayó a Dana en el cabello. Ahora lucía un cabello negro, parecido al de Snape. Snape sacó su varita y le lanzó otro rayo a Florence, la tumbó al suelo y se levantó mareada. Dana empezó a reírse y Florence no sabía porque. Tomó el espejo y ahora ella lucia un cabello rojo fuego y era corto como si hubiera sido cortado mochamente.

- Snape, no tenías que hacerlo. – Florence se miró asombrada – Yo voy a arreglar esto.

- No lo harás, no sabes de encantamientos. Aléjate – Snape retrocedió y para su mala suerte, Morgana Bellatrix e Iván llegaban.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Morgana soltó una carcajada al verlos. – Uh, Harrington, ahora te pareces a la sangre sucia de Evans. 

- Snape, no es por nada… pero el rubio no es tu color. – Dijo Iván dudando. En ese momento Florence lanzó otro hechizo y Snape tenía el cabello color cenizo y en forma de afro. Florence se tapó los ojos y Snape le devolvió la jugada, como Florence iba corriendo se desvió y el hechizo cayó sobre Morgana, dejándola calva.

- Basta, no sigan. – Dana estaba asustada y Morgana enojada. Florence por suerte le dio por última vez y el cabello de Snape era negro, parejo, igual que antes pero no era grasoso. 

- Ya está bien, lo arreglé – Dijo Florence satisfecha de su trabajo. – Gracias a Snape ya se los encantamientos prácticos. 

- Mira lo que me hiciste Snape – Gritó Morgana calva, su rostro no estaba contento. Iván estaba asombrado y estaba divertido de ver aquellas chicas así. Florence lanzó un rayo morado y Dana tenía el cabello de antes, solo que más cenizo, apuntó a Morgana y le hizo crecer de nuevo su cabellera, pero esta tenía un mechón ligeramente más claro. Por fin luego de arreglar los daños, se cambió el cabello, lo hizo crecer hasta donde lo llevaba antes y le devolvió su color negro, que ahora lucía igual de negro e intenso que antes, pero las puntas onduladas no eran tan notorias, apenas se enroscaban. 

- Problema resuelto. – Dijo Florence soplando la punta de su varita como si fuera un arma. La guardó en su bolsillo y siguió haciendo su tarea.

- Este no es mi cabello – Dijo Morgana. - ¿Qué te crees Harrington? Alguna estilista barata. ¿Estás imitando el pésimo gusto de Spencer?

- ¿Mi pésimo gusto? – El Profesor Spencer estaba detrás con una brillante túnica naranja, su cabello rubio había crecido hasta el cuello y llevaba un pergamino.

- Profesor, Harrington su premio anual, nos atacó y nos dejó calvos. – Dijo Morgana gritando. – Mire mi cabello, lo dejó diferente.

- Querida Bellatrix, si quieres mi opinión. No se ve tan maltratado como antes y ese mechón atrevido y sugerente ilumina tu cara. – Dijo Spencer, Snape tenía una cara como que iba a vomitar por el comentario de Spencer. 

- Yo le voy a iluminar la cara. – Dijo Morgana sacando su varita, pero Iván la detuvo.

- Venía a informarles que en Halloween, habrá un baile y necesito gente que me ayude a prepararlo. – Dijo Spencer revelando el motivo de su visita.

- No puedo – Dijo Dana sujetando una bolsa de galletas. 

- No me hace gracia. Odio los bailes – Dijo Morgana de mala manera.

- No puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. – Dijo Harrington.

- Como molestar a los demás, me atrevo a decir – Dijo Snape tajante.

- Oh, eso veo. – Dijo Spencer sonriendo - Señorita Harrington, su deseo de mejorar la pobre imagen de sus compañeros, es un noble gesto de compasión. Por contribuir con mi deseo de resaltar las cualidades físicas de sus compañeros le otorgo 10 puntos a Slytherin. 

- ¿Qué? – Morgana estaba roja de la rabia - ¿Va a darle 10 puntos por hacernos esa jugada para burlarse? ¿Vio lo que me hizo? Me dejó calva.

- Y te dejo una hermosa cabellera, Bellatrix, no te quejes. – Dijo Spencer – Y ese color cenizo intenso en Dana, la hace ver más sensual y resaltar sus ojos azules, no sabía que tenías esos bellos ojos azules Dana, y Señor Snape, usted parece un bizcochito dietético, esa grasa de más en el cabello no le hacía mucha ventaja. Se ve usted buen mozo y guapo. 

- ¿Cómo dijo usted? – Snape tenía cara de asco por el comentario.

- Fue accidental – Dijo Florence apenada.

- La próxima vez, le recomiendo que también mejore el aspecto de Iván, no le vendría nada mal un corte de cabello y algunas mechas. Se ven sensacionales esta temporada. – Dijo Spencer guiñándole un ojo a Iván.  

- Oh, creo que mejor me voy. – Dijo Dana.

- Ya que no hay voluntarios, deberé buscar alguna ayuda extra. ¿Es verdad que usted Señor Snape está en detención toda la semana?

- Si – Dijo Snape duramente deseándole la muerte a Spencer.

- Bien, usted puede pasar esas horas ayudándome a preparar el baile. Algunas chicas de Ravenclaw nos ayudarán. Lily Evans se ofreció a encantar las calabazas. Lo espero mañana a las 2 de la tarde en mi despacho. – Dicho esto el rubio pegó el pergamino en la cartelera informativa y se fue por donde había venido.

- Te voy a matar Harrington. – Dijo Morgana saltando sobre ella.

- Oye, Morgbell, no conozco mucho de belleza, pero ese nuevo cabello tuyo se ve guay – Dijo Iván indiferente, pero optimista.

- No me digas Morgbell. Tengo ganas de enseñarle todo lo que el Señor Oscuro me ha enseñado. – Morgana salió por el tapete de la Serpiente y se perdió. Iván la siguió.

- Mira lo que has hecho – Dijo Snape, mientras Florence soltaba una risita.

- Te dijeron bizcochito dietético. – Dijo Florence alzando sus cejas – Además de guapo.

- Ese marica me enferma. – Dijo Snape - Es el jefe de casa más patético que haya conocido, Dumbledore odia a Slytherin y por eso nos puso a ese idiota de jefe de casa y como profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Ojala en Slytherin haya algún día un Jefe de casa mas serio que ese.

- Amén. Pero el tiene razón, te ves mejor. Arreglé tu cabello e hice ganar a Slytherin 10 puntos. – Dijo Florence retomando sus libros.

- Spencer le da puntos a cualquiera que bese su trasero. – Dijo Snape aun ruborizado por el comentario de Florence. 

- ¿Sabes? Ahora que me hablas de Spencer. Esa actitud floreteada es solo apariencia, la otra vez me llamó a su despacho y no dijo ninguna de sus…

- ¿mariqueras? – Preguntó Snape.

- Si. Es extraño. Además me hizo sacar un poder extraño de mí.

- Te trató de seducir. Es lo típico. 

- Me dijo que era una chica especial, que pensara lo que iba a ser. Me apretó el brazo y lo miré fijamente y no rompí contacto visual. Al segundo siguiente sus ojos estaban irritados y rojos. Se volteó como si le hubiera quemado con la mirada. Jamás me había pasado.

- Eso es magia sin varita, es raro y muy antiguo. – Snape estaba asombrando. – Yo lo he hecho un par de veces.

- Spencer me interrogó sobre cuales eran mis motivos para vivir. 

- Pensé que no había dicho ninguna de sus mariqueras. – Snape la miró horrorizado.

- No, me lo dijo seriamente. Y no usaba ninguna de sus palabras y actuaba como un hombre. Es raro ¿no?

- Si te vuelve a poner un dedo encima, dímelo y lo pasaré al otro mundo tal como hice con mi padre. – Dijo Snape decidido.

            Un sábado por la mañana, un día soleado y despejado. Era la mejor ocasión para un partido de Quidditch. Así era, el primer partido de la temporada; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Las emociones crecían y se había convertido en el partido mas esperado desde el año pasado cuando se había cancelado la copa como castigo luego de la pelea de comida iniciada por las Gryffindors. En los pasillos habían banderas y los chicos cantaban canciones mientras bajaban al estadio, una de las mas sonadas sonaba así:

_"Potter tiene una escoba, que es muy buena voladora_

_Ruth tiene emoción, vuela con mucha determinación_

_Gryffindor tiene la copa, y su nombre ponemos ahora_

_Pero quien ha oído de Slytherin…_

_Jason__ parece una gran bola, comiendo se la pasa ahora_

_Florence es muy hermosa, se acuesta con quien se topa_

_Slytherin tiene a Snape, un pelo grasoso y huele a pestes"_

- Apuesto a que fue Black quien hizo esa canción idiota. Solo un idiota hace idioteces. – Dijo Snape mientras los Gryffindors se reían en sus narices.

- Sirius y Felicia la hicieron. No les prestes atención. – Dijo Florence mientras pasaba entre ellos. – Ya veremos quien dice la verdad. Deberías escuchar lo que canta Eileen. 

            Esa canción de los Gryffindors, había hecho rabiar a más de un Slytherin, quienes estaban eufóricos. Pero la creatividad no era solo don de Gryffindor. Eileen y Tara habían hecho su mejor parodia y la habían difundido. Ahora un grupo tumultuoso de chicos vestidos de verde vitoreaban alegres:

_"Potter no tiene bolas, y se besa con todas las zorras_

_Ruth tenemos por conocer, sueña acostarse con Snape_

_Gryffindor tiene a Black, y su nombre muy rayado está_

_Pero si, todos hablan de Slytherin…_

_Jason__ si es una bola, no deja pasar la quaffle ahora_

_Florence es muy hermosa, por eso Felicia la odia_

_Slytherin ganará esta vez, la serpiente se alza con altivez"_

            Los ánimos habían subido y los chicos de ambas casas intercambiaban consignas y canciones, mientras iban camino al campo. Felicia estaba enojada por la canción y sostenía amenazante un estandarte de Gryffindor. Lily iba muy emocionada con un sombrero rojo, mientras que Lupin aplaudía mientras guiñaba un ojo cariñosamente hacia Eileen. Todo Gryffindor iba en procesión y abrieron paso para recibir al equipo de Quidditch. En primera línea, James Potter con su túnica de Quidditch y una pose varonil, lanzándole besos a todas y guiñándole un ojo a Lily, seguida de Ruth Perry quien alzaba la mano con la escoba en la mano, detrás venía Jimmy el pequeño buscador de cuarto año, seguido por Lindsay Bowman y Hillary Rush las otras cazadoras, Zachary Field quien era el guardián y por ultimo Willard Zimmerman con Gregory Smith los golpeadores.

La pandilla de Slytherin causaba alboroto y varios Hufflepuffs fueron arrollados cuando ellos pasaron alzando una copa en versión exagerada hecha de cartón. Tara había vestido una túnica provocativa de color verde y con la textura que tienen la piel de las serpientes y lanzaba besos mientras avanzaba, Eileen y Dana iban cantando con algunas chicas de sexto y quinto, mientras se oía el barullo de los pitos y gritos de los demás chicos. Todos abrieron paso para darle la bienvenida al equipo de Slytherin. Dwayne Betteridge llevaba bien agarrada su escoba, justo al lado suyo Florence Harrington miraba desafiante con su cabello amarrado en una coleta, Adrian Grogar junto con Morton Trimmer sujetaban sus escobas desafiantes,  Wayle Royle miraba serio, Seth Gribbs  iba alzando los puños, mientras que Jason "Big" Morley avanzaba decidido dando gruñidos.

En el estadio salieron los equipos, teniendo como árbitro a la Profesora Bloom, quien montaba alegremente su escoba.

- No quiero trampas, muchachos. Que empiece el juego – Dijo la Profesora Bloom soltando la Quaffle. Los chicos fueron tras ella y el público seguía cantando las canciones. Florence empezó a buscar la Snitch, era su trabajo y debía hacerlo rápido.

- 10 puntos para Gryffindor – Dijo Mundungus Fletcher, quien era el comentarista en aquella ocasión. 

_Jason__ parece una gran bola, comiendo se la pasa ahora _– Gritaban los Gryffindors agitando sus banderas.

            Florence no se dejaba desconcentrar pese a la presión de hacer el ridículo. James Potter no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pese a que era uno de los cazadores.

- ¿Juegas doble? Potter. – Preguntó rudamente Dwayne – Deja de ver a mi buscadora y busca la Quaffle.

- Si, la misma que "El Bola" de Morley dejó pasar. – James Potter se burló y siguió volando. No había ninguna señal de la Snitch. 

- otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor – Dijo Mundungus Fletcher, gritando en el megáfono mágico. 

_Jason__ parece una gran bola, comiendo se la pasa ahora _– Gritaban aun más duro los Gryffindors. Florence planeaba y no encontraba la snitch, Jimmy el buscador de Gryffindor la seguía para ver si ya había encontrado la pequeña snitch. Florence decidió que aquel era el momento exacto de practicar su magia sin varita.

            Fue a donde Jimmy, y lo miró fijamente, usó su mirada mas atemorizante mezclando exotismo, y Jimmy la evadió mirando al otro lado, ahora Florence seguía a Jimmy y lo había logrado hipnotizar, lo siguió mirando profundamente llegando a aturdirlo y en un instante un destello dorado pasó frente a sus ojos; era la snitch. Jimmy cayó varios metros en escoba frotándose los ojos, los tenía irritados. Los Gryffindors abuchearon a Florence quien iba tras la snitch.

_Florence es muy hermosa, se acuesta con quien se topa _ - Fue la respuesta de los fanáticos enojados por su actuación contra Jimmy. Los Slytherins estaban expectantes, mientras Adrian y Wayne anotaron unos goles seguidos. La multitud gritaba enardecida, aquello era para celebrar. En un intento por tomar la delantera James se atravesó en el camino de Florence, chocando con ella y haciéndole perder la vista de la snitch.

            Esta vez los Slytherins estaban abucheando al joven con pelo alborotado.

_Potter no tiene bolas, y se besa con todas las zorras _– La Profesora Bloom sentenció un penalti a favor de Slytherin, y Adrián volvió a anotar. 

- Este partido está reñido, van 30 a 20 a favor de Slytherin. – Dijo Mundungus – Y si es verdad, _"Florence es muy hermosa, por eso Felicia la odia_". – Dijo Mundungus cantando. Mientras los Gryffindors le abucheaban.

- Cállate Fletcher, maldito desgraciado te oí. – Dijo Felicia agitándole un puño.

- Señor Fletcher, sin favoritismos. Atkood deje ese lenguaje vulgar – Dijo la Profesora Mc Gonagall.

- "_Florence es muy hermosa, y Felicia una ordinaria babosa"_ – Cantaron todos los Slytherins liderados por Eileen Jordan quien bailaba como loca con Tara Ustinov.

- Maldita Jordan, vete al infierno. – Dijo Felicia.

- No le digas eso de mi novia. – Le gritó Lupin defendiendo a su novia. 

- Y la acción no solo está en el campo, el público anda en un duelo de insultos – decía Mundungus alegremente – Los eternos rivales se enfrentan.

            Florence sonrió por un momento, y emprendió la búsqueda de la snitch otra vez, Gryffindor había anotado otra vez. Pero la acción estaba en las gradas donde Slytherin cantaba su canción mucho más fuerte y con mas insultos que nunca.

_"Potter no tiene bolas, y se besa con todas las zorras_

_Ruth tenemos por conocer, sueña acostarse con Snape_

_Gryffindor tiene a Black, y su nombre muy rayado está_

_Pero quien ha oído de Gryffindor…_

_Felicia es un tonta, Sirius Black no le para bola_

_Lily no es una santa, besando parece a una gata_

_Gryffindor tiene ganas, pero Slytherin siempre les gana"_

- ¿Qué me dices? – Gritó Iván hacia Felicia. – Vete a escribirle cartas a Black.

- Cállate y bésale el trasero a Dana – Gritó Gabrielle una chica menor.

- ¿Por qué no le lavas los calzoncillos a Pettigrew? – Gritó Dana eufórica lanzándole uno de sus pasteles.

            Los Gryffindors no se quedaban atrás, y seguían con su canción. Considerando lo mucho que estaban ofendidos

_"Ivan echa el cuento bien, lo vimos con una rubia ayer_

_Eileen es una chica loca, no sabe que Lupin tiene otra_

_Slytherin podrido está, ayer Dana se tiró unos pedos, yac!_

_Pero quien ha oido de Slytherin…_

_Tara es una barata, la vimos con Spencer hace una  semana_

_Snape para el baile quedó, arreglando flores como un maricón_

_Slytherin está en llamas, Gryffindor la copa se lleva a casa"._

            Los Profesores incluso quedaron con los ojos desorbitados ante tales canciones, los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban más pendientes de las peleas que del partido. Era obvio que todos estaban aprovechando para sacar esos trapitos al aire. Florence había visto de nuevo la snitch, la seguía y de nuevo se le volvió a perder.

- El partido está 70 a 50 a favor de Gryffindor – Dijo Mundungus – Estos hinchas, seguidores del Quidditch están muy emocionados.

- Ese comentador es un vendido – Gritó un chico de tercer año de Gryffindor.

- "_Gryffindor celoso está, cuando pierdan van a llorar"_ – coreaba una chica de Quinto año de Slytherin. 

- Cállate – Gritó otro alumno. Mientras tanto en el campo la cosa era igual de reñida, ya varias veces había perdido la snitch de su alcance. Los jugadores empezaban sus tácticas rudas que incluían ataques intencionales y lanzar bludgers a la cara. Florence tenía la túnica llena de sangre, una bludger había impactado con su costado. Pese a eso no se detenía, James Potter andaba furioso incluso le pegó la Quaffle en la cara  a Jason Morley, haciéndolo enojar. 

            Otra vez la snitch estaba frente a sus ojos, Florence fue veloz como un rayo y la siguió, por un momento las canciones pararon y todos miraban atentos el juego. Jimmy salió detrás y la alcanzó, tenía ventaja por ser liviano. Florence no le importó darle una patada, haciendo que Jimmy se desviara, siguió viendo la snitch, faltaba poco para agarrarla y James Potter apareció a su lado.

- Salvaste a mi novia en verano, pero no te dejaré ganar el partido. – Dijo James ocupando el puesto de buscador. Florence hizo una mueca y avanzó más, extendió su mano antes que James, volteó su cara hacia él y le lanzó un beso, igual al gesto burlón que el había hecho en quinto año. Pero el final fue distinto, cuando Florence volvió a voltear la snitch estaba en su mano.

- Se acaba el juego. ¡Slytherin gana! – Dijo La profesora Bloom anunciando el final del partido.

- No, ¡maldita sea! – Escupió James aterrizando. 

- Eres un payaso arrogante, Potter – Gritaba Tara como loca. 

- ¿Lo vieron? Florence atajó la Snitch luego de burlarse en las narices de Potter, queriendo decir que Slytherin gana el partido y se lleva la delantera. – Dijo Mundungus entre gritos de alegría. Los Slytherins celebraban como si hubieran ganado la copa, el equipo cayó sobre Florence y la abrazaron. En las gradas Eileen abrazó a Dana, mientras Morgana lanzaba uno de los pasteles de Dana a algunos Gryffindors resentidos. Nott alzaba la copa de cartón, junto a Ernest quien ondeaba un estandarte. Ivan agitaba un banderín mientras los demás cantaban duro:

_"Potter no tiene bolas, y perdió por ser casanova_

_Ruth tenemos por conocer, sueña acostarse con Snape_

_Gryffindor tiene a Black, y su nombre muy rayado está_

_Pero si, todos hablan de Slytherin…_

_Jason__ si es una bola, no dejó pasar la quaffle ahora_

_Florence es muy hermosa, por eso Felicia la odia_

_Slytherin ganó esta vez, la serpiente se alza con altivez"_

Snape llegó a donde Florence

- Florence eres hermosa, por eso Felicia te odia – Dijo el chico mientras sonreía y Florence lo abrazaba. Big Morley era aclamado, mientras que Dwayne se cubría con una bandera de Slytherin. Eileen saltó sobre ellos y abrazó a Florence, y le dio un beso a Snape en la mejilla.

- Aprovechando que tienes el cabello limpio, Snivellus – Dijo Eileen en carcajadas.

- No me vuelvas a tocar, Jordan  – Dijo Snape alejándose.

- Hoy habrá celebración a lo grande – Gritó Eileen.

            Pues no hubo tanta celebración que digamos. En la cena fueron regañados por Mc Gonagall

- En mi vida, jamás había visto un despliegue de tanta vulgaridad. Todos irán a dormir después de cenar. 50 puntos menos a Slytherin, 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor. ¡Dan vergüenza!

- Creo que nos pasamos un poco, Tara – Dijo Eileen alegremente. 

- Quizas, pero fue divertido. – Dijo Tara tarareando la canción. – Sobretodo ese verso _Gryffindor tiene a Black, y su nombre muy rayado está_. 

- Se pasaron – Dijo Florence riendo. 

- Lo se, ellos empezaron. – Dijo Eileen señalando con la vista a Gryffindor.

Fin del capitulo

Ahora mis mensajes personales:

**DJGryffindor****:** Hey Gracias Belen, por tu review, de veras te lo agradezco. Aquí te dejo otro capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes. Lucius es un malvado, ya le llegará su hora. Pobrecillo necesita desquitarse, no ha hecho mas que reprimirse desde el primer capitulo y esta por violarse a alguien, XD jajajajaja. Pero tu tranquila!

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Hola chica, espero que estés mejor. Por lo que me contaste estabas muy enferma. Que te mejores pronto!!!!! Me alegra que te guste y que se este poniendo interesante. Gracias por tu review

**Snapesita**Florence aun no había tenido tiempo para pensar que hacer, seguro si cuenta con la orientación que tuve yo para elegir que hacer en su vida, terminará vendiendo verduras en la esquina del Caldero Chorreante (era chiste, aunque yo ya empecé a estudiar Biología en la Universidad). Y Snape, bueno el pobre no sabe ni lo que dice porque anda confundido, no he sido dura, me ha costado porque a veces siento que se me puede pasar la mano. Me hubiera encantado hacerlo un chico romántico y sentimental, pero ese ya no sería Snape, sería un crimen cambiar a Snape, así que he tratado de mantenerlo como originalmente es.  Sobre Draquis, claro que voy a poner su nacimiento y de hecho el hecho curioso de porque lo llamaron así, pero eso no será hasta dentro de unos años mas. Pero el tiempo va a pasar rápido una vez que terminen Hogwarts.


	17. In Fraganti

Hola de nuevo, aquí está mi nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste, como siempre nunca está de más agradecerles sus comentarios y opiniones. No tengo nada que opinar sobre este capitulo, es una de las razones por las cuales esta historia está clasificada en "R" (esperen cualquier cosa, no quiero quejas luego. jajajaja).

**Capitulo 17 In Fraganti **

            Luego de ese desastroso partido, los ojos de todos estaban en el baile de Halloween y como conseguir pareja, y como Snape estaba castigado debía ayudar a Spencer a organizar el baile, cada vez que Potter pasaba y Spencer no estaba, este le cantaba la frase de la canción.

- "_Snape para el baile se quedó, arreglando flores como un maricón"_ – Dijo James, mientras Sirius y Peter reían. Lily lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria y los llevó del brazo al pasillo. Lily andaba con los chicos de Gryffindor, aun estaba peleada con Ruth y Felicia de la riña del año pasado. No importaba, porque eso la había unido más a James, siendo la pareja más popular del colegio. 

- Maldito Potter – Decía Snape mientras llevaba mágicamente unas sillas por encantamiento.

- ¿Decías Severus? – Dijo Spencer.

- Nada.

- No te olvides de mover las mesas a la izquierda, le da ese toque místico. Además la iluminación no es buena en la derecha – Decía Spencer dando instrucciones.

- Muy Bien – Snape hubiera matado a Spencer con la mirada, estaba rabioso de hacer aquello. Solo se reunía con Florence a la hora del almuerzo. Por fin llegó el día de Halloween y tras una larga semana todo estaba listo, Snape llegó a las 7 de la noche a la sala común con un volante rojo pegado en el pelo y la túnica llena de pegamento.

- Odio las fiestas – Se dijo así mismo mientras se sentaba en un sillón. Las chicas corrían de un lado al otro, y los chicos comentaban las mejores túnicas, se estaban preparando para ir al baile que empezaba a las 8.

- Snape, ve y vístete. – Dijo Nott mientras se burlaba.

- No quiero ir al maldito baile – Dijo este muy malhumorado. – Además por culpa del idiota de Spencer, retrasé mis deberes de la semana. 

- Eres el único que no va a ir. Todos vamos, hasta Morgana va a ir – Dijo Evan Rosier.

- ¿Todos van a ir? – Snape se preguntaba si Florence había conseguido alguna pareja.

- Chicos, Snape no va porque no tiene pareja. ¿Por qué no llamas a Diane Lee? – Se burló Evan Rosier con maldad.

- Cállate – Dijo Snape

- Todos consiguieron pareja – Dijo Wilkes. 

- No todos – Dijo Morgana llegando muy arreglada – Harrington se va a quedar sola en las mazmorras, porque la muy desgraciada no consiguió pareja. – Dijo esta muy alegre.

- Que lastima, yo cambiaría a mi pareja por Harrington. Esa chica de Hufflepuff es muy rara – Dijo Nott.

- Al menos nuestras parejas no son sangre sucias – Dijo Wilkes – Pero si cambiaría por ir con Harrington.

- Y yo – Dijo Rosier.

- Cállense, zopencos. – Dijo Morgana - ¿Tu también Iván?

- No he dicho nada. – Dijo Iván temeroso de su novia. Morgana se acercó a Snape y le quitó el volante rojo de la cabeza.

- ¡Que asco! Spencer es patético. – Dijo Morgana.

- No tienes que decírmelo. – Dijo Snape de mala manera, pero centrando su atención en la chica que llegaba del dormitorio con uniforme colegial puesto, estaba bostezando y lucia cansada: era Florence.

- Bueno, creo que estamos listo. Te extrañaremos Snape. – Dijo Wilkes sarcástico llamando a Dana y llevándola del brazo a un rincón. Llegó la hora y todos los Slytherins impacientes subieron al vestíbulo, las parejas eran casi todas de la misma casa pero nadie iba emparejado con un Gryffindor, a excepción de Eileen. La sala común estaba algo solitaria cuando el último alumno arreglado dejó la sala.

- Así que decidiste quedarte – Dijo Snape a la chica que hacía tareas en un rincón.

- Si, el Quidditch atrasó mis tareas .Además no tengo ganas de ir al baile – Dijo Florence. - ¿Por qué no fuiste?

- Por si no lo sabes soy un gran amante de las fiestas, pero hoy no estoy para la ocasión. – Dijo Snape en malas pulgas.

- Vaya humor tienes hoy. – Dijo Florence sin despegar su vista de los deberes. Snape se sentó también en la mesa y empezó a redactar un ensayo. Luego de una hora en ello, en pleno silencio Florence interrumpió.

- No puedo más. – Dijo mientras se recostaba del pergamino.

- ¿Cansada? – Snape la miró recostada en la mesa.

- No tienes idea, quisiera correr por un prado. – Dijo Florence levantándose. – Al menos ya nada mas me falta la tarea de Adivinación, pero no la voy a hacer "En un ensayo, prediga como será su muerte, con ayuda de las paginas 314 y 315 del libro".

- Algo aterrador. – Dijo Snape con voz indiferente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- No tanto. Algo especulativo. – Dijo Florence estirándose, pegándole sin querer a Snape en el hombro - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

- Nada, solo te observaba Harrington. – Dijo Snape volviendo a su libro.

- ¿También estás cansado?, haciendo tarea mientras todos se divierten – Dijo Florence quitándose la insignia de Premio Anual y de Prefecto.

- Ojala expulsaran a Potter – Dijo Snape soltando la pluma y cerrando el frasco de tinta.

- Lo has dicho un millón de veces desde que te conozco – Florence le dio una sonrisa y se acercó y le tocó el cabello. – Mi hechizo funciona bien, ya no tienes el pelo grasoso.

- ¿Disculpa? No quiero más comentarios "Spencerianos" sobre mi cabello – Dijo Snape quitándole la mano de su cabello, y sujetándosela.

- Vamos, te ves mejor. Ruth no anotó ningún gol porque te estaba mirando – Dijo Florence riéndose. Snape le soltó la mano y la empujó a un lado, pero no podía evitar dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Florence por el incomodo silencio.

- Nada – Dijo Snape.

- Ya estás perdonado, ¿recuerdas de vacaciones? – Dijo Florence mirando su boca.

- No es eso. ¿Crees que me la paso todo el día pensando como acostarme contigo? – Dijo Snape desagradable y cortante

- Acércate un momento – Dijo Florence algo divertida por la actitud de su compañero.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?

- Nada – Dijo mientras el chico se acercaba simulando enfado.

- No hemos progresado. – Dijo Florence acariciando su cabello, Snape la miró de una manera que cualquier persona en la Tierra hubiera huido, pero no ella quien declaró por lo bajo – Bésame.

- No te voy a besar. Primero no estoy de humor Harrington, segundo esta es la sala común y tercero vas a seguir con tus ideas raras de sujetarme y luego echarme a un lado. – Dijo Snape alejandose.

- Oh, ya veo. Como dice Eileen. Si ellos no actúan, debemos tener la iniciativa nosotras. – Dijo Florence.

- Jordan no sabe más que de tonterías… - Pero Snape fue interrumpido por el beso repentino de Florence. Luego de unos segundos de jugar se separaron.

- ¿Satisfecha? – Dijo Snape respirando profundo. – Déjame en paz.

- Uh, el Señor Arrogancia ha despertado. – Dijo Florence mas divertida que antes. Mientras Snape se levantaba, luego de dar unos pasos se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

- ¿A que hora acaba el baile? – Preguntó Florence mirando el reloj que indicaba las 9.

- Supongo que a la medianoche – Dijo Snape mirando el fuego. 

- Tenemos 3 horas. – Dijo Florence suspirando.

- ¿3 horas para que?

- Para contar historias y echarnos chistes. – Dijo Florence estirándose y sonriéndole pícaramente.

- Se lo que quieres. – Dijo Snape con voz intimidante y pedante.

- Tú también quieres – Dijo Florence parándose frente a él. Se miraron los dos por un instante, Snape volteó para comprobar si alguien venía y la jaló rápidamente hacia él, besándola y sentándola en sus piernas. Florence no se hizo rogar, porque siguió con el juego de besos y caricias sobre él.

- ¿Mejor? – Snape ya no sonaba malhumorado sino misterioso y complacido. 

- Si, mucho mejor. – Dijo Florence mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su cuello. Snape con sus manos la sostuvo por la cintura.

- No podemos seguir. – Le dijo el chico, volviendo a mirarla.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Florence sonriéndole.

- Es la sala común. Alguien podría entrar.

- ¿No lo hace mejor? Temor a que nos descubran, explorar el placer en un lugar prohibido aumenta mis latidos del corazón. – Dijo Florence volviendo a besarlo, el chico no se opuso a ello y la complació en todo lo que ella quería y viceversa. Severus posó sus manos en sus rodillas, pasando lentamente a las rodillas de la chica, y subiendo cada vez más sus manos, mientras la besaba.

- No dejes de mirarme – Dijo Snape mientras la chica se juntaba más a él. Florence posó sus manos en el abdomen del chico. Y comenzaba a desabotonar la túnica, mientras que el había subido sus manos mas arriba de las piernas acariciándola y le quitaba la falda. 

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que no nos prestábamos para esto? – Preguntó Florence desabrochando la túnica.

- Desde finales de quinto año, ahora estamos en séptimo.

- No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. – Dijo Florence mientras dejaba el descubierto el pecho del chico. Florence lo empujó y besaba a Snape empezando por su boca y bajando por el pecho, al llegar a la hebilla de la correa la empezó a desamarrarla con las manos.

- ¿Quieres que me apure o que lo haga rápido? – Le Preguntó Florence, en un tono sensual mientras Snape le negaba con la cabeza.

- Aquí quien decide las cosas, soy yo. – La empujó y la llevó a la alfombra del piso, se arrodilló y empezó a avanzar hacia ella, Florence volteó un momento.

- ¿A dónde te vas? – Ya no había nada que lograra detener a Snape y Florence no quería detenerse.

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Dijo Snape a su oído, sobre ella.

- Hazlo y le quitaré puntos a Slytherin. – Dijo Florence acostada en el piso, sumida en las sensaciones que el chico le hacía sentir. Snape llegó al punto cumbre, sintiendo como su compañera emanaba una energía sobrenatural, estaba cerca de su corazón y su mirada ya no había fiereza, sino mas bien algo que lo hipnotizaba, algo que le daba un aire felino, no había mas descripción que se pudiera expresar con palabras, podía sentir que Florence ronroneaba como los gatos lo hacían, ninguna palabra era suficientemente intensa para describir aquello, todo lo que había estado dentro de ellos salía y encontraban canalizarlo, ya que no había reservas para aquello.

Cualquier persona que presenciase aquello quedaría estupefacta al ver que aquellos dos chicos habían descubierto muchas maneras de expresarse lo que sentían de un modo físico e instintivo, pero con algo que lo hacía único y para nada común o vulgar. Cuando ya habían terminado de realizar cualquier acto para satisfacerse mutuamente, Florence se sentó y empezó a buscar su vestimenta.

- Y eso es lo que pasa cuando me castigas por mucho tiempo. – Dijo Snape irónicamente mirando a la chica, subiéndose los pantalones.

- No me vengas con chistes de mal gusto. – Le dijo ella poniéndose de nuevo el uniforme. 

- Oh, parece que la pobre Harrington ya se ha cansado y no resistirá tanto. – Dijo Snape burlándose.

- No estoy cansada. – le dijo ella mientras se colocaba la insignia de Prefecta y Premio Anual. – No me gustaría que encontraran prendas intimas en donde toda la casa Slytherin pueda verlas.

- Parece que hoy nos sobra el tiempo. – Dijo Snape mirando el reloj. Se acercó a Florence por detrás y bruscamente la besó en el cuello.

- Tienes el concepto de tratarme rudamente, pero terminas obedeciéndome en todo.

- Soy tu esclavo, dime que te lleve hacia arriba o hacia abajo y lo haré. – Dijo el chico perdido en su cabello. – Tú eres mi esclava, puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca, y no podrás reclamarme.

- Puedes volver a hacerme lo que quieras, pero no aquí. – Dijo Florence mirándolo esta vez de frente y muy cerca. Antes de que Snape la besara se alejó. – Vamos a mi dormitorio.

            Los dos llegaron al dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo año. Florence lo llevó hasta su cama y se sentaron sin darse cuenta, sumidos en el mas apasionado de los besos. Quizás aquella reacción espontánea y mutua de instintos ligados con sentimientos se debía a la presión, a la falta haber estado juntos desde hace mucho o quizás porque ellos lo querían así y aprovechaban un momento a solas.

- No cierres las cortinas, está bien así. – Snape no tenía porque desvestirse, había llegado desarreglado desde la sala común. Se hizo mucho más rápido y en menos de un momento ya estaban en lo mismo. 

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Preguntó Snape muy susurrante.

- Si, pregunta lo que quieras. 

- ¿Qué tal te sientes a mi lado? – Le dijo el chico.

- Si me sintiera mal a tu lado, te hubiera castigado unos años más. – Dijo Florence riéndose, conteniendo la respiración de nuevo. Estaba sentada en la cama, abrazada al chico, era un abrazo sin final que los hacia uno solo. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Solo curiosidad de tu amante, Florence. – Dijo Snape mientras la sostenía y la apretaba más hacia él. El roce con su piel se sentía bien, y ni se diga Florence, que sentía un corrientazo por todo su esqueleto. - Tengo miedo de ti… - Dijo Snape sobre la chica esta vez. Pero Florence lo empujó, el chico la tocó por le brazo empezando en un hombro y terminando agarrando sus manos.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mi? – Florence no entendía mientras Snape acercaba su boca a su oído. 

- Cuando estoy contigo, no se si podré resistir. No se si tanto placer pueda matarme, o producirme dolor. – Dijo Snape. Florence no se resistía, pero lo miraba evaluando si lo que había dicho era verdad o mentira.

- ¿Resistir? – Dijo Florence confusa apartándolo de ella de nuevo y sentándose. - ¿Acaso te asfixio o te impido vivir?

- No. Me refiero a que nuestro encuentros son tan intensos, que nunca se en que puedo terminar. Me encanta arriesgarme y cuando termino quiero volver a empezar. Y cuando me cargo, volver a descargarme. No solo físicamente…

- A ver si adivino, sientes todo eso y… - Dijo la chica con mirada perdida.

- Cuando estuve con Diane Lee, no ocurrió nada de eso. – Dijo Snape acariciando su cabello. Florence lo miró.

- No tenías porque decirlo. – Dijo ella sujetando sus manos, se acercó de nuevo y fue esta vez ella quien lo empujó y se recostó sobre él.

- Oh si, claro que tenía que decirlo. No podía conservar ese secreto por más tiempo– Dijo Snape mientras la chica se sentaba más debajo de su cintura y acariciando su pecho mientras se inclinaba hacia él  volviendo a besarlo y permitir que el chico realizara su labor sin mucha dificultad pero con gran vigor, haciéndola que la chica le pidiera varias veces que se detuviera para que la dejara respirar.

- No creo que esto sintiéndose tan bien, pueda hacer daño. – Dijo Florence con la respiración cortada. – Tienes razón, no se si pueda seguir así. Pero no quiero que te detengas.

- No depende de mí, es algo mutuo. – Dijo Snape recostado mientras agitaba a la chica con sus movimientos. De nuevo la tenía en su completa posesión, dueño de ella, y ella era dueña de él, se pertenecían. Luego de un rato, Florence se detuvo.

- ¿Te hago daño? 

- No, está bien… sigue. – Dijo Florence mirando el techo, fue cuando escuchó algo y pegó un grito de sorpresa. - ¿Oíste algo? – Dijo Florence.

- No, no es nada. – Dijo Snape – Falta aun mucho para que el baile termine. 

- Alguien se acerca. – Dijo Florence cubriéndose - ¿Eileen? – Florence se sentó súbitamente golpeando a Snape en la nariz.

- AHHHHHH – Eileen pegó un grito fuerte, acababa de entrar junto a Dana y a Tara, al ver aquel espectáculo casi se desmayó.  Snape y Florence se quedaron en shock sin hacer ni decir nada; aquello no había sido oportuno, ni era nada cómodo. 

- ¡Oh Por Dios! – Gritó Tara. 

- ¿Nadie va a moverse? – Dijo Dana paralizada. 

- Severus haz algo. – Dijo Florence mientras Snape se frotaba la nariz debido al golpe que Florence le dio por accidente. 

- Maldita Sea, ¿Qué hacen ustedes observándonos? – A Snape no se le ocurría decir mas nada, por fortuna estaba tapado por una de las sabanas.

- Oh, perdóneme Señor Snape, no sabía que ustedes dos andaban teniendo relaciones. – Dijo Tara irónica – La próxima vez toco la puerta.

- No puedo creer que ustedes… - Dijo Dana con una mirada de asombro.

- Yo tampoco… - Dijo Eileen. – Escogieron un buen momento. – Tara soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Desde cuando ustedes…? – Preguntó Tara con mirada desorbitada.

- No te importa – Dijo Snape

- Quinto año – Dijo Florence

- Desde tercer año… - Dijo Snape.

- No te importa… - Dijo Florence

- NO PUEDE SER!! – Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- Dejen de interrogar y váyanse de una vez, me quiero vestir. – Dijo Snape de mal humor.

- Podemos dejarlos solos para que terminen – Dijo Dana riéndose también.

- Cuando Morgana se entere va a morir. – Dijo Tara.

- Oh no… - Snape miraba enojado. – Si ella lo llega a saber la que van a morir son ustedes.

- No, Morgana no lo debe saber. Prometan que no dirán nada de esto a nadie… - Dijo Florence seria. 

- Antes de prometerlo, Snape ¿podrías sentarte un momento? – Dijo Tara, recibiendo una mirada confusa de Dana y Eileen. Snape se dejó frotar la nariz que estaba roja, y se sentó en la cama sin comprender. Florence estaba tapada con la sabana y lo miraba. Snape se sentó y la sabana se le corrió hasta la cintura.

- Madre mía, Severus, te has ocultado bajo ese uniforme por muchos años, de hecho nunca supe todo lo que nos has escondido. No sabía que estabas tan crecidito y tan… desarrollado. Siempre pensé que eras un flacuchento perdedor que era pateado por Potter. – Dijo Tara colorada y riéndose tontamente. Dana no pudo evitar reírse y Eileen se tapó la cara.

- Ya Basta ustedes tres. – Dijo Florence. Mientras Snape malhumorado volvía cubrirse hasta el cuello, sin poder evitar ponerse rosado en las mejillas.

- ¿No es emocionante tener romances ocultos? – Dijo Eileen sonriendo.

- NO!!!! – Dijeron Snape y Florence al mismo tiempo. Mientras Tara y Dana se volvían a reír.

- Nos vemos mañana Iván. – Era la voz de Morgana. Estaba cerca de la puerta.

- Oh, es Morgana. – Dijo Dana saltando.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Dijo Tara angustiada.

- La puerta. – Eileen corrió y se apoyó en la puerta, Morgana intentó entrar. Tara y Dana empezaron a gritar como locas.

- Rápido. En el armario de allá. – Florence corrió rápido a Snape al armario de las chicas con un empujón y lo metió allí cubierto con las sabanas.

- Dame mi ropa – Dijo Snape y Florence se la lanzó. Ella se empezó a vestir y Eileen dejó entrar a Morgana.

- ¿Ustedes son anormales? – Dijo Morgana viéndolas. - ¿Por qué esos gritos?

- Vimos una rata – Dijo Dana.

- ¿Acaso ustedes son muggles para tenerle miedo a las ratas? – Dijo Morgana.

- No, pero nos asustamos – Dijo Tara. Morgana las miró a todas, sus caras debieron haber delatado algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada – Dijeron las 4 en coro. Morgana las volvió a mirar. Se detuvo en Florence y la miró detenidamente.

- Tienes la insignia de Premio anual al revés. – Dijo Morgana mientras Florence se daba cuenta y se la arreglaba.

- Morgana, ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Eileen.

- Ustedes me ocultan algo. – Dijo ella – Por cierto ¿alguna de ustedes ha visto a Snape? 

- No, para nada. ¿Por qué lo íbamos a ver? – Dijo Dana.

- Vi su varita allá abajo, pero no estaba allí. – Dijo Morgana sacándola y dejándola en la mesa.

- No, no estaba cuando llegué. – Dijo Eileen.

- ¿Por qué el  baile terminó temprano? – Dijo Florence sin entender.

- Ah… eso. Hubo una pelea. – Dijo Tara. – La pandilla de nuestros chicos, se molieron a golpes contra la pandilla de Potter.

- Entiendo. – Dijo Florence mirando al armario.

- Ya vuelvo, voy a dejarle la varita de Snape a Iván, quizás ya lo haya encontrado, a ver si dejan de actuar como locas. – Dijo Morgana saliendo del dormitorio. Cuando se fue, Snape salió del armario con la ropa aun por ajustar, pero ya estaba medio vestido. 

- Ustedes son unos pervertidos, ¿hacerlo en un dormitorio? – Dijo Tara riéndose y dándole una sonrisita a Snape.

- Ustinov, te agradezco que te mantengas alejado de mí mientras tengas esa actitud. – Dijo Snape terminando de acomodarse la túnica con tono peligroso. - ¿Qué miran ustedes?

- Nada. – Dijo Eileen volteándose.

- No he visto nada – Dijo Dana tapándose la cara.

- ¿Me hablas a mi? – Dijo Tara aun sonriendo

- Ya te he visto demasiado. – Dijo Florence. Snape salió sigiloso del dormitorio. Justo cuando se fue, las chicas miraron a Florence.

- Espero que tengan lindos sueños. – Dijo Florence volviéndose a su cama.

- A no, eso si que no. Nos vas a contar – Dijo Tara.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? – Dijo Eileen ofendida tomándose sus pociones.

- Mis ojos son testigos – Dijo Dana.

- No, no les voy a decir nada, es mi vida privada. Buenas noches. – Florence cerró las cortinas de su cama adoselada, las chicas la rodearon y la volvieron a abrir.

- Nos vas a contar. Nunca pensé que tu y ese ser… - Dijo Eileen.

- Cállate Jordan, con lo poco que pude ver, veo que a Florence le ha tocado uno bien dotado. – Dijo Tara sonriendo - No puedo creer que este diciendo eso de Severus Snape, que me lleven a San Mungo por mis palabras.

- Por eso nunca lo conté, ustedes son muy curiosas y chismosas. – Dijo Florence mirándolas feo.

- No pongas esa cara, no te veías así cuando llegamos. – Dijo Tara.

- Y la cara que puso cuando nos vio – Dijo Dana, haciendo que Tara y Eileen cayeran acostadas de la risa. -  ¿Desde cuando son novios? 

- No somos novios. – Dijo Florence cubriéndose con la sabana.

- Oh… veo que ambos son salvaje y forajidos. – Dijo Tara. – No les gustan las ataduras ni compromisos. ¿Cómo fue con Black?

- Yo no he estado con Black… - Dijo Florence mostrándose ofendida.

- ¿Entonces?

- Dejen de molestarme. Solo he estado con él y ya, váyanse a sus asuntos.

- ¿Desde cuando ustedes…? – Preguntó Dana.

- Déjenme en paz. – Dijo Florence esta vez saliendo debajo de la sabana.

- Descubrimos a la fierecilla. Seguro fue cuando se vieron en el tren en primer año.  – Dijo Tara – "Hazme sentir Severus" – Otra vez las chicas volvieron a reírse a carcajadas, e incluso Dana se secó unas lágrimas de risa, mientras Tara imitaba el tono de Florence.

- Nos besamos en tercero y lo otro fue en quinto. ¿Felices? – Dijo Florence con un color subido en las orejas y mejillas.

- Nos ha dicho mucho, para tratarse de Florence Harrington la chica misteriosa. – Dijo Tara. – "Severus hazme sentir" – Dijo de nuevo parodiando, mientras las chicas reían pero se detuvieron cuando alguien decía por detrás dijo:

- ¿Qué clase de verso es ese Ustinov? – Morgana Bellatrix la miraba severamente. Las chicas se callaron al instante y Florence se ocultó debajo de su almohada. 

- Nada. – Dijo Tara con un tono agudo. 

- Harrington, toma… - Dijo Morgana aproximándole la insignia de prefecto. – Me encontré a Snape entrando en el dormitorio de los chicos. La tenía él puesta en su túnica. ¿Desde cuando Snape es prefecto?

- ¿Entraste? – Dijo Dana – Morgana, las chicas tienen prohibido entrar en el dormitorio de los chicos.

- Y los chicos entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas, ¿No es así Florence? – Dijo Tara.

- Las voy a matar si no se largan de una buena vez. – Dijo Florence empujándolas. Las chicas se fueron mientras Morgana miraba sospechosa.

            Las chicas cumplieron lo que prometieron, pues nadie se enteró. Pero Florence no podía ni acercarse a su amigo, porque las chicas empezaban a reírse tontamente. Incluso la semana siguiente llegó Ernerst Wilkes.

- Adivinen chicos, Snape es un hombre afortunado. – Dijo el chico en tono desenfadado. 

- ¿Qué es lo especial? – Preguntó Iván, mientras toda la mesa Slytherin volteaba.

- Es Diane Lee, parece que Severus recibió una lechuza de ella. – Dijo Ernest.

- ¿No habrá ido a visitarla de nuevo en vacaciones? – Preguntó Morgana tranquila, Florence miró atenta, pero algo se hizo notar Morgana volteó a verla. Dana, Tara y Eileen miraban a Ernest como mensajero de malas noticias.

- No lo se… pero esa chica es candente. – Dijo Ernest. – Es la chica más hermosa y perfecta que he visto. – Dijo Wilkes. – Y es sangre limpia, perfecta de naturaleza…

- No es así. – Dijo Tara levantándose. – Diane Lee es una…

- …entrometida… - Dijo Dana completando la frase.

- … destruye parejas - Dijo Eileen.

- ¿A ustedes que mosca les picó? – Dijo Morgana.

- Una mosca bien grande y venenosa, supongo. – Dijo Florence callándolas con la mirada, aquella imprudencia podría costarle caro. Sus amigas ahora que sabían la verdad, eran las primeras defensoras de Florence y su amorío; cosa que Florence lamentaba y recordaba aquellos dichosos días de anonimato y discreción.

- No te preocupes amiga Florence – Dijo Tara en tono amistoso y confidente– Hoy recibirás algo que te alegrará. 

- ¿A que te refieres? – Dijo Florence en voz baja.  Fue cuando llegó Snape con el profeta en la mano y muy bravo. Sin decir palabra, agarró a Tara del brazo y la arrastró lejos. Le dijo algo en voz baja hasta que se oyó…

- Vas a pagarme esta. – Dijo Snape, al llegar a la mesa de vuelta lanzó el profeta de mala manera.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Eileen.

- Gracias a Florence, me he inspirado para hacer un ensayo para demostrar mis capacidades para escribir y he mandado una historia al profeta. He ganado el primer lugar y seré escogida para trabajar cuando Hogwarts finalice. – Dijo Tara en voz baja.

- ¿Qué clase de historia? – Florence sujetó el Profeta rápidamente buscando dicha referencia.

- Una historia apasionada… - Dijo Tara en voz alta – Es una historia en la pagina 15 del profeta y la he escrito yo. – Tara le quitó el Profeta de la mano y comenzó a leer a sus amigas.

- "_Sobre una losa fría han intercambiado calor, sin temor a ser descubiertos. Dos almas que se desean y se manifiestan todo lo que sienten. Todo comienza con nuestros protagonistas Fiorencia y Saivero…_

_-_ ¿Fiorencia y Saivero? – Dana y Eileen estallaron en risas.

- _"Esa noche sus miradas se cruzaron y penetraron en sus almas. Pero eso no importaba, solo importaba acabar con aquel fuego que quemaba sus entrañas fogosamente…_

_- _¿QUEE? Tu no hiciste eso… - Dijo Florence queriendo ahorcarla. – Te voy a matar.

- Escucha. – Dijo Dana, mientras un grupo de chicas se reunía alrededor mientras Morgana se alejaba.

- _"…Fue cuando la señal se dio, y la ropa era un elemento de más. El tiempo y espacio eran mágicos, nada importaba más que satisfacerse físicamente como lo habían deseado desde que habían nacido. En un instante de placer e intensidad, sus esculturales y voluptuosos cuerpos danzaban en un ritmo frenetico, haciendo que ellos lo encontraran adictivo, mientras Fiorencia sentía como sus musculos se relajaban e iban dando paso a…_

_-_ Por amor al cielo. – Dijo Florence quitándole el periódico de sus manos. Las chicas le abuchearon. 

- Oye, esa era la mejor parte – Dijo Tara – Era cuando Saivero por fin lograba penetrar… - Pero Florence no la escuchaba, estaba leyendo el escrito a solas y su cara se puso pálida y Snape la miraba insistentemente, aquella historia era lo que vulgarmente podría conocerse como pornográfica y sobre todo lo gráfica.

- ¿"… luego en un instante de incandescencia sus respectivos…?  - Florence estaba verde, nadie sabía si de la rabia o porque iba a vomitar.

- Oh si, ¿no te gusta? – Preguntó Tara.

- ¿Por qué me habría de gustar? – Florence se lo devolvió con cara de asco. – Ese texto es vulgar. Muy gráfico y exagerado. Para nada se asemeja con la realidad, has inventado la mitad…

- Oh, me base en ti. – Dijo Tara mientras se levantaba hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- ¿En mi? No entiendo – Dijo Florence - ¿De dónde sacaste eso de "esculturales y voluptuosos cuerpos"? Eso es falso, si es por "eso", somos dos personas comunes con defectos y… 

- ¿Esperabas que pusiera "sus flácidos y débiles cuerpos…"? no hubiera quedado… - Dijo Tara

- Todo lo que escribiste es mentira y… EXAGERADO. Eso jamás… digo… bueno… no es así. Nada de lo que escribiste es así. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió poner un nombre parecido al mío? – Reclamaba Florence mientras una chica de sexto año se acercaba.

- Felicidades, me encantó tu historia. Tanta descripción. ¡Que bien! – Dijo la chica.

- Michelle, ¿a quien te suena el nombre Fiorencia? 

- Creo que a una empresa que fabrica túnicas italianas. – Dijo la chica algo despistada. Despidiéndose

- ¿Ves? Nadie lo sospecha. Además esta edición de mi historia será publicada en el Periodico Ruso mañana.  – Dijo Tara muy feliz, mientras se iba por el pasillo.

- ¿Periodico Ruso?

- Ya sabes, para que nuestra amiga Diane lo lea. – Dijo Tara con una sonrisita.

- No es por nada, pero me lo imaginaba. – Dijo Eileen – Ahora que me pongo a pensar en Diane Lee, ¿fue por eso que estabas llorando la otra vez?

- No, no empieces Eileen el día está muy hermoso. – Dijo Florence

- ¿Viste que le envío otra lechuza? Aunque Snape no me caiga bien, deberíamos mandarle a Lee un vociferador. – Dijo Eileen sonriéndose.

- No, tengo más dignidad que eso… - Dijo Florence. – No mando indirectas, si me tocara actuar lo haría personalmente.

Aquello anduvo circulando como la gran obra de Tara, pero Florence sabía que significaba, y esto la incomodaba, lo que había escrito Tara era una historia totalmente errada y para nada sentía que "Fiorencia" tuviera algo que ver con ella. Era un texto vacio y sin palabras concordantes si Florence lo comparaba con su realidad vivida. Pero era una situación más aguantable que la de Gryffindor, a donde quiera que iba recibía puros insultos, como represalia por haber ganado y haberse burlado de Potter, lo cual era considerado un crimen. Una mañana de Diciembre…

- Oye prefecta perfecta. – Dijo Felicia avanzando con sus amigas Gabrielle y Ruth. - ¿Andas pavoneandote? – Eileen y Florence iban caminando y las ignoraron.

- Eres una cobarde, huye mientras puedas Slytherin. Eres una zorra cobarde. – Dijo Felicia con voz peligrosa. Florence sentía que le hervía la sangre, no la miraba y siguió caminando.

- No las escuches, están locas de remate. Le hiciste un favor a Evans al pelearla con esas simias incompetentes. – Dijo Eileen. 

- Florence huye de nosotras. Bu! – Dijo Ruth riéndose. 

- Es la vergüenza familiar, ¿recuerdas a su padre? – Dijo Felicia en tono burlón. – Ese bufón le dijo a su propia hija que era una maldición en su vida.

- Su familia perdió tiempo en alimentarla. – Dijo Ruth – Nada más miren lo que ha resultado semejante alma. Se cree la mejor en todo, pero no llega a ser tomada en serio. – Aquellas palabras atornillaban sus oídos, Florence estaba a sus espaldas caminando más lento y con las mejillas rojas. Estaba furiosa. 

- Sobretodo con que Bellatrix, la tiene al margen. Pobre infeliz. ¿Se acuerdan cuando el chiflado de Harrington vino a prohibirle que se juntara con todo el mundo? – Dijo Felicia en voz alta.

- Además de que todo el colegio sabe que anda tras Sirius, solo para ser el centro de atención. Es una miserable – Dijo Ruth.

- O quizás ustedes unas envidiosas – Dijo Florence dándoles la cara y viéndolas.

- Oh, miren nos está hablando. Corran antes que nos pegue sus piojos. – Dijo Felicia.

- Déjalas Florence, no vale la pena. – Dijo Eileen.

- Déjanos Florence. Somos más populares que tu. – Chilló Felicia

- Sobretodo eso… eres conocida en todas partes por ser la perrita faldera de Sirius y el ni siquiera te oye. No tengo interés en Sirius y lo sabes, te lo dejo como sobra. – Dijo Florence ofendiéndola

- Arrogante, te vas a pudrir en el infierno. Vas a morir y nadie se dará cuenta de ello. – Dijo Felicia con fuego en sus ojos. – No eres nada. Has tratado de seducir a todos los chicos que han pasado por tus ojos y solo te has acostado con Snape y Pettigrew, que malo, ¿no?

- Cuida tus palabras.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Sacarme a patadas con el dinero de tu familia o echarme al maldito payaso de tu papá encima. – Dijo Felicia sobrepasándose. Florence la miró directamente a los ojos, con una mirada calmada e hipnotizante. Ruth y Gabrielle retrocedieron. Felicia estaba paralizada.

- ¿Qué es lo peor que te ha sucedido? – Decía Florence en voz peligrosa y seca – Recuérdalo, hazlo! – Florence ejercía poder sobre ella. Algún poder desconocido había salido de ella. Eileen sabía que aquello no era normal y retrocedió. Los ojos de Felicia estaban en blanco y ella temblaba.

- Felicia! – Gritó Ruth asustada. Felicia reaccionó y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos.

- Engendro del demonio ¿qué fue eso? – Dijo Felicia sacando su varita.

- Ve a la enfermería. – Dijo Florence, Felicia sintió que algo le quemaba los ojos y dio un alarido de dolor.

- Me he quemado los ojos – Dijo Felicia chillando. - ¿Qué me has hecho?

- ¿Crees que yo Florence Marie Harrington podría sentirme inferior con comentarios tuyos? Esto es una lección para que cuides tus palabras.

- Hechicera Oscura – Gritó Gabrielle.

- Hechicera Tenebrosa – Repitió Ruth. Felicia volvía a abrir los ojos. Eileen tomó a Florence del brazo y la alejó.

- Eres rara, eres anormal! – Dijo Felicia.

- No debiste haberles hecho eso. Te van a acusar – Dijo Eileen mirando a Florence.- Las artes oscuras no son buenas…

- Ellas se lo merecen, alguien las tenía que callar. – Dijo Florence violenta, luego respiró y se calmó – No se que me sucedió, sentí unas ganas irresistibles de hacer daño. 

- Olvida eso – Eileen la abrazó. – No me digas eso que me asustas.

- Son ideas locas que pasan por mi cabeza, son ideas veloces que crecen y no puedo detener. Tengo un poder y lo estoy aprendiendo a usar.

- No digas más – Eileen estaba temerosa. – No eres tú, tú no haces daño aunque la gente haga daño. Felicia te odia, porque te envidia. No debes…

- Lo se, lo se… - Florence tenía una mirada perdida. – Me siento agotada.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? 

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Entrar a su mente. – Dijo Eileen. – Lo hiciste.

- Creo que si estoy muy enojada, me pasan cosas raras. Vi su alma a través de sus ojos y pude ver cada uno de sus pensamientos y recuerdos pasando ante mí. 

- Eso asusta. – Dijo Eileen. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a los invernaderos de Herbología. Se sentaron cerca de un rincón donde Snape estaba esperando para que empezara la clase. 

- Algo raro pasó. Florence atacó a Felicia sin querer – Dijo Eileen precipitada en un tono bajo.

- ¿Cómo? – Snape miraba serio.

- Le saque sus pensamientos con la mirada, le quemé los ojos con la mirada. Estaba apoderada de la rabia. – Dijo Florence algo atemorizada también - ¿Qué es eso?

- No debes hacer eso. Te pueden descubrir… - Snape estaba mirando a los lados. – Tú debes controlar las Artes Oscuras, no ellas a ti.

- No son artes oscuras. Son poderes que jamás… - Florence le explicó.

- Se llama magia antigua. Es muy difícil llevar a cabo, solo lo he hecho un par de veces. Debes controlar eso. ¿Cuándo empezó todo? – Dijo Snape curioso.

- Cuando fui al despacho de Spencer. Estoy segura que le hice lo mismo con la mirada.

- Puedo enseñarte como controlar… - Dijo Snape. Pero Eileen le dio una patada para callarlo. Voltearon y la Profesora Mc Gonagall con Felicia se acercaban a paso rápido por la vereda.

- Srta. Harrington, a la oficina del director inmediatamente. – Dijo la Profesora con los labios apretados. Felicia estaba bien, y tenía una sonrisa de triunfo. Florence se levantó ante la mirada de todos, y las siguió. Al llegar estaba el Director junto con Spencer.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Irisa Seli **Oh, XD me alegra que los lectores anónimos dejen de ser tan anónimos y me dejen un review para saber que les gusta la historia (te lo agradezco). Combinación comedia y dark, jajaja, si, creo que me gusta ese estilo, pero aun ff no ha puesto esa categoría "dark&comedy". Yo se que se ponen medio aromáticos o profundos... eso pasa.

**Selene Snape: **Me alegra que te haya encantado, me has quitado las palabras de la boca, si, no te preocupes que su relación no será tan secreta, de hecho ya no es tan secreto... ¿Te parece obvio que ella se decidirá por Voldemort? La gente piensa diferente de Florence, además porque creo que he dejado pistas, la verdad el desenlace lo sabras pronto.

**Dj**** Gryffindor:** Oh, Belen Gracias por tu review. He puesto un revolcón para que lo disfrutes. Jajajaja. Espero que te siga gustando y saludos!

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Que bien que te recuperaras. Que lindo que tengas un sobrinito!!!!!  Con respecto a tu comentario, Gracias, lo de las canciones fue algo que se me ocurrió hace poco, y de que están cochinotas lo están XDDDDD Nos vemos!!!!


	18. Ocurrió en el Dormitorio

Nuevo capitulo, ¿sumario? Bueno: Al parecer las cosas no andan muy bien. Florence empieza a dudar de mucho y se da cuenta de otras cosas también…

            No es un titulo sugerente de capitulo, es un titulo que puede llevar a mucho más, quizás a algo más allá…

**Capitulo 18 Ocurrió en el dormitorio**

- Ah Florence, por favor toma asiento. – Dijo Dumbledore amablemente. Florence se sentó respirando profundo, sus ojos estaban mas brillantes y sus labios unidos tensamente. Felicia la miraba con odio y muy sonriente.

- La Señorita Atkood nos ha contado algo muy curioso. Usted ha realizado un encantamiento indebido sobre ella…

- Son artes oscuras, lo puedo asegurar. – Dijo Felicia interrumpiendo a la Profesora Mc Gonagall.

- … usted le hizo algo extraño. No se que pretende.

- Fue un accidente. – Dijo Florence

- Mentira, ella y todos los Slytherins practican artes oscuras.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Preguntó Spencer.

- Maldición, claro que no. Fue magia sin varita, no fue mi culpa. Simplemente salió…

- La magia no sale sola sin que la invoques, Florence – Dijo Spencer con voz varonil y cara de asombro.

- Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de ello, Florence. Simplemente siempre pensé que tu padre se equivocaba en decir que eras rebelde y desobediente  – Dijo Dumbledore. 

- Vaya, alguien sensato en no creerle a mi padre sin llamarlo payaso como lo hizo Felicia. Si soy rebelde, porque es mi naturaleza, pero soy desobediente a los principios que vayan contra mi misma.

- Ella practica Artes Oscuras, ella tiene algo que ver con "Ustedes-saben-quien". – Dijo Felicia apuntándole con el dedo.

- No – Spencer abrió los ojos más y se calló. Murmuró algo y se sentó. La Profesora Mc Gonagall miró a Felicia.

- Esa acusación es grave.

- Es mentira.

- ¿Florence has practicado artes oscuras? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

- No usé artes oscuras contra Felicia, solo anduve perdiendo el control del poder que hay en mis ojos. – Dijo Florence señalando los ojos suyos mientras Dumbledore la examinaba.

- Mentirosa, merece expulsión – Dijo Felicia.

- Señorita Atkood, cállese un momento. Nosotros somos los profesores. – Dijo Mc Gonagall enojada.

- Esto es mi culpa, la niña Harrington me hizo algo parecido la otra vez en mi despacho. – Dijo Spencer. - Creo que es irresponsable que un premio anual y prefecto haga maleficios a sus demás compañeros y a profesores. ¡Que vergüenza! Creo que sería una lección si me da su insignia de "Premio Anual", y su insignia de "Prefecto". 

- No creo que ella mienta, pero merece una lección. No se si sea muy duro. – Dijo Dumbledore en desacuerdo. – pero las reglas son para todos.

- ¿Si? – Florence volvió a su tono enojado. - ¿Usted cree eso?

- Señorita Harrington, está usted refiriéndose al director. – Dijo Spencer.

- Lo se, no soy ciega. – Dijo Florence. – No es justo, la mayoría de las personas tienen prejuicios contra Slytherin, somos los malos siempre sin tomar en cuenta nuestra palabra.

- Srta. Harrington por favor – Dijo Spencer apretando los dientes.

- Y nuestro jefe de casa no ayuda, es un pobre infeliz que se la pasa acosando sexualmente a las alumnas. – Dijo Florence en tono grave mirando a Spencer directamente. 

- Lo que usted dice es grave. – Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Spencer.

- Casualidad que sea verdad. ¿no? – Dijo Florence desafiando al director con su mirada, estaba molesta de estar diciendo la verdad y no ser escuchada.

-  Por favor – Dijo Mc Gonagall – Jovencita, mejore sus modales.

- Harrington, entregue sus insignias ahora. Slytherin no merece perder puntos por su actitud grosera. – Dijo Spencer.

- Estoy diciendo la verdad. – Dijo Florence.

- Callese, o si no será relevada del puesto de buscadora también. – Dijo Spencer. Florence se levantó rudamente hacia el director y lanzó sus dos insignias y estas rodaron al piso. Felicia se reía disimuladamente.

- Bien, ahora… - Dijo Spencer.

- Lo siento tanto Florence – Dijo Dumbledore mirándola tristemente.

- Usted no lo siente. Mientras a mi me reprenden, Potter y su pandilla vaga de noche del colegio sin ser descubiertos. Además Felicia fue quien comenzó a tentarme con sus insultos hacia mi y a mi familia, en un lenguaje vulgar.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Felicia.

- Si, pero ella me lanzó una mirada despreciativa. – Dijo Felicia frenando su risa y poniendo cara de victima.

- Jamás me volteo a mirar cosas inferiores a mi Atkood  – Dijo Florence respirando pausadamente – Me produces lástima.

- Tú me das más lástima, en un día perdiste dos cargos de importancia. – Dijo Felicia mirándola como si fuera excremento.

- 100 puntos menos a Gryffindor – Dijo Dumbledore – váyase Señorita Atkood, y busque a Lilian Evans, ella recibirá el premio anual ahora.

- Pero… - Felicia iba a reclamar pero se calló al ver la mirada intimidante de Mc Gonagall.

- Florence puede retirarse. Y llame a Severus Snape por favor. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- Usted se equivoca, usted… usted no sabe lo que sus mimados de Gryffindor hacen. – Dijo Florence abriendo la puerta sin tocarla y cerrándola de tal manera que uno de los retratos se cayó. Florence iba enojada por los pasillos, todos se apartaban a su paso al verla. Al llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, todos estaban reunidos y la miraron.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó Eileen.

- No le quitaron puntos a Slytherin, porque yo soy la responsable de todo. – Dijo Florence sin expresión humana en la cara – Pero ya el Premio Anual no está en Slytherin, se lo dieron a Evans – Dijo Florence señalando su túnica sin insignia – Y ya no soy prefecta más. Y si vuelvo a incumplir las normas me expulsarán del equipo de Quidditch. 

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Jason. – Si te sacan del equipo, yo renuncio

- ¿Dónde está Atkood? – Preguntó Morgana – Por culpa de esa retrasada Gryffindor, Slytherin quedó en una mala posición.

- Severus Snape, el Profesor Dumbledore te llama urgentemente. – Dijo Florence.

- Lo siento – Dijo Eileen.

- Si hubiera sido de Gryffindor, no hubiera sido tan grave. Siempre tienen preferencias con ellos. – Dijo Ivan Rodolphus rudamente.

- Lo se, Felicia fue quien comenzó.

- Ojala te hubieran expulsado – Dijo Morgana por lo bajo - ¿Cómo se te ocurre atacarla con artes oscuras?

- No fueron artes oscuras. Gryffindor perdió 100 puntos. – Dijo Florence – Y ya no me importa que suceda. 

- Por culpa de Gryffindor, cancelaron la copa el año pasado. – Dijo Dwayne apretando un puño. Snape regresó a los 5 minutos igual de serio con la insignia de prefecto puesta.

- ¿Te hicieron prefecto? – Preguntó Dana.

- Como se nota que no tenían a más nadie. – Dijo Morgana en son de burla.

- No estoy contento con eso. – Dijo Snape mientras miraba a Florence, ella estaba sentada y callada. Sentía como la rabia se acumulaba, alguien merecía pagar por esto. Ni pensar cuando se enterara su familia… era demasiado por un solo día.

- ¿Qué dijo Spencer?

- El fue quien recomendó para quitarle el Premio Anual a Slytherin, y ser prefecta. No me ayudó mucho, me acusó de haberlo atacado. Y por eso lo acusé de todas sus idioteces.

            Los chicos empezaron a  sonreírse y dieron un aplauso de apoyo por haberse metido con Spencer, Florence estaba que derretía con la mirada a alguien.

- Spencer no es un Slytherin. Es un jefe de casa traidor – Dijo Evan Rosier mirando a Tara.

- Esto es horrible. – Dijo Eileen – Han cometido una equivocación.

            Pues si, los Slytherins reclamaron pero el castigo no se levantó. Todos los de otras casas se burlaban del incidente y los Gryffindor siempre aprovechaban la situación para parodiarlos, aunque no podían hablar mucho, todos recriminaban a Felicia por haberles hecho perder 50 puntos. Felicia le echaba la culpa a Florence haciéndose la victima. 

- Ya verán cuando ganemos la copa. Estaré allí burlándome de Felicia, Ruth y Gabrielle. – Dijo Eileen

- Eso espero, al igual espero que no me saquen del equipo. – Dijo Florence en tono indiferente. Cuando llegó las vacaciones de Navidad, Florence aprovechó de hacer sus maletas. No iba a pasar la navidad en aquel hervidero de insultos que atentaban contra su paz.

- No puedo creer que pasaré la Navidad en mi casa. – Dijo Florence arreglando su baúl en las escaleras y dándole una patada para bajarlo. Se enredó las piernas con una de las cuerdas, cayó por las escaleras, dio tres vueltas y quedó al revés.

- Ouch! – Se quejó Florence. Se encontró con el rostro de Snape encima de ella. 

- Es una lastima, podrías quedarte en Hogwarts. Podremos tener el dormitorio de los chicos para nosotros. – Dijo Snape. Mientras que con la mano la levantaba

- No lo creo. No pasaré más tiempo acá. No mas insultos para mi, estoy harta de oír burlas a la vuelta de cada esquina, harta de escuchar de mi en los pasillos.

- Pues dame nombres y yo me encargo. Lo haré parecer un accidente. – Le dijo el chico sonriéndole. Iba a darle un beso, pero en ese momento llegó Morgana y se les quedó viendo raro.

- ¿A ustedes que les pasa? – Dijo Morgana.

- Bellatrix Black, déjame en paz o te enviaré con el Señor Oscuro. – Dijo Florence arrastrando el baúl.

- Es una lastima que te vayas Harrington, de veras pensaba maldecir tus regalos de Navidad. – Dijo Snape con una sonrisa desagradable.

- No te preocupes por tus maldiciones, convivir con mi padre es una. – Dijo Florence dándole la espalda. Pues aquella tarde estaba de vuelta a la mansión de su familia, su madre la recibió muy cálida y sus hermanos estaban allí. Su padre no andaba y eso hizo que la estadía los primeros días fuera pasable.

            El día de Navidad llegó y se despertó con dos lechuzas en su ventana. Abrió uno de los paquetes.

_Feliz Navidad amiga, hoy Remus me ha visitado con sus amigos. Por increíble que parezca Sirius trajo una foto de su nueva novia, una tal Monique; está de chiste. Por otra parte me han regalado una túnica nueva y mi madre me ha dicho que cuando salga de Hogwarts nos iremos a una isla del Caribe de Vacaciones, ¿no te parece fabuloso? Nos vemos en Hogwarts. Eileen Jordan_

Abrió otra de las cartas. Esta era de Snape, con su inconfundible letra.

_"¿Qué tal la pasas? Yo ando desmotivado, Bellatrix no hace más que hablar del Señor Oscuro, mientras que los chicos no comentan nada nuevo. Es aburrido porque casi todo el mundo se ha ido a casa. No creas que me he ablandado,  pero siento tu ausencia, no se, creo que se dice "te extraño" en la forma tradicional, si, era eso. No se, pero extraño que estés cerca de mí y que… ya sabes que mas extraño, extraño molestarte. Bueno… no ando muy animado, ser prefecto es gratificante, pero siempre me hace recordar la injusticia que te hicieron._

_Sinceramente_

_Severus Snape_"

            Ese grupo de palabras mal arregladas significaba que Snape extrañaba a Florence y que ansiaba estar a su lado, y que sus días eran aburridos sin ella. Era preciso saber el lenguaje duro de Severus Snape, quien Florence podía entender. Cuando estaban juntos quizás muchas veces no necesitaban palabras porque se podían entender entre miradas, caricias y gestos. Luego de sonreír al tener noticias de su compañero, abrió la otra Lechuza, no sabía de quien era.

_"¿Pensabas que me iba a olvidar de ti? No, de hecho te he mantenido vigilada. No todos saben despreciar estar a mi lado, la mayoría que se opone a mi termina dos metros bajo tierra. Pero muy pronto sabrás de mi, iré por ti cuando menos lo esperes…."_

Florence se le sobresaltó el corazón, era una caligrafía pequeña y regular, de tinta verde, con una marca tenebrosa en miniatura como sello. Florence la lanzó al fuego de la chimenea. Al bajar al salón encontró a su padre.

- Feliz Navidad Florence Marie – Dijo Donald sin mirarla junto a su madre, en tono mas bien que parecía anunciar tragedia.

- Florence hija, el desayuno está listo. – Dijo Janice sonriéndole.

- Si… - Florence retrocedió.

- ¿No le deseas una Feliz Navidad a tu padre? – Preguntó Donald en un tono enfadado.

- Disculpa, pero no se que es una Navidad Feliz. – Dijo Florence.

- Basta, ¿no pueden dejar las discusiones ni en Navidad? – Dijo Janice 

            El año nuevo llegó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las clases empezaron y siguieron su ritmo, Florence no había aprovechado mucho las vacaciones para relajarse, ya que pensaba en la lechuza que le había llegado de parte de Voldemort, al igual que pasaba días enteros estudiando para los Exámenes de EXTASIS, si quería optar por ser auror debía tener una calificación buena, pero ella no tenía muy claro que haría luego de salir de Hogwarts. No tenía idea de que iba a pasar con su futuro, ni en lo personal ni en lo laboral. No se imaginaba jugando en un equipo de Quidditch, aunque en el fondo de su corazón odiaba admitir que quería formar un hogar y tener muchos hijos, ella no sabía que sorpresas le tendrían preparadas el destino. Justo cuando piensas que vas a hacer el resto de tu vida, te surgen dudas y temores, Florence pasaba tiempo reflexionando tratando de verse en un futuro cercano.

- Yo pedí preparación para la opción de ser editora de una revista. Tengo un puesto seguro en el profeta con mi redacción, pero me fascinaría trabajar en "Corazón de Bruja", quizás consiga lo mas jugoso… - Decía Tara llenando un formulario.

- Yo quisiera ser una curadora en San Mungo, podría ayudar a la gente a curarse y quizás me convierta en la Curadora Mayor. – Dijo Dana comiendo Berttie Botts. - ¿Ustedes chicas?

- Chicas, siempre me ha gustado enseñar. Me gustaría mudarme a Francia y dar clases en Beauxbatons, dicen que es una escuela genial. Podría dar clases de Historia, es lo que más se, luego de prepararme en la "Academia de Maestros Mágicos en Europa" – Dijo Eileen.

- No se muy bien. Podría ser jugadora de Quidditch, funcionaria del ministerio ser auror. – Dijo Florence – Aun no lo se.

- Oh, no te has decidido bien. Morgana, ¿Qué hay de ti? – Dijo Tara sonriéndole en el Gran Comedor, Morgana estaba al lado de Iván.

- Nada que  te incumba. – Dijo Morgana groseramente.

- Vamos, no me digas que te quedarás en casa a criar a los hijos de Iván. – Dijo Tara haciendo que las demás chicas rieran. 

- Veo que tienes mucha ambición, pero si no cierras el pico puedo destruir tus sueños. Y para tu información, Iván y yo, no pensamos tener hijos. – Dijo Morgana haciendo a un lado a cualquier intento de instinto maternal en ella.

- ¡Vaya mujer! – Dijo Dana.

            Florence estaba hablando con Eileen en privado a un lado de la mesa.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Dijo Eileen sacando el tema.

- Disculpa.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo tuyo con él? – Dijo Eileen bajando la voz.

- Discúlpame.

- Somos amigas intimas, nos contamos todo.

- No creía eso digno de contar, ya sabes fue algo muy… 

- OK, pero no me contaste que tenias un romance oculto ni nada, ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mi?

- No es eso, nunca sentía la necesidad de contarlo. Es algo que no es común, me siento bien mientras menos gente lo sepa, así nadie se inmiscuye en mis asuntos.

- ¿Dices que soy una entrometida?

- No, lo que ocurre es que… - Florence no sabía como terminar aquella oración.

- No digas nada, siempre fuiste diferente. Quedaré con la idea de que prefieres los romances ocultos. – Dijo Eileen riéndose por lo bajo. - Espera un momento, debo ir a escribirle a mamá, se me han acabado los galeones.

Florence empezó a leer el nuevo tema de Historia de hecho solo pensaba en una cosa, era una pesadilla que las chicas supieran sus asuntos. Amaba su privacidad y desde que ellas lo sabían había pasado muchas veces por situaciones vergonzosas, estaba pagando por ocultar religiosamente 2 años de amores. Pero pudo apartarse por fin de aquellos pensamientos viendo su libro de Historia, debía hacer un ensayo extenso y el mas aburrido de todos: "La época Medieval en Europa y las creencias mágicas". Estaba sentada cuando un chico se le acercó, para su alegría luego de tanto tiempo era Severus Snape.

- No te vi llegar, te logré ver en el Gran Comedor. – Dijo este sentándose frente a ella y apoyándose en la mesa con los brazos.

- Creo que no me viste. 

- ¿Cómo estas? -Dijo Florence mecánicamente, era la primera vez que hablaba con él desde su llegada a Hogwarts.

- Igual. – Dijo el chico indiferente. – Estás muy callada.

- Trato de concentrarme en mi lectura para Historia. – Dijo Florence volviendo su libro.

- No, lo veo en tus ojos. Estás inquieta por algo. – Dijo Snape.

- De hecho si. He estado pensando en mi vida luego que Hogwarts acabe. – Dijo Florence cerrando el libro, deseando haberse encontrado con el chico antes para comentarle.

- Pensé que estabas harta de los comentarios y acciones estúpidas de Jordan, Ustinov y Rookson. – Dijo Snape mirandola.

- No, eso ya no me preocupa tanto ahora. Pienso en mi futuro…

- No te iras a América, eso es seguro.

- Mi padre quiere que lo haga, pero no será así. – Dijo Florence. – No se que… no se que camino tomar. Podría ser auror.

- Sería grandioso estar juntos de noche y perseguirnos durante el día. – Dijo Snape irónico.

- Es difícil, porque nos vamos  perder. Vamos por direcciones opuestas… y…

- No iremos por direcciones opuestas. – Dijo Snape alzando la voz y el Señor de la biblioteca lo mandó a callar. Le hizo una seña a Florence y la sacó, se encerraron en un aula vacía que quedaba cerca.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No vamos a separarnos, ¿te queda claro? Vamos a estar juntos. – Dijo Snape como si aquello fuera una orden.

- Me gustaría pero es imposible, mi padre…

- Nunca te ha importado tu padre, seguiremos juntos porque…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque viviremos juntos. – Dijo Snape enredándose la lengua.

- ¿Vivir juntos?

- Si, prácticamente. Es la mejor forma de seguir siendo amigos y tener ese contacto. – Dijo Snape como si aquello fuera como ir de paseo.

- ¿Vivir juntos como amigos? Estás loco. No creerás que viviré junto a tu pandilla y estaré en sus planes de… - Florence lo miraba insegura.

- No voy a vivir con ellos, no los necesito, solo sería viable si tu… - Snape miró al suelo algo bajo.

- ¿Yo que? – Florence no entendía.

- Maldición, Harrington. No seas tonta y entiéndeme.

- Eso trato desde hace 5 minutos, quieres que vayamos a vivir juntos como amigos y…

- Eres una niña poco lista, ¿no? Maldita Sea, quiero que te cases conmigo. – Dijo Snape quedando en silencio. Luego de que Florence mirara sorprendida Snape volvió a hablar. – Digo, así es una forma de andar juntos como amigos y compañeros.

- ¿Me lo pides o me lo exiges? – Dijo Florence mirándolo sin entender.

- No es una proposición, es una posibilidad. – Dijo Snape vacilante, pero un tono rosado en sus mejillas lo delataba.

- Me estás pidiendo matrimonio. ¿Lo estás haciendo? – Florence lo miraba como si aquello no estaba ocurriendo.

- No, solo vivir y…

- Severus, estás enredado. ¿Puedes ser mas claro? No te entiendo. – Florence quería sonreír pero no sabía si podía respirar y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Quieres formalismos? Bien. – Snape se arrodilló enojado y con cara de tener dolor de estomago.  Respiró hondo y con mala gana dijo en voz baja.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Bueno… - Florence empezó a hablar, y Snape se levantó de inmediato, aquello era mucho y para tratarse de Snape había llegado lejos. – Me agrada la idea. Mi padre me va a borrar del plano familiar para siempre, pero si acepto. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- No, de hecho lo hago para que si algún otro idiota se me adelanta, lo mandes a su casa. – Dijo Snape dándole la espalda, pero Florence lo abrazó por detrás.

- Me agradas así. Eres tétrico, pero eso me hace amarte más. Estoy segura que juntos seremos felices…

- Ya lo creo. – Dijo Snape sonriéndole por primera vez de una manera aliviada.

            Era Febrero y gracias a la recolección de firmas en todo Slytherin se pudo lograr que Spencer no hiciera una cena con motivo del día de San Valentín, por el contrario todos empezaron a enviar tarjetas musicales y una que otra maldición por lechuza. Pero más importante que eso se acercaba el partido contra Hufflepuff. Los días de práctica eran duros y esforzados, sin contar que los exámenes de EXTASIS cada vez se acercaban. Pero el día del juego había un ambiente tenso, y para nada festivo. Nadie decía mucho por miedo a ser expulsado y el equipo apareció con calma en el campo con escasos aplausos, indudablemente no iban a ver tantos insultos. Pero apenas Slytherin anotó gol, la multitud de verde gritó enardecida, Florence estaba pendiente, pero algo se le atravesó en la mirada, no era la snitch, era una varita, pero no estaba en el campo de Quidditch, estaba en el dormitorio de las chicas, alguien estaba cerca gimiendo débilmente en la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba sola y una figura estaba sobre una cama, ejercía presión sobre alguien y susurraba: "Cállate de una vez", vio un brillo platino. Florence no vio más y volvió a salir de aquel extraño trance, se movió y estaba en su escoba de nuevo. El partido seguía y nadie estaba mirándola, miraba al público muerta de terror, como si supiera que algo malo hubiera pasado, pero los gritos llegaron a sus oídos, el buscador de Hufflepuff ya casi atrapaba la snitch, Florence salió furiosa tras la snitch y casi atropella a varios jugadores.

-¡Que soberbia forma de volar! – Decía Mundungus Fletcher en el micrófono.

            Florence estaba tratando de alcanzarlo pero no podía, deseaba volar más rápido o que el otro jugador disminuyera su velocidad, en efecto lo hizo. El otro buscador se fue en otra dirección, Florence sin pestañear lo había desviado con su nuevo y recién descubierto poder. Iba adelantada, pero el chico de Hufflepuff volvió a pisarle los talones, así que trató de agilizarse más, pero el chico buscador era un chico de 12 años y de poco peso. 

- Slytherin va a ganar esta vez. – Dijo Florence mientras doblaba peligrosamente y se interponía entre el chico y la snitch, estaba a un metro de su brazo, la iba alcanzando, cuando una poderosa voz la aturdió. Era un grito de voces de terror, alguna advertencia y una oscuridad cegó sus ojos, sintió que se golpeaba con algo frío y empezaba a sumergirse en algo mojado, era agua fría que se colaba por sus huesos, un espectro frente a ella iba ascendiendo hacia algo desconocido. Florence volvió a moverse y estaba en el campo de Quidditch en una camilla, la snitch revoloteaba por los lados y los Slytherins sonreían, tenía fracturada la pierna y le dolía por primera vez, además de tener un frío sudor y la sensación de haberse sumergido en algo húmedo. 

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Te caíste de la escoba, lo haces siempre para terminar con un final impresionante. Es algo peligroso – Dijo Dwayne sonriéndole.

- Pensé que te había dado algo, pero cuando tenías la snitch en tu mano, supe que todo iba a andar bien. – Dijo Jason dándole un apretón.

            Florence fue llevada a la enfermería, donde pasó la noche insegura. Había tenido dos visiones o ataques raros, o quizás alguien intentaba manipular su mente para que no ganara en el juego. Se había recuperado por completo y fue a la sala común, no había nadie, recordaba que era Domingo y todos andarían de paseo. Vio a Eileen saliendo de la biblioteca.

- Te andaba buscando, te ves mejor. – Dijo Eileen.

- No, no he dormido bien este año y me han dado mareos. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿Mareos? – Preguntó Eileen en tono confidencial.

- No son mareos, son como estados extraños, irme a otro lado. – Dijo Florence entrando al dormitorio. Su mente estaba cansada y su corazón estaba acelerado, sacó los libros para hacer sus tareas, pero luego volvió a respirar profundo y se sentía mas relajada y durmió una siesta en su cama, mientras Eileen abría su baúl. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía un sueño bonito, estaba en un lugar despreocupada y flotaba, no conocía aquel lugar pero se sentía feliz, de un sobresalto se levantó.

            Por alguna razón sentía que el tiempo estaba mas lento y pesado, subió al Gran Comedor y pudo comer, ya llevaba desde el día anterior sin probar bocado, ya era de tarde y no vio a Eileen como de costumbre. A pesar de que en la noche tendría astronomía en una práctica especial no asistiría, iba hacia la sala común cuando algo la detuvo, una inmensa sombra oscura…

- ¿Qué haces perdida? – Dijo Mundungus Fletcher saliendo de una mazmorra.

- Solo voy a mi sala común. – Dijo Florence.

- Mi niña, te ves extraña. ¿Estás bien?

- Si, todo de maravilla. – Dijo Florence automáticamente, cuando vio a Spencer pasando ante ella escaleras abajo. – Creo que ando un poco nerviosa o sensible.

- Me parece que ya es algo tarde para andar por aquí Fletcher. – Dijo la voz de Snape acercandose. 

- Me toca guardia, soy prefecto también.

- Si, pero no aquí. Vete. – Dijo Snape, Fletcher hizo una mala cara y se fue de mala manera. – Creo que ya se que ocurre, no estás nerviosa. Estás teniendo un presentimiento de algo malo ¿no?

- No sabría decirte, me siento rara en serio. – Dijo Florence estirando sus manos.

- Quizás encontremos respuestas en la Biblioteca, aunque los presentimientos forman parte del objeto de estudio de la adivinación, algo inexacto. 

- ¿Crees que tengo un mal presentimiento o presagio? Es desde ayer…

- Estamos en Hogwarts, nada malo puede pasar. – Dijo Snape y le ofreció su mano, ella la tomó y se fueron a la biblioteca por un atajo. 

- No hagas ruido… - Dijo Snape, luego de un rato los dos estaban buscando en los libros. 

- Presentimientos o presagios, advertencias – Leía Florence -… ¿qué podría ir mal?

- ¿Qué tu familia muera? ¿Qué te expulsen como buscadora?

- Recuerdo que primero vi una escena de una pareja en el dormitorio de las chicas, no se quienes eran, luego vi un espectro que se alejaba.

- Es raro… - Snape cerró el libro. – Quizas no sea nada.

- Es posible…

- ¿Cómo sigue Jordan? – Preguntó Snape mientras con una lámpara en la oscuridad observaba otro estante..

- Va muy bien. Doy un reporte optimista. – Dijo Florence cerrando el libro. - No se, de repente he recordado cosas sin sentido. Quiero sacar estas inquietudes dentro de mí. – Dijo ella.

- Creo que has estado bajo presión. – Dijo Snape sentándose en una mesa de nuevo y Florence miraba la ventana. – Deberías descansar.

- No quiero ver a nadie ahora. Voy a perderme la práctica de Astronomía de hoy.

- Yo también, eso no me importa. Ven y siéntate… - Florence fue al lado de Snape y se acurrucó con él.

Hablaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Por la mañana Florence se despertó en la biblioteca, había dormido allí, Morgana la había despertado bruscamente, en su rostro no había expresión.

- Spencer te llama, está en el dormitorio, ve para allá lo más antes posible. 

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Florence estaba aun somnolienta.

- El necesita hablar contigo. – Morgana mostraba una cara que nunca antes había visto en ella.

            Florence no tenía idea que pasaba, pero al bajar recordó algo que la hizo enojar, quizás ahora la iban a expulsar, quizás ese era su final, seguro Morgana le había dicho a  Spencer que no había pasado la noche en el dormitorio, era perfecto, lo que Felicia Atkood y todos los que la odiaban habían querido, que expulsaran a Florence desde primer año. Era extraño, la calma que había en todo el Castillo. 

A lo mejor los profesores se habían enterado de todo y la iban a borrar del mapa. Al llegar al vestibulo vio a algunos miembros del ministerio mirando seriamente y hablando en voz baja entre ellos, esto le llamó la atención, ¿que pudo haber sido tan grave? una idea se le vino a la mente: artes oscuras. 

Se detuvo, la iban a llevar a Azkaban o mucho peor, pensó en su familia. No le importó mucho, quiso huir, pero siguió su camino a las mazmorras, enfrentaría todo con valentía, estaba segura, sus piernas temblaban. Se alegraba de que no iba a compartir más nunca con todos esos estorbosos que le molestaban, pero lamentaba no jugar Quidditch. A medida que avanzaba, varios alumnos la miraban fijamente como si supieran algo, a poco la noticia se había extendido por todo el colegio, todos irían a celebrar luego que ella su fuera, pensó ella, sus padres la botarían de la casa y tendría que arreglárselas sola. Por un momento muchas ideas pasaron ante ella, aquello era lo que ella presentía ayer, por eso su corazón había estado agitado, la iban a sacar del mapa…

- Que perfecta es mi vida. – Se dijo en tono malhumorado, no sentía miedo de lo que le fuera a decir Spencer. Caminaba alerta y con un paso seguro, varios chicos se quitaron de su paso.

Al llegar a la sala común vio muchas caras largas y una que otra chica llorando, algunos chicos estaban cabizbajos. Florence no creía que era por ella, ¿tan grave sería?… quizás se enteraron de que había tenido relaciones con Snape, que había hablado con Voldemort, que había usado Crucio con Morgana, que había encantado al buscador, pudo haber sido… Snape no estaba allí. Quizás la iban a llevar a Azkaban, aun tenía tiempo de escapar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se sienten tan mal? – Florence no soportaba aquel silencio - ¿Dónde está Spencer?

- En el dormitorio. – Dijo Tara dándole un pañuelo.

- No Gracias. – Dijo ella en un tono seco

- Aun no sabe… - Dijo Ivan Lestrange.

            Era injusto, puesto que no solo ella había incumplido las normas, Iba a defenderse hasta el final, quizas podría atacar a Spencer y huir del colegio, empezar una vida nueva en otro país y vivir oculta. Florence subió al dormitorio y vió a varios profesores, estaban Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Spencer, todos parecían con cara de muertos y nadie decía nada. Solo Spencer repetía algunas palabras.

- Harrington, ha llegado al fin… - Dijo Mc Gonagall con mirada de lástima, entró bien y todos rodeaban algo, al acercarse vio que rodeaban la cama de Eileen, ella estaba allí acostada sin moverse.

- Jovencita, temo decirle que… - Dumbledore la abrazó como un padre.

- ¿Eileen? – Florence avanzó hasta su amiga - ¿Qué te pasa? Despierta, anda. Mira que los profesores están aquí. Eileen!

- No va a despertar – Spencer le puso una mano en el hombro. – Florence entiende… Ella nos dejó.

- No, no es verdad. Es una broma, ¿verdad? – Florence podía sentir como se ponía palida y sus ideas se confundian.

- No, me temo que es verdad. La Srta. Jordan fue hallada muerta por Tara Ustinov, ha muerto en raras circunstancias, su enfermedad iba muy avanzada. – Dijo la Profesora Mc Gonagall.

- Nooooo! – Florence no se podía creer aquello, un grupo de profesores que ella pensaban, la iban a expulsar le estaban diciendo que su mejor amiga estaba muerta, Spencer la sujetó y trato de calmarla.

- Llora lo que quieras Florence, pero debes calmarte.

- Ella no está muerta. – Florence no podía contenerse y varias lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, se acercó a la cama de Eileen quien yacía rígida con ojos abiertos, Florence la agitó – Despierta, maldita sea. Despierta y dime que es una broma de mal gusto.

- Señorita Harrington – Dijo Spencer, pero Dumbledore le pidió callarse. 

- No ella, ella estaba mejor, se estaba mejorando. – Dijo Florence – Ella estaba mejor, esta muerte no es natural. – Spencer la soltó de repente y Florence quedó en el suelo tapando su cara con sus manos, la puerta se abrió y alguien la sujetó, era Snape. Florence lo abrazó como nunca antes, llorando amargamente. Severus le dio unas palmadas algo torpes con sus frías manos y al final la abrazó mientras miraba a Eileen. Florence no se atrevía a volver a mirar, no quería pensar. ¿Qué era aquel castigo? Hubiera preferido ser expulsada. La respiración se le dificultaba, Snape la sujeto con sus brazos antes que se desvaneciera. Al bajar a la sala común, tenía varias lágrimas, él la guiaba y le pasaba una mano alrededor de su hombro. Iba más calmada, pero sabía que nunca se sentiría mejor. Tara y Dana se aproximaron a ella y comenzaron a llorar abrazándola, pero Florence tenía una mirada perdida, no quería estar allí, otras chicas de años menores lloraban también. Todos quedaron helados cuando en una camilla se llevaron el cuerpo de la joven Jordan, Iván no parecía tan perturbado como lo estaba Tara, quien lloraba más agudamente y de una manera asustada. Florence empezó a pensar y se vio desesperada, había sido destruido uno de sus motivos para seguir adelante. Esa semana no fue a clases y se quedó sola cerca del lago ya que el dormitorio le recordaba la muerte de su amiga, fue cuando estaba acostada en la grama que se dio cuenta que alguien estaba silenciosamente tras ella. Se dio media vuelta y vio a Remus Lupin, se había olvidado de él, de que ellos se iban a casar y tener una familia como Eileen le había contado hace tiempo, aquel chico estaba destrozado y con una apariencia deplorable.

- ¿Lupin? 

- No importa que digan Florence, aun no lo creo. Mi vida había sido muy feliz, cuanto le agradezco a Eileen por haber contribuido a esa felicidad  – Dijo Lupin sin llorar y era peor verlo así. Florence se levantó y lo abrazó, lo abrazó tan duro que sentía que se iban a romper las costillas.

- Yo tampoco lo creo… 

- La vida es algo injusta ¿no crees?

- No para ti. Lo tienes todo, tienes amigos, inteligencia y…

- Pero ella ya no está. – Dijo Remus y Florence volvió a abrazarse, no para confortarlo sino para sentir calor humano para poder sentir que estaba viva y no que estaba muriendo lentamente. Remus le correspondió a aquel abrazo y luego la soltó.

- Estaremos bien. 

- Ojala que si…

- ¿Podemos ser amigos? Ella era muy unida a ti, y yo a ella. Solo quedamos nosotros que fuimos parte de ella.

- No lo sé. 

- Florence te veo a ti, me recuerda a ella cuando estaba contigo.

- Está bien. – Dijo Florence estrechando su mano.

            Aquel iba a ser un duro golpe, la gente no se atrevía a mirarla, los días consecutivos a Florence no se le veía llorar, se le veía sola meditando o haciendo tareas, nunca se imaginó su vida tan sola como ahora, Eileen había sido una gran parte de esa vida. A todos les afectó, pero particularmente a Tara, quien se la pasaba llorando.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Dj**** Gryffindor:** Como lo prometí, listo aquí el nuevo capitulo. Admite que te gusto ese revolcón…. Mira quien se declara inocente, la morbosa pervertida nº 1 de los foros.

**Snapesita****:** Holis, yo tmb me rei cuando lo escribía, jejejeje. Gracias por las acotaciones, XD. Creo que Bellatrix anda medio cegatona. Creeme, en la historia me siento identificada con Tara muchas veces (aunque no me acuesto con profesores). Draquito… según mi cronología falta un poco, pero viene seguro!

**Satsuki****:** Y se terminará destapando la olla, cuando todos se enteren de la verdad… pero quizás pronto.

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Si, soy mala como no te lo imaginas. Pero no tanto como para dejarlo así, aquí mando la continuación, se que es un capitulo triste pero… así es la vida a veces, "a veces negra a veces color rosa" XD.


	19. El Dragón Negro

Como me costó escribir el capitulo y ponerle el título, no saben cuantas veces a lo largo de 1 mes lo he modificado y le quitado cosas, agregado cosas. El tema central… creo que es la locura y el sufrimiento (bueno, no tanto… no creo que necesiten un pañuelo). Sirius vuelve con una línea diferente… Con respecto a Eileen pronto lo sabrán… 

**Capitulo 19 El Dragón Negro**

- No entiendo, ella ni siquiera era su amiga como tú. – Dijo Snape mirando a Tara.

- Ya sabes, bobadas de niña. Quizás se sienta culpable, ya deben tener remordimientos. – Florence no le prestó mucha atención.

- Aquí hay algunos apuntes. – Dijo Snape dándole unos pergaminos.

- Gracias. – Dijo Florence

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Este año ha sido de extremos, si sigue así… acabaran mis motivos para vivir. – Dijo Florence cuando en su mente comenzó a ver todo claro. Era de noche en un despacho y ella sabía muy bien las palabras…

"- Eres muy lista. Piensa bien… ¿Cuáles son tus motivos para seguir adelante y luchar?

- ¿Cómo?

- Tus motivos para vivir.

- Supongo que… El Quidditch, mis estudios, Eileen mi mejor amiga, no se…"

            Florence recordaba insistentemente esa conversación simple con el Profesor Spencer. Motivos para seguir adelante. Quidditch, estando en la cuerda floja para estar en el equipo, Sus estudios; removida del premio anual y de ser prefecta de un solo tajo y Eileen, su mejor amiga quien acababa de morir. Era idea de ella o sus motivos para seguir y luchar en teoría, se estaban agotando, pero no era así. Lo más importante seguía intacto: Severus Snape. Se sentía algo vulnerable y débil, pero no tanto, cuando se daba cuenta que no estaba tan sola como pensaba, aunque le costó mucho tiempo volver a sonreír. 

            Se llevaron a cabo los EXTASIS y sus notas bajaron considerablemente, no había podido concentrarse bien y perdió automáticamente la posibilidad de ser auror, y en la final de la copa de Quidditch, atrapó la snitch inconscientemente sin ser capaz de unirse a la acostumbrada celebración. A pesar de que había humillado a Gryffindor, había hecho ganar a Slytherin, no estaba para celebraciones. Florence estaba algo frágil y reflexiva, al mismo tiempo que se fortalecía, nada le iba a impedir seguir su vida, nada. 

            El día de la entrega de copas de las casas, se reunieron todos en el Gran Salón. Todos estaban expectantes y emocionados, por otro año consecutivo la copa era para Slytherin. Antes de comenzar los chicos llegaron a sentarse en la mesa correspondiente, 

- Eh Potter, mira que ganamos la copa. ¿Cuáles son tus frases acerca de esta derrota? – 

- Nada, Nott siempre tan detallista. Ya veremos quien ríe de último. – James Potter asomó una sonrisa. Algunos alumnos aparecieron por la puerta que daba hacia el vestíbulo, entre ese grupo venía Snape con algunos otros de Slytherin. Detrás seguía muy de cerca Florence, sin darse cuenta que alguien le había metido una zancadilla, casi se cae de no haber sido atajada a tiempo por James Potter.

- Gracias – Dijo Florence sin mirarlo. Aquello era el final de 7 años, 7 años que habían logrado cambiar a aquella niña buena de una buena familia. Se sentó al lado de Snape y este le daba una mirada inquisitiva pero le pasó el brazo por el hombro, ella miró a la mesa y puso sus manos en la cara. Snape se apartó de ella para decirle algo a Nott, 

- Queridos alumnos, otro año que se nos va. Pido un momento de silencio, por la chica Eileen Jordan que se nos fue este año. – Los chicos de Slytherins mostraban sus respetos, Dumbledore volvió a decir - Este año ha sido satisfactorio, quisiera hacer un reconocimiento a Slytherin por haber ganado la copa de Quidditch, felicidades. – Dijo Dumbledore y los de Slytherin hicieron bulla, todos menos Florence, era curioso como ella estaba aislada de aquel lugar con una mirada indiferente.

- Si, si lo han hecho muy bien. He pasado sumando bien los puntos y la copa de las casas es para Slytherin también… - Otro vitoreo bullicioso se escuchó en la mesa de Slytherin, todos estaban emocionados, mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor se escucharon lamentos y sollozos.

Aquello era increíble, aquel había sido el año mas extraño que Florence hubiese vivido en toda su vida, había pasado por todos los extremos. Era la única que no celebraba el triunfo de Slytherin. Pero eso no evitó que fuera abordada por un comentario burlón mientras subía al tren.

- Con que ahorita andas sola. ¿Se murió tu novia Harrington? – Dijo Felicia con Ruth y Gabrielle. Florence que no le importaba nada, y menos allá afuera en los terrenos del colegio, le lanzó el mortífero rayo rojo que le hizo retorcerse de dolor, sin pensarlo. 

- ¿Te crees graciosa? – Florence le dijo en un rugido, deteniendo el rayo. – Ahora que estás fuera de Hogwarts y no tienes a Dumbledore que te defienda, te recomiendo que te cuides, pues si, podría usar mis artes oscuras terriblemente sobre ti y maldecirte de la peor forma. 

- Es ilegal, ahora te podré denunciar y enviarte…

- No irás a ningún lado – Dijo Florence blandiendo su varita al aire gritando fuertemente – AVADA KEDAVRA.

            Al instante un pajarito que iba volando en el suelo, cayó al piso muerto. Las chicas quedaron paralizadas y Florence miró sin compasión a las tres chicas, con una mirada de furia y volviendo a apuntarles con su varita.

- No querrás terminar así… así que cierra el pico de una buena vez, no se si en el infierno les gusten tus chistes de poca monta. – Dijo Florence en un tono audible. –Aun no me has conocido.

- El ministerio…

- "Xanthlegio" – Lanzó Florence sobre las tres riéndose cínicamente. Las chicas cayeron al suelo sujetándose la garganta.

- ¿Qué nos has hecho? – Preguntó Gabrielle.

- Una maldición, irreversible. Cuando quieran hablar mal de mi o de mis artes oscuras, sus mentes quedarán en blanco y sus gargantas se secaran. No importa si lo intentan escribir, sus pensamientos habrán sido bloqueados y mientras más lo intenten estarán desgastándose y quizás puedan… morir dolorosamente ¿no es eso especial?. – Dijo Florence mirándolas de una forma burlona con una sonrisa, que hacía brillar algo malvado en sus ojos.

- Juro que pagarás por eso. – Dijo Felicia 

- Luego de que tu pagues por todas tus acciones, es una lección. Ruégale al cielo que no caiga mi venganza sobre ti, porque hasta ahora solo he obrado porque me das lástima. 

- No importa lo que nos hagas, seguirás siendo nada… Hechicera tenebrosa. – Dijo Felicia, pero al instante se calló y se sujetó la garganta, su saliva se había secado. Florence no había mentido.

- Tienes que deshacer la maldición. – Dijo Gabrielle asustada ayudando a Felicia quien sangraba por la boca. Pero Florence no la escuchaba, tomó su baúl y fue hacia la estación del tren. Estaba sentada sola mirando la ventana cuando Dana y Tara llegaron a acompañarla, aunque estaban muy calladas.

Cuando llegó a King Cross salió del tren esperando ver a los mayordomos de la familia para llevarla a casa, había escrito que ese día regresaría. Llevaba esperando un buen rato, cuando vio a unos chicos  en la estación hablando ruidosamente; entre ellos a Lucius Malfoy varios de sus amigos, Snape y su pandilla, allí estaban todos. Allí estaba Narcisa; la hermana de Morgana Bellatrix, sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle y otros más que no pudo reconocer.

- Hola Florence – Le dijo Lucius, mientras ella arrastraba su baúl. – Siempre nos encontramos, quizás este verano nos veamos más seguido. – Pero Florence no le dirigió la palabra, siguió de largo, no valía la pena pasar un disgusto con Malfoy, quien a pesar de que estuviera su novia allí, siempre le encantaba intimidarla y acosarla. Como aun no veía a los mayordomos, se sentó en un banco con su baúl y cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha debido al viento furioso que soplaba, el vacío que sentía por dentro era enorme, no tenía mejor amiga y no podía acercarse a su mejor amigo por motivos de seguridad. Miró curiosamente a donde estaban los demás, Morgana saludaba a todos y miraba a Malfoy, Iván hablaba discretamente con Evan riendose, mientras que Lucius tenía una conversación con Ernest. Pero ¿Dónde estaba Snape? No le costó encontrarlo estaba sentado en el fondo a pocos metros de ella, junto a una chica desconocida, Florence observó a la chica que parecía conocer a Severus, pues le hablaba. Era menuda y parecía tener aires de suficiencia, era delgada y muy arreglada. Podía escuchar lo que decían entre ellos. 

- Estoy aburrida, vámonos de aquí. – Dijo la chica.

- Vamos, Diane, regálame una sonrisa. – Dijo Ivan desde atrás mientras Morgana lo miraba desafiante. Florence se sobresaltó, había oido a Iván llamar a aquella chica Diane, si mal no recordaba aquella jovencita era Diane, Diane Lee la chica que había buscado y logrado acostarse con Snape, en la vispera de los mundiales en Rusia hace 2 años atrás. Fijó su mirada en ella y detalló más a la chica. Su piel no tenía ningún defecto y se veía tersa y suave, sus ojos eran delicados y bien retocados con un delineador de algún tono de moda, sus mejillas eran rosadas bien maquilladas, su cabello lacio marrón con algunas mechones claros, su cuerpo delgado y estilizado, al igual que su vestimenta. Cuando miraba siempre parecía estar seria, nunca parecía estar satisfecha, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a Florence le preocupaba? ¿Por qué ese mismo sentimiento de querer hacer daño volvía a apoderarse de ella?

- No nos veíamos desde hace tiempo, ¿no? – Dijo la chica mirando a Snape y sonriendo por primera vez, hasta su sonrisa era cálida. Florence sintió que algo le revolvía las tripas, jamás había sentido un sentimiento como aquel, se apoderaba de ella, haciéndole pensar cosas inimaginables, era la gota que derramaba el vaso, no había duda: celos. Sujetaba su varita repitiéndose:

- ¿Cuál era el hechizo? Avada Kedavra, Avada… Avada – Florence empuñaba su varita debajo de su saco y respiraba agitadamente, se sentía amenazada, invadida por la inseguridad. Mientras que desde lejos pudo oír.

- Si, desde hace varios años Lee. – Snape se quedó estático un momento y luego la miró con interés.

- Necesito tu ayuda nuevamente. Me acabo de mudar y necesito aprobar un examen para entrar a la Academia de Aurores, las pociones se me hacen difíciles. – Dijo Diane sonriéndole dulcemente. Mientras Snape asentía con la cabeza. Se mostraba curioso, la miraba con atención mientras ella le respondía con una mirada que le decía: "sígueme". En efecto los dos se apartaron del grupo y siguieron solos su camino, acercandose más a Florence.

- No se si tenga tiempo. - Dijo Snape explicándole en un tono que se podía considerar amable, cuando por lo general la brusquedad con la gente era lo común. 

- Tienes que enseñarme. Búscate un tiempo. Además no tienes que ir muy lejos, me he mudado a las afueras de Londres. Puedes venir a mi casa. – Florence escuchaba con atención, podía ver una daga que se acercaba a su corazón, tenía bastante filo.

- Diane… - Dijo Snape. Pero Diane le cerró los labios con un dedo.

- El viernes daré una fiesta.  No me digas que no, tu sabes que también quieres ir. No me dejes esperando. – Dijo Diane, mientras los dos estaban sentados en un banco, con las miradas de la pandilla de Slytherin tras ellos y la mirada oculta de cuestionamiento de Florence. Sus ojos marrones se deslizaron y sus manos tomaron las de Snape.

- Todos decían que eres desagradable, pero no lo eres. – Dijo Diane empezando a susurrar.

- Lee, por favor. – Snape le soltó la mano, pero extrañamente a Florence le parecía que su actitud decía lo contrario. 

- Quiero repetir esa noche de pasión contigo. – Dijo la chica en un ligero gemido cuando repentinamente, Diane besó a Snape introduciendo su lengua en la boca del chico, agarrando sorpresivamente a Snape quien no pudo evitar seguirle el juego, la chica podría lograr lo que quería, y aquel acto de atención público era una de esas cosas, Morgana mirada asqueada a Snape y a Diane, mientras Lucius miraba con atención a Florence quien indudablemente tenía cara de confusión. No solo ellos observaban sino también James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, y Remus Lupin quien no se mostraba ni asombrado ni interesado. Florence se levantó de su asiento, se quitó la capa y el viento enfrió sus mejillas. El sol se reflejó en sus ojos, que esta vez tenían una tonalidad verdosa pero fría como el hielo, el viento jugaba con su cabello azabache, mientras que su cara no mostraba ningún signo de vida posible debido a su palidez, solo la repentina confusión que se adueñaba de sus sentidos. 

- Te lo dije mi niña. – Dijo Sirius mientras pasaba a su lado. – Lástima que nunca me escuchaste y que sea tarde.

- No quiero oírte Black. – Dijo Florence perdiendo el control y empujándolo, pero esta vez imaginándose a Snape en el lugar de Black. Lucius Malfoy miraba satisfecho con una sonrisa, mientras Snape sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Florence, mantenía a raya a Diane quien casi le saltaba encima.

- No me toques, no tengo la culpa de tus problemas. – Dijo Sirius ofendiéndola – No tienes nada que buscar en mi, soy demasiado para ti.

- Nunca te he buscado y nunca lo haré. – Dijo Florence pagando su rabia con él. Pero Remus se interpuso entre Florence y Sirius. Florence tomó su baúl y se fue destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso.

En el bus muggle a casa, Florence iba sentada arropada aun lado con lágrimas en los ojos. Miraba el vidrio viendo la espesa lluvia caer, los muggles la veían de reojo mientras ella apoyaba su mano en la ventana y sentía el frío. Se quedó en el camino a su mansión y caminó bajo la fría lluvia, ya era de noche.

            Sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, su cara seguía pálida y su aliento se le escapaba, dejó el baúl a un lado y se quitó el saco, su uniforme estaba debajo y rápidamente se mojó dejándola empapada. Se sentó al lado de un árbol que estaba en el camino.

- No necesito a nadie de este mundo, todos son unos miserables. Te abandonan al final, te traicionan. Eileen abandonó este mundo prematuramente, se fue sin permitirle decirle muchas cosas. – Florence miró al cielo mientras que gritaba. – luego, desde siempre mi familia, les importa un cuerno si me parte un rayo, es un caso perdido, como los odio por hacer mi vida miserable. Ahora… tu también, ¿Por qué Snape? Imbécil, te di mi corazón y me lo destrozaste hoy. Me las vas a pagar, te haré pagar. Vivirás solo como un infeliz, así como siempre lo has deseado. Lo juro, Te maldigo hoy, porque no me tendrás para el resto de tu vida. 

- Así sea. ¿Ves que tengo razón? – Un hombre apareció delante de ella bajo una capucha negra. Era la inconfundible voz de víbora de Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Florence lo miró con indiferencia.

- Me preguntaba si habías cambiado de parecer… ¿vale la pena perder talento por ellos?

- No seré tan tonta, Snape fue un tonto al venderte su alma, yo no lo haré.

- Niña imbécil. El vendió su alma al poder, que algún día tendrá mientras tú estarás desterrada y débil. Mientras que Snape estará en un lugar cálido con Diane Lee, embobado por sus encantos.

- ¡Cállate! – Florence se levantó.

- Todo lo bueno que quedaba en ti ha muerto hoy. ¿Qué más puedes perder?

- No he muerto.

- No te mientas, mira como el odio brota por tus poros. Quieres asesinar a alguien… ¿No te gustaría ver a Diane Lee retorciéndose de dolor? ¿No te gustaría cobrarle a Morgana Bellatrix todos los malos ratos? ¿Hacer pagar a quienes te han hecho sufrir? Es la oportunidad. – Lord Voldemort tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

- No lo sé. – Florence parecía confundida, mientras se sentía debilitada. Todo se vio borroso y no supo más de sí.

            Lentamente fue despertando, mientras sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Vio una mesa conocida con una lampara, era su habitación. Se despertó por completo y vio a sus hermanos y a su madre al pie de la cama.

- Hija, despertaste. – Dijo su madre con la mano en el pecho – Sigue descansando.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Florence no entendía porque se sentía tan mal.

- Bueno, tuvimos suerte hermanita. – Dijo Kyle sonriéndole. 

- Un forastero te encontró desmayada a mitad de camino en la tormenta, te reconoció por las iniciales de tu baúl y te trajo hasta aquí. – Dijo Ralph mirando por la ventana.

- Que alma tan caritativa. – Dijo su madre

- ¿Quién era? – Florence pensó que su dialogo con Lord Voldemort había sido un sueño y que había tenido alguna alucinación.

- No dijo su nombre, iba tras una capa negra y nos asustó al principio. – Dijo Kyle – Su voz era fría como los silbidos de las serpientes.

- No importa, el te salvó. – Dijo su madre sonriéndole-

- No estaría muy segura. – Dijo Florence cerrando los ojos, recordó cada una de las cosas que habían ocurrido aquel día. - ¿Dónde está papá?

- En su despacho. ¿Por qué tardaste en venir? – Dijo Preguntó Tim que había permanecido callado.

- Nadie vino a buscarme. – Florence se sentó en la cama.

- Oh no. – Dijo Ralph lamentándose – Creo que a papá se le pasó por alto de nuevo. Se le olvido, ha estado últimamente…

            Pero Florence se levantó en sus pijamas verdes y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la parte inferior de su casa, entró rápidamente al despacho y descubrió a John y James Potter, el Ministro de Magia Jorkins, y ella se quedó paralizada, vio a su padre y se acordó del motivo de su visita.

- Me dijeron que te olvidaste de ir a buscarme a King Cross. – Dijo Florence amenazante – ¡Que extraño!

- ¡Qué valiente! Tuviste suerte de que Voldemort… - Dijo James sin dejar de mirarla en sus pijamas.

- Cállate hijo – Dijo John Potter dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hijo James

- Florence, hija. Me alegras que hayas llegado para explicarte lo sucedido, hoy has escapado con suerte de la muerte.

- ¿La muerte? – Florence no entendía mucho.

- El forastero que te encontró en el camino, era Lord Voldemort – Dijo John Potter – es extraño, porque reconoció quien eras y sin embargo te trajo hasta aquí y…

- ¿Ya la examinaron? – Preguntó el ministro Jorkins.

- Si, estaba inconsciente. Nada fuera de lo normal, todo bien. Ya he mandado a renovar los encantamientos de protección a la mansión, nos podrían atacar – Dijo Donald Harrington. – No ha sido encantada, Alastor Moody ya la revisó, salió hace 15 minutos, Janice aun no lo sabe. Creo que debo poner más medidas de seguridad en la casa.

- Si te hubieras acordado de mandar a alguien a buscarme no hubiera pasado nada, quizás la próxima vez no tenga tanta suerte. No te preocupas tanto por mi como te preocupas por cosas materiales como tu maldita mansión. – Dijo Florence retrocediendo y cerrando los portales con tanta fuerza que toda la sala se estremeció. Siguió caminando y uno de los elfos domésticos le entregó una carta.

_Srta. (Más bien Sra.) F. M. Harrington:_

_No te vi cuando salimos del tren, Lucius me dijo que te vio muy enojada. ¿qué te ocurrió?  Nos vemos en el lago cerca de tu casa el viernes. _

- Florence, ¿Por qué te levantaste de la cama? – Su madre llegó a su lado – Que vergüenza, el ministro de magia te ha visto así en esas fachas.

- Tenía que aclarar las cosas, hoy no voy a cenar. – Florence pasó de largo y sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo. 

Se encerró en su cuarto, mientras sujetó lo primero que vio contra el piso, muchos objetos eran lanzados contra una pared, incluyendo un antiguo reloj carísimo que se estrelló contra un poste de su cama y cayó destrozado al piso. Su madre tocaba insistentemente la puerta para que abriera pero Florence no la escuchaba, estaba en el piso sangrando debido a que se había cortado el pie con uno de los vidrios y era cegada por las lágrimas.

- No puedo detener el dolor, el dolor viene con mi naturaleza humana. Podría detener el dolor si yo quisiera, pero no se como. – Dijo Florence agachada incapaz de sentir el dolor de su cortada pero si el dolor en su alma, su cabeza iba a estallar. Un humo rodeó la habitación y si bisabuela salió del medallón.

- Vaya Florence, ¡que lío más grande! – Dijo la anciana sentándose al lado de ella.

- Abuela Marie,¿Por qué me siento enojada y herida?

- Eres una bruja muy temperamental.  No te dejes vencer por tu debilidad, mírate. Estás allí sufriendo sin motivo, busca una dirección y síguela.

- Ya no se que creer… me siento destruida. Fui reemplazada, fui maldecida y se que no le hago ningún bien a nadie.

- Yo lo dudo querida, ¿estás segura de eso? – Dijo la Abuela muy sabia. – Creo que aun queda algo bueno en ti: amor. El amor siempre se traduce en sufrimiento. 

- No quiero sufrir – Florence dejó su varita en una mesilla con un espejo y caminó por su amplia habitación hacia la ventana aun temblando. – Ya he sufrido bastante, quisiera que alguien me arrancara los sentimientos del alma, si no sientes no puedes sufrir.

- Sería peor que si un dementor te besara. No te quedaría nada, ningún motivo para vivir, cuando eso suceda… - Su abuela la miró preocupada y calló.

- ¿Has oido las profecías?– Florence siguió viendo la ventana y volteó a  ver a su abuela.

- Nada está escrito mi niña, tu misma haces tu camino. – Dicho esto la abuela Marie desapareció.

- Estoy ansiosa por saber, quiero saber. De alguna manera se que hay mucho por venir. Hay algo más allá y no se que es. Tengo miedo de entrar y no poder salir mas nunca, me estoy dejando arrastrar por mi misma. Estoy al borde, desde siempre sabía que este día iba a llegar y eso temí desde siempre. – Florence salió al balcón y observó la aldea muggle colina abajo. Se sentía revuelta y enojada, mientras mas pensaba en el asunto, una imagen venía a su cabeza: Snape. No sabía que creer y todo era una confusión, aquellos días le habían venido mal y se encontraba en una paranoia, estaba vulnerable y una voz retumbaba en su mente

- _El no te ama, nunca te amó_. – Era una voz fría que no sonaba a su conciencia y que cada día la atormentaba más, no podía hacer nada para vencer aquella debilidad mientras mas pensamientos bruscos tomaban el control de su mente.

- _Cuando veas a Snape, hazle daño. El te hizo mal y tiene que pagar. Hazlo._

Ese viernes, era una tarde nublada, Florence fue bajando por la terraza norte y llegó al lago detrás de su casa, un lugar tranquilo para reflexionar, donde iría a ver a Severus, estaba muy insegura, se sentía atormentada y vencida por el odio. No sabía a ciencia cierta que la había llevado hacia allá.

- No creo que tenga que esperar mucho, cada día que pasa estoy cambiando. Más intenso y oscuro, más neblina, no puedo ver hacia adelante. Más dudas. Poca sensibilidad al dolor humano. 

- Así que al fin te dejas mostrar… - Severus Snape estaba detrás de ella.

- Aléjate de mi

- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?…

- ¿Me quieres burlar de nuevo?

- No he hecho nada. 

- Mentiroso. No puedo creerte. He dudado de todo, no se distinguir entre una verdad y una mentira, no se que es real y que no. Siempre confundo los pensamientos en mi cabeza. – Snape se acercó a ella sin decir palabra y le extendió su mano.

- No quiero tu mano, esta vez me valdré por mi misma, quizás me levante de una vez. No seré atormentada y vencida por ti, cuando vi que estaba al borde del caos me di cuenta que mi naturaleza humana se estaba extinguiendo.

- No digas tonterías. – Snape intentó alcanzarla pero Florence lo evadió. No quería que se le acercara.

- Estoy desvariando. Todo por tu culpa, tu me enseñaste esta forma oscura de ver la vida. No puedo confiar en mi misma, estoy extinguiéndome. – Dijo Florence retrocediendo.

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? No hay nada que temer, todo está bien…

- No mientas, no me volverás a herir de nuevo, necesito respirar tranquila, no puedo seguir así. Necesito respuestas – Dijo Florence apuntándole con la varita. Pero Snape fue más ágil y la sujetó, ella se resistió y los dos cayeron al piso.

- No actues así. Reacciona, tenemos todo por delante. Te dije que buscarían confundirte para que cedieras, pero no…

- No estoy cediendo, estoy viendo la verdad, me engañaste todo este tiempo… – Dijo Florence tratando de librarse del chico, mientras este la atraía hacia él.

- Un beso mío bastará para convencerte de nuevo. – Dijo Snape tratando de calmarla.

- Un mirada mía te dejará en claro quien soy. – Dijo Florence mirándolo, pero Snape la besó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Vas a quedarte conmigo así ser por las malas. Jamás pierdo algo que me propongo tener. – Dijo Snape mientras la chica forcejeaba. Dieron un par de vueltas y Florence quedó sobre él. 

- Se que…

- No sabes… - Snape la sujetó y la abrazó, al siguiente instante desaparecieron los dos y aparecieron en un paraje mas rustico. 

- Pareces no conocerme. – Dijo Snape mirándola, mientras la chica observaba a su alrededor. – No te he hecho daño.

- No sabes o no tienes memoria, te vi besarla… te vi con ella. ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta?

- Ven conmigo – Dijo Snape mientras se levantaba y la sujetaba. – Quizás podamos hablar mas calmadamente y no… - Pero Florence no escuchaba, una voz dentro de ella la atormentaba más y más _"Matalo, hazle daño, mátalo"_

- Mátame Snape, mátame. Debiste hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo Florence desvariando.

- No digas locuras, estás mal… - Dijo Snape sacudiéndola para que reaccionara.

- Mátame antes que yo te mate a ti. – Dijo Florence derramando lágrimas, la confusión tomaba sus sentidos. – Lo haré, lo juro…

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – Dijo Snape gritandole y sacudiendola más duro, mientras ella quedaba en silencio de un modo tranquilo. Snape la tomó de la mano y ella miraba el piso perdidamente.

            Los dos fueron caminando un largo rato, hasta un grupo de casas que quedaban cerca del bosque, se veía desde lejos y estaba en medio de un paraje rustico y algo oscuro. Grandes nubarrones amenazaban con lluvia y un viento seco soplaba. Unos chicos volaban en escoba por lo bajo, mientras simulaban un partido de Quidditch, Severus entró en la casa más grande y oscura. 

- Hola Madre – Snape dejó su capa en un perchero mágico, la casa era cómoda y algo silenciosa, era un tanto siniestra y se escuchó de fondo una voz débil.

- Severus, trae el profeta. – Snape llevó a Florence de la mano a través de un salón con cuadros con escenas grotescas y sangrientas, toda la casa estaba ensombrecida porque las ventanas eran tapadas con cortinas verde oscuro. Al entrar al otro salón descubrieron a una mujer bajita y sin expresión en una silla mirando por la ventana la tormenta que se iba desatar afuera, estaba oscuro.

- Madre, te traje el periódico esta mañana.

- Oh, se me olvidaba. – La mujer volteó y se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Madre, ella es mi… amiga. Florence Harrington. – Dijo Snape vacilando.

- Creo haberte visto. Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de tener a una hija tan brillante y hermosa como tu. – La señora sonaba muy dulce y amable, pero vio que no se levantó de la silla.

- No se si eso sea verdad. – Florence dijo en voz débil. 

- Madre, iré a mi habitación. Si tocan a la puerta yo voy, no te preocupes. – Snape se retiró llevándose a Florence a su habitación, escaleras arriba. Subían y caminaban por un pasillo oscuro hasta llegar al final donde Severus abrió una puerta, Snape la hizo pasar a una habitación y la empujó a la cama, era más iluminada y un ventanal daba hacia la montaña de en frente y hacia la calle, era fresca y había varios sillones.

- Ten cuidado, no creas todo. Debes cuidarte… No creas en nadie, ¿me oyes? En nadie.

- ¿Ni siquiera en ti? – Dijo Florence saliendo del silencio y mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

- Si es por tu bien personal, es mejor que no creas en mí tampoco. Por ahora te lo pido, no creas todo lo que oigas. – Snape la sujetó rudamente.

- No me lastimes. – Dijo Florence sintiendo dolor en su brazo. – No me empujes.

- ¿Entendiste? –  Dijo Snape, pero Florence se soltó de sus brazos y empezó a examinar su amplia habitación.

- Tu hogar es…

- ¿siniestro? Si, lo se. Un poco tenebroso. Mi madre no le gusta eso, pero no lo puede cambiar. - Florence se sentó en la cama examinando el cuarto de Severus. Tenía incontables libros, con muchos calderos, un telescopio y una jaula vieja. Su cama era de madera fina y era grande con un edredón de retazos de colores oscuros, el piso estaba recubierto por una alfombra verde y su armario quedaba en frente. Tenía un reloj mágico con manecillas que giraban rápido y otras que no se movían, había un baño al lado. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el estandarte de Slytherin en la pared. 

- Quiero advertirte, no vayas a ningún lado sola. - Snape echó su cabello hacía atrás, justo cuando la tormenta empezó. Florence abrió la puerta del balcón mojándose con la densa lluvia, Snape fue hacia ella y la volvió a meter.

- ¿Que tu madre no te dijo que no debes andar bajo la lluvia?, te vas a resfriar. – Dijo Snape descubriendo que los dos estaban empapados. – Hoy no pareces tu, Florence nunca actuaría como lo haces tu…

- ¿Por qué ella está aquí? Diane Lee…

- Nada importante, ella necesita mi ayuda para pociones y… decidí ayudarla. Después de todo es amiga de Lucius.

- Y tú amiga de infancia. ¿Lo olvidas? Y la besaste, además de acostarte con ella ¿lo olvidas?

- Fue hace mucho y…

-  Ella va tras de ti y, lo veo. – Dijo Florence, pero Snape trancó la puerta del balcón. –

 – Te recuerdo que te vas a resfriar. Tú quisiste mojarte en la lluvia. – Dijo Snape intentando atajarla. 

- ¿Crees que me burlaras tan fácil? – Dijo Florence aun confundida, viendo todo borroso mientras más pensamientos macabros pasaban por su cabeza.

_"Debes matarlo, debes hacer daño… debes causar dolor"_

- No, no… - Snape avanzaba hacia ella acorralándola en la pared. – No se que haré contigo, pero…

- Solo quieres tenerme – Dijo Florence. Snape le quitó la túnica humeda y tenía una mejor ideaque volver a los antiguos juegos, extendió la prenda húmeda en una ventana y la cubrió con una manta.

- No, de hecho no quería estar contigo, solo quería que no te resfriaras. – Dijo Snape lógico. 

- ¡Severus! – Se oyó la voz de su madre llamarlo desde abajo.

- Maldición, ¡ya voy madre! Ya regreso, Florence. – Ella no respondió.  

            Snape se colocó la primera túnica negra y seca que encontró en su armario, bajó escaleras abajo, tomó su varita y vio a alguien en la puerta. Era su madre en su silla, al lado de Iván, pero este no estaba solo. Estaba también Lucius Malfoy, los dos sonreían. Su madre los dejó solos y se fue a la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasa grandes imbéciles? ¿De que ríen? – Snape estaba despeinado y trato de mandar su cabello hacia atrás. 

- Veo que aun no estás listo. Quiero que vengas, vamos a divertirnos. Diane Lee, te espera en el auto. – Dijo Lucius.

- ¿De que hablas? – Snape arrugó la cara y miró escaleras arriba – No chicos. Ya saben que no me gusta…

- Oh Lucius perdona. Recuerda que Snape lleva una vida ejemplar de pureza y castidad. – Dijo Iván haciéndose de la risa. – Tanto que la Lee quedó pidiendo más.

- Vamos Snape, el sexo de vez en cuando es saludable. – Dio Lucius riéndose.

- Chicos, métanse en sus asuntos, yo me encargo de los míos… - Mientras que un piso más arriba Florence miró al techo, mientras escuchaba las voces de abajo, pudo reconocerlas. Cerró la ventana y se puso a observar afuera, podía ver a un coche mágico muy lujoso aparcado frente a la casa. 

            Como su túnica estaba aun mojadas, abrió el armario de Snape y empezó a revisar. Las voces se habían callado y solo había silencio, observaba que la mayoría de la ropa que Snape tenía era mayormente negra. Arriba observó una vieja escoba, cuando de la nada alguien sujetó su muñeca.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó Snape por detrás.

- Me has asustado, nada más quería algo para ponerme, ya sabes la túnica mía está mojada. – Dijo Florence tiritando de frío con una manta encima.

- Haberme dicho, toma esto. – Snape paseó brusco su mano sobre una de las prendas, era una túnica negra que quedaba algo holgada. Florence se la puso y Snape comenzó a vestirse.

- ¿Qué quería Lucius Malfoy? – Preguntó Florence.

- No es nada, debo irme. – Dijo Snape huyendo su mirada algo brusco.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo enojado – En efecto Snape estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, estaba disgustado pero nunca decía motivo.

- No tengo nada ¿si? – Snape se mostraba disgustado y se encerró en el baño.

- Quien entiende tu carácter Snape. – Dijo Florence. Al asomarse de nuevo vio a Diane Lee esperando afuera, Lucius Malfoy estaba dentro del coche, en unos momentos Snape salió arreglado, si se podía decir así. Tomó su varita y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Ya regreso, no te vayas. Recuerda mis advertencias. – Snape le dio la espalda algo brusco, algo le había pasado para ponerse así en ese humor y sin decir más se fue. Florence aun no lo podía creer. En unos instantes vio a Snape subir al coche mágico de Lucius, viendo como Diane lo abrazaba y Snape permanecía inmóvil.

- Eso era. – Dijo Florence mirando el coche que se iba – Era mentira, ¿será que de verdad nunca me amó?… - Florence respiró profundo. Sus ojos emitían chispas y su frente estaba roja de la rabia.

- ¿Te ocurre algo mi niña? – Dijo la Señora Snape entrando a la habitación.

- No señora. No pasa nada. – Florence trató de contenerse.

- A mi no me puedes engañar. – Dijo la señora avanzando en la silla que la sostenía, algo parecido a una silla con ruedas mágicas. – Dime

- Me preocupan cosas, me preocupan personas y esas personas no se preocupan por mi, nada más eso. – Florence permaneció inmóvil y salió de la habitación. La voz de la Señora Snape se oyó de fondo.

- Yo también sufrí eso mi niña, créeme, te entiendo. – La Señora sonaba algo distante.

- Debo irme, ya es algo tarde. – Florence salió lo más rápido que pudo. Se fue caminando por el bosque mientras se iba haciendo oscuro, obviando e ignorando las palabras de Snape sobre andar sola, sentía que el mundo se había burlado de ella.

- Debiste haberlo escuchando antes y unirte a nosotros. Nadie siente amor, menos los mortífagos. Snape es uno de nosotros. – Dijo Lucius Malfoy apareciéndose ante ella.

- ¿No tienes mas que hacer que tratar de liarte conmigo?, ¿no te bastó acostarte con Narcissa y Bellatrix? – Dijo Florence mirando al rubio a los ojos.

- Algo ácida, ¿te duele algo? Snape fue entrenado para hacer creer a la gente muchas cosas. Es uno de los nuestros, no puede sentir amor. Solo le gusta satisfacer su instinto con cualquiera que encuentre y si es una de las chicas mas codiciadas del barrio mejor. En este momento ellos la pasan bien en la casa de los Lee.

- Cállate.

- Te da rabia saber que en este momento Snape está sacudiendo de un lado al otro a la chica Diane, yo los vi. Un momento apasionado y excitante diría yo. Puedes vengarte por haberse burlado de ti, enseñarle quien hace las reglas y pagar el error de haber creído en el amor alguna vez. – Dijo Lucius sobriamente.

- Vete de aquí. – Lucius por primera vez obedeció y desapareció. Florence estaba confusa y con sentimiento de rabia que iba aumentando en su interior.

- Así que lo estás pensando. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que no volvería a preguntarte? – Lord Voldemort más sonriente apareció a su lado esta vez.

- Bien, usted de nuevo. ¿Cuál es su empeño en buscar la lealtad de una niña tonta y debilucha como yo? – Florence lo enfrentó.

- Tonta quizás… débil, no lo creo. Tienes fortaleza y ambición. No sabes canalizar ese poder dentro de ti. Artes Oscuras muy bien logradas, necesitas poner en práctica tus conocimientos.

- ¿Qué ganaría yo aliándome con usted? – Florence avanzó hasta él sin temor.

- Mucho. Si te unes a mi, seré todo para ti. Recibirás todo – Voldemort le sonrió, mientras que sintió un calor alrededor, había fuego cercano y vio en el cielo un dragón que planeaba, se iba acercando más hasta que aterrizó al lado de ellos inmóvil.

- Tienes afición con ellos supongo – Dijo Voldemort retrocediendo - similitudes inmensas. – Dijo Lord Voldemort mientras el dragón los miraba fijos a los dos, un solo respiro hubiera sido suficiente para dejarlos calcinados.

- Quizás. Soy diferente. – Florence miró al dragón con simpatía, miró sus ojos que eran amarillos amenazantes.

- Puedo mostrarte el camino, no verás neblina, verás que el camino al poder que es concurrido y muy constante, puedes introducirte. – Lord Voldemort movió su capa negra y se puso su máscara plateada, Florence tocó las escamas del dragón quien volteó a mirarla, aproximó su cabeza hacia la de ella y la miró fijamente.

- Que dragón tan majestuoso. – Dijo Florence mientras hacía contacto visual con el dragón. Su cabeza estaba a pocos centímetros del dragón, sentía como le pasaba alguna extraña energía con aquella potente mirada, casi tan potente como la de ella.

- Ese dragón fue una miseria para traer, ha sido difícil de domar sin causar quemaduras, está bajo el efecto de la maldición Imperius, te mataría si estuviera bajo su propio dominio. – Dijo Voldemort retrocediendo.

- Déjalo libre, puedo ver en sus ojos lo que siente ahora mismo. – Florence tocó de nuevo al dragón, Voldemort sonrió y deshizo la maldición. El dragón se levantó en sus patas traseras y echó una bocanada de fuego por la boca hacia arriba. Pudo haber matado a Florence pisándola con la furia que tenía el enorme dragón negro.

- Calmate, vamos. – Florence podía sentir la inquietud del dragón. El dragón negro la volvió a mirar amenazante pero se calmó misteriosamente y bajó su cabeza. Florence avanzó ir se deslizó por las escamas, escaló hacia el lomo del animal y se agarró, sin premeditarlo ni planearlo.

            El dragón había entendido el comando de la muchacha pues levantó su cabeza y batió sus alas. Emprendió vuelo hacia arriba y Florence sentía que se iba a resbalar, se logró sujetar de unas escamas en el lomo y al siguiente instante la brisa pegaba en sus mejillas. La luna menguante brillaba en la noche con estrellas, veía nubes y oscuridad.

- Vaya dragoncito azabache. ¿A dónde me llevarás? – Florence no podía evitar sentirse poderosa desde allá arriba y ver lo diminuto del paisaje abajo. Pudo ver la ciudad muggle con sus cientos de luces, algunas aldeas distantes y carreteras, la gran velocidad que iba era incomparable. Se dio cuenta que era una de las pocas personas que habría logrado montar a un dragón.

            El dragón bajó el vuelo en unos matorrales, era negro y no podía ser percibido por el ojo humano a mitad de la noche, Florence sintió la suavidad al aterrizar. Bajó del lomo del animal y descubrió una cueva en frente. El dragón la miró y se adentró en la caverna de piedra, Florence siguió al dragón y vio que tenía su nido allí, pues tenía varios huevos.

- Eres mamá – Florence se acercó bastante, era extraño pues el dragón no se molestaba por la presencia de su invitada. – Por eso estabas inquieta, querías venir a ver a tus hijos.

- Instinto animal. – Lord Voldemort apareció detrás y el dragón echó una bocanada en frente y prendió una fogata en señal de enfado. – Acompañame un momento.

            Florence miró por ultima vez a la criatura y salió de la cueva, afuera estaba Voldemort que tenía aun la mascara.

– Lo de hoy también dolió, ¿verdad?

- ¿Lo de hoy?

- Te dije que volvería a ser lo mismo. si estás en mi lado tendrás una nueva vida… - Lord Voldemort no podía evitar sonreír.

- Quizás me haya dolido. Estoy confusa, y debo estar mal para estar parada frente a usted y no haber echado a correr, pero si en este momento yo muriera, no me importaría para nada – Dijo Florence.

- Sabía que no resistirías mucho, artes oscuras… Severus Snape te trajo a mí, fue un buen maestro ¿no? 

- No lo subestimo. Tantos engaños y mentiras, fui una más – Florence observó la cara de plata de la mascara de Voldemort y este se la quitó por un momento.

- Mi mayor sueño, es la inmortalidad. Para conseguir esa inmortalidad, la clave puede estar en una poción bien hecha, así que necesitaría a un maestro de pociones muy bueno, excelente en su trabajo. Snape cumple con esos requisitos y lo recompensaré. Pero también te necesito a ti niña

- ¿Inmortalidad? Usted quiere dominar el mundo, matar muggles y sangres sucias. Doblegar a quienes se opongan a usted y en su defecto matarlos, pero… ¿usted teme aun algo?

- No digas tonterías, mucho temen de mi. Sabes que no tengo inconveniente en asesinar a quien no me siga en lineamientos. Solo por ser tu Harrington, te daré chance elegir, pero, se que tienes las de ganar conmigo.¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas estar de mi lado para siempre? – Voldemort estaba más serio y expectante que nunca. La sombra los cubrió y todo quedó oscuro por un momento…

- Te va a doler bastante, lo tienes merecido. No tienes escape esta vez, y será doloroso para ti. – Voldemort sacó de su túnica su varita y vio como un rayo rojo salió,  y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito de dolor por todo el bosque. Lord Voldemort había desaparecido. Mientras que la marca tenebrosa aparecía en los cielos oscuros y varios gritos de terror se escuchaban.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**Dj**** Gryffindor:** Oh!!!! Me has asustado, jejejejeje… no tengo mas que decirte que: Gracias!!! Por cierto espero el capitulo de tu historia pronto. Si, yo se que fue triste y es que se acerca el momento cumbre y Gracias por el comentario de que fue bueno. Ahora todo el mundo me dice mala por haberla matado, es que me pegó el síndrome de Rowling, mato el personaje que la gente quiere… (no mentira, es parte de la trama, luego sabrás porque) Saluditos a ti y a Ville!!!!

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Lo se, y me culparan de ello toda la eternidad, soy mala!!! ¿Cómo he sido tan mala? Todo tiene un motivo, a mi también me dolió. Primero porque Eileen me recuerda a mi mejor amiga, e incluso, me recuerda un poco a como soy yo. Estoy de acuerdo de que es injusto y más aun injusta es la causa de esa muerte. Además, tienes razón, Eileen era buena gente, pero lamentablemente "_los inocentes son los primeros en caer" La piedra filosofal pagina No me acuerdo_ No te preocupes que recibirás respuestas en los próximos capítulos!!!

**Arwen**** Black:** Tenía tiempo sin leer un review tuyo, jejejeje. Pero pasando a tu comentario, me alegra que hayas bordado un escudo de Slytherin, yo nada más tengo stickers. Al fin los descubrieron, ¿no crees? Tanto misterio y a la final cae el chisme en mano de las Slytherins, y Morgana… no, no tiene solución. XD. Pobre Remus, bueno, de que le pasó una desgracia si, pero no lo puse a llorar, porque en estos días estaba recibiendo una lista de los hechos mas comunes de un fic y entre esas cosas estaba que Remus siempre llora en todo los fics (no quise seguir el patrón). Además no creo que Lupin sea tan infeliz del todo *lagrimas* Lo de Tara también tiene un motivo y lo de que Snape le pidió matrimonio, jejejejeje, al menos lo hizo a su manera.
    
    ***~*[Moony_Girl]*~*(): **Holis Moony Girl, jejejejeje, me alegra tu comentario. ¿En serio te encanta? Oh, bueno… ya que te hiciste adicta seguiré publicando más y más…… ok? XDDD. En serio, me anima tu comentario. Saludos!!!!


	20. ¿Has olvidado lo que tuvimos?

He regresado. Pues no me queda mas que decirles que otro capitulo ha arrivado, no tengo comentarios antes de empezar y sin más preámbulos…

**Capitulo 20 – ¿Haz olvidado lo que tuvimos?**

Era una noche nublada en la tarde había llovido a cantaros. Era una casa en la colina, eran nuevos inquilinos y por los años que quedaban, los vecinos se sorprendieron por lo que encontraron allí varios años después, causando horror en los parajes cercanos. Pero mucho antes de suceder eso, la nueva familia hacia una fiesta por haber vuelto de Rusia luego muchos años. Era la Familia Lee, no era muy numerosa. Apenas estaba Leonel y Diane. Leonel era un hombre de mediana edad de grandes negocios con aspiraciones a ascender más en posición social y económica en el mundo mágico. Vivía con su consentida hija Diane quien tenía 18 años y había salido de Beauxbatons, le faltaba poco para ser admitida en la academia de aurores. La esposa de Leonel había desaparecido años atrás misteriosamente. 

Pese a eso, los Lee tenían buena fama de ser de buena voluntad y colaboradores, aunque su hija fuera un poco malcriada y quisiera conseguir siempre lo que quisiera. Leonel viajaba mucho, a pesar de que se iba a establecer en Inglaterra, sería muy común irse de viajes de negocios o quizás con algunas de sus brujas de compañía, pues era bien sabido que siempre era acompañado de alguna mujer bruja de sangre limpia, siempre se comentaba sobre las fiestas privadas en la oficina de "Wig's Dreams" su propia compañía de lechuzas mensajeras. Sus fiestas incluían muchas veces música estruendosa, bebida y hecho escandalosos. 

Pero aquella noche sana, se ofrecía una fiesta donde la mayoría de los asistentes eran jóvenes, eran los amigos de su hija, quien a pesar de vivir lejos había sabido cultivar amistad con los hijos de los más influyentes de la nación. 

Pues la música irrumpía en las colinas y dentro de la casa había una tarima improvisada donde un grupo de música llamadas las "Hechiceras de la Muerte" cantaban melodías modernas y alternativas. La mayoría de los presentes bailaba, charlaba o comía algún bocadillo, todos menos dos personas que estaban encerradas en uno de los baños discutiendo, pues si… eran nuestros protagonistas…

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – Dijo Snape furioso botando saliva por la boca.

- Mostrándote mi venganza. – Dijo Florence mirándolo, llevaba una túnica especial con un brazalete de plata que cubría en forma de cadena su brazo izquierdo y terminaba en su mano en un anillo, con una trenza en su cabello.

- ¿Te vas a vengar de mi viniendo acompañada con Black a una fiesta? – Dijo Snape reclamándole pero a la vez avergonzado y celoso.

- No, no tienes idea de cual es mi venganza verdadera. – Dijo Florence acercándose con odio en su mirada.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi casa cuando te expliqué que debías quedarte allí? – Dijo Snape recordándole el haberse ido de su casa hace varias horas.

- ¿Crees que me iba quedar esperando que regresaras de acostarte con esa perra? … 

- Te fuiste de inmediato, yo regresé a mi casa en poco tiempo y mi madre me dijo que te habías ido. Sabía que me habías desobedecido y fui a buscarte, pero no estabas en tu casa. – Dijo Snape alzando su voz.

- No me diste explicación. – Dijo Florence dudando.

- Te dije que no te movieras y me desobedeciste, te pudo haber pasado algo.

- Si me pasó algo, aprendí que no me debo confiar de ti, luego de todo lo que me hiciste creer. Ya se que te enviaron a burlarte de mi. No puedes sentir amor porque eres uno de ellos – Dijo ella mientras le dio la espalda y Snape la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo.

- Sabes que no es así… Nunca me des la espalda. – Dijo Snape sujetándola. 

- Tú me diste la espalda. ¿Cuántas veces dijiste que me amabas? Nunca. Suéltame, no te debo rendir cuentas de lo que haga. – Florence parecía mostrar el verdadero motivo de haber ido a la casa de los Lee. 

- No me volverás a tratar de esa manera. – Dijo Snape firme. Pero Florence forcejeó y lo hizo caer al piso.

- Te trataré como me plazca Snape, tú haces lo mismo conmigo, me traicionaste de nuevo. Te lo advertí, si me hacías daño iba a ser peor. Pues ahora no me tendrás nunca. – Florence lo miró desde el piso, pero Snape más peligrosamente la hizo ir hacia el, resbalándola y haciendo que cayera sobre él, solo de esa manera logró inmovilizarla.

- No sabes ni lo que dices. – Snape trataba de hacer que la chica no le diera tantas pataletas.

- Esta es mi venganza eterna. – Dijo ella, pero Snape tomó la iniciativa de besarla allí en el piso del baño.

- Quiero mostrarte algo. – Florence se sentó en el piso segura de si misma y Snape comenzó a besarla. – Quítame el brazalete.

            Snape la besó mas apasionadamente como nunca antes, quizás como una muestra del amor que nunca había profesado de palabras, mientras recorrió sus manos hacia sus brazos obedeciendo la orden de la chica, el brazalete de plata fue desabrochado desde arriba y fue bajando, mientras Snape creía tener en posesión a la chica.

- ¿ya casi terminas? – Florence lo miró en modo expectante.

- A eso voy. – Snape terminó de quitar el brazalete hasta sacar el anillo de la mano de Florence, iba a seguir para quitarle la túnica, pero Florence le susurró al oído.

- Mira mi antebrazo izquierdo… - Florence lo siguió mirando, Snape la volvió a mirar, bajo su mirada a su brazo, pero en un instante quedó frío y la soltó de sus brazos, se había quedado sin respiración, Florence le sonreía tristemente mientras el se volvía aun más pálido. En su brazo brillaba reluciente la marca tenebrosa, era la misma marca que él tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo.

- Florence, ¿qué es esto? – Snape la observó con horror y con la voz débil.

- La marca tenebrosa que tú también tienes, ¿No te gusta? – Florence tenía la voz grave y resentida. Había algo en su cara que se mezclaba con la hermosura y el horror.

- Esto no es broma, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Por qué lo hiciste niña estúpida? ¿Por qué les creíste niña imbécil? No sabes lo que haces. ¿Por qué?  – Snape retomó su tono duro, pero indudablemente algo nervioso. La sacudió tomándola de los hombros, pero ella le replicó.

- Si se lo que hago, tu también lo sabías cuando te la hicieron. Tú me obligaste a hacerlo. – Florence lo empujó lejos de ella. Pero Snape no respondió.

- Yo no te obligué, Harrington. Yo jamás… - Snape estaba sentado en el piso paralizado.

- Me enseñaste artes oscuras, yo las aprendí. Yo te enseñé a amar, pero me dejaste a un lado. Aprendí de ti muchas cosas incluyendo el lado oscuro de ver la vida, luego en mi dolor, el querer no ser más nunca humana y no volver a tener corazón, ese Lord me ha ofrecido cosas, no tuve más que perder, luego de haber perdido todo.

- ¿Modo oscuro de ver la vida? Si, es así… la única luz que había en mi vida eras tú. Por eso te protegí, por eso no quise que te pasara nada, por eso te negué algunas explicaciones porque ellos me vigilan constantemente. Pero ahora, en tu locura, has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, o le sirves toda tu vida o te mueres.

- Si he firmado mi sentencia de muerte, pues entonces moriremos juntos. 

- Nunca me perdiste. No comprendo ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? – Snape acarició suavemente su piel con una mirada triste y melancólica a los ojos de la chica, mientras la atraía hacia él, quedando ella inmóvil sobre su pecho. – Esto es injusto ¿sabes? Te han engañado, se metieron en tu mente a pesar de mis advertencias, confiaste en esas palabras antes que desconfiar en todo el mundo como te dije. Es injusto que me hagas esto Florence, ¿sabes? porque desde que yo te prometí y juré lealtad no te he engañado, no he estado con Diane y ese beso en King Cross fue de su parte y no significó nada para mi. ¿Cómo crees que podría significar algo para mi el beso de una chica superficial como ella?… y tu. Debí haberme arriesgado más por ti, debí haberte explicado la verdad pese a que nuestras vidas corrieran peligro, pues entonces si fue mi error. Fue mi error en el juego, fue mi error caer en tu juego. Pues esta venganza tuya me mata, pero también te matará a ti. –Snape la miró tristemente.

- Yo… - Florence no sabía como continuar su argumento, de hecho sintió como si sus jos se abrieran a la verdad, ya no había confusión en su mente, perdió la seguridad en su mirada mientras se sujetaba el antebrazo izquierda ocultándolo con la mano derecha y acurrucandose en el pecho del chico que la retenia consigo. 

- Me iban a obligar a hacerte daño, ¿No has oido en tu mente esas palabras ajenas a tus pensamientos que te dicen "_Hazle daño, mátala_"? Maldita sea, nunca quise hacerte daño. 

- Si lo oí. – Dijo Florence asustandose.

- ¿No te dabas cuenta que era Lord Voldemort manipulándote? No puedo creerlo. Eras algo tan puro que no quería que te mancharan, porque me preocupas y no quiero que seas una miserable como yo. -  Dijo Snape sacudiéndola en forma de reclamo, Florence sentía como un cubo de hielo pasaba por su garganta, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¿Ya terminan? Abran, que me hago – Decía la voz de algún chico. Snape se levantó y Florence se acomodó de nuevo, los dos salieron sin expresión en el rostro y el chico se les quedó viendo con los ojos como platos, no era común ver a dos chicos, salir de un baño, juntos. 

- No le muestres a nadie eso que tienes allí – Dijo Snape llevándola de la mano.

- Soy consciente de lo que debo hacer y no debo hacer. – Florence lo miró por ultima vez.

- Yo si se lo que voy a hacer – Snape dobló al salón de al lado y se perdió de la vista.

            Así era, las sospechas de Snape eran ciertas. Voldemort había manipulado a su chica de la peor manera, había sospechado esto cuando la vio actuar extraño, sabía que no debía dejarla sola. Pero de improvisto Lucius Malfoy lo había conducido fuera de su casa por un momento y al regresar había descubierto que la chica no estaba. Había ido a la mansión de los Harrington y se dio cuenta que no estaba tampoco. Resginado había regresado y por no hacer enfadar a Diane Lee había asistido a aquella fiesta, pero andaba silencioso y quizás un poco apartado.

******* **

**Varias Horas antes….**

******* **

            En el Caldero Chorreante un grupo de chicos hacía planes para la noche. Para ser más especifico eran los revoltosos de Gryffindor, Lily Evans y dos viejas amigas: Alice Newman, con su novio Frank Longbottom y Chloe Beale.

- Sirius, te digo que Diane Lee hará una fiesta en honor a la llegada de su viaje. Nos ha invitado, seguro me recuerda. – Dijo James muy emocionado, mientras Lily Evans arrugaba la cara.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Sirius sonriéndole a Lupin quien tomaba una bebida. - Sería un honor ir. – ¿a que hora es?

- Empieza a las 10, será hasta el amanecer o hasta que el cuerpo aguante. – Dijo James quiñando un ojo.

- No quiero ir. Esa Diane Lee… - Lily se sujetó el cabello nerviosa, pero justo en el momento alguien abrió la puerta de la Taberna, alguien en una capa negra sin mostrar el rostro entró en paso lento. Todos voltearon y vieron a aquella figura. Pero al instante volvieron al tema de conversación.

- ¿Diane Lee? – Preguntó Chloe que había salido de Hufflepuff ese año  – No temas Lily, ella anda tras Severus Snape. Ella es la chica que anda con él, según chismes de Morgana Bellatrix, son amantes, se acostaron hace 2 años. El día que regresamos de Hogwarts, ellos estaban agarrados de manos en King Cross, ¿no viste cuando se besaron?

- ¡Que asco! No me lo recuerdes, Maldición, Snape no merece a esa chica. – Dijo Sirius – y no nombres a Bellatrix frente mío Chloe. – La figura encapuchada avanzó hasta la barra y se pudo sentir una respiración agitada debajo de la capa. Lily Evans parecía sorprendida – 

- Bueno, ¿sabes algo? Sirius escúchame, espero que no te ofendas. Pero Severus Snape hace una bonita pareja con Florence Harrington, a veces pienso que ellos tenían algo más.

- ¿Harrington? – Chloe empezó a reirse – No me digan, la pesadilla de Felicia. Esa chica era impresionante, merece un premio haber sobrebibido a tantos insultos, ¿saben? Hasta me caía bien. 

- No me hablen de Florence. – Dijo Sirius suspirando – Aun no me he podido olvidar de ella… Toda esta farsa de que yo amaba a Monique es insoportable.

- ¿Quién es Monigue? – Preguntó Frank.

- La chica que vino en el portarretrato que compró Sirius. – Dijo Peter mientras James le daba un empujón, todos empezaron a reirse, mas aun las chicasa.

- Mujeres, ¿podrían dejar de chismear algún momento? Iremos a la fiesta, no podemos rechazar una invitación de Diane Lee. – Dijo James, mirando a Peter y a Lupin.

- Está Bien – Lily estaba algo enfadada pero no lo quería decir.

- ¿Con quien iré yo? – Sirius miró alrededor de la Taberna esperando encontrar a alguien.

- Si quieres te hago el favor. – Dijo Alice indiferente. 

- Discúlpame Alice, para algo eres mi novia. – Dijo Frank ofendido.

- Si, llevamos un par de meses y ya te crees dueño mío. – Dijo Alice sonriéndole a Frank. Mientras hablaban la figura con la capucha mostró el rostro tomando una bebida suave.

- Florence, ¿qué haces aquí? – Lily Evans pegó un brinco al ver a Florence delante de ellos.

- Nada más daba un paseo. – Florence lucía diferente a las demás veces, estaba algo diferente quizás sus ojos brillaban. En su mirada ya no había frialdad, sino que también había algo más misterioso fuera de lo normal y algo tenebroso. Pero en el fondo de esa mirada, había una nota de tristeza imborrable.

- Flor… Florence, ¿eres tú? – Sirius estaba embobado como un niño de nuevo.

- Si, soy yo. – Dijo Florence y Sirius fue a su lado. 

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Sirius parecía un idiota baboso muy diferente a su actuación varias horas antes, mientras James miraba al techo silbando, Lily miró de mala manera a Sirius.

- No lo creo. – Florence sacó su cabello hacia delante y se sujetó con dolor el brazo. Respiró profundo. – Aunque déjame ver. He escuchado que Diane Lee los ha invitado a una fiesta, ¿es cierto eso?

- Si, es así. – Dijo James acomodándose el cabello. Si había una fiesta él debía ir arreglado. - ¿Quieres venir? – Pero Chloe carraspeó sonoramente mientras Lily miraba extrañada.

- Me encantaría, avísenme cuando vayan saliendo. – Dijo Florence volviendo su sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Con quien iré yo? – Preguntó Peter.

- oh querido Peter, ¿no te molestarás si voy contigo? – Dijo Chloe riéndose.

- Un momento, ¿y Remus? – Preguntó James mirando a su amigo callado.

- No tengo ganas de ir.

- Oh vamos Remus, anímate. Se que te sientes dolido por lo de Eileen, pero mira… Florence ya lo superó. – Dijo Sirius sonriéndole.

            Mientras en la Casa de los Lee, Severus Snape estaba en un salón. Lucius había regresado. Pero se había llevado a Narcisa y a Iván con Morgana hacia el comedor y lo habían dejado solo allí, Diane estaba cambiándose.

- Severus,  dentro de 5 minutos empezarán a llegar mis invitados. – Dijo Diane Lee apareciendo con una túnica de gala satinada de color pastel y bien arreglada, su cabello en un moño elegante y gran parte de su cuerpo sensualmente descubierto.

- Si, eso lo sé. – Dijo Snape algo perdido pensando en otra cosa.

- Quizás te puedas quedar hasta el final de la fiesta y ver la sorpresa que tengo para ti, después de todo lo soy todo para ti y no te puedes resistir. – Dijo Diane Lee mirándolo en una manera sensual.

- Se lo que quieres Lee. – Snape la miró con toda la frialdad del mundo y rechazó la bebida que le ofrecía. – No lo vas a conseguir, no estoy aquí para eso. Vine solo porque Lucius dijo que viniera.

- Acertaste. Muy inteligente, Señor Severus. – Diane Lee se sentó y dejó expuesta la mitad de sus delgadas piernas. – Pero según he notado, soy para ti, lo que muchas chicas jamás han sido para ti. He logrado más que todas ellas, te atraigo. No puedes luchar contra eso. No hay nadie que pueda luchar contra mí, soy la parte instintiva de tu personalidad. Nadie me rechaza, soy la chica más hermosa que hayas visto.

- Admiro la forma en que tratas de confundirme en palabras. Pero no significa nada, quizás no pase de eso Diane, una simple atracción que fácilmente pueda borrarse.

- Pero podríamos sacar provecho. – Diane Lee se recostó sobre él y Snape volteó su cara y la lanzó lejos de sí. - Hemos mejorado, hasta donde tengo entendido tus palabras han sido muy amables hacia mí, según me han contado tratas mal a todo el mundo. Eres un chico muy cínico, ¿sabes que? Adoro los chicos malos.

- No se tú. Pero yo me voy con los demás, aunque no te perderé de vista. Seguiré cada uno de tus movimientos. – Dicho esto Snape salió de la sala algo apresurado, mientras alguien tocaba la puerta.

            Los invitados empezaron a llegar, eran chicos y algunos jóvenes magos extranjeros. Mientras bebían y bailaban, la música a cargo de las "Hechiceras de la Muerte" un grupo de música local, las luces mágicas, hacían de aquello una experiencia totalmente fresca. 

            De repente la música se detuvo y la puerta delantera se abrió, Diane se adelantó muy sonriente esperando ver a sus nuevos invitados. James Potter entró seguido de Lily Evans del brazo, ambos bien vestidos, James con una túnica escarlata y Lily con una túnica color champagne que combinaba con su cabello. Al instante apareció Sirius Black con Florence Harrington del brazo. Sirius llevaba una túnica azul muy bonita, era oscura con un sombrero del mismo color, mientras que Florence traía una túnica muy elegante, daba una forma bonita, su textura daba entender como si estuviera vestida con algún tipo de piel de serpiente, de color verde oscura con degradados que lo llevaban al negro y de material brillante, con un brazalete en el brazo izquierdo de plata que se extendía en forma de cadeneta hasta la mano terminando en un anillo con forma de dragón, no faltaba su medallón de dragón, tomada del brazo por Sirius Black con su cabello peinado con una trenza. 

            Snape la vio y quedó asombradoya sea por la sorpresa de verla allí o por verla llegar del brazo de su peor enemigo. Luego entraron Remus aun con mirada triste, Peter con Chloe y Alice con Frank Longbottom.

            Los chicos no pudieron dejar pasar desapercibida a Florence quien observaba su entorno con atención, varias chicas estaban mirándola con recelo, entre ellas Diane Lee. Quizás era porque Snape la observaba mucho, pero Diane se dio cuenta que había algo mal con ella y la observó detenidamente mientras trataba de distraer a Snape.

Florence hablaba por casualidad con, Dana Rookson y Diane se tropezó con ella.

- Disculpa – Dijo Diane con una sonrisa falsa – me parece haber olvidado tu nombre  o quizás no te he invitado. ¿Te conozco? – Florence por primera vez la miró de frente y quizás por un momento de seriedad la hizo retroceder hasta que habló.

- No, no me conoces. Estoy aquí porque vine a acompañar al Señor Black. – Dijo Florence volteándose completamente hacia ella, Dana dejó de sonreír y presintió el ambiente tenso entre las dos chicas. Diane se sentía amenazada solo por el simple hecho que los demás chicos voltearan a ver a la joven Harrington con curiosidad.

- Creo que no escuche tu nombre – Dijo Diane frotando sus manos delicadas y perfumadas algo ansiosa.

- No te lo he dicho. – Florence lo dijo en un tono que se podría considerar como amable, pero Diane Lee le correspondió con una mueca porque estaba ofendida.

- Quizás, pelo negro, no haga falta que me lo digas. – Diane Lee habló en un tono más audible y todo se callaron para oírla. – Por tus apariencias oscuras diría que eres la misma muerte, vistiéndote así, podrías venir del mismo infierno.

            Unos cuantos se echaron a reír y Florence no le dolieron aquellas palabras, dobló su brazo izquierdo y cerró su puño, lo extendió y volvió a hablar.

- Quizás, Lee, quizás yo para ti sea la muerte misma, uno nunca sabe. – Florence la miró con sus ojos centelleantes pero con un gesto burlón y mirando por un momento a Snape.

- Diane – Dijo una de las amigas de Diane muy aterrada – Di, querida… ella es Florence Harrington, te recomiendo que…

- ¿Harrington? – La cara de Diane cambió, pero siguió igual de desagradable – Ah claro, la chica extraña que armó un escándalo en King Cross, recuerdo que golpeaste a tu novio Sirius Black. Vaya honor, tanto dinero no tiene cabida en mi humilde casa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí ricachona? 

- Solo pasaba a ver como vivían los magos de condición humilde y miserable – Florence no temió usar un tono ironico, indudablemente era una ofensa. La familia Lee era acomodada y de clase social, pero no muy adinerara como los Harrington ni tampoco tenían tanta influencia, por lo que Diane la miró un tanto desagradable.

- No te permito que hables así, aquí en mi casa mando yo. – Dijo Diane borrando su falsa sonrisa y apuntándole con un dedo.

- Quizás sea tu casa – Dijo Florence con una mirada despectiva. – Pero soy dueña de mis palabras. ¿Qué te he hecho para que me intentes acorralar?

- Tanto dinero, ni siquiera sabes vestirte bien, ¿Cuántas serpientes mataste? – Dijo Diane atacándola de frente enfurecida por estar siendo burlada por una desconocida – Tu y tu actitud no son bienvenidas aquí…

- Quizás no te guste mi actitud, pero con mi actitud he logrado ser quien soy y arrastrar gente a mi lado suplicando por más. – Dijo Florence mirando directamente a Snape y su mirada fue tan potente que el chico tuvo que voltear.

- Pagarás por tus palabras… arrogante. – Dijo Diane duramente.

- De hecho ella si lo puede pagar – Dana salió en su defensa, y Tara Ustinov dejó el brazo de Evan Rosier y fue hacia ellas.

- Quizás hasta te pueda pagar somníferos, así emborrachas a alguien y te acuestas con él. – Dijo Tara avanzando.

- Chicas, Gracias por sus comentarios. No son necesarios. No entiendo que es lo que le incomoda a la señorita aquí presente de mí. – Dijo Florence divertida viendo como Diane se deshacía de la rabia. 

- Quizás se sienta mal porque no ha podido aparear esta noche. – Dijo Tara, Dana y ella, empezaron a reírse junto a los demás. Florence puso una cara interrogativa pero sin duda burlona. Diane perdió la clase que tenía y avanzó su mano para pegarle una bofetada a Florence, pero Snape actuó a tiempo y la sujetó, Florence presintió aquello y se retiró a tiempo, Florence sabía que no valía la pena poner en practica esas costumbres muggles callejeras, si algo había aprendido de su madre era no perder la clase para agarrarse a piñas con otra chica, menos con Snape en frente. Pero el salvador del día apareció frente a ellas.

- Diane, ¿Por qué intentaste golpear a Florence? – Dijo Sirius mientras Florence miraba extrañada pero con una sonrisita, esto causó que la chica se enojara más y como iba a golpearla de veras, le pegó unos cuantos puñetazos a Sirius en la cara por accidente, Florence retrocedió y Felicia Atkood salió a defender a Sirius, mientras un chico rubio defendía a Diane y empujaba a Felicia, así hasta que todos empezaron a golpearse.

- Péguenle a la Lee – Gritaban exaltadas Dana y Tara muy risueñas agitando sus puños al aire. – Es una prostituta barata!!! – Pero nadie las escuchó debido al jaleo y a los golpes.

Snape había presenciado todo, alcanzó a su amiga y la llevó a un lugar apartado, se encerró en uno de los baños con ella para discutir en privado y allí ella le dijo toda la verdad…

****** **

**Volviendo al presente**

****** **

Luego de salir de los baños con Snape, Florence sabía que su actuación aquella noche había terminado estaba destruida a comparación a como había llegado, si, se había vengado, pero nunca tuvo que haber motivo para esa venganza, hizo la peor de las venganzas, se hizo daño a si misma, y castigó injustamente a Snape quien de verdad le había sido fiel. Iba a salir de la fiesta luego que todos estuvieran aun discutiendo, hasta que Sirius la alcanzó de un brazo con un ojo morado.

- Diane Lee golpea duro, ¿Por qué te odia tanto?

- No lo sé, ni me interesa. – Dijo Florence separándose de él. Las cosas se calmaron porque "Las Hechieras de la muerte" tocaron un tema de moda y las parejas corrieron a la pista. Mientras que en un salón privado.

- Odio a Harrington – Chillaba Diane Lee mientras paseaba de un lado al otro – Arruinó mi fiesta. Severus… ¿Me estás escuchando Severus?

- Realmente no. – Dijo Snape de malas.

- Que vergüenza. – Dijo Diane - ¿Qué te ocurre Sevvie? 

            Snape salió de sus pensamientos, desde que Florence le había mostrado la marca tenebrosa en el baño, había analizado cada una de sus palabras y se sentía de lo peor y solo pudo medio hablar.

- Estoy enamorado, es patético y lo admito. – Dijo Snape mirando el piso.

- ¿Estás enamorado de mi? Nunca pensé que podriamos llegar a tanto. – Dijo Diane tocandolo de nuevo y Snape se la quitó de encima y reaccionó.

- Niña imbécil, estoy enamorado. Lo acabo de descubrir, pero no es de ti. – Dijo Snape mirándola con repugnancia, mientras se acordaba de algo. – Una pobre niña como tú tan superficial, que solo vive de apariencias jamás podrá llenar mis apetitos.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Diane ofendida mientras Snape se levantaba decidido.

- A un lugar lejos de ti. – Dijo Snape mientras se retiraba.

            Las cosas no andaban bien. Snape estaba desorientado, reflexionando y pensando a un lado de Iván, mientras este conversaba con Ernest y Evan. Pero Snape no estaba con ellos, el estaba en otro lugar, un lugar alejado de todo, estaba pensando otra cosa silenciosamente, mientras veía a Florence con mirada triste siendo animada por Black, le dio repugnancia que aquel chico aun anduviera tras lo que era suyo. Pero por fortuna Tara y Dana la saludaron, haciendo que Sirius se alejara.

El no había engañado a Florence, no lo había hecho. Era un malentendido y lo iba a solucionar, quizás era tarde para volver a ser como antes y comprendía que Florence estaba asustada, lo podía sentir; tan asustada que su rostro lo delataba. Era su error no haberle explicado a donde iría, era su error no explicarle su relación con Diane Lee y el hecho de que nada pasaba entre ellos. Era también culpa de Lord Voldemort, pero de nada valía la pena, era el Señor Oscuro y cuando se proponía a algo, lo lograba sin importar mas nada. Nada de eso hubiera pasado si… en primer lugar si no la hubiera conocido. Pero Severus no concebía su vida sin conocer a aquella chica, que fervorosamente a parte de sus ambiciones, había sido un motivo para vivir. 

Snape observaba su alrededor y a los chicos despreocupados, nadie la importaba si en ese momento le partía un rayo, todos ponían atención al grupo de brujas que cantaba alguna melodía triste. Hasta que sus oídos se abrieron y pudo escuchar de nuevo y captó el ruido que había a su alrededor, escuchó con atención mientras sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Aquella canción penetró en sus huesos como si era un reclamo hacia él, en parte si…

_"Ahora te contaré lo que yo he hecho por ti, _

_50 mil lagrimas he derramado… _

_Gritando, engañando,  sangrando por ti. _

_Y tu, tu sigues sin escucharme… "-_ Snape pensaba que aquella canción tenía un mensaje oculto pero a la vez muy directo hacía el, a pesar de estar apartado se encontró con los ojos de Florence en la distancia, ella estaba angustiada también. Se miraban diciéndose cosas, cosas que nadie más podría entender, quizás en modo de disculpa, quizás en modo de afecto o en modo de manifestar sus temores mutuos, nadie a ciencia cierta lo sabia, incluso yo narrando esta historia, no podría decirlo, solo ellos sabían que significaban esas miradas mutuas. 

Fue cuando ellos comprendieron que no estaban solos y que se tenían el uno al otro, estaban juntos en aquello, y si iban a morir, morirían juntos entonces. Un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de los dos, una esperanza jamás antes vivida, los dos se daban cuenta que habían actuado mal, pero se tenían el uno al otro y se amaban, no se sentían tan solos y eso les daba ánimos para seguir, incluso a Snape quien nunca tomó en serio los sentimientos y quien siempre había negado el amor. El tiempo pasaba rápido y las Brujas que cantaban aturdían a todos con sus fuertes melodías, una letra que volvía a difundir el nuevo mensaje entró por sus oídos…

_"¿Has olvidado lo que se y lo que tuvimos?_

_Tu__ me has visto lamentando mi amor por ti_

_Y tocaste mi mano, supe entonces que me amabas_

_Yo si creo en ti, y yo renunciaré a todo para dar contigo_

_Tengo que estar contigo, para vivir, para respirar_

_Tu estás tomándome"_

Aquella era la señal, los dos se miraron un momento más y cambiaron de dirección. Snape se levantó cuando finalizaba la canción, y avanzó hacia la tarima, debía variar en su comportamiento hostil por alguna vez en su vida, mirar a los ojos de su compañera le había dado valor e iba a hacerlo. Cuando el grupo terminó de cantar, Severus impulsado por una fuerza extraña, tomó el micrófono mágico sin aviso. Todos voltearon y se quedaron callados.

- Mi nombre es Severus Snape. Soy amigo de Diane Lee de la infancia. Esta noche vine sin un propósito y sin explicarme, eso me trajo malas consecuencias. 

- Oh, Snivellus le está hablando a las masas. – Dijo James mientras se burlaba. 

- He decidido tomar la palabra, para hacer un manifiesto. Muchos me han vinculado sentimentalmente con la Señorita Diane Lee – Diane Lee observaba desde un rincón atenta sin comprender – Es cierto lo que dicen, nosotros nos acostamos hace dos años, no hay nada que ocultar. Pero dos años han pasado y nada es como lo fue, fue un error, nunca dejé de lamentarlo. Actualmente no hay nada entre nosotros, aunque ella haya pasado toda la noche insinuándose.

            Un grupo de chicos empezaron a reír y Diane miró enojada a Snape. 

- ¡Que poco hombre! – Dijo una de las chicas incomodas.

- Sigue Snape – Dijo Dana sonriendole y alzando una copa junto a Tara. – ¡Vas bien!

- ¿A quien le importa esto? Quizás a nadie, no era mi deseo hacerlo publico, pero no me ha quedado otra manera. Lo hago por mi novia, y es ella quien hace excepción pues es la única que me importa en este miserable mundo, les aseguro que no me verán de nuevo diciendo algo así y es posible que mañana me arrepienta de haber hecho el ridículo aquí.

- Snivellus, has hecho el ridículo desde que naciste. – Dijo James mientras un grupo de chicos empezaron a reírse  a carcajadas.

- ¿Snape tiene novia? – Le preguntó Ivan a Morgana.

- Yo te lo dije y nunca me creíste. – Dijo Morgana Bellatrix golpeando a Iván.

-  Le debo mucho a ella y yo nunca le he dado lo que ella ha merecido. Soy un miserable, una mierda sin ella. Pero esta es mi declaración: No la he engañado desde que juré mi total fidelidad hacia ella y así será.

- Espera, ¿tú tienes novia y no es la diosa de Diane? – Preguntó Evan asombrado.

- Si, tengo una novia desde que tengo 13 años… su nombre es Florence Marie Harrington, ella es mi chica.– Snape se bajó de la tarima y miraba directamente hacia donde Florence, los chicos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos y miraron a la chica, pero Tara y Dana se levantaron y aplaudieron el discurso 

- Bravo, Severus que hermoso!!! – Dijo Dana sonriéndose.

- Muy conmovedor. – Dijo Tara.

- ¿Ustedes lo sabían? – Preguntó Morgana atónita a las dos ex - Slytherins. – Todo el mundo sabía menos yo. 

Florence quedó paralizada. Snape había admitido todo el romance que ellos habían tenido desde los 13, y eso era demasiado para ella. Además era cierto, Snape no la había engañado, todo había sido un malentendido. 

- Me he humillado públicamente, no puedo hacer más por nosotros – Dijo Snape, pero Florence no lo miró, estaba tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué lloras? 

- Cometí una locura sin vuelta atrás. Estaba cegada Severus, pensando que me habías traicionado. Fui una tonta, cometí el peor de los errores. – Florence lo miró, mientras Snape la arrimó a su pecho.

- Ya no importa, solo se que estamos juntos. No importa que haya pasado, estamos juntos y así será para siempre. – Dijo Snape y ella asintió, se apartó de él y se fue.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

Si, sucedió, ella es una mortifaga, de hecho tardé 20 capitulos para hacer algo que era evidente desde el principio en el primer borrador de mi historia y en la otra historia paralela, ¿pero eso significa que ella sea mala? es mortífaga pero me reservo sobre si es buena o mala... ¿que creen ustedes? ya saben lo que viene ahora, o le sirves a Voldemort o mueres, es la politica y siento que he dejado suelto muchos cabos. Todo irá tomando sentido. Por supuesto, que no tardaré otros 19 capitulos en atar los cabos sueltos... ;) 

Es una lección de vida: Tengan cuidado con Voldy!!! ¬¬ 

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Oh, bueno esa era la intención dejar esa pequeña intriga. Ahora ya lo sabes todo ¿no? Lo estoy actualizando lo mas rapido que mis estudios universitarios me lo permiten *lágrimas de alegría*, no entendí tu parte "que Florence no se una a Voldie pero a lo mejor es bueno que lo haga" ¿tu crees que es bueno que se haya unido? Bueno, depende de como lo mires, de verdad me ha confundido tu afirmación (alexandra, confundida por un review, XDDDD). No te preocupes que los momentos románticos no han acabado de todas maneras.

**DjGryffindor****:** ¿Snape malo? Que va es un pan de Dios, a veces los hombres me sacan de quicio cuando no se explican bien y surgen los malentendidos. Luego todo queda patas arriba  XDDD, siempre insisto que no sabe expresar bien los sentimientos , así como lo digo en el fic, lo digo para el canon. Por no saber expresar se en sentimientos es que le pasan las cosas que le pasan y los malentendidos, ya sean en mi historia con Florence o con Harry en el libro etc, etc, etc. Yo también tengo clases *lagrimas* y bien fuertes, aunque espero poder seguir escribiendo, ya sabes que te deseo la mejor de las suertes en la carcel... que digo el colegio, suerte en tus estudios!!!! Que se acerque la Navidad Amen.

**Satsuki****:** ¿Puedes escuchar música de fondo cuando pasa algo importante? wow! de hecho si tengo música de fondo y depende del ritmo de la música que oigo, es lo que escribo, cada vez que escucho "Who Let The dogs out" me acuerdo de Sirius y cada vez que escucho "Taking Over Me" me acuerdo del capitulo 20(de hecho, una parte de la canción está en el capitulo)..... vaya, Satsuki, tienes poderes místicos, ¿has entendido la trama de transfondo? ¿entiendes el mensaje de mi fic? Me pregunto si también te sabrás el final....XDDDD 


	21. La Historia de Snape

**_Capitulo 21 La Historia de Snape_**

- Oye, Snape. Te perdono el desplante que le hiciste a Diane, nada más porque era Harrington el motivo, ¿Cómo lo ocultaste todo este tiempo? – Dijo Evan Rosier con una sonrisa.

- Evan, no estoy para chistes. – Dijo Snape mientras veía a su chica marcharse, sin atreverse él a alcanzarla.

- Que más da, la volviste a perder… se fue llorando. Que vergüenza es que todos se enteraran que eres su novio, como que no le gusto mucho. Cuando el Señor Harrington se entere…

- Cállate Evan! – Dijo Dana acercándose y mirando a Snape – Bien dicho amigo!

- No pudo haber estado mejor, ¿ves? – Dijo Tara saltando.

- Ustedes no entienden… - Dijo Snape apartándose de los chicos – Nunca lo van a entender.

- ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO SEVERUS SNAPE? – Diane Lee apareció delante suyo con rostro rojo de la furia.

- Tara, allí está ella… – Dijo Dana apuntándole con el dedo.

- Dana ¿qué te pasa? – Preguntó Evan.

- Hola Soy Tara Ustinov, periodista del Profeta, de hecho empiezo en dos meses – Dijo Tara presentándose - ¿Recuerdas mi articulo del profeta que te mandé hace unos meses personalmente?

- Ah si – Dijo Diane vagamente. – Ese relato super apasionado sobre unos amantes… Podriamos discutirlo luego que hable con Severus.

- No lo creo – Dijo Tara inocente, pero luego cambio su tono - Pues fíjate que Saivero y Florencia no son más que Florence y Severus y todo eso si ocurrió. – Dijo Tara revelándose y sacándole la lengua, mientras agitaba su rubia y platina cabellera.

- Vayanse al demonio!!!!! – Diane estaba enfadada, y se dirigió a Snape empujándolo. – Quiero una explicación convincente… ¿estás enamorado de ella? Es increíble, pensé que buscarías algo mejor y no a esa poca cosa…

- Si, era ella. – Dijo Snape a secas perdido en otro asunto, sin prestar atención.

- Esa poca cosa te acaba de quitar a tu amante. – Dijo Dana enfrentandosele.

- Si tienes un problema te podremos arreglar la cara. – Dijo Tara mostrándole un puño.

- Basta ustedes dos. – Dijo Snape mirando a las dos chicas entusiastas.

- Nadie les ha dado vela en este entierro – Dijo Diane irritada.

- Pero tendremos vela seguro en el tuyo. – Dijo Tara.

- No me puedes hacer esto. Yo soy Diane Lee, nunca nadie me ha rechazado, te perdonaré si me pides disculpas en los próximos 5 minutos. – Diane estaba chillando haciendo que todos voltearan e hicieran silencio.

- ¿Qué te has creído? Zorra embriagadora!! – Dijo Tara, pero Evan la sujetó y la hizo retroceder.

- ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas? – Gritó Snape enfadado.

- Siempre hay primera vez para el rechazo. – Dijo Dana retirándose. 

- Bien, que me dices… - Dijo Diane cuando ya estaban a solas.

- No te pienso pedir disculpas sobre nada. No te debo nada a ti, no se quien piensas que soy. Soy Severus Snape, no otros de esos idiotas que han estado tras de ti.

- La última vez que me amenazaste de esa manera, te dejaste besar por mí, tenías 10 años ¿recuerdas?

- Me acuerdo, pero ahora tengo 18 y no estoy amenazándote. – Dijo Snape mirándola con distancia e indiferencia. – Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no voy a ceder…

- Es una lástima – Dijo Diane orgullosa guardándose las lágrimas de enojo. – Quizas si todo hubiera sido diferente. Estuviste jugando conmigo todo este tiempo…

- No, en ningún momento Lee. Dile a Lucius que deje de enviarme distracciones como tú, que no me hacen falta. – Dijo Snape dándole la espalda y retirándose. Dejando a Lee con cara de estar enloquecida de la rabia, pero ignorándola.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Gritó Diane Lee. – Nadie me rechaza!!! – Pero ya Snape se había ido.

            Mientras tanto las cosas lejos de allí no iban muy bien. Florence se sentía desgraciada ahora que había caido en cuenta y no estaba Snape para darle seguridad. Su brazo ardía y sabía que esa marca jamás se iría, entró a su habitación donde todo estaba por el suelo y roto, caminó entre el desorden y cayó rendida a la cama. Estar en la soledad le hizo sentir que había caído a un abismo, por primera vez se dio cuenta que no había solución posible a aquello, era servirle a Lord Voldemort o morir. Se sintió mal cuando Snape se preocupó por ella, aun la amaba y nunca nada había cambiado. Diane Lee no era más que un espejismo entre ellos. Había habido una confusión debido a fuerzas superiores invadiendo su débil mente colmada de sentimientos, pues eso iba a cambiar.

- Nadie volverá a penetrar a mi mente. – Dijo la chica sujetando un libro debajo de su cama, era su libro de artes oscuras. Lo abrió en una página de hechizos para la mente y cmo bloquear los intentos de penetración. Sus ojos estaban cansados y ya amanecía, pero ella no cerró los ojos hasta haber aprendido bien aquel hechizo avanzado.

            Obviamente las cosas no estaban nada bien, sumida en el descontrol total, Florence había cometido la mayor de las locuras: convertirse en una seguidora de Lord Voldemort. Tan solo a un paso de cumplir 18 años, su inteligencia y astucia no habían reaccionado a tiempo para indicarle que eso estaba mal y que estaba siendo manipulada por una fuerza oscura muy superior a ella, la cual había frenado varias veces pero que finalmente la había hecho ceder.

            La barrera entre Snape y Florence eran las artes oscuras. Mientras que Snape llegó a su casa algo tarde cuando su madre lo recibió.

- ¿Por qué la dejaste sola? – Dijo la Madre de Snape entre las sombras con un brillo sobrenatural en sus ojos  – Esa niña se fue desecha. – Dijo la señora Snape cuando vio a su hijo llegando con las luces apagadas. Pero Snape pasó al lado de ella sin contestar palabra alguna. – Te hice una pregunta Severus…

- Madre, no quiero hablar ahora. – Snape prendió la luz del salón y su cara se iluminó. Pero estaba ensombrecida y dos lágrimas rebeldes se asomaban por sus ojos.

- Tú nunca habías llorado por nada. ¿Qué te está ocurriendo? No lloraste ni cuando murió tu padre– La débil señora Snape lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Crees que iba a llorar la muerte a ese bastardo que yo mismo maté? – Dijo Snape limpiándose la cara y tratando de sonar severo y duro.

- No hables así de tu padre…

- Nunca fue un padre para mí. Mírate como te dejó, te golpeó, te maltrató y aun lo defiendes…

- Estamos hablando de ti. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

- Estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis actos, he sido un alma oscura y así viviré. La maté yo mismo. Nunca me había sentido tan culpable. – Snape le dio la espalda y evitó mostrar su cara y secarse las lágrimas, en efecto casi nunca había llorado en su vida, a excepción de esa vez cuando estaba pequeño, que su padre había golpeado a su madre brutalmente. Se podría decir que en toda su vida había permanecido indiferente a los sentimientos hasta que conoció a aquella chica llama Florence. Ahora se sentía vulnerable y había comprobado que era su mayor debilidad, mientras más lo tratase de ocultar más saldría a relucir, era una maldición. 

- Severus, dime que sientes… - Dijo su madre mirándolo directamente.

- Me siento engañado por mi mismo, me siento vacío, siento que mi vida es miserable. Dejé que le hicieran daño.  Estoy enamorado, cuando yo nunca quise que me pasara eso. Soy débil, la debilidad no servirá de nada ante Lord Voldemort. – Su madre se horrorizó y apretó las manos en su silla. – No se porque he llegado a esto, quisiera poder arreglar todo como siempre lo hago. Pero ya no me funciona…

- Dime la verdad… – Su madre parecía nerviosa, pero muy segura.

- Madre, no tiene sentido ocultarlo más. Soy uno de ellos también y recibiré mi recompensa. – Snape se levantó la manga mostrando la marca tenebrosa – ella lo hizo también, ella también es mortífaga, por mi causa simplemente y eso lo lamentaré mientras viva en este desgraciado mundo.

- Tenía la esperanza que fueras diferente a tu padre. Tú no mereces amar a esa chica, quizás la vuelvas tan infeliz como yo fui. – Su madre lo dijo en voz alta.

- Si la amo, y cometí un error, lo sé. Nunca tal afirmación fue tan cierta como hoy: Amo a Florence Harrington. No me importa a quien no le guste, ni me importa nada más. – Snape soltó las palabras como si le hubieran pesado toda su vida.

- Pues no pareciera que la amaras, no has hecho más que ser una maldición en su vida. La corrompiste, le quitaste su inocencia.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Snape avanzó eufórico. – No me digas que no la merezco. No me repitas lo que no quiero saber.

- Severus…

- Soy un miserable – Snape perdió el control, agarró una escultura antigua y la rompió contra un muro, estaba totalmente loco y varias lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos; comprobando, pese a que muchos lo dudaban, que Severus Snape aun era humano.

- Lo se, se que piensas. La intuición y entrar en las mentes es mi especialidad, ¿no se te olvida mi condición? – Dijo Sigrid Snape respirando lentamente y hondamente desde su silla. -  Esta tarde cuando descubrí a la chica sola en tristeza, vi sus ojos. Esos bonitos y brillantes ojos grises hablaban y revelaban mas de los que sus palabras decían. Sentí una conexión con ella, supe toda la verdad sobre ustedes, todo lo que me has ocultado. Pude ver lo que esa chica siente y se lo que te ocurre…

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste antes que…? – Snape no entendía y se tumbó al suelo.

- No voy a durar mucho, hijo. Por fortuna en tus venas corre esa sangre pero no esa condición, pero eres muy intuitivo, estoy seguro que hallarás una respuesta a eso que te preguntas… 

- Si ya lo sabías, ¿Por qué me preguntas?

- Para que así te puedas responder a ti mismo. – Su madre le dio la espalda – Esa niña me recuerda a mi cuando era joven.

- Si sabes lo que siento, debes saber que no quiero hablar más. – Snape abandonó la sala mientras su madre se lamentaba sentada en su silla.

- Lamento haberte traído a este mundo a sufrir Severus, sabía que esto pasaría, traté de evitarlo. Hubiera querido tener el valor de huir y de llevarte lejos, pero fui una cobarde y no hice mas que ocultarme en esta casa. Y ahora que todo ha terminado, ha terminado mi tiempo. Solo se me otorgó este tiempo - Sigrid Snape se relajó y recostó su cabeza sobre la silla. El momento de su partida por fin había llegado, no más sufrimiento, no más dolor, así lo expresaba su último respiro.

            Los días que siguieron fueron rodeados de una triste calma, pero con el paso de los días las cosas mejoraron, Florence cumplió 18 años y recordó que Eileen cumplía un 3 años de haber enfermado gravemente, pareciera que desde aquel momento el mundo había empezado a girar al revés. 

            Luego de 2 semanas su padre volvió a la casa familiar de un viaje de negocios, Janice la madre de Florence lo recibió muy cariñosa, pero el Señor Harrington apenas notó el gesto de su esposa. Kyle estaba allí también en una de los salones de visita, conversando con Florence.

- Veo que terminaste en Hogwarts Felicidades Hermanita, es un honor que en tu último año hayas hecho perder a Gryffindor. Yo estuve en Ravenclaw…

- Lo se, todos se unían en contra de Slytherin. Pero nada nos detuvo este año. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole a su hermano quien la inspeccionaba con la mirada.

- Lamento lo de tu amiga. – Dijo Kyle dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Gracias Kyle. He contado con poco apoyo este año.

- No me importa en que casa hubieras estado, lo hiciste bien. – Dijo Kyle - Papá me habló seriamente de que andabas saliendo con el hijo de Snape. ¿Es eso cierto?

- Somos amigos cercanos – Dijo Florence sin darle importancia - Papá está enojado. Pero ya sabes… 

- Papá se enoja por todo. Se enojó cuando me casé con Amanda, ya puedes ver. Pero Snape, su padre era partidario de Grindelwald.

- … Si, lo se. - Dijo Florence tranquilamente.

- No puedo obligarte a seguir una línea. Estar con Snape es tu decisión, es tu vida.

- ¿Sabes Kyle? Cuanto daría por escuchar esas palabras de Papá. Ya no me habla, desde que llegué aquí no me dirige la palabra… eso me alivia.

- Florence, Donald Harrington siempre fue muy recto y muy cabeza dura. Déjalo, ya se le pasará.

- No se le va a pasar. Jamás me ha tratado con una palabra amable y siempre quiere…

- Tiene una extraña forma de mostrarte su amor. – Dijo Kyle. - ¿Cómo es ese Snape? ¿Es diferente al Padre? Escuché que esa familia odiaba a los muggles y los hijos de muggles.

- Bueno… - Florence iba a responderle cuando su padre llegó enojado.

- Florence Marie, acabo de hablar con Leonel Lee, me contó que su hija le había contado que tú fuiste a su casa y la amenazaste, te burlaste de ella y… me contó algo curioso de ti con Snape.

- Veo que ahora si me hablas. Nada más que nada cambia esos gritos sin sentido – Dijo Florence quedándose sentada en su lugar.

- Calla Florence, Papá es peligroso cuando se altera. – Kyle trató de calmarla con una mano en su hombro.

- Kyle, este no tu asunto. Vete de aquí. Un día de estos me vas a dar un infarto, niña. – Dijo Donald abriendo la puerta para que Kyle se fuera.

- No soy una niña. Lo que dijo Diane es mentira.

- Cálmense los dos. – Dijo Kyle mediando entre los dos

- Te dije que no te metas, o si no… - Donald esta vez volteó hacia su hijo.

- ¿También lo vas a desheredar? – Florence se levantó de su asiento y lo miró fijamente.

- Cállate cuando hablo. Si quieres vivir bajo mi casa, tendrás que seguir mis normas. Una de ellas es que detengas tus encuentros con ese Snape, ese amigo tuyo…

- Es mi novio ahora, ¿sabes? – Florence jamás había afirmado que Snape era algo suyo, pero para hacer rabiar a su papá le salió de lo más profundo de su alma con una sonrisa.

- Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tu familia. – Donald iba a salir a abofetear a su hija, pero Kyle metió entre ellos y detuvo a su padre.

- Déjame Kyle. Ella necesita una lección. – Dijo Donald tratando de soltarse. Florence seguía en el mismo lugar sin avanzar, ni retroceder.

- Papá, no te conozco. Deja de tratar a mi hermana así. Nunca te hace caso porque no la tomas en serio – Dijo Kyle interponiéndose y sujetando a su padre – Respetala…

- ¿Respeto? Ella no me respeta en nada.

- ¿Quieres que viva en tu casa bajo tus reglas? Pues entonces no quiero vivir en ella.

- No te iras a ningún lado. Tomarás tu puesto, irás a América y estudiaras en la "Academia de Salem", limpiaras el nombre de la familia y te casarás con algún mago de familia respetable sangre limpia. No tendrá nadie que saber que practicaste artes oscuras y…

- ¿Artes Oscuras? – Kyle soltó a su padre y miró a su hermana desilusionado. 

- Si Kyle – Florence dejó de sonreír y se puso seria.

- No habrá mas artes oscuras en el resto de tu vida. Quizás antes de enviarte a la academia de artes mágicas avanzadas, podremos rehabilitarte de tus tendencias…

- No estoy enferma. – Florence chilló perdiendo la paciencia. Justo en ese momento llegó Janice llorando.

- No la vas a mandar lejos de mí. Hemos tenido suficiente Donald, es tu hija. Es mi hija antes que nada. No la llevarás lejos de mi, no es un objeto… Fue mi culpa que ella practique artes oscuras… lo oculté - Janice puso sus manos en la cara.

- Janice, no puedo creerlo. Tú fuiste una cómplice también. Y… - Donald señaló a su esposa

- Antes de que sigas con tus gritos y clamores déjame hablar un momento, solo un momento. – Dijo Florence respirando profundamente.

- Déjala hablar Papá – Dijo Kyle mirando nervioso.

- Creo que nuestra situación es inaguantable para cualquier ser humano. No mientas Papá, no me amas, nunca me quisiste. Intenté hacer las cosas bien en donde estaba, desde que estudié en Slytherin dejaste de creer en mi. Yo poco a poco me negaba a dejar de creer en ti, pero tus gestos y palabras me llevaron a hacer eso, dejar de quererte y dejar de creerte. No esperes que yo esté de tu lado, parece que hemos tomado caminos diferentes y no me siento mal por ello. No puedo cambiar mi vida por tu capricho. No iré a América, no me voy a ocultar, no voy a seguir lo que me digas, no pienso que me vayas a perdonar. – Florence se sentó en un asiento tranquila – Es demasiado tarde, sabes Papa, fuiste malo, ¿sabes porque? 

- Te lo di todo. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme como el malo? ¿Qué hice mal?? Eso quiero saber yo…

- Fuiste malo papá, ¿sabes? No me lograste salvar de Lord Voldemort… - Dijo Florence conteniendo sus lágrimas y dejando un ambiente gélido en el ambiente, todos se callaron por un momento.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Donald se puso pálido y cayó al asiento. Janice lloraba en un rincón mientras Kyle la confortaba y miraba a todos muy nervioso.

- Ahora que me has dejado a un lado. El Señor Oscuro tiene reservado algo mejor para mí. Es aquí donde digo que nuestros caminos se separan para siempre. Si no te importa, me voy a ir ahora mismo.

- Espera, no irás a ninguna parte. – Donald estaba calmado también. – Ahora se el nombre de una seguidora del lado oscuro, podré entregarte al ministerio. Irás a Azkaban… - Dijo Donald volviendo a su tono autoritario y lógico.

- Donald, no por favor. Es mi hija – Janice gritaba desconsolada y Kyle le resbalaban unas lágrimas por las mejillas.

- Intenta hacerlo. – Florence salió del salón calmada y fue por el pasillo para subir las escaleras para empacar, al llegar a su habitación lanzó uno de los retratos de su familia mientras empacaba uno de los baúles, toda la mansión estaba sumida en un silencio aterrador. Al Bajar al vestíbulo. Donald salió eufórico y alcanzó a Florence la sujetó por el brazo.

- No vas a irte a ningún lado. No permitiré que seas una amenaza a la sociedad. ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? Tu madre sufre. Mírate, eres miserable. 

- No hay vuelta atrás – Dijo Florence simulando tranquilidad. – Mi Madre sufre, pero esto es por culpa tuya, no supiste manejar el asunto de tu "familia perfecta" bajo tus reglas. Te culpo a ti. Tú hiciste mi vida miserable, y ahora así será tu vida para ti. No me voy a ocultar, voy a mostrarme al mundo como una Harrington que soy. Todos  van a saber de que lado estoy.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Vas a saber de mí, todos sabrán que sigo a Voldemort y que soy tu hija. Lo haré por todas aquellas veces que te avergonzaste de mí. Será una maldición cuando la gente se pregunte… ¿Cómo una hechicera tenebrosa sale de un Hogar modelo en las líneas del bien como los Harrington? – Dijo Florence mirando a su padre directamente a los ojos.

- No lo harás. Hoy mismo terminará todo esto. Vendrás conmigo a donde el Ministro, te entregarás y te enviarán a San Mungo, estás tocada de la cabeza. – Donald la sujetó mas fuerte del brazo y Florence se burló.

- ¿Tu? ¿Cómo me vas a llevar? Un insignificante hombre como tú, contra una hechicera poderosa sin misericordia como yo.

- Maldito sea el día en que viniste al mundo. – Donald la soltó indignado. Se acercó a su cara y la golpeó fuerte con su brazo lanzándola al piso. Florence se deslizo por el piso y su varita cayó cerca de ella. Donald iba a inmovilizarla con un hechizo pero Florence se levantó rápido y para esquivar el rayo de su padre y conseguir su varita, se arrastró. Tomó su varita, mientras que su madre y su hermano, llegaron al pasillo.

- Donald ¿Estás bien? – Janice fue al lado de su esposo. Florence tenía una herida abierta en la cara y respiraba hondamente. 

- Lo Siento Mamá. De verás lo siento. Debo irme… Kyle… adiós. – Kyle fue hacia ella rápidamente y la sujetó.

- Esto no puede ser posible. No te vayas con ellos – Kyle estaba llorando apretándola fuerte. 

- Es demasiado tarde para mí. Déjame ir. – Dijo Florence, pero Kyle la sujetó más fuerte y lloró en su hombro, Florence sintió que una fuerza la iba hacer desistir de su decisión, pero vio a su padre y todo cambió. – No importa a donde vaya, nunca dejaré de amarte Kyle. Eres mi hermano mayor. Nunca te dejaré de amar. Pero por favor déjame de ir – Kyle la soltó pero no se atrevió a mirarla, se fue rápidamente a una habitación cubriendo su cara. Su padre se estaba levantando de nuevo, su madre estaba arrodillada en el piso.

- Si volviera en el tiempo, habría sido una mejor madre. No hubiera permitido que Donald… - Janice volvió a llorar – No me dejes, Florence. No me dejes.

- Adios Mamá. Adiós. – Florence tomó su capa negra y se fue de la mansión, con el baúl arrastrado y dejando todo crudo en su casa. Cuando iba a mitad de calle, varias lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Se había despedido de su familia, de su padre, de un padre que jamás la había amado incondicionalmente como todos los padres deben amar a sus hijas. 

            Se sentía descarriada y vacía, pero a cada paso que daba, se alejaba cada vez más de lo que había aborrecido por años. Los golpes y tratos con su padre, no sabría más nunca de él. Lo sabía… no lo volvería a ver más nunca. Era libre, pero no del todo, en su brazo un leve dolor aparecía en su antebrazo izquierdo, quitó la capa al llegar a un campo abandonado.

- Allí estás Florence – Dijo la voz fría de Lord Voldemort.

- Usted me llevó engañada ¿Para que me necesita ahora? 

- ¿Has estado llorando? – Voldemort avanzó hacia ella.

- Hoy dejé mi casa. Todos saben que soy su seguidora… - Florence miro a Lord Voldemort quien le devolvió una sonrisa.

- Has aprendido a bloquear tu mente, me es más difícil trastornarte y confundirte… Ya nada vale, porque es marca en tu brazo es tu sentencia de por vida

- Estaré de su lado, Tom Ryddle. Pero, a mi manera. – Dijo Florence

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- He averiguado varias cosas de usted, usted no es un sangre limpia y odia a los muggles.

- Porque al igual que tu, tuve una familia decepcionante. – Dijo Voldemort.

- ¿Hasta cuando usted buscará unir a su lado adolescentes con problemas familiares? – Pero Voldemort soltó una sonrisa fría y su cabello negro adquirió un color venenoso al igual que su semblante.

- Mi niña, aun no entiendes el trasfondo de porque estás de mi lado. 

- Entonces…

- ¿Preferirías no ser humana para no sufrir?, quizás por un tiempo olvides tu naturaleza humana. – Dicho esto sacó de su capa una mascara que cubría su cara a excepción de la boca.

- Preferiría no tener pasado para vivir el futuro. – Florence estaba calmada pero algo la hacía sentir inquieta.

- Te voy a necesitar para algo importante, eso te lo diré a su momento. Descansa donde te plazca, una chica abrumada por sus problemas personales no me sirve de nada.

*** 

Snape se encontraba solo en su hogar, había pasado un tiempo antes de acostumbrarse a vivir solo, no fue un problema para él. Su padre muerto en sus manos un par de años atrás y su madre había caído bajo el peso de sus parálisis y su enfermedad hace varias semanas, había muerto. Estaba solo en aquella, que había sido su casa familiar. No sentía el peso de ninguna compañía y sabía que se acostumbraría a la soledad. Estaba en su cuarto pensativo y solo, cuando sintió la necesidad de salir. Todos esos años había ocultado tantos secretos, entró a la Taberna mágica del pueblo cercano y se sentó en la barra mientras pensaba y vagaba en sus ideas. No estaba allí por casualidad, frente suyo una chica lo miraba.

- Pensé que nunca te encontraría. – Dijo Florence con frío mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Te ocurrió algo? Te ves muy mal. – Snape se acercó a ella, para hablar discretamente.

- Le dije a mi padre todo, luego que intentara culparme de alguna otra cosa. No me quedó otra manera que irme de casa, por eso llevo el baúl. – Dijo Florence pidiendo una copa en la barra. 

- Debía ser secreto. – Dijo Snape con algo de enojo en su voz.

- Lo se. 

- Si alguien del ministerio te descubre, nadie podrá hacer nada por ti. El señor Oscuro no se responsabilizará por ir a salvarte. – Dijo Snape a su oído.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Florence mirándolo mientras bebía su copa. Snape miró a todos lados y le pasó varios sickles al cantinero.

- Vamos a un lugar privado. – Snape la llevó a una mesa apartada de todo el mundo, con ambiente íntimo. Florence lo miró tratando de averiguar algo con su mirada, pero era en vano.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – Dijo Florence mirándolo.

- ¿Te has olvidado de mi propuesta? – Dijo Snape mirándola rudamente aparentando control.

- ¿Cuál? 

- No me hagas repetirlo. – Dijo Snape nerviosamente de repente. 

- No se de que hablas. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole pícaramente.

- No juegues conmigo, ¿aceptas… vivir conmigo? – Dijo Snape como si aquello era como irse a tomarse una copa al bar de la esquina.

- ¿Te referías a eso? 

- Si, me refiero a eso. No se si te has dado cuenta. Te ves en la penosa tarea de vivir en algún lado porque te han botado de tu hogar sin ningún galeón, me atrevo a decir. Mi casa es espaciosa y… - Snape le sonrió irónicamente.

- Bien, me darás albergue como si fuera una refugiada con la condición de que me acueste contigo en la noche ¿o que? Que posición tan sumisa y machista. 

- No – Dijo Snape cortante. – Quizás a la hora que quieras y como quieras. – Snape no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa irónica de nuevo, mientras Florence tocó con sus dedos una de las manos de Snape, dejando su copa en la mesa por un momento.

- Mucho mejor. Está bien, acepto. – Dijo Florence. – Tal como habíamos acordado hace años… Somos amigos inseparables y estaremos juntos. 

- Si. – Dijo Snape volteando y luego acercándose más. – Quiero decirte un secreto muy importante.

- ¿Cuál será? No me digas… ¿eres un vampiro? – Florence se le iluminaron los ojos mirandolo, pero Snape le negó con la cabeza. Se acercó confidente al oído y murmuró.

- Te amo.

- ¿Eso? Ya lo sabía… 

- Es la primera vez que te lo digo. Normalmente no creo en el amor, pero eres una excepción mi niña. – Dijo Snape mirando a la mesa.

- No has tenido mucha suerte en el pasado, ¿no? – Dijo Florence – Obviamente sacando fuera de la conversación a la señorita Lee.

- No, no he tenido mucha suerte. Uno de los pocos golpes de suerte ha sido conocerte. 

- ¿Cuáles han sido esas cosas? Nunca has querido contarme tu pasado ni tu niñez, solo algunas vagas referencias.

- No quiero hablar de ello ahorita ¿Nos vamos? – Dijo Snape cortándole la conversación.

- Vamos, dímelo. En tus ojos veo odio y quizás si me lo cuentas, te sientas mejor descargandote de ese odio.

- No quiero deprimirte la vida con mi vida. – Dijo Snape bajando la mirada. – Pero si realmente quieres que te lo cuente…

- Por supuesto.

- Pediré una habitación privada. – Dijo Snape levantándose hacia el cantinero, sacó unas monedas y junto a Florence se dirgió escaleras arriba del local, una pareja salía luego de un encuentro sexual a medio vestir.

- Eres patético Wilson. – Dijo la mujer rubia mientras bajaba por las escaleras fumando un cigarro.

- No hables Wanda, no has hecho más que lloriquear desde que… - Dijo el hombre malhumorado.

- Ojala esa chica tenga más suerte que yo. – Dijo Wanda refiriéndose a Florence quien miraba detalladamente, Snape abrió la puerta y la metió dentro de un brazo. Dentro había una cama, un pequeño baño y un cartel que decía _"Aproveche el tiempo. No se quede más tiempo del que pagó. La Gerencia"_

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pagaste? – Preguntó Florence mientras dejaba su capa en el perchero.

- 3 horas, serán suficiente, de todas maneras aquí podemos hablar sin riesgo a que nos oigan. – Dijo Snape cerrando la ventana.

- Bien, comienza… - Florence esperó a que Snape se sentara en la cama, pero el no lo hizo.

- No es una historia placentera, pero igual… - Snape al fin se recostó en la cama y Florence hizo lo mismo, los dos se miraban el uno al otro, hasta que Snape miró hacia el techo. - ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Sobre tus padres… 

- Que ambos están muertos. Pero no es nuevo el sentimiento de sentirme como un huerfano, siempre he sentido que no he tenido familia. Siempre apartado…

- ¿Tu madre murió? – Florence se asombró.

- El día que regresé de la casa de los Lee, hablé con ella y al regresar al salón horas después la descubrí tiesa y fría sobre su silla. Me siento bien por ella, su muerte es un alivio a sus penas. Pero como realmente empezó la historia entre mi padre y mi madre…

            Todo comenzó con la familia Beale, muy parecidos a tu familia… numerosos, snobs, orgullosos, y sangre-limpia. Quizás por eso mi madre encontró similitudes contigo, entendía perfectamente lo que era ocupar un puesto en una familia así. Sigrid Beale, mi madre, era la hija mayor de 6 hijos, eran una familia feliz en términos normales y economicos, pero dos desgracias los ensombrecieron, cuando mi madre tenía 13 años regresaba de la aldea muggle con unas amigas, cuando fue atacada por un vampiro en las cercanías del bosque negro. Mi madre cayó enferma y nadie pensó que mejoraría, pero para su desgracia vivió.

- ¿Para su desgracia? – Florence miraba extrañada.

- Si, a partir de ese hecho su vida cambió totalmente. Ella enfermaba y era aislada de los demás magos, se convirtió en una vampiresa, adoptó rasgos e incluso sentía necesidad de tomar sangre. La familia de mi madre no entendía como combatir aquello, solo cuidaban a la niña por ser su hija, pero realmente no la querían por ser diferentes. No, no se cumplió la regla de oro, "los padres deben amar incondicionalmente a sus hijos", aislada del mundo, para la familia resultaba un estorbo. Sus demás hermanos tenían prohibido acercársele.

            La segunda de las desgracias cayó pronto sobre la familia, mi abuelo, cayó en deudas enormes y se vio obligado a vender muchos de sus negocios, quedando en la bancarrota. Pero surgió una oportunidad irrepetible. Vendieron a mi madre al mejor postor, y a ese mejor postor fue Saveratus Snape. Linda forma de deshacerse de ella, con tan solo 16 años la obligaron a casarla con un hombre mayor de 30 años, que ideal… la comoda familia Beale era normal de nuevo y sus hijos eran el orgullo. Mi madre nunca los culpó por su actitud huidiza, pero yo si lo hago. Mi madre al casarse con mi padre, ya no estuvo aislada al rechazo de su familia, pero muy pronto se convirtió victima del maltrato de su esposo.

- Recuerdo que en tercer año, lanzaste un hechizo hacia uno de los Gryffindor por hablar mal de tu madre…

- Si, ¿vez?  Nadie de ellos sospecha que clase de vida he tenido para juzgarme.

- ¿Qué hay de tu padre? – Preguntó Florence poniendo su cabeza en el abdomen del chico.

- Saveratus Snape, su arrogancia no le tiene nada que envidiar a la arrogancia de Potter. Su historia comienza con mi abuelo y mi abuela. Mi abuelo era un vampiro con ascendentes hechiceros, llamado Nosferatu Snape, mi abuela era una joven bruja llamada Ariadne que vivía en una aldea cerca de las montañas rusas. En uno de sus viajes, Nosferatu conoció a esa bella chica Ariadne, hija de una pareja de magos pobres. No lo pensó dos veces y con su magia la sedujo, era de esperar, un vampiro es atractivo a todos los individuos del sexo opuesto. Ariadne cayó perdidamente enamorada, la noche en que se casaron, Nosferatu se reveló tal como era y Ariadne quedó horrorizada ver a aquel campito tan blanco como la tiza, pese a eso Ariadne le dio dos hijos gemelos: Sócrates y Saveratus. Sócrates heredó la belleza de mi abuela, pero la condición de ser vampiro, Saveratus era humano pero su apariencia era como la de un vampiro, con piel pálida y rasgos duros en su cara. Irónicamente mi padre odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con vampiros, odiaba a su propio padre y a su hermano. Siendo muy joven, huyó de su casa y logró aprender los negocios y sentir una fascinación por la limpieza de sangre, aprendiendo Artes Oscuras con su amigo Nerón Malfoy. 

            Pues Saveratus con una pequeña fortuna hecha, conoció a los Beale, pese a que había diferencias entre ellos, tenían una deuda con él y al final lo resolvieron dándole a su hija mayor. Mi padre era humano, se sintió atraído por mi madre y los obligaron a casarse, pero Saveratus se enojó muchísimo al enterarse que Sigrid también era una vampiresa, la maldijo y trato de echarla a un lado, mi madre solo pudo resignarse a esto. No tenía a donde ir, su familia no la iba a aceptar de vuelta. Curiosamente como esas mercancías en las que te dicen: "Luego de sacarlo de la tienda, no se aceptan devoluciones". Fueron innombrables las cosas que mi padre le hizo a mi madre, solo la usaba para tener una esposa ante la sociedad y no estar solo. Saveratus no quería tener un heredero con una mujer vampiro, pero por error… fue así. Luego de 15 años de martirio, fui concebido por error, algo que mi padre supo recalcar bien cada vez que podía. No le importaba que yo lo viera golpeando a mi madre, no le importaba si ella se moría. Desde que tengo uso de razón mi vida ha sido así. La familia de mi madre odiaba a mi padre y a mí también, asumiendo por prejuicios que yo sería quizás tan despiadado como él o con la condición de vampiro de mi madre. Fueron muchos años en eso, por eso soy un gran mago experto en pociones, debía hacer pociones para curar a mi madre, por eso quizás sea duro, nunca he conocido otra forma, quizás no vea la luz porque siempre he vivido en la oscuridad. Lo único que me apartaba de ese mundo fue salir de casa, escapar al bosque y quedarme solo en aquel lugar secreto que te mostré. Conocí a mis vecinos, aunque no era muy apegado, entre ellos a Diane Lee cuando no era tan "irresistible e intocable" como ahora, conocí por mi padre a los Malfoy, y con eso conocí a Lucius.

            No importa que escape tuviera, a la final tenía que regresar a ese infierno, donde había gritos de mi padre, golpes y discusiones. Humillaciones acompañadas de sangre, mi único escape era encerrarme en mi habitación en ese momento y esconderme en un rincón, rogando que mi padre no entrada a golpearme a mi, si lo hacía iba a hacer cualquier cosa, mi odio creció, iba a asesinarlo si me intentaba hacer daño. Mientras el viajaba, vivía un ambiente mas relajado, y quizás eso contribuyó que yo aprendiera de su estudio privado donde habían escondidos libros enteros de artes oscuras. Al cumplir 11 años, me compraron mi varita, me juré que cuando se me presentara la oportunidad salvaría a mi madre y nos iríamos lejos de mi padre, pero fue algo mal pensado. Mi padre se me adelantó a esa idea una noche el verano del cuarto año, y lanzó a mi madre por las escaleras, luego de una discusión… - Snape se detuvo un momento con una mirada contorsionada por la rabia y la tristeza, dejó de acariciar el cabello de Florence, ella lo miró comprensivamente de una manera profunda. 

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Florence estaba intrigada.

- Mi padre se fue de la casa. Ayudé a mi madre, no se como, la ayudé a llevar a San Mungo, allí le dijeron que no podría volver a caminar, nunca volvió a caminar… pero supo arreglárselas solas. Luego de eso no vi más a mi padre sino un par de veces, hasta los mundiales de Rusia, cuando lo vi de cerca y mencionó a mi madre, no pude evitar reaccionar y matarlo, sentí como algo dentro de mi se calmaba y también como algún tipo de odio nacía en mi. 

- Veo que tuviste una infancia terrible. 

- Y llegar a Hogwarts, no mejoró mucho. Aunque estar en Hogwarts, me hacía olvidar de mi casa, y quizás hacer pagar mi rabia con otros…

- Nunca imaginé que tu… hubiera vivido algo tan horrible así.

- Un padre que no te quiere, un padre que te lastima, un padre que te vuelve tal como eres. Aun lo odio, pero asesinarlo no ha llenado ese vacío dentro de mí. 

- Creo que deberías olvidarte de eso, no es tu unico problema… debes… - Florence no supo como terminar y se abrazó a él.

- Por si fuera poco, casi todos me odian. Al menos no me olvidan. Potter y Black todo el tiempo molestandome, algo que siempre me arruina estar a tu lado… no ha sido una vida justa para mi. Al conocerte bien, el dejarme entrar en tu vida, me hiciste ver que no todo podía ser tan negro, a pesar de las malas decisiones que he tomado en mi vida.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Herirte, no salvar a mi madre cuando estaba a tiempo, elegir esta vida miserable que tengo. 

- Verás que no todo será tan mal… - Florence lo besó y este le correspondió.

- A pesar de que queda mucho tiempo, tengo ganas de irme. – Dijo Snape levantandose de la cama y tomando su capa de viaje.

            Al salir de la habitación, descubrieron a una pareja besandose frente a ellos, pero para su sorpresa conocían bien a aquellos dos: Eran Tara Ustinov y Evan Rosier.

- ¿Rosier? – Preguntó Snape

- ¿Tara? – Preguntó Florence asombrada.

- Vaya – Evan dejó de besar a Tara y los miró sorprendido. – Veo que se han reconciliado, y que no han perdido mucho tiempo. – Dijo este señalando la habitación de donde habían salido.

- Florence, es una bendición verte… - Tara estaba por primera vez nerviosa y echó atrás a Evan y la tomó del brazo. – Creo que es hora de que hable contigo, es algo realmente importante. No se si sea tarde, pero… hoy si tengo el valor de decírtelo, es sobre Eileen.

- ¿Eileen? – Florence miró interesada. - ¿Qué sabes?

- Sobre su muerte… no fue un accidente. – Dijo Tara. – Recuerdo esa noche que…

**Fin del capitulo**

**DJGryffindor****:** Niña. Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo. Por Lee, tranquila, mas adelante le dedicaré un capitulo entero... jo, ni tanto, pero si un buen tajo. Así que no tendré problemas contigo.

**Satsuki****:** Ya que he hablado contigo, veo que aun no sospechas el final como tal  *ñaca ñaca* Pero bueno, ya irá tomando forma. Gracias por las felicidades. Yo tambien tengo intuición.

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Oh, entiendo, todos tenemos un momento de locura. Es que tambien habia dejado muchas pistas sobre que ella iba a ser mortífaga. ¿Con que ataques de histeria? Eso es peligroso entonces. Espero que te guste este tambien!!!!


	22. En el dormitorio Ocurrio

Aquí está arriba el nuevo capitulo, es una explicación al capitulo "Ocurrió en el dormitorio", este se llama "En el dormitorio ocurrió". Si tienen una idea, mientras escribía el capitulo escuchaba Limp Bizkit y Linkin Park ^^u… inspirador para lo que viene!

**Capitulo 22 En el dormitorio Ocurrió**

- ¿Me andabas buscando? – interrumpió Florence bruscamente a Tara.

- Si, me di por vencida cuando fui hasta la mansión de tu familia y me dijeron que te habías ido para siempre. – Dijo Tara. Sujetó a Florence de un brazo y la condujo a un espacio apartado, Snape se quedó con Evan hablando.

- Bien, ¿A que te refieres con que no fue un accidente? No vengas a ensuciar su memoria diciendo que fue un suicidio. – Replicó Florence muy seria.

- No. – Dijo Tara nerviosa – No, nada de eso. Eileen no murió por su enfermedad, de hecho esa misma noche nos contó que casi estaba curada, e iba a decírtelo. Eileen murió asesinada…

- Debes andar en un error. ¿Quién la puso haber asesinado? – Florence pasó su mirada a Snape y Rosier desde lejos. – Un momento, si alguien la asesinó tuvo que haber sido de Slytherin…

- Si – Dijo Tara bajando la mirada, con manos temblorosas. 

- ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez quien es? – Dijo Florence irritada - ¿Fue Morgana? ¿Quién fue? Dime!!!!

- Escúchame Florence…

- Dime, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Gritó Florence por encima y Snape volteó a mirarlas

- No, no fue Bellatrix. – Dijo Tara – Déjame hablar, esto es muy difícil para mí… - Dicho y hecho, Tara asomó unas lágrimas.

- No quiero rodeos, quiero la verdad. – Dijo Florence apretando sus manos a la mesa.

- Esa noche, íbamos a tener astronomía a medianoche. Tú te habías ido a la biblioteca. Eileen no iba a ir a Astronomía, iría a ver a Lupin en la Torre Este, eran las 10 de la noche, y todas estábamos listas. Morgana salió primero, Dana seguía, yo iba muy de cerca, nos despedimos de Eileen y le deseamos suerte con Lupin, a excepción de Morgana. Cuando iba a mitad de camino, me percaté que había olvidado mi pluma para escribir, aun había tiempo y regresé apresurada, todo estaba callado en la sala común, era extraño porque a pesar de que eran las 10, no había nadie allí. Seguí caminando hacia los dormitorios y escuché un golpe seco y un ruido extraño, alguien acababa de cerrar la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

            Avancé hasta la puerta y la abrí, al entrar escuché un ruido de gemidos que se iban apagando, no había ninguna luz. Prendí una de las lámparas de mi mesa y al final descubrí a un hombre rubio con una almohada en sus manos, sobre el cuerpo de alguien que se resignaba a dejarse asfixiar. Ese hombre rubio era nuestro jefe de casa, era Francois Spencer con una mirada muy diferente a la que jamás había visto en sus ojos, me miró al darse cuenta que había entrado y fue cuando entré en razón, estaba horrorizada y pegué un grito. Iba a salir corriendo, le di la espalda, pero el me alcanzó y me sujetó de los cabellos lanzándome al piso bruscamente. Recuerdo bien lo que me dijo…

- "Tara, ¿A dónde piensas ir?" – Me dijo mientras me empujaba, me puso de espaldas contra la pared y me dijo claramente – "Preciosa, si le dices a alguien lo que has visto, terminarás peor que la Señorita Jordan, puedo hacerlo parecer un accidente."

            Yo volteé algo asustada y en su mirada había un brillo rojizo que nunca antes había visto.

- ¿Por qué le has hecho esto? ¿Por qué…? – Le dije yo, miré a Eileen en su cama, estaba inmóvil. Intenté acercarme pero Spencer volvió a sujetarme y me dio una bofetada.

- ¿No has entendido aun? – Spencer me gritó más duro, pero pese a lo que gritara yo sentía que mas nadie nos escuchaba. El ambiente estaba pesado y mortal, un frío se coló hasta mis huesos. – Si alguien se entera de lo que ha pasado aquí, quedarás expulsada y te prometo que no volverás a ver la luz, desearás no haber nacido…

            Luego de eso, se fue del dormitorio y me quedé llorando, incapaz de decir nada. Me fui, pero ya Spencer no estaba en los pasillos, fui corriendo rápidamente hasta la Torre de astronomía, en la oscuridad con el temor de que me estuvieran persiguiendo, llegué a clases y las chicas me preguntaron que me pasaba, no me acuerdo que les dije pero no me volvieron a preguntar. Cuando regresamos de la clase ya pasadas las 1 de la mañana, encontramos a Eileen, estaba igual a como la había visto la ultima vez. No me atreví a decir lo que había visto; Morgana y Dana pensaban que estaba dormida, pero se acercaron y vieron que no respiraba y sus ojos estaban abiertos.

            Fue horrible, lo recuerdo Florence. No estabas allí y todos se preguntaban que había pasado y donde estabas tú. Dana la trató de animar, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la habían asfixiado, sentí miedo cuando me mandaron a buscar a Spencer. Morgana llamó a Iván, quien la avisó a Ernest, Spencer vino al dormitorio, estaba actuando bien, cuando vio a Eileen tendida en la cama también lloró y ver esas lágrimas falsas, saber que el mismo la había matado con sus manos y una almohada, sin dejar evidencias mágicas de su crimen, me sentí abrumada y me tendí en un rincón a llorar. Al amanecer todas estábamos en la sala común y ya toda la casa Slytherin sabía del "accidente", los profesores estaban junto al director en el dormitorio examinándola, a las 6 de la mañana los trabajadores del ministerio llegaron y tomaron acta de lo sucedido, Snape llegó jadeando le dijo a Morgana donde estabas y se volvió a desaparecer. Cuando te vi, me acordé de todo y me deshice, lo único que sabía era que no tenías ideas de que ocurría, te ofrecí un pañuelo y lo rechazaste, cuando subiste al dormitorio me abracé a Dana y lloramos juntas, Dana por el dolor de haber perdido a una compañera y yo por la tristeza combinada con el miedo y la culpa de ocultar quien era el asesino.

            Luego te vi bajar con Snape, algo triste y te abracé, hubiera querido decirte la verdad, allí mismo. Pero no fui capaz, no fui valiente… tenía miedo de lo que Spencer pudiera hacerme…

- ¿Cómo? – Florence tenía mirada desorbitada ante tal relato - ¿Cómo tardaste tanto tiempo en decirme que…? ¿Cómo puede ser…?

- Tuve miedo, estaba contra la espada y la pared. Sabía que si te decías le ibas a decir a Dumbledore o a tomar venganza por tu lado… - Florence se levantó y se dijo así misma.

- Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo con mis manos. – Dijo Florence gritando. Snape intentó acercarse, pero Evan lo contuvo.

- No, no tiene caso. El ha desaparecido, el ha renunciado a Hogwarts. – Dijo Tara tratando de calmar a Florence amarrándola de un brazo.

- Déjame ir, lo voy a buscar y cuando lo consiga lo voy a matar. Spencer… Spencer… lo voy a matar!! – Dijo Florence enloquecida con el odio. 

- Ya basta! Domínate y autocontrolate. – Dijo Snape sujetándola.

- Spencer mató a Eileen, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? – Florence estaba chillando.

- No puedes actuar así, tienes que controlarte… - Dijo Snape mucho más duro.

- ¿Por qué Spencer querría matar a Eileen? ¿Por qué? – Dijo Florence apoyándose en el hombro de Snape con la frente roja de la rabia llena de confusión.

- No lo se. – Dijo Tara levantándose. – Disculpa haber tardado todo este tiempo…

- Ya no importa. – Florence soltó a Snape de sus brazos y se fue decidida, mientras unos cuantos volteaban.

- ¿Cómo es eso de Spencer? – Preguntó Snape quien no entendía la rabia repentina de su compañera.

- La verdad. Que Eileen fue asesinada por Spencer… - Dijo Tara algo triste.

- ¿Spencer? ¿el afeminado ese…? - Dijo Evan. Pero Snape salió tras Florence y la encontró en la calle mirando el suelo sentada en un banco. Snape se sentó al lado de ella…

- ¿Por qué Spencer haría algo así? – Preguntó Florence.

- No lo se. Me parece algo absurdo. – Dijo Snape mirándola. – Podríamos averiguar que fue lo que realmente sucedió.

- Todo esto fue planeado. ¿Qué no lo ves? Quitarme el Premio Anual, dejar de ser prefecta, amenazarme con quitarme el puesto en Quidditch, eso llevo a bajar mis notas, eso me quito la opción de ser "auror". Asesinar a mi mejor amiga para abrumarme… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- No lo se. Sea lo que fuere, lo tenía bien planificado.

- Lo encontraré Severus. Así tenga que morir en el intento, encontraré a Francois Spencer. Lo encontraré y lo voy a asesinar con mis manos sin usar magia ¿entiendes? – Dijo Florence furiosa agitando su varita y calcinando un arbusto frente a ella.

- No te debes agitar mucho, yo más que nadie se que esas emociones repentinas hacen tu mente vulnerable. – Dijo Snape levantándose y poniéndose frente donde Florence apuntaba con la varita.

- ¿Por qué en primer lugar escogiste seguir a Lord Voldemort?

- ¿Por qué? – Snape le mostró una sonrisa cinica. – ah… ese es un tópico difícil de descifrar. Comenzando por el poder que te da ser uno de sus seguidores, la fuerza que pones en cada maldición e ingenio, tener la idea correcta de quien vive y quien no en determinadas ocasiones y la limpieza de sangre.

- Dime algo, si alguien superior eligiera que yo debo morir ¿Qué harías? – Snape se quedó un momento callado, era realmente difícil responder a aquella pregunta.

- Tu sabes bien la respuesta…

- No la se. Realmente no lo se…

- Tomaría tu lugar sin decírtelo. – Dijo Snape. - ¿Por qué haces preguntas de esa naturaleza?

- ¿Por qué Lord Voldemort me necesita tanto de su lado?

- No lo se. Aun no me ha revelado todos sus planes completos. – Dijo Snape poniéndole un fin a aquella conversación.

            Mientras tanto en la casa de los Lee dos personajes hablaban tensamente.

- Lucius, ¿Qué rayos le ocurre a Snape? Me reemplazo por esa Harrington…

- No te ha reemplazado. Simplemente las cosas no salieron bien, lo presionamos demasiado y eligió el bando equivocado.

- Odio a esa Harrington. – Dijo Diane Lee con aires de tener su orgullo herido.

- No digas ni una sola palabra mala de ella en mi presencia. Ella es perfecta…

- ¿Tu también estás enamorado?

- Eso es una ofensa para mi – Dijo Lucius. – No me podría enamorar de ella, no puedo sentir el amor pero ella es la unica que ha logrado despertar un sentimiento incontrolable en mi, en lo más bajo de mis instintos, poniendo en riesgo mi autocontrol frente a ella. 

- ¿Podrías ahorrarte esas palabras frente a mi? – Diane se mostraba ofendida.

- No puedo controlar los pensamientos que me invaden cada vez que pienso en ella. Quisiera hacerle cosas prohibidas hasta hacerla morir, le mostraría cosas que jamás imaginó y la arrastraría a donde yo quisiera, simplemente deseo tenerla alguna vez. La primera vez que la vi era una niña de 10 años, tuve deseos de raptarla y hacerla mía en algún lugar oculto. Cada vez que a volvía a ver era más hermosa, o quizás mas irresistible, el movimiento de su cuerpo me hacía marear y me hacía tener ganas incontroladas de poseerla. Verla llorar era mi mayor pasión.

- Ella no es perfecta… - Le gritó Diane enfadada. – Si vas a seguir con tus narraciones eróticas frente a mí…

- Calla Diane, no trates de objetar eso frente a mí, porque no tendría misericordia. 

- Se viste mal, no sabe como arreglarse, además…

- Que importa como se vista su cuerpo es perfecto, que importa como se peine su cabello es delicioso, no importa que se ponga su cara es objeto de mis deseos.

- Entonces la deseas… - Dijo Diane sentándose sobre Lucius. – Ayúdame a tener a Severus y Florence será tuya… ¿No te molesta que Snape la tenga para el solo?

- Has leído mis pensamientos, no me interesa con quien esté ella, solo me importa que este conmigo de vez en cuando, aunque sea una sola vez para probar su piel, para absorber su esencia y llegar al éxtasis. – Dijo Lucius colando sus manos en el cuerpo delgado de la chica. – Estoy seguro que me ayudarás, como siempre. Me agrada hacer tratos contigo.

- Es un placer para mí. – Diane le coqueteó sensualmente y lo besó, pero Lucius la detuvo.

- ¿Qué tratas de hacer? – Dijo Lucius riéndose sarcásticamente.

- Por ahora no la puedes tener a ella, puedes intentar conmigo quizás descubras que…

- Ja… no sabía que ahora te ofrecías como segundo premio. – Dijo Lucius riéndose desvistiéndola. – Podemos hacer lo que quieras, pero no me intentes besar, no es mi estilo… se muy bien que debo hacer con mi boca cuando estoy con una chica.

- No soy un segundo premio, soy tu pasaje a los brazos de ella. Pues entonces hacemos el trato. – Dijo Diane desbrochando la túnica del rubio Malfoy. – Ahora enséñame que sabes hacer con tu boca y… todo lo demás que tengas. 

            Mientras que Snape y Florece estaban en la vieja casa que había pertenecido a Saveratus, que a partir de ese momento sería su nueva guarida, protegida con hechizos. Al llegar Snape abrió las cortinas y dejó entrar el aire y la claridad, su madre ya no estaba allí para sentirse afectada por la luz.

- ¿Eres medio vampiro también? – Preguntó Florence sentándose en un sillón.

- No. Tengo sangre mezclada. – Dijo Snape. – Soy humano, pero en mis venas corre sangre de vampiro y de mago. go sangre mezclada. r de gemelos completamente humanos por alguna ex

- Quizás he ahí la respuesta, en la cultura popular los vampiros son considerados atractivos al sexo opuesto y buenos amantes. Ya sabemos que viene en tus venas. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole débilmente como un gesto amable y Snape la miró como si estuviera loca.

- Son idioteces que dicen los muggles y esas historias que inventan. Florence, yo no soy atractivo al sexo opuesto y…

- ¿Vas a negar que eres un buen amante? – Florence lo miró pícaramente.

- Esta noche tendremos algo que hacer – Dijo Snape mirándola mientras ella se preguntaba el significado de esa frase.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lord Voldemort quiere vernos. Posiblemente ahora sea asignada tu misión. La Orden Tenebrosa es solo para gente astuta y allí todo se vale.

- Entiendo, cualquier cosa que hagas mal terminarás pagando con tu propia vida o un castigo horroroso. Admirable forma cultivar la obediencia ciega.

            Un campo abandonado, una casa sobre la colina. Aquella era la casa de los Lestrange, allí vivían dos hermanos. Ivan Rodolphus y Ian Rebastan, pero aquella noche había mas de dos personas en aquel lugar. Ese era el centro de una reunión poco usual. La chimenea se encendió y apareció un hombre entre las llamas verdes, era Lord Voldemort.

- Veo que ya están listos. – Dijo el hombre quitándose la capa y mostrando su rostro crispado por la maldad. – Ivan, Ian, Morgana…

- Mi señor, es un honor tenerlo aquí. – Dijo Morgana haciendo una reverencia exagerada mientras Iván sonreía.

- Mi señor, Wilkes, Nott, Rosier y Snape deben estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

- Se te olvida alguien Lestrange, creo que aun no conocen a su nueva compañera…

- ¿Alguien se ha unido a nosotros? – Preguntó Morgana recelosa. – Lo unico que falta es que también esa entrometida de Harrington se aparezca por aquí.

            La chimenea se volvió a encender y Severus Snape salió de las llamas, su mirada era fría y miraba detrás a su compañera que iba a llegar al momento siguiente. Morgana iba a decir algo cuando apareció Evan Rosier con rostro de preocupación, seguido de Wilkes y también de Nott. 

- ¿Por qué esa cara de asustado Rosier? – Preguntó Morgana a Evan.

- Nada de que preocuparse. – Dijo el rubio evadiendo su mirada.

            En ese momento la llama se encendió de nuevo y esta vez Florence Harrington apareció entre las llamas, el efecto de asombro de todos era impresionante y una vez dentro de la habitación Florence se apoderó de todas las cosas presentes con su potente mirada, fría que con la oscuridad de la noche y el reflejo de la luz se hacia más temible que nunca.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Gritó Morgana horrorizada.

- Lo mismo que tú Bellatrix… - Dijo Florence retándola.

- Te he dicho que tú no me puedes llamar Bellatrix.

- Lo seguiré haciendo – Dijo Florence sentándose cómodamente en un sofá al lado de su compañero.

- Black, ella también es una de mis seguidoras. Quien debo poner a prueba para aceptar en mi círculo cercano… - Dijo Voldemort sonriendo. – No se si saben lo de los Potters, John y Elizabeth Potter tienen algo en su casa que yo quiero. Quiero el pergamino del Fénix.

- Yo lo conseguiré mi Señor, todo por usted. – Morgana se mostraba muy ferviente a su amo.

- Tu no, tengo algo reservado para ti. – Voldemort miró a Florence. – Tú tendrás la responsabilidad de traerme ese pergamino, Snape y tú…

- No es justo, yo llevo más tiempo que… - chilló Morgana pero Voldemort la hizo callar con una mirada.

- A partir de ahora, seguirían mis órdenes ciegamente. ¿He sido claro? O tienes alguna objeción Black…

- Si. – Dijo Morgana atrevidamente lanzándose a los pies de Voldemort – No me llame Black, preferiría el apellido de mi madre o… Lestrange. – Morgana mostró un anillo en su dedo, que indicaba su matrimonio con Ivan Rodolphus.

- Bien, ya que así lo deseas. Ahora serás conocida como Bellatrix Lestrange, olvídate si alguna vez te llamaste Morgana, ya no responderás a ese nombre más.

- Por supuesto mi Señor – Dijo Morgana postrándose más.

- Ahora quítate del medio, me estorbas al paso. – Dijo Voldemort rudamente. – Tu Iván Rodolphus, serás ahora Rodolphus solamente, al igual que Rebastan. Severus Snape, uno de mis servidores fieles y astutos, Lucius Malfoy fue inteligente al traerte a mí. Nott mi mas leal y cruel amigo, y por supuesto… Florence Harrington. Supe que odiabas a tu padre por ser…

- Como su padre, Mi señor. No quiero cambiar mi nombre, nací como Florence y así voy a morir, fui concebida como una Harrington  así será por el transcurso de mi vida – Dijo Florence desafiándolo con la mirada.

- Lo entiendo. Deben recordar que todo lo que afecte su servidumbre hacia mi, deben notificármelo. No me interesa con quien forniquen, pero no quiero que su tiempo se vea limitado por traer al mundo a pequeños mocosos. Si alguien faltara a esa regla de oro, tendrá que pagar con un castigo. – En ese momento Evan Rosier tembló ligeramente y Severus Snape miró a Florence.

- ¿Por qué no podemos tener hijos? – Dijo ilógicamente Florence.

- Es una regla general, seré flexible si me sirven como deben, sino vayan pensando en deshacerse de la criatura.

- Pero necesitaremos a un heredero. ¿No? – Intervino Rosier oportunamente…

- No por ahora Rosier, no por ahora… - Dijo Lord Voldemort dada por terminaba aquella reunión.

*** 

- ¿Estás Bien? – Preguntó Snape a su chica cuando llegaron a casa.

- Estoy bien. – Dijo Florence con aires de tristeza.

- ¿Querías tener hijos? – Snape le había dado varias vueltas a esa pregunta en su cabeza.

- No te lo niego. Cuando era una niña, pensaba que me iba a casar con un mago de buena familia e iba a tener muchos hijos siguiendo la tradición, luego cambié de parecer pero nunca pensé que lo tendría prohibido, pero… no todo es perfecto – Dijo con resignación.

- Florence, se que era una ilusión para ti. Pero yo tampoco quiero traer niños a este mundo. No soportaría a esos pequeños, odio los niños. No traería a una criatura a este mundo a sufrir, tal como yo he sufrido. Por ahora no tengo deseos de concebir a un hijo, no quiero que algo que lleve mi sangre tenga que pasar por todo lo que yo pasé. Si voy a hacer como mi padre, prefiero nunca tener hijos…

- No eres como tu padre. – Dijo Florence acariciándolo.

- Tienes doble personalidad ¿o que? Eres temible y peligrosa ante el mundo, pero te desvaneces en mis brazos. 

- Somos mortífagos, ¿acaso por eso se nos ha negado sentir amor?

- Si, si por esa causa pones primero a otra persona antes que a El Señor Oscuro. Pero no creo que algo así suceda.

- ¿Cómo llamamos cuando "entre los nuestros" sentimos deseo de estar con alguien? – Preguntó Florence.

- Entre nosotros los mortífagos se llama atracción física.

- ¿Y nosotros?

- Nosotros realmente no encajamos en ninguna definición me atrevo a decir. Sabes que te amo…

- Por eso es que no eres igual a tu padre. – Dijo Florence besándolo cariñosamente, el chico la detuvo en pleno acto y la miró… - ¿Qué pasa Snape? ¿No me vas a dar una bienvenida?

- Florence, hoy no me siento para nada. – Dijo Snape evitando su mirada.

- ¿Ocurre algo? 

- No, no pasa nada. – Snape subió y Florence entró a la amplia habitación, el chico empezó a desvestirse. – Siéntate libre de estar donde te plazca, no creo que nada impida que durmamos en la misma habitación.

- No es eso. – Florence seguía observando a Snape apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Entonces?

- Se sincero, ¿con quien te acostaste esta vez? – Dijo Florence acercándose. - Se que te vas a ir, ¿al menos puedo saber a donde?

- No me he acostado con nadie, no te he engañado. – Dijo Snape sin mirarla ocupado poniéndose otra túnica. – Pero si aciertas, debo irme…

- Bien…

- No es nada personal, desde antes de de todo me había comprometido a…

- Dilo – Dijo Florence con un tono más fuerte.

- Diane Lee necesita mi ayuda para pociones. Si niego mi ayuda sería muy sospechoso, recuerda que no todo el mundo debe saber que yo… - Dijo Snape mirándola sinceramente.

- ¡Ah! ya veo. – Dijo Florence indiferente. – Está bien. Ayúdala… - Florence recogió sus cosas.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A casa de Remus Lupin, no es nada especial. Me gustaría decirle quien fue quien asesinó a Eileen, el más que nadie tiene derecho a saberlo.

- No te enojes…

- No estoy enojada, confío en ti plenamente. – Dijo Florence despidiéndose.

*** 

- Necesito aprender las pociones con dobles funciones y las especializadas. – Dijo Diane Lee mirando de reojo a Severus Snape mientras ojeaba su libro y escribía en un pergamino.

- Bien, creo que lo primero es que busques los ingredientes…

- También necesito Defensa de Artes Oscuras, como tú sabes artes oscuras pensé que…

- Si, quizás. – Snape estaba distraído mirando uno de los libros de la mesa.

- ¿Por qué aprendiste las artes oscuras?

- Quizás como conocimiento extra… - Dijo Snape mirándola. - ¿empezamos?

- ¿No te gustaría demostrarme ese conocimiento extra?

- No ahora. – Dijo Snape dudando, captando la mirada expresiva de Diane y viéndola sonreír. – Primero empieza la lección de…

- Gracias por aceptar darme lecciones, a pesar de lo que pasó…

- Disculpa Lee, entre nosotros no pasó nada. – Dijo Severus. – No la última vez al menos…

- Lo se. Quizás si las cosas hubieran funcionado de otra manera, es probable que…

- No me hagas perder el tiempo. – Dijo Snape – Prende el maldito caldero y busca los ingredientes.

            Diane Lee se levantó intimidada y fue al sótano a buscar los ingredientes de las pociones. Cuando volvió llevaba varios frascos de variados ingredientes…

- Aprendí a hacer filtros amorosos. – Dijo Diane Lee acariciando con su pie a Snape al lado de una pierna.

- Y yo aprendí la maldición imperdonable… - Dijo Snape deteniendo a la chica. – No estoy para juegos, solo te enseño esto como favor a Lucius.

- Hablando de Lucius, estuvo aquí. ¿Son buenos amigos?

- Si, ¿algún problema? – Preguntó Snape.

- No, ninguno. Simple curiosidad. ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?

- Nuestros padres fueron amigos. Empieza agregando la cola de caballo de mar cuando la sangre de lobo hierva con la mezcla de agua y hierbas.

- Bien. – Diane hizo lo que el chico le dijo. – Se que eres un chico peligroso, siempre fuiste salvaje. Quizas ahora me rechaces porque ya no eres tan salvaje y no puedas hacer lo "mismo" que hacías antes.

- No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, si podría hacerte lo que quiera, pero no lo haré… - Dijo Snape.

- Puede ser una excusa, quizás la tensión no te deje o quizás la presión. Quizás pronto vuelvas a ser como antes…

- No Diane, no sufro de impotencia, y no pienso comprobártelo. – Dijo Snape cerrando bruscamente el libro.

- Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. No es normal que una chica como yo sienta debilidad por un chico…

- ¿Debilidad? Si quieres mi opinión, yo diría capricho. – Dijo Snape. – Ya está hirviendo el caldero, agrega los ingredientes. 

- Me fijé en ti, antes de saber que ella estuviera en el camino. Lucius me ha dicho que no puedes amar…

- Lucius no sabe mucho de mi entonces.

- ¿Entonces que es ella?

- Algo sobrenatural que jamás entenderías…

- Si la puedes amar a ella, ¿no podrías amarme a mí? 

- Yo no elegí amar a Florence, simplemente sucedió, niña, no me arrepiento de ello.

- Te arrepentirás, lo verás. 

- No, jamás.

- Pues entonces te pido un favor… bésame, bésame como nunca antes y más nunca te molestaré… - Dijo Diane mirándolo deseosa de nuevo.

- No lo haré…

- Quiere decir que quieres seguir en mis juegos.

- Bien, no me vuelvas a molestar… - Dijo Snape, Diane le sonrió y lo besó por un tiempo prolongado.

- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Espero que sea la última pregunta, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Para que te aprendas el procedimiento de esas pociones…

- Bien, Severus ¿a quien le sirves?

- Oh… - Snape la miró un rato y le dio una sonrisa. – Mucha curiosidad o buscas que yo pueda declarar algo importante. Segundo, no sabes lo útil que resultan unas gotas de antidoto al veritaserum, que por cierto tienes en esa túnica guardada. – Snape sujetó a la chica y le sacó un pequeño frasco. 

- ¿De que hablas?

- Poner gotas de Veritaserum en tu boca sin tragarlas, y luego besarme para contagiarme el efecto de la verdad, es muy astuto. No tan astuto como para engañarme. – Dijo Snape descubriendo a Diane Lee de su intención.

- De verdad no te dejas engañar tan fácil, aun no entiendo como siempre eras burlado por James, supongo que es más…

- No me hables de Potter. – Dijo Snape bruscamente y la chica calló.

*** 

- Florence, lo que dices es grave ¿estás segura? – Dijo Remus Lupin sentado frente al fuego.

- No se si quieras creerme. Pero no se si te das cuenta, de no haber sido por Spencer tu chica estaría viva. – Dijo Florence mirándolo.

- Gracias por decirme. Quizás el ministerio pueda agarrar a Spencer o…

- ¿Tomarás justicia por tu lado? – Preguntó interesada.

- Eh… no. El Profesor Dumbledore sabrá que hacer y… oh es tarde!

- Lo se, debo irme también. No me queda mas que desearte suerte Lupin – Dijo Florence con aires de estar apurada – La Necesitarás, con tu condición será difícil que…

- ¿Mi condición?

- Eres un hombre lobo, lo se desde que le jugaron la broma a Severus. – Dijo Florence levantándose.

- ¿Sabes lo nuestro?

- Si, ¿Crees realmente que soy tan traicionera para decírselo a alguien? 

- O buscas un beneficio de ello para el futuro. – Dijo Lupin seriamente

- No, por ahora no. – Dijo Florence sonreía irónicamente.

- Snape confía mucho en ti para habértelo dicho…

- No, el no me lo dijo. Yo lo averigüé sola, al igual que tus 3 amigos los animagos. – Florence se acomodó su capa y Lupin fijo su mirada en su mano, había un anillo plateado.

- ¿Y ese anillo? No me digas que también estás comprometida…

- Si, así es. Nada glamoroso. – Dijo Florence indiferente.

- Serías una espía excelente, eres discreta y sabes cosas que yo no habría deducido…

- ¿Espía? – Preguntó Florence confundida - ¿Espía de quien?

- Oh,  mejor olvida lo que te dije. – Dijo Remus y en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de su casa. Lupin abrió y encontró a Gabrielle la chica que desde siempre había pretendido a Remus antes que Eileen y que era un par de años menor, estaba en la puerta sonriéndole con su impecable cabello rojizo y rizado, pero ella borró su sonrisa al ver a Florence salir.

- Remus, ¿qué hace ella aquí? – Dijo Gabrielle muera del susto chillando.  - ¿Ahora vas a salir con ella o te ha echado un filtro amoroso? Auxilio!

- Gabrielle, por favor Silencio. No es nada de eso… - Dijo Lupin calmándola.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo sigue tu amiga Felicia? – Le dijo Florence en una sonrisa y la chica huyó espantada. – Oh, esa niña tiene problemas serios.

- Felicia está en San Mungo, nadie la ha logrado curar de esa maldición que le cayó, no nos quiere decir quien ha sido. Sospecho que haya sido Voldemort o alguno de sus seguidores.

- Yo también lo creo, que mala suerte para ella. – Dijo Florence riéndose para sus adentros, pero mostrando un semblante preocupado – Adiós.

            Así que espía, algo no andaba del todo bien. Remus se había referido a que no iba a tomar venganza personal, porque Dumbledore sabría que hacer, Lupin hablaba de Dumbledore como un jefe, por extraño que pareciese había algo que ella no entendía sobre los Gryffindors. Además por lo visto, su padre Donald Harrington no había revelado el motivo de su mudanza de la casa, así lo reflejaba porque en el profeta no apareció su foto con"Se busca", ni tampoco "Recompensa por atrapar a una seguidora del Señor Oscuro", el orgullo por tener una imagen intachable había vencido a su padre o quizás su madre Janice había rogado a Donald no decir nada del asunto.

            Por otra parte estaba la petición extraña de Lord Voldemort, que había sido robar un pergamino. ¿Qué tan importante podía ser un pergamino? El nombre era aun más curioso, "El pergamino del Fénix", Dumbledore le había dicho a los Potters que lo ocultaran en un lugar seguro, seguro sospechaban que Voldemort lo iría a tratar de obtener, pero exactamente ¿qué era el pergamino del Fénix? ¿Para que servía? ¿Por qué Voldemort tenía tanto interés? Florence no iba a hacer su encomienda tan ciegamente, primero iba a averiguar de que se trataba todo aquello… lo iba a saber más temprano de lo que pensaba…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Malu Snape Rickman: **So, I'm bad now! How sad! Jejejejeje. No soy tan mala, ya tengo dos capitulos hechos más. Los publicaré lo mas pronto que pueda, aquí va uno. Ahora ya sabes lo de Eileen. ¿Protagonistas de la Magia? Oh, eso me suena a Protagonistas de Novela un programa que pasaron aquí, al igual que Protagonistas de la musica; era la imitación de OT. Por supuesto que revisaré tus fics… no había podido por los examenes de la Universidad, y por eso no habia podido escribir tanto como hasta ahora. Entonces nos vemos!

**DJGryffindor****:** Belen, Belen, Belen… me han rayado ya como una mala, tanto por review, por detrás de reviews(como decir detrás de camaras), jejejejeje. Tienes buenos presentimientos acertados, verás hasta que punto muy pronto. Aquí está el nuevo capitulo tal como lo prometí, espero que te adelantes con tu historia(si no quieres ver clases, lleva una libreta al salon y finges estudiar mientras escribes la historia, cuidado si te cachan escribiendo las partes eroticas XDDD)


	23. Los primeros no siempre son inocentes

Hola de nuevo, mas temprano de lo que pensaba! ^^u bueno, he aquí el nuevo cap, Gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho… en fin, aquí sigo sin mas preámbulos o reflexiones, saquenlas ustedes mismos. ;)

**Capitulo 23 Los primeros no siempre son inocentes**

            La nueva vida al servicio de Lord Voldemort, era un tanto peculiar. Había puntos donde podría reunirse con algunos de sus compañeros, uno de ellos eran el Callejón Knockturn, lugar donde la familia Snape había tenido un negocio. Andar por ese callejón no era muy gratificante, se podía sentir como alguien te seguía con la mirada y como era tan común conseguir tiendas dedicadas a las Artes Oscuras. La Taberna del fondo "Black Death", era la más fría de todas, el silencio era aterrador y los murmullos eran un augurio de malas cosas, en la barra se veía distintos brujos, algunos con apariencia despreciable y temible, otras criaturas estaban en rincones observando a quien pasara desprevenido y una puerta protegida con una contraseña adornaba detrás del escenario. Florence entró a aquel lugar que podría producir terror a más de uno.

- Linda, ¿te has perdido? – Preguntó un brujo sin ojo con cabello desaliñado y voz pegajosa.

- No, busco la entrada al cuarto oscuro.

- ¿Eres nueva por aquí? – Dijo el viejo acercándose, Florence sacó su varita y se la puso en la frente.

- Yo que usted no me movería más. No intente nada que no debería, se podría llevar una desagradable sorpresa. – Dijo Florence manteniendo al margen a aquel brujo, pero el sujeto empezó a reírse sonoramente y desapareció. Luego apareció al lado de Florence y ella se sobresaltó.

- Eres nueva, no te olvides de la palabras mágicas, preciosa. En apariencias nunca pensé que alguien tan hermosa como usted podría… - Pero Florence lo golpeó con un hechizo y el brujo cayó al suelo.

- ¿Dónde puedo conseguir información? – Dijo Florence manteniéndolo inmóvil.

- Depende… - El brujo le sonrió de nuevo. 

- Necesito información sobre "El pergamino del Fénix" o algo así…

- Leyendas y mitos, deberías revisar la biblioteca del segundo piso. Mi hijo te va ayudar… Igor!!! – El señor se levantó 

- ¿Qué necesitas padre? – Un hombre joven con barbilla prominente apareció de las escaleras algo desinteresado.

- Lleva a esta niña a la sección de Libros…

- ¿Cómo te llamas niña? – Preguntó el hombre que se hacía llamar Igor.

- Florence Harrington. 

- Ah… imaginaba que vendrías aquí. Severus Snape me habló de ti y que… ven sígueme. – El hombre viejo le dirigió una sonrisa malvada mientras que Florence seguía a Igor hacia escaleras arriba.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Igor Karkarov, primera cosa que usted debería saber es no dar su nombre en todas partes. Usted no sabe cuantos espías del otro lado podrían estar observándola. Para esos son las mascaretas…

- No me importa si me reconocen…

- Oh, niña no seas tonta. Me acuerdas el idiota de Regulus, compañero de Drumstang, era menor que tú y el pobre tuvo un mal final…

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- No cumplió su contrato y yo mismo tuve que aniquilarlo. – Dijo Igor dejándola frente a una puerta oscura. – Allí estás, la contraseña es "Ponzoñoso".

- Creo que entendí Igor, "Obliviate" – Florence entró a la habitación oscura dejando a Igor Karkarov confundido en teoría el nunca la recordaría, si cumplía mal su trabajo quizás lo mandaran a eliminarla, pero si ella cambiaba la memoria de aquel sujeto, podría atrasar un poco las cosas. 

            Delante de ella en un pasaje oscuro diversas sombras empezaron a tomar forma, en un momento llegó a la claridad y descubrió un viejo depósito con libros antiguos y varios magos leyendo en el salón. Ella avanzó y descubrió varios estantes altos con numerosos libros con símbolos, habían de todos los estilos. ¿Por qué el pergamino del fénix tenía que ver con mitos y leyendas? Varios libros llamaban su atención "Sacrificio con sangre", "Los oscuros designios", "Lo que no debió ocurrir"… "¿Cómo asesinar a un auror en 10 pasos?" Pero no era un manual sino una historieta grotesca con humor negro. Florence tragó saliva y siguió al final de los estantes.

"Maravillas de la mitología", ese titulo era menos violento y maléfico que los demás. Florence lo tomó y empezó a buscar entres los millones de títulos.

- Vaya, que extenso… "Búsqueda de Avalon", "La derrota de Morgana la Hechicera", me supongo que por eso Voldemort no quería que una de sus seguidoras se llamase así… - Florence buscaba un titulo que tuviera algo que ver con lo que buscaba, lo más parecido que encontró fue "Especies de Fénix en Europa". Hasta que leyó un parrafo clave…

            "El Fénix es uno de los mayores símbolos de la inmortalidad, todo lo que se asocie con esta magnifica ave se trata de algo que puede durar a través de los tiempos pudiéndose esperar grandes cosas…"

- ¿Investigando aquí? – Dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras cercanamente, Florence miró y vio a Lucius Malfoy que se sentaba en frente de ella.

- Malfoy…

- ¿Por qué esa sutileza al tratarme? 

- Me causas repugnancia…

- ¿Aunque estemos del mismo bando? Así que también ansías poder, ambición. Lo dije, toda una Slytherin…

- ¿Por qué no te terminas de perder?

- Aun no entiendes, ya llegará la hora, a todos nos llega la hora. Pase lo que pase, puedes buscarme para lo que se te antoje… - Lucius Malfoy la miró de una manera deseosa y sensual, haciendo que Florence le dedicara una de las miradas más frías, pero en el fondo no quería tener nada que ver con aquel Malfoy, y lamentaba que Snape fuera su amigo, volviendo la mirada a su libro

"Aunque no es un mito. Los dragones son símbolos de maldad y de poder…"

- Un tonto libro no me puede decir que soy. No soy un dragón. – Se dijo Florence y cerró el libro. Aquel había sido un día largo después de todo, quería llegar a casa y poder descansar…

***  Varios meses después…

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – Era la voz de Bellatrix – No puedo creer que el idiota de Snape…

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – Preguntó Evan mirando a Bellatrix que hablaba rudamente con Rodolphus.

- Tenemos una ligera sospecha, hay un espía entre nosotros… - Dijo Rodolphus.

- Harrington podría ser… - Dijo Bellatrix con odio.

- No, Morgana. – Florence apareció de donde había estado oculta. – No soy ninguna espía.

- ¿Tu? Ya deberías haber cumplido tu misión, mi Señor no te lo perdonará…

- Hago las cosas a mi manera. – Dijo Florence

- De todas maneras, ¿a que te refieres con un espia? Lo dudo, nadie posee tanta información… – Evan no entendía mucho. 

- ¿Por qué crees que mataron a Harolds? Esos malditos aurores tienen a un informante, o alguien ha hablado más de la cuenta frente a alguno de ellos… - Dijo Rodolphus. – Le he dicho a Snape que se trata de Diane Lee, sospechamos de ella. Esos dos malditos de Malfoy y Snape, se la pasan acostándose con la perra esa, sin importarle que nuestros cuellos están en la soga…

- No es así… - Dijo Florence. – Snape sabe lo que hace.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Preguntó Bellatrix. - ¿De verdad piensas que Snape va a su casa a darle lecciones academicas? Eres muy ingenua …

- Diane Lee es el ser más estúpido y superficial de este mundo. – Dijo Florence agitando su puño en la mesa de la sala de aquel Castillo perdido - ¿Cómo ella puede estar pasándole información a…?

- Debemos encontrar a ese soplón, o si no… aquí va a pasar algo feo. Al primero que voy a matar a Snape es por sus estúpidas amistades con ella. – Dijo Ernest Wilkes.

- No son amigos. – Florence replicó enojada.

- El hecho de que se hayan casado no le impide a Snape acostarse con otra. – Dijo Bellatrix riéndose desagradablemente de Florence en su cara.

- Basta! Me voy a ahora mismo. Necesito de vuestra ayuda… - Dijo Florence levantándose y sacando su varita.

- No quiero ser parte de tus locuras, como el plan fallido de transformar a Evan en arbusto a que fuera a robar ese maldito pergamino… - Dijo Bellatrix.

- Si queremos lograr nuestro objetivos, debemos ser un equipo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? 

- La noche de Navidad, habrá una fiesta en casa de los Potters. Es una oportunidad de investigar… sin usar la fuerza, sino la astucia. – Dijo Florence.

- Bien, ¿que ganamos nosotros? – Preguntó Rodolphus.

- Colaborar con nuestro amo. ¿No por eso que se unieron a su lado?

- No se, algo en ti Harrington… me hace pensar que no eres una de nosotros. – Dijo Bellatrix.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Evan Rosier a Florence quien se iba.

- A ajustar cuentas con una vieja amiga. – Florence fue por el pasillo. Luego abandonó aquel Castillo, era el Castillo de Lucimber, una de las guaridas secretas de Lord Voldemort, estaba oculta a la vista de los muggles y magos, y estaba a los bordes de un precipicio en una tierra alejada de la civilización, rodeada por un bosque mortal y siniestro, era improbable ser encontrado. Se rumoreaba que cerca de allí varias especies de dragones tenían sus nidos, el sonido del viento que rumoreaba y las frecuentes tormentas hacían de aquel paraje algo siniestro y oculto. Florence atravesó la verja y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

            Sigilosamente apareció en un lugar, era una noche clara de Luna Llena. Lentamente iba a comprobar con su mirada lo que todos le habían dicho, una simple mirada hacia el jardín.

- Severus, mañana presentaré mi admisión a la Academia de Aurores. – Dijo Diane Lee cerca de unas de las fuentes de su jardín.

- Entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

- Quédate un rato más, no nos volveremos a ver más nunca. Tú seguirás con tu empleo misterioso y yo sirviendo al bien. – Dijo Diane seduciéndolo.

- No es ningún empleo misterioso, soy tutor de enseñanza exclusivo y trabajo en el callejón knockturn en el antiguo negocio de mi padre.

- Me encanta esa idea de que seas a veces tan siniestro. – Dijo Diane. – Tienes meses sin nombrar a tu amiguita Florence, ¿acaso ya la olvidaste? ¿O sus padres te prohibieron verla?

- Se me hace tarde. – Dijo Snape tomando sus cosas. 

- No te vayas. – Dijo Diane alcanzándolo. – Es nuestra última noche juntos, no arruines este momento… Cuando me besaste la otra vez, sentí los muchos deseos que tenías de hacerlo hace tiempo, ¿ella no te satisface? – Snape le daba la espalda, no tenía porque escuchar aquello, pero se detuvo de repente mirando su alrededor.

- Diane, no pienso quedarme un momento más. – Ya casi Snape estaba en la salida, pero Diane lo tomó de sorpresa y se le abalanzó encima besándolo sin dejarle otra opción, todos estos meses ella había preparado aquella emboscada y estrategia.

            Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que alguien más los observaba, una ligera sombra atravesó el jardín y no hubo ningún sonido por un largo rato.

- Subamos a mi habitación, mi chico oscuro. – Dijo Diane acariciando al chico luego de besarlo. Pero Snape reaccionó y se fue sin voltear.

            Diane entró a su casa enojada de que su plan de seducción hubiera fallado, encontró a los elfos haciendo la cena.

- Señorita, su padre ha avisado… viene en camino. – Dijo el elfo inclinándose y entregándole una lechuza. – Le ha llegado esta carta.

- Gracias Rillow – Dijo Diane a secas. - ¿Una carta de Dumbledore? Que optimista, debo informarle de los últimos acontecimientos.

- ¿Cuáles son esos? – Pregunto una elfina curiosa mientras sacaba una tarta de fresa del horno.

- Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape son servidores de Tu-ya-sabes-quien… siempre me fijo en chicos que no me convienen, Patwsin

- Mi ama, debería cenar… Patwsin ya tiene lista la cena – Dijo la elfina mostrando un plato delicioso.

- No tengo hambre, guárdalo. Debo escribirle urgentemente a Dumbledore.

            Diane subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y encontró su cuarto frío y oscuro, encendió una de las lámparas y descubrió la puerta de su balcón abiert.

- Que raro, pensé que había cerrado la ventana temprano. Que frío hace… - Diane se acercó a cerrar la ventana y un viento frío sopló levantando las cortinas. Al cerrar las cortinas dio media vuelta y pegó un grito de horror, un rostro malevolo la observaba del otro lado sentada en un sillón, era Florence, sentada en un sillón como si estuviera sentada en un trono.

- Jo, Me has dado un susto ¿Qué haces aquí Harrington? – Dijo Diane Lee al verla sentada en el sillón de su habitación. – Esta es mi casa, propiedad privada.

- Lo se, solo que necesitaba intercambiar algunas palabras contigo, Diane – Dijo Florence sonriendo.

- Eres sumamente extraña ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? – Dijo Diane sacando un pergamino – Estoy ocupada.

- Me enteré que eres espía de Dumbledore – Dijo Florence sonriéndole aún.

- Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Me imagino que tu familia lo supo, aunque pensé que estaría en secreto. – Dijo Diane algo sorprendida. – Bien, aunque no me caigas bien estamos del mismo bando y eso es algo. – Florence soltó una carcajada malévola.

- ¿Qué tanto has espiado Lee? ¿Qué tanto sabes del lado Oscuro? – Dijo Florence poniéndose más cómoda en el sillón.

- ¿Eres también espía? – Diane la miró seriamente.

- No, no soy espía. Solo…

- No sabías que estabas en la Orden también. Bueno, creo que te va a sorprender Harrington, pero Snape, tengo casi la seguridad de que es seguidor del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, que lamentable.

- Eso yo lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo – Dijo Florence revelando la verdad sobre Snape – Es su seguidor fiel desde que tiene 15 años. No eres tan eficiente en averiguar cosas

- No se si sea malo, pero no puedo evitar seguir jugueteando con él. – Dijo Diane esperando una mala cara de Florence, pero ella siguió sonriéndole – Deberías tener cuidado con él. También me enteré que Lucius es otro seguidor del Tu-ya-sabes-quien.

- Eso también lo sabía. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole, al parecer la chica aun ignoraba mucha información. Y estaba plenamente convencida en que Florence era aliada de Dumbledore.

- Si tanto sabes, porque no se lo dices a Dumbledore – Dijo Diane pero cambió de opinión – Deja, si no lo haces tú. Se lo escribiré yo por lechuza. – Florence se levantó hacia donde Diane y leyó lo que ella escribía en el pergamino.

- Que mala espía eres – Dijo Florence –Deberías saber que el correo puede ser interceptado.

- ¿Te crees importante o que? Yo se hacer las cosas. – Dijo Diane – De todas maneras ¿que querías hablar conmigo?

- Bueno, yo pensaba que eras más lista. Suponía que lo eras para haberte metido en los ojos de Snape, pero veo que haberlo embriagado para que se acostara contigo fue un golpe de suerte.

- Vaya, la fiera ha salido a flote. ¿Aun estás dolida por ello?, Harrington. – Diane buscaba sacarle paciencia a Florence y siguió - Que curioso, tú y yo, dos chicas buenas estamos enamoradas de un seguidor del lado oscuro. – Florence soltó una carcajada sonora.

- No creo que tú y yo seamos chicas buenas. – Dijo Florence volviéndose al sillón.

- Aun no caigo en ello. El lado oscuro se ha llevado a mucho de mis amigos. Sospecho que también…

- Me vas a hacer llorar. – Dijo Florence sarcástica.

- Te debe doler algo. Me imagino que lo amaste, y veo que las cosas no funcionaron bien entre ustedes. Tanto silencio. – Dijo Diane, mientras Florence la miraba despectiva y le negaba con la cabeza.

- Ignoras muchas cosas. – Dijo Florence en tono de lamento.

- Bien, ¿Qué tanto sabes? – Diane perdía la paciencia.

- ¿Sabes como reconocer a un mortífago antes de atacar? – Preguntó Florence seria.

- ¿Mortífago? – Diane no entendía

- A los seguidores de Lord Voldemort se les llama mortífagos. Son capaces de producir la muerte sin avisar, son extremadamente peligrosos.

- No digas ese nombre en alto. Se me ponen los pelos de punta. – Diane comenzó a temblar agitada por escuchar el nombre de Lord Voldemort.

- Bien, ¿sabes como identificarlos? – Florence le volvió a preguntar – No me digas que por la tontería de que todos visten de negro

- No. Si sigues a un mago sospechoso y notas actitudes extrañas, conocimiento excesivo de artes oscuras. Y si descubres a alguien como Snape hablando con Lucius sobre el Señor Oscuro como el gran jefe, eso es todo.

- No sabes nada. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole aun más.

- Supongo que tú sabes mucho. – Dijo Diane irritada.

- Si, en primeras, todos los mortífagos tienen una marca tenebrosa como la que proyectan en el aire, tatuada en el antebrazo izquierdo. Es una calavera con una serpiente en la boca, Voldemort lo utiliza para comunicarse con los demás mortífagos.

- Eso no lo sabía, también lo voy a incluir en el pergamino – Diane volvió a mojar la pluma y siguió escribiendo – Se lo daré a Dumbledore personalmente.  Entonces es verdad, cuando estuve con Snape apenas le vi ese tatuaje en el brazo, nunca pensé que eso…

- Los mortífagos se mantienen en secreto, pero hay mas de los que se imaginan, yo se de varios que están en la Orden Tenebrosa. Por ejemplo Bellatrix Black, Lestrange, Wilkes, Dolohov, McNair, Rosier, Vince, Crabbe, Goyle. – Dijo Florence delatando a sus compañeros mortifagos. – No los conozco a todos, pero eso son algunos de ellos.

- Espera, lo que me dices es grave e importante. Con tu información los podremos capturar y llevarlos a Azkaban, seremos reconocidas por nuestra labor – Diane seguía escribiendo confiada el pergamino todo lo que Florence le decía. Mientras que ella volvía a soltar otra carcajada.- ¿Qué te da tanta risa?

- Tu ingenuidad.

- Reconozco que me has dado información importante. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en revelarlo? – Preguntó Diane

- Quise hacer una buena obra. – Dijo Florence con voz inocente – Y aun me sorprende que no hayas caído.

- Un momento, eres estupenda. ¿Cómo sabes toda esta información? – Preguntó Diane luego de terminar de redactar el reporte.

- Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. – Florence sonrío complacida.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? – Diane la miró fijamente.

- Pues es muy elemental querida Diane – Florence sujetó la manga negra de su túnica y se subió hasta el codo izquierdo mostrando su antebrazo izquierdo lentamente – Yo soy una de ellos.

            Diane Lee soltó el frasco de tinta y se regó en el piso, debido a la impresión, sus ojos estaban asombrados y su boca abierta, buscó en sus túnicas algo pero no lo encontraba.

- ¿Buscabas esto? – Florence volvió a sonreír mostrando en su mano la varita de Diane.

- ¿Tu? Es imposible, tú eres una Harrington. Tu padre…

- ¿Aun no sabes porque me fui de mi casa? Mi padre hizo mal a ustedes ocultando mis verdaderos motivos para haberme ido de mi casa.

- No, no puede ser. Pero… ¿porque me has dado toda esa información?

- Para tener motivos suficientes para torturarte. "Crucio" – Florence sin dar aviso le lanzó la maldición prohibida para torturarla y Diane se lanzó al piso gritando de dolor.

- Grita lo que quieras, nadie te puede escuchar. – Dijo Florence riéndose – Siente el dolor, siéntelo. – Florence le quitó la maldición y Diane Lee se levantó débil.

- Eres una zorra traidora, ¿Cómo nos has hecho esto? Seguirlo a él… Te estás cobrando por el dolor que te produjo saber que él fue mío una noche ¿no?. – Dijo Diane refiriéndose a Snape. 

- No, realmente no. 

- Vas a pudrirte en el infierno - dijo Diane Lee sujetando una lámpara de aceite y preparándose para lanzarla, pero Florence la detuvo y la inmovilizó.

- Creo que tu iras primero. 

- Maldita…

- Limpia esa boca. – Dijo Florence en tono amable - ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que yo era como la muerte?  Quizás tengas razón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si soy la muerte, yo soy tu muerte, Diane Lee – Florence terminó con aquella conversación dejando escapar de su varita un rayo verde y potente. Diane Lee abrió los ojos y no dijo más nada, quedó inmóvil en el piso. Estaba acabada y vencida, había sido asesinada.

            Momentos más tardes la marca tenebrosa se proyectó en el cielo, pero no estaba sola, el dibujo de un dragón con la pequeña inscripción "Harrington" legible a distancia, escrito con letras corridas. Nadie entendía lo que sucedía y el caos reinó por un tiempo en los poblados cercanos, ninguno de los habitantes olvidó lo que encontraron en la habitación de la hija de Leonel.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Le gritó Snape.

- Tenia que hacerlo, no me dejó mas remedio. Sabía demasiado…

- ¿No te bastaba con desmemorizarla? – Dijo Snape – Ya no podré tener información valiosa de…

- Eres un aguafiestas, luego de verte besarla, era una bonita forma de acabar la noche. – Florence tenía la frente roja y los ojos como advertencias de peligro.

- Basta ustedes dos – Rugió Lord Voldemort. – Florence no tenías porque exponerte tanto ni mucho menos…

- Diane Lee sabía que Snape y Malfoy eran sus seguidores. Iba a enviárselo a Dumbledore, tuve que actuar rápido.

- Muy drástica tu decisión, es una lástima. – Dijo Malfoy sonriéndole.

- Lo primero que te dije Severus Snape, no confíes en las mujeres. – Dijo el Señor Oscuro.

- No me parece, ¿no le parezco de confiar? – Gritó Florence.

- Hay casos aparte… – Lord Voldemort le sonrió a Florence en una manera ruda. Su voz aguda y siseante. – Malfoy, Snape, la próxima vez quiero que piensen con la cabeza que tienen encima del cuello…

- Pobre de mi hermana – Dijo Bellatrix en un gesto irónico.

- Tú no hables Bellatrix. – Malfoy le devolvió el tono autoritario.

- Basta de amenazas. El próximo que me haga enojar se convertirá en alimento de Nagini – Lord Voldemort vociferó y en todo el Castillo se pudo oír. Un hombre llegó en ese momento, era rubio y con cara alargada, y una túnica verde chillón.

- Me ha llamado mi amo. – Dijo Francois Spencer.

- ¿Usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? – Florence se dio cuenta que el asesino de su mejor amiga estaba frente a ella.

- Florence, al fin te veo encaminada en una causa justa. – Dijo Spencer. Snape miró con repugnancia a aquel hombre, no le importaba quien fuera lo odiaba.

- Así que usted es uno más. ¿Quién lo diría? – Florence avanzó con calma. – Que fácil, seguir órdenes de usted – Florence señaló a Lord Voldemort empezando a dejar salir la furia.

- No se de que hablas…

- Se que asesinó a Eileen, si algo le llega a pasar a Tara Ustinov, usted terminará 3 metros bajo tierra así sea lo ultimo que haga…

- ¿Usted amenazó a Tara? – Evan sacó su varita. – Eso fue un error.

- Debe haber un malentendido. – Dijo Spencer sonriendo. Pero Florence lo desarmó sin avisar.

- Sus gentiles palabras no le servirán. Usted pagará, así que… será mejor que se cuide las espaldas. – Florence temblaba y Evan tenía cara de enojo.

- Eso es lo que me gusta, determinación y querer romper las reglas. – Dijo Lord Voldemort, pero Florence ya se había ido.

- Todo fue un engaño, Lord Voldemort me ató lentamente a esta nueva vida. – Dijo Florence sentandose en el suelo a llorar al llegar a casa y puso su cabeza entre sus piernas para cubrirse en medio del pasillo oscuro.

- Te he dicho que no llores por gente que jamás lloraría por ti. – Dijo Snape observándola de pie. 

-  ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que ese ser me ha hecho con tal de conseguirme?

- Te lo advertí, si me hubieras dejado ir en quinto año como te lo pedí. Quizás jamás el Señor Oscuro te habría descubierto. El es capaz de muchas cosas peores… fuiste demasiado escurridiza, duraste mucho tiempo, resististe.

- Y tú sin hacer nada. – Dijo Florence empujándolo.

- Lo hice todo por evitar este trago amargo, no tienes idea cuanto te cubrí y tú siempre queriendo hacer las cosas a tu manera, demasiado arrogante para aceptar que debías mantenerte alejada… si no querías esta vía, debiste haberte alejado de mi cuando podías. ¿Por qué crees que me preocupaba? Esta no era la vida que quería para ti…

- ¿Y tu? ¿Por qué escogiste esta vida? Creyendo que era débil. Sabes en el fondo que está mal, entonces…

- No, deja la arrogancia. – Snape la empujó hasta acorralarla en la pared.

- No soy arrogante. – Gritó Florence en su cara y los dos se miraban con furia por un instante.

- Tengo culpa, pero al menos te lo advertí. No te quejes ahora. Te dije que no sería bueno para ti y te acostaste conmigo, te mandé lejos y me besaste. – Snape se lo dijo en la cara en un ataque de ira.

- ¿Tu crees? – Florence lo trató de empujar y adoptó un tono irónico – No pensabas lo mismo cuando me acariciabas, ¿no?

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Tus gritos y lamentos no traerán a Jordan de vuelta a la vida, nada puede hacerlo. – Dijo Snape presionándola y sujetando su cara y ella cerró los ojos. Se abrazó a él, lo volvió a mirar y se acercó suficientemente a su cara y le susurró.

-  A veces me sorprende que tan oscuro puede llegar a ser esto. – Dijo Florence. – Más me asusta que estoy respondiendo a todo esto y me estoy amoldando… 

- Debes descansar… - Dijo Snape alejándola, pero Florence se aferró a él. 

- Bésame, quiero saber si estoy viva. – Replicó Florence débilmente y en efecto Snape la besó lentamente de una manera particular, el sabía la clave para dejarla sin aliento y a la vez acelerar los latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Es suficiente? – Dijo Snape susurrándole en el oído, pero Florence lo volvió a besar.

- Todavía espero el día en que me despierte de este sueño y descubra que nada ha pasado… agradecería mucho, pero lamentaría no haber estado contigo.

- ¿Por qué estás a mi lado? – Dijo Snape en un tono confidente.

- Eres la única persona que me ha descubierto, y a veces simplemente ¿Quién puede elegir de quien se va a enamorar? – Florence le replico. 

- Buscas provocarme… - Dijo Snape presionándola más contra el muro, pero el mismo tiempo la besó, y Florence introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico, y lo empujó hacia la puerta de la habitación, mientras lo empezaba a desvestir.

- Hazme lo que alguna vez te pareció imposible, hazme las cosas más innombrables que alguna vez hayan pasado por tu mente. – La respuesta del chico fue sujetarla y sentarla en una de las mesas del salón y empezar a acariciarla mientras la desvestía, y ella lo abrazaba más fuerte mientras le susurraba en su oido -  Hazmelo lentamente, házmelo hasta que muera… Házmelo ahora mismo, con tal de seguir viva.

El asesinato de Diane Lee, se convirtió en noticia en la edición del Profeta del Día siguiente

**_"Terror en las Colinas de Saint Orians"_**

_Ayer se conoció la terrible noticia del asesinato de la hija única de Leonel Lee, un mago honrado y trabajador del Ministerio en asuntos internacionales. El motivo del asesinato no ha sido esclarecido, lo que si es conocido es que el autor de este hecho es uno de los seguidores del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, curiosamente la marca tenebrosa estaba acompañada con el dibujo diabólico de un dragón y unas letras extrañas que decían "Hilltjradion", el significado aun no es conocido, aunque se presuma que sea una lengua de los gigantes o peor aun, los trolls._

_La victima llamada Diane Lee, era una joven auror que trabajaba de encubierta para una misión secreta, quizás haya sido descubierta por algunos de los seguidores de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

-¿"Hilltjradion"? ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó Snape a la mañana siguiente cuando leía el profeta en la cama.

- Supuestamente Harrington, lo leyeron mal. – Dijo Florence aun metida en las sabanas medio dormida y apoyada en el pecho del chico.

- Debes aprender a deletrearlo mejor. – Le dijo Severus mirándola extrañado. – A propósito ¿Por qué ibas a poner tu apellido en el cielo?

- Para que supieran quien ha sido… - Dijo Florence acurrucándose más y volviendo a dormir. 

- Estás loca de remate, o no tienes miedo… 

- Las dos cosas, Severus. Desde que estoy a tu lado, las dos cosas… 

*** La noche de Navidad de 1974 ***

- Es esta noche, no debemos fallar. Sigan adelante, menos tú… - Lucius Malfoy despachó a varios enmascarados de un lugar en el callejón Knockturn. Solo una chica se quedó a su lado. Tan pocos meses la habían logrado cambiar, no quedaba rastro de aquella inocencia perdida, perversidad, esa era la mirada de Florence Harrington bajó su mascara.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

- Solo desearte suerte. Es una lastima que Snape no esté aquí. No pierdas la cabeza. – Malfoy iba a tocarla pero Florence se había desaparecido en un "plop". Apareciendo en un lugar iluminado y elegante, era la casa de los Potter, estaban celebrando la Navidad, era un lugar cómodo con gente de clase alta.

- Brindemos esta noche de Navidad, por mi hijo y su novian Lilian, además de nuestro segundo hijo Sirius. – Dijo John Potter alzando una copa con vino verde. Elizabeth lo abrazó y James sonrió mientras miraba a Lily.

- Debo hacer un anuncio – Dijo James después de los aplausos entusiastas – Luego de tanta espera, me le he declarado formalmente a Lily, y ella ha aceptado casarse conmigo. Nuestra boda será para el verano.

- Oh, mi niño se casa… - Dijo Elizabeth emocionada. 

- Señores Evans, si me lo permiten. Podríamos pagar la boda. – Dijo John entre risas, mientras los demás invitados, amigos y familiares observaban a la joven pareja besarse y hacer un brindis.

- Queremos algo sencillo. – Dijo Lily mientras era abrazada por James. – No se preocupen…

- Estos dos chicos, son un orgullo para ti. – Dijo Donald Harrington sonriéndole a John.

- Si, lastima que tu hija haya ido a América. – Dijo Elizabeth - Estoy segura que hubiera disfrutado estar aquí con nosotros.

            En ese momento la puerta de cristal de enfrente se abrió y la chica de ojos grises entró como una invitada más.

- No, no puede ser. – Dijo Donald.

- ¿Florence? – Dijo James.

- Si, no podía faltar a un encuentro como este. – Dijo Florence avanzando en tono amable con la mascara en la mano. – Feliz Navidad, ya es medianoche. – Se volteó a James y a Lily – Felicidades a ustedes dos, espero que tengan un matrimonio feliz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido… - Donald dijo en modo brusco.

- Hola Papá, ¿feliz de verme? – Donald miró a su cambiada hija y no respondió.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – Preguntó James.

- Oh… ¿Por qué el ambiente tenso? – Dijo Florence sonriendo - ¿Ya no puedo venir a visitar a mis ex compañeros de escuela?

- No la escuchen – Dijo Donald – Ella es una seguidora del lado oscuro…

- ¿Cómo? – John dejó caer su copa.

- Oh papa, no arruines la sorpresa. Ahora hallaré eso que he venido a buscar, ¿Dónde está el famoso pergamino del Fénix? – Florence miró a su alrededor, pero los magos que estaban presentes sacaron sus varitas y le apuntaron.

- Te atraparon, pequeña cizaña. – Dijo Donald.

- Soy más alta que tu y me llamas pequeña, soy mas inteligente que tu y me voy a escabullir, tengo más compañía que tu y… - En ese momento el techo de vidrio se rompió y dio paso a los magos con mascaras que bajaban. Otros aparecían por la puerta de Cristal y otros entraban por la ventana. 

- ¡Sorpresa! – Florence desapareció y se escurrió por las escaleras hacia los pasillos de arriba, había supuesto donde estaba el pergamino. Allí buscó en todas las habitaciones, pero no encontró nada, hasta que llegó a un estudio con una biblioteca inmensa y muchos archivos y cajones, intentó buscar en los cajones pero fue interrumpida por John Potter.

- Dumbledore me dijo que una chica vendría a buscarlo, esperaba ver a la Señorita Bellatrix Black antes que a usted. La profecía era cierta. – Dijo John apuntándole con la varita.

- ¿Dónde está el pergamino? No quiero hacer daño. – Dijo Florence.

- "Expelliarmus" – Dijo John Potter desarmándola, luego inhabilitando a Florence en un rincón con un hechizo inmovilizador. – Lo siento niña, debo hacerlo. Lo haré por tu bien, no sabes en que te intentas meter… el pergamino no es un juguete.

- Mis compañeros me buscarán y lo matarán si usted se niega a decirme donde está… - Dijo Florence con intentos inútiles de zafarse.

- No, no sabes cuanto lo siento. Pero debo hacerlo antes que sea tarde… - John lanzó otro hechizo y Florence sentía que se asfixiaba, el aire no le llegaba y empezaba a ver todo borroso.

- ¿Qué está haciendo usted?

- Lo siento, no puedo permitirlo… - Dijo John esperando a que la chica muriera asfixiada. – Te han usado para ese maléfico plan que… - Pero Florence sintió que veía todo más claro y como una fuerza le iba a hacer estallar la cabeza, miró a John Potter y sintió como el fuego salía, algo caliente se colaba por sus ojos, ¿pero realmente era fuego? No era fuego, era una nueva fuerza invisible que quemaba. Fue cuando sintió que su cuello ya no estaba bajo presión, fue cuando volvió a respirar. Pudo moverse y levantarse, comprobando tenía un moretón en su cuello y John Potter yacía en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Florence no sabía exactamente que había hecho. Se dio cuenta que su varita estaba al lado de John, había usado otra vez magia sin varita.

- Terminemos con esto "Accio Pergamino del Fénix" – Florence escuchó como detrás de la biblioteca un ruido de golpes irrumpía, era el pergamino tratando de escapar a sus manos. Con su varita llevó abajo la biblioteca, haciendo aquello un desastre. Vio una caja fuerte mágica y volvió a mirar la caja deseando derretirla, concentrando sus sentimientos de odio y expectación, fue tan fuerte la descarga de fuerza, que fue enviada violentamente hacia atrás y la caja de seguridad se derritió como la cera de una vela, carbonizando todo lo que había en su interior a excepción de un pequeño y sucio pergamino escrito en letras doradas en algún lenguaje de jeroglíficos o runas. 

- El pergamino del Fénix, aquí está… - Florence metió el pergamino en sus túnicas y salió corriendo de la sala con mucha velocidad, al salir se tropezó con la señora Elizabeth empujándola accidentalmente escaleras abajo. James la miraba al otro extremo del corredor confuso.

- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué tu…?

- Lo siento. Llegas tarde… - Florence lo evadió y esta vez su propio padre estaba detrás de ella tratando de capturarla. Fue cuando escuchó una voz de terror "John está muerto", su padre la acorraló frente a uno de los balcones que daba al estanque.

- No puedes huir. No descansaré hasta verte en una celda de Azkaban o muerta. – Dijo Donald – No tienes salida, reacciona y entrégate. – Florence calculó la altura que había de aquel balcón a caer al estanque, era una distancia enorme - ¿Piensas suicidarte? – Le preguntó su padre acercándose más.

- Prefiero lanzarme a un pozo, antes que ir contigo. - Florence se lanzó por el borde del balcón, cayendo al estanque y sumergiéndose en el oscuro estanque debido al impacto, por instinto empezó a nadar hacia arriba y algo se atoró en su pierna. Era lo que faltaba, una planta que se enroscaba, logró escaparse de milagro y salir a la superficie. Todo estaba oscuro y no había rastros de ninguno de sus compañeros mortífagos, la habían abandonado a su suerte. Se levantó y el agua chorreó por el piso.

- Llamen a Dumbledore, la Orden del Fénix debe estar al tanto de esto. – La voz de James en tono de furia se escuchaba desde adentro. 

- Buscaremos en los jardines, ella puede estar allí. – Dijo la voz de un mago mayor.

- ¿Orden del Fénix? – Florence dio media vuelta para huir y se encontró con los ojos de Sirius.

- Mírate. Mira lo que has hecho… - Dijo Sirius sujetándola de uno de los brazos.

- Lo se, cumpliré mis ordenes y si algo se atraviesa en mi camino lo eliminaré. Por eso he quedado sola en esto

- Eres mucho más miserable que Severus Snape en sus tiempos, eres una monstruosidad. – Dijo Sirius tratando de enviarla al suelo por medio de la fuerza, revolcándose con ella en la hierba.

- Pues si bien parece que así es, esto es solo el comienzo. No será la última vez que nos encontremos Black. Lo juro…

Fin del capitulo!

No se asusten, solo quise darles un vistazo de lo que sería una vida de mortífago… ¿creen que exista la salvación?...

**DjGryffindor****:** Deberías intentar escribir la parte erotica en clase de "Rogelio" entonces ^^! Por cierto Lucius te manda saludos, ya va a aparecer más de fondo… y ya viste su primer revolcón, te aseguro que no será el último. O_o…(me dio miedo decir eso, ya pensarás en alguna locura que tiene preparada tu querida amiga loca de Alexandra)

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Gracias de nuevo, y gracias por esa foto de Alan cuando… oh, bueno ya sabes. XDDDDD que perversa soy  *_*u  Tu review me ha llenado de sentimiento, me di cuenta que te dio emoción, como me alegra que sientas la historia de fondo *lágrimas de alegría* Felicidades por tus 14 años, y por ser libra como yo. Hija, lo que aun te falta *con tono de vieja chiflada * XDD…. Dejame pensar que hago con Spencer…

**Satsuki****:** hey, ¿ves? Logré sorprenderte con algo que no esperabas! Mi amigo Spencer, hay mucha gente que parece indefensa pero son unos asesinos de primera. Bueno… no más emoción, que me tiene que durar hasta el final XDDD Si, ya tienes los presentimientos que cuando hay capitulos relajados luego se desata la tormenta, buena intuición querida amiga! 


	24. Ilusiones destruidas

**Capitulo 24 Ilusiones destruidas**

*** 

- ¿Dónde está el pergamino Lestrange? – Preguntó Lord Voldemort.

- No lo conseguimos… - Dijo Rodolphus con miedo en su voz. – Eran mucho mas que nosotros y…

- "Crucio" – Exclamó Voldemort fijando su mirada ahora en Malfoy, luego pasando por Nott y Wilkes.

- ¿Dónde está Harrington?

- Creemos que está muerta. – Dijo Ernest Wilkes. Bellatrix abrió sus ojos esperanzadamente.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién le ha dado muerte?

- La atraparon en la casa, era demasiado tarde. Suponemos que alguno de los Potter. – Dijo amargamente Malfoy. – Lo bueno es que nadie nos ha reconocido.

- Cuando Snape se entere de la muerte de su esposa… - Dijo Bellatrix en un tono optimista.

- ¿Qué tanta importancia tenía ese pergamino?

- Ese pergamino es la entrada a la inmortalidad – Dijo Lord Voldemort. – Es un pergamino milenario, fue elaborado por el gran hechicero Oshar, quien debido al uso de magia antigua, consiguió la receta para la inmortalidad y resistencia a la muerte, además de un arma peligrosa en manos de quien la tuviese. 

            Un debil ruido se escuchó en la puerta y al siguiente instante una chica cubierta de hierba, fango y suciedad entró a la habitación arrastrándose.

- Es Harrington – Dijo Rosier asombrado.

- No puede ser – Bellatrix había exclamado indignada, pero Lord Voldemort se acercó a ella y la ayudó a entrar y a sentarse cómoda.

- Me decían que habías muerto… - Dijo Voldemort.

- Cualquier humano hubiera muerto frente a esa trampa, no es más que eso, una sucia trampa. John Potter me esperaba para asesinarme por querer buscar el pergamino. – La puerta se abrió violentamente y entró Severus Snape con el rostro más pálido de lo normal, al ver a Florence volvió a respirar.

- Creí que los rumores sobre tu muerte eran ciertos. – Dijo Snape volviendo un color cetrino normal en él. - ¿Por qué fui enviado a otra misión?

- Por la misma razón que Bella se quedó aquí, motivos personales. – Dijo Lord Voldemort volteándose hacia Florence.

- ¿Tienes el pergamino? – aun Florence recuperaba el aliento y afirmó con la cabeza, sacó de sus túnicas un pergamino seco y viejo, entregándoselo a su amo.

- Necesito a Dolohov para que traduzca estas runas.

- La próxima vez exijo que se me avise que es una trampa. John Potter me dijo que Dumbledore le había dicho que esperaba que una jovencita se apareciera, de hecho esperaban ver a Bellatrix. Esa es la respuesta Bellatrix, ellos ya saben que eres mortífaga.

- No me importa. – Dijo Bellatrix enfadada de que Florence estuviera viva.

            Florence había  conseguido su misión, ahora ¿que le esperaba?. Mucho, mas bien que no le esperaba. El pergamino del Fénix, era una receta en Runas, que explicaba la receta para la inmortalidad, o eso parecía. La noche en que regresaron a  casa…

- Severus, maté a los padres de James. No debía hacerlo. – Dijo Florence algo asustada. – Yo no quería.

- Míra lo que te hicieron, quitate la túnica, tu pierna sangra y tu cuello está morado. – Dijo Snape acostándola en la cama…

- Severus, fue un error.

- Potter casi te mata ¿verdad? – Replicó Snape.

- Si, pero yo…

- Calmate. – Snape le llevó a la bañera y ella se sumergió en el agua cerrando los ojos – Buscaré una poción para curarte.

- No me reconozco ya… ¿tanto he cambiado? – Dijo Florence en la soledad del baño, justo entonces Snape entró, ella ya se vestía. El untó una sustancia extraña en su piel y la herida empezó a sanar…

- ¿Mejor? – Snape la miró, pero la sujetó porque se desvaneció en sus brazos…

            Conforme pasaron los meses, Dolohov logró descifrar las runas… eran una receta para elaborar una poción extrañamente complicada.

El procedimiento para llevar a cabo la poción, era extremadamente difícil. Por eso Voldemort le encomendó esto a Severus Snape, prometiéndole "Gloria y fama en algo que perdurará por toda la eternidad", Snape se sentía complacido por tal asignación, mientras su vida en la sociedad mágica estaba en bajo perfil, alejado de los problemas y si algo era realmente arriesgado siempre usaba su mascara, nunca había sido descubierto. Hizo cosas realmente horrorosas, tal igual como un mortífago haría y una de las pocas muestras de humanidad era en las noches cuando estaba con Florence.

            Ser un servidor del Señor Oscuro, no era del todo agradable, si le fallaba en algo mínimo a su señor, tenía que soportar el dolor de la maldición Cruciatus, lo único que lo esperanzaba era al final del día encontrarse con esa chica que solo tenía ojos para él. Tenía una doble vida, trabaja en el negocio que su padre había dejado y en ciertas horas se dedicaba a preparar todo para la poción y arreglar detalles, hacer encomiendas y/o reunirse en el callejón Knockturn en la taberna del final. No era feliz del todo, como el siempre pensó que seria su vida "ambiciosa y de poder", lo único que realmente disfrutaba y lo mantenía con vida era ver a los ojos de Florece, y dejarse seducir por sus caricias espontáneas que lo llevaban a la locura de noches apasionadas y de éxtasis.

            Desde el asesinato de los Potter, Florence se había convertido famosa y era una de las más buscadas por el ministerio. La gente hablaba de su huida de la casa y como quedaron los ojos de John Potter luego del ataque. Decir Florence Harrington, era decir el nombre de una hechicera de la oscuridad, cruel, astuta y muy malvada, pero a la vez de indudable hipnotismo que podía hacer ceder a sus victimas, la historia fue exagerada a tal punto que todos temían poder encontrarse con ella y ofrecían recompensas por su captura. De hecho recuerdo bien que Donald Harrington ofreció mil galeones a quien le entregara a su hija viva o muerta. Pese a la jugosa oferta mucha gente tenía miedo, no muchos habían sido afortunados el enfrentarse con ella, era difícil verla acorralada y antes de atacar preferiría huir, pero muchas veces no tenía opción. Hubo varias emboscadas del terror, en donde mucha gente resultó muerta y la firma de sus fechorías era dibujar un dragón al lado de la marca tenebrosa o pintar una pared con su nombre, aquellos si fueron tiempos de terror para muchos. Era extremadamente interesante como Florence era conocida por ser del lado oscuro, mientras que muchos ignoraban quien era su pareja, ya que Snape sabía como cuidarse las apariencias, y nunca nadie sospecharía de algún vínculo, pese a que en sus épocas colegiales era uno de los conocedores de artes oscuras.

            Pero la historia dentro de la casa donde vivían era otra, estar juntos era siempre una nueva aventura o momento para disfrutar con hechos y muchas veces sin palabras, expresándose muchas cosas sin temor a ser interrumpidos o descubiertos. Deseándose cada vez más como la primera vez que habían estado juntos, haciéndose cada mas intenso y sobreagotador fisicamente, pero que llenaba sus expectativas y los dejaba satisfechos, una buen hecho digno de alguna narración o historia de Tara… hablando de Tara Ustinov. Había pasado casi un año y Florence por casualidad vio a Tara, estaba con un bebe en brazos, era un niño de cabello rizado, pudo observarlo detalladamente con gracia, ver bebes despertaba ese instinto maternal en ella misma…

- No te asustes, no pienso hacerte daño. – Dijo Florence haciendo voltear a Tara.

- Florence! Eres tu – Dijo Tara mostrando sorpresa y horror, sujetó mas a su bebé.

- Veo que tienes un bebé… Tara te he dicho que no te voy a hacer daño.

- Si has cambiado, han dicho tantas cosas de ti en donde trabajo. Me han dicho que has matado a varios niños…

- Es mentira… - Dijo Florence. – Además eras mi ex compañera de Slytherin, no te haría daño jamás!

- Si – Tara le sonrió – Me encantaría abrazarte, pero no es el momento…

- ¿Cómo se llaman tu bebé?

- Edward – Dijo Tara mostrándoselo… pero a la vez tenía una cara de tristeza. – Estoy hundida, ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Florence.

- Estoy embarazada, mi jefa Rita Skeeter, ha amenazado con darle mi puesto a otra periodista y aun no consigo meterme en "Corazón de Bruja".

- Oh… que lastima. – Dijo Florence – Puedo preguntarte. ¿Quién es el padre de Edward?

- No tiene caso, me volvió a dejar embarazada, creí en sus promesas y me ha dejado alegando mi propio bien. Quisiera odiarlo… - Tara se le aguaron los ojos mientras le daba el biberón a su bebé. - … mi historia con Evan Rosier no ha sido muy buena, el es el padre de mis hijos. Ahora mis padres quieren que me case con Paul Clearwater, pero yo no quiero…

- ¿Rosier es el padre de tus hijos?  - Preguntó Florence.

- Si, Florence. Duele mucho más porque lo amo demasiado… No fui tan inteligente como Dana, ella si logró algo bueno en la vida, hace unos meses se comprometió con Gregory Davies. ¿y tu?

- Pide auxilio, los aurores están viéndome – Dijo Florence mirando de reojo a su alrededor. En efecto varios aurores empezaban a reconocerla y acercarse lentamenre – Así no pensarán que vienes conmigo.

- ok. AUXILIO ES FLORENCE HARRINGTON, QUIERE ASESINAR A MI BEBÉ – Gritó Tara mientras corría. Florence aprovechó la oportunidad de desaparecer antes que los aurores la alcanzaran.

            Esa noche se acostó en la cama pensativa, realmente su vida era muy diferente a las demás, hasta donde había llegado. Se volteó y sintió que alguien se había sentado en la cama, una mano pasó por su cintura 

- Has estado muy callada hoy, no me miraste en toda la cena, ¿qué ocurre?

- Hoy vi a Tara, me quedé muy pensativa. Evan tenía miedo hace más de un año porque Tara esperaba un hijo suyo, ahora ha vuelto a pasar y por eso la abandonó. – Dijo Florence sujetando su mano y apretándola.

- Evan si actúa raro a veces… - Dijo Snape besando su cuello. – Hoy terminé la poción del Fénix.

- Me parece bien. – Florence volteó a su lado y lo besó. – Hazme olvidar los pensamientos que pasan por mi mente.

- ¿Por qué estás asustada? Mira como tiemblas… - Snape la empezó a acariciar al modo que estaba acostumbrado. Florence se dejó hacer aquello mientras permanecía callada. Era inevitable no estar juntos estando tan cerca, comunicarse sin palabras. Era el mismo proceso, sentir como el chico encajaba perfectamente en su anatomía y rogando que el momento no acabara, prolongándolo con más ideas creativas en practica y caricias, mas sensaciones que los llevaban al limite y el toque de sus almas, junto a sus cuerpos.

            No se daban cuenta que tan rápido pasaba el tiempo ni que tan intensas podían ser las marcas de aquellas caricias, hasta que punto el dolor se confundía con el placer, todo iba bien hasta que Florence dio un salto.

- Me siento mal… - Dijo la chica deteniéndose en pleno acto. – Estoy algo mareada.

            En menos de lo que pensó se levantó y fue al baño, tenía unas nauseas horribles.

- ¿Estás bien? – Snape la miraba aun jadeante desde la puerta.

- Necesito respirar… siento que me falta el aire. – Florence estaba sumamente mareada, mientras se sujetaba de las paredes.

- Nunca te habías puesto así. – Snape no sabía que significaba aquellos síntomas de su compañera, el asunto se resolvió porque por un momento Florence se calmó y tenía mirada asustada. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- No lo se… - La chica se regresó a la cama y se acostó.

- Algo raro tienes, ¿Por qué llevas esa cara de susto?

- Algo no está bien. – Dijo Florence mientras se quedaba dormida entre los brazos de Severus.

            A la mañana siguiente Severus no descubrió a Florence al lado de ella como siempre, sino que vio la puerta del baño cerrada. Se levantó y encontró llorando a Florence en un rincón del suelo del baño.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué andas así? – Snape se acercó a ella y se agachó.

- Ahora si viene lo peor… - Florence seguía sin mirarlo.

- Dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – Snape la miró inquisidoramente.

-  Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello… - Florence lloraba sin remedio.

- ¿Sobre que? – Snape no entendía no jota.

- Estoy embarazada - Sollozó Florence algo triste, Snape dejó de respirar y la miró abajo a arriba - tal como me temía desde que Tara lo mencionó, y me dolió porque secretamente lo deseaba y me culpo por haber concebido a una criatura que va a estar destinada al dolor. – Snape estaba de un color pálido muy anormal, quizas blanco como la tiza guardando similitud con su difunto padre, reaccionó luego de un tiempo y se sentó en el piso con ella.

- Florence… ¿estás segura? - Snape no se atrevía a decir mas nada.

- Si, lo acabo de comprobar. – Dijo Florence recostandose en las piernas de Snape y él la miró aterrorizado. ¿Qué más le podía pasar? No detestaba del todo tener un hijo, pero bajo el servicio de Lord Voldemort, sería más sufrimiento. - ¿Ahora que? – Florence secó sus lágrimas.

- No tengo idea…

- ¿No me vas a culpar? – Florence se levantó y lo miró.

- No, no tiene caso. – Snape respiró profundo – En tal caso fue mi culpa también. Se que no está bien, más aun sin haberle avisado al Señor Oscuro…

- Lo se, quien sabe que me dirá. Me siento mal ¿sabes? Mira como va a nacer nuestro hijo, no quiero que sepa que su madre fue una maldita asesina, no quiero que le pase todo lo que he pasado yo. 

- Lo se, entiendo eso… No podemos hacer más nada. – Severus Snape sudaba en frío y se levantaba al oir un ruido en la sala, bajó y se encontró con Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Florence se recuperaba y bajaba las escaleras.

- Se dice buenos días – Sonrio Lucius - ¿Qué tu esposo no te enseña modales? 

- Florence, el es el guardian secreto de mi hogar…

- ¿El? ¿Todo este tiempo ha sido el guardian secreto? – Florence estaba molesta realmente.

- Creo que tu esposa amaneció alterada hoy. ¿Qué le ocurre? Esas ojeras y cara de cansancio no son normales. – Lucius agregó sospechoso.

- No se ha sentido muy bien. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Le preguntó Snape.

- Recibí la orden de mi señor de comprobar si la poción estaba lista, ahora que ya está… necesitamos probarla.

- ¿Quién la probará? – Snape lo condujo al sótano donde estaba hecha la poción del fénix aun caliente de haber sido calentada al día anterior.

- No lo se, nuestro amo no me ha dicho nada. – Lucius miraba la poción, pero de reojo miraba a Florence.

- Ouch! – Chilló Florence sujetándose el antebrazo.

- ¿Qué ha sido? – Snape volteó nervioso a verla.

- Creo que el Señor Oscuro está tratando de localizarme, no parece muy feliz. – Florence se seguía sobando el antebrazo – Como duele esta maldita marca!

- Oh… ¿Le has ocultado algo a nuestro amo? El solo se enfada cuando le ocultas algo. – Dijo Lucius.

- Bueno, no tanto… - Snape dudó un momento. Hubiera querido que Florence huyera a cualquier lugar antes de enfrentar a aquella pregunta. 

- Me suena a algo grande… ¿qué será? – Malfoy se acercó más.

- No es nada grande, simplemente Snape tendrá un heredero. – Dijo Florence de malas pulgas. – Debo irme…

- ¿Heredero? ¿Esperan un hijo? – Preguntó Malfoy sorprendido.

- Si, algo así… - Snape tenía un nudo en el estomago. Alcanzó a Florence en un paso – Florence, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

- No, no hace falta. – Snape sintió la necesidad de acariciar su cara y le pasó su fría mano por sus mejillas calidas. 

*** 

- Mi Lord, Harrington está aquí. – Dijo uno de los mortífagos en una sala larga y oscura hecha de piedra.

- Hazla pasar…  - La voz fría de Lord Voldemort sonaba mucho mas malvada que nunca. Florence avanzó segura hacia su jefe, se sentó frente a él.

- Aquí estoy, ¿para que me necesita?

- Me estás ocultando algo. Lo siento, lo percibo. Algo prohibido, la marca tenebrosa te señala y te delata…

- Mi Lord, ocurre algo… - Florence sintió como algo en su vientre se congelaba.

- Te escucho…

- No es más nada, sino que estoy esperando un niño. – Dijo Florence sin mover un músculo. Hubo un silencio luego de esa frase, solo se oía a Nagini arrastrarse cerca y el reloj de la pared.

- ¿Un hijo? ¿Un hijo de Snape?

- Si, así es…

- Sabes bien la regla de oro.

- Pero mi señor, fue un error. No tenía la intención de desobedecerlo…

- Cállate. Me has fallado a mis reglas, pues ahora…

- Mi señor, afrontaré el castigo. Si hay algo que yo deba hacer como castigo, alguien a quien asesinar… lo haré.

- No estás en posición de negociar, simplemente harás lo que yo te diga… - Lord Voldemort rugió.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Una prueba de lealtad, debo estar seguro que soy más importante que tu propia vida. Eso se llama obediencia, y la mejor manera es pedirte que le quites a la vida a Snape… - Voldemort sentenció.

- No! – Gritó Florence exaltada – No puedo, no me haga… usted necesita a Snape.

- Lo necesitaba, ya cumplió su misión. Ahora ya no es tan necesario y es prescindible. – Voldemort dijo indiferente.

- No puedo. – Florence por primera vez temblaba ante Lord Voldemort muerta del miedo. Lord Voldemort sacó su varita.

- ¿No piensas obedecerme?

- Hay mejores formas de mostrar mi lealtad. Haré lo imposible, conseguiré lo que usted quiera, haré lo que le plazca, pero no me haga asesinarlo.

- Entonces. Te doy otro camino… - Voldemort sonrio.

- Escucho. – Florence tragó saliva.

- Mata al niño, y abandona a Severus Snape, desprécialo y hazle creer que nunca lo amaste. No te necesito a su lado ahora, te necesito concentrada en lo que viene…

- No, mi señor. No puedo matar a mi propio hijo. Matéeme a mi, y dejelos vivir a ambos. Yo si soy prescindible.

- No, te necesito. Elige o sino me dejarás elegir a mi y será peor…

            Florence sentía que odiaba intensamente a aquel bastardo que hacia elegir entre las dos cosas que mas quería en su vida, hubiera querido tener a su hijo en un ambiente tranquilo.

- No mataré a Snape jamás, me tendrán que matar primero… Jamás lo haré. – Gritó Florence con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía. Se repetía en su interior "Si alguien elige que debes morir, tomaría tu lugar sin decírtelo".

- Haces las cosas mas difíciles. Solo te pido que lo abandondes y…

- ¿Asesinar a mi hijo? 

-  ¿Admites que no podrías vivir sin Snape?

- Usted lo ha dicho… - Florence ya no se sentía asustada ni temblaba, estaba firme dispuesta a enfrentar todo.

- No eres completamente fiel a mis designios.

- Usted no es un dios, solo un pobre imbécil que nunca tuvo a nadie a quien amar. – Le gritó Florence levantándose. Aquello fue un error, por Lord Voldemort la desarmó lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación, cegándola con un hechizo.

- No me volverás a hablar de esa manera Harrington… si intentas algo que no debes, Snape morirá. Intenta decirle y las cosas serán peores, él confía ciegamente en mi, así que será fácil traerlo a mi trampa y terminar con su vida, solo así me aseguraré de tu lealtad.

- Tal como hizo con Eileen…

- Si, y será mucho peor. – Declaró Voldemort y Florence sentía como sus miembros se iban durmiendo y un dolor quemaba sus entrañas, se revolcó y empezó a sentir como se iba de aquel lugar, se iba a adormitando y su respiración se hacía más pesada, no supo más de si.

            Al despertar sintió un dolor terrible en su cabeza y todo su cuerpo, se encontró en una cama vendada en los ojos y en las muñecas, se quitó la venda y estaba en un cuarto de enfermería grotesco, quizás del mismo castillo de Lucimber. Volvió a mirar y empezó a enfocar, alguien frente a ella la miraba sin expresión.

- Despertaste – Era Snape con su túnica negra y algo de cansancio en su mirada.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En la enfermería de este maldito Castillo. Ahora dame una explicación o ¿es que ya te estás volviendo completamente idiota?

- No se de que me hablas. – Florence vio como sus muñecas vendadas mostraban rastros de sangre. – No recuerdo nada de esto…

- Abortaste el bebé, y te cortaste las venas, ¿estás loca? ¿Por qué te intentaste suicidar? – Snape estaba temblando de ira.

- ¿Qué? El bebé, como que… - Florence recordó las palabras de Lord Voldemort. – No puede ser, yo jamás…

- Sabes que es lo peor… había intentado ver la vida de un modo más alegre para complacerte. Cuando te fuiste pensé en que quizás tener un hijo sea algo que debía pasar para mejorar nuestras vidas. Me alegré por un momento, sabiendo que en tu vientre tenías a mi hijo… y luego, ¿qué ocurre? Te vuelves loca y te jodes intentado matarte a ti y a ese niño. Mi padre no lo pudo haber hecho mejor…

- Yo… - Florence no sabía que decir estaba muy abrumada – No maté al bebé, no me intenté suicidar. Yo… yo

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Vas a echarle culpa de esto a Diane Lee también? - Snape la miró enojado. 

- No, esto no puede ser… - Florence estaba fría. – Debí haber muerto, DEBI HABER MUERTO!!!! – Florence sabía que Voldemort cumpliría su promesa.

- Cuando vuelvas a la cordura hablamos, te esperaré afuera. – Snape cerró la puerta duramente. Y Florence se quedó sola, aquello había sido planificado previamente. Lo peor fue encontrar una nota debajo de sus sabanas, algo arrugada pero con un mensaje claro

_Cumplí mi promesa Harrington, no volverás con Snape, ha resultado una distracción para ti. Si por alguna razón intentas incumplir lo que acordamos, el próximo a ir a la tumba será Snape, sin previo aviso. Lord Voldemort _

- Estoy muerta, estoy acabada… Maldito seas Tom Riddle. – Florence temblaba y soltaba lágrimas de rabia, lo había terminado de perder todo. Lo menos que podría hacer sería responder por la vida de su compañero al que amaba más que a su propia vida. Si iba a salvarlo, si iba a tomar su lugar en tener una vida sometida a los oscuros designios por él, lo iba a hacer bien. Convenciéndolo de una mentira y preferir sangrar por dentro que mostrar debilidad por fuera, aquello iba ser determinante, el mundo realmente iba a saber lo que era perder la racionalidad, la humanidad iba a pagar por su miseria, buscaría la oportunidad…

- Te tardaste mucho. – Dijo Snape viendo a Florence salir de la habitación.

- Snape, no puedo volver contigo. – Dijo Florence seria. 

- ¿Ahora que pasa?

- ¿Qué pasa? No puedo vivir contigo, eso es lo que pasa. ¿Sabes porque? Porque no te amo. – Florence sentía que su corazón sangraba por dentro, pero no mostró ningún signo de estar dolida, su deseo de alejar la muerte de su amor era más fuerte que nada

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Te hice creer mucho, pero no puedo seguir con mi mentira, simplemente no te amo. Preferiría acabar con mi vida, antes de volver contigo.

- Ah… - Snape la miró de una manera extraña. – Repite lo que dijiste.

- NO TE AMO, ALEJATE DE MI – Florence debía gritarlo para que no se escuchara el grito de dolor de su corazón al ser atravesado, aquello era más doloroso sin duda que la maldición Cruciatus.

- ¿Si? – Snape tenía los ojos lleno de rabia pero en el fondo con resentimiento…

- A veces siento que necesito respirar, a veces necesito QUE TE ALEJES DE MI – Le gritó Florence, tratando de convencerse. – Olvida nuestro recuerdos, olvida nuestras posibilidades, mira en lo que me convertiste, no te quedes ahí y vete de una buena vez…

- ¿ah? Esa era otra sorpresa. – Snape empezó a temblar ligeramente, Florence lo conocía tan bien, sabía que estaba destruyendo a su compañero, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Quizás Tara se había sentido así años atrás al tapar el asesinato de Eileen y no decir la verdad, pese a que quisiera gritarlo.

- Bien… vete al infierno si gustas. No te voy a hacer rogar… - Snape le habló por primera vez en tono gélido. No era el típico hombre que mostraba sus sentimientos al ser herido, aunque un segundo más hubiera estallado. Florence no podía seguir allí y se fue a paso rápido por la otra dirección, entrando a una habitación del inmenso castillo, arrojando al aire lo primero que vio y usando desmedidamente el poder de su mirada para derretir las cosas, iba a hacer arder al mundo, causar desastre solo como muestra del desastre y el dolor que había dentro de ella, quería calmar la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta, cada segundo que pasaba iba negando su humanidad y sintiendo cada vez menos, se sentía monstruosa y peligrosa, realmente lo era. Hizo estallar aquella habitación, y por primera vez se sentó a observar gustosa como aquel cuarto era consumido por las llamas, tal cual un Dragón mira placenteramente el pueblo que ha calcinado.

- Hoy he muerto, hoy he caído completamente al vacío del abismo y nadie me puede sujetar. Solo estoy yo, solo estoy yo.  Hoy ha nacido una criatura completamente maligna, hoy ha nacido el mal… - Florence gritaba tan duro que sus gritos se confundían con los rugidos de un dragón enojado, un dragón herido, un dragón aprisionado sin libertad…

            Se cumplió su juramento, no era humana, no sentía, no había alternativa. Seguir órdenes al margen, causar terror sin tener la esperanza de ser salvada, ¿estaba realmente tan perdida? ¿Podría ser salvada?… en el fondo su corazón clamaba por salvación, amor y libertad.

            Por lo menos en el profeta, esto eran algunos de los titulos…

**Familia entera muere, otra obra de Harrington**

Ayer se dio a conocer que una familia entera de magos los Gadson fueron asesinados con la maldición imperdonable…

…Terror en el callejón Diagon, Harrington es la causa…

… Otro ataque mortífago, Harrington y muchos más involucrados…

… El ministerio solicita a Harrington viva o muerta…

… El caos desatado, Tu-ya-sabes-quien ha sembrado el terror con sus seguidores: Florence Harrington un ejemplo claro…

… ¿Cómo una hechicera tenebrosa puede salir de una familia de las líneas del bien? La gente opina que…

… Nadie está seguro, Harrington asesina y tortura a un joven auror…

… Casi tan temible como Ustedes-saben-quien: Harrington adora ser reconocida por sus crímenes…

            Era realmente desolador, para ella no había motivo para seguir viviendo, su único temor de dejar de vivir era no volver a ver más nunca a Snape, aunque fuera de lejos y aunque este la mirara con odio. Era lo único que podía hacer para obligarse a seguir respirando.

            No había rastro de esa niña adorable que amaba a su familia a la edad de 10 o que era excelente jugadora de Quidditch como a los 12. Aquello la había cambiado, la había marcado, mas controversial que todos los personajes de Slytherin, mientras ella viviera nadie la iba a olvidar, así fuera por sus actos crueles. Justo habían pasado 2 meses de haber cumplido 19 y ya era una leyenda de la maldad, oscura y sin piedad, muy dentro de ella pedía ser rescatada, buscaba a un salvador, quería volver a sentir, a vivir, a sonreír…

- Tengo una ambición, y esa es la vida inmortal. – Lord Voldemort estaba reunido en su círculo cercano de mortífagos, incluyendo a Florence y a  Snape, los dos estaban alejados sin atreverse a dirigirse miradas. – Hoy gracias al esfuerzo de mi fiel seguidor Snape, podré dar un paso hacia delante…

            Hubo varios aplausos entusiastas, al terminar la monotona reunión, Voldemort llamó a solas a Florence.

- Tu darás ese primer paso… Quiero que bebas esta copa que contiene la poción del Fénix. – Voldemort le mostró una copa llena de una sustancia extraña de aspecto venenoso…

- ¿Qué efecto tiene?

- Eso lo veremos. – Voldemort le sonrió a Lucius Malfoy por detrás y le acercó la copa a Florence. – No te hará daño, eso lo prometo.

**Fin del Capitulo…**

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Oh si, ya se me quito el trauma. En fin… claro, o sea la fulana Diane Lee se atreve a meterse con Florence en el peor momento en que anda desatada de perversa, quizas no merecia morir, pero estuvo en el lugar equivocado. En cuanto a Lucius, no tienes idea de lo que va a significar de ahora en adelante. *risa perversa*

**Snapesita****:** Oh niña, tanto tiempo sin leerte. ¿Qué le hice yo? Yo no hecho nada *cara de inocente* echale la culpa a Tom Riddle XDDD. Parece Friends??? Wow, nunca lo vi de esa manera… o_Ou. Jejeje. Yo se, Diane es una zorrona de primera, lo peor es que es el personaje que mas he basado en una persona real, digo, y ha resultado que nadie la cayó bien. ¿Por qué será? *mirada inocente * Vamos, crees que dejaré la historia así, no he llegado tan lejos para dejarlo así, ¿o si?… sigue leyendo para que veas. 

**BlazeVein****:** Hola!! Vaya… eso de idola me queda grandote. Pero me halaga que sean las 2 de la mañana y sigas leyendo el fic. Eres muy observadora, me doy cuenta… como todos los que leen mi fic, eso me gusta! ¿Te dejé traumada? Oh, lo siento XDD… Correcion, Florence mato al abuelito y a la abuelita de Harry. Todos me dicen que la regrese al buen camino! Tendrán que seguir leyendo y veras que ocurre. En cuanto a la pregunta de Spencer, si era Spencer, con ordenes especificas de Lord Voldemort… Otra mas que quiere a Lucius fuera, creo que lo he puesto como loco maniatico sexual en esta historia… en fin! Sigue leyendo y descubrirás muchas cosas.


	25. El Angel Guardian

Hola para los que han dicho que se acerca el final… eh, les digo que depende a que se refieran con final, final feliz? Final triste? Final?? Creen que se acerca un fin… bueno, les prometo que… seguiré!

**Capitulo 25 Un ángel guardián**

- Ahora soy un conejillo de indias… - Florence en su tono temible de siempre.

- Eres la mujer mas afortunada, tendrás el privilegio de tomar esta poción con la receta del Mago Oshar que hasta hace poco se creía perdida. Sus efectos son maravillosos… - Dijo Lord Voldemort y Florence tomó la copa automáticamente, y la bebió, sabía a veneno pero a ella no le importó, luego de beber toda la copa se empezó a sentir débil…

- Oh, hoy es luna llena, es el día indicado para ese acontecimiento especial. Lo lograré por si acaso algo falla. – Voldemort replicó y tomo su copa con parte de la poción. – Solo por esta noche, sentiré los placeres carnales de un hombre cualquiera…

- ¿Dará resultado? – Malfoy no estaba muy convencido.

- Esta noche lo veremos. – Florence veía todo borroso, al parecer Voldemort también había tomado la poción, lo que le fuera a pasar a ella, también le ocurriría a él. Perdió un poco la lucidez y cayó flotando. Era extraño como sentía que un frio penetraba a su cuerpo, y un ligero siseo pasó por sus oídos, suavemente sentía como una serpiente se enroscaba en su cuerpo e iba hacia su cuello, podía sentirlo, la lengua de la serpiente cerca de su cara, la iba a atacar, iba a envenenarla, hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor sin poder renunciar a aquello, ella también participaba de ello, lo hacía inconscientemente…

- ¡Despierta! – Escuchó decir Florence y abrió sus ojos, despertándose de un sueño largo y agotador. La cara de Narcissa Malfoy apareció medio borrosa frente a ella y poco a poco iba tomando nitidez.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En mi mansión. – Narcisa le traía el desayuno y Florence se sentó en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, donde había una cuna en el rincón.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Lo importante es que andas bien. Lucius me dijo que andabas un poco débil Florence – Narcissa le sonrio. – No se que te pasó, Lucius nunca me cuenta nada realmente importante.

- Algo me hicieron, me siento diferente…

- Ojala supiera algo. – Narcissa le dejó el desayuno. – Lucius me dijo que podías quedarte el tiempo que quisieras.

- Narcissa Gracias. Pero creo que no lo haré… - Florence dudó y miró la ventana. – Este no es mi lugar.

- ¿A dónde iras?

- No lo se…

- Deberías comer, te ves débil. – Dijo Narcissa mirando la cuna

- No estoy débil, simplemente estoy diferente. Narcissa, ¿Por qué hay una cuna en ese rincón?

- Solo espero el día que Lucius y yo tengamos un hijo, nada me quedaría mejor que tener al heredero de los Malfoy. – Dijo Narcissa. – Ojala sea pronto, aunque no veo a Lucius muy ilusionado!

- Ya lo creo… - Florence volteó y se sentó, estaba algo mareada y confusa. - Narcissa, necesito buscar un libro… - Dijo Florence en tono amable, pero calculando cada una de sus palabras. 

- Libros, tengo muchos. ¿De que se trata?

- De inmortalidad, fénix. – Dijo Florence inocentemente.

- Oh, ¡que fascinante! Pero me temo que el único libro parecido a ese es uno que Lucius tiene en su despacho. ¿Quieres verlo?

- Me encantaría. – Dijo Florence empezando a desayunar. Narcissa salió un momento y regresó con un libro de cuero negro, pesado y muy antiguo. El titulo era "Ensayos y mitos sobre la inmortalidad: un recorrido por este tópico a través de toda la historia mágica"

- Ya regreso, no te muevas de aquí.

            Narcissa se fue de la habitación y Florence abrió el libro, buscó el índice y nada parecía darle pistas hasta que encontró "El arma secreta de Oshar", ese era el nombre del creador del pergamino que había robado. Busco la página y encontró ilustraciones del viejo Egipto, el desierto, el Nilo y el palacio del Faraón. La pintura que se movía mostraba a una mujer hermosa vestida con trajes especiales, debía ser la esposa del faraón, llorando a orillas del Nilo mientras un bebé se ahogaba entre las aguas y un hombre con un bastón largo apuntaba al cielo con cara de enojo. Se representaba al pueblo egipcio mirando al suelo temeroso y cubriéndose de una tormenta que se acercaba. El faraón estaba en su trono indiferente… Florence leyó la historia debajo del dibujo.

"Era una mañana soleada, cuando descubrí a Jezr mi esposo siendo aconsejado por ese brujo, al cual no le veo buenas intenciones. Su nombre es Oshar y su poder mágico tiene admirado y atemorizado a nuestro pueblo. Ese hechicero le ha prometido Jezr el faraón de Egipto, que si sigue sus instrucciones podrá crear a un heredero tan fuerte que todas las naciones temerán, debido a su poder, fuerza, astucia y semi-inmortalidad, esto da miedo… algo tan perfecto no encajaría en nuestra raza, es un arma peligrosa si cae en manos equivocadas"

            Florence no entendía muy bien, al parecer aquello era un fragmento de los escritos de la reina de Egipto

"En la noche, no he tenido ni tiempo de caer en cuenta. Oshar le ha ofrecido a Jezr una copa con esa sustancia peligrosa, Jezr y yo le hemos bebido, su efecto inmediato fue el de cualquier afrodisíaco pero su efecto duradero no fue ese, sino mi estado de embarazo. Solo los dioses saben que angustias he vivido, este niño dentro de mi se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Hace dos días Oshar ha revelado toda la verdad, ha sido obligado a confesar: Este hijo que vamos a tener es un arma para nuestro enemigos, algo maravilloso digno de los dioses, pero no es completamente humano, dentro de si hay un poder oculto de esa magia, producto de esa poción, es algo raro, nuestro hijo será indestructible y no tendrá piedad, es un arma de doble filo y solo la oscuridad podría dominarlo…"

- ¿Qué? – Florence detuvo la lectura. – "un arma de doble filo y solo la oscuridad podría dominarlo", un momento, eso suena muy sospechoso. – Florence se dijo a si misma y siguió leyendo unos parrafos más abajo.

"Nuestro hijo ha nacido esta mañana, y ha manifestado tener poderes extraños, es solo un recien nacido pero su presencia causa inseguridad en nuestro pueblo, la gente sabe las historias de lo que sucedería si caeríamos bajo el peso de un Rey venido de la misma oscuridad como este. Jezr ha enloquecido y me ha quitado al niño de los brazos, no pude hacer nada, Jezr lo arrojó al Nilo, el niño está muerto y con eso se ha extinguido su amenaza. Oshar será desterrado luego de que quemen la poción maldita con la que han hecho el brebaje que me produjo esto…el pergamino del ave inmortal"

- ¿Ave inmortal? – Florence pensó y dijo con sorpresa – Fénix, un fénix es un ave inmortal. El pergamino del Fénix, pero…

            Empezó a maquinar todo en su mente, todo empezaba a tomar sentido para ella. Era lógico, el pergamino no había sido destruido ni quemado en el antiguo egipto, ella misma había quemado todo lo que estaba a su paso en la casa de los Potter hace tiempo atrás y el pergamino mágico había quedado intacto, eso debió haber pasado en aquella época antigua igualmente. Por alguna razón luego de muchos siglos después, los Potter en su viaje a Egipto lo habían conseguido y guardado, Dumbledore les había dicho que Voldemort lo necesitaría y que mandaría a buscarlo, pero ¿porque creía que iba a ser Bellatrix? Había conseguido la receta y Dolohov la había traducido, Snape había elaborado la poción y… Florence había tomado la poción la noche anterior en la sala privada de Lord Voldemort, había sentido que todo daba vuelta y había perdido el sentido. 

- Se ha cumplido todo, la poción pero… - Florence cerró el libro asustada – No recuerdo que ocurrió anoche, eso quiere decir que… - Florence recordó breves momentos, y podía ver a Lord Voldemort sonriéndole malévolamente, era como revisar una memoria antigua, mientras mas lo pensaba, más se acordaba, no entendía mucho… una imagen horrorosa vino a su mente, era ella misma entregándose físicamente al Señor Oscuro, quedo asombrada y en shock, se acordaba de todo y le producía asco acordarse, eso había pasado. Los largos dedos de Lord Voldemort paseándose por su cuerpo y ella obedeciendole, no eran caricias sino un toqueteo brusco, no era un acto de amor, era un acto lleno de oscuras intenciones, Florence estaba angustiada mientras mas memorias de la noche anterio venian a su mente. Se sentía sucia y uasada, se sentía culpable, se sentía complice, se sentía asquerosa, regpunaba acordarse de aquel aliento, era demasiado…

- No, no puede ser. Yo no quería – Florence lanzó el libro al piso estallando en gritos. – Yo no puedo… yo no puedo estar esperando un hijo del ser que mas odio. NOOOO!!!!!!

- ¿Qué ocurre Florence? – Narcissa entró debido al ruido.

- Todo tiene sentido ahora, por eso no podía estar con Snape. El jamás hubiera permitido eso, yo era perfecta para el plan. Me hicieron hacerlo sin darme cuenta para que no lo recordara… para que yo pudiera concebir… oh no – Florence sujetó su vientre con angustia.

- ¿De que hablas? – Narcissa no entendía.

- Debo irme…

- No puedes irte, estás débil. Lucius me mandó a cuidarte…

- ¿Cuidarme? Claro, mi condición. Quiere proteger a… - Florence no terminó la frase. Se paró y sintió un mareo terrible, dio unos pasos, viendo todo más claro.

- Florence quédate aquí…

- No, debo irme.

- ¿A dónde iras? – Narcissa le preguntaba.

- No lo se. No puedes detenerme, mucha gente ha resultado muerta en el pasado con solo pensar detenerme. 

- Creo que estás algo alterada ¿te sientes bien? – Narcissa la intentaba devolver a la cama.

- Si, estoy bien. – Florence tanteó entre sus ropas y consiguió su varita, tomó el libro y antes de que Narcissa la pudiera detener desapareció.

            Apareció en un camino perdido no muy lejos de la Mansión Malfoy, la sangre circulaba mas rapido y una presión se apoderaba de su cabeza, sus piernas temblaban y apenas podía caminar, estar asustada de verse por fin sola, no sabía a donde ir. Su familia la entregaría, Snape la odiaba, cualquier mago le tendría miedo… al fin decidió huir al mundo que un mortífago jamás habría escogido, se dirigió en un bus que pasó a la próxima ciudad muggle: Londres.

            En el bus estaba recelosa y varias personas la observaban curiosos, en primeras porque llevaba puesta una túnica negra y segundo porque su cara reflejaba algo de nerviosismo que tenía, si allí había un mago la podrían reconocer. Se bajó en una estación cercana al centro. No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero era casi improbable que la encontraran allí, era una desconocida para ese mundo, los muggles. ¿Quién lo diría? Antes de seguir camino se aseguró de bloquear la conexión mágica que había entre la marca tenebrosa y ella, haciéndola difícil de rastrear a menos que sufriera una emoción fuerte, los poderes de Lord Voldemort disminuían en aquel lugar carente de magia, era un buen refugio, era un buen lugar para desertar.

            Florence se vio libre en las calles de Londres y caminó sin rumbo por un par de horas sin saber a quien recurrir, observando las tiendas y sintiendose ajena a todo. Estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer, la magia no podría resolver todo. Estaba lejos de todo, estaba sola aunquye estaba rodeada por muchas personas. Un hombre intentó sujetarla para herirla en un callejón y Florence sin pensarlo lo lanzo contra la reja, era un ladrón muggle, dos cuadras después una tormenta empezó y no tenía donde refugiarse. Porr fin entró a un local con luces llamativas que decía "Cafe", allí entró y descubrió a varias personas bebiendo y comiendo, tenía algún parecido con la Taberna de Hogsmeade solo que sin magia y sin personajes pintorescos, todos eran muggles. Florence avanzó a la barra…

- ¿Qué desea? – Dijo el cantinero observándola con una mirada de reserva.

- Una cerveza de mantequilla – Florence dijo esto y se tapó la boca, era algo que los muggles no debían conocer. El cantinero tenía cara de creer que le tomaban el pelo. Un hombre que tomaba un café volteó curioso.

- Oiga, ¿se cree usted graciosa? – Dijo el cantinero.

- No… es que… olvídelo. – Florence busco en sus bolsillos y solo hbian sickles.

- Yo le brindo una copa de whisky, ¿lo conoce verdad? – El hombre que había volteado se había levantado a la barra, era un hombre alto fornido de ojos almendra, cabello rubio oscuro y facciones duras, con algo exótico.

- Disculpe, si se que es. Pero no puedo tomar whisky. – Dijo Florence mirandolo y comprobando el tono amable de aquel hombre.

- ¿Qué desea tomar?

- Nada. – Florence se sentía extrañada que de la nada un muggle se preocupara por brindarle algo de tomar

- Usted no se ve bien…

- Apuesto a que se ha escapado del manicomio o es de una de esas sectas satánicas. Dios nos libre!. – Dijo el cantinero, y algunos voltearon a ver a Florence. 

- Me refiero a que se ve cansada ¿Desea que llame a una ambulancia?

- ¿Amulencia?… ¿que? – Florence tampoco conocía bien a los muggles. – No lo creo…

- Dejeme ayudarla. Por favor… soy doctor, me encargo de cuidar de la salud de los ciudadanos. Por favor, déme dos cafes para llevar. – Dijo el hombre amablemente y Florence lo miró raro - ¿Vamos?

- No lo conozco, soy de muy lejos… pero no soy ingenua.

- Solo ofrecía mi ayuda, me parece que la necesitas. – Dijo el hombre sonriéndole.

- No se si confiar en usted…

- Empecemos… mi nombre es Joseph Xavier, mucho gusto. – Dijo el hombre estrechando su mano.

- Mi nombre es… Fiorencia Saveiro – Dijo Florence usando la combinación de los dos nombres ficticios de la historia que Tara había hecho. Florence sin explicarse porque, siguió a Joseph.

- Conozco rostros como el tuyo, jovencita. – Dijo Joseph llevándola por la calle. - ¿Estás en apuro o huyes de alguien?

- Las dos cosas… - Dijo Florence. – Usted sabe, no he tenido mucha suerte últimamente. ¿Hay algún hechizo… digo, proceso por el cual pueda saber si estoy embarazada?

- Oh… eso es más delicado, creo que tendremos que ir al Hospital General. Yo soy medico de allí.

- ¿Medico? Ah… usted es un curador.

- Medico que cura a la gente. – Dijo Joseph mirándola con astucia.

            Florence seguía con precaución a aquel hombre, pero no parecía mal intencionado ni estar relacionado con el mundo de la magia. Era un muggle total, al llegar al hospital, Florence vio a otros muggles enfermos y vio a Joseph llevándola a un consultorio, la llevó a una cama. Era extraño como de alguna manera, su instinto le hacía confiar en aquel muggle desconocido, pero de todas maneras no tenía más alternativa. Luego de que la examinara Joseph salió de la sala.

- Hoy no tenía guardia, pero el Doctor Watson me ha dicho que presentas buena salud, aunque tienes marcas en tu piel de haber sido herida. ¿Tomas Droga?

- ¿Droga? – Florence no tenia idea de que hablaba

- Sustancias psicotropicas alucinogenas o estimulantes…

- No, no se que sea eso… - Florence miró extraña

- Es algo muy de moda entre los jóvenes Florence, atiendo a muchos hippies y chicos con ideas fumadas. Estos años 70 han sido un martirio…

- No, no he tomado nada extraño. – Dijo Florence, esos muggles si eran raros de querer hacerse daño sin necesidad, casi como ella… solo que ella no había escogido.

- ¿De donde vienes?

- No quiero… no muy lejos.

- Bien, no quieres revelarlo. ¿Edad?

- 19 – Dijo Florence mirando la sala de aquel consultorio, Joseph tenía la foto de una retrato familiar, una pareja y dos chicos de ojos vivarachos.

- Primera vez que tuviste relaciones. – Preguntó el Joseph llenando la hoja y Florence se puso roja y extrañada 

- Eh… a los quince años. – Dijo Florence ronca.

- Muy apurada, ¿eh? Bien… ultima vez que tuviste relaciones y si has sentido alguna molestia.

- ¿Cómo? Digo…  no recuerdo bien la ultima vez que tuve relaciones.

- ¿Por qué?

- No estaba consciente.

- Seguro estabas en alguna de esas fiestas donde los jóvenes toman…

- Señor Curador…

- Dime Doctor, cuando salgamos de aquí me podrás decir Joseph.

- Doctor, no estaba en una fiesta, no había bebido.

- ¿Algún trastorno mental?

- Ninguno.

- Oh… Si fueras mayor  te diría que fuiste a Woodstock 69, pero supongo que a esa edad tenias 14… - Dijo Joseph – ¿Eres roquera?, nada mas esa tatuaje en tu brazo…

- ¿Roquera? No se que es eso. Solo que… ¿qué es woodstock?

- "Fiorencia" mi sospechas son ciertas. No sabes nada del mundo actual, no relacionas algunas cosas… eres una bruja ¿verdad? – Florence quedó congelada ante tal afirmación.

- ¿Cómo dijo? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Es obvio… esa varita de madera, cerveza de mantequilla, no sabes que es Rock, lo que no entiendo es el tatuaje de esa calavera con esa serpiente… ¿Por qué?

- No es un tatuaje, es una marca. – Dijo Florence sujetando su varita pero estaba relajada.

- Mi cuñada es bruja, por eso lo supe. No te asustes "Fiorencia"

- Usted parece conocer a los magos. Deberías alejarte de mi, no soy buena. – Dijo Florence 

- ¿Por qué las cicatrices en tus muñecas? ¿Por qué la cicatriz en el ombligo?

- Me intentaron asesinar, no me intenté suicidar. La del ombligo, fue una vez que casi me capturan… Alastor Moody casi me captura, es un auror.

- Fiorencia…

- No me llamo Fiorencia, mi nombre verdadero es Florence Harrington. – Dijo Florence.

- Aun así no te conozco. 

- No me debes ayudar, soy mala y… - Dijo Florence apuntándole con la varita.

- No me importa quien seas, ni tampoco me importa que hayas hecho ni de donde vengas… 

- ¿Por qué hace esto por mi? Acaba de conocerme…

- No lo se. Solo quiero ayudarte. – Dijo Joseph. - ¿Tienes a donde ir? ¿Tienes dinero?

- No. – Dijo Florence revisando que tenia un par de sickles que resultarian inútiles en el mundo muggle.

- Abandonaste el mundo de los brujos sin dinero y sin un rumbo fijo. ¿Qué te ocurrió? – Joseph la miraba a los ojos sin temor.

- Es una historia larga. 

- Quiero oírla cuando lleguemos a casa. – Dijo Joseph levantándose.

- ¿Casa? No iré con usted, ¿qué dirá su esposa? Además…

- No estoy casado, además no tienes otro lugar, a menos que prefieras la calle.

            Florence y Joseph llegaron hasta un edificio y era de noche la lluvia segui igual de fuerte, Joseph la hizo pasar a su departamento y cerró la puerta con seguro.

- Dime, ¿qué te ocurrió? – Dijo Joseph sujetando su botiquín medico.

- Se que te asustará, pero soy servidora del lado oscuro. Me han sucedido cosas y he hecho cosas horrorosas, ni te imaginas, he asesinado gente y a muggles también. Por eso llevo esa marca, es una forma de identificarme y de comunicarme con mi jefe, Lord Voldemort.

- No eres una bruja común. – Dijo Joseph asombrándose – Pero en tu mirada, veo algo enigmático… estás triste, pides ayuda.

- Es posible, he sufrido y he hecho sufrir, hasta tal punto que mis gritos se confunden con los de mis victimas pero… - Florence se acordó de la profecia de Catterpole y cómo se había cumplido.

- Por alguna razón estás indefensa ahora… ¿has cambiado? O…

- No, estoy segura que estoy embarazada y quiero huir de todo eso. No tengo pruebas aun, pero se que lo estoy…

- ¿Una corazonada de madre? – Preguntó Joseph. – Todos los días veo mujeres trayendo al mundo a sus hijos.

- No, sabía que lo estaba porque me hicieron estarlo… No quiero que el padre del niño conozca a su hijo, eso es todo.

- Tus ojos guardan ilusión, podría pensar que aun estás enamorada… - Joseph dio en el clavo y Florence se quedó callada.

- Si, lo estoy. Y debo esconder ese sentimiento por mi bien. – Florence bajó la mirada y su voz.

- ¿Piensas que si huyes del padre del bebé podrás olvidar que lo amas?

- No, estoy enamorado de mí ex esposo. Estoy embarazada de mi jefe, al que servía. Me usó para que tuviera un heredero suyo. No me sorprendería si usted me denunciara al ministerio de magia…

- No lo haré. Aunque no lo creas, me parece que en el fondo eres una persona realmente buena. Lo veo en tu mirada… - Dijo Joseph poniéndose sus lentes.

- Curioso, muchos antes de ti vieron en mi mirada muerte y oscuridad. – Dijo Florence en tono triste – Tú te dedicas a traer vidas al mundo y yo me dedicaba a quitarla.

- Es irónico… Joseph Xavier albergando en su casa a una bruja. – Joseph sonrió dándole confianza a Florence

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si. – Joseph asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Eres tan viejo así? Siempre hablas de los jóvenes como algo distante.

- No, es que soy diferente a los demás jóvenes, no me gusta mucho beber ni la juerga, no me da tiempo sino dedicarme a mi profesión de doctor, ayudar a la gente me llena. Tengo 25 años…

- No eres viejo, y supongo que estuviste en ese tal woodstock 69 – Dijo Florence sonriéndole.

- Si, si estuve. Fui con mi hermano, tenía tu edad. América no me hizo mucho bien. Aquella época… Primera vez que veo una sonrisa tuya. Debes estar cansada, puedes dormir en mi habitación. – Dijo Joseph sonriéndole.

- No he dormido, pero no tengo sueño. – Dijo Florence. – Tengo muchas cosas que pensar…

- Veremos como funciona esto… -Joseph se acercó a ella – No puedo evitar querer protegerte, es algo que nace de mi. Si necesitas algo más no dudes en pedírmelo, incluso si quieres que le de mi nombre a tu hijo…

- ¿Aceptarías ser el padre de mi hijo?

- Claro. – Joseph le sonrió y le besó en la frente. 

            Aquel hombre llamado Joseph, era como una respuesta a sus oraciones, era como un ángel enviado del cielo. Era un hombre dedicado y entregado. Sin importarle quien fuese, la había aceptado bajo su techo, la había ayudado y la había rescatado de la oscuridad. Lo mejor era que sabía quien era y aun así seguía estando de su lado, o Joseph la quería mucho o de plano estaba loco ¿Quién aceptaría a un forastero que se hace llamar asesino? Luego de unas semanas, se confirmó el embarazado de Florence y con ello aumentó la angustia de la chica, no iba a perder a ese niño iba a atenerlo asumiendo la responsabilidad, pero también tenia miedo, sabía que si ese bebé nacía sería como el de la historia antigua de Egipto, un heredero extraordinario y poderoso, debía hacer lo posible de proteger al bebé de que cayera en manos de Voldemort, para asegurarse de ello, lanzó un hechizo protector en el apartamento de Joseph que ahora era su nuevo hogar.

            Pese a que su situación había mejorado notablemente, aquel lugar no podía quitarle toda la tristeza, había algo que deseaba y no tenía: Severus Snape. Formaba parte de sus pensamientos diarios y se preguntaba como estaba y donde estaría, quizás extrañándola u odiándola. Se descubrió una noche acostada al lado de Joseph, en brazos de su salvador, pensando en el hombre que amaba, Severus Snape y esperando un hijo del hombre que mas odiaba en el mundo, Tom Riddle o Lord Voldemort. Con cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta que por muy lindo que pareciese todo, algún día tenía que regresar al lado oscuro, no porque quisiese sino porque no iba a huir toda su vida, y no iba a dejar de ver a Severus Snape toda una eternidad, así el solo la viera para ignorarla o quizás para odiarla, necesitaba mirarlo, sentir su aroma y como fuera volver a sentir el contacto con su piel. Si bien mantendría alejado al niño de todo esto, iba a volver a dar la cara, mientras ocultaría al bebé por su propia seguridad y bien del mundo.

            Joseph tenía un hermano igual a el, con la diferencia de sus cabellos rojizos, pero la misma mirada. Una tarde recibió su visita de su hermano, se llamaba Charles y tenía dos hijos, Mark y Sheila. Regina su esposa bruja, se había quedado en casa, no le gustaba mucho visitar a su cuñado Charles. Al igual que Joseph tenia buen corazón, prometió guardar el secreto de donde estaba Florence y pasó una tarde amena contando anécdotas. Sus dos hijos eran pequeños, Sheila tenía apenas tenía 1 año y Mark había recién cumplido 4 años. Solo uno de ellos había resultado tener magia, como era el caso de Sheila, mientras que Mark era muggle como su padre. En menos de un mes, Florence contrajo matrimonio con Joseph, todo fuera por ocultar bajo otro nombre al heredero de Slytherin.

- Florence, se lo que piensas. No me abandones nunca. – Dijo Joseph una mañana en el desayuno.

- Pero…

- No lo hagas, ¿no ves lo felices que somos?. Tu y yo, ese niño será una bendición. – Dijo Joseph.

- Lo dudo mucho Joseph, el niño va a ser mago y será diferente a los demás. No me gustaría abandonarte, pero debo arreglar algunos asuntos. Pero jamás dejaré al niño sin ti, jamás me llevaré al pequeño de tu lado.

- ¿Quieres irte de mi lado?

- No, pero…

- ¿Es por el? – Dijo Joseph refiriéndose a Snape.

- Si, su nombre es Severus Snape. Fui obligada a arrancarle el corazón, lo heri al recharzarlo. 

- Como he habría gustado que me amaras como la amas a él, no lo conozco pero lo envidio. Tiene suerte de…

- No, no creo que haya tenido suerte. – Dijo Florence.

- ¿Cómo llamarás al niño?

- No lo se…

- Donald es un lindo nombre. – Dijo Joseph sonriéndole.

- No, Donald es el nombre de mi padre. No quisiera que fuera como él… Le pondré Sócrates. Hubo una vez un Sócrates que nació de un vampiro y resulto serlo también, pero era realmente bueno de corazón.

- ¿Y si es una niña? – Joseph la abrazó y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos quedando dormida. El resto del embarazo fue normal, bueno, habían cosas que eran extrañas como amanecer con nauseas y ver como aumentaba de peso, jamás había estado tan gordita como ahora, usualmente Joseph se burlaba cuando la conseguía comiendo alitas de pollo de manera poco glamorosa. El bebé que crecía era fuerte, pateaba duro, pero no resultaba ninguna molestia adicional, cada cinco minutos Florence debía ir al baño. Le daba tristeza usualmente pensar que debió haber estado con Snape en casa, alimentando a su hijo perdido. Se imaginaba alegremente como hubiera sido todo si ese niño hubiera nacido, se imaginaba a un bebé narizón como el padre, o peor aun pálido como el abuelo paterno y con nariz perfilada como su otro abuelo. Con los ojos de ella, y quizás con cabello ondulado, se imaginaba muchas cosas, muchas ilusiones. Pero usualmente esas sesiones de divagar en las ideas terminaban en lágrimas cuando Florence se daba cuenta de todo lo sucedido, aborrecía a Lord Voldemort, sentía que debía hacerle daño de alguna manera, por lo contrario al niño que esperaba. No guardaba rencor con el niño que estaba en su vientre, de todas maneras no era culpa de la inocente criatura, pero temía si no era realmente humano, temía lo que pudiese ocurrir en un futuro…

            Ya la Navidad se acercaba y justo 5 días antes de la Nochebuena, Florence sintió un dolor. El bebé iba a nacer, Joseph la iba a llevar al Hospital. El tiempo pasaba lento, pero pudo llegar al Hospital, otras dos chicas estaban en trabajos de parto, una de origen afroamericano y otra que era pelirroja, Joseph se puso su bata de doctor y junto a la enfermera se preparó a recibir el bebé, luego varias horas y de tantos dolores, Joseph ayudó a salir a un bebe, pero no era un bebé, era una bebecita, había resultado ser una niña. La niña lloraba y Florence también, no podía creer que al fin había nacido, Joseph la puso a su lado y pudo observar  a su hijita.

- Felicidades Doctor Xavier, Señora Xavier… es una hija hermosa. – Dijo la enfermera.

- Gracias.

- Doctor no se parece a usted casi. Le madre se ha llevado todo el parecido.

- No importa Dorothy, es mi hija también. – Dijo Joseph feliz sonriendo.

            Florence miró a la niña y se percató de que todo fuese correcto, no había nada anormal, y la niña miraba a todos en la sala, había heredado los ojos negros de su abuela Janice, la nariz perfilada de su abuelo Donald y el cabello negro de su madre, pero en su mirada había algo hermoso y a la vez enigmatico que hacía pensar en aquel huérfano llamado Tom Riddle, pero era poco notorio. De hecho guardaba similitud con esa niña que había nacido en Agosto hace 20 atrás en la mansión Harrington. Luego de la felicidad de recibir a su primera hija, la inseguridad la invadió. Había pasado 9 meses sin saber nada del lado Oscuro, ¿Había sabido Voldemort que su hija había nacido? El Hospital no tenía ningún hechizo para protegerse.

- ¿Cómo la llamaran? – Preguntó la enfermera.

- Florence… ¿cómo la vas a llamar?

- Pensé que sería un niño, pero en este caso creo que… Ariadne Marie.

- Así que será Ariadne Marie Xavier – Dijo Joseph sonriéndole a Florence.

Fin del Capitulo

Taaaaa, ta, tata!!!!! Bueno, he ahí una muestra de lo que viene… si les pareció extraño dejen un review, algún reclamo, déjenme un review, les gusto, dejenme un review, quieren patearme dejenme un review igual! 

**DJGryffindor****:** Perdonada! ^^ Yo entiendo a estas paginas extrañas, uh! Bueno, lo de triste es que soy adicta al drama, a la tragedia y a los arranques de pasión y felicidad en las historias. Pero OJO, prometo cosas buenas o paréntesis buenos, prometo que… ah, ya parezco politica con tantas promesas chimbas. Sigue leyendo!

**Malu Snape Rickman**: ¿El final? Quien habla del final? EL final llegara cuando tenga que llegar, ya veremos si lo hago como pienso o de otra forma, el ultimo capitulo ya está escrito creeme! Snape y Florence de nuevo juntos??? Ah… deberás esperar y ver. Lo que mas extraño es esas escenas fogosas. ^^U

**BlazeVein****:** Pobres, tienes razón… es verdad que hay mejores cosas que la muerte, vivir miserablemente es una de ellas. Te juro que yo tmb quiero matar a Voldemort, si lo hiciese dejaría de ser tan creible. Florence en San Mungo? Y con cancer? Jo, no lo habia pensado, pero seria muy triste… Voldemort siempre quiso a Florence a su lado porque ella era la unica que tenía la suficiente fortaleza para robar el pergamino, y ser la madre de su heredero, Voldie es astuto pero nuestra niña no se queda atrás… Dark? Vaya! Que halago!!! ^^

**Satsuki****:** Si, tus reviews son por Messenger y me encanta que te fijas en los mínimos detalles. Estaba hablando con una chica sobre x-19 y me dijo que la conocía, que vergüenza, no se casi de anime, de broma vi Sailor Moon una temporada… que pena conmigo! ¿Los anime tienen historias como las mías? Vaya!!! *_* Nunca lo hubiera pensado!


	26. Draco Dormiens

Hola, he vuelto luego de mi semana infernal de examenes… si aun estoy viva! ^^ Chester inspírame para un nuevo capitulo, Chester inspírame con tu voz *Alexandra se concentra oyendo Linkin Park* Ahora voy por el capitulo 27, para quienes me pidieron que siguiera con los revolcones. Sin preámbulos, aquí va…

**Capitulo 26 – Draco Dormiens**

Los primeros días eran un tanto diferentes, nunca se había sentido tan agotada en toda su vida como ahora, debía alimentar a la niña cada 15 minutos, cambiar pañales, podía perder la paciencia. Bañarla, sacarle gases, volverla a alimentar… la Gran Hechicera de la Oscuridad haciendo aquello, si fuera tan mala como ellos decían no se habría prestado para aquello, si realmente hubiera sido "buena" y hubiera querido evitar una tragedia, habría matado a esa niña antes de nacer. Había permanecido pasiva, su instinto le decía que no debía hacer pagar a esa inocente, era imposible pensar mal de aquella criaturita tan chiquitica. 

- Se parece mucho a ti… - Decía Joseph sonriéndole.

- Ojala no le toque vivir lo que me tocó a mi. – Dijo Florence – Quiero que no sepa nada del mundo mágico. No quiero que nadie sepa nunca quien es su padre, nadie debe saberlo realmente…

- Es mi hija, tienes mi palabra. – Dijo Joseph. – ¿La nena ha manifestado algún poder mágico?

- Si, pero nada extraordinario aun de que preocuparse, será una bruja pero no quiero que aprenda magia. Es irónico como la heredera de Lord Voldemort se hace pasar por la hija de un muggle. – Dijo Florence.

            Pasaron varios meses y nuestra atención se enfoca ahora muy lejos de allí, un hombre entraba al despacho circular de Albus Dumbledore.

- No debería andar aquí. – Era la voz fría de Severus Snape.

- Severus, pese a que pienses lo contrario estoy feliz de verte aquí. Mi muchacho…

- Usted me ha solicitado. – Dijo Snape sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Tú así lo has aceptado. ¿Por qué estás arrepentido?

- Creo que he visto demasiado, he estado expuesto a todo eso y…

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con tu compañera Florence? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Ha pasado casi un año y no he sabido nada de ella, supongo que en su camino de perdición ha caído… y no es mi compañera, debo aclarar. – Dijo Snape duramente.

- Entiendo. Has decidido venir a buscar respuestas, yo tampoco las tengo. ¿Cómo puedes ser leal a mí si aun la amas…? - Dijo Dumbledore sabiamente.

- No la amo, la aborrezco. – Dijo Snape mirando al anciano.

- No estaría tan seguro Severus, hijo… el hecho de que estés aquí significa mucho.

- El hecho de que esté aquí significa que no volveré a formar parte de ello. Ella si bien me hizo daño, me hizo abrir los ojos. – Dijo Snape con un rostro lleno de odio.

- Siempre fuiste un chico bueno Severus…

- No soy un chico bueno. – Dijo Snape malhumorado – Solo trato de enderezar algunas cosas del pasado…

- Eso ya lo veremos, pero tengo mi plena confianza en ti. Asumiré el riesgo personal de cubrirte y responder por ti en caso que te capturen. Deberías ir a Azkaban si la Justicia cayese sobre ti, pero te perdono la vida, hijo, no hace falta que 100 dementores te atormenten, cuando ya has sido atormentado por su recuerdo, lo veo en tus ojos. Has sufrido suficiente…

- Me gustaría que no hablase de ella en mi presencia. Ella no significa nada para mí. – Dijo Severus Snape tratando de convencer al director.

- Ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero de cada cosa que vives debes aprender una lección. Comprueba bien si lo que crees es la verdad. Puedes engañarte a ti mismo, o cegarte en tu orgullo. Dudo que un noble Slytherin como tu, quiera oír consejos de un chiflado Gryffindor como yo. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- No Señor, no creo que el chiflado sea usted. – Dijo Snape con mucho respeto

- Como me gustaría invitarte una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla en Honeydukes.

- Profesor Dumbledore! – Dijo Snape.

- Lo se, lo se. Tus viejos amigos pueden reconocerte. – Dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Minerva Mc Gonagall entraba con un traje especial y una sonrisa.

- Albus, de lo que te has perdido, ¿porque se ha retirado tan temprano?… - Minerva quedó congelada al ver a Snape – Severus Snape, usted…

- Buenas noches Minerva, veo que la ha pasado bien. Saluda a nuestro muchacho crecido.

- Profesora Mc Gonagall, verla de nuevo… - Dijo Snape mirándola incrédulo.

- Jovencito no ha cambiado esos hábitos. Luce usted igual que siempre, uno de mis alumnos más brillantes debo admitir, mal influenciado por su entorno, lamentablemente.

- Debemos confiar en él. – Dijo Dumbledore – Veo que ha disfrutado bastante, Minerva.

- Claro que si. La boda del joven Potter fue muy amena, el joven Black estuvo haciéndonos reír. Pettigrew estaba muy callado, y Remus Lupin llevaba a su nueva novia, Gabrielle, la chica esa que estudiaba dos años menos que ellos.

- Esos chicos, si que son que alegría. No creo que hayan existido chicos más revoltosos que esos. – Snape mostró una mueca de disgusto y tosió ofendido. - Así que ¿Lupin se ha olvidado de Jordan? – Dijo Dumbledore.

- No puedo creer lo chismosos que resultan ustedes los profesores. – Dijo Snape mirando extrañado a la pareja de profesores.

- Oh vamos Severus! – Dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole – Solo veremos quien tiene un hijo primero, si James y Lily, o si por lo contrario Frank y Alice se adelantan! 

            Snape se retiró de allí. No le había causado gracia conocer la vida de sus ex compañeros de año, Potter y Evans, como que habían sido felices, mientras el y Florence habían vivido mas horrores en tan poco tiempo, culpaba a las artes oscuras, las cuales había llegado a odiar, pero por alguna razón sobrenatural se había convertido en una especie de adicción, sabía que estaba mal pero lo seguía haciendo, al igual que secretamente amar a Florence, se odiaba por ello, pero sabía que no podía cambiar aquello. Se había amargado la vida, mostrándole a ella que no le importaba, pero en el fondo moría por volver a tenerla o verla. Veamos quien tenia un hijo primero, perfecto, el por derecho debía tener un mocoso ya, por culpa de la locura de Florence lo había perdido. Era triste ver las felices vidas de los demás y ver que su propia vida era maldita sin poder cambiarlo, iba a tratar de enderezar las cosas. Al principio acudir con Dumbledore parecía un suicidio o una locura pero fue tomando sentido apenas pasaba el tiempo. 

Aun le parecía increíble que Florence hubiese hecho eso de matar al niño y tratar se acabar con su propia vida, de hecho no tenia sentido, alguien le había hecho algo, quizás Lord Voldemort había hecho algo para hacerle cambiar de parecer, eso era lo que pensaba Severus Snape en la soledad de su casa, sin poder llamarla hogar debido a la ausencia de algo confortable. Nunca sospechaba el castigo al que estaba atada Florence de alejarse de él solo para mostrarse fiel a Lord Voldemort y evitar que en el cólera Voldemort lo asesinara. ¿Quién podría decírselo? Aquellos resentimientos contra ella lo habían llevado a cambiarse secretamente de bando, y a servir de espía para Albus Dumbledore, el mayor enemigo de Lord Voldemort, lo hacía como venganza, lo hacía como desahogo, lo hacía porque aun estaba en libertad de hacerlo antes de ceder a la esclavitud de la locura. Así estaba Severus Snape.

- Ariadne come por favor. – Decía Florence en la cocina tratando de alimentar a su bebe. La niña había crecido y apenas podía sentarse y comer cereal. Pero era desordenada y le encantaba lanzar la comida a todas partes, causando un verdadero desastre. Era una mañana normal, al igual que hace tiempo la marca tenebrosa de Florence ardía y ella sabía como lidiar con ello. La bebe balbuceaba y sonreía mientras su mamá limpiaba el desastre.

- Eres un horror Ariadne, mira lo que has hecho. A Papá no le va a gustar! – Dijo Florence señalándole con un dedo, pero luego la beso en la frente. – Ven, es hora del baño.      

            En la tina la pequeña Ariadne gritaba y balbuceaba, lanzando agua a todas partes, mientras Florence trataba de enjabonarle detrás de las orejas.

- Quédate quieta Ariadne, no puedo bañarte. Ahora entiendo a mi madre. Ser madre no es nada fácil realmente!. – La bebe le respondió lanzándole un chorro de agua en toda la cara. Mientras vestía a la bebé sonó el teléfono, ese aparato muggle para recibir llamadas al cual Florence se había acostumbrado.

- Alo, diga – Dijo Florence y la voz de una mujer mayor sonó.

- Señora Xavier, necesitamos que venga rápidamente. Soy la Señora del la tienda del frente. Es sobre su esposo.

- Joseph está en el hospital, salió hace un rato. – Dijo Florence mientras Ariadne estaba en la cuna durmiéndose. 

- No Señora Florence, asómese por la ventana. – La señora colgó el teléfono. Florence quedó extrañada, al pasar por la habitación de su hija descubrió a la niña durmiendo su siesta, la tapó con una manta y  se acercó a la ventana, estaba en el piso 4 y observó algo que llamó su atención. Un montón de gente estaba alrededor de un hombre que estaba en el suelo inmóvil, Florence miro al cielo, estaba nublado pese a eso se veía la marca tenebrosa débilmente proyectada. Florence dio un grito ahogado y alguien tocó la puerta, abrió uno de los gabinetes y sacó su varita, era el momento de volver a usar magia. Abrió la puerta y era su vecina Pauline.

- Florence, tu marido está muerto allá abajo. – Pauline estaba hecha en lágrimas - Parece que vieron a un hombre apuntándole con algo, era un palo y Joseph cayó al suelo.

- Pauline ¿Cómo era el hombre? – Dijo Florence sacando la varita.

- Era extraño, de esos que cargan sacos y capas largas, era rubio y…

- Malfoy. – Florence se sobresaltó – Pauline, quédate aquí cuidando a Ariadne no le abras la puerta a nadie! ¿Entiendes? a nadie. Regreso inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Pauline se quedó sin respuesta luego que Florence cerrara la puerta. Florence bajó las escaleras del edificio y llegó hasta el primer piso. Todos en la calle estaban conmocionados.

- Simplemente está muerto, el hombre no lo tocó. – Dijo uno de los ancianos que había sido testigo.

- Joseph – Florence se acercó a él y lo tocó, aun estaba tibio y los signos mostraban haber sido asesinado con la maldición imperdonable. – No puede ser… 

            Pero en ese instante, se levantó temblando. Ellos estaban cerca, pero no la venían a buscar solo a ella, sino también a Ariadne, aquello era una advertencia. Florence dejó a la multitud y subió al apartamento y casi tumba la puerta y encontró a Pauline nerviosa.

- Florence parece que el teléfono no sirve. – Dijo la mujer nerviosa.

- Pauline, ve a tu apartamento y no salgas de allí. – Dijo Florence sacando su varita y corriendo hacia la habitación de la bebe, allí estaba Ariadne durmiendo. Sacó una pequeña maleta y empacó lo primero que vio, algunos biberones y ropa de la niña. Se puso una túnica negra y levantó a la bebé y la cubrió con una manta negra. La ajusto a su cuerpo con uno de esos accesorios muggle para llevar bebes cargados y se tapo con una de sus capas negras. A simple vista no pareciera que llevara algo mas que un bebe, llevaba su maleta pequeña, iba a salir pero la puerta fue tumbada, Lucius Malfoy estaba frente a ella.

- Oh, allí estas Florence. Al fin te encuentro, el Señor Oscuro quiere verte y ver a su hijo, mejor dicho, a su hija. Esa muggle Dorothy resultó muy útil, algo habladora pero nos contó detalles. ¿Qué hace la gran Florence Harrington viviendo entre los muggles? – Dijo Lucius en tono de burla. Pero Florence corrió dentro de la habitación y salió por la ventana, sintió que algo había estallado en la sala, seguro que Lucius había fallado en darle con un hechizo. Florence caminaba por los bordes de la ventana, a más de 4 pisos de altura rogando por no sufrir de vértigo y caer, hasta que llegó a la escalera de incendios y empezó a bajar rápidamente.

- Si me haces daño, la niña también se lastimará. Lord Voldemort se enfadará! – Dijo Florence dándose cuenta que Lucius Malfoy la seguía y le apuntaba.

- Si la lastimo quizás salga su poder interior y nos acabará a ambos, ¿no te da miedo tener algo superior a ti en tus brazos? – Dijo Lucius siguiéndole con rapidez – La niña crecerá e irá con su jefe natural, la oscuridad y no solo eso… será tan poderosa que eliminará a quien intente detenerla… un perfecto plan B si los demás fallan.

- No será así, porque jamás caerá en manos de Lord Voldemort. – Florence se lanzó al piso y cayó agachada en una posición felina, Ariadne estaba llorando asustada. Florence regresó a la fachada del edificio y tomó las llaves del carro de Joseph y entró en el carro. Lo encendió y lo echó a andar, ante la mirada extrañada de los vecinos y Lucius Malfoy iba a seguirla con varita en mano, pero Florence fue más rápida y huyó antes sin ningún rasguño.

- Claro que jamás iras con ellos. – Dijo Florence aun con la bebé en su pecho mientras conducía sin rumbo. Estaba atormentada, pero pensaba claramente que ya Joseph no estaba, no tenía a donde acudir, había despertado de su sueño para encontrarse en una pesadilla. Fue cuando pensó en Charles, luego de comprobar que nadie la seguía fue directo a casa de Charles el hermano de Joseph. Llegó a la casa, estaba en un camino en las afuera de Londres, allí se estacionó a un lado y comprobó que Ariadne estuviera bien, la bebe se había quedado dormida de nuevo. Al tocar la puerta le abrió Regina, la esposa de Charles, quien pegó un grito de espanto y huyó luego de cerrar la puerta, Florence abrió la puerta con un hechizo y encontró a Regina en la cocina.

- Fuera de aquí asesina! – Decía la mujer gritando mientras que Charlie llegaba extrañado del ruido.

- Regina, ¿Por qué los gritos? Has asustado a Sheila.

- Charlie, necesito tu ayuda. – Dijo Florence. 

- Florence, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Estas vestida con túnicas y…

- Han asesinado a Joseph, y… - Florence estaba recapitulando todo lo sucedido. – Debo volver con ellos antes de suceda algo peor.

- Debí haberte entregado al ministerio. – Dijo Regina – Llevate tus malos augurios contigo.

- No, Regina. Hice una promesa la voy a cumplir. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Joseph – Charlie miró con tristeza el retrato de su hermano – Me dije que cuidaría de ti Florence.

- ¿Cuidar de una asesina? ¿Qué no ves que ella ha resultado una maldición para tu familia? Joseph estaba loco al aceptar vivir con tal semejante mujer, no quiero que pongas en riesgo a mis hijos Charles. – Dijo Regina en un rincón rabiosa.

- No necesito que me cuides a mí, necesito que cuides a Ariadne. Ella estará a salvo aquí, será imposible que la hallen.

- ¿Ese bebé? Seguro esa niña resultará igual que su madre. – Dijo Regina con odio y mido mezclado.

- Regina calla, si ella fuera tan mala te habría asesinado ya. – Dijo Charlie entre los gritos de Regina.

- No va a asesinarnos aun, porque necesita de nuestra ayuda. – Dijo Regina.

- Escúchenme, quiero que la niña se quede aquí, para que no sea como yo. Es muy tarde para que yo me salga de esto, quiero que Ariadne viva una vida muggle… La quiero demasiado para permitir que le hagan daño a ella también. – Florence sujetaba a Ariadne en sus brazos y Charlie asentía con la cabeza.

- Nosotros cuidaremos a Ariadne mientras no puedas. Lo haremos, cuenta conmigo. Después de todo es la hija de Joseph… - Dijo Charlie agarrando a Ariadne en sus brazos y tomando la maleta. 

- Gracias Charles, no se como agradecértelo. Vendré tan seguido como pueda, este reinado del terror debe acabar algún día… - Dicho eso Florence se puso la capa encima y desapareció de la casa. 

- ¿Ahora que? ¿Acaso es una mortífaga arrepentida? Es de mala sangre, volverá a su antigua vida y te dejará a esa niña, cuando se termine de volver loca te asesinará… es natural de ella. Los seguidores de Tu-ya-saben-quien son astutos y te engañan, porque sus palabras no valen nada y no tienen honor… - Dijo Regina mientras Mark entraba a la cocina.

- Es nuestra primita Ariadne, ¿se quedará? – Dijo el niño feliz al ver a la pequeña Ariadne.

- Si Mark. Regina, escúchame bien. Florence no es como las demás, estoy seguro…

- Eres un ingenuo Charles Xavier, no fui a Hogwarts, pero se muy bien como diferenciar las malas intenciones y a los Hechiceros Oscuros. – Dijo Regina. – Esa niña y esa mujer serán nuestra perdición.

*** En el Castillo de Lucimber, lejos de allí un hombre estaba furioso ***

- Llevaban meses tras su pista, sus emociones fuertes nos daban la información de donde estaba y la has perdido Malfoy! – Dijo Lord Voldemort muy enojado.

- Lo siento mi señor, fue más rápida. Se nos escapó.

- No me interesa tus motivos, ahora sabrás el dolor… - Dijo Lord Voldemort tomando su varita.

- No lo tortures, aquí estoy Riddle – Dijo Florence entrando a la sala – Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti…

- Florence, al fin te veo. – Dijo Voldemort olvidando su enojo y adoptando una voz astuta y una sonrisa perversa. – Te fuiste sin dejarnos una nota o pista, cuanto te extrañamos.

- Lo dudo mucho Riddle. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole confiada - ¿Para que me necesitas?

- Sabes muy bien lo que quiero, supe que nació la niña. Quiero que me devuelvas a mi heredera. No quiero tener más problemas contigo.

- No, tengo mejores planes para la pequeña… No intentes acabar conmigo, soy la única que sabe donde está. Sin mi, perderás todo contacto con ella… - Dijo Florence avanzando.

- Muy astuto de tu parte, ¿qué deseas para que me des a la niña?

- Nada, es mi hija ahora. No vas a tenerla nunca, evitaré que caiga en tus sucias manos…

- Devuélveme mi arma – Dijo Lord Voldemort furioso y gritándole con su voz aguda y siseante.

- No lo haré! – Dijo Florence gritándole también, no puedo recordar a otra persona que se atreviese a gritarle de esa manera al Señor Oscuro. – Jamás la tendrás y tus trucos para persuadirme ya no funcionan, tus ataques a mi mente me han hecho más fuerte. ¿Acaso no fue más difícil dar con mi paradero? Te prometo que mientras este aquí con ustedes no tendré emociones fuerte, no podrás perturbar mi mente… Por el bien de tu arma, no debes tocarme otra vez. – Dijo Florence poniendo los puntos claramente.

- Ella tiene razón – Dijo Dolohov que estaba detrás.

- Cállate Dolohov – Y Voldemort pagó su enojo con el mortífago con la maldición Cruciatus un buen rato, mientras Florence miraba sin mostrar compasión.

- No creas que no soy tan útil. ¿Desea que le sirva en algo mi Señor de la Oscuridad?

- Pagarás por tus palabras. – Dijo Voldemort.

- Aun no, creeme Tommy, aun no. – Dijo Florence retirándose, mientras Bellatrix entraba a la sala, al verla quedó enloquecida…

- ¿Cuándo será que Harrington desaparezca de una buena vez? Cada vez que me confirman los rumores de su muerte, la vuelvo a ver sonriente frente a mí. – Dijo Bellatrix.

- Calma Bella, ella no se irá tan pronto. Primero debe darme lo que es mío. – Dijo Lord Voldemort.

Florence regreso a su pequeña guarida, un pequeño anexo en aquel Castillo. Estaba igual que el día que lo había dejado, podía sentir el frío y la ausencia. Entró a la habitación donde había dormido antes de desaparecer. Una voz que arrastraba las palabras la alcanzó.

- Algo escurridiza, ¿Por qué luchas una batalla perdida? – Lucius Malfoy apareció frente a ella.

- Para mi, ninguna batalla es perdida. – Dijo Florence, nadie sospecharía que horas antes Lucius había ido a perseguirla.

- El Señor Oscuro es más poderoso que todos nostros, lo sabes bien…

- Si tu quieres creer eso se hará verdad. Malfoy. – Florence estaba fría e indiferente, su cara no había cambiado para nada, sus ojos eran hermosos pero a la vez un símbolo de peligro, con esa tonalidad gris intimidante y verde apasionante, su cara pálida, su nariz perfilada y sus labios expresivos, su cabello seguía siendo igual de azabache y caía desordenadamente por su cara, hasta que con un movimiento de su mano el cabello cayó atrás y se ordenó lisamente sobre su espalda, no pudiendo evitar que se enroscara en las puntas, era algo característico.

- Hay muchas cosas que ignoras. – Dijo Lucius acercándosele.

- Tú también, cometiste el gran error de asesinar a mi ángel guardián. – Dijo Florence poniendo su varita en la frente de Malfoy. – La pagarás, pero no con la muerte. A diferencia de tu amo, pienso que hay peores cosas que la muerte.

- ¿Qué harás? – Dijo Lucius – Nada de esto habría pasado si te hubieras quedado donde te dije…

- No puedes pedirme que siga tus ordenes. No lo haré. – Dijo Florence haciendolo retroceder. – Menos de un cobarde que se esconde en las faldas de Lord Voldemort, eres traicionero y a la menor oportunidad lo negarás, o simplemente te ocultarás por comodidad.

- Debo velar por mis intereses particulares. – Dijo Malfoy sujetandola del brazo y mirandola. – Y mis deseos especiales.

- Alejate de mi y cuida tus espaldas. – Dijo Florence comenzando a temblar – No quiero ensuciar mi varita contigo. – Malfoy retrocedio y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo.

- ¿Quieres apostar? Porque mientras me das órdenes, estás empezando a dudar de muchas cosas. Snape me lo conto todo y se cada uno de tus trucos.

- ¿Snape? – Florence dio un giro violento y desarmó a Malfoy – No lo nombres en mi presencia. – Malfoy cayó en un rincón, pero seguía sonriendo.

- La niña que vi correr por King Cross a quien deseé poseer aun ama a ese chico de cabello grasoso, lo peor es que le desespera admitirlo y que la descubran. – Dijo Malfoy en una asquerosa sonrisa.

- No se de que hablas…

- Mientras tu lo defiendes, el está en otro lugar. Se ha olvidado de ti, ha buscado placeres carnales que no merecen ser comparados contigo, ha borrado en su memoria que exististe.

- No se porque me lo dices, realmente no me importa. – Dijo Florence. – Los mortífagos no podemos sentir amor, solo atracción y eso ha cesado para mi.

- ¿Atracción? Entonces no habría nada de malo manifestarte mi atracción. – Dijo Lucius levantándose.

- No busques aturdirme, no lo lograrás. – Florence dio media vuelta para irse a la sala. Pero Malfoy la sujetó con mucha mas fuerza y le susurró al oido.

- Me has tenido esperando por tocarte 10 años, y cada dia que pasa te deseo más. Quisiera herirte, hacerte daño y torturarte. Siente como tu cuerpo empieza a temblar al sentirme tan cerca, también me deseas.

- Eres una aberración. – Florence trató de sacárselo de encima, pero no podía, su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo bien. De hecho empezó a asustarse cuando sintió que estaba en una encrucijada, se sentía en una contradicción.

- Mira como no te decides, no puedes rechazarme porque también me deseas… - Dijo Malfoy arrastrándola hasta la pared y acorralándola.

- Te deseo ver lejos de aquí. – Florence lo trató de empujar pero era en vano. ¿Qué clase de nueva manipulación sería aquella? Florence sabía que algo no andaba bien, Malfoy la estaba manipulando mágicamente, aprovechando de intentar volverla vulnerable con la sola mención de Snape.

- Hay cosas peores que la muerte y si llegaras a comprenderlo, estar con una persona que te detesta es mucho peor…

- Es excitante, luchar contra eso. – Dijo Malfoy y cayó sobre ella besándola, ella no lo podía evitar, quería sacudírselo de encima, no podía. ¿Que le ocurría a ella? 

- Te odio Malfoy. – Dijo Florence desesperada por la mala jugada que le estaban dando.

- Pero estás empezando a sentir que esa aberración y repugnancia que sientes por mi, se transforma en algo prohibido que te da curiosidad probar. No tienes nada que perder, por eso has caído en mi trampa, en mi hechizo… - Dijo Malfoy.

- ¿Hechizo?

- Brillante, ¿no? Ahora vas a tener que ver todo lo que te quiero enseñar. – Dijo Lucius haciendo algo que pocas veces hacía, besarla en la boca y lo más desesperante para la chica era ver como su propio cuerpo la traicionaba y seguía con aquel acto. Pues imagínense a un hombre deseando a una chica por más de 10 años y lo único que ha podido obtener es rechazo, una obsesión carnal mucho más desbordante que el amor que pudo haber sentido Sirius Black en su tiempo. Imagínense que podrá hacer este hombre luego que ha obtenido total control físico de la chica, gracias a la vulnerabilidad de un segundo. ¿Pueden creer algo así? 

- Justo creíste que te habías librado de todo, caíste, caíste a mi trampa de la mejor manera. Te resististe por mucho tiempo y fuiste mi objetivo más difícil. – Dijo Lucius mientras la arrastraba hasta una mesa. Florence estaba desesperada sin saber que hacer, quería librarse de aquel momento, buscaba contacto visual con Malfoy quizás así podría lastimarlo con el poder que había en sus ojos, pero el hombre sabía escurrirse en su cuerpo y hacerle cosas inimaginables.

- No me niegues que se siente bien. – Dijo Malfoy en total descontrol, terminando de hacer ceder a la chica. Pues eso fue lo ultimo que logró recordar, por el momento eran vagos recuerdos de haber estado con él. Se había despertado en la mitad de la noche, veía a pocos metros de ella a una pareja teniendo relaciones escandalosamente, se acercaba y descubría con horror que era ella misma, no era una pesadilla irreal, era algo que de verdad estaba sucediendo. Por momentos se veía borroso, pero luego era más nítido y se desesperaba, verse a si misma. ¿Qué hacía ella viéndose a ella misma con otro hombre? ¿Qué clase de truco era? La respuesta la logró averiguar luego, ella se le estaba entregando físicamente a Lucius Malfoy, pero por alguna razón no entregaba ni  su alma ni su corazón. 

- Dime algo útil, dime algo… - Decía Lucius sin poderse detener. 

- No, te he aislado de mis memorias, estoy lejos de aquí. – Dijo Florence despertando y dándose cuenta que ya no lo presenciaba sino que lo vivía. Malfoy no tenía buena cara por aquella respuesta pero no se detuvo y la seguía teniendo en su dominio, físicamente era dueño de ella por un momento. Otra vez todo era lejano, ya no era Malfoy, era otra persona con ella, podía verse a lo lejos como testigo de su desmesurada aventura con otro hombre, no era un solo, eran varios y eso le causaba repugnancia. Más aun cuando reconoció quienes eran. Si alguna vez ella había visto la entrega física como algún placer, en aquella oportunidad lo concebía como una anormalidad, una monstruosidad ver como Rodolphus Lestrange la besaba y como la acariciaba. Luego no era Rodolphus, era Ernest, luego pudo reconocer a Dolohov. Se deshizo de aquellas memorias, y todo quedó en oscuridad, hasta que sintio que la oscuridad era consecuencia de tener los ojos cerrados, empezó a moverse y escuchó.

- Idiotas, parece que algo le ha impedido darnos información util. Necesitamos saber el paradero de la heredera de Slytherin. – Dijo Malfoy por lo bajo.

- No parece ella, su mirada fría llegó asta mi alma. Me congeló, no podía detenerme y sentí un vuelco en todo mi cuerpo, pero ella es imperturbable. – Era la voz de Ernest Wilkes asustado.

- Si, es muy astuta el poder aislarse de las emociones fuertes. Algo me dice que dejó su mente en blanco o alguien lo ha hecho por ella.

- Fue muy inteligente someterla obligatoriamente con el hechizo de la perdición, la Imperius no le hubiera hecho efecto. Quizás ya no es humana, ya no puede sentir emociones. – Dijo Lestrange comentando. Florence no los podía ver porque aun tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los podía escuchar perfectamente hablar de su plan.

- Quisiera saber quien se lo ha enseñado. – Dijo Malfoy irritado.

- Creo que la hemos subestimado demasiado. – Dijo Ernest Wilkes 

- Malfoy, deberíamos preguntarle a Snape. El la conoce demasiado, quizás nos diga su talón de Aquiles para poder llegar a sus memorias y saber donde oculta a la niña. Si un acto placentero no lo logró, entonces Snape pueda. – Dijo Rodolphus.

- ¿Estás loco? Snape no debe saber el motivo de nuestras intenciones. Nadie sabe de esa niña heredera, mas que nosotros. – Dijo Malfoy. 

- Snape, ¿lo han visto? Pareciera que hubiera perdido el alma por completo. – Dijo Ernest riéndose en carcajadas. – Me temo que Harrington es una maldición, miren como ha quedado Snape, parece que estuviera muerto en vida, además ¿ustedes sintieron como ella nos absorbía mientras estábamos teniendo relaciones con ella?

- Ahora entiendo porque nuestro amo la había escogido para ser la madre de su heredero. – Dijo Rodolphus.

- Pero esa elegida de la oscuridad, tuvo la mala suerte de creer en todo ese maldito concepto del amor, lo cual nos lo puso difícil para traerla a nuestro bando. – Dijo Malfoy – Vamos a perder a la niña también si no la traemos pronto.

- Es imposible, tarde o temprano regresará. – Dijo Ernest y una puerta se cerró.

            Una luz empezaba a molestarle los ojos, Florence medio somnolienta abrió los ojos y descubrió que era de día y a su lado estaba Malfoy cubierto por las sabanas, al igual que ella. Malfoy leía un libro y ella lo miró por un instante.

- Sobrenatural, no me has decepcionado. – Malfoy paso uno de sus dedos por la  cara de Florence - Puedo entender la gran perdida que tuvo Snape al alejarse de ti. Eres un arma a la perdición, toda una noche para tenerte y disfrutarte como siempre lo deseé.

- No sabía que eras tan generoso para haberme compartido con Lestrange y Wilkes. – Dijo Florence empezando a acordarse, se sentía ultrajada y sucia. Su estomago estaba revuelto.

- Dragón, Dragón Dragón. Draco Dormiens. Mi Dragón durmiente– Dijo Lucius tarareando alegremente, mientras Florence iba al baño a vomitar del asco que le producía acordarse y recordar por donde había pasado y por las manos de quienes había pasado. Podía ver su cara en el espejo agotada, sus ojos algo opacos y su apariencia ahora algo enfermiza. Algo había sucedido anoche, ella sentía que había salido de su propio cuerpo, no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido aquello. Tomaba una ducha fría sin saber que hacer, y veía el agua de la regadera correr y como sus manos se iban entumeciendo el frío y sus labios estaban morados, mientras temblaba. Tomo la determinación luego de un rato, vestida de nuevo y apareció a donde estaba Lucius.

- Fuera de aquí, Maldito Bastardo. – Dijo Florence enloquecida. Estar de vuelta al mundo oscuro, era imposible no caer en la locura, pero todavía estar en la cordura de saber que debía responder por su pequeña niña y por un deseo que se hacía cada día más latente: Deseaba ver a Snape fuera como fuera. Iba a encontrarse con el, mas temprano que tarde.

**Fin del capitulo**

Me halaga el hecho de me escriban reviews ahora, incluso si han seguido la historia desde el principio, es muy reconfortante, creanmelo! Bueno, de hecho para eso están los fanfics y para eso está el boton "dejar Review" ^^ Ya saben, les gusto? Dejenme un review, no les gusto? dejenme un review igual, quieren quemar mi casa? dejenme un review… todo se vale, mientras me dejen un review. *risa diabolica* 

**Nakibi****:** Ahh… muy buen review, ahora te digo, ¿en serio crees que todo está escrito? ¿En serio crees que haya sido concebida para el mal sin ningun papel más alla? Creo que Florence muy en el fondo tiene un instinto protector y maternal. Te parece excelente que sea tragica? :P XDDD, bueno, no negaré que me gustan las tragedias, creo que porque a mi vida ha sido escasa de algunas. Sigue leyendo entonces!!! ^^U

**DJGryffindor****:** eh… oh… ah… si… bueno… este… oh… Hola! Jijijiji. Ah, ya veras que no todo es sufrimiento, la gente reflexiona aprende y actua. Nunca lo olvides!!!! Por cierto te dedico el capitulo este… o sea Lucius, revolcones y orgías… eso me suena muy Belenizado ^^

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Joseph, Joseph es un pan de Dios, es un amor y lo mejor es que no niega que la ama, pero la respeta inmensamente si importa quien es ella, ¿Dónde están los chicos así???????? ¿¿¿Dónde????? Oh… bueno si! ^^

**Satsuki****:** Si, me has derrumbado una parte de mis planes. Aun no sabes el final, aunque desde ya digo que no será el final como Matrix Revolutions, ok? Así que espera cualquier cosa, puedo cambiar de parecer y empezar a atar los cabos de manera diferente *risa perversa* El final está lejos aun, supongo.

**Blaze**** Vein:** Ves? Las cosas toman sentido, y bueno de aquí vienen muchas explicaciones y surgen otras dudas. Voldemort ha estado sintiendo el vinculo que hay entre ella y la marca tenebrosa, pero Florence ha sabido bloquearse, hasta que bueno… nunca subestimo a Voldemort. El nombre de la bebé? Bueno, lo escogí para no tuviera que relacionarse con el mundo magico y en cuanto a Snape, el no sabe nada de Florence y mucho menos de su matrimonio, creo que Voldemort no le cuenta todo a él, y después de todo Voldemort ya obtuvo de Snape lo que quería.

**Lady_Issobelle****:** Holas!!! Me alegra de veras que te haya gustado mi fanfic, me sigo sorprendiendo, dos dias sin poder dejarlo de leer… wow! Me debo sentir halagada, lo tomaré con humildad *Alexandra empieza a bailar * No te preocupes por Flo y por Snape, ya sabrás mucho dentro de poco… Gracias por tu review!


	27. Before The Dawn

Holas, ya he llegado de nuevo con un nuevo capi… Alerta Máxima, cuando menos se lo esperen puede llegar! No mas preámbulos…

**Capitulo 27 Befote the Dawn**

_Antes del Alba_

Pero esta vez, nada iba a ser como antes. Ella no se dejaría engañar tan fácil y pese a que no se podía salvar de aquello iba a ser lo posible para satisfacerse. Lo que había ocurrido aquella noche le había repugnado, pero perdía sentido pues estaba desafiándose a estallar otra vez. Mientras no tuviera alguna otra misión especial, seguía la pista de un hombre: Severus Snape. Era fácil seguirle la pista y a donde iba, se ponía complicado pero con su astucia lograba escurrirse, observándolo siempre desde lejos y evitando ser detectada. Muy pronto se volvió a oir de los actos cometidos por Harrington, aunque no era mucha diferencia, Voldemort ya causaba el suficiente terror. Severus Snape ya estaba al servicio de Dumbledore sin ser detectado, era portador de grandes noticias y muy astuto para no manchar su imagen, sabía mantenerse alejado de los problemas, aunque hubo un día que casi perdió el control.

- Ahora te entiendo. – Dijo Malfoy apareciéndose en su puerta, pasando a la sala y sentándose cómodamente.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó Snape indiferente.

- Florence, ya veo porque te gustaba tanto. Es una verdadera fiera en la cama y es muy exigente, no solo eso… mientras mas sean es mejor. – Dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.

- ¿De que hablas? – Snape se mantuvo igual sin mostrar importarle.

- Hace unos días nos acostamos y fue tanta la suerte que Lestrange y Wilkes aprovecharon la ocasión, es exquisita. Luego de tantos años deseando tenerla, no me ha defraudado.

- ¿Así que estuviste con Harrington? – Dijo Snape – No perdí nada, gané mucho más. – Mentía Snape a punto de explotar pero aparentando una anormal calma.

- Snape, ¿cómo no la puedes extrañar en la cama?

- Lucius, ¿Qué es lo que te trae a mi casa?

- Solo pasaba a visitarte. – Dijo Malfoy, pero Snape le tenía una mirada de resentimiento y pensaba "Como si a mi me importaran tus narraciones eroticas".

- Es tan deliciosa, poner mis manos en su cintura y bajar, romper sus tunicas hasta hacerla mía, estar sobre ella y hacérselo de mil maneras y formas, morder y besarla, sentir como su lengua se funde con la mía. 

- ¿Ya terminaste? – Preguntó Snape tranquilamente. Obviamente a Snape no le había caído bien aquel comentario, estaba muerto de los celos, pero desconocía los motivos de aquel acto. Se mostraba sereno y nada podía perturbarlo, incluso la narración mas profunda que seguía Lucius refiriéndose a su Florence, contándole detalles para hacérselo gráfico, contándole todo lo que había hecho con ella. Apenas se había ido Malfoy, Snape arrojó uno de los sillones y se fue molesto, se odiaba a si mismo por sentir celos y aun amarla.

            Florence llegó a su habitación en el misterioso Castillo de Lucimber y mientras de desvestía un humo denso llenó la habitación. Su abuela Marie aparecía…

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido contigo? – Preguntó su abuela.

- Tú deberías saberlo. No me ayudaste antes a pesar de que lo ves todo. – Dijo Florence rudamente.

- No lo he visto todo, me has negado la entrada a tu corazón. Me has apartado y hoy vi un sentimiento humano en ti que me permitió sentirte, te siento muerta Florence, y la muerta soy yo…

- ¿Cómo crees que estoy? – Florence no quería mirarla. – Nadie le importa si muero o no, solo quiero…

- ¿Por qué llegaste hasta esto?

- Fui debil en un mal momento, me dejé manipular ya fue demasiado tarde. Ahora solo tengo un motivo para vivir, mi niña.

- ¿Tienes una hija? Me cerraste tu corazón, ¿como iba a saberlo?

- Soy una asesina, soy todo lo malo que mi padre siempre me dijo que sería… su mentira se hizo realidad.

- Mi niña, no sabes cuanto lo siento. – Dijo la anciana en voz maternal.

- ¿Cómo vas a saberlo? ¿Cómo vas a sentirlo si estás muerta?

- ¿Quién está realmente muerta?

- Yo… - Florence vaciló por un momento. – Yo simplemente…

- No es demasiado tarde mi niña, ya llegará tu hora en que te des cuenta que hay una esperanza. Lo puedo sentir en el aire y las estrellas lo saben…

- Crees en los finales felices, no veo un final feliz en mi historia.

- Porque estás en el error de creer que tu vida está escrita y estás destinada a algo… tu misma construyes tu camino. Tú eres responsable de tu vida, tu puedes salvarte, no esperes a nadie más…

- ¿Crees que me pueda salvar?

- Eso te lo tienes que responder tu… - Su abuela se había vuelto a desaparecer sin dejar rastro y dejando a Florence con muchas interrogantes. 

Habían pasado varios meses y Florence se desaparecía un rato como de costumbre lo hacía, siendo buscada en el ministerio y apareciendo en el Profeta como la asesina de una familia entera, este era otro día normal para sobrevivir. Lo único que podía hacer era desaparecer por un dia, dando una excusa mas tarde, sabiendo que debía cuidarse porque estaria mas vigilada que de costumbre. El camino era largo pero había una buena recompensa después de todo…

- Ariadne! – Dijo Florence abrazando a su pequeña hija, que había crecido y ya empezaba a caminar. Había ido a visitar a su hija en casa de Charles Xavier. La bebé se refugió naturalmente en los brazos de su madre y empezó a repetir muchos sonidos que indicaban alegría.

- Has llegado Florence – Dijo Charles con una sonrisa abrazando a la joven Harrington. – Han pasado tantas cosas. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Charles, eres tan amable. Me ha ido igual, estoy contra la espada y la pared, pero ando bien. Ariadne ha crecido – Florence volvía a sonreír a l ver a la pequeña.

- Si, y mucho. Es muy inteligente, sabe decir palabras cortas… - Dijo Charles. – Pero hay algo que…

- ¿Qué pasa? Es Regina ¿verdad?

- Si, es ella. No te puedo mentir, ella no está feliz con ver a la niña acá. Pero ocurre algo más. Un día estabamos en los jardines y apareció una serpiente.

- ¿Le hizo daño a Ariadne? – Florence se asustó y revisó a su pequeña por todas partes.

- No, algo mas curioso aún. La niña silbó y pareciera como si… - Charles trataba de explicarlo suavemente.

- Tu hija habla Parsel. No sabía que tu también lo hicieses. – Dijo Regina llegando imponente a la sala y Ariadne se abrazó mas a su mamá llorando.

- Ya Ariadne! Todo está bien. No, yo no hablo parsel… no me explico como… - Florence quedó callada un momento. La única persona que conocía y que podía hablar con las serpientes era Lord Voldemort, estaba seguro que ese rasgo lo había heredado Ariadne. Regina la miró algo recelosa y se fue de la casa, no soportaba verla sin hacer nada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Florence? – Charles notaba que Florence se estaba guardando algo.

- Ariadne no es hija de Joseph, lo siento. – Dijo Florence preocupada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuando conocí a Joseph ya Ariadne había sido concebida. Nadie lo sabía menos Joseph, quien se enteró de la verdad y juró proteger a la niña con su vida. Pero tu no eres Joseph, no puedo dejarla contigo…

- No digas tonterías. Ariadne se quedará aquí, mientras no puedas cuidarla. El mundo donde vives es peligroso. No me importa quien sea Ariadne, es la niña mas linda que he visto, no dejaré que nadie la dañe.

- Charles, esto es demasiado. A Regina no le gustará… - Dijo Florence.

- Nadie lo va a saber.

- Entonces… Nadie, ni siquiera Ariadne, cuando llegue su carta de Hogwarts, no la dejarás ir. Ariadne no puede ser bruja, debe estar escondida en el mundo muggle, Ariadne no debe saber magia, por su bien y el de todos. 

- ¿Qué pasa con Ariadne?

- Ella no es como las demás niñas. Ella oculta algo monstruoso que su padre quiso que tuviera, es cuestión de tiempo que empiece a relucir ese poder extraordinario. No quiero que termine como yo, en una vida de oscuridad. Ella es el arma secreta de Lord Voldemort. – Joseph se tapó la boca y miró a la pequeña.

- No puede ser. Ella es tan inocente. Pero tienes mi promesa, la cuidaré. No permitiré que nada le pase y le daré amor, ella será una buena chica.

*** 

Snape regresaba a casa luego de otro de los encuentros con Albus Dumbledore, estaba sintiéndose extraño. Otro día de soledad y vacío, no había participado mucho últimamente en actividades del lado oscuro, su animo decaía mucho, pero no su mal humor. Llegó a su casa cerrando la puerta, se empezó a quitarse la capa mientras iba subiendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su habitación oscura y se sentó en la cama, había una respiración rápida en la habitación y Severus encendió la lámpara de aceite. Snape descubrió en una de las esquina de la habitación a una mujer enmascarada mirándolo.

- Lestrange, ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Dijo Snape sin ánimos, pero la mujer no respondió, se le acercó y Snape pudo notar que no era Bellatrix.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Preguntó Snape intrigado y sacando la varita, la chica se acercó y lo sujetó por las túnicas rudamente, no sabía si era una especie de caricia o maltrato. Snape bajó la varita y detuvo a la mujer sujetándola por el cuello.

- Sea quien seas, no estoy para juegos. – Dijo Snape pero la chica no desistía de su intento. Snape subió sus manos, mientras algo en esa chica sin saber que era, lo hacia estremecer. – Veamos quien eres.

            Despacio quitó la mascara de la cara de la mujer y descubrió a su antigua compañera, Florence Harrington, a quien tanto había profesado odio y repugnancia.

- ¿Tu? – Snape crispó la cara en una mirada desagradable. - ¿Qué haces aquí Harrington?

- Buscándote – Dijo Florence en un tono instintivo y obvio – Viví dos años aquí, se muy bien tus costumbres y tu mal hábito de entrar a una habitación sin encender la luz.

- ¿Qué buscas? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar. – Dijo Snape levantándose.

- Te busco a ti, pero no es para hablar… - Dijo Florence con una mirada de perversidad.

- Me alegré al pensar que habías muerto. El día que sepa que tú y Potter hayan muerto será mi día más feliz. – Dijo Snape dándole la espalda – Vete de mi casa ahora mismo.

- No me iré, simplemente porque no quiero. No me iré hasta conseguir lo que ando buscando.

- Puedes acostarte con Lucius si deseas, supe que anduviste con él una noche… supongo que no aguantabas las ansias de poder hacerlo con alguien. – Dijo Snape tratando de herirla.

- No me importa sinceramente si me odias. – Dijo Florence mintiéndole, porque de verdad si le importaba. – Solo quiero estar contigo…

- ¿Qué oyen mis oídos? Harrington ofreciéndose a buen precio. Quizás eliminaste a Lee por ello, solo puede existir una gran zorra… - Dijo Snape mirándola, buscando una mirada vulnerable para lastimarla mucho más.

- No, hay una gran diferencia entre Lee y yo, querido Snape. Diane Lee, que en paz descanse, se glorificaba por ser la chica más hermosa y creer que esa condición le daba beneficios de estar con todo el mundo como un preciado tesoro. Yo solo me estoy valiendo de nuestra atracción física, de la simplicidad y de la atracción meramente salvaje y animal, aprovechando que también demuestras necesitar un poco de distracción.

            Aquellas palabras no pudieron caerle peor a Snape, porque no podían. Este le apuntó con la varita a la frente y bajó a su corazón.

- Creo que has venido a buscar algo que no se te ha perdido. Me produces asco Harrington, repugnancia, no me atraes… Hice lo que me dijiste, olvide nuestros recuerdos, olvidé nuestras posibilidades. – Dijo Snape temblando– Ahora vete!

- ¿Por eso tiemblas? ¿Por eso estas luchando internamente? No sabes ni lo que dices.

- Tus trucos baratos de seducción no funcionarán esta vez. – Snape le señalaba la puerta.

- No te engañes mi niño, no puedes hacerme daño. Primero Lord Voldemort acabaría contigo, segundo a Dumbledore no le gustará que su querido espía ande causando alboroto. ¿no? – Florence sonreía astutamente.

- ¿Qué? No se de que hablas Harrington. – Dijo Snape.

- No hace falta que disimules conmigo, ya se que eres espía de Dumbledore. Al fin has hecho algo inteligente, diste un paso adelante… - Snape estaba mas enojado que nunca al oír esas palabras.

- ¿Con que sabes mucho? ¿Desde cuando? Habla…

- Desde hace unos días, pero no se lo he dicho a nadie. – Florence lo miró de arriba hacia debajo de una manera sensual.

- ¿Quieres chantajearme? – Dijo Snape adelantándose. 

- No, de ninguna manera. Me alegra que te hayas cambiado de bando, ¿sabes? Eso hace mas excitante nuestros encuentros. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole desde la cama.

- Fuera de mi cama, fuera de aquí – Snape estaba enojado pero no se movió.

- ¿Ves que es verdad? Tienes miedo de sacarme a la fuerza, porque eso implicará hacer contacto físico conmigo, eso sacará eso dentro de ti, te descontrolarás y me harás tuya, tal como lo tenía planeado.

- Lamento desilusionarte, pero no es así. No hago contacto físico por mi salud, no me produce ningún placer tocarte ni verte. – Dijo Snape duramente, pero Florence se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesta a irse. Pasó cerca del mortífago y rozó su capa con la túnica de Snape, y Snape actuó rápidamente interponiéndose en su camino sujetándola de la túnica.

- ¿Qué mas sabes de mi?

- Mucho – Dijo Florence mirándolo. – Por ejemplo el hecho de que deseas desvestirme y hacérmelo como nunca antes. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole, se le acercaba y Snape no podía evitarlo. La chica le sujetó el rostro e iba a besarlo, pero Snape le volteó la cara con su mano y la empujó.

- Te daré lo que quieres si haces exactamente lo que yo te diga. – Dijo Snape mirándola duramente y señalándole con la mirada la cama. Florence le sonrió mucho más y miraba expectante. Se sentó en el borde la cama y Snape se le acercó.

- Haz lo que quieras, la única regla es: no me beses en la boca.  – Dijo Snape mirándola desde arriba y la chica puso sus manos sobre él atrayéndolo hacia ella y pegando sus mejillas a nivel del abdomen del chico.

- Eres un mortífago arrepentido Severus, ¿Dónde quedan esas costumbres?

- No es por ser mortífago o no, es porque no quiero sentir tus labios en mi boca. – Dijo Snape empujándola de nuevo. - ¿Quieres sentir el dolor de la atracción física? Lo sentirás en cada hueso de tu anatomía, cada músculo, cada parte de ti lo sentirá… la simple atracción que busca placer físico. ¿Quieres verlo? Lo verás…

            Snape la miraba con astucia y ella empezó a dejarse desvestir acariciándolo. Aquello era una farsa de primera, no importa que excusa buscaran aquellos dos orgullosos, pedantes y medio locos mortífagos con lealtad cuestionable, para justificar la "atracción física solamente", esto era una ridícula excusa para volver a estar juntos, no solo físicamente, sino para probar ese sabor que antes ya habían probado juntos; pues nadie en el mundo podría negar la química que había entre ambos. Florence le dolía pensar las posibilidad de que Snape solo hiciera para herirla o por seguirle la corriente, pero las cosas lucían desde otro punto de vista si lo tenía encima suyo teniendo relaciones. Snape esperaba que con aquella experiencia pudiera exprimir todo lo que llevaba por dentro y de una vez por todas demostrar que no era lo mismo de antes, pero sinceramente no había diferencia a las veces anteriores. Eran los mismos deseos de hacerla suya que lo invadía un deseo incontrolable por tenerla y a la vez protegerla. Era una excusa para tapar los sentimientos que realmente tenía, ¿Por qué le había sido realmente difícil olvidarla? Ahora estaba inseguro si estar con ella iba a hacer reaccionar en olvidarse de su amor por ella o realmente hacerle terminar de caer como un idiota. Quería obligarse a pensar que solo lo hacía por no negarse, quería convencerse que no la amaba y que aquello era solo sexo, pero no era así, acariciarla rudamente era de nuevo una tentación de la que tenía libertad de nuevo, tenerla entre sus brazos era algo que ansiaba tanto su cuerpo como su razón. Había soñado muchas veces con volver a encontrarse con ella, era ridículo para él, pero era el deseo mas desesperado de su corazón porque había descubierto que pese a todo lo que había pasado aun tenía uno.

            Para Florence era inevitable volver a encontrarse, no volver a cruzar una mirada. Quizás era el momento de decirle todo el engaño, pero no podía. Florence sabía que Lord Voldemort mataría a Snape si se enteraba de aquello, aun cuando Snape ya no le era completamente fiel; aunque lo deseaba profundamente, no iba a arriesgarse en perderlo de nuevo, no jugaría con su vida. Era exquisito volver a sentir el roce su piel con la de ella, y por un momento de sofocante pasión sus ojos se encontraron, Snape la volvió a evadir mordiéndole la oreja y bajando por su cuello, Florence le respiró en el oído y le susurró.

- Somos Slytherins, ¿Por qué no desafiamos nuestras propias normas? – Dijo Florence buscando de nuevo su mirada, con sus manos sujetó su cara y lo besó en la boca como deseaba hacerlo desde el principio por un momento prolongado, jugueteando con su lengua y haciéndolo olvidar por todo en un momento. Luego separó su boca de él y Snape la desafió con la mirada, pero él mismo desobedeció su regla, la volvió a besar quitándole el aliento por un momento, no haciendo caso a cualquier otra cosa y aprisionando sus manos contra las sabanas, para que no intentara escapar; pero era otra ridícula excusa, porque Florence no quería escapar sino adentrarse más si era posible en aquel acto con sensaciones placenteras que le llevaba al borde de la locura. Las manos de Severus se deslizaron por su cintura y la empezaron a desnudar de una manera ansiosa, mientras la chica lo atraía mas hacia ella, en realidad nada había cambiado desde que habían tenido 15 hasta ese momento en que eran dos jóvenes de 21 años.

            Era imposible estar más unidos y era imposible renunciar a aquel acto culposo que los envolvía a ambos, había pasado mucho tiempo, pero las cosas volvían a ser como antes, las mismas sensaciones, las mismas caricias, los mismos besos, las mismas posturas, el mismo juramento silencioso… 

- Quiero que me consigas después de la noche y yo te sujetaré, no soy más de lo que tú ves. – Florence le repetía a Snape en su oído – No soy más de lo que ves aquí, quizás esta noche podamos volar lejos, nos perderemos antes del alba. 

- Esto no es real, es un sueño… – Dijo Snape pero la volvió a mirar.

- De alguna manera se que no podemos despertar de este sueño. No es real, pero es nuestro… quizás esta noche volemos lejos de aquí. Nos perderemos justo antes del alba. 

- Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar nunca. Si solo podemos volar esta noche, quiero que nunca llegue el alba… - Snape le repitió esta vez.- Quiero respirarte, quiero inhalarte… 

- Lo se Severus, lo se… - Florence cayó en sus brazos, sintiéndose cómoda en su propia piel y hallando ese calor que tanto había buscado, había recorrido el mundo, pero nunca había encontrado alguien como él, duro que le hiciese sentir… Su cuerpo se sacudió por un momento, entre pensamientos y actuaciones. 

- No finjas que lo sientes, yo se que no. Sabes que tienes el poder para volverme débil por dentro. Niña, me dejas sin aliento pero está bien… - Snape le acariciaba y le repetía sensualmente en el oido, Florence se estremecía una y otra vez, aprisionándolo contra ella, presionando hasta sentir la circulación de su cuerpo rompiéndole las venas, hasta sentir su corazón retumbar al lado de él.

- Tu eres mi motivo para sobrevivir, ahora escúchame… no puedo imaginar una vida sin tu… - Florence hizo silencio, estaba a punto de llorar. No podía decir que lo amaba y le hería profundamente, pero eso se había entendido bien. Siguió jadeante y lo besó una vez más. Estaba acostada con una fiera sobre ella que apenas la dejaba respirar, que la revolcaba por toda la cama, pero le revolcaba el corazón también…

- Cada vez que te intento respirar, mi corazón vuelve a latir. – Dijo Snape - ¿qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¿es esto parte del acto o alguna frase para complacerte?

- Es parte de la noche, es parte de nuestro vuelo. Aun no ha llegado el alba…

- No llegará el alba… - Dijo Snape.

- Sigue y llevame hacia abajo, cúbreme con sueños. Toma posesión de mi boca, no puedo resistirme, porque tu eres el aire que yo respiro… - Florence terminó haciéndolo ceder físicamente, esta vez ella sobre él. Snape no podía negarse mas, estaba plenamente con ella, sujetandola, apretandola, besandola, mordiendola, succionando el sabor de su piel, lo iba a hacer hasta que muriera, lo iba a hacer hasta que se cansara y parecía que no se iba a cansar. Encajaba en su anatomía, encajaba perfectamente, sabía que seguir haciendo y como debía, sabía como debía hacerla llegar a un punto cumbre. En efecto así fue, en efecto hasta alli llegaron, pero sin miedo fueron explorando más, mucho más. Algo tan lejano de la imaginación de cualquier ser humano. 

- Seremos lo que tu quieras hasta que llegue el alma, antes del alba… - Dicho esto siguió un silencioso juramento, un acto que no merceía palabras, un gesto irrenunciable que estaban aprovechando, escucharon un ruido pero no le prestaron atención, el alba no había llegado aun, eran dueños de la noche y lo iban a aprovechar hasta la primera luz de la mañana si era posible.

Pero la mañana llegó pronto; porque cuando deseas preservar un momento, el tiempo es traicionero y pasa más rápido: Luego de tal extenuante sesión, Florence cayó dormida a un lado de la cama incapaz de poder soñar, al menos estaba despreocupada cubierta entre las sabanas negras y con su cabello ligeramente desordenado, Snape cayó también agotado y se acomodó quedándose dormido junto a ella, sin ser capaz de abrazarla.

            Luego de varias horas Snape se despertó, y vaya que se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior, descubrió a la chica a su lado durmiendo aun, su cabello negro azabache era el mismo y mientras estaba dormida con apariencia indefensa le parecía la mujer mas linda que hubiese visto, los primeros rayos del sol le pegaban en la cara y la iluminaban. La veía y la perdonaba por todo, la veía y seguía siendo esa misma niña de 11 años a quien le había cortado el mechón, creía imposible de todo lo que hubiese pasado. No culpaba a Lucius de desearla también, pero sentía celos de que ella le hubiese entregado al rubio todo lo que le había entregado a él la noche anterior, llevaba tanto tiempo sin perder el control de esa manera, sus piernas temblaban cuando se sentó y descubrió a Lucius Malfoy en una esquina.

- Me preguntaba cuando te ibas a dar cuenta de mi presencia. – Dijo Malfoy sujetando su bastón. – Al menos estás despierto.

- Lucius, ¿qué te he dicho sobre tocar la puerta? 

- He estado desde hace tiempo aquí, no quise ser maleducado en interrumpirlos mientras practicaban eso que hacían – Dijo Malfoy con una nota en el fondo parecida al resentimiento - Es indudable que te ama, no me dio ni una parte de lo que te dio a ti aquella noche, nuestro Lord se enfadará.

- Malfoy, ¿no eras tu el que decía lo saludable que era echarse unos revolcones de vez en cuando? No siento nada por ella, pero mi humanidad me hace ceder ante el peso del deseo carnal – Dijo Snape sonriéndole fríamente librándose de las acusaciones.

- ¿Lo sabes diferenciar bien? ¿O aun tratas de engañarme?

- Si no te conociera bien Malfoy diría que tienes celos. – Dijo Snape empezando a vestirse – Me atrevo a decir.

- No, tenla las veces que quieras. Simplemente admiro lo que logras con ella… bueno, venia a avisarte que tengas cuidado a quien le dices cosas, hay una sospecha de que hay un espía entre nosotros. 

- ¿De quien sospechan?

- No quiero emitir comentarios aun. – Dijo Lucius. – Hoy tenemos una reunión. Debes venir obligatoriamente. 

- Lucius… - Snape lo iba a detener.

- No le digas a nadie, pero sospecho que sea tu amigo Karkarov. Es un soplón de primera, apuesto a que es él.

- Averiguaré entonces. – Dijo Snape.

- Cuidado con Harrington, es una ramera astuta. – Dijo Lucius largándose por la puerta. Snape quedó en silencio y se levantó de la cama vestido. Miró a Florence otra vez y estaba despertando.

- ¿Soy una ramera astuta? Solo porque me obligo a estar con él y no obtuvo información útil de mi. – Dijo Florence – Yo he estado en el fondo de esto Snape, no deberías confiar en Malfoy.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, no necesito que te preocupes por mi, nuestra relación se limita a… - Snape tomó un saco de monedas, y se las tiró al lado de la cama.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Florence no entendía muy bien.

- Galeones, simplemente pagaba los servicios que me diste anoche. Cuando una mujer ofrece su cuerpo se le debe pagar. Ya es de día, Vete de mi casa. – Dijo Snape dándole la espalda, Florence se levantó frente a él y cometió una locura, lo beso y salió corriendo de allí. Era muy tarde para que Snape la alcanzara y descubrió de nuevo el saco de monedas enganchado a su túnica recién puesta.

- Entonces no me dio solo su cuerpo. – Dijo Snape por lo bajo, lanzando las monedas al piso.

Fin del capitulo…

Sip, este ha sido mas corto, pero habla por si mismo. No se si se dieron cuenta pero yo aparecí en él… no, no estaba junto a Lucius cuando ya saben, simplemente le di un consejo util a … hoy puedo decir que he hablado por medio de la abuela Marie. ^^U

**Snapesita****:** Holas! ¿Mas interesante? Luego de lo que has leido en este… ^^ Snape, si… confuso. Draco Dormiens, de hecho tiene que ver con Draco, ya veras en el Proximo a que me refiero. Buena imaginación, no se realmente si Florence pudiera hacer eso XD!!! Hablas como si tuviera a Florence como un animal de experimentos… no hay victoria sin sufrimiento, eso lo lei en un lugar y me parecio interesante. Estas confusa, ese era el objetivo para engancharte ^^ jijiji, Gracias Por tu review

**DJGryffindor****:** Si, ya se que te complací con el revolcón de Lucius, ahora vas a pagar… *risa diabolica * jejejeje. No, de hecho no. Cuando la gente me pregunte de donde me surgió esta escena de poner a Malfoy con Florence, les daré tu email XD…

**BlazeVein****:** Florence?? Jejejejejeje, no, no me hizo nada. De hecho tengo una tia que se llama Felicia y un tio llamado Florencio pero no lo supe sino hasta que ya estaba por el capitulo 16… XD!!! Creo que fue inteligente que Florence dejara a la niña con Charlie, la unica razón con la que Voldemort dio con Joseph fue por el vinculo que él tenia con Florence, ahora Florence está con Voldemort, no tiene idea de donde está la niña… está atrapado! ^^ Florence con los nasty death eaters, son unos sucios y pervertidos, aprovechadores y sucios (¿ya lo dije?) jijijiji. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Si, ya se que estoy loca ^^U aunque no tanto. Creo que te equivocas, no es solo Malfoy, tanmbien Wilkes, Nott y Lestrange. Joseph cuanto me gustaba… ya veras, ya veras!!!! Gracias por el review!


	28. Silencio Eterno

**Capitulo 28 – Silencio Eterno**

*** 

- Sigo sin entender, Dolohov. Quiero noticias frescas. – Gritó Voldemort a su círculo cercano de mortífagos. 

- Mi señor – Dijo un hombre bajo la mascara. –Dumbledore confía en que… usted será derrotado.

- ¿Eso a que se debe? – Lord Voldemort sonrió desde su trono – Nadie puede vencerme.

- No, aun le temes a Dumbledore. – Dijo Florence a su izquierda, ella estaba presente también en aquella reunión, con su túnica más extravagante y sus ojos peligrosamente brillantes. Voldemort reaccionó de inmediato y lanzó con un hechizo al suelo a la chica.

- Cuida tus palabras niña.

- Ella no merece observar al Señor Oscuro – repitió la voz de Bellatrix en murmuros

- Gonawiene, ven aquí ahora mismo… - Dijo Lord Voldemort alzando la voz y entre el círculo de encapuchados surgió una bruja anciana, de cabello blanco y un mechón negro, de rostro horroroso lleno de verrugas y espalda encorvada, un ojo verde y el otro negro pequeño y túnicas viejas.

- Riddle, la chica tiene razón. Aun no puedes vencerlos… existirá una profecía, lo vi anoche en la bola de Cristal. – Dijo la bruja con voz seca – Huelo traición, siento el hedor de la traición.

- Gonawiene, ¿Quiénes me traicionaran? – Preguntó Voldemort.

- Lo veo, varios de los más leales. – Dijo la anciana señalando a todas partes.

- No te conviene engañarme. – Murmuró Voldemort a Florence 

- No pienso traicionarte, mi gran señor de la Oscuridad. - Dijo Florence inclinándose exageradamente. – Le serviré todo el día…

- Pero en la noche me pertenecerás, apenas caiga el sol, serás mía. – Murmuró por lo bajo Snape sin ser oído.

- ¿qué dice la profecia? – Lord Voldemort rugió.

- No lo se. Mi sobrina fue escogida para poder decirla, las estrellas no son fáciles de engañar… Gonawiene Trelawney siente vergüenza de su sobrina poco talentosa Sybill haya sido escogida para tal hecho.

- Quisiera saber que dijo exactamente. – Dijo Lord Voldemort.

- Quise averiguarlo, pero Aberforth Dumbledore fue más astuto y me descubrió, nadie perdona a esta fiel compañera de Lord Grindelwald. Dumbledore me vengaré…

- Calla Gonawiene, calla! – Dijo Lord Voldemort. – Karkarov, ¿has oído los rumores?

- Mi señor, no se de que habla.

- Todos váyanse, tendré una conversación con mi amigo Igor. – Dijo Lord Voldemort, pero retuvo a Florence con un brazo junto a él. Los mortífagos encapuchados empezaron a retirarse y la sala quedó vacía, solo estaban Gonawiene, Florence, Voldemort y Karkarov.

- ¿Quién es el pequeño traidor? – Preguntó Lord Voldemort.

- Rosier, Rosier ama a Tara Ustinov, le ha desobedecido mi señor. Recomendaría pena máxima y un castigo para Rosier. – Dijo Karkarov.

- ¿Rosier? ¿Qué hay con Evan? – Preguntó Florence interfiriendo.

- Rosier está vacilando, Rosier realmente ama a esa chica. Rosier no es leal a usted, mi señor Oscuro. – Dijo Karkarov.

- Tiéndele una trampa, no quiero gastar mis energías en su asesinato. No quiero rastros, entrégaselo a los aurores. ¿Quién será el mejor? – Preguntó Voldemort decidiendo sin misericordia el futuro de uno de sus seguidores.

- Si se lo entregamos a Alastor Moody estoy segura que Rosier desaparecería de nuestro camino.

- ¿Por qué las mujeres son maldiciones en mi camino al poder? – Dijo Lord Voldemort. 

- Evan tiene dos hijos con Tara Ustinov, dos hijos bastardos a espaldas suyas. Le aconsejaría mi señor, eliminarlo por tantas mentiras a su tenebrosa excelencia. Su lealtad es cuestionable…

- No seas imbécil Karkarov – Gritó Florence – No hace falta que muera Rosier. Si fuera por lealtad cuestionable tú estarías muerto también. – Florence le apuntó a Karkarov en la cara.

- Yo tomo las decisiones aquí. – Dijo Voldemort - Vete Karkarov, quiero ver a Rosier muerto. Harrington, quiero tenerte vigilada, se que seguro querrás ayudar a tu amiga de Slytherin, pero no lo harás. Karkarov, que sean más victimas, quiero que asesines a los dos hijos, a Tara Ustinov, y quiero que entregues a Rosier…

- Riddle, no veo eso muy claro. Rosier, Rosier… - La vieja bruja fea empezó a divagar de nuevo. – La bola de cristal me lo dijo. 

            Pues era más que obvio que todo lo que empieza tiene un final. Y en esa oportunidad Florence sabía que día a dic el reinado de Voldemort se acercaba al final, desaparecería algún día y cada vez estaba mas cerca. La Orden del fénix, a la cual Diane Lee había intentado pertenecer luchaba en secreto contra Voldemort y había verdaderas luchas. Aunque ella sabía que sus compañeros mortífagos siempre superaban a los aurores del lado de Dumbledore, hace poco había muerto Wilkes a mano de los aurores. Precisamente no fue un descuido del mortífago, sino más bien una trampa de la joven Harrington. De una manera astuta había conducido a Wilkes al lugar equivocado y había avisado a los aurores, cuando Wilkes se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado ya era demasiado tarde, lucho hasta morir pero no puedo hacer nada. Antes de caer muerto observó a lo lejos el brillo de dos ojos grises. Florence no sentía ninguna compasión ya que Ernest Wilkes había cometido el error de poner un dedo sobre ella. 

            Días pasados tal como había dicho la vieja Gonawiene un suceso había alertado a la población de Hogsmeade, una aspirante a ser profesora del colegio Hogwarts había dado una autentica profecía. Se trataba de la sobrina rezagada de Gonawiene; Sybill Trelawney. Gonawiene había seguido a su sobrina sabiendo que se iría a encontrar con Dumbledore, pero a la mitad de la profecía mientras escuchaba fue echada del lugar a la fuerza por Aberforth Dumbledore, hermano menor de Albus Dumbledore. Gonawiene solo había escuchado la mitad de la profecía y Voldemort deseaba saber mucho más, pero el mensaje era claro… Aquel capaz de vencer al señor oscuro, nacería cuando el séptimo muriese y de padre que hubiesen burlado al Señor Oscuro tres veces… ¿Cuál era el final? A Voldemort le intrigaba saberlo, a Florence también. Quizas allí estuviera la clave para destruir a Voldemort. Era lo que mas deseaba Florence, ver sufrir y morir a aquel ser, pero era imposible… ya casi no quedaba humanidad en Lord Voldemort. Ambos hechiceros habían demostrado ser bastante ágiles para evitar la muerte. Voldemort cada día se volvía más perverso y poderoso.

- Me voy – Dijo Florence, levantándose y retirándose. Salió de la sala y se encontró con Severus Snape.

- Ya es de noche, te puedo buscar…

- No hoy. – Florence se acercó. – Estoy vigilada, van a entregar a Rosier, van a asesinar a Tara y a sus hijos. Sálvalos o yo te mataré a ti…

- ¿Rosier? Claro, fue el único que no puso un dedo sobre ti… - Snape dudó un instante.

- Debo regresar a la torre, esta noche la serpiente me tiene vigilada. – Dijo Florence, en ese momento Lord Voldemort apareció por la puerta.

- Te estoy cuestionando Snape, has sido fiel a mí pese a que te quité a esa distracción de tus pensamientos. Me has servido a pesar de que te jugué sucio, pero extirpé esa enfermedad de tu alma: el amor. Me agradas muchacho… Te doy la recompensa que mas deseas. Acuéstate con ella si gustas, me satisface saber que fui yo quien asesinó el amor para dar paso solo a la lujuría, ¿quien creería en el amor?- Lord Voldemort se largó siguiendo a Florence. – Recuerda Severus, solo los débiles creen en el amor.

- Yo no creo en el amor… creo en la venganza. – Dijo Snape apretando los dientes.

- No me defraudes.

            Pero ya Lord Voldemort había desaparecido y nuestro querido espía ya sabía que debía hacer. Fue corriendo del Castillo a Londres, sin tardar mucho, sin ser detectado y manteniendo su presencia. ¿Dónde diablos podían estar Rosier y Tara Ustinov? Debía pensar rápido y hacer algo inteligente, lo ultimo que recordaba de Tara Ustinov, era que se había casado con Paul Clearwater. Lo más común sería buscar en la casa de los Clearwater, tenía el tiempo sobre él…entró al Caldero Chorreante a la medianoche, no había nadie allí sino el cantinero.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Quiero alguna información. – Dijo Snape mirando al cantinero.

- ¿Tengo cara de libro?

- Le falta poco. Necesito saber donde están los Clearwater.

- No lo se Señor. No pienso decírselo, usted luce sospechoso. – Dijo el señor mirando con sus ojos azules.

- No lo es Aberforth, es uno de nosotros. – Dijo Albus Dumbledore apareciendo detrás. – Te he estado esperando Severus.

- Profesor Dumbledore. Necesito encontrar a Tara Ustinov, es algo urgente. Mi vida depende de ello.

- ¿No puedes fallar? Veo que te tomas la responsabilidad muy en serio. – Dijo Dumbledore.

- La van a asesinar esta noche, a ella y a sus dos hijos. También a…

- El padre de los niños, Evan Rosier. – Completó Dumbledore. – Nº 7 de la calle St. Peter con calle Mc Jenny. Es un vecindario muggle. . – Severus Snape salió corriendo del lugar. Buscando la calle St. Peter en primeras y pensando rápidamente que podría hacer para salvar a la chica.

*** 

- Pensé que estarías en tu mansión Malfoy. Te tomas en serio el trabajo de vigilarme, si realmente quisiera irme a ayudar a Ustinov, ya lo habría hecho. – Dijo Florence tomando un trago de jugo de calabaza en una sala amplia con sillones, un fuego en la chimenea y un ventanal que reflejaba la Luna llena de afuera.

- No vengo a vigilarte. Vengo a buscarte…

- Hoy no tengo miedo de usar mi varita contra ti ante el menor intento de hechizarme. No sabrás donde esta mi hija, no me fornicarás. Será mejor para ti, que regreses con tu mujer Narcissa. 

- Narcissa, ella solo me dará mi heredero. Más nada de lo que podrías darme tú.

- Tú eres un pobre idiota. No puedes darme más de lo que ya tengo. Puedes pudrirte en el infierno si gustas.

- Te esperaré, quizás ardamos juntos en una esquina. – Dijo Malfoy acercándose. Florence lo detuvo.

- Tu esposa va a dar a luz a tu primogénito. Es una lastima que el pequeño será una basura igual a su padre.

- No lo creas, sangre limpia como tu y yo. Draco Dormiens… el niño duerme en la cuna, mientras su madre cuida de él y su padre busca a un dragón.

- ¿Cómo llamarás a tu hijo?

- Draco Dormiens, mi dragón dormido. Draco Dormiens…

- Te pregunté como lo llamarías…

- Draco, su nombre será Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos grises me recordarán a ese dragón que domé una noche. Un dragón, un dragón que no sea digno de confiar. Ese será mi hijo, un Dragón poderoso…

- Pobre criatura. – Dijo Florence burlándose. – Apuesto a que lo maltratarás, lo presionarás y le llenarás su mente de toda esa basura en que tú crees.

- Al menos tengo un hijo. ¿Tú no tienes uno? -  Malfoy le sonrió. Se sentó en una esquina. – No, no tienes hijos Florence. Claro, tienes a esa niña que no te pertenece, 3 años tiene la niña, pero no es una niña. Es un monstruo, es cuestión de tiempo. El único hijo que tuviste lo perdiste porque yo convencí a Lord Voldemort que no debías tenerlo.

- Bastardo. – Dijo Florence por lo bajo. – Mi hijo murió antes de sufrir todo este infierno. Pero tu hijo sufrirá Malfoy. Lo juro. Comprenderás que la muerte es a veces mejor, maldecirás a tu propia sangre. Porque ya tu sangre está podrida hasta la entrañas.

- No puedes hablar de eso, eres una asesina grandiosa. Eres una de las malas también. – Dijo Lucius Malfoy sonriéndose.

- Pues ese Dragón no te durará para siempre. Te arrepentirás de haberlo llamado así. 

- Lo dudo. 

*** 

- Debemos brindar esta noche. – Un hombre con túnica reunido su familia levantaba una copa. – Brindo por mis felices años de matrimonio, por ti Tara. Tara eres la razón de mi vida, por mis dos hijos: Edward y Penélope. 

            Sonaron las copas chocar y la pareja tomaba la cidra mientras sonreían. Tara Ustinov sonreía, su cara jovial reflejaba algo de preocupación, sus ojos azules se veían perdidos y su cabellera rubia estaba peinada con rizos impecables y alborotados. No había terminado de beber la cidra cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

- Yo abriré mi amor. – Dijo Tara levantándose. Iba sonriente al recibidor, cuando dejó caer la copa al piso.

- Evan, tu. ¿qué haces aquí? – Era Evan Rosier con apariencia deplorable, estaba con ojeras y despeinado.

- Tara, vamonos de aquí. Trae a los niños, huiremos a América. – Dijo este sonriéndole.

- Evan. ¿Estás loco?

- Usted, ¿Qué hace aquí? – Dijo Paul Clearwater algo serio.

- Usted me robo a mi mujer. Tara es mía – Dijo Evan sacando su varita y sujetando a Tara. – Sus hijos son míos. ¿Penélope Clearwater? Que farsa, Penélope, la pequeña Penélope tiene los mismos ojos que yo tengo. Edward es mi semejanza Clearwater. Devuélveme a mi mujer y a mis hijos.

- Llamaré al ministerio. Usted está loco. – Dijo Paul sacando su varita. Pero Evan lo atacó, haciéndolo retroceder y haciendo que cayese ruidosamente.

- Papá! – Un pequeño chico rubio apareció en las escaleras.

- Edward, yo soy tu padre. – Evan tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miraba al pequeño que tendría máximo 5 años de edad. – Mira como nos parecemos, soy tu padre!

- Edward sube al cuarto y cuida tu hermana. No abras la puerta. – Dijo Tara tratando de sacar a Evan de encima quien le sujetaba el cuello.

- Tara, te amo. Somos una familia. Renuncié a ti por tu seguridad, pero te quiero recuperar. – Dijo Evan abrazándose a Tara y ella estaba asustada.

- Estás loco. Te amo, pero estás loco. No quiero que mis hijos tengan a un mortífago como padre. – Dijo Tara tratando de soltarse.

- Tara no me dejes. – Dijo Evan – Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie.

- Los aurores vienen para acá. – Dijo Severus Snape en la puerta.

- Severus, tu tampoco me impedirás que…

- Pero antes, los mortífagos asesinarán a Tara, debo protegerla Evan. No estás bien.

- Yo protegeré a Tara – Dijo Evan apuntando con la varita.

- No. Huye ahora, te van a entregar. Mira lo que has hecho, atacaste a un mago. – Snape señaló al Señor Clearwater en el piso inconsciente.

- El me quito a Tara. – Decía Evan temblando. Había estallado en locura – No es justo…

- Evan Rosier, déjala ir o morirá también. El Señor Oscuro te ha entregado a los aurores, huye mientras puedas. – Dijo Severus Snape haciéndolo recapacitar.

- No!!!! – Gritó Evan soltando a Tara quien corrió a los brazos de Snape, fueron rápidamente a la habitación y los dos niños estaban asustados en la cama.

- Vamonos de aquí. – Dijo Tara abrazando a sus hijos y cargándolos ella sola, a pesar de que ella fuera bajita y delgada. – Penélope, Edward cierren sus ojos.

            Snape llevó a Tara fuera de la casa y en efectivo, los aurores estaban llegando. Luego de correr hacia una colina cercana. Un rayo verde se reflejó desde lejos.

- Mamá, ¿Qué fue esa luz verde? – Dijo Edward.

- Nada Ed, Nada… - Dijo Tara corriendo con sus hijos. Al llegar a un lugar seguro Snape se detuvo.

- Lo siento. Yo también soy uno de ellos. No soy bueno, pero me la debías. – Dijo Snape. – Odio tener deudas con alguien.

- ¿Dónde está Evan? – Tara estaba nerviosa y temblaba.

- Posiblemente esté muerto. No tengas esperanzas… - Dijo Snape desapareciendo.

- No, puede ser! – Tara abrazó a sus dos hijos y lloró amargamente. – Cuanto te amé Evan, nunca me entendiste, nunca te entendía. Pero te amé demasiado!

**_Muere seguidor de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en manos de Alastor Moody_**

_Anoche se presentó un incidente en la casa de los Clearwater. Uno de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, conocido como Evan Rosier, atacó y amenazó a la familia Clearwater. Atacó abiertamente a Paul Clearwater y detuvo a Tara Clearwater. Causando terror a dos niños pequeños. Tara Clearwater logró huir con sus dos hijos. Rosier fue capturado por el auror Alastor Moody y su comisión anti-tenebrosa. Rosier de 23 años de edad, murió luchando por su vida, causándole heridas en el rostro a Moody, pero finalmente el auror se vio obligado a acabar con la vida del mortífago. Moody nos dice: "Ese Rosier se llevó parte de mi nariz. Estaba completamente loco para intentar atacar abiertamente así, es una lástima que no tenga que ir a Azkaban."_

- Esto no es justo. ¿Por qué Evan iba a atacar a Tara y a sus propios hijos? – Dijo Florence arrojando el Profeta en la mañana siguiente en el salón Principal. 

- Mi Preciosa, el mayor engaño de un hombre es hacerle creer que tiene esperanzas – Dijo Malfoy. – ¿Querías que la historia de Tara y Rosier fuera diferente y tuviera final feliz? Pero no fue así. No sigas creyendo en las historias de amor, el amor no existe.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión. – Dijo Florence pero fue interrumpida con la llegada de Narcissa Malfoy que sujetaba a un bebé entre sabanas verdes.

- Lucius, he traído a Draco para que el Señor Oscuro lo vea. Lo consagrará como otro seguidor más de su legado.

- Felicidades Narcissa, un varón llamado Draco.- Dijo Florence con sarcasmo mirando a Lucius.

- Dragón, fue una idea brillante de Lucius – Sonrió Narcissa observando al pequeño. - ¿Deseas cargarlo?

- No tengo problema – Florence se acercó y vio a un bebé, era demasiado chiquito e indefenso. Lo tomó en sus brazos sintiéndolo liviano y acogedor. Era pálido, nariz puntiaguda, rubio como el sol y cuando abrió los ojos descubrió un par de ojos grises normales, sin nada que temer y cálidos, sus mejillas eran rosadas contrastando con la cara blanca. – Es Hermoso tu hijo Narcissa. Es una lástima que esté destinado al dolor.

- No lo está. Será un chico diferente. Irá a Hogwarts, mantendrá el orgullo familiar y me dará nietos. ¿No es así Lucius? – Dijo Narcissa buscando apoyo.

- Yo lo enviaré a Drumstang, dan prioridad a las artes oscuras y su estudio profundo. – Dijo Lucius de mala gana.

- Lucius, la vida no es solo artes oscuras. No enviarás a Draco tan lejos de mi, es mi hijo también. – Narcissa le reclamó.

- ¿Qué sabes tu mujer? 

- Bien Familia Feliz, los dejo. Debo hacer algunas cosas. – Florence se ausentó, debía irse de allí.

            Que mala suerte que no todos supieran valorar a sus hijos, ella había perdido uno y estaba obligada a vivir lejos de su única hija. La pequeña Ariadne tenía 3 años cumplidos y ya sabía hacer muchas cosas normales. No se mostraba como una chica extraordinaria, a simple vista era una niña normal. Florence iba cada vez que podía en secreto, sin decirle a nadie, sin levantar sospechas. Una noche estaba desahogándose físicamente con Snape y en esa mañana estaba compartiendo con su hija, viéndola y preguntándose cuando la volvería a ver. 

            Florence buscaba fotos de cuando ella era pequeña, no tenía muchas pero en particular había una donde aparecía en brazos de su madre Janice y notaba su parecido físico con Ariadne, eran casi idénticas con notables excepciones, Ariadne no tenía el cabello tan oscuro y sus ojos eran negros en vez de grises. Algo en la mirada de la niña delataba a su padre verdadero pero lo agregaba hermosura a su cara. Florence veía a la niña y se veía a ella misma. No quería que ella pasase lo mismo que había pasado ella, estaba recelosa con respecto al destino de su hija. Para evitar cualquier accidente le iba a impedir que aprendiese magia, la iba a hacer pasar por una muggle, la iba a esconder en un mundo donde sería muy difícil para Lord Voldemort poder encontrar: el mundo de los muggles.

- Ariadne es muy inteligente, también manifiesta mucho cariño. Pero es algo retraída y solitaria. – Dijo Charlie hablando con Florence en su jardín.

- Lo se. Es mejor que sea así. Quizás con el tiempo cambie. Yo también era solitaria pero por otro motivo.

- Si, quizás cuando crezca se vuelva más habladora y extrovertida. La adolescencia le puede afectar. Pero tu… ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien Charlie, estoy bien en términos normales. Hay una profecía que habla sobre el señor Oscuro y quisiera averiguar más sobre ello, quizás esté la clave para destruirlo…  si de alguna manera yo pudiera contribuir a ello.

- Si el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cayese ¿Qué harías tu?

- Regresaría con mi hija, aunque la felicidad no duraría mucho… me harán pagar por mis crímenes, me tienen reservada una celda en Azkaban desde que asesiné a John Potter y a su esposa. – Decía Florence en tono de lamento. – Todas las cosas que me han sucedido me han ayudado a ver las cosas más claras y madurar. Pero eso no hace que deje de ser doloroso…

- Veo que aparte de la niña, hay algo mas que te preocupa. ¿Qué es?

- Muchas cosas Charlie. Amo demasiado a Ariadne, quiero alejarla de todo esto. Lo mejor que puedo hacerle a Ariadne es mantenerme alejada de ella aunque quisiera poder abrazarla todos los días…

- No, ella te necesita demasiado. – Dijo Charlie tomando su mano. – Ariadne te necesita cerca de ti. Joseph y yo crecimos sin madre, nos hizo mucha falta. 

- Quisiera borrar el pasado y arreglar el futuro a mi manera… - Dijo Florence – Pero de nada sirve lamentarme sino voy a hacer nada por luchar.

- Florence, ¿qué harás cuando Ariadne quiera saber la verdad? ¿Qué pasará el día que se entere de la verdad?

- Ese será un día oscuro. – Dijo Florence mirando el horizonte, el sol se estaba ocultando. La noche pronto llegaría. – Puedo sentir la vergüenza que sentirá de tener una madre asesina como yo, y un padre oscuro como el que… - Dio un suspiro y se levantó. – No le hablarás jamás de su padre.

Aquella tarde de Mayo, era algo nostálgico, una profecía inminente, el mundo mágico estaba consternado. Pero Florence solo pensaba en ella, nadie más lo hubiese hecho, pensaba en su existencia y su accidentada vida, había tantas cosas que recordar y que aun producían dolor. Otros recuerdos producían que en su cara apareciese una sonrisa, pero luego se acordaba de cómo había terminado. Se acordaba de tantas cosas en su recuerdo al Castillo, a esa prisión esclavizante, pero antes estaba vestida de muggle en un bus y observó la calle donde estaba cruzando. La calle donde había vivido Eileen, sin pensarlo más se bajó y se acercó a la casa.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, la última vez que estuvo ahí era cuando tenía 15 años y ahora tenía 23, se acercó a la casa y observó a una familia dentro, estaban cenando. No sería prudente tocar la puerta, recordaba que aunque tuviera apariencia muggle, su cara le recordaría a cualquier mago quien era ella, se arrepintió de haber querido ser exhibicionista en asesinar gente y hacer sus fechorías sin mascara como los demás mortífagos. Era una leyenda si, pero en vano, una leyenda sin libertad, una leyenda para mal… 

Dentro de la casa, estaba una cara conocida, era Lawrence Jordan, el hermano mayor de Eileen, estaba junto a su esposa y su pequeño.

- Lee!!! No arrojes comida. – Dijo la mujer al pequeño. – Lawrence amor, si estuviera viva, estaría cumpliendo años…

- Si, lo se… demasiado doloroso. No todo el mundo pierde a su madre y a su hermana el mismo año. No se que pensar, tanto tiempo… si Eileen hubiese vivido mas tiempo quizás ahora todo fuera diferente.

- Es terrible. Te aseguro a que su amiga Harrington tuvo algo que ver. Esa mujer ha mostrado su verdadera cara, mira como tiene a la gente atemorizada al igual que Tu-ya-sabes-quien. Todos los días salgo con miedo Lawrence.

- No creo que Florence haya tenido que ver… ella era una chica… excelente. 

- ¿Excelente?

- Yo solo la juzgo por lo que conocí de ella. Lee! Deja de arrojar la tortilla…

- Lee Jordan! – Dijo la mujer de color algo irritada – No se porque eres tan revoltoso.

            Tuvo que irse rápido de allí antes que la notaran, no quería enfrentarse con nadie ni defenderse. No tenia argumentos para hacerlo, estaba sola y pensaba en Eileen. Pensaba que algún lugar un hombre asesino dormía tranquilo luego de haber destruido la vida de mucha gente, su nombre Francois Spencer. Los seguidores de Voldemort podían ser tan poco misericordiosos como él mismo. Sino que lo diga ella misma. Iba caminando por la calle mientras oscurecía y tomaba el camino de regreso, pero alguien la detuvo.

- Florence! – Era la voz desolada de Tara Ustinov – Quiero que te acerques un momento.

- Tara, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Florence observó a su ex compañera de Slytherin, estaba con cara demacrada y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. 

- Necesitaba hablar contigo… en privado. – Dijo Tara señalándole un lado oscuro en el camino.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Por qué asesinaron a Evan? – Tara temblaba y se notaba incluso en la oscuridad.

- Quieres la verdad… te la daré. – Dijo Florence mirándola. – Lo asesinaron por ti. Lord Voldemort no concibe el amor entre sus mortífagos.

- ¿yo?

- Evan te amaba, era un chico malo. Pero te amaba… y eso no le gustó a Lord Voldemort. – Dijo Florence.

- Fue mi culpa, Evan que te hice…

- No te culpes! – Dijo Florence. – El luchó por ese amor… no temió a la muerte y… – Florence se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Y ahora estoy sola, Paul se enteró de la verdad y no está muy contento. El sabía que los hijos eran de Evan, pero no sabía que aun yo lo amaba. No pude negarlo… estoy en problemas ahora. – Dijo Tara sentada en las raíces de un árbol lejos del camino, Florence la observaba de pie.

- Yo… no estoy segura si soy humana. – Dijo Florence sentándose y apoyando sus manos en la hierba. – Solo se que soy una cobarde y le tuve miedo a perder lo que mas quise. Solo se que estoy sola…

- ¿Qué te sucedió a ti? ¿Y Snape?

- Snape y yo no somos más que un recuerdo borrado. Lord Voldemort nos quería separados y lo logró, no existe amor entre nosotros. No lo habrá…

- es imposible. – Dijo Tara. – Se que no estas acostumbrada a oír consejos míos pero, el amor no puede morir así de fácil…

- ¿Así de fácil? – Florence le replicó – Perder a un hijo, sangrar hasta morir, ser perseguida, violentada y abusada. Haber sido manipulada y usada para un experimento que involucra mis sentimientos maternales. Quisiera verle el lado fácil a pasar todo eso y aun vivir para el amor.

- Florence… - Tara se secaba las lágrimas. – Oh Florence, cuanto lo siento.

- No, no lo sientes. No sabes lo que es vivir en mi piel, no sabes lo que ha sido ser yo misma todos estos años… - Gritó Florence. – Rechazada por mi familia, guiada hacia la oscuridad, vivir en desamor, sangrar hasta morir. Vivir para que la historia no se repita con mi única hija.

- Florence… - Tara estaba en un rincón asustada.

- Disculpa, nunca había tenido que decirlo. Pero duele… - Dijo Florence secándose un par de lágrimas. – Estoy cansada de estar aquí.

- No eres la única… - Dijo Tara mostrando sus brazos con moretones. – Irónicamente se mas de artes oscuras que cuando estaba en Hogwarts, debo saber defenderme y mas ahora…

- ¿Para que querías verme? – Preguntó Florence mas calmada.

- Quisiera pedirte un favor inmenso… lo hago por que paso necesidades económicas. Paul me ha abandonado, pero solo me da lo justo.

- ¿Le pides dinero a una asesina? – Florence sonrió tristemente

- No te pido dinero, te pido una autorización. Quisiera escribir un libro sobre… Fiorencia y necesito tu autorización.

- Yo no soy Fiorencia, no necesitas mi autorización…

- Quiero basar mi libro en algo real… tu vida. – Dijo Tara por lo bajo.

- Por favor Tara. ¿Quieres vender a los magos la vida detallada de una mortífaga? ¿Quién quisiera conocer mi vida? Solo quieren conocer mi muerte… - Dijo Florence.

- No, no hace falta decir quien eres… no incluiré esa parte de tu vida si gustas. – Dijo Tara tímida. – Me interesan tus años en Hogwarts, tu perspectiva y tus…

- Tara… no creo que…

- La editorial me ha dado un chance, sino me botan y regresaré a trabajar con Rita Skeeter… - Dijo Tara temblando.

- ¿Quieres conocer mi vida?

- Si, para escribirla… 

- Será muy largo, pero no usarás mi nombre jamás. Te autorizo a que lo publiques. – Dijo Florence. – No me importaría que escribieses en realidad…

- Quiero la verdad. – Dijo Tara levantándose.

- Tendrás la verdad, te llegará por Lechuza. Será bastante largo, dame tiempo… - Florence se levantó dispuesta a irse.

- Florence espera… - Dijo Tara, Florence volteo a verla. – Yo creo en ti, espero que todo termine algún día y puedas ser…

- ¿Libre? 

- Si, algún día serás libre y nos reiremos de todo esto. – Dijo Tara tratando de convencerse Florence la miró por un instante y desapareció.

            El camino a casa fue diferente, llegó a su habitación algo cansada. Se deshizo de sus ropas muggle y se sentó frente a una mesa, tomando un pergamino y una pluma con tinta, le iba a tomar mucho tiempo escribir su propia vida en pergamino… antes de empezar observó el profeta. Había una noticia menos importante que el asesinato de Evan Rosier, era en la parte de Sociales del Profeta…

**_La Familia Potter espera el nacimiento de su primogénito_**

_Ayer se hizo una fiesta en la mansión de los Potter donde la joven pareja anuncio que esperan la llegada de su hijo varón para principios de Agosto. James Potter, hijo del fallecido y celebre John Potter, declaró en exclusiva que: "Aun no sabemos si será niño o niña, pero sabemos que será muy querido por nosotros". La Madre del futuro niño compartió muy sonriente unas palabras: "Si es niña le pondremos Eileen en honor a una compañera fallecida en Hogwarts". A la reunión asistieron varios amigos de la familia, incluyendo a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin grandes amigos de la escuela de la pareja Potter, Gabrielle Simons prometida de Remus Lupin, Fran y Alice Longbottom quienes también esperan un hijo, Peter Pettigrew, Mundungus Fletcher, Felicia Atkood quien salio de reposo de San Mungo por el resultado de una maldición, entre otros invitados distinguidos…_

- Vaya. ¿El celebre John Potter? – Florence repitió por lo bajo. – Que casi me asesina célebremente. Estos sujetos solo andan en la pagina de sociedad… y yo pensando como sobrellevar mis problemas.

- Ni tanto. – Dijo Severus Snape por detrás - La semana pasada aparecieron de protagonistas en el ataque del Señor Oscuro, casi se los llevan al otro lado. Escaparon de milagro… ya es la tercera vez que escapan en tantos años.

- Snape, estás aquí. – Dijo Florence iluminando su rostro.

- Hasta un hombre empobrecido por las artes oscuras como yo, necesita relajarse de vez en cuando… - Dijo Snape con una mirada rígida.

- No puedo. Debo escribir algo.

- ¿Escribir? Podrás escribir lo que quieras luego…

- Hoy no, necesito terminar… mi vida. – Dijo Florence. – Debo escribir mi vida.

- Creo que a la final Catterpole tenía razón… caerías en el mundo de la perversión, la oscuridad y la lujuria.

- No se si creer en las predicciones… no se, solo estoy aquí, eso es suficiente por ahora.- Dijo Florence apagando la luz…

*** 

- Necesito asesinar a ese niño – Dijo Lord Voldemort – Sino consigo esa profecía entonces más fácil será acabar…

- Señor, no sabemos quien sea ese niño. – Dijo Bellatrix.

- Repítelo Gonawiene…

- Solo pude escuchar hasta la mitad. "El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca. . . nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. ."

- Nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muera – Repitió Voldemort.- Debe nacer a finales de Julio… ¿Quién será ese niño?

- No sabemos, pero yo misma lo mataría si ese niño fuera a destruirle en el futuro… - Dijo Bellatrix

- Hay dos familias de magos que esperan un hijo en fechas cercanas. – Dijo un chico joven y rubio, su nombre era Barty Crouch Jr.. – Longbottom y los Potter. Recomiendo asesinar a los dos pequeños y luego…

- No, lo haré yo mismo. No puedo confiar en ustedes. Si son leales a mí, pero ciertamente a veces no llevan a cabo mis planes tal como lo deseo. Es mi oportunidad, no quiero que nada salga mal. Si quieres algo bien hecho, debes hacerlo tu mismo…

- Las únicas veces que nuestros planes salen mal es por culpa de Harrington. – Chilló Bellatrix. – Ella es un estorbo…

- No lo es. Ella tiene algo que yo quiero, mientras no averigüe más sobre el paradero de mi heredera no puedo tocar a la madre… Gonawiene, dice que la niña está protegida pero no está tan lejos de lo que pensamos.

- Mi señor, ¿y si algo sale mal? – Preguntó Lestrange.

- Nada puede salir mal. Todos me temen, el Señor de la Oscuridad no fallará hasta acabar con la amenaza que le impida ascender al poder…

- ¿Intentará asesinar al hijo de los Longbottom y los Potters? – Preguntó Bellatrix. – Están bien custodiados, no se dejarán atrapar fácilmente…

- Ya buscaré a alguien que me haga el favor de llevarme a ellos. – Dijo Voldemort rugiendo. – Además si algo saliese mal, he hecho demasiados experimentos, quizás no sea tan mortal como todos piensan…

- Mi Señor usted vivirá por toda la eternidad. – Bellatrix cayó a sus pies y Rodolphus Lestrange hizo una mueca de exaltación.

*** 

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Preguntó Florence al ver entrar a la vieja Gonawiene a sui pieza.

- Sabes muy bien que es lo que pasa… sabes lo que va a ocurrir. No es recomendable que te metas en el camino del Señor Oscuro. No eres fiel a él, lo percibo.

- Una profecía le ha roto la cabeza todo este tiempo. Yo le profetizo una muerte lenta y dolorosa sino me deja en paz.

- Riddle está ciego con respecto a usted. Usted se ha tornado muy peligrosa, oculta  a su heredero, no colabora con sus planes… el necesita ponerla a prueba.

- ¿Si? ¿De que forma? – Florence no le prestaba importancia.

- Seguro la mandará a asesinar a ese espía de Dumbledore… su nombre es Severus Snape. Ah… cuando se entere. – Dijo Gonawiene en tono de satisfacción.

- ¿Snape? – Florence quedó asombrada. - ¿Es espía de Dumbledore?

- Usted lo sabe. De una forma morbosa usted también colabora con él… usted está atrapada, no durará tiempo. Si quiere ser perdonada deberá…

- La única manera en que yo colaboro con Snape, es haciéndole olvidar un día duro con nuestros encuentros. No se de que voy a ser perdonada…

- ¿Dónde está la niña? – Gonawiene avanzó pero se detuvo debido a un escudo invisible…

- Menos mal que llevo el medallón. Así me protejo de sus artimañas. Ninguno de ustedes tendrá a la niña jamás… No le harán daño.

- No seas tonta, algún día vendrá hacia nosotros. Queremos hacértelo fácil por ahora… danos a la niña y podrás desertar junto al espía traidor de Snape.

- ¿Desertar? Yo no hago tratos con gente engañosa como usted. Además, ¿Por qué no le ha dicho a Voldemort que Snape es espía? Yo no deseo desertar

- Iba a decírselo hoy mismo… a menos que usted me lo impida. – Dijo Gonawiene sonriendo.

- Ah… piensa que la voy a detener. Me importa en lo absoluto que haga con Snape, nuestra relación no tiene que ver con amor, lealtad o ser aliados. Simplemente somos un refugio, un escape a nuestras vidas…

- Yo también fui joven. Lord Grindelwald me ofreció todo. Un Lord le ofrece todo a su amante. Pero con el pasar de los años las cosas se enfrían… las ambiciones crecen. Yo era como usted… obviamente no puedes escaparte de tu destino. Harías lo que fuera por salvar a Severus Snape.

- Sabe, no me gusta su conversación. – Dijo Rudamente Florence – Especialmente porque no se ni siquiera de que está hablando… y déjese de tonterías no pienso asesinarla. Váyase de aquí.

- Me pregunto que pasará si yo intento asesinarte a ti. – Dijo Gonawiene con su rostro horroroso al aire.

- Supongo que ocurriría un Jaque Mate. Sin mi, el Señor Oscuro habrá perdido su segundo plan, y cualquier contacto con la heredera que dice tener. Si usted intenta asesinarme, puede que esté firmando su sentencia de muerte… yo soy más valiosa que usted.

- ¡No es así! Riddle me necesita…

- Oicnelis Onrete – Lanzó Florence riéndose macabramente y la anciana cayó al suelo sujetándose la garganta y quedó muda. – Sabía que el Señor Oscuro me tendería una trampa. Penetrar en tu mente es fácil Gonawiene "la Grandiosa", el trato era que si yo te asesinaba por sentirme acorralada, esa era la señal de que estoy traicionando a Lord Voldemort, si simplemente nada ocurría era porque eran imaginaciones tuyas y yo no soy la traidora. Pero decidí maldecirte de una manera inteligente,  no vas a morir Gonawiene Trelawney, simplemente mantendrás silencio… Hablarás solo lo que me convenga. Con esto queda comprobado que la muerte no es lo único…

- ¿Crees que has ganado? Veras, yo puedo ver el futuro…

- ¿Usted me va a decir una predicción para condicionar mi futuro a sus creencias…?

- Falta poco y usted lo sabe. Tarde o temprano sucederá…

- Falta poco Gonawiene. – Florence la hizo retroceder. – Falta poco para ser libre…

- Si serás libre Florence Harrington, tan libre que no te lo imaginas… pero no has ganado, no vas a ganar.

- No creo en videntes, es una farsa…

**Fin del capitulo**

¿Les gusto? Mandeme un review ¿no les gusto? Mandenme un review… ¿desean opinar algo? Mandenme un review… ¿quieren decir algun error? Mandenme un review!

Bueno, quería decirles que falta poco para el final… o bueno, eso creo yo. ¿Quieren un final feliz? Me lo supongo, yo también quiero un final feliz. Veremos como me rinde escribir el final… el que viene no será el ultimo. Por cierto ¿alguien ha visto el nuevo video de Evanescence de My Inmortal? Casi muero, la vocalista Amy Lee me asombró, su maquillaje y peinado, asi me imagino a Florence en esta ultima parte, pero no exactamente así o algo así… aunque cada uno se la imagina como quiere. Curiosamente esa canción tiene que ver algo con la historia(que conste que yo tenia planeado antes de escuchar a ese grupo…). Ahora mis comentarios hacia ustedes…

**Nocrala****:** Hola me alegra saber que estás leyendo la historia. ¿Piensas que esta noche tendrá alguna consecuencia? Em… me gustan los lectores inteligentes como tu. ^^ Bueno, ese hijo perdido… necesitarás seguir leyendo para saber si es verdad. No te preocupes, lo actualizo semanalmente, casi todos los viernes. Aunque si me da chance lo actualizo mucho más rapido!

**BlazeVein****:** Oh… si, de eso se trata. Se aman y se engañan con que se odian y toda esa palabrería, a veces los seres humanos nos comportamos así. ¿Tu crees que aun hay esperanza? Me da risa porque cuando me hacen una pregunta yo regreso la misma pregunta. Nunca afirmo hasta que lo plasmo en la historia. Florence está por conocer diversos caminos, no te preocupes por Spencer lo tengo bien pensado aunque no lo creas.

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Jajajaja, sabía que te iba a gustar ese reencuentro… la intención es que te asombres. Aunque no se si este capi fue algo aburrido, no se… luego de la calma viene la tormenta, o es al revés?  Aquí está el otro capitulo! Y si, tambien vi el trailer, ver a Snape me inspiró para escribir mas del proximo capitulo… 


	29. La Nueva Profecia

Holas, aquí otro capitulo. Estoy demasiado feliz, ya termine mis estudios… podré dedicarle tiempo a mis fics, tengo varios pendientes… el final de este, el principio de otros dos nuevos que pienso escribir. El fic de las Mary Sues y el de Total Hogwarts Live, al fin me va a rendir el tiempo. Como lo prometí aquí está el capitulo 29, el penúltimo… me alcanzó justo para 30 capítulos, y al final prometo un pequeño epilogo y mis comentarios personales. Aun falta una semana para ello… aquí está sin más preámbulos…

**Capitulo 29 La nueva profecía**

- ¿Viste las noticias? – Preguntó Narcissa en el almuerzo sobre una mesa.

- No, estoy ocupada. – Dijo Florence leyendo un pergamino. 

- Es sobre el hijo de James y Lily, es un varón. Su nombre es Harry y… es igual al padre atractivo. Solo que se mezcló con esa asquerosa sangre sucia. – Decía Narcissa leyendo el Profeta y cargando a Draco en sus brazos quien balbuceaba y cantaba. 

- A ver… - Florence vio la página central y descubrió a James Potter sonriendo junto a Lily Evans, tenían a un pequeño bebé sano y hermoso entre sus manos de unos meses de edad. Era un bebe de cabello negro y a pesar de que la pagina del periódico estaba en blanco y negro podía ver que los ojos del niño eran iguales a los de su madre: verdes. Era una familia feliz, y Florence se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que no tenía. Ver aquella foto le causó gran impresión, quedó paralizada y no sabía como reaccionar.

            Estaba reflejándose en aquella chica pelirroja que saludaba, estaba reflejando a su hijo muerto en aquel niño llamado Harry, incluso a Snape lo reflejaba en el lugar de James… era una familia perfecta, justo lo que ella había querido siempre. Pero en su corazón el calor volvió a sentirse, su reacción fue distinta a la de otras veces, ya no era la venganza lo que predominaba en su pensamiento, no envidiaba aquella familia joven. Se sentía identificada con lo que pudo haber tenido. Había odiado a Potter por hacerle la vida imposible a Snape, pero aquella vez se daba cuenta que tan humana era… no quería que nada le pasase al niño de la foto, la había conmovido

- Este chico Harry. – Dijo Florence con mirada desorbitada – Podemos esperar grandes cosas

- No lo creo, es muy chiquito para tener pocos meses. Apenas Draco es un poquito más grande que él y Draco es relativamente pequeño. – Dijo Narcissa ruborizándose. – Ese Harry Potter es un mala sangre, tiene en sus venas sangre de muggle, no se puede esperar algo grandioso de él.

- Narcissa, yo me siento… - Florence no supo como terminar.

- Eres extraña. Me caes bien, no entiendo porque Bellatrix no te soporta… - Dijo Narcissa levantándose mientras el pequeño Draco lloraba en sus brazos. Florence observó extrañada a la rubia Narcissa y volvió a ver la foto de James, Lily y Harry. Aquel niño no era el hijo de los Potter, aquel niño era su propio hijo.

- Voy a asesinar a esos niños. – Escuchaba la voz distante de Voldemort en su cabeza. Recordaba el dolor de enterarse de que había perdido todo, se había prometido que no volvería a pasar. Miró a Lily, sea como fuese… ¿cómo se sentiría Lily si Voldemort asesinaba a Harry? Un dolor de madre inmenso, tan inmenso como el que sintió ella. No quería que pasara nada, ninguna otra mujer tenía derecho a sentir ese dolor. Ni siquiera Evans, Evans no le había hecho nada nunca y ella sabía que la muerte de su hijo era irrenunciable, Voldemort se lo había propuesto e iba a lograrlo.

            Dentro de ella algo cambió, algo le había hecho volver a sentir. Recordaba la última vez que había sido completamente feliz, esta vez no era un recuerdo. Era algo real. Cerraba los ojos y se veía en frente de su vida realizada y completa, la brisa fresca la pegaba en las mejillas y unos prados que se extendían hasta el infinito le daban la bienvenida.

- Algo se acerca, algo hace estremecer a los árboles. Estoy aquí para cumplir mi misión, ahora se cual es… - Dijo Florence mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación. No podía existir el odio en su corazón, algo había purificado su alma. Algo sobrenatural, quizás que tuviera que ver con el medallón, respiraba y no se sentía asfixiada. Volvía a abrir los ojos y la oscuridad volvía, ninguna madre merecía sufrir la perdida de su hijo… nadie merecía el mismo dolor que ella había vivido. Se horrorizaba al pensar todo lo que había hecho en el pasado.

- ¿en que me he convertido? No puedo creer… soy inocente. – Florence se sentó en el piso, apoyando su cabeza en la pared. Los latidos de su corazón iban más lentos y calmados mientras sus ojos estaban perdidos en el recuerdo de sus memorias más antiguas. – ¿Por qué todo cambia? Que dolor regresar al pasado – Quedó callada y reaccionó con una mirada perdida -… Soy apenas una niña de once años que acaba de iniciar en Hogwarts. Papá espero que estés orgulloso, quedé en Slytherin. – Florence hablaba sola pero sabía que significaba aquello - Papá ¿Por qué no te sientes feliz conmigo? ¿Papá porque te alejas?, ¿Por qué me niegas?, ¿Papá porque te avergüenzo? Soy solo una niña de 11 años, soy una inocente criatura. Papá salvame por favor. ¿Por qué no me vienes a salvar? ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¿Por qué no me amas como yo te he amado también? Papá, soy tan solo una niña…

            Florence volteó y cayo al piso, miraba el techo mientras sentía su garganta seca y sus ojos mojados. Su cabello azabache estaba esparcido y sus brazos extendidos. 

- No entiendo a Papá. Madre ¿qué es lo que tanto repudia de mi? ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Por qué ya no me quiere? Papá no me presta atención más. Prefiere sus negocios con el Ministro y cuidar su fortuna. Mamá haz algo, Mamá tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Me siento desprotegida, Mamá, en Hogwarts todos me hacen la vida imposible. Mamá, no tengo con quien hablar… Necesito unos brazos en quien sostenerme, necesito unos labios que me enseñen el amor, necesito alguien en quien confiar. ¿No ven? Tan solo tengo 11 años y ustedes me han hecho todo ese daño. No Papá, eso no se le hace a tu hija… Papá ¿Por qué nunca me quisiste? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué volteas? 

- No hiciste nada mal. – Severus Snape estaba sentado en la cama sin moverse. – Simplemente fuiste diferente y te preocupaste demasiado. Tuviste la mala suerte de conocerme y oír mis consejos. Tuviste la mala suerte de caer en mis brazos, tuviste la mala suerte de enamorarte de mí. Tuve la mala suerte de creer en ti.

- Severus. – Florence repitió por lo bajo. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre en mucho tiempo. – Severus… Lo siento. Lo hice todo mal…

- No fue tu culpa… - Snape la seguía viendo.

- ¿Por qué me hicieron esto?

- A veces la gente es hiriente sin darse cuenta. A veces la gente no le importa sus hijos, a veces la gente que merece tener hijos no los tiene y la gente que no los merece no los sabe aprovechar…

- Necesito volver.

- Ya estás aquí…

- Necesito respirar, necesito vivir… Esto no seguirá así.

- Acércate y dime una mentira para olvidar lo que he vivido hoy. – Dijo Snape bajando la mirada lentamente. Florence no se movió, y Snape se acercó a ella, la miraba desde arriba y Florence notaba la túnica negra de Snape.

- Dime una mentira para justificar lo que hacemos, dime una sola mentira…

- Te deseo Severus. – Florence se sujetó a él y el cedió rápidamente, iba a desvestirla. – Te deseo, te deseo tanto. Te deseo porque te amo.

- Tantas mentiras juntas me hacen pensar. Una mentira no está mal de vez en cuando. – Dijo Snape acariciándola mientras empezaba a besarla en el piso.

- Hazme creer toda esta noche. No se si mañana lo pueda hacer, hazlo como si fuera la ultima vez… - Dijo Florence entregándose a la pasión mientras una sucesión de imágenes pasaba por su cabeza. – Dime tú ahora una mentira para olvidarlo todo.

- Te amo Florence. – Snape se la comía viva, no la dejaba ir; pero sospecho que en esas mentiras mutuas se escondía una verdad.

*** 

- Es mejor usar el encantamiento Fidelio para protegerte James. – Dijo Sirius Black golpeando una mesa. – No es ningún secreto que tanto tu como Frank están en peligro. Más aun Harry…

- Lo se Sirius. Debo asegurarme que a Harry no le ocurra nada. ¿Sabes una cosa? Toda mi vida he sido un idiota.

- No seas duro contigo mismo.

- Pero Sirius… cuando vi a Harry por primera vez, todo cambió para mi. Mirar a ese niño igual a mi.

- Te apuesto a que todas las chicas en el colegio morirán por él…

- No sabes la sensación de ver a tu esposa sonriendo mientras carga a tu único hijo. Harry, cuanto amo a Harry… es mi ilusión.

- ¿Entonces? 

- Harry tendrá lo mejor de lo mejor. Harry James Potter será el mejor que se haya visto en mucho tiempo. Debo velar por su bienestar.

- Lo supongo. – Sirius sonrio por un momento.

- Sirius, ¿a ti no te hubiera gustado tener un hijo?

- No… soy algo olvidadizo. No sabría criarlo, lo pasearía en moto y que desastre resultaría…

- Yo también pensaba que sería un desastre. Pero ser padre, es como ser auror… Grandes responsabilidades a las que te adaptas poco a poco, hasta ahora me ha resultado genial.

- Cornamenta, no se si me captas. Pero creo que nunca conseguiré a la madre ideal. Así que usaré a tu hijo como si fuera mi hijo. ¡Por algo es mi ahijado!

- Claro que si, Sirius. Además, en caso de que algo me pasara…

- No hables así James, nada te va a pasar. Si quieres me convierto en tu nuevo guardián secreto así jamás te descubren, moriría antes de entregarte.

- ¡Claro que si!

- Hola a todos. – Lily Evans irrumpía en el salón y entraba sonriente con un bebé en los brazos, un bebé de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes.

- Lily, llegaste. Harry… ¿Cómo anda mi campeón? – James sujetó al niño y empezó a consentirlo. Sirius se quedó mirando nostálgico.

- James, Remus vendrá a cenar esta noche… - Dijo Lily mientras saludaba a Sirius con un abrazo. – Me lo encontré hace un momento. 

- Me parece bien. ¿Te parece bien si hechizamos el árbol de Navidad hoy?

- Yo podría ayudar. – Dijo Sirius riéndose como un niño. – Además Harry y yo podemos pasar un rato agradable ¿no?

            El bebé lo miró sonriendo mientras su padrino le hacia muecas para entretenerlo.

- Ustedes parecen 2 niños más. No creo que Harry pueda acompañarnos, el necesita dormir su siesta ahora.

- Lily, tu hermana Petunia envió una carta…

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Que se yo, apenas la recibí la queme en la chimenea. Ella te odia, pudo haberte mandado una maldición.

- James, claro que no. Petunia no practica magia, además aunque tuviese magia no la usaría por miedo…

- Muggles, ¿quien los entiende? – Dijo Sirius – Sin ofender a tu familia Lily…

- No importa. Voy a preparar la cena.

- Oye, ¿tu hermana está casada? – Preguntó James.

- Si, es un muggle. Creo que es uno que vivía cerca del vecindario. ¿Recuerdas aquel verano en que le jugaste un truco al chico corpulento en mi casa?

- El viejo Vernon Dursley… no me lo creo. – Dijo James sonriéndose con Sirius.

- Recuerdo lo que me contaste. – Sirius estalló en risas. – Haberlo encerrado en el baño y hacer estallar el lavabo… es algo que no se olvida tan fácil.

- Mis padres nunca supieron. – Dijo Lily en tono de lamento.

- ¿Tu hermana no piensa tener hijos? – Preguntó Sirius curioso.

- De hecho tiene uno… es de la misma edad de Harry. Creo que se llama Dudley.

- Si es como el padre. Podríamos enseñar a Harry para que se divierta con el hijo de Vernon. – Dijo Sirius riéndose.

- Claro que no. Harry no va a ser un revoltoso como lo fueron ustedes. Mi hijo será un orgullo, además que espero que sea mas tranquilo que ustedes. 

- Oh. Si Harry será tan sabelotodo como la madre, puedo imaginarlo como prefecto en Hogwarts. – Dijo James emocionado. – O cuando tenga su primera novia, yo le enseñaré de mi experiencia y hablaré cosas de hombre a hombre. – Dijo James guiñando un ojo.

- No sean bobos y ayúdenme a servir la mesa! – Dijo Lily exasperada.

- Que tiempos aquellos James, ¿recuerdas Hogwarts?

- Como olvidarlo… - Dijo James sonriéndole.

*** 

- El Señor Oscuro busca a los Potter y a los Longbottom, mi fuente segura me lo ha dicho. – Dijo Snape en la mesa con Dumbledore frente a él.

- Gracias por los riesgos que te tomas Severus…- Dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole. – Supongo que Florence…

- Debo irme, esta noche tengo una reunión. – Dijo Snape evitando el tema.

- Cuídate Hijo. 

            Severus Snape, un hombre que había sido maltratado desde el primer día de su existencia. Algo incomprendido y solitario. Un gran informante para Dumbledore y un astuto espía entre los mortífagos. Si algún día llegaba a ser descubierto, su cabeza rodaría, si algún día llegara a admitir su amor, moriría sin remedio. Pero que vida… esto si no es vida, ¿qué sentido tiene vivir sin no es para el amor? ¿Luchar por al amor no tenía su recompensa. No, solo en los cuentos ficticios el amor triunfaba, se repetía Snape en la soledad de su hogar… el mar iba a predominar como un reinado diabólico y poderoso por mucho tiempo o eso creía… Había muchas cosas que el ignoraba y que de haber sabido las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes. El nunca tuvo la sospecha de que Florence hubiese tenido una hija, si se hubiera enterado no se lo hubiese creído. Tampoco tenía idea de la famosa profecía que involucraba a los hijos de los Potter y los Longbottom, ya Voldemort empezaba a sospechar de Snape como un espía potencial de Dumbledore, pero no tenía pruebas de ello… simplemente una corazonada de jefe.

            Por su parte Snape estaba viendo pasar sus días mientras se consumían en la mas tristes de las soledades, como humano estaba destrozado y solo tendría que luchar por mantenerse con vida si un propósito fijo… quizás uno, algo que su alma negaba a perder, el vago recuerdo de sus días felices con Florence y en cierta parte las artes oscuras. Tan oscuras, que se arraigaban a su alma, eran una adicción, un problema, algo que lo podría hacer perder el control, parte de su pasado y la realidad de su duro presente. Fuera de esto, Severus pensaba que todo por lo que había luchado toda su vida se desmoronaba, toda su vida había luchado por ser reconocido y aunque les costara admitirlo, buscaba el cariño de alguien. Todos los seres humanos buscamos amor, aunque quizás con el tiempo algunos se resignen a pasar solos el resto de su vida sin el calor de una caricia… Nadie sabía lo que era el dolor de morir luego de haber vivido tan intensamente como una vez vivió, aunque toda su vida fuese visto como alguien malo, solo el cielo sabía lo que había habido en su corazón.

            Florence Harrington, motivo de su muerte prematura. Tenerla cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, poseerla pero estar en la incertidumbre de si aquello era un sentimiento o simplemente una sensación. Tener la corazonada de que pudiera escurrírsele por las manos y desvanecerse. Aunque profesaba odiarla, tenía temor de no volverla a ver más nunca, temía perderse, temía morir. Estos eran sus demonios, su pasado, sus artes oscuras y la que una vez fuese su chica, 

            Lejos de allí la situación no era muy diferente, Florence Harrington abría su alma y su corazón al pergamino que escribía, su vida. Escribía todo lo que le había pasado desde que había pisado Hogwarts. El único objetivo era hacerle el favor a Tara de escribirle su vida y hacer un libro. Pero sacar todos esos recuerdos no era nada placentero si se piensa en el dolor del pasado, pero resulta aun más doloroso pensar en la felicidad que tuviste y que ahora no tienes. Cerraba sus ojos y se negaba a dejar escapar lágrimas, seguía escribiendo cada palabra imprimiendo su vida, algo salía de ella hacia el papel… mágicamente o deliberadamente aquella era su vida, ignoraba que alguien fuese a interesarse, pero no tenía otro compromiso que escribir con honestidad. Su modo particular de ver la vida… al final de Hogwarts se daba cuenta de la forma tan inútil en que había caído, ¿la grandiosa Florence Harrington había caído en las sombras por casualidad o porque estuviera predestinado a ello? ¿Todo ese talento desperdiciado en una causa egoísta? Todos ignoraban todo lo que había pasado, no todos los adolescentes de 17 años se tenían que enfrentar al Señor de la Oscuridad y sus manipulaciones… Ella terminó de escribir y miraba por la ventana.

- Esto no está bien… Aun puedo hacer algo – Dijo Florence mirando las oscuras montañas, donde a lo lejos se veía el sol ocultándose.

_"Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí,_

_Reprimida por mis miedos infantiles…"_

- A veces desearía que esta pesadilla terminara. – Repetía Snape mirando por su ventana a muchos kilómetros de distancia. – Quisiera que me dejara en paz. Extirparte de mi, si te vas a ir, realmente debes irte…

_"…y si tu te tienes que ir,_

_Yo espero que realmente te vayas_

_Porque tu presencia aun permanece aquí_

_y__ no me dejará solo…"_

- Es increíble que haya pasado mas de un año… el tiempo es traicionero. Pese al tiempo, estas heridas no han sanado, hay cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar… - Florence terminaba de escribir en el pergamino.

_"…Estas heridas no parecen sanar_

_Este dolor es muy real…"_

_Hay muchas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar…"_

- Recuerdo mi adolescencia… te dije que nunca lloraras, pero ahora el que llora por dentro soy yo. Calmé tus gritos y apagué tus temores. – Decía Snape pasando su mano por el marco de la ventana observando las casas cercanas.

_"Cuando tu lloraste, yo limpié todas tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritaste, yo luché en contra de tus temores…"_

- Solo una vez me dijiste que yo había sido tu esperanza. Te salvé  muchas veces, pero a la final tuve tanto de ti que caí también ¿quién creería en mí como una esperanza? – Florence aun se repetía solitaria en su habitación.

_"Yo he sostenido tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_Pero tú aun tienes todo de mi…"_

- Pero no eres más que un pasado Florence… debo olvidarme de ti. Aunque no quiera, lo debo hacer. Me hago un bien… - Dijo Snape por lo bajo cerrando la ventana cayendo boca abajo a su cama.

_"Yo he intentado difícilmente decirme que te he has ido_

_Pero pienso, que aun estás conmigo_

_He estado tan solo por mucho tiempo…"_

- ¿Quién dice que lo mejor es el bien?…

*** 

- Harrington – La vieja Bruja Gonawiene venía con cara trastornada se acercaba cojeando.

- ¿Usted?, creo haber dicho las cosas claras… - Dijo Florence sacando su varita.

- Mátalo, es tu hora muchacha. Mátalo! – Gritaba Gonawiene.

- ¿A quien?

- Severus Snape, no es un sangre limpia… es mitad…

- Vampiro – Dijo Florence sonriendo de repente. – Siempre pensé que el Señor Oscuro quería alianza con tales criaturas malignas… no veo razón de matarlo.

- Mátalo! Sigue mi orden o moriré, y si muero El Señor Oscuro lo sabrá todo. Cuando yo muera, el Señor Oscuro reconocerá la señal de tu traición…

- No Gonawiene, no vas a morir. Vivirás, vivirás miserablemente… No seguiré tus órdenes.

- Snape no es sangre limpia, no merece seguir…

- Lord Voldemort no es tampoco un sangre limpia. Su padre era un maldito muggle… - Gritó Florence haciendo estremecer la sala.

- No es así!

- Si es así, su padre lo odiaba por ser un mago al igual que su esposa a la cual abandonó. – Decía Florence – Saveratus Snape era hijo de un vampiro…

- Mátalo! O si no… - Pero la vieja Gonawiene quedó en blanco sus ojos desorbitados cambiaron de dirección y quedó callada. Luego de un rato habló con una voz carrasposa y grave, no era ella. Parecía estar poseída. – _"Nacida en el octavo mes, de penetrante mirada, fiera como un dragón, en ella reposará la clave para la derrota final. Madre e hija, hija y madre unidas hasta el momento de la derrota… "_

- ¿Está usted loca? – Florence se asombró por tales palabras

- ¿ah…? Te he dicho que lo mates. – La vieja Gonawiene retomó su tono duro y seco.

- Usted. Usted… habló sobre la derrota.

- El Señor Oscuro te derrotará sino le obedeces…

- Usted, usted… – Florence sabía que ella no se había enterado de lo que había dicho momentos atrás. – Usted es una vidente… Gonawiene Trelawney, como su sobrina.

- No se de que habla… pero tienes que asesinarlo.

- En ella reposará la clave para la derrota final… ¿derrota final de quien?

- Es verdad, una predicción… ¿qué ha sido? ¿Qué ha sido?

- No lo sabrá nunca, no lo sabrá nunca… - Dijo Florence repitiéndoselo.

            Pero no muy lejos de allí, una tarde Julio de 1981, una discusión de llevaba a cabo…

- Lo he logrado mi Señor. – Un hombre pequeño y gordo lloriqueaba. – Mi Señor no hay necesidad de que asesinen…

- Calla Colagusano! – Dijo Lord Voldemort. – Harás lo que digas, cuando te hagan guardián secreto me darás acceso a los Potter, así acabaré con… - Unos pasos sonaron y al puerta se abrió de repente…

- Gonawiene se ha terminado de volver loca. – Gritó Florence enojada. Se quedó paralizada al ver a Lord Voldemort acompañado de uno de los que fuese amigos de James Potter. - ¿Y esto?

- Florence, mi florecilla oscura. Se te ha olvidado tocar la puerta. – Dijo Voldemort con falsa amabilidad. 

- ¿Lo han capturado? – Gritó Florence – El es aliado de Dumbledore, de su famosa Orden…

- Si, lo hemos capturado. – Sonrió Voldemort – Lo hemos convencido de ayudarnos, en mi plan infalible en el cual tú me ayudarás…

- ¿yo? – Florence retrocedió. 

- Permanece alerta, puedo solicitarte en cualquier momento.

- Traidor. Peter Pettigrew es un traidor. – Dijo Florence burlonamente. – Miserable, siempre pensé que eras diferente…

- oh Florence, tanto tiempo. – Peter Pettigrew sudaba y trataba de acercarse.

- Aléjate de mi rata asquerosa. No confío en los traidores como tú… 

- El es la clave de nuestro éxito.

- Te equivocas Riddle, es tu éxito personal. No el mío – Florence le dio la espalda, pero Voldemort la inmovilizó.

- Aprenderás de una vez por todas a no darme la espalda… sabes quien manda aquí, sabes que el dolor puede hacerte actuar con mas disciplina… "Crucio". – Al instante Florence sintió que sus huesos ardían, era el dolor de la maldición Cruciatus.

- Deténgase mi Señor. Deténgase! – Gritaba Peter Pettigrew exaltado. – No le haga daño a ella, ella fue muy buena conmigo…

- No quiero que intercedas por mi Pettigrew. – Florence lo miraba con odio cuando Voldemort le detuvo su castigo.

- Una más de tus malcriadeces niña, verás que no me importará perder contacto con mi heredera y te mandaré al otro lado. – Rugió Voldemort.

- No soy una niña…

- Tus caprichos me hacen pensar que si… desaparécete de mi vista. – Florence se fue sin decir más palabra, sabía que Lord Voldemort era el mago más poderoso en mucho tiempo y ella no lo podría superar al medir sus fuerzas, iba a ser más astuta. Dolorida llegó a su habitación, recibió una carta de Tara Ustinov.

_Querida Florence_

_Gracias por enviarme tus memorias es un diario fascinante, me has hecho un gran favor. Tendré que rescribirlas, puedes tener una parte de las ganancias. Tu nombre permanecerá en secreto. Aun no decido ponerle nombre a mi libro. Gracias por ser mi inspiración._

_Tara Ustinov_

- Llegas tarde hoy. – Severus Snape estaba detrás de la puerta.

- No quiero hablar hoy. – Dijo Florence evitando su mirada.

- No he venido a hablar. – Snape dio dos saltos y la sujetó, besándola de nuevo. Ella lo empujó y se apartó.

- No quiero que estés cerca de mi.

- Yo tampoco te quiero cerca, quiero que te vayas de mi vida para siempre… y esta noche te he buscado para decirme que te tendré solo por hoy.

- Mentiroso, eso dices todos los meses. – Dijo Florence.

- Fue tu idea…

- No quiero que me toques hoy. – Dijo Florence cubriéndose con la capa. Snape la intentó tocar, sujetándola rudamente por detrás y la chica gimió de dolor.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó Snape al verla tan débil.

- Nada, simplemente… la maldición Cruciatus. – Florence trataba de tomar aire, apoyándose en los brazos de Snape. – Otra vez… tanto dolor junto me debilita. El sabe bloquear el poder mis ojos. Me reduce…

- El es más poderoso que tu. – Dijo Snape - Acompáñame a mi casa, puedo darte una poción para que te sientas mejor. Aun soy bueno en pociones curadoras.

- No, me recuperaré sola…

- No lo harás. Aunque sea mi placer verte morir, no quiero quedar inculpado. – Dijo Snape llevándosela en sus brazos. Desapareciendo con ella.

            Al caer en la quema volvió a quejarse, estaba algo lastimada. Snape le quitó la túnica y descubrió un hundimiento en su cintura, tenía un hueso roto. El hizo lo que pudo y la dejó reposando, mientras frotaba con sus manos un poco de poción. Florence lo miró.

- ¿Por qué haces esto si te odio?

- No me conviene que mueras, el primer sospechoso sería yo. – Dijo Snape sin mirarla.

- Solo por tus apariencias…

- Solo por mis apariencias hago esto. – Dijo Snape mientras la chica volvía a quejarse del dolor. – Nada más.

- Snape, hay algo que no sabes… - Dijo Florence sentándose, pero la volvió a acostar. _ Escúchame bien.

- Sea lo que sea puede esperar…

- No, es sobre James y Lily.

- Puede esperar, no me interesan…

- Los van a matar. – Gritó Florence

- No, ellos están bien protegidos. En este momento yo corro más peligro que ellos.

- No es eso. Voldemort ya sabe…

- No digas su nombre. – Snape la calló.

- El Señor Oscuro sabe donde están…

- Ellos están bien. Están protegidos. – Dijo Snape. Florence le detuvo la mano y lo acarició. – No, estás muy débil. Mejor descansa.

- No, acércate. – Dijo Florence. - Puede ser un alivio. – Dicho esto Snape se acercó a ella, apoyándose cuidadosamente, mientras ella lo besó otra vez en el cuello. Snape miraba el muro de su habitación, y sentía el aroma de su cabello. Se adentraba mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. 

- ¿Qué quieres? – Susurró Snape.

- Quiero que hagas lo mismo de siempre.

- ¿Qué lo haga como si fuera la última vez?

- Esta es la última vez. – Dijo Florence. – No puedo seguir en esto.

            Sin decir más palabras, ellos se entregaron a la pasión, haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer cuando estaban solos. Caricias, abrazos, besos, estímulos y sensaciones… todo era válido. Así pasó hasta el amanecer.

*** 

Bien temprano, Florence se retiró al castillo por Red Flu. Iba por uno de los pasillos y escuchó susurrantes unas voces que se acercaban al salón circular de la serpiente, un lugar común para las reuniones mortifagas. Ella se adelantó y entro, se ocultó en un armario. Podía reconocer una de las voces como la de lord Voldemort.

- Gonawiene, necesito saber…

- El vínculo entre la niña y su protección materna cada día se debilitan. Puedo empezar a ver claro donde está, viven con los muggles… cada día que pasa es mas clara mi conexión. Ariadne, la niña Ariadne está más cerca de nosotros…

- Bien Gonawiene, empezaremos a buscarla. – Dijo Lord Voldemort y Florence tapó su boca, por primera vez tenía miedo. Iba a ser lo que fuera para proteger a su niña.  Al salir del armario se encerró en su torre, y empezó a buscar su libro de hechizos y nada parecía funcionarle, estuvo varias horas buscando la manera de proteger a su hija. No lo había pensado, su protección no duraría por muchos años, considerando el poder de Voldemort.

- Necesito algo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla… - Florence miraba angustiada obligándose a buscar una solución. – No se que… - Por error miró su figura en el espejo, dirigió su mirada a su cuello. En un instante de vacilación sonrío, el Medallón del Dragón. Así su hija estaría protegida, el poder del medallón era lo suficiente fuerte para mantener a Voldemort lejos de su hija… 

**Fin del capitulo**

Si, señores este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Aun me faltan muchos cabos por atar, si… no se como le voy a hacer. Lo tengo todo en la cabeza pero aun no lo escribo. WOW! Primera vez que recibo 7 reviews seguidos, Gracias… aquí van mis mensajes personales a cada uno con mucho cariño.

**Snapesita****:** No se como llamarte ya, Snapesita2, Snapesita3, cada día es un numero distinto ^^ jijijijijiji. Bueno, Gracias por tus comentarios… ¿Qué si sugiero que Draco no seguirá a su padre? Es posible, pero es muy especulativo, ¿Quién dijo que todos los Slyhterins tienen que ser malos ajuro? Yo creo que en los libros que Draco al final hará algo bueno, pero nada de esa babosada de hacerse amigo de Harry. Yo veo a Draco como mi querido Sevvie, al final serán buenos… 

**Satsuki****:** jijijiji, el estudio te ha cortado la inspiración para spoilear mi historia. No te preocupes que falta un capitulo y que no puedes predecir mucho. Simplemente como venga!!! Que bien que te siga gustando… yo ando igual con los estudios, de hecho raspé una materia y estoy o_O, jajajajajajaja.

**Arwen**** Black:** Holas de nuevo! Tu review me hizo sonreir, pareciera que quisieras manipularme y convencerme para que escriba que el amor todo lo puede… ^^ No te preocupes porque eso lo se yo. ^^, Hasta en la vida real triunfa el amor, el amor es poderoso. Todo depende de cómo veas el triunfo o la derrota de algo… No, no estoy en un periodo Dark XD, es que imaginarme la vida un mortífago no es nada fácil, no creo que los mortífagos tengan que andar de fiesta en fiesta sino más bien cumpliendo ordenes y pasando horrores, ya que como bien sabemos Voldemort es poco misericordioso con sus enemigos tanto como sus seguidores, de alli la violencia. Trato de apegarme a la realidad… Aunque hubiera sido graciosa una fiesta mortífaga, jijijijijiji A mi Joseph me sigue cayendo bien, fue un buen hombre. Y Snape, no mas comentarios, este un fic para dejarlo bien parado a pesar de sus errores y mostrar su lado humano que muchas veces es negado. En conclusión, te toca esperar… XDDDDD El final se acerca! (o sea el final del Fic nada más… ^^)

**BlazeVein****:** Hey!!!! Si, todo lo que tiene un inicio tiene un final… huy, sonó muy a lo matrix ¿no? Tranquila, nada de naves, maquinas o gente ciega, ni tampoco enfermos de cáncer. Si, el final propiamente es feliz (nada de Teletubbies en prados verdes pero es algo mas o menos bueno), el respiro que viene, quien sabe… respiro del final? La pausa, la antesala al final… huy… ahora si di un spoiler grandote, gran cosa. Una semana falta para el final. Ya veras de donde saco el final feliz, de hecho lo estoy pensando bien, tengo varias posibilidades… ¿Habrá un bebe Snape Harrington? Dime tú, según los libros, ¿te parece que Snape tenga un hijo? No te digo que no, solo te hago esa pregunta… podríamos tener una sorpresilla. Pero para mas adelante. ¿Suena confuso? Al final de los finales, lo sabrás!

Ariadne? No, ella es alguien importante pero no es la de la profecia, el de la profecia es Harry, me gusta respetar el canon en ese aspecto… ;) ah… esto está largo ¿no? Complicado y extraño, ah… Spencer tiene un sitio reservado en mi historia. Ya veras como… aunque al principio no entiendas.

**Malu**** Snape Rickman:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, me entusiasma de veras que haya gente fija que me deje un review sabiendo que le gustó. O quizas que no les gustó. Si, yo también echaré de menos escribir… pero creeme que puedo sacar una carta bajo la manga si me conviene. No me gusta dejar las cosas crudas y hacer finales tipo novela (todos con todos y cosas salidas de la nada), quiero tomar el tiempo para empatar todo, hacer que todo encaje… me voy a volver loca (de hecho ya lo estoy). Si, espero saber lo que estoy haciendo… sería genial si pudiéramos hacer esto con Rowling, que cada semana publicara un capitulo del sexto libro y nosotros le vayamos diciendo que lo publique más rapido. Jejejejejeje.

**Anne**** M. Riddle:** Holas, wow digo yo… estuve leyendo tu fic. Has dado en el clavo. Tom Riddle es uno de mis personajes favoritos también y con el tío de la película aun más. Ya te deje un review. ¿No tienes palabras para describirlo? Bueno, Gracias por dejarme un review de todas maneras, eso lo dice todo, en serio. ^^ ves? Ahora la gente que siempre lo ha leido me escribe comentarios, eso significa algo bueno… les sigue gustando la historia, me hace sentir bien.  Espero que también te guste el final, y Gracias, gracias y gracias por tu comentario! Saludos!

**Melissa****:** Oh Chica tengo algo que decirte… Muchísimas Gracias! ¿Colombia? No estamos muy lejos, yo estoy en Venezuela, así que somos vecinas. Me anima mucho que te siga gustando y mas aun que me lo expreses por escrito. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, tambien te lo deseo a ti, aquí la sigo y el final es dentro de una semana… o quizás antes… no se… Seguiré escribiendo, no te preocupes!


	30. I Lie Awake I

**Capitulo 30 I lie awake…**

- Florence que haces aquí tan temprano. – Se asombró Charlie al encontrar a la joven mortífaga sentada en la sala muy temprano esa mañana de Octubre. Hacía mucho frío, el Otoño moría y se acercaba el invierno.

- Es muy importante Charles, es realmente decisivo. – Dijo Florence mirándolo con los ojos fijos en el hombre. Ella se levantó y avanzó unos metros. Una mujer apareció de la cocina. 

- Charles, esto está decidido – Dijo Regina sujetando a Mark y Sheila, sus dos hijos. – O le sigues haciendo favores a esta asesina o eliges quedarte con tu familia. Decide, porque me voy a ir…

- Regina… - Charles iba a intervenir.

- Regina, tu has estado protegida debido a mi hechizo. Ellos te conocen, si das un paso en falso morirás, no puedes abandonar esta casa para siempre… - Dijo Florence mirándola y haciendo que la mujer temblara. - ¿Dónde está Ariadne? Prometo que nada les pasará a ustedes

- Búscala arriba debe estar aun durmiendo… - Dijo Charles algo triste. Florence subió las escaleras, dejando el ambiente tenso.

            Florence subió despacio por las escaleras, observando las camas vacías del cuarto de Mark y Sheila, los primos de Ariadne, al final del pasillo estaba la puerta del dormitorio de Charlie y Regina, y a la derecha estaba la entrada al ático. Subió cuidadosamente por la escalerilla y entró a un cuarto donde olía a madera fresca, y estaba todos oscuro, una respiración le llegó del fondo. Se acercó tranquilamente y una niña de 4 años de cabello azabache dormía de un lado. Florence sonrió al verla y se sentó a su lado, la besó y le dio una caricia. La niña se empezó a mover y Florence abrió las cortinas, dejando pasar la luz e iluminando el viejo ático.

- Mamá, estás aquí… - La niña sonrió muy agradecida. Florence se acercó a la cama y la pequeña Ariadne se aferró a sus brazos apretándola fuerte.

- Si, Ariadne… otra vez juntas. ¿Cómo te has portado?

- Bien, aunque… - La niña vaciló y se apartó de su madre. – Tia Regina me trata muy mal, siempre me castiga por todo. La otra vez hablé con una de esas serpientes del jardín que…

- Ariadne! – Dijo Florence asustada. - ¿Has hablado con alguna serpiente?

- Si, es muy amable conmigo. Su nombre es Nagini, todas las tardes la encuentro y me pregunta cosas. – Ariadne retrocedió y se escondió en las sabanas. Florence miró la ventana 

- No Ariadne, no debes hablar con serpientes. No! – Florence lo dijo en tono autoritario. – Prométeme que pase lo que pase, no hablarás frente a una serpiente. 

- Mami, ¿Cuándo vas a venir para quedarte conmigo para siempre?

- Muy pronto mi niña. Estoy en el trabajo aun, cuando las cosas mejoren vendré a vivir contigo. Veras como te acompaño a la escuela, te saco a pasear y…

- Mamá, tu casi no estás aquí. – Dijo Ariadne en tono triste. – No te vayas. Mamá, las otras niñas tienen a su mama cerca, yo no.

- Tú no eres como las otras. Ariadne… - Florence cerró los ojos triste. – Perdóname, perdón por lo que te he hecho vivir. ¡Mereces más que esto! Vives lejos de mí para que nada te pase…

- ¿Por qué las demás niñas tienen un papá? Yo solo tengo a Tío Charlie…

- Papá, tu tienes un papá. Su nombre es Joseph. El ahorita está en otro lugar, en el cielo y está protegiéndote.

- Soy diferente…

- Eres diferente Ariadne, no eres rara. No importa lo que el mundo te diga, eres única y especial. – Dijo Florence mirándola a los ojos. 

- Mamá, vamos a jugar. – Ariadne se levantó muy contenta. – Podemos ir a pasear a la plaza, es divertido…

- No puedo. Ariadne, en este momento tu madre debe terminar de trabajar. Mi jefe no acepta disculpas…

- Tu jefe es malo. Quiero jugar contigo, tú nunca juegas conmigo mucho. Siempre que jugamos juntas tienes que irte, siempre que me das abrazos te tienes que ir… No te vayas. – Ariadne empezó a llorar. Florence no sabía que hacer, aquella niña era su debilidad. Verla sufrir era un dolor inmenso.

- No, no te dejaré mi niña. Siempre estoy pendiente como andas, estoy más cerca de ti de lo que imaginas. – Dijo Florence besándola en la frente. – Pero te prometo que cuando termine de trabajar, vendré a buscarte y viviremos juntas tú y yo solas.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de trabajar? – Dijo la pequeña Ariadne secando sus lágrimas.

- Muy pronto. – Florence le sonrió a su hija. – Pero antes de eso, quiero darte un regalo muy especial.

- A mi me gustan los regalos! – Ariadne se emocionó ilusionada con una sonrisa. Florence sujetó su medallón, ligeramente tembló y se lo quitó al fin. Nunca se lo había quitado desde que su madre se lo había dado en King Cross cuando tenia 11 años. El medallón brilló y Florence se lo acercó a Ariadne para ponérselo.

- Este medallón de dragón, ha estado en nuestra familia por muchas generaciones. Nunca te lo quites, hay una magia muy poderosa que te puede proteger siempre… promete que siempre lo vas a llevar.

- Lo prometo. – Dijo Ariadne mirando el nuevo medallón en su cuello mientras sonreía.

- Bien, mi niña. Debo irme. – Florence la abrazó y le besó la frente.

- Mamá, no te tardes mucho… - Ariadne se aferró a su cuello.

- No lo haré…

**** 

- ¿Quién de los dos es? – Voldemort reflexionaba en su tenebroso castillo. – Potter o Longbottom.

- Yo diría que tendría que asesinar a los dos… - Dijo Francois Spencer sonriendo mientras bebía una copa de whisky frente a él. – Yo podría ayudar…

- No, tú tienes tu misión secreta Spencer. Junto a Lucius, quiero que hagas lo que te he encomendado.

- Así será… sospecho que empezará por Potter. Lo he escuchado esta mañana, Harry Potter. Creo que Potter tiene semejanza con nuestra querida Harrington - Spencer torció su cara en una sonrisa y su cabello rubio cayó a un lado. 

- ¿Qué tiene Potter en común con Harrington?

- Es único. – Dijo Spencer. – Solo he conocido 2 personas que hagan eso, es tan raro como hablar parsel.

- ¿A que te refieres Spencer?

- Sus ojos. – Dijo Francois. – Hay un poder oculto en sus ojos. Lilian Evans lo manifestó por accidente en una de mis clases en Hogwarts y Florence Harrington es conocida por derretir cosas con la magia de su mirada. Harry Potter tiene los mismos ojos de su madre, quizás posea el mismo poder…

-  Potter debe ser el de la profecía, es el indicado. Todo encaja, el puede llegar a convertirse en una amenaza para mi - Dijo Voldemort. 

- Tiene razón mi señor, solo dos poseen ese poder ¿Quién nos asegura que Harry Potter no es igual que su madre o Harrington?

- Hablando de Harrington ¿Dónde está?

- Mi Señor! – Una voz aguda se escuchó entrar, era un hombre gordo y con cara de rata. – Mi señor, lo he conseguido. Ellos me han hecho el guardián secreto.

- Ah… el plan se esta dando. – Dijo Voldemort sonriendo macabramente.

- Perdón por la tardanza. – Florence entró por la puerta secreta y observó el ambiente de aquella habitación.

- Allí estás mi reina de la oscuridad. – Voldemort le sonrió falsamente. – Acércate al calor del fuego, te veo pálida.

- Mi Señor, los Potter sospechaban de algún espía y para prevenir estragos cambiaron de Guardián Secreto mi señor. Ya el guardián secreto de los Potter no es Sirius Black, soy yo ahora. Nadie lo sabe, excepto James, Lily, Sirius y yo.

- Jamás había admirado tu astucia querido Peter. Has hecho un buen trabajo y recibirás tu recompensa… Recibirás el reconocimiento y mérito por servirme. – Dijo Voldemort.

- Gracias mi señor. – Repitió Peter postrándose hacia Voldemort. Florence lo miró con asco.

- Tengo información de que Sirius Black está a 3 calles de Honeydukes. – Dijo Francois Spencer. – Si lo asesinamos a él, fácilmente daríamos con James y Lily Potter.

- No. – Dijo Voldemort – Tengo algo mejor. Harrington, esta es tu nueva misión… seduce a Black hasta desmemorizarlo. 

- ¿yo? Si lo desmemorizamos sería perjudicial porq     ue… - Dijo Florence pero Voldemort la interrumpió.

- No te pedí que opinarás en mis planes. Simplemente haz lo que te dije o te esperará un buen escarmiento. – Florence observó a Lord Voldemort y deseó matarlo con la mirada, pero más ganas tenia de matar a Spencer o al imbécil de Peter Pettigrew. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, se levantó desafiante y se fue por la misma puerta donde había aparecido.

- Ya veras Tom Ryddle, no te saldrás con la tuya. – Florence no tenía pensado seguir sus órdenes, pero no se podía arriesgar a ser torturada. Por primera vez sin su medallón se sentía sola, su abuela ya no la acompañaba. Quería encontrarse con Severus Snape, ansiaba verlo para decirle la verdad que se estaba planeando, así arruinaría los planes de Voldemort… ¿para que lo hacia? Hacer aquello implicaría favorecer al bando de Dumbledore y eso no era exactamente lo que ella quería. Dumbledore, su ex director. Siempre lo consideró un hombre justo, pero le había molestado el castigo que le había impuesto olvidando a los Gryffindors. Pero nunca había sentido odio hacia él, y le causaba simpatía que fuera el quien Voldemort tanto temiese. De repente se sintió mareada, debía ser la presión pero tuvo que sujetarse de un muro para no caerse. Dos veces en su vida había sentido aquellos mareos, no eran buen presagio. Se recuperó y mantuvo el equilibrio y salió del Castillo, sintiendo como era observada. Pedía al cielo tropezarse con Snape, el la podría ayudar. Pero llevaba casi un mes sin verlo, luego de decirle que mas nunca estarían juntos.

            Mas que nunca necesitaba hablar con alguien que no estuviera del bando oscuro, pero no tendría mucho sentido, todos huirían de ella. Su cara era conocida por toda Europa, era una de las más buscadas. No le quedaba más que seguir las cosas con discreción. 

*** 

- Señor Black, alguien lo espera arriba en su habitación. – Dijo el dueño de la posada cerca de Honeydukes en Hogsmeade.

- Yo no espero a nadie. – Sirius subió extrañado, abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró las luces apagadas, las encendió y la puerta se cerró tras suyo. Descubrió al instante el rostro de la joven Harrington.

- Black, al fin nos encontramos.

- Tu, mortífaga. – Sirius le apuntó con su varita. – Ahora si voy a entregarte y a no dejarte escapar.

- No vengo a hacerte daño. – Dijo Florence tirando la varita al suelo. – Vengo a advertirte de algo.

- No te creo. – Sirius la acorraló contra una pared.

- No te engañes Sirius, sabes que no eres capaz de hacerme daño.

- Sabes que si. – Dijo Sirius con su rostro serio. – Mataste a los padres de James.

- Defensa Propia!

- Mataste a todas esas familias, tus torturas y crímenes… ¿de quien te defendías?

- De mi misma. – Florence se sentó en la cama. – Escúchame bien, debes volver a ser el guardián secreto de James.

- Yo soy el Guardian secreto, pero para decirte el paradero de James tendrías que pasar sobre mi cadáver. Eso se lo puedes mandar a decir a tu jefe.

- No entiendes. Tú y yo sabemos que Peter es el nuevo guardián. Lo que no sabes que Peter te va a traicionar, Peter va a entregar a James… debes avisarle a James. ¿Cómo crees que lo se? Lo vi hoy mismo hablando con el Señor Oscuro!

- Tonterías, jamás había escuchado tantas incoherencias juntas. ¿Pretendes que voy a creer la poca convincente historia de una de las mortífaga más peligrosas? Sabes que te espera Azkaban.

- No me importa a donde me quieras llevar. Te digo que Peter los traicionará. Lo vi hacer un momento

- Es imposible. No te creo, Peter es mi amigo, el moriría antes de traicionarnos…

- Eres un pobre ingenuo Black. Mi encomienda era desmemorizarte, en vista de tu ceguera no hará falta que te aplique el hechizo. Ojala recapacites a tiempo. No pierdo más mí tiempo. – Pero Sirius la sujetó fuertemente, era más alto que ella y la empujó inmovilizándola-

- No se que clase de juego estás tratando de llevar a cabo. No ganarás Florence, ya no soy un adolescente que babea por ti.

- Si, porque ahora eres un hombre que sigue babeando por mi. – Dijo Florence sonriéndole. – Fui muy mala contigo, no te di oportunidad…

- No recuerdes el pasado. No puedes hacer nada con ello. Yo te amé…

- Lo se. No quiero que termines sin esperanzas. – Florence lo miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Alguna vez has probado la muerte en tus labios? – Sirius miraba desconfiado y negó con la cabeza, Florence se acercó a su rostro lentamente y besó a Sirius Black en la boca. Sirius quedó perplejo pero era obvio que había querido aquello desde hace tiempo. Pero otra vez olvido quien era y estaba dispuesto a darle todo a aquella chica, no le importaba que fuese una mortífaga, la iba  tener… pero Florence pensaba ya otra cosa. Lo hizo retroceder de un golpe y agarró la varita mientras le apuntaba.

- Creeme Black, no fui tan mala como ellos dicen. Deberías creerme también lo que te dije, Peter Pettigrew te va a traicionar… - Florence sin decir mas palabra desapareció. Sirius quedó sorprendido en su propia habitación, negándose a creer que la chica hubiese estado allí y negándose a pensar mal de su buen amigo Peter.

- No, Peter jamás haría algo así. El es nuestro hermano… - Sirius estaba confundido. - ¿Por qué nunca me olvidé de Florence?

**** 

            Florence estaba camino a su habitación, en una de las torres más altas del castillo. Escuchó un ruido extraño…

- ¿Quién anda allí? – Florence alumbró al largo pasillo oscuro y nadie estaba. Al voltearse vio la peor visión de todas. Gonawiene tenía la piel casi morada, un ojo quebrado mientras sangraba, y una estaca plateada clavada en el corazón.

- Lo hice… ahora lo se todo. – Dijo Gonawiene vomitando sangre y cayendo débil al suelo, acababa de ser atacada.

- ¿Qué sabe usted?

- Lo que sigue a esta noche… El Señor Oscuro no volverá, el Señor Oscuro caerá…

- ¿Qué ha dicho?

- La Profecia, la he escuchado completa. Pero es demasiado tarde, si El señor Oscuro va a casa de los Potters encontrará la derrota. Alguien debe avisarle de su derrota, alguien debe detenerlo. Pero…

- ¿Pero que? – Dijo Florence mientras la vieja se apoyaba en ella y manchaba su túnica en sangre.

- Tu… muchacha tu… - Gonawiene tenía una mirada hacia ella que se desvaneció cuando murió asfixiada con su propia sangre.

- No – Dijo Florence empujando el cadáver de la vieja bruja. – No, será así… no le avisaré. Lord Voldemort al fin será derrotado. – Florence estaba nerviosa pero pudo darle una patada a Gonawiene mientras retrocedía asustada y vomitaba del asco. No podía entrar a su habitación, debía hacer algo. Bajó sigilosamente a uno de los salones de las mazmorras, un lugar tranquilo para reflexionar. 

- Será mañana en la noche. Nadie me cree. – Dijo Florence sujetándose el vientre algo mareada. Lo peor es que tengo miedo… lo peor es que… – Florence se sentó alrededor de una mesa central creyendo que estaba sola. 

- Estás esperando un hijo de nuevo. – Bellatrix Lestrange la observaba a pocos metros desde las sombras. – Fuiste una afortunada, pero no supiste aprovechar bien tus oportunidades Harrington. Cuanto hubiera dado por ser la madre del heredero de mi Dark Lord.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Lo sabes bien, la manera en que actúas. Fuiste debilitada por el amor. No es la primera vez que te pasa, esa sensación de vació en tu estomago, las nauseas incontrolables, los mareos repentinos. Te he observado bien… estás esperando un hijo.

- No es así, yo no… - Florence vaciló un momento y calló. - ¿Qué te importa a ti Bellatrix? No te interesa…

- Si, si me interesa. ¿Sabes porque el señor oscuro te escogió a ti y no a mi?

- No, no lo se. Quizás por el hecho de que obviamente yo estoy más loca que tu.

- No, fue por la simple razón de que no puedo tener hijos. No es que no quiera, es que no puedo. Por eso Ivan Rodolphus busca otras mujeres, mientras yo me consumo en mi obsesión por el señor Oscuro. No soy fértil, soy más propensa a dar la muerte que dar la vida… y solo a veces… - Bellatrix se detuvo respirado hondo.

- ¿Quisieras cambiarlo? – Florence atajó la idea de inmediato.

- No, solo a veces extraño ser como las demás. Pero no, nací para esto. Haría cualquier cosa por el Señor Oscuro, cualquier cosa…

- Estás loca. – Dijo Florence.

- Pero siempre te escoge a ti…

- Y yo siempre escojo traicionarlo, y así será. Puesto que no pertenezco a ningún lugar…

- ¿qué sabes? – Bellatrix la miró sombriamente.

- Gonawiene fue asesinada, me dijo la verdad. 

- ¿Cúal es la verdad?

- EL Señor Oscuro será derrotado Bellatrix. – Florence le sonrió macabramente. – Y no habrá nada que puedas hacer…

- NOO!!!! – Gritó Bellatrix. - ¿Cómo puede ser derrotado?

- Nadie lo sabe, la clave está en la profecia y esos niños. Pero no te diré más nada…

- Dímelo ahora, maldita perra o te mandaré al infierno. – Dijo Bellatrix apuntándole mortalmente.

- Mandame al infierno y tu amo caerá sin poder evitarlo. 

- Dime una clave… dime algo…

- La Clave no está donde Voldemort está buscando. – Dijo Florence.

- Longbottom! Longbottom es la clave, mi Señor ira a asesinar a los Potters y…

- Ya no hay tiempo, nada lo hará cambiar de parecer… - Dijo Florence. – No te hará caso, ni a mí tampoco. El mismo caerá en su juego.

- ¡NO! Juro que pagarás por esta… - Bellatrix salió chillando y gritando. Florence decidió que era hora de buscar a Snape, una noche antes de Halloween. No lo conseguía por ningún lado y era incapaz de enviarle una lechuza, era medianoche y estaba sola.

            Florence sabía que aquellos mareos significaban su estado de embarazo, la ultima vez que había tenido relaciones con Snape no se había preocupado por lo que pasara y eso había sido hace un mes y medio, pero su vida ya no se veía tan negra. Otro hijo, no le pasaría lo mismo que al anterior, sería la esperanza en su vida. Pensaba en lo que había dicho Gonawiene. Pero igual no le importaba…

- Debo buscar a Snape, debo decirle… antes que a nadie. El debe saber la verdad. Le diré que lo amo, no me importa más nada. Severus Snape, luego de tantos años vas a saber toda la verdad – Florence buscó un pergamino y se sentó a escribir un buen rato una carta que se extendía. Mientras escribía varias lágrimas rodaban en sus mejillas. Pero al final tenía una brillante sonrisa. Con discreción, guardó la carta en su capa, sería imprudente mandarla por lechuza. El correo podría estar intervenido, en la mañana lo primero que haría sería buscar a Snape para decirle la verdad… sería imprudente ir esa misma noche.

            Al despertar esa mañana, sintió un frío, pero no era el frío del invierno, era un frío extraño, una sensación extraña… la misma sensación de que el tiempo pasaba lento justo igual que cuando había sucedido la muerte de Eileen, esa misma sensación extraña. La muerte de Gonawiene y la caída de Lord Voldemort era quizás lo que pusiera el ambiente tenso frío y mortal. ¿Qué más podría suceder? EL Señor Oscuro iba a caer eso, era lo suficientemente malo para todos sus compañeros mortífagos, pero no para ella. No sabía de que forma sería, solo sabía eso… quizás, quizás algo extraordinario iba a pasar. ¿Pero quien podría contra Lord Voldemort? Nadie salía vivo luego que el decidía que debía morir. 

            Harry Potter era la clave de todo, todo iba encajando pero aun quedaban muchas dudas, quizás luego de asesinarlo Lord Voldemort se encontrara con algo que no esperaba. Pero… quizás no era así, si Harry Potter no moría, era impreciso saber que ocurriría. Después de todo era el chico de la profecía, el único capaz de vencer al Señor Oscuro, pero ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro que era Harry Potter? Ese niño indefenso que podría llegar a ser mucho más poderoso y extraordinario que el mismísimo Voldemort.

            Algo aun no encajaba en todo _"Nacida en el octavo mes, de penetrante mirada, fiera como un dragón, en ella reposará la clave para la derrota final. Madre e hija, hija y madre unidas hasta el momento de la derrota… " _

            No tenía idea de que significaba aquello, sabía que esa profecía tenía que ver con ella misma pero no encontraba relación, de alguna manera involucraba a su hija también ¿Cómo? Su hija estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia. ¿Derrota? ¿Derrota de quien? Quizás la misma derrota de Lord Voldemort y que de verdad su hija nunca caería en las garras de Tom Ryddle. Respiraba aliviada, al fin todo acabaría… Lord Voldemort se iría, pero se preguntaba aun como sucedería esto.

- Snape, debo saber donde estás… - Florence estaba vestida y salió sin hacer ruido del castillo directo a Casa de Severus Snape iría a buscarlo. Quizás huiría con él, se largarían de aquel estilo de vida oscuro. Harían su vida juntos… Eso iba a hacer. Salio de su habitación y empezó a hacer camino para ir a casa de Severus Snape.

            Pero alguien lejos de allí, estaba enterado de las cosas. Snape había escuchado por error a Bellatrix gritar que el Señor Oscuro iba a caer si iba  casa de los Potters, esa era la señal. Lord Voldemort iría esa misma noche a tratar de asesinar al hijo de los Potter. Era su oportunidad, algo no iba salir bien, Bellatrix por primera vez lucía nerviosa hace pocas horas que la había visto, no había dormido debido a eso. Pensaba que pasaría si de verdad el Señor Oscuro cayese, le parecía un milagro… sería libre, podría volver a la cordura si alguna vez existió en su vida.

Pero otro pensamiento cruzaba por su mente: Florence. Ella también sería libre, podrían estar juntos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Severus Snape empezaba a entender y sonrió maliciosamente: Voldemort iba a caer, y Florence estaría con el. Pero había algo que pasaba por alto, ya por fin sabía los planes de Voldemort. 

            Lord Voldemort asesinaría a Harry Potter, pero algo que el no planease iba a ocurrir. Era casi imposible que eso sucediese, pero los planes de Voldemort estaban descubiertos: era asesinar a los Potters esa noche de Halloween. Snape dejó de sonreír y se puso su capa, debía avisarle a Dumbledore. Se imaginaba el mérito que iba a tener avisarle de los planes de Voldemort, pensaba como todos lo iban a admirar por salvarle la vida a James Potter y a su familia. Lo que tanto había buscado en su vida, reconocimiento. Quizás con Dumbledore lograra un poco de ese reconocimiento que siempre había buscado, un poco de respeto a lo que hacía. También pensaba en Florence, si el Señor Oscuro caía estaba seguro que tendría chance de revelarse y decirle cuanto la amaba realmente, pero no iba a esperar mas tiempo. Tomó su varita y abrió la puerta de su casa, iba a ir al Castillo de Lucimber, donde vivía Florence, iba ir a la Torre Norte y le iba a decir la verdad, iba a llevársela de allí para siempre.

            Quizás fueron fallos debido a la emoción, los dos salieron a las respectivas guaridas del otro. Florence a Casa de Snape, y Snape a la habitación de Florence, sin saber que irónicamente no se iban a conseguir en el camino. 

            Florence llegó a casa de Snape sonriendo, estaba que no podía ocultar su alegría por más tiempo. Tocó la puerta pero nadie abrió, caía la tarde. Tomó la determinación de entrar y observó que no estaba sola. Avanzó sin tomar precaución…

- Severus, debo decirte la verdad… - Pero Florence se calló al ver a Lord Voldemort frente a ella, no se lo esperaba. Afiló su mirada antes que nada.

- ¿Verdad? ¿Que verdad? ¿Acaso planeabas algo a mis espaldas? – Voldemort sonreía…

- ¿Dónde está Snape? ¿Qué le hiciste a Severus?

- Me equivoqué contigo, nunca lo dejaste de amar. – Dijo Voldemort enojándose. – Severus Snape no volverá…

- No me volverás a engañar…

- No volverá, es un espía de Dumbledore, ha huido al verse descubierto. Tarde o temprano tendrá mi castigo y no habrá misericordia. 

- No lo había visto de esa manera. – Dijo Florence disimulando.

- Tu sabías que era un espía, me has ocultado ciertas cosas. ¿Qué prefieres "Crucio" o "Imperio"?

- No… todo fue una confusión, el me controlaba. – Decía Florence para ganar tiempo.

- Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a ser controlada, cuando caiga el sol tu vendrás conmigo al valle de Gordic, allí como prueba final… asesinarás a James y Lily Potter, mientras yo me encargo del pequeño Harry. Si no aceptas, te las verás negras… No me importa si mi heredera está oculta en el fin del mundo, porque tarde o temprano la conseguiré, solo quiero darte una lección y solo por ser Florence Harrington te dejaré escoger una vez más.

- Nunca he escogido, siempre me has manipulado con tu poder. – Dijo Florence. – Ya no te tengo tanto miedo…

- O quieres que asesine a ese niño que llevas en tu vientre ahora. Bellatrix me contó algo interesante. – Dijo Voldemort sonriendo. Florence quedó callada. – Según ella, yo encontraré la muerte si voy a casa de los Potters, así que para asegurar mi triunfo te llevaré para que seas la carnada de la misma muerte. A menos que hayas dicho lo de mi caída, para detenerme esta noche y evitar mis planes… es así, nada puede hacer que yo falle esta noche

- No… no… - Florence replicaba.

- No sabes que decir. ¿Qué ocurrió con Gonawiene?

- No lo se. Ella apareció moribunda en mi puerta…

- No te creo. – Voldemort rugió y Florence se mantuvo firme.

- Es la verdad. – Florence no sabía que mas decir.

- Acompáñame, debemos ir al Valle de Godric. No perderemos mas tiempo y cuando se oculte el sol cometeremos nuestro asesinato. Colagusano debe estar esperándonos.

            Severus Snape encontró por primera vez el castillo, estaba callado y solo, subió a la Torre Norte con precaución y no encontró a Florence, había llegado tarde.

- Tu eras el espía, que astuto fuiste. – Dijo Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Dónde está Florence?

- Con Lord Voldemort, planeando como asesinar a los Potters, hagan lo que hagan nadie podrá evitarlo.

- Florence no está con ustedes…

- ¿Te hizo creer que estaba de tu bando? Que mujer tan astuta, tiene mas mortífaga que nosotros dos juntos… aunque no se si también pudiera contarte a ti. – Dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

- Supongo que te sorprende…

- No, lo vi venir. Se quien Harrington… Pero eres mi amigo y te la debo, no te puedo delatar… te dejaré ir. Pero te aseguro que Lord Voldemort hará caer sobre ti un castigo. No importa si le avisas a Dumbledore, ya es demasiado tarde… en este momento ya deben andar en camino. Florence Harrington y El Señor Oscuro tienen mucha ambición.

- Pensé que…

- ¿Pensaste que pudo haber cambiado por ti? No, no lo creo. Su alma es mas oscura que la noche, es un dragón endemoniado, es una fiera salvaje… no son buenos ni malos, solo destruyen. – Dijo Lucius Malfoy con resentimiento en su voz. Snape abrió la puerta dispuesto a marcharse. – Ve a donde Dumbledore, quizás luego de esta te tenga mas confianza y de verdad crea que estás de su bando…

            Al siguiente instante Snape ya no estaba, había salido a paso apresurado hacia Hogwarts.

            Puedo imaginar la desesperación de Severus Snape al verse de nuevo engañado, odiando a aquella mujer por haberle hecho creer, o la rabia de no encontrarla para llevársela fuese buena o mala, solo quería llevársela. La única opción que tenía era huir, correr a donde Dumbledore, para avisarle antes de que algo malo pasara, pero dudaba realmente si llegaría a tiempo, dudaba realmente quien era él mismo, dudaba de la vida, dudaba de la muerte… simplemente dudaba.

            La calma no volvía y la tensión crecía, Florence estaba maquinando en su cabeza como escurrirse de las manos de Voldemort, pero le aliviaba saber que su hija estaba protegida. Fingiría que iba a asesinar a los Potters, pero inventaría algo al final. De tantas veces que había improvisado, ¿Por qué esta vez no le funcionaria?  Sabía que se iba a salir con la suya, se iba a escapar e iba a burlar a Lord Voldemort una vez más.

**Sigue la segunda parte del capitulo final!**


	31. I Lie awake II

**Capitulo 30 I lie awake… - continuación**

*** 

- Debí haber creído en Florence. – Decía Sirius Black en la casa vacía de Peter Pettigrew, todo lucía hecho un desastre. Algo realmente no andaba bien, el tiempo pasaba y el día iba muriendo. No tenía tiempo. O le avisaba a Dumbledore o iba directamente a casa de James, optó por lo ultimo quizás realmente estuvieran corriendo peligro. Montó en su moto voladora que tantas ocasiones lo había acompañado y se dirigió apresuradamente al Valle de Godric.

            Mientras que en el Valle de Godric. En la casa de los Potter…

- ¿Recuerdas nuestros banquetes en Hogwarts? – Preguntó James a Lily mientras alimentaba a Harry.

- Si, siempre te gustaba ser el payaso y ser el centro de atención. Cuanto cambiaste desde tu adolescencia… - Dijo Lily.

- Pero te apuesto a que veo a Snape de nuevo y le gasto otra de mis bromas. Ser bromista profesional se disfruta querida Lily. – Dijo James guiñándole un ojo.

- Me equivoqué, no has cambiado nada. – Dijo Lily sonriéndole y levantándose, una lechuza había llegado. – Querido, Sirius nos ha mandado una nota extraña.

"_No tengo tiempo para dar detalles, algo no anda bien. Peter no está en su guarida y tengo un mal presentimiento. Estén alertas y tengan cuidado, algo me dice que Voldemort está detrás de esto. Sirius Black"_

- ¿Peter? ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? – Preguntó Lily.

- No lo se. Pero es raro que Sirius se preocupe por algo así. No me da buena espina…

- James, ¿Tu crees que Peter le haya pasado algo? – Preguntó Lily

- No lo se, Peter…

- Deberíamos irnos…

- No, Lily. Si salimos de aquí estaremos más fácilmente expuestos a que Voldemort le haga algo a Harry. Este es nuestro lugar más seguro.

- James, eso no es normal… Sirius nos escribe una nota, hay que avisarle a alguien de la Orden. Algo anda mal entonces… - Dijo Lily sujetando a Harry.

- ¿Y si es una trampa para que salgamos de aquí? No podemos arriesgar a Harry… - James se echó el cabello hacia atrás. – Es verdad, es muy extraño que Sirius nos mande una nota así…

***

Lord Voldemort iba a paso marcado dirigiéndose una vez mas al Valle de Godric, no iba solo, iba con una mujer bajo una capa de mirada nerviosa y un hombre con cara de rata.

- Es aquí donde los dejos. – Colagusano le dio una nota a Lord Voldemort. – Allí está dirección exacta, solamente basta con…

- Lo se Colagusano, no soy imbécil como tu. – Rugió Voldemort hecho en alegría, su cara malévola reflejaban sus intenciones oscuras y Florence constantemente miraba a los lados. Trataba de visualizar a Snape en su mente, debía avisarle de todo… El tiempo pasaba y el sol se ocultaba, cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser pagado caro. Susurraba cosas sin sentido por lo bajo.

*** 

- Señor Dumbledore, es verdad. El Señor Oscuro va asesinar a los Potter, va en camino… seguro hay algo que se pueda hacer aun. – Dijo Snape jadeante. Dumbledore se levantó con fuerzas y escribió un pergamino rápidamente, luego miró a Snape. Estaban en su oficina circular en Hogwarts.

- Severus, Gracias por la noticia, pero… creo que es algo tarde. Ya he tomado previsiones de tus antiguas sospechas – Dijo Dumbledore saliendo de la sala a paso apurado. – Temo dejar el banquete, quizás haya algo que pueda hacer…Debo irme. ¿Vienes?

- No, no puedo. –Dijo Snape.

- He pedido que acomoden una de las habitaciones en la Torre Este, ponte cómodo. – Dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole.

- Iré a las mazmorras. Siempre fui mi lugar favorito. – Snape no miraba a Dumbledore porque tenía la cabeza abajo.

- No te preocupes más… - Dijo Dumbledore desapareciendo. 

*** 

- ¿Nunca has tenido el presentimiento de que algo grandioso sucederá? Esta noche acabaré con mis motivos que impidan mi acceso al poder. Pese a que mucho me dijeron que no. – Dijo Lord Voldemort caminando frente a la casa de los Potters. Florence sentía sus manos frías y resbaló sus dedos por su varita…

- No, no siento nada. ¿Es necesario matar a James y a Lily?

- No, pero eso lo harás tú para demostrarme tu lealtad. – Dijo Voldemort, - Adelántate ahora mismo. Quiero que regreses diciéndome que ellos están muertos. Debes asesinarlos…

- Mi Señor, no creo…

- No me interesa lo que creas. – Dijo Voldemort gritándole y Florence se adelantó sacando su varita y apuntando hacia delante.

            Se sentía en la gloria, algo iba a pasar… algo extraordinario. Si asesinaba a James y a Lily, no habría nada que le impidiese a Voldemort asesinar a Harry. A cada paso que daba hacia la casa sentía como crujían las hojas del piso y el frío de la noche le congelaba las mejillas. Sus ojos brillaban de un modo inusual por lo bajo susurraba "Corpus Veritas", era una locura lo que estaba pensando, lo era… pero igual repetía "Corpus Veritas", era el único hechizo que le aseguraba que nada iba a salir mal. Estaba a varios metros de Lord Voldemort quien la miraba astutamente.

            Estaba obligándola a hacer algo que no quería, 24 años de su vida doblegada, 24 años siendo esclava de algo o alguien. 24 años sin libertad, pero eso iba a cambiar. No quería dejar huérfanos a más niños, no quería ser recordada como una asesina, quería el reconocimiento de haber hecho algo bien, aunque sea una sola maldita cosa. Se detuvo frente al Jardín de los Potter, apuntaba sin misericordia, iba a matar a alguien… pero no iba a ser a James y a Lily, iba a producir dolor y disfrutarlo, iba a atacar a Lord Voldemort. Más nunca, no se dejaría dominar…

- Tom, no sabes cuanto lo siento. – Gritó Florence volteándose – "Avada Kedavra"   Un potente rayo verde salió de su varita pero Voldemort ya había lanzado otro rayo con su varita haciendo una desviación de pocos centímetros, indudablemente su poder era superior al de ella.

- Maldita Traidora!

- No volverás a obligarme… morirás Lord Voldemort, serás destruido por Harry Potter. Así dicen las profecías y yo me reiré de ti…

- Decías que la muerte no lo es todo, ¿Qué me dices del dolor? – Lord Voldemort rápidamente le lanzó un chispazo con un rayo color violeta y Florence se quitó del medio, pero fue tan rápido que el rayo la tocó por el hombro.

            Al siguiente instante un grito de dolor se oyó. Lord Voldemort sonreía y avanzó hasta ella.

- Sabía que me atacarías, tu corazón aun hay cosas buenas. Era mejor destruirte que dejarte ir… con este hechizo sentirás como la muerte instantánea puede ser mejor. Te dolerá cada parte de tu cuerpo mientras mueres desangrada. Terminaré mi labor, maldita traidora… - Lord Voldemort vio como James Potter había observado todo lo sucedido, y le hacía señas a Lily.

- Corre Lily, yo me encargo de él…

- No James. – Florence cayó al piso boca abajo. – No lo hagas. No… - Florence sentía una molestia al respirar y algo que subía por su cuerpo, se arrastraba por el piso y solo logró avanzar unos metros, descubriendo que de verdad estaba desangrándose, cayó mirando arriba y sentía como el dolor consumía su alma y su primer pensamiento fue Severus Snape… que tonta había sido. Abordada por la locura se había olvidado de lo que mas amaba en ese mundo.

           Florence sentía que moverse se convertía en un dolor, observó sus manos descarnadas y el efecto mortal del hechizo, era un tumor que se extendía por su cuerpo, le era difícil respirar…

- Creo que esta era mi misión – Florence soltaba un par de lágrimas y jadeaba. – Nací para esto, los engañé a todos… no fui tan mala como decían que sería. Esta es mi derrota que conduce a la victoria, esta es mi vida… que se acaba aquí hoy. Nunca lo vi venir.

_"Espera un momento, amor._

_Sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho…_

            Escuchó una explosión y miró hacia la casa, todo estaba destrozado y no había rastros de Lord Voldemort. Florence agonizaba en el suelo, no había nadie allí y sentía que el dolor hacia que los minutos pareciesen horas, nunca supo cuanto tiempo paso agonizando hasta ver a un hombre frente a ella.

- Florence. – El hombre la sujetó en sus brazos. – Dios, ¿Qué te han hecho?

- Severus. – Repetía Florence por lo bajo viendo todo borroso. – Estás aquí, lo siento. Lo único que quería decirte es que te amo y no tengo miedo.…

_"…Todo lo que quise decir era que te amo_

_y__ que no tengo miedo…_

            Pero muy lejos de allí alguien estaba frente al fuego de una sala en las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

- Caí, caí de nuevo… - Dijo Snape. – Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ti Florence. Lo tengo… Siento que estás cerca de mí, siento que no estás tan lejos. 

- Severus, ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos soy yo… - Dijo Florence en el suelo y un hombre secó sus lágrimas.

_…¿Puedes oírme?,_

_¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?…"_

- No, no soy Snape… soy yo Sirius, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Sirius Black estaba sosteniéndola  en sus brazos. – Que horrible, ¿Por qué te han hecho esto?

- La profecía se cumplió, Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado. Y ya ves que te dije la verdad. Peter te traicionó.

- Debí haberte creído, mira lo que ha pasado. ¿Dónde están James, Lily y Harry?

- No lo se… no puedo saberlo. Sirius, me estoy yendo. Sirius me estoy yendo y no puedo regresar.

- No, no te vayas. Sigue conmigo – Sirius la traba de animar – Trata de apartar el dolor, todo estará bien…

- No Sirius… esta vez ya no. – Dijo Florence con dificultad para respirar.

_"… Sosteniendo mí ultimo respiro_

_Muy a salvo dentro de mí están…_

- Hazme un favor Sirius.

- Lo que sea… - Sirius la miraba con compasión.

- Dentro de mi capa hay una carta. Quiero que se la hagas llegar a Severus Snape, por favor. Allí está la verdad… promételo!

- Lo prometo! – Dijo Sirius buscando la carta, al tenerla en sus manos la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos

- Dime buenas noches, será la ultima vez que me veas… nadie está aquí.

- No te vayas, no! – Gritaba Sirius clamando por su vida.

- No tengas miedo… me llaman, me están llamando. Soy la nueva guardiana. –Dijo Florence sin aliento.

- No te vayas… no… no!!!! – Sirius Black sintió como Florence expiraba y su cuerpo quedaba destrozado, todo excepto su cara que ahora parecía mas angelical que nunca con los ojos cerrados. – No puedes estar muerta!– Gritó Sirius en lágrimas.

_"Todos mis pensamientos sobre ti_

_Raptados dulcemente y alumbrados terminan esta noche…"_

- Ya no eres parte de mi Florence, te olvidé y te sacaré de mi alma. Lo haré. – Dijo Snape lamentándose frente al fuego, reventando uno de loa tarros de cristal contra la pared.

            Florence volvió a abrir los ojos, y observó a un hombre llorar frente al cuerpo de una joven, era ella misma… o lo que había sido en vida, no estaba viva, no estaba muerta… algo había resultado diferente. Pero no era un sueño, no era una amenaza era la realidad…

_"…Extrañaré el invierno_

_Un mundo de cosas frágiles_

_Búscame en el bosque blanco_

_Escondida en un árbol…"_

- Extrañaré aquel invierno en que por primera vez te entregaste a mi, Nunca supe como todo esto terminó así, al menos terminó… - Snape estaba delirando y se estaba quedando dormido, mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

_"…Yo se que puedes oírme_

_Puedo sentirlo en tus lágrimas…"_

            Snape sintió un frío extraño y el fuego de repente se apagó solo, el se quedó allí sentado y cerró sus ojos, quería dejar de existir pero era demasiado tarde…

_"Cerrando tus ojos para desaparecer_

_Rezas para que tus sueños te dejen aquí_

_Pero sigues despierto y conoces la verdad_

_No hay nadie allí…"_

            Una niña de 4 años de edad se despertó luego de una pesadilla en mitad de la noche…

- Mamá! – Ariadne estaba asustada y tenía frío, se levantó y cerró la ventana. Pero algo extraño pasó, una sombra blanca empezó a moverse por la habitación. Ariadne no sintió miedo y la puerta se abrió, ella volteó y vio a su tío.

- Ariadne ¿Qué haces despierta?

- Tuve una pesadilla Tío Charlie. – Dijo la pequeña Ariadne, al momento que sintió que su medallón temblaba como si tuviera vida propia. – ¡Es raro!

- No, no lo es… Ariadne, vistete. Debemos irnos de aquí…

- ¿Por qué? – Ariadne estaba curiosa. Charlie se sentó al lado de ella y le dijo muy comprensivo.

- Porque no estamos seguros aquí… corremos peligro. Las cosas cambian Ariadne. – Ariadne se quedó paralizada como si hubiera leído un pensamiento repentino.

- ¿Dónde está mamá? – Preguntó la chiquita.

- Ariadne… tu madre tuvo un accidente, tu madre murió. – Charlie soltó varias lágrimas y abrazo con cariño a su sobrina. Ariadne se aferró a su tío y no lloró, estaba impresionada y era muy pequeña para entender la muerte de su madre, temblaba y no dijo más palabras.

- Todo estará bien, saldremos delante de esta. Ya veras mi niña.

- ¿Mamá no volverá? – Ariadne al fin habló aun abrazando a su tío del cuello.

- No, me temo que no… cuando la gente muere… - Pero Charlie no fue capaz de terminar la frase y se la llevó en los brazos.

*** 

- Parece que es verdad, Lord Voldemort ha caído – Dijo Dumbledore. – James y Lily están muertos. El único sobreviviente es su hijo Harry.

- Que terrible! – Dijo Mc Gonagall. 

- Profesora Mc Gonagall, le pido por favor que vigile casa de los Durlseys, son la única familia que el jovencito Potter tiene…

- Así será… - Mc Gonagall abandonó la sala. 

- Severus, te observo muy callado.

- No es nada. – Snape tenía su mirada perdida.

- Florence murió también, las cosas no están claras de que pasó, pero nadie encuentra su cuerpo, desapareció y… - Dijo Dumbledore.

- Me lo suponía. – Dijo Snape duro consigo mismo. – Me preguntaba si… - Dijo cambiando la conversación. – Si… usted ha considerado mi petición de…

- ah eso!…Claro que si, tengo el honor de darte la Bienvenida a Hogwarts. Profesor Snape, lo he designado como Profesor de Pociones…

- Pero yo he pedido Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras… - Dijo Snape

- Severus, no creo que sea lo mejor por ahora, me preocupa tu bienestar y sabes que…

- No importa, estaré en las mazmorras…

- ¿No te importará ser el Nuevo Jefe de Slytherin? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

- ¿ah? No, es un cargo que asumiré… - Severus Snape salió de la sala sin decir más palabras sin opinar al respecto de la muerte de Florence. 

Con respecto a la carta que escribió Florence y que reposaba en el bolsillo de Sirius Black como una promesa, tenemos esto…

_Querido Severus:_

_            No se por donde comenzar, pero indudablemente esto va para largo. Se que lo se avecina para ti y los tuyos. Todo esto comenzó como un suspiro y terminó como una larga pesadilla de la cual aún no he podido despertar. _

_            Quizás sigas pensando que te traicioné y te hice creer que te amaba, pero solo diré la verdad; te amé, te amo y te seguiré amando. Es lo único bueno que queda  bueno en mí, fui permitiéndome caer al abismo de la oscuridad por ti, pero ahora lo único que me salva es tu amor. El mundo entero sabe que soy una asesina, pero nadie sabe que aun sigo amándote, nadie sabe porque me convertí en lo que me convertí, nadie sabe quien soy._

_            Al poco tiempo de salir del colegio, fuimos a servirle a Lord Voldemort, fui victima de su manipulación, hasta que mi mente se hizo fuerte. Entiende que detrás de ellos había quienes nos querían ver separados. Lucius Malfoy convenció a Lord Voldemort de separarme de tu lado y tenía un buen motivo: poder tenerme, pese a que físicamente lo hizo no pudo ganar lo que ganaste conmigo, nunca consiguió mi corazón. El quería que dejase de ser tu distracción. Cuando estaba embarazada de nuestro primer hijo tuve que decidir si permitir que nuestra criatura muriera o que te asesinaran a ti, tu misión con Lord Voldemort había terminado, Lord Voldemort asesinó a nuestro hijo. _

_Opté por salvarte con la condición de más nunca volver a tu lado y jurar que jamás te había amado, me dolió decir una mentira tan grande, pero lo hice por ti, te convencí y el odio que me profesaste lo confirmaba, sufría por dentro, pero aun te amaba. Mi alma sangraba y quizás ni lo sospechabas. Detrás de mi cínica sonrisa se escondía mi tristeza imborrable._

_            Mi vida empezó otro capitulo al irme al lado de Lord Voldemort permanentemente. El me vigilaba, se aseguraba que el amor que sintiese por ti muriera. A su lado solo conocí la desolación y viví miserablemente mientras asesinaba sueños y mantenía al margen cualquiera sentimiento que quisiera salir de mí. No estuve por conveniencia, sino era por protegerte, iba a asesinarte. Matando en mí lo poco humano que quedaba, haciéndome completamente insensible, no miré atrás, no me escondí, ellos gritaban mi nombre, no cerré mis ojos, supe la mentira detrás de ellos, no dormí, no morí. Solo vivía físicamente, mientras mi alma dormía esperando por la salvación, salvación, que  solo tú podías haberme dado, pero nunca lo hiciste._

_            Quise morir más de una vez, pero no tuve el valor de dejar de existir y tener el temor de más nunca poder verte. Solo yo te he visto llorar y esas lágrimas fueron por mí causa, quizás te debilité, pero te hice una favor al apartarte de mi y salvarte. Tu resentimiento te hizo buscar el camino correcto _

_            Entre esos planes y mentiras detrás de ellos fue usarme para destruir al mundo con un heredero al trono oscuro, luego de que me volvieran a usar quedé embarazada  y para evitar que mi descendiente cayera en las fauces de las bestias, tuve que ocultarme hasta que mi hija nació, viviendo entre los muggles. A los pocos meses tuve que volver a la pesadilla, después de asegurarme que ellos no la encontrarían y protegiéndola de todos, manteniéndolo en secreto incluso a ti. Tengo una hija Severus, una hija que lleva en sus venas, sangre del mismo Slytherin. No pude evitar pensar en el futuro de mi hija, no podía pedirte nada, no podía decirte nada, estaba condenada eternamente a ser esclava._

_            Quizás en la debilidad caí de nuevo en tus brazos, busqué la excusa de querer estar contigo, sabiendo que me jurabas desprecio, logré revivir aquellas sensaciones tan fuertes como cuando estábamos en el colegio, ¿recuerdas?  fue como devolverme a la vida, que mi alma despertara de ese frío en que había vivido, fue resucitar y recapacitar, no puedo dejar que vuelva a suceder. Tú y yo sabemos que seguimos siendo los mismos amantes que fuimos ayer. Hoy en esta tenebrosa torre te escribo, a pesar de que el frío carcome mis huesos, pero un sentimiento cálido vive en mí: estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, y eso me da ánimos para seguir. Muy pronto esto acabará y volveremos a estar juntos, lo se… ansío volver a decirte lo que siento, no esperaré más mi amor: Te amo, aunque me muera la decirlo te amo con todas mi fuerzas. Es un sentimiento más grande que mi existencia, que no me deja dormir, tu amor me protege, tu amor es lo único por lo cual lucho. Faltan pocas horas para que el Señor Oscuro sea derrotado, y se que estos días de pesadillas acabarán, volveremos a estar juntos. Te sigo amando y no puedo esperar a volver a tus brazos._

_Quiero que sigas adelante, no mires atrás, no te escondas, no importa que griten tu nombre, no cierres los ojos, hay mentira tras ellos, no duermas, no mueras, falta poco. _

_No sabes lo que hecho por ti, quiero que lo sepas al fin, entregue mi vida para salvarte, pero arrastré muchas cosas conmigo. Siempre me sentí a salvo en tus brazos, quisiera estar de nuevo en ellos, dentro de poco será. _

_Siempre tuya:_

_Florence Marie Harrington   _

_31 de Octubre de 1981_

…….

Sigue el epilogo en la siguiente página, junto a mis comentarios.


	32. Epílogo

**Epilogo.**

La ambición de ser inmortal, llevó a Lord Voldemort a realizar experimentos para conseguir la preciada inmortalidad. Uno de los más poderosos experimentos fue beber la poción del Fénix. Esos experimentos le dieron la resistencia para no morir humanamente la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981 y quedar débil tan solo.

Lo que muchos olvidan es que Florence también hizo esos experimentos, los cuales hizo como una gran prueba. Si bien no lograron la inmortalidad, ese experimento lo que le otorgó fue una gran resistencia a la muerte. Quizás debido a esto, esa misma noche tanto como Lord Voldemort y Florence Harrington corrieron con el mismo destino, desaparecer sin más, perdiendo sus cuerpos y solo quedando un poco de lo que una vez fueron. 

Lord Voldemort regresó hace 2 años, mientras que Florence sigue perdida, muchos ignoran la verdad, pocos saben que aun está esperando, su alma o lo que queda de ella, está en algún lugar esperando su momento para volver, sin ser recordada, y dada por muerta por todos. Quizás alguien pueda traerla de nuevo y revelar al mundo su verdad. Al final fue una chica buena e intentó enmendar todo, las buenas acciones no pueden ser en vano, este no pudo haber sido su final… este no es su final.

Pasaron años de lo ocurrido y nadie supo nada de ella. En el reporte oficial no apareció, ya que su cuerpo se había desvanecido y desaparecido.  No era recordada, para los "buenos" fue una asesina terrible, para los "malos" una traidora, incluso su desaparición fue diferente a las demás. Severus Snape al enterarse de su muerte no dijo palabra alguna, le guardó rencor en secreto. La carta que explicaba todo quedó en el recuerdo.  Sirius Black nunca pudo entregarle la carta donde se explicaba la verdad, porque días después Sirius fue capturado y culpado de la muerte 12 muggles y un mago, cosa que fue falsa.

            ¿Qué ocurrió con la carta? Pues Sirius al huir de Azkaban, la guardó en su casa, su prima Nymphadora Tonks la encontró días atrás, se la entregó a Dumbledore y este la ha guardado en secreto desde hace poco, no creo que Snape aun esté listo para saber la verdad, por lo primero Dumbledore sabe lo que hace y estoy segura que buscará contactar a la hija de Florence.

            Para variar los Harringtons no cambiaron, Janice sumida en los lamentos reprimidos y Donald asegurando no haber tenido nunca una hija. Sus hermanos aun la recuerdan en secreto. 

            Algo allá afuera hace estremecer a los árboles, algo sopla en el invierno y hace las noches más frías, algo se oculta en el bosque blanco, algo susurra a trvés de los árboles blancos alguien allá afuera está por volver a la vida, algo me indica que algo va a volver, es cuestión de tiempo para que suceda, mientras tanto veremos que sucede…

**Ahora mis mensajes personales para ustedes…**

Hola, si… este es el final "por ahora". No lloren, ni me miren feo, siempre hay una pequeña esperanza a todo. Yo sufrí escribiendo el capitulo, de hecho no quería hacerlo. Luego de tanto me parecía injusto, pero debía ser así y por una buena razón.

**Selene Snape:** Me agrada en serio que te guste, o al menos que te haya gustado esta parte… si, espero hacer una continuación. Ya levo un adelanto que pondré mañana, debo ver como lo engancho, mis ideas vuelan demasiado!!!!!

**Melisa:** Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Gracias por decir que Venezuela es un pais lindo, tu país tambien tiene muchas novedades y cosas buenas(^^). Aquí seguiré escribiendo, vere si me da para la continuación!

**BlazeVein****:** ¿Era este el final que te imaginabas? Gracias, mil gracias por querer la historia. La historia tambien te quiere a ti! Si, la estrecutura trate de establecerla linealmente desde le principio, aunque hay cosas que me hicieron desviarla un poco, pero a la final me mantuve fiel a como debia terminar. La vida de mortífago no es nada facil, luego de Hogwarts fue la parte mas difícil para mi. El final, fue lo mas difícil, la escribi toda entre ayer y hoy, estab blockeada y no queria dar el final… ya sabes, nostalgia y todo eso.

**Silence****-Messiah:  Oh**… Gracias por tu review, aquí esta el final. Espero que te haya gustado todo. Saludos!

**Lilita Ireul:** Aquí el capitulo final, aunque crees que sea un final? Ya he dicho que haré una continuación donde se resuelva todo. ^^ XDD. Está bien que le hayas tomado cariño a Lucius, al igual que las Sues *Alexandra se sonroja*  no importa que no te guste, ese fic no va en serio… solo para hacer reir y reirme mientras escribo de las pajudeces que digo! (el unico fic que iba en serio era este) ¿Qué me inspiró? Te digo la verdad, las historias de HP, Snape, la curiosidad por conocer su pasado y la necesidad de adentrarme en su mundo, así fuese uno creado por mí. En quien me inspire en crear a Florence?, un poco de todo, algo de mi, mucho de alla… simplemente aparecio en mi mente y vi toda su vida, debía escribirla. Desde el principio que me propuse esto, surgió la relación que ellos tenían y como se desarrollaba, solo tenia que escribir los detalles. Quería hacerle ver a todos que Snape había sido tocado por el amor y que quizás por una mala racha del destino había quedado amargado…(y que no había sido por estar enamorado de Lily ¬_¬)

**Malu**** Snape Rickman: **Si, como pasa el tiempo. Un año desde que lo escribi, desde Abril que lo publiqué! Que bien que le hayas agarrado cariño tanto como yo. Admito que lloré al final, extrañaré escribir de esta parte. La mejor de todas… Que bien que te agradara mi forma de escribir, es la que uso para hacerme entender mejor. ¿Releerlo? Bueno. ^^ que halago! De veras que si Malu, me halagas y me haces sonrojar!

**Comentarios de la Autora    **

Fue hace mucho que empecé a escribir esta historia, en Diciembre del 2002 la empecé. Me he apasionado a escribir esta historia gracias a ustedes por sus reviews y su apoyo. Este es el final de la historia en esta parte, aunque quizás no haya quedado un final muy feliz. ¿Cómo me surgió escribir esta historia? Fue cuando quise hacer una historia del quinto libro, introduje a mi nuevo personaje (Ariadne) al cual iba a emparejar con Snape, ella tenia un oscuro pasado, pero para tener idea pensé que tan terrible podría ser su pasado pensé que su madre debía haber sido mortífaga y haber estado casada con Snape, esa es la base de porque nadie quiere a Ariadne, pero luego quise escribir la historia de la madre para tener idea que debía poner y que no.

Ya me ven, terminé haciendo esta historia sobre el pasado y sobre los merodeadores (hasta quite la otra, porque tuve que modificarla casi toda), y al escribir esta historia caractericé una chica para Snape… Florence, la chica que (según las teorías que yo apoyo) él besó en los Invernaderos y por lo cual Bertha Jorkins fue maldecida con un hechizo (_vease__ Caliz de Fuego_). Mi única base en los libros fue el nombre de Florence en el pensadero, la pandilla de Slytherin, el pasado de Snape y algunos detalles por ahí y mi gran imaginación. Se que he sido mala dejando un final triste, pero ni tan malo fue porque no es aun el final… ¿Qué paso con Spencer? ¿Con Tara? ¿Con los demas…? Muchas incógnitas quedan! Espero poder darles respuestas a todas…

Gracias a ustedes por seguirla hasta el final, y por enviarme sus reviews.

**Alexandra will be back ****soon!**

 La nueva historia la publicaré mañana y les dejare una nota por aquí para decirles el nombre, pero la pueden buscar en mi perfil. De todas maneras actualizaré esta historia indicándole donde empezará la otra historia, cuando y como, estén atentos!. Todo depende si me animo a darle el final definitivo. Pueden estar pendiente también revisando mi Live Journal (también está en mi perfil).

No se olviden que la palabra mágica es "FIN" y aun no ha sido escrita. El amor triunfa siempre! ^^


	33. Agradecimientos y Anuncios

Holas a todos! Gracias por los reviews dejados… quisiera hacer un agradecimiento especial a todos ustedes y anunciar que ha ye publicado la continuación aquí mismo en ff.net. Pueden conseguir la segunda parte en mi perfil de usuario o en el indice de historias. Se llama **Ojos de Dragón II: Despiértame y Sálvame(**ay Dios, que creativo… ^^ Nah, se me ocurrió ahora…). El ID o numero de historia es: 1645211 No me queda mas que decirles gracias, mil gracias por apoyar a esta historia y decirles la satisfacción que me da escribir y que haya respuestas por parte de quienes lo leen. Muchísimas Gracias!

**Melisa:** Ya subí la nueva historia, no me tardé mucho! Espero que te agrade y gracias por tus comentarios positivos. El final… ah, el final que triste! Aprendí una lección… No mas finales tristes, es que tampoco quería un final irreal. Anywayz! Nos vemos!

**Malu**** Snape Rickman**: No creo que necesites mas pañuelos Malu, he vuelto a hacer la continuación como Dios manda, no tan extensa pero si para dejar el final definitivo. Así que me querías matar? Muy mal!!! Sino, quien escribe la continuación? Ah, no me doy bomba. No se como está quedando… ^^ Me alegra que OdD haya quedado en tu corazón, hace la diferencia en mi dia! ^^

**Silence****-Messiah:** ¿tienes un fic? Oh… eso habrá que verlo entonces! Así que te gustó? No sabes cuanto me llena oir eso(o en tal caso leerlo). Ya comencé la continuación, no te la pierdas. Saludos y abrazos!

**Sally**** Ann:** Bravo! Excelente! Gracias por el comentario, pobre que hayas sufrido en silencio… espero no hacerte sufrir más con la continuación. Me has conmovido con tus palabras en serio, es alentador saber que tus historias con partes de tu alma inspiran a la gente muchas cosas buenas… algún día terminará esta historia, pero aun falta mientras tanto espero que te guste la continuación! Muchisimas Gracias y espero saber de ti pronto! Besos y abrazos!

**BlazeVein****:** ¿en serio lloraste? ¿sabes? La gente quizás no me creerá o pensarán que soy masoquista, pero yo también lloré en muchas partes… el final imaginándome todo y como terminaba me hizo agua los ojos. También me dolió la muerte de Eileen y lloré cuando Florence abandona su hogar… soy sensible también! (con arranques darks por así decir, pero con buena intención al final). Nop, la carta la tiene Sirius… o Señor, tendrás que leer la explicación en la continuación. Es denso y complicado!  Gracias por el cumplido, me he matado ver como encajo todo… es divertido, aunque luego le agarras cariño de verdad. Una historia con final! Espero verte entonces. Un cyber abrazo de vuelta!

**Lilith**** Ireul:** Perdón! Tu nombre mal escrito, es el Word que me cambia las palabras. *Alexandra saca un pañuelo y llora su torpeza* Bueno, asunto resuelto ^^ Perdóname con dejarte la melancolía, trataré de no hacerlo! Aquí sigue la continuación así que pendiente… Gracias una vez más por tus comentarios. 

Y un agradecimiento especial a todos los que me escribieron del principio al final, recuerdo sus nombres con cariño (por orden de aparición):

Arwen Black

Kamila

Vicu-Malfoy

Arca1

Kalisto

Selene Snape

Cygni

Illianna Pendragon

Melissa

Malu Snape Rickman

Snapesita

Melliza

Satsuki

DjGryffindor

Sherezade

Remus Lupin

Arwen Undomiel

Irisa Seli

*~*[Moony_Girl]*~*

BlazeVein

Nabiki

Lady_Isobelle

Nocrala

Anne M. Riddle

Lilith Ireul

Silence-Messiah

Sally Ann


End file.
